


Чаша Лазаря

by Lisaveta



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, Монстр папа я - отличная семья
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 160,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Пятилетняя миссия прервана через два года по ряду событий. Кроме вероятности войны, «Энтерпрайз» должна доставить на родную планету своего судового доктора, заболевшего ксенополицитемией. И конечно же, никто не даст Боунсу на законных основаниях отдыхать и готовить себе уютную урну. Слишком многие помнят, что доктор МакКой умеет поднимать мертвых.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Khan Noonien Singh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Глава 1 "Теперь ты знаешь"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. У автора нет ни одной степени в области науки, техники или хотя бы медицины. И гугл мне в помощь.  
> 2\. Зато автор умеет с уверенность нести полный бред и находить обоснуй к любой своей идее.  
> 3\. У автора мания растягивать тексты, приплетать к тексту оригинальных персонажей, шутить с разной степенью тонкости и заставлять героев отчаянно страдать.

_И незаметно для себя изменишь всё и навсегда,  
Хотя так было не всегда, не отыграешь.  
Так было, есть и будет впредь, Ромео должен умереть,  
Давай, попробуй это спеть — теперь ты знаешь._

_Оттого, что ты есть, продолжается путь,  
Оттого, что ты здесь, ничего не вернуть,  
Не откроется дверь, там за дверью стена,  
И тогда... и теперь... это та же война.  
(Би—2 и David Sterry — Теперь ты знаешь)_

— Джим, как только мы окажемся на Земле, я сниму с себя обязанности главы медслужбы «Энтерпрайз» и вернусь в Атланту. Рапорт об увольнении я уже выслал.

Кирк молчит и только смотрит этими своими невыносимо голубыми глазами, словно надеясь, что его знаменитый взгляд выжжет всё то дерьмо, что разъедает друга изнутри. Он смотрит так, что хочется рассмеяться, хлопнуть по плечу и сказать: «Это была шутка, приятель, расслабься». Он смотрит так, будто готов вцепиться тебе в горло и не отпускать. И как ни странно, от этого внутри что-то отпускает, дышать становится легче, появляются силы говорить дальше.

— Я связался со своим адвокатом, он постарается выбить мне как можно больше времени с Джоанной. Спэнсер говорит, что, если понадобится, он привлечет администрацию Звездного Флота, с ними ни один суд по частным делам связываться не будет. Так что, можно сказать, не зря ты меня в космос потащил. Всё, прекращай строить из себя снеговика, оставь эту роль Споку.

И снова тишина, напряженная, словно переговоры с туземцами-богомолами, с которыми они встречались два месяца назад, когда было непонятно, то ли их поимеют, то ли поимеют и оторвут головы. Правда Кирк и тогда умудрялся шутить и строить глазки высоченным, тощим, как палки, женщинам-насекомым, за что остальные присутствующие члены «Энтерпрайз» были готовы кастрировать своего капитана. Но теперь вот это воплощение сверхновой замерло в ледяном молчании, и Боунс просто не знал, что бы еще сказать.

Поэтому сделал.

— Боунс, ты совсем рехнулся! — взвыл капитан, морщась от укола гипошприца.

— Не изображай из себя принцессу в розовом платье, у которой принц-лягушка после поцелуя не расколдовался. Это всего лишь успокоительное. Тебе полегчало?

— Ты реально думаешь, что мне может полегчать после подобного заявления?

— Джим, поверь, так будет лучше. У своего зеленокрового старпома спроси, думаю, он тебе гораздо лучше объяснит.

Тем более что со Споком этот вопрос уже обсуждался, и за это время вулканец должен был уже успокоиться. То, что старпома такое заявление взволновало, не было удивительно для МакКоя, но то, что он увидел под малоэмоциональной маской, более чем впечатлило и без того заведенного доктора. Спок повел бровью, сильней сжал губы и ломким, как первый снег, голосом заверил, что полностью поддерживает главу медчасти в его решении. Считает его логичным.

— Да засунь ты свою логику знаешь куда? — разозлился Леонард, не готовый к подобному беспокойству со стороны Спока. Нет, он знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы не верить всем этим заверениям и непоколебимости, но то, что виделось в темных полуприкрытых глазах, было уже слишком. Сразу становилось понятно, почему Джим становится смирной покладистой поняшкой, а не диким необъезженным мустангом, стоит только этому зануде протянуть: «Считаю, что подвергать опасности капитана корабля в данном случае нецелесообразно». Даже тот легкий оттенок чувств, что прорывается сквозь холодную оболочку, заставляет поежиться и почувствовать себя изувером. О чем Спок вроде бы подозревает и пользуется.

— Логика — нематериальное понятие, чтобы следовать вашему совету, доктор.

— То-то ты ею всех так упорно пичкаешь.

— Не чаще, чем вы — окружающих своим гипошприцом, — с совершенно серьезным выражением лица заявил вулканец. — Сомневаюсь, что у нового главы медслужбы будет та же реакция на капитана Кирка.

— Я тоже буду скучать, Спок. И позабочусь, чтобы у моего заместителя была верная рука, так что пусть Джим не расслабляется.

Теперь приходилось надеяться, что сам Кирк всё правильно примет и не будет выворачивать им всем душу своими переживаниями. 

— Джим, я был готов окочуриться рядом с тобой на одной из тех планет, куда ты, паршивец, меня затянул. Но если уж у меня есть выбор, то я предпочту родную Атланту и дочь. Видеть твою слащавую физиономию еще и на смертном одре — это уже слишком. — Боунс смерил недовольным взглядом всё такого же упертого Кирка. И только тогда сжал губы плотнее и добавил: — Без вечной гонки на борту «Энтерпрайз» у меня, возможно, будет больше времени, чтобы разобраться с этой дрянью во мне. 

Взгляд Кирка потеплел, он моргнул и на мгновенье так знакомо опустил глаза. 

— Ну а мы, пока будем на Земле, присмотрим, чтобы ты ни во что не вляпался.

— Обычно ты меня втягиваешь в очередную историю, так что обойдусь без нянек. Кстати, почему нас завернули с миссии? Об этом еще что-то известно?

Почувствовав себя как рыба в воде в очередных интригах, капитан расслабился и оперся спиной о толстое стекло. За ним царствовало вечное лето и сотни цветов судовой оранжереи. Когда почти у каждого члена команды появились какие-то горшочки с контрабандными растениями, тайком вывезенными с родных планет, Кирк предложил создать общий сад. В чем Боунс его поддержал, желая заполучить хоть какой-то кусочек чего-то нормального в этой консервной банке, летающей по космосу. Правда до тех пор, пока не ознакомился со всеми экземплярами и не ужаснулся. 

— Судя по тем сообщениям, что мы собираем этот год, нас всё же ждет война с клингонами. И руководство Звездного Флота хочет, чтобы в решающий момент мы были под рукой. 

— У них закончились чокнутые капитаны, влезающие во все приключения, какие другим только снятся?

— Ну, вот видишь, почему я хочу, чтобы ты остался с нами, Боунс? Кто еще будет орать на Спока и тыкать в меня чем попало, а затем вытаскивать с того света?

— Нет, Джим, мне вполне хватило и прошлого раза!

Все знают, что доктор МакКой не любит говорить об этом. Все знают, что он отказался раскрывать секрет сыворотки, спасшей лучшего друга. Все знают, что у него портится настроение от подобных тем. Все, кроме Кирка. Ему на это плевать. 

Сейчас Джим снова смотрит на него долгим взглядом, но ничего не говорит, хотя обычно подшучивает над собственной смертью, доводя Спока до бледно-зеленого цвета лица, а окружающих до заикания. 

— Кстати, на той планете, с которой мы так удачно слиняли, тебе передали это. 

Леонард посмотрел на продолговатый футляр в руке друга. 

— Что это и зачем ты это взял?

— Я велел Скотти проверить — ничего опасного вроде нет. Хотя чертов контейнер и отказался открываться. Но я решил, что это что-то важное.

— Ты совсем ополоумел, Кирк? А если это биологическое оружие? Или еще что похуже? И это — на нашем борту!

— Заканчивай, Боунс! Скорее всего какая-то красотка запала на твою вечно ворчащую персону. Открывай же!

— Не раньше, чем проверю на токсины и прочую дрянь. А будешь настаивать, расскажу всё Споку, пусть процитирует все директивы, нарушенные тобой. И дай сюда! — выхватил он контейнер из рук любопытного капитана.

В тот же момент крышка на мягкой и теплой коробочке съехала в сторону, открываясь. Кирк уперся макушкой в его лоб и с интересом заглянул внутрь футляра. Впрочем, как и сам МакКой, он видел только неизвестный росток, чей черенок был закрыт биокапсулой, сохранявшей его живым.

— Оригинально, Боунс! Девушка подарила тебе цветы, а ты смотался от нее. 

— Если ты не заткнешься, я намекну Споку, чтобы презентовал букет тебе!

— Намекни, будет забавно на это посмотреть. Интересно, что это за вид? Выглядит знакомо.

— Я доктор, а не ботаник! Пойду изучу этот гербарий. Вечно ты тащишь на борт всякую гадость, Кирк!

— Заметь — на борт «Энтерпрайз» первым притащил меня ты!

— Заметь — это не я сказал!

Проблема была в том, что он узнал растение. Скрученный лист формой напоминал маленькую очковую кобру и был практически идентичен земным папоротникам, разве что вместо спорангий были одуряюще пахнущие, рубиновые, как кровь, липкие капли смолы. И рос он на планете класса М Пардо-3. Последней, которую собиралась посетить «Энтерпрайз» до возвращения на Землю.

Это растение называлось Phialam Cruenta, Кровавая Чаша.


	2. Глава 2 "Возможно, мы будем жить" Часть 1

_Я очнулся рано утром,  
Я увидел небо в открытую дверь.   
Это не значит почти ничего,   
Кроме того, что, возможно, я буду жить. _

_Я буду жить еще один день,  
Я не смертельно болен.   
Но я в лазарете, стерильный и белый   
И не выйду отсюда пока не придет,   
Не выйду отсюда пока не придет   
Доктор твоего тела… (С) Нау_

**Борт USS «Энтерпрайз», 16 часов с момента констатации смерти капитана Джеймса Tиберия Кирка**

— Доктор? — мисс Лауринс протянула ему падд. В глазах медсестры надежда и ожидание.

Леонард читал прямо из ее рук, не отрывая своих от панели.

Двадцать пять лет, инженерный отдел, жизненные показатели за гранью критичного, повреждение всего, что только можно, включая перелом черепа. Анализы, показания, фотография улыбчивого светловолосого парня, чем-то отдаленно напоминающего Кирка.

— Готовьте, через пять минут буду. 

МакКой торопился завершить исследование и поспешно программировал компьютер, чтобы то время, пока будет оперировать этого мальчишку, не прошло зря для капитана. Кто он такой, чтобы выбирать — за чью жизнь бороться, а чью оставлять без внимания? Тем более, что для их спящего принца лишний час дела не сделает, а вот для головного мозга техника любое промедление — шаг в пропасть.

Три минуты прошли. Боунс подскочил с кресла, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, стащил с себя форменную кофту, оставаясь в водолазке, на ощупь нашел гипошприц, ввел последние данные и тут же бросился к плененному сверхчеловеку, прикованному к кушетке. Судя по приборам, он должен проспать еще добрый час, но этот организм был настолько аномальным, что доктор просто не мог за это поручиться, поэтому добавил команду на дополнительный ввод препарата через десять минут. Надел белую мантию, пропитанную особым обеззараживающим составом. И только тогда, заблокировав дверь лаборатории, МакКой направился в операционную.

Назад он возвращался через два часа, всё в том же белом костюме, как губка впитывающем в себя кровь и жидкости. Кроме того мальчика, ему пришлось присутствовать еще на двух операциях, в самых их критических и сложных моментах беря на себя ответственность и работу. Коммуникатор уже пятнадцать минут как мигал сообщением, что заложенная программа закончила обрабатывать данные крови Хана, и задерживаться далее не было уже никаких сил. 

Скинув халат в отсек для отходов, Леонард изучил результаты, выданные анализатором. 

— Блядь, я простой сельский доктор, а не генетик! — пробурчал он, пытаясь понять, как извлечь нужные компоненты из крови этого сверхчеловека так, чтобы их капитан не рехнулся еще больше. А то Кирк и без того страдает самодурством, не хватало еще и агрессии. — Боунс, не занудствуй. Это будет круто, Боунс! — передразнил он Джима. — Проснешься, я тебе всё припомню, паршивец! Кто вам разрешал входить, коммандер?

Спок вошел в его личную лабораторию, тут же кинул взгляд на капсулу с Кирком и больше не отрывал от нее глаз, так и разговаривая с доктором.

— Я получил сведения, что вы закончили анализ, доктор МакКой.

— Ты еще и в моем компьютере копаешься? Я тебе что — прыщавый санитаришка, за которым нужен глаз да глаз? 

— Не совсем понимаю, причем тут кожное заболевание. Как ваши изыскания?

— Если бы всякие остроухие не отвлекали меня, шло бы быстрее.

Вулканец перевел на него взгляд.

— Вряд ли мои вопросы отвлекают вас больше, чем посторонние дела.

— Посторонние? — снова взъярился Леонард. — Я хочу посмотреть, как ты объяснишь Джиму, что несколько человек из его экипажа умерли без врачебной помощи только потому, что его старпом посчитал их посторонними. 

— Вы утрируете, доктор.

— Вовсе нет. Пока Джим летал в гости на корабль с чокнутым маньяком, я как консервы вскрывал эти раритеты, потому что понимал, что ради этих сосулек ты не будешь рисковать жизнью капитана и взорвешь их, вне зависимости будет там кто-то или нет. Пока Кирк умирал ради «Энтерпрайз», я здесь пытался сохранить жизни, ради которых он так старался. Вы убиваете, я лечу. Договорились? А теперь уйди отсюда, ты отвлекаешь меня.

— Прошу прощения, — сухо заявил этот представитель краснокнижного вида, — но всё же настаиваю на дополнительной охране. Хоть кто-то должен быть внутри лаборатории кроме вас.

— Спок, еще раз, могу даже написать рапорт по этому поводу, чтобы ты завизировал. Но я не потерплю здесь лишних глаз.

Когда вулканец наконец ушел, доктор какое-то время обдумывал ситуацию, а затем наконец решился.

— Скотти, — позвал он.

— Да, Ленни! — поспешно ответил мастер на все руки. — Как дела у нашего спящего принца?

— Всё так же. Жду, когда кто-то намекнет Споку про сказочное лекарство, и он решится поцеловать капитана. Скотти, мне нужно одолжение. Срочно. Переведи все данные из моей лаборатории на автономный носитель. А также заблокируй любые лазейки. Даже для коммандера. 

— Док?

— Я тут не орионскую порнушку смотрю, а занимаюсь выпиливанием Чаши Лазаря! 

— Как скажешь, приятель. Всё готово. Мы надеемся на тебя.

Леонард тяжело вздохнул. Они надеются. Только Джим не триббл, чтобы тыкать его кровью всяких полоумных террористов с волчьими глазами, а затем ждать, что с ним всё будет в порядке. МакКой должен убедиться, что не добьет друга и не окажет ему дурную услугу.

Еще какое-то время прошло в пищании приборов и попытке доктора создать совершенство из непознанного хаоса крови сверхчеловека, пока он не понял, что этой самой крови у него не хватает. Да и время для очередной инъекции пришло. Они не могли ввести Хана в ту же искусственную кому, что и члена его экипажа хотя бы потому, что это могло сбить какие-то показатели и отравить так нужную им жидкость. 

Взяв гипошприц, он направился к койке, к которой был привязан Хан. Его показатели всё еще были в норме, не отходя от требуемых и на единую долю, это МакКой проверил сразу. Подвинув к себе экран, доктор ввел команду на изъятие девяноста миллилитров крови. Прогонять ее через стандартные фильтры он не хотел, очищая от примесей препаратов почти вручную.

У него была всего лишь одна возможность спасти друга, и Леонард не хотел потерять его из-за какой-то мелочи.

Приборы взволнованно пикнули, отмечая учащение сердцебиения и активность мозговой деятельности. 

— Что?.. — только и успел сказать МакКой, когда его схватили за горло, вынуждая склониться ниже.

Светлые глаза животной твари смотрели на него в упор, гипнотизируя и словно лишая воли. В них не было ровным счетом ничего: ни злости, ни гнева и уж тем более добрых намерений. 

— Что с моим экипажем?

— Вы уж как-то решите, ломать мне шею или нет, — совершенно спокойно заявил МакКой, слишком утомленный предыдущей вспышкой эмоций. 

На мгновение пальцы чуть сильнее надавили на сонную артерию доктора, но тут же рука расслабилась, позволяя Леонарду медленно выскользнуть из захвата. 

Обойдя кровать с другой стороны, МакКой осмотрел вырванные крепления, которые должны были удерживать преступника. Для ослабленного препаратами организма это, вероятно, непросто, особенно с учетом того, что в их надежности не сомневался даже вулканец. Со второй рукой такое вряд ли бы прошло, кости еще не срослись, и даже сейчас, под прозрачным пластиком, она выглядела распухшей и синюшной. 

Боунс привычно недовольно сжал губы, думая, как вернуть всё в прежнее положение. Ну не звать же Спока, тот и так каждый раз старается даже не смотреть на закованного врага, при этом чуть заметно раздувая ноздри. С этим впечатлительным вулканским гоблином вечно приходилось учитывать даже те варианты, какие бы в голову не пришли даже Джиму.

Крепления содраны напрочь, полосы неизвестной материи, чем-то похожей на старые резиновые жгуты, порваны, рука Хана спокойно свешивается с койки.

— От вас слишком много проблем, мистер Сингх, — привычно пробурчал под нос доктор МакКой. 

Пленник сузил глаза, прежде чем расслабленная рука совершила бросок, снова попытавшись достать Боунса, но то ли тот оказался проворней, то ли его хотели всего лишь напугать, но в результате МакКоя лишь мазнули пальцами по лицу. Недовольно посмотрев на Хана, как строгий доктор на не вовремя вставшего пациента, Леонард развернул к себе экран аппарата, следившего за состоянием их особого пассажира, и ввел программу дополнительных препаратов. 

Уже позже, когда кроме него в лаборатории осталось два спящих тела, он вызвал Скотти, и тот установил новые крепления, обмотав темную личность еще рядом жгутов, которые вроде не должны были рваться. Техник поклялся бы в этом собственным запасом алкоголя, но, глядя на старые ошметки, поостерегся.

— Судороги, — спокойно пояснил МакКой, с трудом понимая, почему врет.

Следующий час прошел в попытках разгадать загадку евгеники прошлого, извлечь из нее хоть что-то хорошее и забыть всё как страшный сон. Забыть… 

— Знаете, Хан, — произнес доктор, когда собственные размышления начали ставить его в тупик. — Если бы я знал, чем всё закончится, то лично бы надрал эти зеленые лопухи, позволив капитану дурить так, как он сам хочет, и стрелять по клингонам этими чертовыми торпедами. 

Сразу за этими словами приборы показывали скачок активности мозговой деятельности. Если бы Леонард еще умел улыбаться, он бы обязательно это сделал. Но вместо этого у него перед глазами встала хитроватая усмешка Джима. 

— Вы знаете, — голос Хана как всегда звучал хрипло и глубоко, словно рычание того зверя, что сидит в нем. Зверя, что он есть.

— Я перенастроил сенсоры, — прекрасно понял всё доктор. 

Он сидел боком к койке, на которой лежал опутанный и спеленутый пленник. Тот даже не поворачивал головы, да и вряд ли открывал глаза, но МакКой всё равно чувствовал внимание. Чувствовал, даже на какое-то время отвлекаясь на собственные научные поиски. 

Когда он вынырнул из головоломной химии, смешанной с генетикой, ядерной физикой и чем-то еще типа божественных частиц, Хан всё еще был в сознании и уже передумал демонстрировать свои нечеловеческие способности. Во всяком случае аппараты вовсю рассказывали доктору о бодрой мозговой активности и разве что не докладывали мысли, посетившие по-своему гениальную голову. 

— Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Сингх? — Исследования бодрым шагом приближались к своему финалу, так что интерес и хорошее настроение можно было считать почти искренними. — Судя по данным наблюдения, ваш организм давным-давно должен был съесть сам себя, но, как я вижу, он еще вполне функционирует.

— Вскройте и посмотрите.

Боунс поджал губы. На самом деле ему в глаза словно песка насыпали после долгого вглядывания в микроскоп, который, конечно, суперсовременный и едва ли не лучший, что мог затребовать капитан для своего медотсека, но всё же нуждается в человеческом управлении. Да и сам МакКой не очень любил эти современные штучки, когда врачи остаются какими-то придатками к машинам, искренне полагая, что настоящее чутье сильнее всяких там аналитических программ и прочей муры, что якобы должна облегчить жизнь. Кроме того, банально хотелось немного отдохнуть, освежить голову и отвлечься от науки, да и самой миссии по спасению жизни Джима Кирка. Во благо того же Джима Кирка. Задолбанный доктор может допустить роковую ошибку, а Боунсу этого ну совсем не нужно. 

Поэтому доктор встал, попутно разминая затекшую спину, и подошел к койке. Это не биокровать, к той бы просто не удалось привязать пленного сверхчеловека, не рискуя получить ее запчасти и свободного Хана в подарок. Так что пришлось сканировать по старинке. Из изножья выдвинулся сенсор, прошелся по телу лазерной сеткой и выдал всю информацию на экран в виде великолепной модели, демонстрирующей внутренние системы в режиме реального времени.

— Ну хоть у кого-то печень и сердце на своих местах, — пробормотал доктор, буквально залезая в ту самую печень. 

Он видел нестандартно работающие надпочечные железы, искаженную внутреннюю систему органов, уникальное строение спинного мозга и много чего еще, что приводило Леонарда в состояние глухой ярости. Экран был слишком мал, чтобы обхватить взглядом всю картину, но даже от случайно увиденных деталей шли мурашки по спине. И становилось малопонятно, как вулканцу вообще удалось поймать вот этого вот, заодно и уважения к Споку прибавилось. 

— Впечатляет, доктор?

Вздрогнув, он перевел взгляд на самого Хана, смотревшего на него полупрозрачными, слишком светлыми глазами и кривившего свой рот в поистине лягушачьей ухмылке. 

— Рехнуться можно! — согласился Боунс со всей своей прямотой, всё еще не убрав гримасу отвращения с лица.

Во всей внешности Хана проступило больше яда, но МакКой уже отвернулся, поспешно запароливая данные сканирования и спрятав их подальше. Нет, при случае такое сможет сделать даже самый обычный доктор при наличии объекта, разумеется, но лучше перестраховаться. Особенно, если он уже принял решение по этому поводу.

— Вам что-то не нравится?

— А что тут может нравиться? Я доктор, а не долбанный извращенец, уверяющий, что надо любить людей за их внутренний мир. В этом мире несколько десятков метров кишок, пара килограмм органов и дерьма. Что я там не видел-то? Хотя такого не видел, да. И как-то не страдал от этого.

Закончив с осмотром одного отморозка, доктор МакКой направился к другому. Но в отличие от беспокойного Хана, Джим не спешил подавать признаков жизни. Да и не было её, той самой жизни. Только хвост надежды, которую можно было сжимать в руках, пока костяшки не побелеют, а мышцы не сведет судорога. Но даже тогда Боунс был готов драться за нее. 

— Привет, малыш. Как ты тут?

Разумеется, Кирк не ответил, да никто этого и не ждал. Но стоять рядом с другом и молчать было как-то невыносимо. Хотя обычно это блондин болтал без передыху, словно ему дышать не надо. Убить за это хочется!

— А знаешь, ты мне так даже нравишься, — продолжал говорить Боунс, записывая показания приборов криокамеры. — Молчишь, никуда не лезешь, не несешься сломя голову. Интересно, коммандер поддержит инициативу сделать «Энтерпрайз» первым кораблем Звездного Флота с замороженным капитаном? Хотя да, это же не по протоколу. Ну ладно, лежи здесь, Джим, и пока никуда не уходи.

— Это моя капсула.

Доктор поднял глаза от падда и посмотрел на Хана.

— Нет. Где ваша личная капсула, мистер Сингх, я не знаю. Можно будет уточнить у людей адмирала Маркуса. Тьфу, заговорил как этот ходячий компьютер. В общем — было ваше, стало наше. 

— Где мой экипаж?

— Ваш экипаж? — снова взбеленился МакКой. Вид мертвого Кирка вообще никого не настраивал на лирический лад, но доктор и так был на грани. — Ваш экипаж на «Энтерпрайз», которой после вашего обстрела не дал упасть и погибнуть капитан Кирк. В отличие от вас, Ха-ан, Джим о своем экипаже заботится лучше.

Программу на введение пленника в очередной сон он набирал с откровенным удовольствием. И только потом упал в своё кресло, упираясь лбом в стол и попытался унять гнев… И ужас. 

Заразительный оптимизм Кирка обладал удивительной особенностью самой живучей бактерии приживаться, размножаться и подчинять себе всё вокруг. И прежде всего тех, кто оказывался с ним рядом. И когда простой сельский доктор вдруг, удивительно даже для самого себя, оказался в Академии Звездного Флота, именно улыбчивый и авантюрный Джим не дал потеряться в мире, в котором вроде бы уже не было прежнего Леонарда МакКоя, не было места для него, не было веры и надежды. Искрящийся мальчишка, он подарил ему новое имя, напомнил, что кроме «муж и отец» есть еще «друг и врач», да и просто не дал скучать по прошлой жизни. Как-то сложно вспоминать о престарелых пациентах, когда после драки замазываешь и зашиваешь трех здоровенных детин, которым завтра с утра надо еще появиться на лекциях, в то время как этот нарывистый дуралей уже клеится к какой-то девице, щеголяя распухшей губой и бланшем под глазом. Некогда переживать из-за стервы бывшей, когда очередная брошенная Кирком девица плачет на твоем плече, рассказывая какие мужики козлы, а потом сама тянет в койку. Некогда думать об аэрофобии, когда этот засранец подцепляет какой-то редкий вирус, лекарство от которого сущая дрянь, да и вообще имеется только на другой стороне галактики, и ты сидишь трое суток, синтезируя новое, лишь бы Джим перестал изображать из себя откормленного поросенка в кокетливую зеленую крапинку мха. Ведь именно тот случай заставляет Боунса вспомнить, что он мечтал заниматься исследованиями, спасать жизни и узнавать новое, а не лечить подагру, запоры и сенную лихорадку в простой городской клинике не самого большого города. Самое главное — этот мальчишка позволил ему заботиться о себе, выплескивая хоть какую-то тоску по дочери на золотистую макушку. Правда, иногда и подзатыльниками. Но Кирк хоть и возмущался, всё равно позволял и подпускал к себе гораздо ближе, чем кого-то еще. Возможно, ему нужна была замена старшего брата, возможно, просто ощущение, что хоть кто-то в этой кутерьме ждет и придет на помощь, что бы он не натворил. 

А творить он умелец!

Доктор выдохнул, вколол себе витаминный коктейль и энергетик, снова принимаясь за дело. У них нет времени на переживания и споры с тем, кто проиграл, просто связавшись с ходячей катастрофой по имени Джеймс Tиберий Кирк. Вот только распутывать как всегда приходится МакКою.


	3. Глава 3 "За что стоит бороться"

_We're not indestructible,  
Baby better get that straight.  
I think it's unbelieveable,  
How you give into the hands of fate.  
Some things are worth fighting for,  
Some feelings never die.  
I'm not asking for another chance,  
I just wanna know why.  
(Bullet For My Valentine — No Easy Way Out)*_

— Что мы тут забыли, когда нам стоило бы врубить двигатель на полный варп и, потрясая гондолами, лететь под крылышко Федерации и Звездного Флота?

МакКой стоял, прислонившись спиной к стойке панели управления, сложив руки на груди и демонстративно хмурясь.

— Я не уверен, что действие, определенное вами, доктор, как потрясывание, заложено в механику наших гондол, — заявил старпом, — но, перед тем как вернуться на Землю, нам надо забрать с данной планеты некий груз. Мы получили на это особое распоряжение.

— Что за груз? 

— Вот пойдешь с нами и посмотришь, — отозвался капитан. — Тебе по-любому надо будет принять его на борт.

Ну вот и добрались до сути.

— Я не буду спускаться на планету, Кирк. Это всё меня слишком утомляет. 

— Боунс, ты нужен нам там. Я не знаю, что хотят загрузить на «Энтерпрайз», но само это отклонение от курса меня напрягает. И кто будет со мной спорить, если нам снова подсунут быстрозамороженные бомбы замедленного действия? — капитан сегодня склонен быть беспощадным. Впрочем, как и всегда.

— Попроси коммандера побыть пока твоей совестью. Хотя я бы с такой давно рехнулся.

— Вы берете на себя слишком непомерную ношу, доктор МакКой, — отзывается Спок. — Возможно поэтому и быстро утомляетесь. Не потому же, что предпочитаете стоять тут, вместо того, чтобы подготовить собственный организм к спуску на планету.

Леонард хмурится и поджимает губы, мысленно поминая его гоблином зеленокровым. И судя по мимолетному взгляду, вулканец об этом прекрасно знает.

***

Оружие…   
Разумеется, в тех контейнерах, что их ждали, было оружие. Кирк от такого взбесился и потребовал связи с командованием Звездного Флота и объяснения, почему «Энтерпрайз», исследовательское судно, должно везти эти штуки. Тем более когда они явно не совсем законны и вряд ли пройдут по накладным и встанут на официальный баланс. Правда, к удивлению капитана, Боунс, который обычно еще три часа брюзжал и выносил мозг даже за пронесенную кем-то аутентичную пращу или очередной куст в их гербарий, в этом случае помалкивал и желал вернуться с Кирком на корабль. Но тот лишь отдал команду оператору транспортера и отбыл на мостик в одиночестве. Между иррациональными страхами и страхом расщепиться на молекулы, бравый доктор предпочел бояться второго. Возможно, напрасно.

Рядом было несколько офицеров безопасности «Энтерпрайз» и дюжина мрачных местных типов. Скотти чуть ли не с ногами залез в контейнеры с новым оружием, отверткой и трикодером пытаясь разобраться, что в них и как, и клянясь, что они не взорвутся.

— Когда ты так говоришь, что-то обязательно взрывается! Не нравится мне это всё.

— Расслабься, Боунс, — явно зажимая отвертку зубами, увещевал его техник. — Лучше посмотри какие красавицы! Я таких красавиц еще не видел. Интересно, это задумка местных или наши сюда еще кого заслали?

— Технологии, — наморщился доктор. — Всё никак не додумаются, чем друг друга убивать. Надеюсь, там нет очередной ледышки?

Леонард сам не понимал с каким волнением звучит его голос. Не понимал почему должен дергаться из-за какой-то случайности или глупой шутки. Но в то же время осознавал, что просто так ничего не бывает. Да и послание слишком явное, слишком говорящее. И у него при одной мысли о «подарке» всё внутри леденело.

И всё же — почему сейчас?

Глупый вопрос — он знал почему. Слабость, дрожь в руках такая, что лазерный скальпель держать уже просто опасно, периодическое головокружение и прочие не самые приятные симптомы. Ксенополицитемия. Лекарства от которой не существует. Почти. 

Пока доктор раздумывал, вокруг началось движение. С громким хлопком что-то врезалось в их шаттл, отчего тот взорвался. МакКоя отбросило на землю между ящиками, Скотти не удержался и нырнул внутрь уже полностью, а охранники схватились за оружие.

— МакКой вызывает «Энтерпрайз»! — тут же схватился за передатчик док. — На нас напали! 

Снова раздались звуки перестрелки, на территорию склада влетело несколько броневиков, поливающих пространство вокруг ящиков непрекращающимся огнем. Их охрана пыталась сопротивляться, быстро смекнув, что нападавшие явно не хотят повреждать «товар», и начала отстреливаться уже из-за укрытия. Разумеется, нападавшие, кто бы они ни были, не стали дожидаться, когда на помощь своим придет «Энтерпрайз» или официальные власти, так что бодренько так посыпались из броневика, продолжая отстреливать охрану по одному. 

— Боунс, лови! — Рядом с МакКоем упало что-то типа сложнотехнологичного фазера размера макси. Скотти приподнялся из ящика и с лицом истинного исследователя выстрелил из этой штуки. В результате броневик не только взорвался, но его и буквально вынесло из ангара, проламывая двери и опоры. — Ой, что-то я не так настроил.

— Голову, например! 

Переведя фазер, который по весьма понятной причине в этот раз взял с собой, в режим оглушения, доктор выглянул из-за ящика и, прицелившись, выстрелил. 

— Прикрой меня, док!

— Идиот! 

Монтгомери Скотт имел страстную любовь к любому механизму, а уж тем более к такому совершенному, что попал в его руки. Нет, он совсем не был поклонником оружия, но исследовательская жилка просто вопила от удовольствия, равного полному экстазу, когда из его новой игрушки вылетал очередной заряд. Гениальные мозги просчитывали, что же такое было запрятано внутрь, как оно действовало, и что будет, если повернуть вот этот рычаг или нажать на ту кнопочку. Он радовался, как ребенок, заполучивший в руки новую игрушку! В то время как злющий доктор МакКой, словесно спаривая разновидную фауну, флору и некоторых гуманоидов, особенно усердствуя с некими зеленокровыми гоблинами и нерасторопными капитанами, пытался «прикрыть» этого шотландского стрелка. В результате, когда в порядком развороченный ангар врывалась толпа хорошо вооруженных людей, у Леонарда уже руки отваливались от напряжения. Он навзничь упал на пол, дожидаясь, когда перестрелка закончится, и рассеяно разглядывая потолок. 

— Боунс, ты как? — подбегает к нему Кирк. 

— Пока вас дождался, чуть досрочно не откинул копыта. Где вы, гарпайского удода, были? — ругается он, принимая руку капитана и поднимаясь с пола. Ноги дрожат, но это скорее от шока, чем от усталости. — Ну ладно Кирк, который наверняка опять строил глазки местным красоткам и корчил из себя героя, но ты, Спок? Что, так не терпится от меня избавиться? Тогда Скотти здесь при чем? Так, где он, кстати? Тебя там не задело?

— Ничего страшного, док! — отозвался сверху техник, неловко пытаясь вылезти из короба. Его левая рука была сильно обожжена, а под глазом наливался синяк. Затем он потряс своей пушкой, гордый, словно сам на месте ее собрал. — Эти крошки с характером!

Боунс вздохнул, залез в карман на поясе и зарядил гипоспрей обезболивающим и заживляющим. Затем воспользовался увлеченностью Скотти, быстро ввел в него препараты. Тот даже не обратил внимания, продолжая рассказывать о том, что попало в эти руки.

— Доктор МакКой, — зовет его вулканец. — Вам тоже стоит заняться собой.

Ах да, плечо ему разорвало каким-то осколком броневика. Не сильно, а боль он и не мог почувствовать, перед спуском на поверхность накачав себя под завязку. Предусмотрительно.

— При пролиферации эритроцитов потеря крови даже полезна, — отмахнулся он.

Взяв в руки трикодер, сначала проверил всё такого же счастливого Скотта, а затем и состояние их охраны.

— Так почему вы не смогли к нам прорваться?

— По вашим словам, капитан флиртовал с местной жительницей, а я ожидал окончания боя с летальным для вас исходом, — вроде бы холодно заявил Спок, но от этих слов мурашки по спине пробежали. 

МакКой не стал отвечать на этот очевидный упрек, просто нахмурился и поджал губы, всем своим видом крича как ему «не стыдно». Стоя на коленях перед телом раненого, он очень старался не поднимать взгляда.

— Они заблокировали сигнал транспортера на этой территории, — всё же сказал Кирк, пытаясь смягчить ситуацию. Наверное, только теперь ему вообще в голову могло прийти подобное, раньше Джим с удовольствием наблюдал, как его старпом и СМО, а по совместительству лучшие друзья, грызутся между собой. В этом же случае вдруг проснулось нечто, что можно было бы принять за тактичность. — Нам пришлось немного побегать, чтобы добраться сюда. Мы спешили.

— Я знаю, Джим. Но это делает ситуацию еще более бредовой. Заблокировать территорию, прислать боевиков. Что тут такого особенного?

— Оружие. И мы заберем его на «Энтерпрайз».

— Капитан, я…

— Это приказ, доктор МакКой. Лично адмирала Родригеса. 

— О, это же просто здорово! — восхитился Скотти. — А можно я оставлю это себе?

— Боунс, у тебя есть седативное? — посмотрел на него Кирк, отчего доктор сразу же поднялся на ноги. Его качнуло в сторону, но за спиной так необходимо оказался один из ящиков. Джим же молча забрал у него шприц и, выбрав нужное лекарство, попытался уколоть доктора. — Давно хотел это сделать!

— Вот еще! — с прытью дикой кошки уклонился доктор, будто еще секунду назад не изображал из себя яркую иллюстрацию своего обычного похмельного утра. — Меня никто колоть не будет! Дай сюда и говори, что еще у нас в списке проблем на сегодня. 

Дождавшись, когда МакКой воспользуется своим же оружием, Кирк какое-то время смотрел на него, ожидая своей обычной реакции, потом ярко улыбнулся — фокус не прошел. Но стоило наткнуться взглядом на серьезные глаза доктора, как всё веселье сразу пропало.

— Мы связывались со Звездным Флотом. Кроме подтверждения, что мы обязаны взять на борт эти контейнеры, пришла еще одна новость. Дело в том, что им стало известно… В общем, кто-то похитил Джоанну.

Перед глазами всё потемнело, и Джиму даже пришлось ухватить его за руку, чтобы Леонард не съехал на пол, как тюк с чем-то весьма рыхлым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мы не настолько неуязвимы,  
> Пойми же это наконец.  
> Я не могу поверить в то,  
> Как ты отдаешь себя в руки судьбы.  
> За некоторые вещи стоит бороться,  
> Некоторые чувства никогда не умирают.  
> Я не прошу другого шанса,  
> Я просто хочу знать, почему?


	4. Глава 4 "Возможно, мы будем жить" Часть 2

_Я буду жить еще один день  
И будет еще одна пьяная ночь,   
Как пыльная моль на подушку присела.   
И не был я болен и не был врачом,   
Не был я болен и не был врачом  
Доктор твоего тела… (С) Нау_

**Борт USS «Энтерпрайз», 22 часа с момента констатации смерти капитана Джеймса Tиберия Кирка**

Приборы опять призывно пискнули, отмечая, что пациент не только проснулся, но и сделал это как бы совсем, то есть без притворства типа «говорите-говорите, я еще сплю». Правда, времени на этот фокус понадобилось гораздо меньше, что МакКоя в общем-то напрягало. 

— С добрым утром, мистер Сингх, — нарочито бодрым голосом заявил Боунс. — Вы до сих пор в ласковых объятьях «Энтерпрайз» и вашего великолепного доктора. Ну и рядом с вон тем спящем красавцем, но он молчит и не отсвечивает. Правда, целовать его не советую, это прерогатива нашего коммандера.

— С вами всё в порядке, доктор МакКой? — последнее прозвучало таким тоном, что Боунсу даже пришлось отвлекаться от формулы, удивленно рассматривая преступника. Тот повернул к нему голову, задирая уголки губ в подобии улыбки. Волчьи глаза продолжали смотреть с легкой жаждой убийства. — Мне стоит запомнить, что вы так активны… по утрам.

Леонард задрал бровь.

— Я почти сутки заперт в этой лаборатории без возможности высказать нашему дорогому капитану, какой он идиот. И раз волей случая и суперорганизма вы не желаете спать, то послужите неравноценной заменой.

— С удовольствием… послужу… заменой.

— Уверены? — продемонстрировал он гипошприц. 

О «догонялках» судового доктора и капитана знал весь экипаж «Энтерпрайз». Кирк в принципе терпеть не мог врачей, лечения и больницы, для Боунса распухший и шмыгающий носом Джим был что-то типа личного оскорбления, так что иногда их профессиональные взаимоотношения доходили до чистой клоунады. Даже Хану досталась своя серия сериала «Кирк и гипошприц».

_Это было в медотсеке, когда человека со светлыми глазами северного волка прятали от Маркуса. Они с Кирком мерялись взглядами, что-то там про меж собой выясняли, по-капитански, видимо. МакКою не было до этого никакого дела. Уловив момент и Джима в относительно спокойном или, во всяком случае, стоящем состоянии, доктор развернулся и уже натренированным ударом всадил в шею друга иглу._

_— Боунс! — зашипел тот, как всегда изображая из себя трепетную фею._

_МакКой предусмотрительно отошел на несколько шагов и еще раз просканировал своего капитана._

_— Джим, судя по всему, ты снова собираешься влезть в задницу к тавросскому ящеру, так что оставь мне право не отпускать тебя без вазелина!_

_В глазах Кирка было что-то типа «ты совсем офигел, так подставлять меня перед этим ублюдком» и капелька благодарности, ведь каким бы самовлюбленным придурком он не был, Джим умел достойно оценивать происходящее. И хорошая доза энергетика, обезболивающего и прочих полезных препаратов ему очень даже пригодится. Их капитан — не сверхчеловек, в отличие от Хана, который в тот момент смотрел с издевкой над их общим положением._

В итоге оба лежат сейчас в его личной, закрытой по самое немогу лаборатории, но один обмотанный и злющий, как разбуженная мумия из старого фильма, а второй вообще мертвый.

— Этого мало? — Хан скосил глаза на катетер, по которому в его кровь поступало лекарство и физраствор. Второй был загнан в тело на груди «донора», и по нему время от времени бежали струйки крови. 

— Совершенно забыл, — нахмурился доктор МакКой, беря в руки лазерный скальпель и трикодер.

Подойдя к пациенту, он проверил, как заживает сломанная в нескольких местах рука, и снова удивился этой поразительной живучести организма. Первичное заживление он провел, когда Хан еще был без сознания, предварительно потратив какое-то время на то, чтобы собрать раздробленные кости. Было немного интересно, что будет, если у человека с такой сильной регенерацией они срастутся неправильно, но желания проверять как-то не было. Спок и без того шипел на ухо, что доктор занимается совсем не тем. Боунс тогда впервые выставил коммандера из лаборатории. Сейчас же отек постепенно спадал, а судя по показанию сканирования — кость срасталась практически на глазах. Осторожно сняв пластиковый панцирь, сначала замерил трикодером, а затем и просто ладонью ощутил жар, исходящий от тела. Для обычного тела такая температура от усиленной регенерации была бы опасна, а тут пациент не спешил требовать лед.

МакКой перевел взгляд на катетер, приклеенный к бледной груди.

— Почему ваше тело не отторгает его?

— У вас такие нежные руки, доктор МакКой. Как я могу отвергнуть что-то, сделанное такими руками? — растягивая слова, произнес этот устаревший мерзавец. Посмотрел на скальпель в руках Боунса, а затем… жгуты напряглись, а крепления и сама койка заскрипели, когда тело Хана изогнулось и приподнялось.

Леонард ошеломленно отступил на шаг назад.

Очень медленно до него начала доходить простая истина — не бывает ничего искусственного, созданного в одночасье. Он уже сутки бьется над синтезом идеального лекарства из не менее идеального исходника. Но чтобы создать подобного сверхчеловека надо быть… сверхчудовищем. 

На изогнутое тело плавно легла рука доктора МакКоя, не принуждая, но всё же опуская в нормальное положение. Обычно все его пациенты знали, что каким бы невыносимым и несдержанным он не был, но этим рукам всегда можно доверять, и, даже вынужденно причиняя боль, они несли только заботу и исцеление. Светлые глаза безумного северного волка смотрели на него пристально, до самого нутра. Они не будили, они порождали страх где-то там, в самом сокровенном месте души, убивая само это слово — человечность. Первозданная, мощная, всепоглощающая сила звериного естества, будившая желание оскалиться в ответ, вцепиться в это горло и разорвать. Неудивительно, что Маркус хотел от него избавиться. Буди Хан в адмирале хоть половину чувств, захвативших сейчас Боунса, он был просто обязан уничтожить это существо. Нечеловеческое. Не человечное!

— Не стоит делать вид, что вы хоть что-то понимаете. Не подходите ко мне с этими инструментами, если не хотите, чтобы они оказались в вашем горле, доктор, — растянул это слово Хан. При разговоре рот этого существа был слишком подвижен, обнажая крепкие, почти звериные зубы, и снова приближая к чему-то древнему, опасному и безумно страшному. — И не стоит строить из себя вселенское всепрощение, вы смешны и наивны в этом.

Дверь в лабораторию дала сигнал о посетителе, и только этот звук привел в себя замершего МакКоя. Он моргнул, прогоняя оцепенение, и с шумом вдохнул. От койки с «больным» он буквально отскочил и, только каким-то невероятным и с трудом запоминающимся образом дойдя до двери, понял, что кто бы ни решил заглянуть на огонек, они вряд ли обрадуются перепуганному до седины доктору.

Тем более, что это оказался Спок, не пустить которого он просто не мог. Старпом и так был более чем вежлив и предусмотрителен, не войдя без разрешения.

— Вы бледны, доктор МакКой. Вам стоит отдохнуть и принять твердую пищу.

— Давай я сам себе буду методы лечения прописывать! — сразу же огрызнулся Боунс. — Или, может быть, мы решили подождать и еще немного полетать с мертвым капитаном на борту?

— Ваша раздражительность только подтверждает мои слова.

— Ладно, коммандер, замяли. Что тебе здесь нужно? Я же сказал, что сообщу, когда что-то станет ясно.

— Мы начинаем эвакуацию персонала, и мне необходимо знать, как быстро это следует делать, с учетом, что капитан Кирк должен покинуть борт «Энтерпрайз» последним.

— То есть на сколько растягивать дело? Мне нужно еще часа три минимум. — МакКой взглянул на свой рабочий стол, заваленный приборами и емкостями. — Я должен убедиться, что это не убьет Джима изнутри.

Спок какое-то время вглядывался в него своими темными глазами, и после взгляда Хана это почти приносило облегчение. И почему Леонард раньше не замечал, какие теплые и живые глаза у этого зеленокрового гоблина? Неудивительно, что Джим так привязался к нему, неудивительно, что так вцепился. Мальчишке всегда не хватало заботы и внимания, а самое главное — тепла. 

Совсем немного, лишь на какие-то миллиметры склонив голову к плечу, он медленно и вдумчиво произнес:

— Вы хотите убедиться, что это будет наш капитан. Согласен с вашим решением. У меня к вам есть еще один вопрос. Почему вы заблокировали свою лабораторию и отдали такие распоряжения мистеру Скотту?

— Не думал, что когда-то это скажу, но… Включи мозги, Спок! То, что я сейчас тут делаю, не просто незаконно, но еще и сверхбесчеловечно и попирает все правила этики медицины и общества. Что ты знаешь про период евгенических войн в нашей истории?

— В это время человечество усиленно пыталось улучшить вид путем селекционного отбора.

— О, минуточку — не наши попытки, мистер Спок. Группы амбициозных ученых. Я уверен, вы знаете этот тип — преданы логике, полностью бесстрастны.* Настолько, чтобы создавать подобное, — кивнул он в сторону Хана, снова изображавшего из себя спящего. Да и плевать на него. — Ты видел, на что способен этот нелюдь. А теперь представь, если кто-то решит продолжить подобные опыты в наше время. Продолжить не на пустом месте. Прежнего Вулкана не существует, зато есть угроза из космоса в виде клингонов и прочего полупиратского отребья. Опасность, ужас, паника! Кто бы ни захотел возродить этот проект, он без проблем найдет себе оправдания. 

— Доктор…

— И я не хочу новых войн на планете. Не хочу больше видеть, как наши корабли падают просто потому, что мы не устраиваем кого-то из этих генномодифицированных ублюдков. И я это не начну, Спок. Всё, что я сейчас делаю — делать бы не должен. Но на этом отвратительном и гнилом свете есть только два человека, ради которых я готов не только умереть, но и убить. Только Джиму этого мало, ради его жизни мне надо пойти против самого себя, всего человечества, людской глупости и алчности. И я это сделаю. Но не проси меня трясти исподним под носом у акул. 

— Не совсем понимаю, причем тут ваше белье, но общую мысль я уловил. Она вполне здрава, а ваши опасения оправданы. Человечество слишком тяготеет к саморазрушению. Вы приятно поражаете меня, доктор Маккой.

— Вот давай без оскорблений! — поморщился Боунс. — Просто я хорошо знаю собственных коллег и всю эту дрянную систему. Если у меня хоть что-то получится, Джиму даже в задницу заглянут, чтобы понять — как именно. А я не хочу, чтобы он становился подопытным трибблом.

— Вы считаете, что если закроете свои исследования, это может пресечь интерес к ним? 

— Пресечь не получится, но я хотя бы не буду обязан делать себе сэппуку и быть ответственным за волну идиотизма. 

— Я могу чем-то помочь? В деле… идиотизма?

— Делай свое дело. Посмотри на меня, Спок. У каждого из нас своя миссия. Джим должен быть капитаном и вести корабль вперед. Ты… должен притормаживать его на поворотах и быть зерном логики в нашем хаосе. А я должен спасать жизни. Мы должны это делать, чтобы остаться собой. Без этого мы будем уже не теми Кирком, Споком и прочими. Так что просто делай свое дело. И выиграй для меня немного времени. 

— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, доктор.

— Ты и так сделал. Остальное доверь мне.

Спок бросил потемневший взгляд в сторону Хана. И Леонард очень надеялся, что он не заметил там того, чего не нужно. 

— Последний на сегодня вопрос. Почему он? Вы могли взять любого.

— Никогда не думал, что в твоих устах это будет так неприлично звучать, Спок! Просто поверь, что так было правильно. Пусть может и не совсем логично. Но правильно.

Падд на его столе запищал, сигнализируя об окончании очередного процесса анализа. От тихого звука доктор вздрогнул, и это явно не осталось незамеченным со стороны коммандера. Он снова посмотрел тем испытующим взглядом, словно собирался провести мелдинг одними только глазами. 

— Мне надо работать, Спок. Обсудим вопросы различия правильности и логики как-нибудь за бутылочкой бренди. Я приглашаю. Но только надо будет Джима дождаться, а то он обидится, что мы пили без него. 

Спок на какое-то время опустил глаза, раздумывая.

— Думаю, такое совместное времяпрепровождение после тяжелой ситуации будет… правильным.

— О-о!

— С точки зрения логики, — добавил хитроухий вулканец, покинув лабораторию.

— Вот гоблин зеленокровый! Джимми, слышишь, ты и его умудрился испортить!

Разумеется, капитан не ответил, а МакКой вернулся к своим исследованиям.

Как еще ему было объяснить, что в этом случае Хан — это действительно титул? Титул сильнейшей твари в стае диких северных волков. Что кровь этого монстра имеет исключительные свойство оживления не потому, что он сверхчеловек, а потому, что его таким задумали? И то, что сейчас делал Боунс — больше чем чистка от побочных эффектов, вроде возросших, кратковременных способностей к регенерации. 

Кроме того… Для вулканского разума и человеческой души и так слишком много всего. И убийство могло стать тем последним гвоздем, что будет заколочен в гроб их прежнего, занудного, отмороженного, но уже дорогого им Спока. Джим бы не простил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В оригинале фраза звучала так:  
> Спок: "Ваши попытки улучшить вид путем селекционного отбора".   
> Маккой: "О, минуточку - не наши попытки, мистер Спок. Группы амбициозных ученых. Я уверен, вы знаете этот тип - преданы логике, полностью бесстрастны."   
> Космическое племя (Space Seed)


	5. Глава 5 "Если я исчезну..."

_В этой картине сгущаются краски,  
Искренне любят, но терпят фиаско.  
Что-то опять случилось в раю.  
Стойку обнял оловянный солдатик,  
Он окружен, а точней, оквадрачен,  
Время платить, и закончить войну._

_Ровно дыши, капитан моей распущенной души,  
В этом городе так странно звучит  
Безвоздушная тревога._

_(Би-2 - Безвоздушная тревога)*_

— Боунс, ты как?

Кинув мрачный взгляд на вошедшего капитана, он молча достал второй стакан и налил в него коллекционный виски, припрятанный до момента возвращения из пятилетней миссии. Как ни странно для тех, кто знал об аэрофобии доктора МакКоя, даже слепому идиоту становилось понятно, что он был совсем не против этого путешествия. А уж самые близкие друзья замечали, что у Боунса «пятки сверкали», как сказал Джим. Да он и сам не возражал против этого, ничего не объясняя самому капитану и лишь иногда ловя на себе задумчивые взгляды старпома, который старался тут же увести тему в другое русло. Кирк это, разумеется, замечал, но помалкивал. Что-что, но шаткий воцарившийся мир он ценил, хотя обычно искренне наслаждался пикировками ворчливого доктора и логичного вулканца. Ну, а если у них есть какая-то маленькая тайна, то зачем в нее лезть лично ему?

Леонард сделал очередной глоток и хмуро посмотрел на капитана.

— Веселюсь тут, разве не видно? Со мной уже связывался мой адвокат, представляешь, эта стерва обвинила в похищении Джоанны меня! Спэнсер, правда, с этим быстро разобрался, у меня же алиби, я в заднице космоса, играю в стрелялки с какими-то отморозками или лечу твою долбанную аллергию. Да и судья уже подписал документы на временную передачу опеки. — Он потер лицо руками. — Я… у меня слов нет, представляешь?

— Ты боишься, — хлопнул его по плечу Джим. — Ничего, Боунси, мы найдем твою малышку и закопаем тех, кто это сделал. Ты же не думаешь, что кто-то позволит безнаказанно похищать детей офицера Звездного Флота? Уверен, сейчас на Земле вовсю идут поиски. Кому вообще могло подобное прийти в голову? Это же непременная поимка и смертная казнь!

МакКой промолчал, не желая врать, будто совсем не знает ответ на вопрос, как не мог и рассказать. Наверное, это бы смешно звучало: «Понимаешь, Джим, когда-то я назвал одного знакомого террориста Чашей Лазаря и проболтался, что кроме тебя дорожу своей дочерью, а теперь мне пришло в подарок растение с аналогичным названием и мою малышку похитили. Но это совсем не связано, нет». Даже наивный Чехов не поверил бы в отсутствие связи между этими событиями и самым страшным воспоминанием доктора МакКоя. Самым странным воспоминанием. 

— Давай сменим тему, Кирк. Лучше расскажи, ради чего я побывал под обстрелом. И кто это вообще были?

— Местное подполье. Крутое подполье, я бы сказал. Но они — проблема местного правительства. Гораздо интересней другое, Боунс. — Кирк заглянул в свой бокал, словно «Боунс» скрывался где-то на дне. — Им кто-то рассказал, что именно здесь, в это время будет передаваться партия суперсовременного оружия. Более того, мы нашли прибор, глушивший сигнал транспортера, и он явно родом из Федерации. 

— Выкладывай, — несильно пнул его по голени Леонард. — Я этот твой взгляд всегда узнаю. Ты мне с таким же говорил про Джоанну.

— Им поставили условие — убить всех, кто там будет. И если бы Скотти не был таким одержимым и не расстрелял их всех своей новой игрушкой, мы могли бы вас потерять.

— Это что, мне теперь придется говорить спасибо этому ошалелому шотландцу? Так, вызывай его и Спока, будем отмечать наше тысячное спасение и думать.

— Уже, — радостно улыбнулся Джим. — Я знал, что ты быстро оттаешь и начнешь ворчать.

Через десять минут Скотти уже разливал очередную инопланетную дрянь по стаканам, МакКой водил возле нее трикодером, пытаясь узнать, не вредно ли это для организма, и «благодарил» техника за спасение в таких выражениях, что слово «спасибо» там мог заметить только милый и добродушный Монтгомери. 

— Может быть вы еще что-то странное заметили? — допытывался Кирк. Голубоглазого капитана явно потрясывало от одной только мысли, что кто-то хотел убить членов его экипажа. Более того — его ближайших друзей.

— Конечно, Джим! Я только и делал, что оглядывался в перерывах между стрельбой!

— Боунс, а хочешь, я сейчас при всех вспомню, что в Академии в своей группе ты был лучшим стрелком? А как на второй год, когда ваш тренер по рукопашке совсем тебя достал выговорами за прогулы, ты его на маты уложил? Наш милый добрый доктор!

— Вот именно — доктор! А со мной учились недоросли, которые оружие держали только для компьютерных стрелялок и симуляторов. Нормативы академии для медиков вообще больше походят на «лишь бы сами не поранились». Мистер Спок, не надо на меня смотреть так, будто мне должно стать стыдно за прогулы занятий, вы мне не мамочка!

— Я не одобряю прогулы обязательных физических занятий, но у вас, доктор, должны были быть какие-то веские аргументы. Подозреваю, они связаны с бывшим кадетом Кирком.

— Не надо меня сюда впутывать! Он только пару раз вытаскивал меня из неприятностей… зато каждый месяц! — тут же ощетинился тот самый «кадет». Затем вздохнул: — Не наезжай на него, Спок! Боунс работал, чтобы оплачивать адвоката и посылать подарки дочери. Кадетской зарплаты только-только хватало на выпивку.

— Закрыли тему, Джим. 

— Извини, не хотел тебя расстраивать. Но это всё равно несправедливо! Почему ты не позволил мне или адмиралу Пайку вмешаться в процесс? Нам бы хватило только намекнуть, и твоя бывшая ничего бы не смогла сделать, закон был на твоей стороне, вне зависимости от того, перед кем она ноги раздвигала.

— Проклятье, Джим! Это моё дело.

— Нет, МакКой! Черт тебя подери, когда ты перестанешь строить из себя святого? Трясешься над всеми нами, но как только речь заходит о помощи тебе, то словно тебя и не существует. Почему ты никого к себе не подпускаешь? Спока и то легче на откровенность развести, чем тебя.

— Прошу прощенья, капитан? — дернул бровью вулканец.

— Что? Ты хоть раз за эти четыре года видел Боунса по-настоящему взбешенным, а не в этом его состоянии «какие вы тут все идиоты»? Почему ты не доверяешь мне?

— Я доверяю тебе, Джим. Просто есть вещи, которые мужчина должен решать сам. Ты же сам решаешь в какую историю нас втянуть, не обращая внимания на все возражения. Каждому — свое, — протянул он бокал с плещущейся на дне янтарной жидкостью. 

Кирк ударил в него своим:

— Упрямый засранец! Так, Скотти, что там за оружие такое волшебное?

— О-о, капитан, это что-то с чем-то! — Скотти положил свой падд на стол и начал показывать схемы и что-то объяснять. 

Три макушки разве что не сталкивались, силясь разобраться, ради чего столько кутерьмы. Доктор же продолжал пить и очень надеялся, что всё будет не так страшно, как он подозревает. 

Ему всё время не давал покоя тот подарок. Довольно распространенное на своей планете растение, в биожидкости, что поддерживала его здоровым и живым, не было ничего особенного. МакКой как их только не просвечивал, не анализировал и даже эксперимента ради пожевал, чуть не травмировав себе слизистую оболочку рта, жгучее оказалось растеньице. В общем — ничего в нем особенного не было, кроме названия и внешнего вида. Кровавая чаша… Чаша Лазаря? 

Почему-то даже сейчас, через три года, он помнил это сравнение, оно настигло и сковало все его мысленные процессы сразу же, как Леонард увидел эти красные смоляные капли. Послание, которое он понял с первого взгляда. Послание физическое, немного старомодное и оттого более весомое. Только что оно значило? 

Вот гад, а?

Боунс всегда знал, что порой ему лучше держать язык за зубами… Знал, но в его возрасте как-то уже слишком поздно этому учиться.

— Эти технологии не кажутся вам знакомыми? — озадачился Спок, рассматривая какую-то схему.

Кирк и Скотти подняли головы, сначала посмотрев на вулканца, а потом и переглянувшись. И лица у них были такие, что ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось.

— Что там такого уникального?

— Что-то подобное я видел, когда помогал разбирать «Возмездие». Людей тогда не хватало, а мне было просто интересно, как эта громадина сумела вытворять такое в варпе, да еще и догнать нашу девочку. Ну-у-у, в общем-то, я сам напросился в группу разбора, — засмущался Скотти, словно признаваясь в измене любимой женщине. — «Энтерпрайз» еще стояла полностью неготовая к ремонту, вот я… Но это было крайне интересно. Некоторые замеченные мной детали я даже использовал. Жаль, что нам запретили записывать и вообще распространяться…

— Скотти, короче.

— Капитан, у техники тоже есть свой почерк, свои детали. И тут они есть. Эта штука явно из разработок, сделанных для «Возмездия». 

— В том, что новые технологии пытаются освоить, нет ничего необычного.

— Да, Спок. Но то, что их пытаются протащить через задний вход, используя «Энтерпрайз», меня бесит.

— Согласен. Это недопустимо.

— О! Боунс, отметь этот день в календаре, он со мной согласился.

— Прямо спешу и падаю! Коммандер, хватит на меня так смотреть, вы меня нервируете! Если хотите что-то у меня спросить или вдруг появились обвинения — вперед, не держите в себе! А если нет, то и нечего во мне дырки сверлить.

— Обвинения? — нахмурился Джим. — В чем? Боунс, о чем ты?

— Проехали, Джим. Я устал. А еще меня сегодня чуть не расстреляли какие-то полудурки. Хотя… ничего нового. Когда с тобой было по-другому?

Джим усмехнулся и ударил в его бокал своим.

— Расслабься, док. Мы во всем разберемся. Ты мне веришь?

— Скорее я тебя опасаюсь! Ты уж разберешься, потом не соберешь…

***

Двое суток без вестей, без знаний, с надеждой, что, когда они выйдут из варпа, с ними сразу же выйдут на связь, и звонкий голос его девочки скажет, что с ней все в порядке, она просто заблудилась или уехала с подругой в аквапарк, забыв предупредить мать, или угнала машину и решила стать проституткой. Черт, он сейчас был согласен даже на то, чтобы она в Звездный Флот записалась, лишь бы нашлась!

К концу второго дня он уже так задергался, что от него даже медицинский персонал начал шарахаться, хотя эти вроде бы привыкли уже ко всему. Доктор планировал отвлечь себя подготовкой необходимых данных, которые он собирал за время миссии, хотя при нем они и так были в полном порядке, Боунс не терпел хаоса в своем царстве шприца и белых халатов. Но всё же он не рассчитывал так быстро попасть на Землю, да и две незаконченные диссертации, что он писал в свободное время, требовали кое-какого внимания именно здесь и сейчас. Вряд ли потом ему так просто удастся провести подобные исследования, лаборатории на «Энтерпрайз» отличались передовыми технологиями, которыми не каждый институт может похвастаться. Да и запись туда будет на месяц вперед, а тут можно прийти, сверкнуть глазами, и уже через полчаса народ разбегается во все стороны, лишь бы не попадаться на зуб ворчливому доктору.

Когда его коммуникатор пискнул, доктор оторвался от микроскопа и, потирая глаза, ответил:

— МакКой! Что у вас там еще случилось?

— Мостик — доктору МакКою, — раздался голос Ухуры. — Через час мы выйдем из варпа, капитан хотел бы, чтобы вы пришли.

— Хорошо, — поджал губы Леонард. 

В этот момент он остро осознал, что лучше ожидание хороших новостей, надежда на них, чем то категоричное нет, что ему явно скажут. С другой стороны — невозможность хоть что-то сделать действовала как зараза, разъедая тело и душу изнутри. Сидеть и ждать? 

Где это видано, чтобы, столкнувшись с неприятностями, Леонард Горацио МакКой делал такие глупости? Ну как-то так получилось, что, если вовремя не успеть, то Джим подхватит очередную гадость, Чехов простынет, Сулу порежется в бою с аборигенами, Скотти уронит очередную вундервафлю себе на ногу или траванется местным пойлом. В этом смысле его радовал только Спок… этим же и раздражая. Так что нет, сидеть на месте и ждать, когда к нему принесут тело друга — не лучший вариант. Тем более когда речь заходит о Джоанне. 

Подняв себя, МакКой успел принять душ, переодеться, проверить дела в медотсеке и даже захватить с собой Йорика. Триббл признал знакомые руки и чуть слышно заурчал.

Издалека завидев доктора с горжеткой в руках, члены экипажа бросались врассыпную или изображали крайнюю степень занятости. И неудивительно, он ведь знал, что по «Энтерпрайз» ходит примета, будто увидеть доктора МакКоя с трибблом — к нервному потрясению как минимум от того же доктора. Правда, также поговаривали, что Боунс в особых приступах ярости кидается своим маленьким питомцем, но тут было сразу два возражения. Первое — ругался он обычно только с Кирком и Споком, а остальных же мог заставить сделать так, как требуется, и не повышая голос. Второе — просто никогда бы не стал рисковать питомцем. А слух пошел с тех пор, как сбежавший Йорик упал на голову мистеру Споку, попутно громко и довольно урча. Джим тогда долго смеялся, что зверек подстерег и злостно напал на его старпома. А он сам почему-то ревновал и боялся. Ну а что если бы этот ушастый гоблин умел различать трибблов? 

Так что теперь славный доктор предпочитал выгуливать своего пушистого зверька только в крайних случаях. Вот примерно в тех, когда еще немного, и он начнет им кидаться.

— Боунс, опять народ пугал? — рассмеялся Джим, сразу как-то сбавляя градус напряженности на мостике. 

— До выхода из варпа — пять, четыре, — начал отсчет Сулу, — три, два, один. 

Звездолет едва заметно тряхнуло, но за время, проведенное на борту, все уже успели привыкнуть. Да и сам Леонард почти перестал обращать на подобное внимание, он с детства любил серфинг и держать равновесие не просто умел, но даже достиг в этом некоего мастерства, умудряясь проводить операции в условиях едва ли не вертящегося корабля. Что с таким капитаном очень полезный навык!

— Это не Земля, — заявил доктор, разглядывая поблескивающую фасолину естественного спутника на фоне красной планеты.

— Вы как никогда правы, доктор МакКой, — отозвался вулканец. — Это Марс. 

— Нам надо сбросить балласт на станции Деймоса. И только тогда мы вернемся домой, Боунс. А ты пока можешь связаться с командованием и узнать новости. Со мной пойдет Сулу. Это не обсуждается, Спок. Мостик — Скотти, — связался с техником капитан. — Как там наша посылочка, упакована? 

— Да, капитан! Я всё уложил по местам!

— Хорошо. Жду в шаттле. Ухура, свяжешь доктора со штабом?

— Я буду во второй переговорной. Так, Спок, а ты куда?

— С вами, доктор МакКой. У меня тоже есть несколько вопросов.

Ну да, вопросы. Можно поверить, если не видеть этого чуть заиндевевшего лица.

— Этот разговор не для твоих острых ушей. Я позову тебя, когда закончу. На вот, присмотри пока за Йориком.

Спок удивленно приподнял бровь, переводя взгляд с Леонарда на триббла в своих руках и обратно.

МакКой какое-то время смотрел на погасший экран, а затем уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки. Дрожащие то ли от нервного напряжения, то ли от болезни. 

Он не справился… Ни с ролью мужа, ни с ролью отца, ни с ролью врача. Он во всем допустил ошибки. Он предавал одно ради другого. И во всем проигрывал. 

Звук коммуникатора в тишине показался отвратительно громким и неприятным. Липким каким-то.

— Капитан — доктору МакКою. Боунс, бери шаттл и быстро сюда. 

— Что случилось, Джим? — остро кольнуло беспокойство. 

— Некогда объяснять. Ты нужен здесь.

На ходу дав команду подготовить для себя шаттл, МакКой бросился в доки. Проигрывать в роли друга он тоже не собирался. 

Кто-то, попавшийся на пути Леонарда, тут же связался с медотсеком, предупредив о готовности. На «Энтерпрайз» было много всяких примет, и вот если доктор куда-то бежал, то его службе стоило собраться и расчехлить аппаратуру. Впрочем, это касалось любых членов высшего состава. Бегающий Спок вообще вводил окружающих в состояние легкого шока и желание схватиться хоть за что-то.

Заняв место пилота, Леонард вывел челнок в открытый космос. Прямо перед ним расстилалась поверхность красной планеты и неровные контуры песочно-серебристого Деймоса, дальнего из двух спутников Марса.

— Спок — доктору МакКою, — раздался голос по переговорному устройству в кабине, когда шаттл был уже на полпути к спутнику Марса. — Куда вы? 

— Меня вызвал Джим. 

— Я только что разговаривал с капитаном, они с мистером Сулу собирались возвращаться.

— Что за чушь? У меня что, по-твоему, слуховые галлюцинации? 

— Немедленно транспортируйте доктора МакКоя! — раздался резкий голос Спока. 

Почти в то же мгновенье его окружило сиянье.

— Как я это ненавижу!

И уже на полпути в неизвестность он услышал звук взрыва и корежащегося металла.


	6. Глава 6 "Возможно, мы будем жить" Часть 3

_Я не буду лгать врачу:  
Это было и раньше,   
Мой приступ не нов.   
Это не значит почти ничего,   
Кроме того, что, возможно, мы будем жить. _

_Мы должны быть внимательней в выборе слов,  
Оставь безнадежных больных,   
Ты не вылечишь мир, и в этом всё дело.   
Пусть спасет лишь того, кого можно спасти,   
Спасет того, кого можно спасти   
Доктор твоего тела... (С) Нау_

**Борт USS «Энтерпрайз», 23 часа с момента констатации смерти капитана Джеймса Tиберия Кирка**

Сказать, что доктор так уж мучился в моральном плане, было бы сильным преувеличением. Он понимал, что именно делал, и пытался заранее уменьшить риски, но и не задавался вопросом — а правильно ли поступает. Леонард просто делал то, что должен, потому что по-другому не мог. Трудно остаться в стороне и не вмешаться, когда у тебя есть возможность спасти человека, ставшего краеугольным камнем твоей нынешней жизни. 

Древняя мудрость гласит, что, спасая человека, ты становишься ответственен не только за него, но и за его дальнейшие поступки. Ведь кто ты такой, чтобы вмешиваться в божественное провидение? 

И это имело какой-то сакральный смысл, если бы не одно но — Боунс был врачом, он был долбанным доктором, который обязан спасать эти жизни! Более того, он собирался поставить на кон слишком много, чтобы спасти конкретно эту. 

В конечном итоге, слова «я за тебя…» — всего лишь слова, пока ты не столкнешься с выбором, на что же готов ради того самого «тебя». 

А доктор МакКой не привык к полумерам.

— Вы действительно сделаете то, что пообещали вулканцу?

Боунс оторвался от микроскопа и посмотрел в сторону своего беспокойного пациента.

— А что, по-вашему, я тут делаю? Колбочки переставляю?

— На каком этапе исследования? 

Голос Хана снова приобрел те глубокие приказные нотки, которым было просто невозможно не подчиниться. Вот только… МакКой ведь знал, что говорил со Споком в его присутствии. Знал, что не может вот так в лицо высказать этому сверхчеловеку, кем его на самом деле считает. Не мог объяснить, как противно и страшно ему было от того, что он видел в глазах и крови этого существа. Не раз и не два в своей практике доктору приходилось говорить родственникам о смерти, а больным о неутешительном диагнозе, и каждый раз это было где-то за гранью простых чувств. Для эмоционального Леонарда это было всё равно, что потерять кого-то своего. Да, со временем появился пласт цинизма, в который было так удобно кутаться от внешних раздражителей, но до сих пор доктор понимал, что борется за каждую жизнь, потому что это больше нужно ему самому, потому что он боится тех чувств. И вот теперь ему придется говорить о том, что он считает жизнь какого-то живого существа — общественно опасной… просто потому, что оно иное. 

Сверхчеловек… Выше, сильней, практичней. Столкнувшись с космосом и его жителями, люди явно приобрели не только пользу, но и тщательно спрятанный комплекс слабого. Человек увидел многообразие, в котором он был уже не венцом… Тяжелое испытание. Которое они проиграли, раз не приняли себя такими, какие есть, развивая не естественные способности, а забираясь туда, где должна царствовать природа. 

Вот только всё получилось не так, как хотелось. Назвав его сверхчеловеком, они автоматически поставили всех остальных людей на ступень ниже. Хотя бы для самого Хана. И тех, кто так же захочет подняться.

К сожалению, человеческий род действительно слаб и подвержен алчности. И крайне несовершенен.

— Доктор?

Вздрогнув от этого странного голоса, Боунс вдруг понял, что сидит, упершись невидящим взглядом в глаза этого самого сверхчеловека.

— Я почти закончил, остались только кое-какие тесты и общие проверки. — Он взглянул на показания анализатора. — Компьютерное моделирование подтверждает, что сыворотка действенна. С вероятностью в девяносто два процента и сколько там сотых или тысячных, как сказал бы Спок. 

— Покажите мне ваши разработки!

От подобной наглости с него вся задумчивость слетела, уступив место привычной раздражительности.

— А может, мне вас еще развязать и на прогулку вывести? 

— Я бы не отказался от вашего предложения. Но то, что вы истыкали меня иглами, слишком малое основание для подобных отношений.

Боунс выразительно задрал бровь:

— Я практически знаю весь ваш «внутренний мир», мистер Сингх. 

— Откуда вы знаете моё имя?

— Это так важно? — нахмурился МакКой, понимая, как ловко им пытаются манипулировать, ненадолго оттаскивая от опасных тем, а затем снова нападая. Ну не говорить же, что Спок слегка поболтал сам с собой? — Зачем вам видеть мои разработки?

Хан отвернулся от него, смотря своими прозрачными глазами в потолок. По тому, что раньше заметил доктор, было понятно, что этот хищник предпочитал пользоваться своей внешностью, гипнотизирующими глазами и довольно своеобразной мимикой почти как оружием, как силками, затягивающими неосторожных в свои сети. Он буквально подчинял себе этим особым магнетизмом.

Неудивительно, что сам МакКой даже не заметил, как встал и оказался рядом со своим подопытным. Хан явно обладал способностью к независимому перемещению чужих тел в пространстве.

— Если вам, доктор, действительно удалось то, о чем вы говорите, то вы столь же гениальны, сколь и наивны. Неужели вы думаете, Маркусу от меня нужен был только корабль и смерть? Не-ет, за жизнь, свою жизнь, люди всегда будут платить и требовать гораздо больше. Все эти ученые, эти адмиральские подстилки пытались сделать то, что вы сделали чуть больше чем за сутки. Доктор, вы понимаете, что прежде всего подвергаете опасности себя, а не капитана?

— «Энтерпрайз» ходит под командованием самого молодого капитана в истории Звездного Флота, его первый помощник — вулканский гибрид, имеющий двойника. Наш рулевой, лейтенант Сулу, способен играть в футбол астероидами и фехтует как заправский мушкетер. Энсин Чехов вообще ходячее недоразумение с наивными глазами и познаниями во всех сферах, куда он только мог дотянуться. От гениев на корабле некуда протолкнуться. А я просто сельский доктор, — приподнял бровь МакКой. И если бы здесь был Кирк, он бы сказал, что Боунс смеется, даже несмотря на вечно поджатые губы и чуть опущенные уголки губ.

Возможно, Хан тоже видит эту улыбку и именно поэтому пытается уязвить.

— Ваш капитан собрал потрясающий экипаж, которым не умел управлять.

— Нас собрал капитан Пайк. Которого ты убил.

В общем-то, у Хана получилось стереть тот отсвет в темно-зеленых глазах доктора. 

Развить довольно болезненную тему им так и не дали. Да и не особенно хотелось. 

— Да, мисс Лауринс? — отвечает он на вызов коммуникатора.

— Доктор МакКой, технику Додсу стало хуже, вы…

— Да паразита вам в печенки! Иду, готовьте операционную.

Минута… Минута на то, чтобы запаролить все данные, снова вколоть в Хана порцию снотворного, даже не надеясь на результат, запереть лабораторию и встать над уже недышащим телом парня. Крепкое, молодое сердце еще боролось, но головной мозг постепенно отказывал, не желая продолжать цепляться за эту жизнь. 

И только через полчаса форменной битвы доктор МакКой признал: «Он мертв».

Войдя в лабораторию, Боунс почти привычно стянул водолазку, пропитанную кровью и обеззараживающим спреем, зашвыривая ее в утилизатор. Достал из отсека дополнительную форму, натянул на себя. Затем из того же отсека извлек флягу и хорошенько так к ней приложился. Встряхнул головой. 

— Судя по вашим метаниям, доктор, вы всё же не всесильны.

МакКой не стал отвечать. Не смог бы. А еще он теперь вряд ли будет даже в шутку поминать вспышку Спока, готового убить этого хищного гада. 

Всех — не спасти. Это им твердили с первого курса. Всех не спасти — это было общим проклятьем. Просто не спасти. Но разум до сих пор отказывается в это верить. Каждый раз отказывается. Когда жизнь ускользает сквозь пальцы, а ты хватаешься за нее, ты держишь в руках еще бьющееся сердце, уже каким-то шестым-десятым-сотым чувством зная, что смерть стоит за твоим плечом. Но продолжаешь бороться, ведь это нужно не пациенту, это нужно тебе. Ты должен себе сказать потом — я сделал всё, что мог, всё. Потом придется уверять себя в этом, пить и продумывать, какие действия ты мог еще сделать, просчитывать, искать ту лазейку, где не смерть или пациент, где ты ошибся. Когда Кирк в который раз заползает на «Энтерпрайз» в состоянии свежей отбивной, ему вовсе не нужна помощь, это Леонард не может смотреть, не может стоять, сложив руки, не может не волноваться.

Всех не спасти. 

Но что за ноша решать — кого именно спасать, а у кого не останется шанса?..

Доктор посмотрел на криокапсулу. С Кирком бы ничего не случилось за час, который МакКой мог посвятить этому неизвестному светловолосому технику. И оба были бы живы.

А еще лучше — герметизировать камеру, в которую Джим засадил эту гадкую светлоглазую тварь, и выкачать из нее воздух, раз для него даже сломанный позвоночник не критичен. 

Мотнув головой, он отогнал от себя подобные мысли и занялся сывороткой. Чем быстрее с этим будет покончено, тем быстрее он сможет запереться у себя в каюте и напиться так, чтобы хоть на мгновение забыть простое правило «всех не спасти».

***

С Ханом он больше не разговаривал. Да и тот не был самоубийцей, прекрасно поняв, что доктор больше не в настроении развлекать себя беседами. Лекарство на него полностью перестало действовать. А вот трубка, идущая к груди «донора», почти всегда оставалась багряной, перегоняя кровь. И для самого сверхчеловека это не значило ничего особенно хорошего, относительно приятное времяпрепровождение заканчивалось, доктор спешил накопить достаточно нужного материала для создания сыворотки, которая обязана поднять мертвеца.

Через два долгих часа МакКой по связи вызвал Спока и вышел с ним из лаборатории.

В этот раз избавиться от стягивающих тело жгутов было гораздо проще. Организм давно адаптировался к инъекциям и не реагировал на них, а тело прекрасно отдохнуло и почти восстановилось.

Хан медленно опустил босые ноги на пол, поднимаясь одним слитным движением, прислушиваясь, как напрягается каждая мышца. Всё так же плавно и неторопливо подошел к рабочему столу доктора. Может, он и был весьма талантлив во всем, что казалось медицины, но с техникой, похоже, не дружил, и взломать его коды было делом пары секунд. Просмотрев данные, сверхчеловек неприятно усмехнулся, похоже, МакКой действительно даже не предполагает, что он умудрился сделать. Оставив в записях несколько своих пометок и небольшое послание лично для самого доктора, он вернул защиту на место. Бросив взгляд на криокапсулу, где сейчас был совсем не его человек, Хан подошел к отсеку, в котором хранилась одежда. И не то чтобы она была ему нужна, но для его же блага лучше сейчас не подчеркивать собственную чуждость. Узкая водолазка села на теле как влитая, ничем не отличаясь от десятка таких же, лежащих на полке, и сотни, что прикрывают экипаж корабля, хотя он бы с большим удовольствием надел ту, что была сейчас на докторе. Эта мысль ему понравилась.

Когда дверь в лабораторию открылась, он уже сидел на своей койке, положив расслабленные руки на колени и пристально смотря на вошедших. Доктору МакКою такие вольности явно не понравились, и он недовольно поджал губы и нахмурился. 

— Мистер Спок, как я рад вас… видеть. 

— Не могу ответить тем же, — вроде бы спокойно ответил вулканец, но его взгляд ненадолго метнулся к капсуле, проверяя ее состояние. 

Хан просто смотрит на коммандера, издевательски щуря глаза и замечая, как тот начинает волноваться. Вулканец проверяет реакцию доктора, уткнувшегося в падд, словно тот не прибежал бы, стоило поставить их капитана в опасность. Но вот только МакКой знал, что Хан не причинит вреда криокапсуле и телу в ней. И это знание немного забавляло. Словно общая тайна. Холод и безысходность. 

Вот только в Хане оно было приумножено в семьдесят два раза.

— Еще бы могли. С вашим полным отсутствием страстности, вы способны только подчиняться приказам. Кто приказывает вам сейчас? 

Да, тот, кто приказывает остроухому, сейчас зависит от крови самого Хана. И в этом есть такая глубокая, такая ядовитая ирония. 

Как и в том, что он сам склоняет голову к плечу, замечая, как доктор готовит для него шприц. И смотрит в темные глаза вулканца, наслаждаясь полным осознанием происходящего. Стрелять в лаборатории, полной сверхточного оборудования, а главное — с криокапсулой капитана и надеждой на его жизнь, они не будут. Связать его силой сейчас тоже будет проблематично. Но и подпускать к Хану единственного, кто может спасти Джима Кирка — тоже довольно рискованно.

Доктор совершенно не боится, подходя к нему. И усиленно делает вид, будто не понимает, что же тут такого особенного. На мгновение застывает напротив, между его разведенных коленей. Затем колет в шею отработанным движением, каким можно было бы убивать.

— Как я справился с ролью замены вашего капитана, доктор?

Ему не надо смотреть на лицо МакКоя, чтобы понимать его чувства. Он как натянутая струна, звучащая от каждого "прикосновения". Лучше понаблюдать за тем, как напрягается вулканец, когда он смотрит поверх чужого плеча. Боится? Но не за жизнь доктора, а за светловолосого мальчишку. В то время как врач сам бросился к Хану, лишь бы лишний раз не напрягать и не волновать старпома. Он защищает и тебя, полукровка, и своего капитана, и весь ваш бесполезный экипаж.

А кого защищаешь ты?

Хан едва дотронулся до бока стоящего рядом мужчины, стоило тому только сделать движение в сторону, чтобы отойти и позволить кому-то другому сковать пленнику руки. 

— Нет, доктор, — выделил это слово сверхчеловек. — Вы сами. 

— Это моя лаборатория! — тут же ощетинился тот. — Приказывать и манипулировать тут имею право только я!

Но всё же взял протянутые металлические наручники. Когда они оказались на руках Хана, тот тихо, так, чтобы расслышал только МакКой и вулканец, спросил:

— Доктор, вы бы убили меня ради него? И скольких вы готовы убить?


	7. Глава 7 "В развороченном раю"

_Всё растратили, всё отдали,  
За сокровища холодные.  
За сокровища холодные  
Душу продали свою._

_И горит огонь, не гаснет.  
Только будет ли им счастье?  
Только будет ли им счастье  
В развороченном раю?  
(Пикник — В развороченном раю)_

— Как же я это ненавижу!

МакКой стоял на коленях, упираясь в пол локтями и лбом. Его мутило, трясло… и снова мутило. Если выбирать между шаттлом в открытом космосе и транспортером, расщепляющим тебя на микрочастицы, он предпочитал послать Джима в эротическое путешествие по клингонской территории и остаться на Земле. Но когда не было выхода, приходилось прибегать к технике, где он хотя бы оставался целым. А уж после того, как по пьянке наслушался рассказов Скотти о его первых экспериментах в переносе, всплакнув о судьбе несчастной псины адмирала Арчера, и подавно никуда не хотелось.

Так, вдох, выдох, подобрать желудок.

— Вам трудно угодить… доктор.

— Да мне, блядь, легко угодить! Оставить меня в покое, например.

О, как бы он хотел, чтобы так и случилось. Спокойно добраться до Земли, забрать Джоанну в дом, который он снял в престижном районе Атланты, закончить хотя бы одну диссертацию, запатентовать кое-какие научные разработки, которые обеспечат его дочери безбедную жизнь. Просто отдохнуть от космоса, пожить обычной жизнью. 

Но «кони всё скачут, избы всё горят», а он даже не баба, а уставший доктор, которому слегка за тридцать и еще год в перспективе. 

Да еще и это «доктор» ну очень знакомо звучит. Прямо даже начинаешь жалеть, что твои самые кошмарные мысли про неисправные транспортеры не сработали.

— Право на покой вы, доктор, потеряли, когда взялись играть в Бога.

Прикусив язык фигурально и плотнее сжав губы для верности, Леонард промолчал. И звезды не потухли, и время не закончило свой бег, да и вообще ничего жуткого не произошло. Что было странно. 

Медленно встав, он сошел с транспортерной площадки и посмотрел за широкое стекло, открывающее вид на Деймос. Где-то справа от него виделась зависшая «Энтерпрайз», а чуть в стороне хлам, оставшийся от его шаттла. На мгновенье пришла мысль, что на них и так транспорта скоро не напасешься, да и Джима теперь не попрекнешь в разбазаривании имущества Звездного Флота, но быстро захлебнулась. Не до этого сейчас. Резко развернувшись, МакКой посмотрел на человека, застывшего около пульта управления транспортером. Хотя скорее — сверхчеловека.

— И какого дьявола?

Голос Леонарда прозвучал громко, густо, одной мощной волной чувств, таких разных, противоречивых, наполняя комнату, затапливая ее… и разбиваясь. Холод всегда оказывается сильней. Высокая, словно литая фигура, длинные ноги и руки, неподвижная грудная клетка. Мрамор и лед. Белая кожа, лицо как маска и ледяные прозрачные глаза.

— С добрым утром, доктор МакКой. — На лице Хана вроде бы не двинулась ни одна мышца, но что-то такое неуловимо изменилось, сделав его еще более хищным.

Ну прекрасно! Джим не знает где, после взрыва на шаттле и саботажа, с генномодифицированным маньяком, который еще и иронизирует. Мечта всей жизни просто!

Так что, подумав, Боунс решил, что в его случае болтать больше реально не стоит. Хотя с другой стороны, кто этот гад такой, чтобы затыкать его одним своим появлением без смирительной рубашки? Кто-кто… Террорист, убийца и сверхчеловек. 

— И? — всё же не выдержал он. — Вы меня пригласили на чашечку утреннего чая?

— Скорее, спасаю вашу жизнь. 

МакКой изогнул бровь, всем своим видом показывая, что и мысль глупая и исполнение подкачало. 

— Оригинальный способ! Чувствую себя принцессой, спасенной от огнедышащего дракона, — кивнул Боунс в сторону иллюминатора и развороченного шаттла. — И чем обязан? 

— Какая неосмотрительность для вас — влезать во все ловушки, что вам расставляют. 

— Ловушки? Зачем?

— Вы ведь и сами знаете, доктор. Это было так же очевидно, как и моё скорое пробуждение. Тем более для вас.

МакКой нахмурился. Последнее действительно было очевидно, даже если бы Хан не предупреждал его заранее. Но в том-то и дело. Он — предупреждал.

***

_Это была его личная просьба, которую Совет почему-то решил выполнить. В приказном тоне для Боунса. О чем он не преминул сообщить в своей привычной ворчливой форме, заявив, будто делать ему нечего, кроме как заниматься консервами. Высокое начальство, присутствующее на процедуре, неодобрительно смотрело на язвительного врача, а затем на его капитана, явно пытаясь понять — действительно ли Джим Кирк позволяет так с собой говорить. И, удостоверившись, словно успокоились, приняв такие отношения как данность, пропуская мимо ушей и всё остальное._

_— Боунс, я говорил, что тебе идет высыпаться и белое? Нет, ну правда! Одень в такой балахон Спока, и это будет бледная моль с бровями и челкой. Куда твоя жена смотрела, а?_

_Мистер МакКой демонстративно складывает руки на груди, чуть откидывая торс назад и переставая сутулиться._

_— В белом была она. А ты скоро начнешь хорошо смотреться с розовым лишайником, если не заткнешься. Спок, подержишь его потом, я просканирую, активный он слишком._

_— Конечно, доктор. Здоровью капитана ничто не должно мешать. Даже он сам._

_Отойдя от этих двоих, МакКой направился к морозильной установке, разве что не в десятый раз проверяя ее показания. Ну не слушать же, как чиновники громко и с выражением зачитывают протоколы и решение суда? Он исподволь смотрит на стоящих в стороне Кирка и Спока, отмечая наигранную активность первого и напряжение второго. Так хочется их встряхнуть, сказать, что тут они уже совершенно бессильны, что есть моменты, которые нужно просто пережить. Вот только… Тут все это понимают._

_Почему-то становится горько. Столько жизней…_

_Единственный, кому всё словно безразлично, закован в наручники от локтей до кончиков пальцев. На лице ни единой эмоции, в глазах холод и пустота. Серебристый термокомбинезон плотно обхватывает тело, подчеркивая ненормальную, совершенно дикую грацию. Отраженный, отвергнутый свет._

_Поймав его взгляд, Хан ухмыльнулся скорее глазами, нежели ртом. Такая ядовитая и ледяная издевка._

_— Доктор и криокамера._

_МакКой впервые подумал, каково это было — видеть его, так трясущегося за того, кто был в капсуле, принадлежавшей Хану. Думал ли он, насколько состояние доктора совпадает с метаниями самого сверхчеловека? И насколько в тот момент… они были похожи?_

_Не были и не могли быть._

_И всё же…_

_Боунс уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить что-то в своём репертуаре, не особо задумываясь о нежном нервном устройстве высокого начальства, как раздался негромкий, вкрадчивый голос Спока:_

_— Доктор МакКой, не пора ли приступить к делу?_

_— Спасибо за разрешение, мистер Спок! А я-то всё ждал, когда вы сигнальными флажками мне помашете. Давайте его сюда, — кивнул он охране._

_Пока крепкие мужчины вели одного заключенного, МакКой подготовил гипоспрей, еще раз перепроверив на состав жидкость, которую собирался ввести. Просто на всякий случай. Да и сам аппарат он использовал не казенный, а свой, пусть за это потом и придется отчитаться перед начальством. Но это мелочи, всегда можно свалить на «Просто забыл, я доктор, а не ходячий компьютер». Обычно прокатывало, связываться с ворчливым медиком, способным словесно оттаскать за уши даже вулканца, не говоря про адмиралов, никто не хотел. Когда после разгрома Нерона кто-то из адмиралтейства заикнулся, что неплохо бы назначить на «Энтерпрайз» компетентного СМО (разумеется, подсунув молодому и крайне активному выскочке своего человека), Кирк даже рот не успел открыть, а Пайк сделать жест типа «рукалицо», когда МакКой высказался в том плане, что в таком случае нечего будет приносить ему тушку недобитого капитана, а также всех тех, кто попадется голубоглазой заразе по ходу полета. Где-то на второй минуте речи Джим рассмеялся и сказал, что возьмет злобного доктора на себя, в искупление всех грехов перед Уставом Звездного Флота. И Леонард даже слегка обиделся, когда такое предложение приняли. Кто за кем еще присматривать будет!_

_Собственно, время показало его правоту._

_Поднеся к лицу Хана трикодер, доктор еще раз замерил все показания, хотя прекрасно помнил, что частоту биения сердца и даже внешней мозговой активности этот гад мог регулировать сам. Но протоколу это объяснять долго выйдет. Он слишком много знает. И непонятно, что именно понял сам, а что позволили увидеть. МакКой подавил желание глубоко вздохнуть и чуть плотнее сжал губы._

_Затем в дело пошел гипоспрей. Посмотрев на глухой костюм Хана и закованные по самое немогу руки, Боунс чуть заметно пожал плечами и, оттянув край ткани на горле, заодно и отметив ряд крупных родинок, засадил лекарство в трапециевидную мышцу над левой ключицей. Сам террорист, убийца и прочее, казалось, не испытал никакого дискомфорта и даже скорей развлекся, быстро и едва заметно скосив глаза на напрягшихся охранников. Доктор снова пожал плечами. Нет, он понимал, что так пугало этих людей, и то, насколько его иррациональное ощущение безопасности не вяжется с общей картиной, но совершенно не видел причин изображать зайца перед клеткой тигра, когда уже имел возможность не только все полосы пересчитать, но и подергать его за усы._

_— Сейчас должна начаться слабость и постепенно замедлится сердцебиение, — вслух, непонятно кому сказал МакКой, готовя трикодер. — Укладывайте эту Белоснежку._

_— Боунс! — простонал застывший в стороне Джим._

_Отмахнувшись от капитана, Леонард проследил, как приговоренный к долгому сну легко запрыгивает в капсулу, избавляя себя от сомнительной чести быть закинутым туда силой с помощью дюжих ребят, которые явно собирались не церемониться, а затем помыть руки с мылом. Хотя с другой стороны, такая бодрость духа намекала на слабость препарата. А его Боунс специально составил для конкретного случая. Обычно подобные криокамеры оснащены усыпляющим газом, но тут законники требовали усложнения процедуры. Да еще и его присутствия._

_Чуть склонившись над открытой капсулой, он прижал к щеке Хана сканер, отмечая в данных трикодера, как препарат медленно, но действовал._

_— Доктор, — мягким рокотом прокатился голос, — вы ведь понимаете, что это не конец?_

_МакКой чуть заметно кивнул. В данный момент он не мог заставить себя злиться, ненавидеть, презирать. На его дельте был нарисован красный крест, белый костюм врача обнимал тело, давая эфемерную защищенность, медицинский аппарат в руках отсчитывал затухающий пульс. Невозможно ненавидеть того, кому нужна твоя помощь. Хотя бы просто в том, чтобы стоять рядом, смотреть без злобы, прощаться. Леонард знал, что это существо из диких времен никогда его о подобном не попросит даже взглядом, но он слишком хорошо знал людей, знал тех, кто готовится к смерти. Поэтому просто стоял рядом и смотрел, как постепенно лицо убийцы теряет то каменное выражение, как горше кривятся четко очерченные губы, как мутнеет взгляд, прикованный к потолку. А потом глаза на мгновение проясняются, фокусируются на докторе. Тот в ответ улыбается, как умеет только он один — золотыми отсветами в темной зелени, одной-двумя обозначившимися морщинками, всем собой._

_Приятных снов…_

_Выждав еще немного, доктор МакКой просит зафиксировать время для протокола и закрывает криокамеру. По стеклу идет иней, снова и снова подчеркивая чуждость существа, заключенного в этот хрустальный гроб. Тварь из сказки… Злой сказки._

_— Ты как? — сжимает его плечо Джим._

_— Всё закончилось._

_— Мне-то можешь не заливать, — улыбается это персональное солнце. — Боунс! Кто еще, кроме тебя?.. Пойдем, выпьем. Ты расскажешь, как умудрился так влипнуть. А я тебе покаюсь, что не соблюдаю режим. И костюм не меняй, ты в нем офигенный! Если этот, — кивнул Джим на капсулу, — тебя чуть взглядом не раздел, то девчонки из бара вообще будут драться за возможность хоть что-то с тебя снять!_

_— Спок, забери от меня это озабоченное чудовище!_

***

Эти воспоминания не раз пробивали его на нервную дрожь. Вечером того дня они действительно так перепили с Джимом, что Споку, который был с ними, пришлось их тащить до квартиры Кирка, а тому по десятому кругу выслушивать нотации от Боунса, какой же он зарвавшийся придурок. Вулканец, наверное, так и не понял, отчего в них двоих тогда было столько горечи. Отчего доктор и капитан так отчаянно цеплялись друг за друга.

Логичному, рафинированному, ему было не понять муки совести и выбора. И они так откровенно завидовали этой уверенности в принятии правильных решений. А Кирк и МакКой смотрели в глаза друг друга, понимая, что именно благодаря тем действиям, тем преступлениям совести, отчаяния и страха потерь, они вообще живы, они друг у друга есть. 

Просто за любые преступления надо платить. 

— Тогда почему сейчас?

МакКой не замечает, как голос его снова набирает силу и краски. Не замечает, сколько вопросов задает и как идет на поводу. Ему безразлично, что действительно хочет это существо. И ему не страшно. Совсем. Он стоит напротив убийцы, манипулятора и опаснейшего из рожденных на Земле. Он знает, что этому маньяку от него что-то нужно, знает, что за всё приходится платить. Но…

— Где моя дочь?

Хан едва заметно приподнимает брови, правый уголок губ чуть напрягается, а взгляд становится как у хищника, загнавшего свою добычу в угол. 

— Ваш ребенок, доктор МакКой. Ваша вторая реальная слабость. Каково это? Быть человеком, у которого всего две слабости? Который оставляет одну ради того, чтобы идти за другим? Ну же, скажите, как далеко вы готовы идти? Предать свою кровь и семью ради мальчишки. Вы должны были защищать ее, но добровольно отдали. Ради собственного тщеславия и возможности почувствовать себя богом. Вы отдали ее жизнь в обмен на жизнь капитана Кирка. И знали об этом с самого начала.

Его трясло. Внутри всё просто захлебывалось от чувств, от боли и понимания справедливости этих слов. Его буквально тошнило от каждой новой фразы, от каждого слова, выплюнутого из этого рта, полного яда и клыков. Наверное впервые Леонард понял, что бывает в его присутствии со Споком, что такое, когда чужие чувства, экспрессия и острые от них слова начинают так больно бить. Слова, сказанные с холодной уверенностью, и слова, сказанные с горячей страстью, — звучат по разному. Но эта убийственная ледяная страстность — резала не хуже ножа.

— Хватит! Я знал, на что шел. И знаю за что буду платить. Но знаете, Ха-ан, две или семьдесят две, не важно. Потому что платить буду я, а не сотни ни в чем не повинных людей. 

— Ошибаетесь. — И снова перед ним северный волк с неподвижным лицом и глазами как высокогорные ледники. — Если бы я не забрал вашу дочь, через час это сделали бы другие. Но отдавать вас так просто я не собираюсь. Вы слишком ценный экземпляр, доктор. Слишком бог. Они до сих пор так и не смогли понять, что же вы такое совершили за одни сутки. Но подчиняется наш добрый доктор только своему капитану. Своей слабости. А где же вторая?

— Ну и зачем? Зачем мне это всё рассказывать? Что тебе от меня надо?

— Завтра вас, доктор, — выделил Хан, — пригласит к себе адмирал Робертс. Вы должны убить его. Почему вы молчите? Где ваше обычное красноречие?

— А мне сейчас не нужна замена! — огрызнулся Боунс. Затем несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Ты серьезно? Вот так просто взять и убить адмирала? Нет, что, правда? Невероятно!

Хан не ответил, просто стоял, расслаблено опустив руки, и наблюдал, как живо меняется лицо доктора МакКоя, читая по нему мысли, чувства, опасения.

— Какие у меня гарантии, что вы отпустите Джоанну?

— Никаких. Этот ребенок меня интересует только как ваша слабость. Сейчас вы не в том положении, чтобы торговаться. И не советовал бы вам обсуждать этот вопрос со своим капитаном и его помощником. Вы же не хотите рисковать тем, за чью жизнь теперь расплачиваетесь?

— Я хочу убедиться, что с Джоанной всё в порядке.

— Вы мне не доверяете, доктор? — спросил Хан, всё же доставая коммуникатор и протягивая его МакКою. 

Подойдя к сверхчеловеку с той же легкостью, с которой приближался к нему раньше, Леонард буквально выхватил аппарат. Да, сейчас на Хане не было сковывающих пут, а вокруг охраны, но страх так и не пришел. И если уж по правде, Боунс был слишком охвачен иными чувствами, непониманием, беспокойством, растерянностью, чтобы еще и бояться.

— Джо?

— Папа!

— Привет, зеленоглазка! Как ты?

Он чувствует, как взгляд стоящего рядом Хана впивается в его глаза, явно анализируя внешнюю схожесть родственников и шутливое прозвище. Рассматривает, оценивает, взвешивает на своих гнилых весах. Плевать. 

— Я так рада, что мы не сразу поедем в Атланту! Там сейчас погода отвратная и вообще, ты мне обещал прилететь домой прямо на «Энтерпрайз»! Чтобы мама вспухла!

— Это не я обещал, это Джим. — В глазах доктора снова появилось то живое выражение, которое никак не могло принадлежать человеку, загнанному в угол. Он знал, что так трещать и разбалтывать стратегические данные могла только его Джо. — Я скоро вернусь.

МакКой не любит врать. Наверное, заразился от вулканца.

***

— Боунс!

— Джим, не ори мне на ухо. И не сопи! 

Сев на кровати, МакКой глянул на экран, проверяя свои параметры. Ничего особо страшного не было, а ломота в теле пройдет через пару часов. Стандартно для того, кого оглушили фазером. Вот ведь сукин сын!

— Что произошло?

— Это я у тебя хотел спросить! Я возвращаюсь на «Энтерпрайз», а мне сообщают, что ты куда-то собрался на шаттле, который взорвался. Чехов зафиксировал, что перед самым взрывом тебя захватил транспортер, но куда и зачем — мы не знали. Боунс, нам пришлось полстанции перевернуть, чтобы найти тебя без сознания в какой-то дыре. Ты можешь объяснить, что это было?

— Я… Я не знаю, Джим.

Врать. Как же это гнусно, как больно врать тому, ради кого готов отдать всего себя, это грязно и мерзко — предавать его. Вот только впутывать в это дело Кирка слишком опасно. Эта горячая голова с удовольствием влезет в любую неприятность, какую только может найти на своем пути. Но только не в эту. Второй раз справиться с Ханом у них вряд ли получится. МакКой ведь был там, когда Спок говорил со своей старшей версией, и что-то в темных глазах того, другого, сильно напугало. Он думал, вулканец предвидел смерть Джима. А что — если нет? Что еще там такого произошло, в той параллели? 

Еще раз потерять его или этого занудного гоблина? 

МакКой поджал губы и опустил голову, упираясь подбородком в грудь. Сам… Он должен справиться сам. Чтобы больше не было того ужаса, чтобы больше не терять. 

— Боунс, да что же с тобой последнее время происходит? — Джим сжал его лицо, поднимая голову и упираясь лбом в лоб. — Кто ты и куда дел моего ворчливого, язвительного доктора, как в огонь кидавшегося за мной, куда бы я ни полез? 

— О да, это ты любишь!

— Ты это любишь не меньше! Ну не за мной же ты таскаешься по этому жуткому космосу! Где сплошной риск и болезни во мраке и тишине, а?

— Придурок, — улыбаясь, оттолкнул он капитана. — И что это еще за обнимашки, Джим? 

Голубые, слишком яркие глаза снова начали жечь его кожу, отчего щеки тут же запылали. Врать в глаза еще сложнее.

— Просто помни: что бы ни случилось, у тебя есть мы. Ты же не думаешь, что я позволю тебе снова забиться в угол и оставлю наедине с проблемами? 

— Джим, давай договоримся. Что бы я ни сделал, ты примешь это как свершившийся факт. И ты не будешь идти против моих решений. Это здесь, на «Энтерпрайз», ты капитан и имеешь право дурить, как тебе вздумается. Но я хочу, чтобы ты позволил мне самому распоряжаться своей жизнью. Уважай, пожалуйста, мои решения, хорошо?

— Решения? Сдаться — это не решение! — вспыхнул Кирк. Отпустив его и пройдясь туда-сюда, он справился с первым приступом гнева, что для такого эгоцентрика — просто подвиг. — Ты смог оживить меня за две недели, но за год не придумаешь чудо-сыворотку для себя? Ты же доктор Леонард мать-твою-Легендарные-руки МакКой!

Боунс облегченно выдохнул. Значит, Джим принял его слова на счет болезни. Это хорошо. Им еще надо как-то до завтра дожить. Вот бы еще от Спока на это время спрятаться! Этот наблюдательный вулканский гаденыш и так всё время косится в его сторону, словно в душу глазами своими темными залезает. Вьют из него веревки, а потом — почему доктор ругается?

— Боунс, только не говори, что ты не оставил капельку своей мега-сыворотки про запас! 

— Джим, это же не просто уколол — и ты ожил. Мне пришлось контролировать твоё возвращение, дозируя ввод сыворотки, чтобы процесс исцеления шел плавно, но и не затухал. Неужели ты думаешь, что хоть что-то могло остаться? Особенно после того, как мою лабораторию и казенную квартиру раз двадцать перевернули вверх дном. Так что вся волшебная пыльца ушла на тебя, Питер Пэн. Чтобы ты мог летать, — добавил доктор тихо. — Извини, Джим, но я устал. Мне надо отдохнуть и попытаться хоть что-то вспомнить. Хоть что-то…


	8. Глава 8 "Проснуться"

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down   
If you feel so angry   
So ripped off so stepped on   
You're not the only one   
Refusing to back down   
You're not the only one   
So get up _

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_(Three days grace - Riot)_

Доктор МакКой не любил парадный китель. Если быть честным, он вообще не любил всё парадное, и когда Джослин заставила его надеть на свадьбу классический фрак, стоило воспринять подобное как первый звоночек. Ведь будь воля Леонарда, он ходил бы в растасканных джинсах и клетчатой рубашке. В этом смысле рабочая форма нравилась ему гораздо больше, удобно, когда одеваешься так целыми днями напролет, без выходных и возможности расслабиться. Единственное, что радовало в этом строгом и сером, это форменная фуражка, под козырьком которой так удобно скрывать лихорадочный блеск глаз.

Сидя в салоне служебного транспорта, что вез его к адмиралтейству, Боунс проверял свои дела. За ночь он много чего успел сделать, но и этого было недостаточно, чтобы смириться. Доктор вообще с трудом мог считать себя смирным человеком. Вот и сейчас, когда на падд пришел запрос подтверждения покупки тура в Новую Зеландию, одно из самых нетронутых технологиями мест на Земле, он какое-то время подумал и нажал «Да». Чистота родной планеты, море, Джоанна и сёрф, что еще может быть надо для счастья?

Чтобы Хана никогда не существовало? Возможно. 

За два года, что их не было, город успели отстроить заново. И сейчас он как никогда казался чужим. Да Сан-Франциско никогда его и не был. Когда Леонард Горацио МакКой попал в него, он был уже взрослым, побитым жизнью мужчиной, у которого позади не было ничего, ради чего бы стоило жить. Ничего, кроме дочери, которой его лишили. Которой он сам себя лишил. А впереди ждала неопределенность, Звездный Флот, пугающий, смертоносный космос… и улыбающийся Джим Кирк. И этот город стал той больной точкой, что разделила прошлое и будущее. Город, который стал воплощением неизбежного зла.

Вот теперь Боунс точно боялся. 

На площади перед адмиралтейством, как всегда, была своя, тихая атмосфера. Боунс не любил эту выхолощенную размеренность. Как ни прискорбно, но на самом деле Леонарду больше по вкусу холл интенсивной терапии или хирургическое отделение с вечными авралами и минутами затишья, в которых можно услышать невесомые шаги смерти. Там его поле боя, не здесь. 

— Доктор МакКой!

От какой-то зеленой клумбы отошел чуть менее зеленый вулканец, едва заметно склонивший голову в приветствии.

— Спок? Ты тут что делаешь? Поддерживаешь миф о гоблинах под кустом? 

— Так как вы вчера сошли с корабля прежде, чем я смог с вами поговорить, то я посчитал это лучшим временем для обсуждения вашего рапорта.

— И что тебе в нем не понравилось? Я поставил пару неправильных запятых или обсчитался в секундах?

— Стилистически он должен полностью удовлетворить интерес руководства к этому инциденту. Смею заметить, у вас прослеживается некий литературный талант. Мало кому удается так богато описать одну строчку «Я не знаю, я не помню». Но у меня остались некоторые вопросы, доктор.

— Давай ты задашь их после посещения адмирала? — Когда это перестанет иметь значение.

Темные глаза Спока пристально посмотрели на него из-под козырька фуражки, разом вышибая всё желание спорить.

— И всё же, я хотел бы обсудить детали вашего похищения сейчас.

— Валяй! Давай разложим карты прямо на площади. Что же тебя, ходячий калькулятор, так не устроило в моем рапорте?

— По моим расчетам…

— Ну вот, началось!

— По моим расчетам выстрел фазером произошел за двадцать минут до того, как мы обнаружили вас, доктор. Но с момента взрыва шаттла до вашего обнаружения прошло сорок восемь минут.

— Два выстрела фазером? — уже без какой-то надежды спросил МакКой.

Спок скептично приподнял бровь. 

— Не надо на меня так смотреть. Ты еще иголки мне под ногти вгони.

— Я уверен, что вы достаточно разумны и поступаете правильно, — судя по всему, эти слова дались вулканцу тяжело. — Но это еще не все странности. И в большей степени я хотел обсудить их. С какой бы целью вас не похитили, но сделали это в очень правильный момент. У нас бы просто не хватило времени вас перенести на «Энтерпрайз», энсин Чехов только успел заметить, что вы пропали с радаров за секунды до взрыва. Последний и волнует меня. Мы отследили происходящее в том районе — не было ни выстрелов, ни подозрительных судов. И по всему выходит, что взрывное устройство было на шаттле с самого начала. Кроме того, человек, который был ответственен за подготовку вашего транспорта, вчера был найден мертвым в своей каюте. 

— Что с ним?

— Мы провели краткий осмотр.

Вулканец показал ему анализ крови и протокол осмотра на своём падде. Рассматривая диаграммы, Боунс заметил, как позеленели ногти на пальцах Спока, и перевел взгляд на его лицо с поджатыми губами и каменным выражением.

— Это тот самый яд, который мы обнаружили на планете год назад. Образцы его должны были остаться в хранилище «Энтерпрайз». Вы их проверили?

— Да, доктор. Всё на месте. Более того, я проверил десантную группу, бывшую на той планете, никаких следов яда. Кто бы ни пожелал вашей смерти, он подтер за собой следы преступления.

— Или мы их просто не нашли. Так, стоп. Ты думаешь, кто-то специально хотел меня убить?

— Это очевидно. Сигнал, посланный вам якобы от капитана, был фальшивым. Возможно, не находись вы тогда во власти эмоций, то заметили бы это. Или связались бы с мостиком для уточнения приказа, как требуют того правила Звездного Флота.

— Не читай мне нотации, Спок! Я уже взрослый мальчик и обойдусь без подгузников и слюнявчика. Если бы я перепроверял каждый подобный вызов Джима, однажды просто бы не успел помочь. Ты сам знаешь, подобному сигналу даже удивиться нельзя. И об этом явно кто-то знал. Кто-то с «Энтерпрайз», да, Спок?

— Всё указывает именно на это. И в свете этих событий, произошедшее на Пардо-3 приобретает новый угол зрения. Судя по моим выводам, вас пытались устранить еще там. Теперь вы понимаете, почему меня так интересуют эти пропавшие двадцать минут?

— Потому, что меня по чистой случайности так и не убили?

Уголки губ Спока дернулись, а бровь вновь ползла вверх. Он явно был недоволен глупыми шуточками доктора. Но некая деликатность не давала схватить упертого СМО за грудки и трясти до тех пор, пока тот не расскажет, как собственноручно закладывал в свой шаттл динамит и травил бедного техника. 

Но следующие слова очень удивили Леонарда.

— Потому, что спасший вас явно в курсе происходящего. А мы не знаем, когда произойдет следующее покушение. Мне не хватает информации, чтобы просчитать, откуда ждать опасность. Вам лучше какое-то время быть под наблюдением, доктор МакКой.

И тут произошло то, что должно было. Спок оценил качество вдоха доктора, отступил на шаг назад и приготовился слушать.

— Ты совсем обнаглел? Посадите меня на цепь как пса или сразу закройте в карцер! Будете меня с Джимом навещать. А еще лучше — запихайте в склеп и там замуруйте, чтобы время зря не терять! Не нужна мне никакая охрана! Джима охраняй, в отличие от меня он по прямой улице пройтись не может без приключений. А я сам разберусь, что и как мне делать!

— Вы успокоились, доктор?

— Какое, к чертям собачьим, успокоился? Меня кидают из стороны в сторону, куда ни пойди, везде минное поле, а я что — должен пускать кольца и верить в дзен?

Вулканец какое-то время еще продолжал вглядываться в лицо Боунса, словно ожидая продолжения тирады. Затем вздернул бровь.

— Попытка защитить вас выглядит логично, почему она вам так не нравится? Тем более, в вашем нынешнем состоянии. 

— В каком состоянии? — хищно сощурился МакКой, отчего его глаза приобрели некий восточный разрез, выдававший, что кровь истинного южанина была разбавлена не только ирландскими корнями. 

— Ваш организм ослаблен рядом вредных привычек, таких как алкоголь и пренебрежение сном. А со временем имеющиеся физические показания будут ухудшаться. Во время инцидента на Пардо-3 я заметил, что вы почти не отреагировали на собственные ранения. Во всяком случае, сделали это с несколько иным пренебрежением, чем обычно. Из этого последовал вывод, что ваш болевой порог начинает понижаться, и вы вынуждены его поддерживать искусственно. Единственное, что мне не понятно, откуда вы знали, что именно в тот день такая поддержка вам понадобится?

— Спроси у Джима, — кивнул он в сторону бегущего к ним, перепрыгивая через препятствия, и умудряющегося строить глазки, капитана.

— А вот и я!

— Вы что — решили под конвоем меня сопроводить? Тогда требую наручники и плащ!

— Боунс, ты чего такой заведенный? Нас со Споком тоже вызвали, но я поулыбался одной знакомой в секретариате, и она помогла поменять расписания встреч так, чтобы мы все должны были прийти в одно время. Так что сегодня вечером у меня свидание, а завтра мы можем совершить небольшую прогулку по местам былой алкогольной славы. Эй, Боунс, не делай такое лицо!

— Ты неисправим! 

— Ну признайся, брат, если бы я был как все, тебе бы было скучно! — ярко улыбнулся этот засранец, закидывая руки на плечи вулканца и доктора. 

Голубые глаза блестели из-под козырька с каким-то азартом и тем особым упорством, что обычно доводит их всех до неприятностей… или вытаскивает из них. Боунс знал этот взгляд, знал особую мимику, с которой самый молодой капитан Звездного Флота обычно идет на штурм непобедимой крепости. За то время, пока они влезали во все подряд неприятности, что им подбрасывала своевольная Вселенная, решившая поиграть звездолетом USS «Энтерпрайз», эта прямая черта губ, эти напряженные скулы говорили о капитане Кирке куда больше слов и заверений. 

МакКою хотелось грязно выругаться.

***

— Адмирал, — вытянулся по струнке Леонард. 

— Доктор МакКой! — довольно радушно улыбнулся адмирал Робертс. — Рад вас видеть.

Раньше они встречались несколько раз. Сначала на конференции по ксенобиологии, а затем и при подготовке «Энтерпрайз» к пятилетней миссии. Помнится, Робертс здорово помог с новым оборудованием, которое МакКой безуспешно пытался выбить у Звездного Флота. Тогда это было что-то совсем передовое, но на той же конференции доктор успел пересечься с создателем чудо-машины и за бутылочкой хорошего виски обсудить практические особенности лечения некоторых рас, так что Боунс был полон желания заполучить себе едва запатентованный прибор. Бюрократия же оказалась резко против, и кто-то шепнул Леонарду, что с этим вопросом можно обратиться к адмиралу Робертсу, который мало того, что сам был когда-то СМО, так еще и активно ратовал за новые технологии и развитие медицины. На том они тогда и договорились, подписав контракт с разработчиками медицинского оборудования, и год спустя Леонард выслал полное заключение прошедшей в полевых условиях новинки. 

И сейчас он был далек от желания убивать человека, когда-то оказавшего ему помощь. Да черт бы побрал этого отмороженного, он вообще был далек от идеи кого-то убивать, сделав маленькое исключение только для этого звероглазого мудака! И то исключительно потому, что прекрасно понимал — такого ему точно не пришить, а вот попинать не отказался бы. Ну или из фазера пострелять. Сколько там у Ухуры в прошлый раз выстрелов ушло на него? Вот Леонард бы сейчас с удовольствием пару-тройку выпустил.

Злопамятная гадина!

— Взаимно, адмирал. Я весьма благодарен вам за помощь с оборудованием Фредерика. Оно оказалось полезно в наших условиях и не раз спасало жизни. — Какой он сегодня благодарный и культурный. МакКоя самого воротит. Нет, он не Кирк, способный завалиться в кабинет и чуть ли не ноги на стол закидывать, но всё же… милым в общении доктора никто бы не назвал.

— Я читал ваш отчет. Очень впечатляет. Хотя, должен признать, впечатляет всё, что вы делаете, доктор. И не стойте, присаживайтесь. Нам предстоит некороткий разговор.

— Спасибо, — сказал Леонард.

Снял с плеча свою медицинскую сумку, с которой не захотел расставаться даже в адмиралтействе, устроив на входе форменный скандал с привлечением службы безопасности и Кирка, который сначала просто забавлялся, а потом взял ситуацию в свои руки и быстро разобрался с проблемой. Еще и Спок с обычной своей невозмутимостью подтвердил, что за время миссии доктор приобрел некоторые весьма обоснованные привычки, явившиеся следствием частой необходимости… Тут, собственно, Боунс таки не выдержал и снова высказался в том ключе, что без его сумки и привычки половина экипажа «Энтерпрайз» просто бы не дожила до возвращения на Землю. Правда, говорил он гораздо эмоциональней и красочней, припомнив и галорских червей, проникающих в организм и выедающих внутренности, и растения-паразиты, пускающие корни в мягкие ткани, отчего на заднице у Кирка как-то выросла целая клумба, и… В общем, их пропустили. И сейчас обычная небольшая сумка лежала на полу, а часть ремешка Боунс задумчиво крутил в руках с широкими ладонями, красивыми, лелеянными пальцами и тонкими запястьями. 

— Так что случилось? — довольно прямо спросил он. — Мы только вчера вернулись на Землю, и я еще даже не закончил подобающий отчет, не говоря уже о том, чтобы отдать его своему капитану и старшему офицеру по науке.

— Нет, вопрос не связан с вашей деятельностью на борту USS «Энтерпрайз». Буду откровенным, недавно нам стало известно о вашем заболевании, доктор. От лица всего Звездного Флота приношу вам свои сожаления. К сожалению, эта болезнь не так уж редка в наших рядах, — скорбно вздохнул Робертс и сложил ладони у своей груди. — Каждый, кто поступает на службу, должен понимать, что рискует не только смертью в бою, но и от подобного заболевания. Медленно и неотвратимо. 

— Это общепринятые сведения о заболевании. Вы пригласили меня для внесения поправок в медицинский альманах? — не выдержал Леонард. Постепенно его охватывал мандраж, а руки начали едва заметно трястись, то ли по прихоти болезни, то ли от нервного напряжения. 

— Конечно нет, доктор МакКой, — наигранно рассмеялся человек напротив. — Недавно нам поступило предложение открыть экспериментальную лабораторию по поиску лекарств от самых коварных и опасных болезней современности. И так как вы подаете в отставку с должности Старшего Офицера Медицины на борту USS «Энтерпрайз», мы хотели бы предложить вам возглавить одно из подразделений этого отдела. Звездный Флот и вся Федерация просто не имеют права потерять такого блестящего специалиста, как вы.

И глаза добрые-добрые, улыбка радушная, прямо обнять… и шею свернуть.

МакКой как-то резко понял, что задание уже и не кажется таким ужасным. Да и то, зачем Хан натравил его именно на этого звездного одуванчика, становится понятным.

Осталось только уточнить.

— Это серьезный шаг, адмирал. И для начала я бы хотел уточнить подробности. У меня, знаете, слишком мало времени, чтобы с сыром в клюве каркать. Чем таким особенным будет отличаться этот проект от тысяч других, работающих по всей вселенной лабораторий? Как мне известно, разработка лекарства от ксенополицитемии ведется уже много лет и по тем данным, которым я сейчас имею, никто даже близко не подобрался к излечению от этой… дряни.

Робертс чуть заметно поморщился от нарочито некрасивого слова. Но смолчал. Еще в прошлый раз МакКой заметил некую рафинированность адмирала, он плохо воспринимал шутки и панибратский тон, с которым разговаривали Леонард и Фредерик между собой, предпочитая официальную сухость или нарочитую мягкость. У каждого свои грязеблохи в голове, решил он тогда. А сейчас был готов дергать даже за эти веревочки. Говорить свободно, как с Джимом, он не мог, но ради добычи информации был согласен поиграть в словесные дуэли. В конце концов, джентльмены юга умеют вести культурные беседы, попутно вываливая оппонентов в грязи.

— Видите ли, доктор МакКой, не все разработки могут быть освещены в медицинских альманахах. Положение Земли в Федерации таково, что мы просто обязаны быть как можно бережней и аккуратней со всем, что у нас есть. Вам будут гарантированы все имеющиеся материалы и, разумеется, полная безопасность разработок, — словно спеша замаскировать последний намек, престарелый интриган продолжил как ни в чем не бывало: — Звездный Флот крайне заинтересован в разработке панацеи от ксенополицитемии. В этом году в академию поступило рекордное число подающих надежды кадетов, и мы просто обязаны гарантировать их здоровье.

МакКой молчит. МакКой задумчиво рассматривает ремешок своей медицинской сумки, пробегая чувствительными пальцами по крепким, впивающимся в плоть строчкам ниток. МакКой думает, что устал, и понимает, что не может прекратить бороться. 

— И что мне дадут эти разработки? Имя? Оно у меня и без того есть и останется в памяти тех, чью жизнь я удержал. Научный интерес? Я только сошел с борта корабля, побывавшего в таких уголках вселенной, где наука подчас выходила за все рамки, какие вы только можете себе представить, сидя в этом кресле. Зачем мне ввязываться в ваш проект?

— Жизнь, доктор. Это может дать вам жизнь.

— Не смешите меня. Через полгода я превращусь в существо, которое самостоятельно с кровати-то не встанет, не то чтобы здраво думать. А такие препараты никогда быстро не разрабатываются, какой бы ни была база. Увы, к вашему сожалению, у меня было время изучить свой недуг со всех сторон.

— Вы слишком принижаете свои возможности, Леонард. С вашими талантами и способностями давно стоило бы заняться чисто научной деятельностью, а не служить простым СМО, пусть и на самом блистательном звездолете. Здесь, в лабораториях, вы принесли бы гораздо больше пользы.

МакКой всё еще ждет «тех» слов. 

Медленно подняв взгляд, он смотрит на старую продажную тварь, позволяя тому разглядеть это ожидание. Зеленые глаза в этот момент наливаются какой-то особой тьмой, становясь почти матовыми от разъедающего изнутри знания, от усталости и, наверное, страстного желания сдаться. Вот только это Джим Кирк вечно бежит куда-то в своей глупой уверенности, что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. И только Спок принимает правильные, логически выверенные решения на основе множества факторов. А он, Леонард МакКой, просто знает на своей побитой шкуре, что пока у тебя есть ради чего, надо вгрызаться в любую возможность. 

Вера, логика… Смешно.

— Доктор, вы сумели оживить мертвеца. Неужели ради себя самого вы не сотворите чудо?

Леонард МакКой смеется. На самом деле смеется. Просто звук получается каркающим, и в глазах что-то дикое. У Леонарда МакКоя дрожат руки, теперь это становится совсем заметно. 

— Вы хотите вновь достать это чудовище? Совсем рехнулись тут за своими стенками из гиперстекла? Или с неба давно ничего не падало? Тогда легче уронить самим, давайте размажем по этому городу еще немного крови. И даже если вы перебьете половину жителей Сан-Франциско, это будет меньшей жертвой. Нельзя выпускать этого Цербера из его ледяного ада даже для благих целей.

— Такая горячность весьма похвальна, доктор МакКой. В ученых кругах всегда не хватало такой живительной страстности. Но в данном случае вы слишком предвзяты.

— Это я предвзят? Нет, я сужу здраво, хотя бы потому, что встречался с этой отмороженной тварью. И знаете, больше как-то не тянет, — почти искренне заверил Леонард. — После стольких выкрутасов капитана Кирка моё чувство самосохранения не идеально, но оно есть.

Адмирал криво улыбается. Гадко так. Дряблые щеки подергиваются от этой гримасы, а глаза чуть заплывают. Боунсу даже трикодер не нужен, чтобы заметить симптомы и определить болезнь. Как и в его случае — смертельную. Теперь понятно, на чем поймали старого дурака. 

— Вот только результаты вашей работы и общения говорят совсем об обратном, доктор МакКой. Я не знаю, о чем вы там договорились с этим существом, но вам придется попытаться сделать это вновь. Что вы предложили ему в прошлый раз? Свободу, помощь, себя? Знаете, мне безразлично. Просто сделайте это еще раз.

— Меня подобное не интересует. 

— Вы не хотите жить, Леонард? Такой молодой, крепкий мужчина и так легко сдаетесь? Или решили пойти по пути собственного отца? 

Боунс опускает голову и сжимает губы. Вся челюсть едва ли не болит от напряжения, плечи сутулятся сильней обычного, сжимая всё тело словно от удара в солнечное сплетение. А он… продолжает перебирать пальцами ремешок сумки и смотреть себе под ноги.

— Я не могу. Мне надо найти дочь и закончить дела, чтобы оставить ей хоть что-то. 

— О вашей дочери позаботятся, доктор МакКой, — снова перешел на обманчиво мягкий тон адмирал. — Как только вы приступите к работе, она сразу же вернется домой.

Джоанны у них нет, доктор был уверен, что разговаривал накануне именно со своей дочерью. Но они-то не знают об этом и пытаются давить на слабости. А одна его слабость на данный момент выносит кому-то мозг в этом здании, а вторая… у того самого Хана, которого пытаются препарировать эти глубоко милые и душевные люди. 

Он узнал всё, что хотел.

Удивительно тяжелая сумка ударила адмирала в лицо, и пока тот удивленно пытался зажать кровоточащий нос рукой, МакКой перемахнул через стол и приставил к дряблому горлу один из своих старинных острейших скальпелей, который всего минуту назад вытащил из особого кармашка на ремешке.

— Не дергайтесь, адмирал. Вы ведь знаете, что мне хватит и одного движения, чтобы перерезать вам вену. А руки у меня с некоторых пор дрожат. И положите свои на стол, чтобы я их видел. Успокоились? Теперь поговорим, — голос Боунса звучал уверенно, спокойно. Как на сложной хирургической операции. — Кто предложил вам поучаствовать в этом проекте? 

Ледяной закаленный металл едва поцарапал шею, призывая несговорчивого человека к беседе. Тот взвыл.

— Вы за это ответите!

— Мне нечего терять. Да и вам тоже. Месяц, два — и ваше сердце остановится, адмирал. Ну же, не упрямьтесь. Кто предложил вам нажать на меня?

— Я ничего не знаю, чертов вы коновал! Они просто сказали, что вы можете вылечить меня, если я уговорю вас. Если вы согласитесь. 

— Подробней про них. Остальное я и так понял.

— Я не знаю, кто это! Они просто предложили… Двое, мужчина и женщина. Они… Это чертово правительство, сукин ты сын! Они разотрут твои кости в порошок!

Рука Робертса дернулась, потянувшись к коммуникатору… и тут же оказалась пригвожденной к столу скальпелем. 

Прикусив кожу сумки зубами, МакКой достал из нее гипоспрей и поспешно прижал его к шее вопившего от боли мужчины. Еще несколько секунд, и грузное тело повалилось на стол. Так быстро…

Все свои глупости в жизни он всегда делает быстро. Правильные глупости. Запись в Звездный Флот: просто как-то утром с похмелья по пути в бар увидел какого-то сморчка в форме и подумал — а почему нет? Потом в состоянии не лучше сел рядом с Кирком, выболтал половину жизни за раз и угостил выпивкой. В Академии без раздумий вмешивался в драки, не боясь рискнуть своими руками, когда голубоглазому паршивцу реально угрожала опасность. Протащил его на «Энтерпрайз». Связался с машиной-убийцей во вроде бы человеческом обличии. Сверхчеловеческом. Он умеет делать операции на грани жизни и смерти, и иногда кажется, что может вылечить даже дождливый день. А сейчас… руки в крови.

Вытащив из стола скальпель, доктор достал из сумки салфетки и быстро стер кровь вместе с особым составом, которым он обычно пользуется в операционных, заменившим давно устаревшие перчатки. Затем снова прошелся по коже спреем, смотря, как тот быстро стягивается на руках, забивая поры и линии. Хотя это всё равно бесполезно, система слежения знает, что он тут был. Затем доктор на мгновение замешкался, недовольно нахмурился и, достав из сумки еще один спрей, брызнул на рану адмирала, заставляя кровь свернуться. 

Он — не убийца. Наверное.

Спок ждал недалеко от кабинета, прямой и холодный, словно сосулька, что свисала с крыши его дома в Атланте. На лице не было ни единого намека на эмоции, глаза по-вулкански непроницаемые. 

— Доктор, — чуть склонил он голову.

— Где Джим?

— Капитан пожелал осмотреть технический отдел здания. Позвольте, я провожу вас сам.

— Что-то я не помню, чтобы у Мери Поппинс были такие уши! И мне не нужна нянька, Спок!

Быстрый шаг словно выбивал мысли из головы, сейчас их не было вообще. Только какая-то глухая пустота внутри, словно вместо крови на его руках была красная материя, от которой где-то в животе открывалась черная дыра, засасывающая все чувства. Постшоковое состояние. Безразличие, разлитое по венам.

Даже когда ему навстречу вышли бравые ребята в форме охраны и какой-то мужчина в форме капитана, он не подумал притормозить. Правда, до тех пор, пока его не схватили за запястье, потянув назад и запихивая за правое плечо вулканца.

— Капитан Харальд, — по регламенту и не выше-ниже и на миллиметр, склонил голову Спок.

— О, коммандер! Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть! Ваша красавица встала на прикол только вчера, а вы, как истинный первый помощник, уже затираете за ней бензиновые следы?

— В звездолетах класса «Конституция» не используются бензиновые двигатели. Позвольте вам представить начальника медицинской службы «Энтерпрайз», доктора Леонарда МакКоя.

— О, а ты мое имя знаешь, Спок? Хотя, о чем я, в твоих базах данных, компьютер ты наш ходячий, наверное где-то даже дата моего рождения отмечена. — И уже для солидного мужчины напротив: — Приятно познакомиться, капитан.

— Алекс Харальд, капитан USS «Дункан», к вашим услугам. Хотя не отказался бы побыть и вашим капитаном, доктор МакКой, только, думается, капитан Кирк вас ни за что не отдаст. Я очень наслышан о вашей блестящей деятельности.

— Я не расскажу Джиму, что вы меня сманивали прямо посреди адмиралтейства. Но тело коммандера Спока придется закапывать вместе, — кивнул Боунс на остроухого, всё так же прикрывающего его плечом. 

— Извините, капитан, нам надо идти, — влез вулканец.

— Конечно! Приятно было познакомиться, доктор. Удачи.

Когда люди скрылись за поворотом, МакКой попытался выдернуть руку из крепкой хватки.

— Спок, что ты творишь?

— Ваш внешний вид не соответствует нормам, принятым на Звездном Флоте, и может послужить причиной проблем.

— Внешний вид? О чем ты?..

МакКой не зря всегда ненавидел эту чертову форму. Светлая ткань крайне непрактична, когда приходится иметь дело с кровью. А у него на левом лацкане смазанное темное пятно, да и манжеты на той же руке в бурых разводах. Спок наверняка тоже пальцы вымазал, держа его поверх рукава. 

— Что происходит?

— Капитан Кирк просил вам передать, цитирую: «Пусть ляжет на дно и не высовывается». И хоть его выражения весьма и весьма далеки от положенных по протоколу приказов, но я с ними полностью согласен. 

— Джим от такого в обморок не упал? От счастья. Ты — и согласился. Подожди… Что он?.. Так, стой! Да стой же ты! — дернул Леонард его за руку.

Тому — совершенно безразлично, словно доктор пытался остановить сам «Энтерпрайз» одной рукой. Правда в какой-то момент вулканцу, похоже, просто надоело возиться со строптивым человеком, он резко остановился, так, что МакКой наскочил на него, и заявил:

— Мне пришлось взять на себя ответственность и за последние два года отклонить двадцать три предложения о сотрудничестве с вами, доктор. При этом за последние полгода пришло пятнадцать подобных обращений, что делает статистику весьма примечательной. Но если вы не согласны с моим решением или считаете мои действия неправомерными по отношению к вам, можете написать рапорт. 

— О сотрудничестве? Это то, что я думаю?

— Узнать ваши мысли я могу только посредством мелдинга, доктор. Но если разумность вам не отказала, вы должны прийти к правильному выводу. Некие личности и организации хотели, чтобы вы продолжили исследования в области усовершенствования человеческого существа.

— Господь милосердный, Спок, ты мог просто ответить «да»? Гребанный ты компьютер!

— Да, доктор.

— Что — да? Ты там от меня отмахивал этих навозных мух, а теперь просто дакаешь? Вот как у тебя получается делать в общем-то хорошие вещи так, чтобы тебя придушить хотелось, а?

— «Хорошая вещь» — неправильное определение в этом случае. Я поступал, как велит долг коммандера и логика. Получая подобные предложения, вы, в силу своей эмоциональной нестабильности, стали бы слишком много нервничать и, возможно, злоупотреблять алкоголем гораздо чаще, что негативно сказалось бы на обязанностях главного медика «Энтерпрайз». 

— Зануда! Но всё равно спасибо. И не надо начинать уверять, будто «спасибо» нелогично! Лучше объясни, что вы с Кирком тут затеяли?

— Думаю, лучше спросить это у вас, доктор МакКой. — Вулканец разжал руку и перевернул ее ладонью вверх, показывая засыхающие разводы крови. — С тех пор, как пришла директива вернуться на Землю, вы стали нервничать больше обычного. А потом все эти события, которые связаны с вашим именем. Надеюсь, не надо объяснять, что капитан очень волновался за вас? Если нет, то нам лучше поспешить уйти.

Снова ухватив его за запястье, ушастый буксир потащил Боунса в сторону выхода. Они вышли в большой, наполненный людьми холл, когда к ним наперерез шагнул высокий, крепкий мужчина.

— Я забираю доктора, — сказал он так, что не осталось никаких сомнений, что Боунса забирают именно как вещь, а не приглашают прогуляться.

— Ага, прямо подметки горят, — отшатнулся Леонард.

Спок успел блокировать первый, второй удар, попытался провести контрольный… и был откинут. На мгновенье в карих глазах вулканца зажглось понимание.

— Уходите, — ледяным тоном заявил коммандер, приближаясь к подозрительному типу.

Леонард бы подчинился, если бы смог сдвинуться с места. Но он как завороженный наблюдал за нечеловеческой грацией обоих, за тем, как ловко и в тоже время скупо парируют они удары друг друга, не уступая в силе. И картина медленно сложилась в его голове.

Если бы МакКой не бежал от этих мыслей, если бы еще вчера хорошенько подумал, то вполне бы мог задаться вопросом — что на самом деле нужно от него Хану. Совершенно бессмысленное убийство? Этот умирающий болван не стоит того, он просто мелкая сошка, подсеченная кем-то в мутных водах Флота. Ради того, чтобы доказать доктору, что он такой же убийца и пойдет на всё ради своей семьи? Боунс сомневался в подобной мелочности сверхчеловека, слишком глупо затевать подобное просто так, да и мстить ему особенно не за что. Разве что ткнуть носом в неоправданность собственных слов, походя и между делом. Зачем-то это ему надо было? И вот теперь Леонард понял, что принял расплату за преступление как следствие, а не причину. Ведь когда узнают о том, что он сделал с адмиралом, никто не будет слушать о необходимости и предательских речах Робертса. 

И этот тип…

— Спок, стой!

Вулканец на миг отвлекся, и этого хватило, чтобы его тело кинули в стеклянную стену, снося ее напрочь. Через мгновение в тело нападавшего выстрелили из фазера, но тот только рыкнул, быстро приблизившись к доктору и схватив его за воротник, приподнимая. 

Глаза дикого безжалостного зверя смотрели на его лицо. Без проблеска эмоций, без сожаления, без желаний. Холодная безбрежная тьма. Почти знакомая бездна.

Следующий выстрел пришелся ему в спину. Боунс еще чувствовал, как его поднимают и перекидывают через плечо, но с первым сильным уверенным шагом пришла тошнота, а за ней долгожданная потеря сознания.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Где—то здесь должен быть экшен. Если вы его не нашли, значит, я его не написала)))
> 
> *Если ты чувствуешь себя опустошенным,  
> Словно тебя использовали и обманули,  
> Если ты ощущаешь в себе ярость,  
> Таким растоптанным и раздавленным  
> Ты не единственный  
> Кто отказывается сдаваться  
> Ты не единственный  
> Так что поднимайся!
> 
> Давайте поднимем бунт, бунт


	9. Глава 9 "Жертвоприношение"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так примерно выглядит Джоанна https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/1/8/2718406/82991518.jpg

_Darkness is all I want to see  
I could never put into words  
What is it you mean to me_

_I'd sacrifice  
I'd sacrifice myself to you  
Right here tonight  
Cause you know that I love you  
(London After Midnight - Sacrifice)*_

— Доктор на борту. Расчетное время прибытия — 15:25.

— Принято. Проблемы?

— Вулканец перехватил его прежде меня. Пришлось действовать силовым методом.

— Подробнее.

Легкий вздох, едва слышный по коммуникатору. 

— Он ждал доктора сначала у адмиралтейства, затем у личного кабинета. Судя по репликам, зеленокровый хотел увести доктора прежде, чем кто-то заметит произошедшее с адмиралом. Это выходило за грани плана, и я принял решение вмешаться прямо в холле, привлекая внимание. Вулканец получил незначительные повреждения. Доктор без сознания после заряда фазера.

— Очнется — не мешай ему выговариваться, пусть успокоится до возвращения. 

— Будет выполнено. Конец связи.

Значит, вулканец с капитаном всё же влезли в это дело. Неудивительно и ожидаемо. Друг без друга они действовать не могут. Симбиоз и редкая привязанность. Сейчас она была крайне невыгодна. 

Следующие полтора часа они с Рендом занимались разработкой плана. Надо было слишком многое учесть, слишком много проверить. 

За десять минут до контрольного времени он связался с Шантой, велев подготовить ребенка и привести в док. Подключившись к связи в шаттле, Хан вслушивается в интонации голоса. В них особая растерянная язвительность и явное желание узнать дно чужого терпения.

— Что, мы уже долетели? Быстро, приятель! А я еще даже не рассказал о червях с планет Наура. Они маскируются под косточки на местных ягодах, типа клубники, а когда попадают в тело, начинают его высасывать изнутри. Самый длинный, которого я вытащил, был почти полтора метра длиной. И, падла, верткий! В руку мне вцепился, а когда я рефлекторно выпустил, как-то умудрился прыгнуть и залезть в волосы медсестры. Ох она и визжала! Потом полностью обрилась, бедняжка. Вот ты сам такой, а мне нравится, когда у женщин мягкие пушистые волосы. Теперь, если ты, мой молчаливый пилот, не против, я воспользуюсь гигиеническим пакетом, а не твоими штанами. Как я это ненавижу!

Небольшой и крайне быстрый аппарат садится на площадку. Немного погодя из него выходит Хантер, а за ним буквально вываливается доктор. Бесцеремонно сует в руки пилота полипластиковый мешочек со словами: «На, подержи». Пока тот осмысливает чужую наглость и возможность надеть доктору этот пакет на голову, МакКой на подгибающихся ногах уже движется в его сторону. 

Сверхчеловек отмечает и бледность, и нездоровый блеск глаз, и бурые мазки на одежде. Доктор выглядит сильно недовольным и готовым к глупостям. Что не входит в планы Хана.

Он слышит легкие шаги по коридору и знакомые возмущенные нотки в звонком высоком голосе. И с каким-то интересом ждет точки схождения, словно не знает реакции обоих МакКоев, словно не специально выстраивает этот момент. 

Рот доктор открывает почти одновременно с дверью. Взгляд его моментально перемещается Хану за спину, лицо приобретает совершенно растерянный вид. Не останавливаясь и не обращая внимания ни на кого другого, он проходит мимо. Подхватывает ребенка на руки, излишне боязливо касаясь светлых кудрей. Девочка что-то восторженно болтает, а ее отец просто стоит, словно одеревенев. Даже отсюда заметно, как напряглись мышцы спины под форменным серым кителем и раздвинулись плечи в попытке закрыть собой.

Наверное, для кого-то другого картина вышла бы совершенно сентиментальной, но Хан чувствует, как звенит в воздухе напряжение, как оно отражается в едва заметном развороте головы, как в каждом движении отражается не радость, а страх. Уголки губ сверхчеловека немного продавливаются, лишь намекая на усмешку. В его понимании всё идет именно так, как должно.

— Папуль, а нас похитили, да? А зачем?

— Да кто их знает. Я им трепанацию не делал, чтобы понять чего в этих мозгах коротит. Мне кажется, или ты за эти два года вообще не выросла? — чуть подкинул ребенка в руках МакКой. — Кому-то надо или начать больше есть, или прописать парочку уколов с гормоном роста! Как ты?

— Ангелом! Со мной действительно всё хорошо, пап. 

МакКой на мгновение сильней сжал девочку в руках, только потом опуская на пол.

— Поговорим об этом позже. А сейчас пошли выяснять, с какой такой радости нам внеплановую встречу устроили. Черт, твоя мать меня убьет!

Затем он оборачивается, приподнимает бровь и выразительно смотрит на Хана. Не получив ответа, добавляет в мимику еще больше чувств и вопросов, попутно разводя левой рукой, словно побуждая заговорить с собой. Сверхчеловек смотрит и почти издевательски молчит, при этом оставаясь всё с тем же минимум эмоций на лице. Ему надо заставить доктора пойти на контакт. А еще интересно, что из этого выйдет. 

— Если я сейчас начну спрашивать какого хрена тут происходит, без травм явно не обойдется. Моих травм. Так, зеленоглазка, заткни ушки, пожалуйста!

— Пф-ф! Пап, я слышала, как ты ругался с Джимом, вряд ли за это время придумали много новых слов.

— На Земле, может быть. Но Ухура научила всю команду ругаться на клингонском.

— О-о! Я тоже хочу!

— Черт! Мне кажется, или всё как-то не так?

В словах и лице доктора сквозила растерянность, но во всем облике — в том, как развернуты плечи, как правой рукой прижимает к себе дочь — твердая готовность защищать. И это сочетание эмоциональности и полной уверенности невозможно привлекало, не заставляя, буквально завораживая уважать человека, способного быть настолько откровенным. Он не истерил, как сделали бы многие, не уходил в глухую защиту, не прятался за условностями. И даже сейчас, с вызовом глядя прямо на Хана, ждал объяснений, прекрасно зная, что необходимый минимум ему дадут и так, а больше, чем надо, ни вымолить, ни выбить.

И это кроме того, что действительно является первоклассным специалистом. Когда пришло время воспользоваться талантами болтливого медика, Хан проверил, чем же тот занимался между делом приглядывания за своим безголовым капитаном. И оказалось, доктор МакКой успел опубликовать ряд серьезных статей, и не только на тему медицины, но и ксенобиологии и даже ксенопсихологии. Кроме того, одна из таких статей вышла в соавторстве с вулканским выродком, что повышало репутацию обоих. И это тоже было весьма примечательно. Скрывшись как можно дальше от длинных рук Федерации и Звездного Флота, он продолжил делать себе имя, которое не позволило бы обойтись с ним, как с одним из многочисленных безликих медиков. Прикрыл себя ненавязчивой известностью в научных кругах, оставшись при этом бесконечно далеким. Ловкий ход. Немудрено, что его попытались зацепить таким образом. Доктор не оставил выхода, только как бить по больному и наверняка. И совсем не учел фактор слишком заботливых друзей, скрывавших от него некую важную информацию.

Хан мысленно ухмыльнулся — несвятая троица, у которой слишком много тайн друг от друга. А кто был вашей тайной, доктор?

Позволив этому недоброму вопросу просочиться во взгляд, Хан еще раз осмотрел эпическую картину отца и дочери, переводя взгляд на Шанту. Когда женщина оказалась за спиной МакКоя, тот вздрогнул, снова напрягаясь. Но уже через мгновенье оживился.

— Мэм?! 

— Не обращай внимания, — заявила девочка, когда Шанта никак не отреагировала на заметно любезное обращение. — Они тут все немного отмороженные. 

— О да, ты бы знала, как права, зеленоглазка, — хмыкнул ее отец, целуя ребенка в макушку и одновременно косясь на Хана. — Думаю, сейчас нам с мистером Сингхом надо будет поговорить. А потом я к тебе вернусь, Джо.

— Пап! — вцепилась она в руку отца, впервые откровенно выдавая собственный страх. 

— Представь, что ты надела мои большие старые наушники, и в них играет наша песня. Крути ее в голове, когда меня нет рядом, хорошо, зеленоглазка? To do it right, child**.

Хан знал, что и Шанту и Хантер, не отрываясь, наблюдают. Они упорно не понимают, зачем их командиру этот человек, почему задуманное должен осуществить именно он. Они не понимают, зачем надо было сначала выкрадывать ребенка почти из-под носа нескольких правительственных (и не очень) организаций, зачем было лезть ради доктора в самый центр гнезда Звездного Флота. Они не понимают, а Хан не спешит объяснять. 

Леонард МакКой сам объяснит им в свое время.

***

В данный момент Леонард Горацио МакКой не хотел ничего объяснять. Особенно то, чего сам не понимал. Он молча прошел за отмороженным на всю голову придурком внутрь какого-то старого и полузаброшенного здания посреди пустынного скрипящего на зубах пейзажа. Точнее, оно поначалу казалось неприглядным, но внутри доктор не без удивления увидел суперсовременное оборудование, едва ли не стерильную чистоту и ухоженность. 

— Черт, эти коридоры когда-нибудь закончатся? — возмущался он чисто чтобы не молчать. Доктор вообще считал, что сегодня слишком молчалив и еще наполовину не истратил свой обычный запас яда и насмешек. 

Идущий впереди него Хан, видно, тоже посчитал, что вопрос был риторическим, и ввязываться в диалог не спешил. И вообще, он сегодня неразговорчивый. Хотя, кто МакКой такой, чтобы вообще оценивать, насколько это существо любит потрепаться за жизнь, а не ради нее? 

Наконец перед ними открылась одна из дверей, пропуская в небольшую, светлую комнату, пахнущую озоном и обеззараживающим спреем. Белые стены, шкафчики и несколько удобных кресел, большой диван, стол и репликатор. Вся обстановка, если не считать дверей и одного большого окна почти на всю стену. Взгляд доктора практически впился в неяркие силуэты за ним. 

— Теперь это ваше, доктор.

МакКой сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на своего оппонента:

— И что тебе от меня надо, чудовище? — голос у него в этот момент был ласковым-ласковым, с каким Боунс обычно уговаривал пьяного и готового к подвигам Джима лечь спать. И, возможно, именно поэтому Хан лишь едва приподнял брови.

— Позволю себе не ограничивать собственные запросы к вам, доктор.

— С сантехникой я плохо лажу, если что. Ну, вдруг вам тут понадобится клозет починить, — взмахнул рукой Боунс. Он вообще с трудом представлял, как можно вести переговоры с таким существом. Да к черту, он вообще с трудом представлял как можно вести переговоры, что во время миссий было одним из тех пунктов, которыми пенял ему Спок. И требовал молчать Джим!

Как вообще можно договариваться с кем-то, если хочется схватить и бить головой о стену, пока с тобой не согласятся?

— О нет, ваши руки слишком ценны. Более того, сейчас вы столь дорогой товар, что вас стоит спрятать подальше. 

— Что вы, мистер Сингх, и сделали, как я понимаю. Но вам-то что с того? Зачем был тот трюк с шаттлом, зачем этот сегодняшний спектакль с адмиралом? Что я такого должен был понять из этого кружения вокруг да около? Я доктор, а не стратег и тактик!

— Меня зовут Хан. Забудьте другие имена. 

Он застыл спиной к помещению лаборатории, подсвеченной только огоньками рабочей аппаратуры. И тьма за спиной была лишь отражением тьмы в нем самом. Банальные слова, банальное сравнение. Вот только именно оно является верным, когда стоишь напротив существа, столь чуждого естественности. Этот едва заметный внимательный наклон головы, острый волчий взгляд из-под густых бровей и чуть приоткрытые губы, словно готовые вот-вот приподняться, чтобы показать клыки. Существо, вызывающее отторжение где-то на уровне инстинктов. И как, скажите, с таким договариваться до чего-то хорошего? На примере Кирка он знал — никак. Невозможно. 

Но придется. Ради Джоанны, ради Джима, ради своего собственного спокойствия. Хотя последнему явно в этой битве не повезет. 

— Именно как доктор вы и ценны. И опасны. Пока вы здесь, под нашим контролем, вам и вашей дочери ничего не угрожает. Судя по новостям из адмиралтейства, Робертс всё же высказался достаточно, чтобы выполнить моё задание. Но не до конца. Что вы ему вкололи? 

— Вирус. За время миссии я собрал небольшую коллекцию, а тут такой шанс провести независимые испытания, такое поле деятельности. Противоядия к нему не существует. Во всяком случае, на этой планете. И на сотне других. Исследовательские миссии — кладезь для пытливых умов, — пожал плечами Боунс. — И умеющих извлекать из этого выгоду. Адмирал проживет еще два месяца без лекарства. Или пока собственная болезнь не убьет его. 

— Умение быть жестоким к врагам — неотъемлемая часть выживания.

— Не надо примерять на меня свой скафандр. Робертс был мне не враг, он просто умирающий человек, слишком испорченный страхом и властью. А вы, Хан, — медленно и выразительно произнес МакКой, — остаетесь врагом, сколько ни подталкивайте меня к мысли, будто спасаете. Я не верю в подобное благородство мотивов и просто хочу понять, что вам нужно.

— А разве это не очевидно? — широким жестом указал сверхчеловек себе за спину. — По какой-то причине вы единственный человек, способный проникать в тайны нашего создания. И вы сделаете это снова. Но уже так, как я захочу. Вы будете должны устранить один досадный дефект, и сделать это как можно быстрее. 

— Дефект? Какой? 

— Об этом позже. Судя по всему, вам стоит отдохнуть и принять лекарства. Ваши руки, — подсказал Хан на недоумевающий взгляд. Руки у Леонарда действительно сильно дрожали, а кончики пальцев давно похолодели. — Мы поговорим обо всем позже, когда вы будете готовы выслушать. Вашу сумку, — протянул он руку. 

— Грабеж средь бела дня, — бурчал под нос Леонард, снимая с себя предмет, без которого действительно чувствовал себя словно голым. — Снотворное я хотя бы могу себе вколоть? После такого дня у меня вряд ли получится уснуть, а поспать мне необходимо!

— Вы вольны, доктор. Никто не будет сажать вас на цепь. Если хотите, можете уйти прямо сейчас.

— Прекрасно! А я-то, наивный, думал, что это намек на наличие у вас чувства юмора, — кивнул Боунс на овальное вытянутое окно почти во всю стену. Он снова начал раздражаться и вообще с трудом сдерживал себя, чтоб не высказать сверхчеловеку о подобном «гостеприимстве и заботе». Надо же, его не заставляют и не ограничивают. Манипулятор чертов!

Достав из сумки гипоспрей с успокоительным, он отдал ее Хану, а сам расстегнул форменный верх и, оттянув воротник узкой рубашки, вколол себе лекарство. На диване он устраивался, уже едва что-то видя перед глазами. Организм, не получивший сна накануне да еще и накачанный всевозможными препаратами — от убойной порции седативного до обезболивающих и энергетиков, без боя сдавался усталости. И его не особо волновало присутствие в комнате машины для убийств, способной голыми руками черепа ломать, если бы мог, сделал бы еще что-то за «чудовище», но, видно, хороший медик пока для него важнее несдержанности доктора на язык.

Поэтому, упав на мягкий диван, тут же принявший форму тела, МакКой накрыл глаза сгибом локтя и почти в тот же момент вырубился, как неисправный варп-двигатель. Без снов, без страхов, без надежд.

***

— Адмирал Престон! — фактически вломился в кабинет высшего начальства Джим. Затем оттолкнул от себя безопасников, которые пытались помешать. Вот почему-то Спока они не трогали, и тот гордым крейсером шествовал за плечом блондина. 

— Капитан Кирк? Что вы тут устроили?

— Адмирал, никто не хочет отвечать на мои вопросы. Что происходит и что предпринимается, чтобы найти моего СМО? Это вообще безумие, ну ладно когда МакКоя похищали на каких-то диких планетах, но на Земле… Хотя бы вы ответьте, я ничего не понимаю.

— Похитили? Откуда такая информация? — поджарый, крепкий мужчина с каким-то научным интересом смотрел на самого молодого капитана.

Кирк резко остановился, словно в стену врезался, растеряно моргая голубыми глазами.

— А то, что произошло в холле адмиралтейства, можно назвать еще как-то? Сэр, моему старшему помощнику не могло показаться, что на них с доктором МакКоем напали. 

— Интересное предположение. У меня же есть другое. По некоторым показаниям ваш начальник медицинской службы не только причастен к произошедшему с адмиралом Робертсом, но так же был в сговоре с тем, кто напал на мистера Спока. Иначе почему б ему кричать «Стой» в подобной ситуации?

— Предполагаю, что доктор МакКой здраво рассудил, что моё вмешательство может повлечь большие последствия, чем ему бы хотелось, — ровно произнес сам вулканец, за что его тут же хлопнула по спине широкая ладонь капитана.

— Боунс всегда о тебе как о родном заботится! А уж поняв, что какой-то гуманоид собрался такими ценными кадрами раскидываться…

— Гуманоид? 

— Ну не человек же! Я вон с ним в шахматы играю, а не в армрестлинг, — Кирк пихнул в бок своего старпома, стоящего всё с таким же видом абсолютного равнодушия и крупными буквами «Мой капитан — идиот» на лбу. — И что там случилось с адмиралом Робертсом? Вы действительно считаете, что МакКой мог причинить кому-то вред?

Мужчина напротив тяжело вздохнул и явно смирился с надоедливой активностью капитана «Энтерпрайз». Тем более, что дело напрямую касалось не только его подчиненного, но и друга. И если раньше Иогана Престона не очень-то интересовали личные взаимоотношения экипажа звездолета, то сейчас его советники уже успели сообщить, что конкретно эти друг за друга будут стоять насмерть. И если в остальное время руководство Звездного Флота поддерживало настрой на дружбу и доверие в своих рядах, то сейчас такая преданность сильно осложняла чрезвычайную ситуацию. Особенно, с конкретно этими… аномалиями. 

Не экипаж, а сборище… гениев, мать их!

Гениев по втягиванию себя в истории.

— По нашим данным, через полчаса после ухода доктора МакКоя адмирала Робертса обнаружили в своем кабинете без сознания и с многочисленными порезами, предположительно, от медицинского скальпеля. Это вы как объясните?

— Боунс не мог вот так просто взять и напасть на человека, который когда-то помог ему. 

— Я встретил доктора МакКоя в коридоре перед кабинетом адмирала, — снова вмешался рациональный вулканец, успокаивая своего капитана размеренностью голоса. — Мы вместе прошли к выходу, по дороге переговорив с капитаном Харальдом, они с доктором обменялись угрозами в мой адрес, которые, судя по всему, были шуточными. Так же я знаю, что сегодня днем он оформил заказ на отдых в Новой Зеландии, куда собирался отправиться через месяц с дочерью. И если применить логический подход, то вряд ли человек, собирающийся совершить преступление против жизни столь высокого чиновника Звездного Флота, будет поступать подобным образом. Да и тот факт, что…

— Я понял, коммандер Спок. Вы считаете, что у него не было причин. Но доказательства против него. Взять хотя бы то, что адмирал Робертс был заражен неизвестной бактерией, не угрожающей жизни, но вводящей его в искусственную кому. А вы только вернулись с исследовательской миссии.

Кирк и Спок переглянулись.

— Я буду благодарен, если мне передадут данные о бактерии, — вулканец едва заметно вытянулся. — Возьму на себя ответственность в поиске подобной в еще несформированном отчете миссии. 

— Я обсужу такую возможность, коммандер. А сейчас вы не могли бы удалиться? Мы расследуем это дело и сообщим вам, когда о докторе МакКое станет что-то известно. 

— Спасибо, адмирал! И… извините за вторжение. Это всё слишком неожиданно. Мы не думали, что на следующий же день после возвращения домой на нас опять посыплются неприятности.

У Кирка было такое обидчиво-покорное выражение смазливой физиономии, что Престон понял, почему звезды так к нему благоволили, а многие капитаны недолюбливали. Золотой мальчик слишком много подгреб под себя. Лучший звездолет, экипаж, полный гениев и диковинок, типа вулканца, удача и лихость. На «Энтерпрайз» грезят попасть не только желторотые выпускники Академии, но и вполне сделавшие себе имя ученые и техники. Да, там опасно, но зато в такие переделки, похоже, больше никто не попадает. Летающая ловушка для теории вероятности вселенской задницы!

Тем временем капитан и его первый помощник вышли из адмиралтейства и, не сговариваясь, направились в близлежащий парк. В Сан-Франциско наступила весна, всё цвело и пахло, и только эти двое казались мрачнее космических бурь. И так же шикарны, по мнению Кирка.

— Что скажешь про всё это? Ты ведь что-то знаешь, да, Спок?

— Что-то — неверная формулировка… Джим.

— А рассказывать напрямую ты не будешь, — утверждение, не вопрос. — Во что же влез наш добрый доктор? И как он вообще умудрился, находясь по другую сторону галактики?! А еще говорил, что это я всегда найду приключения на свою задницу! Ну вот, его всего пару часов как нет, а я уже сам себя пилить стал.

— У доктора МакКоя это выходит гораздо эффективней. И красноречивей.

— Это верно! И всё же… Он явно ожидал чего-то подобного. Вчера у меня просил, чтобы я не вмешивался. Вот ведь мерзавец! Задумал тайны за моей спиной разводить. И какие у нас планы, Спок? Раз уж ты с Боунсом так сдружился втихую.

Они медленно шли по дорожке парка, вдоль большого пруда, прямо за которым начинали вырастать небоскребы. Вулканец оторвал задумчивый взгляд от старинного мощения и уверенно заявил:

— В этом случае лучше всего послушаться совета доктора. Он явно лучше нас знаком с ситуацией. Или хотя бы подождать, пока у нас будет больше информации.

— Кстати, по поводу информации, почему ты предложил поискать данные на ту бактерию у нас? Ты ведь сам помнишь, как я три дня пускал на подушку слюни, ты отбивался от аборигенов, а Боунс влез в какую-то лабораторию, чтобы синтезировать мне лекарство. Еще и местных докторов до заикания довел своими требованиями и нежеланием понимать их язык.

Вулканец задрал бровь.

— Если бы вы, капитан, внимательней читали рапорты, то знали бы, что доктор не вносил сведения о той бактерии и, следовательно, о лекарстве в общую базу. Мы обсудили с ним этот вопрос и пришли к заключению, что это не столь… важные данные. Тем более, что доктор собирался провести разработки на основе данного открытия. 

— Вы, и до чего-то договорились? Просто… невероятно?

— Невероятно, — согласился Спок.

Он смотрел на то, как блестели глаза и волосы его капитана в свете калифорнийского солнца, и думал, почему доктор МакКой так не хотел втягивать в эту историю Кирка. И с одной стороны в этом была логика, капитан чувствовал бы себя виноватым в том, в чем не было его вины, но с другой — этот упрямый корабельный лекарь поставил себя в крайне неудобную позицию, и им слишком сложно ему помочь. 

Тем более, если всё так, как подозревает Спок.

— Извините, капитан, но мне нужно уйти. Стоит проверить одну деталь.

— Бросаешь меня здесь? И даже не накормишь мороженкой? Ладно, шучу я, Спок. Мне еще рапорт готовить. Черт, как всё не вовремя. Или вовремя? Боунс бы сказал, что дома и стены помогают. Но мы — не дома.

Спок чуть наклонил голову набок, вслушиваясь в слова, а затем кивнул. Почти незаметно. Но капитан понял. Дом Спока тоже не здесь и не на Новом Вулкане. И их дом сейчас рушится.

Оставив своего капитана, уже через несколько часов Спок добился разрешения проверить одно не самое популярное место. Подземный бункер был великолепно защищен, но на самом деле это была лишь иллюзия. Тому, кому надо, вход будет всегда открыт. 

Семьдесят три. Не меньше. Словно тварь, дравшаяся сегодня с ним, была не отсюда. Нужная капсула нашлась сразу, будто он ходит сюда навещать этого преступника при любой возможности. Бросив взгляд на лицо лежащего в ней нечеловека, Спок вывел консоль и тщательно изучил даты и метрики. Судя по ним, криокамера была активирована точно в нужную дату и время. Под протоколом стояла подпись доктора МакКоя. 

Они были там, видели всё собственными глазами, каждую деталь, каждое движение, каждый взгляд. Он помнит те взгляды, которыми перебрасывались Кирк и Леонард, как объятья, как прикосновения. Как обещание быть рядом. Он помнит, как равнодушно, с толикой издевки Хан смотрел на чиновников, на охрану, на самого Спока, лишь насмехаясь над инстинктивной попыткой перекрыть собой капитана. А вот во время долгих, внимательных взглядов на доктора в прозрачных глазах появлялось что-то… волчье? Так смотрят на своё, законное.

И Спок не мог отделаться от этой мысли, не мог перестать думать, что они сами отдали МакКоя в обмен на жизнь Кирка. Что он отдал. 

Тот день… День казни. Вулканец тогда еще не понимал, отчего чиновники так прячут глаза, почему Джим так сильно сжимает кулаки и каким-то неподвижным взглядом смотрит в спину доктора. И почему сам доктор, закрыв криокапсулу, кажется таким разбитым и потерянным. Чуть позже Кирк вздохнет, так же опустит взгляд и скажет:

— Для него — это было убийством. Более того, это было убийством того, кто ему в какой-то мере доверял. Ты же сам видел — покорный, как дикий зверь. 

— Вы используете взаимоисключающие слова, капитан.

— Я использую те самые слова. А Боунс хоть и строит из себя циника, на самом деле проживает боль каждого своего пациента. И знаешь что, Спок? Он ценит каждую каплю твоей зеленой крови. 

Понимания тогда не хватало. Сейчас же у вулканца было что-то кроме слов капитана, была практика наблюдения, был опыт и испытания. Было доверие. За исключением одного пункта.

Вот этого.

Спок снова перевел приборы в спящее положение и вышел из этого мертвого царства холода.

Только одно существо могло заставить доктора МакКоя делать подобное. И это существо всё еще спит. Как тогда?

Всё еще более запутанно, чем он даже предполагал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Сделать всё правильно, крошка.   
> Имеется ввиду песня George Harrison - Got My Mind Set on You 
> 
> *Тьма...Это всё, что я хочу видеть,  
> Я никогда не мог передать словами,  
> Что ты на самом деле значишь для меня.
> 
> Я бы отдал себя в жертвы,  
> Я бы отдал себя в жертвы ради тебя  
> Прямо здесь, этой ночью,  
> Потому что ты знаешь – я люблю тебя.


	10. Глава 10 "Хочешь, я взорву все звезды?"

_Пожалуйста, только живи,  
Ты же видишь, я живу тобою.  
Моей огромной любви  
Хватит нам двоим с головою.  
Хочешь море с парусами?  
Хочешь музык новых самых?  
Хочешь, я убью соседей,  
Что мешают спать?  
(Земфира — Хочешь)_

— Папа, хватит спать! 

Джоанна падает на него сразу и вся. Счастливая-счастливая, солнечно-утренняя. Ее кудри лезут в лицо, ее маленькие пальчики дергают его за воротник, а смех тает глубоко внутри. Он ловит ее и сжимает, утыкаясь лицом в вихрастую макушку. Она делает вид, что не замечает, как он снова дрожит от страха и бессилья.

У него не было времени на раздумья. Последнее, что он помнил, это как, проваливаясь в темноту, услышал тихое-тихое: «Холодных снов». Еще и издевается, мерзавец! Так что сейчас, едва продрав глаза, МакКой был вынужден вновь ощутить весь свой страх, в какой-то момент переходящий в натуральный ужас, но теперь уже рядом с Джо. Рядом со своей маленькой Джо.

Со стороны Хана это было чертовски жестоко и действенно — использовать эту девочку как точку опоры, ради которой он, Леонард МакКой, был готов сдвинуть с места целую планету. Не угрожая, ни разу даже не надавив, словно чертова змея, гипнотизирующая жертву этим безудержным ужасом. 

— Па, может, хватит меня тискать! Мне уже не шесть лет.

— А жаль.

Девочка вздохнула. Именно когда ей было шесть, они с ее мамой развелись.

— Представляешь, у них тут есть настоящая кухня! И они не любят репликаторы. Шанту научила меня готовить яичницу. Здорово, да? Давай я тебе завтрак сделаю?

Приподнявшись на одной руке, Леонард поцеловал свою не в меру самостоятельную и добрую девочку в лоб.

— Прости. Я не должен был втягивать тебя во всё это. Прости…

— Да ладно, — отмахнулась Джо. — Мне тут нравится. 

— Кстати, ты здесь давно? Не смотри так на меня, зеленоглазка. Я мотался трибблы знают где в космосе два года! Лечил орионскую ветрянку, намирский коклюш и капитанскую дурь. И последнее особенно тяжело поддается лечению! 

Мелкая захихикала. А Боунса снова затопили нежность и страх.

— Давай иди готовь свою яичницу, а я в душ и приду. 

Встав, Леонард посмотрел на свою напрочь измятую форму, да к тому же испачканную кровью, и настроение сразу же испортилось.

— Вот мангрийские козодои! Этот тиран отмороженный не догадался меня предупредить, что ему в голову дурь ударит меня похищать, а? Я бы хоть вещи собрал, падды кое-какие. Вот всё у этих гениев через печенку и подъярычную железу!

— А это где? — тут же заинтересовалась мелкая.

— Это не у людей. Но в районе того самого места, которым эти думают! Ну как всегда…

— Па, не переживай. Я тебе заказала всё, как ты любишь. Даже костюм для лаборатории. А размеры в личном деле взяла. Ну пап, ты как маленький, я же девушка и должна разбираться в одежде.

— Ты чудо, и главное, что ты разбираешься во мне, — снова поцеловал он дочь в темечко.

Контрастный душ в трех разных режимах был именно тем, что ему нужно. Простояв под водным напором неприлично долгое время, МакКой почти пришел в себя и даже где-то смирился. Во всяком случае, решил он, паниковать уже поздно! Всё, что могло из плохого — случилось. Но Джо при нем, Кирк где-то на Земле под присмотром Спока, «Энтерпрайз» относительно целая в доках на орбите. А слухи по поводу войны, возможные травмы команды и прочие почти мелочи — теперь не его забота.

Переодевшись в простые темные джинсы и рубашку, доктор МакКой на несколько секунд в нерешительности застыл перед дверью, а потом отмахнулся от страхов и подозрений, решив на месте разобраться, что ему там можно, что нельзя, а что нельзя, но будет взято. Правда, в коридоре возникла проблема — Боунс просто не знал, куда идти, всё же это не родной звездолет, где уже все повороты выучены по шагам и секундам. Сколько надо, чтобы от медотсека добежать до транспортерной, а сколько до мостика, и как быстро должен дойти Кирк до своей каюты, и где его искать, если в нужное время его еще нет. Тут же…

— Вот ведь пещерные люди! Где консоль внутреннего компьютера, где кухня? Хотя бы угольком на стене хоть карту нарисовали! Уму непостижимо! Ну и куда тут дальше? Проклятье, я доктор, а не Следопыт! — Он с раздражением пнул очередную неоткрывающуюся дверь. — Я понял, для чего конвой в таких случаях нужен, но, блядь, не с этим садистом, похоже! Что? — развел руками Леонард, когда из только что избитой двери высунулась мужская голова. — Где в этом бардаке кухня?

Когда неизвестный, тонкокостный и весь какой-то заморенный парень ткнул пальцем в дальнюю дверь, Боунс только закатил глаза и, развернувшись на каблуках, пошел в нужном направлении. И уже там снова выругался и обернулся.

— Вверх или вниз?

Растерянное существо ткнуло пальцем в пол.

— Ну спасибо! — рыкнул Боунс. — Сразу сказать нельзя было?

Если верхний этаж был похож на привычно-отсековый, с некими закрытыми дверьми и кустами растительности в кадках по углам, то внизу оказалась обширная площадка, напоминающая большую комнату отдыха, с мягкими диванами, визором и подозрительной попыткой создать уют. У дальней стены действительно была открытая кухня, с полочками, холодильником и плитой. С тех пор как МакКой собрал вещи и уехал от Джойслин, ему такую нечасто видеть приходилось. Даже в своей служебной квартире он предпочитал питаться едой из репликатора, а не возиться с готовкой, лабораторных опытов ему и на работе хватало.

— Па, ты чего так долго? 

— Да… Вот скажи мне, ребенок, они тут о компьютерной системе слышали? Я сначала с душем воевал, потом заблудился. Это уже выше моего понимания!

Мелкая засмеялась и поставила на стол тарелку. Она-то знала, что дом, который они снимают в Новой Зеландии, вообще довольно простой и выполнен в стиле классического бунгало. Боунсу нравилось иногда напоминать себе, чего он стоит без трикодера, лаборатории и «Энтерпрайз». 

С тарелки на него улыбался бекон, выложенный поверх глазуньи. 

— Ты уверена, что это съедобно?

— Это третья на сегодня! — подбоченилась Джо, надувая губы и так до больного становясь похожа на свою мать. Та точно так же делала, собираясь начать очередной скандал. 

— То есть кому-то тут уже нужна медицинская помощь? — задирая бровь, потянулся он к своей сумке… которой не было. Настроение тут же испортилось. — Спасибо, зеленоглазка. Если тут есть еще и кофе…

Кофе был, но дрянным. В стандартных репликаторах и то лучше. Джо смотрела за тем, как он ест, с внимательностью строгой мамаши и при этом почти влюбленным взглядом.

Когда, после трех лет созвонов и редких встреч только в компании родственников бывшей, Леонард впервые забрал к себе дочь на неделю, они с трудом привыкали друг к другу. Они заново становились отцом и дочерью, постепенно открываясь для новых себя. Джо много капризничала или удивленно застывала от каких-то слов. А в день, когда ее забирали — ревела, вцепившись в него руками. Ее мать потом долго высказывала, как пагубно влияют такие встречи на ребенка, но ничего уже сделать не могла — они снова появились на радарах. Однажды Джойслин злобно фыркнула на их воркование: «МакКои», и если бы она знала, как права! Унаследовав весь отцовский темперамент, Джо была загнана в угол этим жутко консервативным воспитанием, более архаичным, чем требовалось бы. Ей едва ли не в голову вбивали, что настоящая леди себя так не ведет, а южная кровь — это вода. И только посмотрев на пример отца, она смогла отпустить вожжи и себя. И Леонард знал — с ним дочери хорошо, с ним она счастлива и свободна.

И он действительно готов убивать за нее. 

— Рассказывай пока, кто кроме нас тут еще есть. А то я видел парня какого-то. И, кажется, его напугал.

— Если напугал, это Филипп. Он хороший, но робкий. Даже меня боится. Хотя я видела как он железки руками гнул у себя в мастерской. Еще есть Хантер, такой большой, как сехлат, и лысый, как коленка. Ну и Шанту ты вчера видел. Она меня готовить учит.

— И всё? 

— Еще Хан, но он тут редко появляется и на меня внимания не обращает. Он тут за главного, — пожала она плечами, заметно напрягаясь.

— Что он тебе сделал? — густой массой поднялась со дна злость.

— Ничего. Мне просто неуютно, когда он рядом. Пап, а всё точно будет… хорошо?

Боунс осторожно взял ее руки в свои, сжимая их над столом. Маленькие ладошки, тонкие пальчики.

— Надеюсь, Джоанна. Мне не хочется тебе врать и говорить, что происходящее — мелкое недоразумение. И приложу все силы, чтобы ты была в безопасности. Как говорит Джим — безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. Он, конечно, тот еще придурок, но пока удачно выбирался из всего, во что нас втравливал. Ты мне веришь, а, зеленоглазка?

Джоанна только и успела кивнуть, когда в комнату вошла та самая женщина, которую он уже видел. 

— Доброе утро! — поздоровался Боунс, рассматривая невысокую, сурово держащуюся Шанту. — Извиняюсь, что не смог представиться в прошлый раз. МакКой, Леонард МакКой, к вашим услугам, мэм.

Женщина бросила на него холодный, чуть презрительный взгляд.

— Понятно, — пожал плечами Боунс. — Я как бы тоже тут не поболтать прилетел, но всё же не отказался бы от хорошей беседы. Эх, значит, опять придется с этим дело иметь. Он у вас такой душа компании, особенно если связать. 

По столу бухнула тонкая женская рука… и пустая тарелка МакКоя медленно начала съезжать в сторону подломленного бока.

— Надо бы недельку поколоть успокоительного. Тяжело честному доктору без трикодера, — вздохнул Боунс, попивая отвратительный кофе.

Если его не ударили за оскорбление волчьего вожака, значит — нельзя. Судя по тому, что нервы у нее шалят, могла бы и его прибить. МакКой уже проводил тот же трюк на бритом мужчине, но тот словно не слышал издевок, пусть скулы и каменели время от времени. Полевые условия исследований, чтоб их!

— Ты пойдешь со мной, — холодно и твердо заявила эта отмороженная.

— Я? Дамочка, неужели я выгляжу настолько плохо, чтобы вот так, без долгих разговоров и попыток узнать друг друга получше, куда-то с вами идти? Простите, но я джентльмен с юга, а у нас так не принято!

— Меня это не волнует. Хан велел тебя привести.

— Ну вот так бы и сказали сразу. Этому типу не откажешь. Ведите, верный Санчо Панса! — вскочил он со стула. — А кофе у вас всё же дрянь.

И снова лестница, длинный коридор, белая комната с черным диваном, на котором лежит его сложенная форма с дельтой под воротником, и большое окно, для разнообразия — в светлую лабораторию. Хан уже там. То же сочетание света и тьмы в неравных долях. Живое воплощение системы Инь-Ян. И никакой гармонии. 

— Буду благодарен, если мне хотя бы трикодер вернут, — сразу с места в карьер начал возмущаться Боунс, не собираясь размениваться на приветствия и пожелания доброго утра. 

— Обязательно, — чуть заметно усмехается это чудо научной мысли. Затем кивает на стол, где лежит кожаная сумка. — Так же, как и ваши лекарства.

МакКой с интересом посмотрел на свои руки. Обычно после сна ему надо было около получаса, чтобы остаточная слабость прошла, а тело вспомнило, как двигаться и гонять зараженную кровь. Мысленно он поставил на заметку взять образец и посмотреть, что там творится из смеси вчерашних препаратов и адреналина. 

— Своевременно. — Леонард оперся бедром о стол и сложил руки на груди. Между ним и сверхчеловеком не больше пяти шагов, и оба смотрят прямо, не пряча взгляды и реакции. Страха по-прежнему нет. Боунс какое-то время пытался в себе его найти, пытался представить, что бы с ним могли сделать эти длинные руки с не менее длинными пальцами, пытался представить себе боль… и картинки выходили довольно серые. Не страшно. И только сейчас он задумался над тем, как это странно. — Так чему обязан такому любезному гостеприимству? И давай без промывания мозга, я как-то староват для всякой там лапши на ушах и мыслей о мире во всем мире.

— С таким реализмом — и на корабле безумного романтика типа Кирка?

Приподняв бровь, доктор сообщил взглядом и всей своей шикарной мимикой, кого на самом деле считает безумным, но в слова это всё не облек. Иногда приходит время помолчать или хотя бы не дразнить собак. А уж если этот волк рассвирепеет, кто знает, что способен натворить. Отмороженной язвой он устраивал Боунса больше.

— Капитанов не выбирают. Так же как и друзей. 

— Разумеется, доктор. Но выбирают для них границы, — и почти без перехода: — Я хочу, чтобы вы исправили одну досадную оплошность в генокоде моих людей.

— Но я доктор, а не генетик! Вам стоило бы обратиться к специалисту. Пришить ногу, руку, да хоть хоботок — это без проблем. Вылечить корнаутскую оспу — да хоть прям сейчас, только ромашковым отваром запасусь. Но генетика не моя специализация.

— Неужели? Живой капитан Кирк с вами бы поспорил. Не стоит принижать свои заслуги, вы прекрасно знаете, что избавиться от привязки в моей крови удалось только вам. И не в последней мере мне хотелось бы знать — как именно. Что такого особенного в вашей голове, как вы сами сказали — далекой от генетики, но способной решить столь непростую задачу?

— Вот про голову — не надо! — помахал рукой Боунс. — По крайней мере, это уже будет не оригинально. Если хотите, чтоб я что-то сделал, то мне нужны подробности. Что такого вас не устраивает в собственных генах? Мне казалось, пока никаких проблем не было, да и те, кто создал вас такими, должны были продумать всё до мелочей. Хотя… человеческий фактор и недостижимость совершенства. Спок бы нашел это весьма логичным. 

— Ваш вулканский ублюдок дальше от совершенства, чем только может предполагать. И если хотите, вопросы генетического мусора мы можем обсудить в другой раз. Сейчас же… — Хан отвел взгляд в сторону, рассеяно рассматривая холодный уют лаборатории. Поджал губы так, что они превратились в кривую линию. Мгновение промедления, говорившее больше, чем он мог себе позволить, но хотел донести до собеседника. — Скажем так, это приобретенное отклонение. Я не зря называю этих людей своей семьей. Нас связывает нечто гораздо большее, чем происхождение и общее прошлое. То, что вы сейчас называете Евгеническими войнами, было во многом порождено нами самими. Человеческое существо слишком склонно к порокам, слишком сильно увлечено своими мелочными желаниями и проблемами. Нас _создавали_ люди из людей. Нас резали, разбирали, потрошили. Но ничто не может вытравить эту человеческую страсть к разрушению. А в нас ее превозносили, заставляли чувствовать и желать. Амбиции. Амбиции и недоверие — вот что погубило нас в итоге. И когда новый мир покачнулся, когда мы начали грызть друг другу глотки, нашелся человек, который смог найти лекарство от одиночества. Она так его называла. Но на самом деле это было противоядие от недоверчивости, изменение, одно из сотни. Незаметное на первый взгляд, оно объединило нас. И стало нашей казнью. 

Крупные мурашки покрывали холодную и мокрую спину Леонарда. Кисти его рук снова начали дрожать от нервного напряжения, и он спрятал их в подмышках. В это время в груди словно поселилась ледяная, скользкая, ядовитая змея, обвивающая его внутренности своим гибким хвостом. 

А этот голос всё звучал и звучал, в то время как прозрачные глаза словно смотрели той змеей. Слишком живой, чтобы не верить.

— Она создала сыворотку, заставляющую подчиняться одному человеку, сделавшую нас всех семьей. Моей кровью. — Хан глубоко вздохнул и наконец отвернулся, смотря на застывшую у дверей женщину. И в этот момент в нем самом было больше чувств, чем за всё время, что Боунс мог его наблюдать. Тоска, извинение, боль. — Больше сотни людей согласилось пройти это изменение, согласилось принять единство. Остальные отказались… и со временем сгорели в этой войне. Семерых убил лично я, доктор МакКой, — снова посмотрел на него Хан, пронзая этой звериной тоской глаз. — А потом они начали сходить с ума. Те, кто был моей кровью и моей семьей. И для вашей же пользы будет лучше найти причину этого сумасшествия. Ибо я собираюсь дать им свободу и новый мир. И мне безразлично, если они уничтожат ваш. Мы слишком долго ждали. Я предоставлю вам, доктор, эту лабораторию, любое оборудование и данные, и вы сделаете эту работу. 

Леонард напряженно сжал переносицу, пытаясь сосредоточиться и понять. 

Все эти чувства, выплеснутые на него, вся боль, отразившаяся где-то внутри, вся злость и ненависть — этого всего было слишком много. Боунс привык спокойно переносить вспышки Кирка, греться в его эмоциях, подзаряжаться как солнечная батарея. Он привык выискивать малейшие признаки эмоций на лице Спока, привык читать его скупые сигналы, фыркать на малейшее движение бровей или поворот головы. Привык выслушивать жалобы экипажа, встряхивать депрессивных особ или усмирять особо буйных угрозой больничного карцера и ужесточением личной диеты. Но к подобному оказался просто не готов. 

Поэтому и уцепился только за последние, наиболее нейтральные слова.

— Для подобного нужна целая научная лаборатория и штат квалифицированных сотрудников. И именно генетиков. Хотя о чем я тут говорю, это ведь и так всем понятно, да? Безумие какое-то. От того эксперимента остались хоть какие-то данные?

— Люди постарались уничтожить за нами все следы. Но есть она, — кивнул Хан на женщину, соляным столбом замершую у дверей. — Шанта была помощницей профессора. Она восстановила некоторые данные. Что-то еще? До завтра составьте список требуемого вам, доктор. Мы попытаемся достать.

— Звучит подозрительно. Но уже сейчас могу сказать, что мне нужен выход в сеть, но так как это, скорее всего, невозможно, то как можно больше литературы на данную тему, желательно от вашего времени и до настоящего. Если слов вы не понимаете, придется учиться по ходу работы. Проклятье, это до сих пор кажется слишком дико! 

— Не меньше, чем оживлять мертвецов, доктор. Я надеюсь, мы пришли к соглашению, и вы не будете делать глупости. 

Боунс задрал бровь и с сомнением посмотрел на Хана. Весь такой зачесанный, гладкий и длинный. Внешность манекена с излишне живыми и убийственно серьезными глазами. Ужиться со Споком и то, наверное, было легче, чем договориться с этим вот.

Соскочив с края стола, МакКой направился к шкафчику, в котором явно лежали медикаменты и шприцы. 

— Расслабься, darling. Куда я денусь с этого звездолета в открытом космосе? Ну и кто комплектовал этот шкаф? Руки оторвать и к заднице пришить, чтобы росли из правильного места. — Достав несколько шприцов, он кинул их на стол. — Мне нужны образцы всех, кто здесь есть, для сравнения. И, как я сказал, литература. 

— О, режим «я тут доктор» включен. Что? — невинным взглядом посмотрела на него вошедшая Джоанна. — Так Джим говорит, когда ты начинаешь его лечить. И не надо на меня так смотреть, пап! Я хотела проверить, не нужна ли тебе помощь тела прятать. Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать!

***

Когда все ушли, он снова облокотился о стол, сгорбился и прикрыл лицо руками. Хотелось выть в голос или разметать тут всё, чтобы вдребезги и ни единого целого предмета. Хотелось напиться так, чтобы не думать, не помнить и всё прошло.

Джоанна, которой здесь не место. Искалеченные прошлым нелюди. Сверхчеловек, действительно готовый на всё ради них, меняющий сотни жизней на отблеск одной. И он, доктор-неудачник, который каждый раз в попытке сделать как лучше, обрекает себя и своих близких на агонию. Ему стоило спиться еще тогда, когда он убил отца. Ему стоило просто сгинуть, тихо и незаметно. Так, чтобы Джо помнила лишь хорошее и неясный образ, чтобы ее мать не трепала себе нервы, вынужденная отдавать ребенка человеку, которого ненавидела всей своей женской душой. И держаться подальше от Джима Кирка, Звездного Флота, космоса, болезней и полоумных маньяков. Ну чего стоило, а? Проиграл, облажался, иди и сдохни в углу. Но нет, ты же урод, доктор МакКой, тебе больше всех надо! Вот и разгребай теперь.

Дотянувшись рукой до своей сумки, он достал из потайного кармана острый, лучше всякого лазера, скальпель. Покрутил его в пальцах, ловя на гладкой поверхности блики и отражение собственных глаз. Хмыкнул.  
Отойдя от стола, кинул скальпель в стерилизатор. 

У них еще впереди маленькая война. 

Шипение закрывающейся двери он не слышал. Как и не смотрел во тьму за стеклом. Слишком прямолинейный, чтобы оглядываться. Слишком бесстрашный, чтобы смотреть во тьму чужой души на дне черных зрачков.


	11. Глава 11 "Сердце, как открытая дорога"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так выглядит Хантер - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3c/79/6c/3c796c9c846824d949ac916e9f92967c.jpg

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive.  
(Bon Jovi — It's my life)* _

Два дня прошли в относительном спокойствии. И не в том смысле, что мир, дружба, трибблы, а просто никакого оружия, никаких перестрелок, потрясений, открытий, а главное — Хана. Как мало иногда надо для счастья бедному доктору. Особенно, если рядом маленький ураган Джоанна, небольшая комнатка перед лабораторией завалена паддами с научными трактатами по генетике и нет особо времени думать о том, в какую историю они влипли.

С ребенком у него почти не возникало проблем. За эти два года, что они виделись только в коротких видеозвонках, Джо стала довольно самостоятельной и здраво рассуждающей про некоторые вещи. При этом в ней не уменьшилось ни совершенно солнечное очарование, ни любопытство, с которым она вгрызалась в каждую вещь, которую встречала. И в каждого человека или инопланетянина. Когда почти три года назад МакКой взял ее с собой на борт в трехдневное путешествие, мелкая заноза успела облазить весь корабль и засмущать половину экипажа своими вопросами в лоб и на интересные темы. Тогда на «Энтерпрайз» взошло еще около десятка детей послов и чиновников для обзорной экскурсии и в общем-то мирных переговоров под эгидой «В космосе безопасно даже для детей». Правда, Скотти был резко против таких лозунгов и никого из мелких к себе не пустил, за исключением Кинсера, конечно. Но даже тогда Джоанна отличалась каким-то незамутненным взглядом на окружающий мир. Она не визжала от радости, не боялась, не рассказывала про радужных пони и космических ангелов, а самое главное — искренне интересовалась, пусть ее искренность и была временами навязчива. Все знали, что вот этот нетерпеливый чертик — дочь Леонарда МакКоя, а значит, ей спокойно спускали и излишне язвительные фразы, и попытки спорить, в отличие от других она была не ребенком какой-то шишки Флота, она была частью семьи. Сейчас Джоанна вытянулась, приобрела определенную подростковую угловатость, что на фоне ее пухлых щечек смотрелось довольно забавно, и семейную привычку говорить правду в лицо. 

Наверное, ее нельзя было не любить. Леонард не знал, лично он обожал эту маленькую непоседу с того самого момента, как узнал о ее существовании. И когда она родилась, он взял ее и думал, сколько счастья сейчас в его руках. Боунс часто ошибался в жизни, но тогда это была истина.

Единственная неоспоримая истина в его жизни, которую он был готов отстаивать так рьяно.

— Доктор?!

— Положите его там, сейчас посмотрю, — недовольно отозвался Боунс. А потом помотал головой и оглянулся. — Что? Извините, Хантер, немного заработался.

— Ваши приборы. 

— О, как быстро. Так, ставьте вот сюда. Что у нас там? Газовый анализатор? Да осторожней вы! Если хотели разбить, бросали бы с размаха в стенку, чего мелочиться-то?

— С остальным — так и сделаю, доктор.

— Остальным? Вы что — весь список уже собрали? Чертовы бюрократы, мне обычно приходится воевать едва ли не за каждую пробирку для «Энтерпрайз». Сносите пока всё сюда, сейчас я тут подвину.

МакКой переставил стол в сторону, освобождая пространство в углу.

Если говорить совсем уж правду — то, готовя заказ на оборудование, он вообще не стеснялся в требованиях и уж точно не ожидал, что подобное можно так быстро достать. Но, похоже, укажи он в своём списке пару нейтронных ракет и орионку поразвязней, хорошенькая зеленая девочка сидела бы сейчас в неприличной позе прямо на торпеде. 

— Зеленая? — переспросил Хантер, когда Боунс высказал это вслух.

— Ну да, зеленокожие. Горячие штучки, ходячий секс в облаке феромонов. Вам бы не помешало напряжение сбросить. И не надо так на меня сопеть! — поднял Боунс вверх палец. — Это практически медицинское предписание. А уж с таким гормональным фоном, как у вас, ребята, да в свете событий, это вообще необходимость. Эй, парень, у меня на корабле было более четырехсот членов экипажа, за здоровьем которых — физическим и психологическим — я должен следить. И ты думаешь, я буду смущаться разговоров о сексе или делать вид, что это никак не влияет на состояние пациентов? Работа хорошего доктора — знать каждого изнутри. И судя по тому, что я здесь, я — чертовски хороший доктор!

— И от скромности не умрете.

— Нет. — Доктор вздохнул. — Я умру или от болезни, или от вашего капитана. Оба варианта верны, вопрос в том — кто окажется быстрее. Так, пойдемте разбираться, что вы там еще притащили. Не то чтобы я вам не доверял… Хотя нет, инструменты не доверю! Да и вообще, клингоны и то выглядят милыми, славными парнями на вашем фоне. Их хотя бы можно обматерить и расстрелять.

— А нас? 

Вопрос был задан с какой-то затаенной злобой. Ах да, судя по всему, этот парень тут за боевика. Ну-ну.

— Да иди ты… к Хану! — практически выругался доктор, спускаясь по лестнице перед сверхчеловеком. Захочет убить — и одного толчка будет достаточно. — Пусть расскажет, как он клингонский патруль раскидал, Супермен чертов. Я тогда впервые этим уродам чуть не посочувствовал… если бы там Джима не было.

— Хан спас твоего капитана?

МакКой выразительно приподнял бровь, выражая весь свой скепсис и насмешку. Распахнув дверь в ангар, Боунс рассмотрел грузовой шаттл и незнакомых людей рядом с ним и смело ринулся вперед.

— Скажешь, когда у него на груди S появится и плащ отрастет. А я пока криптонитом запасусь.

— Доктор, вам говорили, что вы невыносимы?

— Хантер, еще один комплимент, и я заподозрю вас в неприличном интересе.

МакКой почти слышал это любимое джимово «Бо-оунс», поэтому прибавил скорости, чтобы его хотя бы не пнули. С другой же стороны — вроде бы мило поболтали.

— Папа, смотри, что у меня есть! — наполовину вылезла из дверей шаттла Джо, размахивая клеткой с трибблом. — Можно я оставлю его себе?

— Мисс Джоанна Пэрис МакКой, кто вам разрешал тут присутствовать и лезть куда не надо?

— Ну па-апа! Я просто посмотреть.

— А сейчас ты так же просто возьмешь триббла, пойдешь с ним на кухню и накормишь. И больше никогда без моего разрешения не уйдешь дальше жилых помещений. Тебе всё понятно?

— Да, — фыркнула мелкая, надувая и без того полные щечки. — Разрешите идти, лейтенант-коммандер МакКой?

— Семейное сходство неоспоримо.

Поздравив себя с тем, что не вздрогнул от этого вкрадчивого голоса за спиной, Леонард проследил, как девочка уходит из ангара. Он знал, что на самом деле они с Джо совсем не похожи внешне, она копия матери. Маленькая, подвижная, даже хрупкая по сравнению со своим широкоплечим, крепким отцом. Светловолосая, так что ее не раз принимали за дочь Кирка, когда они гуляли все вместе. И только глаза его, зеленые, как июньская трава в тени. Кое-что из занятной генетики… 

Да уж, надо как-то осторожней с этой наукой.

МакКой почти на пятках развернулся к стоящему за его спиной Хану.

— Что-то я тут не заметил толпы готовых со мной в этом поспорить.

— Чтобы спорить с вами, доктор, нужно как минимум железные нервы. Или веские аргументы.

— У вас и того и другого достаточно, раз я всё еще здесь, — нахмурился Боунс, слегка недовольный тем, что ему хотелось отшатнуться от слишком близко стоящего мужчины. Едва ли не впервые он понял, почему к тому все остальные так не любили приближаться, слишком уж подавляющее ощущение производила высокая темная фигура. Да еще и издевательский взгляд светлых глаз совсем не добавлял обаяния. Скорее уж хотелось врезать как следует. Но на опыте Джима он такого делать не стал бы. — Хантер сказал, вы привезли нужное мне оборудование. Где вы его достали так быстро, черт возьми?!

— Вас именно это беспокоит? 

Боунсу хотелось сказать что-то типа: «Нет, меня беспокоишь ты, непрошибаемый ублюдок», но в свете недавнего разговора вероятность номер два в таком случае была равна абсолюту. Поэтому он высказал эту мысль чуть приподнятой бровью и дернувшейся мышцей у рта. Сам же заявил:

— Если я начну перечислять, то скончаюсь раньше, чем дойду до середины. Мне нужен кто-то с прямыми руками, подкованный в технике и не раздражающий, чтобы это всё подключить. Я доктор, а не инженер, — заранее возмутился МакКой. — И со мной нет такой маленькой штучки, называемой коммуникатором, чтобы сказать в нее: «Скотти, оторвись от вылизывания двигателя и топай ко мне, у меня виски и дохренища непонятной электроники». 

— Я решу этот вопрос.

От острого прищура глаз и разъехавшихся уголков губ сверхчеловека Боунсу резко поплохело. И вдруг стало понятно, что возмущаться в лицо Хану посреди ангара — как-то довольно неуютно. Как-то до этого Леонарду никогда не встречался человек или иное существо, способное затыкать его взглядом.

— Великолепно!

— Вы желаете что-то еще, доктор МакКой? 

— Нет, — сказал он немного приглушенным голосом. И мысленно добавил: «Чтоб ты сдох».

К счастью со стороны шаттла раздался звук падения, и Леонарда буквально бросило в ту сторону. Хотя он давно заметил, что рядом с Ханом у него иногда бывают замысловатые траектории движения с краткосрочным пропаданием во времени и пространстве. Занятный эффект, если бы не был таким опасным, так, что внутри живота ледяной ком образуется.

— А давайте вы тут всё разворотите, и я таки отправлюсь кататься на серфе! — вырвал он коробку у какого-то высокого спортивного типа с растатуированным черепом. — Чего мелочиться!

Парень осмотрел доктора с ног до головы и презрительно сплюнул на пол.

— Зверушкам говорить никто не позволял!

— Триббла уже унесли. А это — высокоточное оборудование, детали которого подгонялись под конкретно этот аппарат. Проклятье, кто поставил тут реактивы?! — Упав на колени, начал расчищать он от других коробку с пометкой химической лаборатории. — Это же даже в одной комнате держать не положено! Если хотели убиться, то есть способы куда менее извращенные. Хантер, иди сюда! Убери вот этого и помоги мне тут. Ты хотя бы коробки аккуратней кидаешь. Подержи вот это. Хотя нет, отставь и возьми эту коробку. Или вообще держи обе, а я пока вон ту вытащу.

— Доктор, давайте я сам, она тяжелая.

— Нет, ты таки со мной заигрываешь, — снизу вверх посмотрел МакКой, немного расслабляясь. Затем встал и без особого труда переставил всё, что хотел, освобождая себе проход. — Атрофия мышц у меня начнется где-то через два месяца, так что пока я хочу побыть пусть не самым сильным, но мужиком. Кстати, здесь есть тренажеры или что-то вроде того? Я четвертый день на Земле и до сих пор чувствую себя так, словно набрал пару десятков килограммов. Нужна адаптация. Да и физическая нагрузка должна хорошо подействовать. Поставь ты эти коробки! И возьми эти, эти, и вот еще. Не тяжело? Тогда вот эту. Неси всё в лабораторию. Хм…

Сам себе Боунс сейчас напоминал Скотти в ящике с давешним оружием. Столько игрушек разом! 

Обернувшись, он еще заметил, как татуированный что-то сказал Хантеру, притом явно не комплимент сделал. Только здоровяку явно было как-то всё равно, или, во всяком случае, именно такой вид он сделал. «Разделяй и властвуй» — никогда не было его девизом, доктор вообще не любил власть и ответственность, считая их крайне обременительными. Просто в этом случае предпочел видеть рядом хоть кого-то относительно знакомого, а самое главное — спокойного. Такой, как Хантер, не будет долго кричать, причинять лишнюю боль и издеваться, такой, как он — просто сломает шею, легко и быстро. 

Стоящий поодаль Хан словно читал его мысли как на открытом падде. Кажущийся слишком высоким даже на фоне татуированного парня, в серебристо-черном плаще, с нереально длинными ногами. Чудо евгеники, мать его! Стоит и улыбается полусумасшедшей лягушкой. 

Боунс чуть заметно пожал плечами. 

Он и без того никогда не скрывал свои мысли и чувства от окружающих, доводя их до сведения общественности, хочет она того или нет. А сейчас-то ему чего бояться? Кроме космоса и транспортера? 

Тем более когда тому, кого стоило бы как минимум опасаться, похоже, нравится поведение и беспардонность язвительного доктора. Ну не просто же так он позволял обращаться со своими людьми… как с любыми другими людьми? 

Манипулятор чертов!

***

Леонард не без восхищения оглядел полки одного из шкафов. У мужчин есть некоторые вещи, способные своим наличием ввести в блаженное созерцание: секунды между «почти забил и уже забил» в любимом спорте, шикарная машина и шикарная женщина. А у докторов это вот такой стеллаж за стеклянными дверцами, полный разнообразных препаратов. 

Где-то на пятый заход «открыть дверки, полюбоваться, закрыть дверки, полюбоваться», за спиной раздался рокочущий грубоватый голос Хантера:

— Что вы делаете, доктор?

— Медитирую! Как ни тяжело это признавать, но конкретно сейчас для счастья мне не хватает одного голубоглазого засранца, качающегося на стуле, и говорящего что-то типа: «Да расслабься, Боунс, давай сделаем это».

— Боунс?

— А ты не знал? Лучше уж так, чем Леонард, а уж от «доктора» я скоро нервно подскакивать начну. Так, с этим я разобрался. Теперь давай посмотрим, что в остальных коробках.

— Вы привыкли к безусловному авторитету и тому, что вам подчиняются, да, доктор?

— Боунс, — состроил он мину. — Знаешь, когда я оперирую, и говорю, например — стерилит, то должен быть уверен, что мне подадут требуемое. Подчинение тут не главное. Главное — чтобы все делали свою работу. Ну и не раздражали меня. Хантер, откуда вдруг столько дружелюбия? Шутка про подкатывание, конечно, хороша, но меня как-то не очень устраивает.

Здоровяк упер в бока кулаки, каждый чуть ли не с голову самого МакКоя, и строго посмотрел на него.

— Ты здесь, доктор. Ты нам нужен. Хан так решил. Значит — стоит попытаться.

Стеклянная колба в руках доктора едва ли не затрещала от силы, с которой ее сжали. Ослабив хватку, МакКой поднял ее вверх, проверяя, не повредил ли хрупкий предмет. Свет отразился в искривленном боку…

И рассыпался мелкими осколками об стену. 

— Ты не сдаешься, доктор. Наверное, этим ему и нравишься. 

— Тогда надо срочно упасть лапками кверху и разонравиться! Нашли, тоже мне… Чашу Лазаря. Никогда так не жалел, что не вел себя, как полный мерзавец. А стоило бы. Может тогда это ваше чудовище просто убило бы меня, а не жилы тянуло.

МакКой меланхолично смотрел, как робот убирает осколки с пола и дезинфицирует поверхность. Ненависть к сверхлюдям быстро трансформировалась в ненависть к себе. Он лишь сам виноват в том, что поддался любопытству, жалости и самому чувству человечности. Надо было сделать всё по-другому. Надо было с самого начала не орать, зачем ему нужен этот убийца, надо было вывернуть всё по-иному. Надо было… не спасать Джима? Надо… А он не смог. Не справился с простой задачей уберечь капитана. Не справился с ненавистью, с надеждой, с глубочайшим чувством привязанности. Испугался остаться один. Джоанна, Кирк, «Энтерпрайз»… Всё под угрозой, просто потому, что он неудачник из неудачников и умудряется даже хорошие вещи делать так, что убиться хочется.

— Доктор? — отвлек его от самоуничижения Хантер. — Вы можете высмеивать меня и язвить Хану, если уж он вам это позволяет. Но сейчас сюда придет Филипп. Я попрошу вас быть с ним мягче. Хотя бы ради собственной безопасности. Мальчик очень хрупкий, не выдерживает волнений. Вы слышите меня?

— Не учи ксенолингвиста на клингонском материться, а! Разберемся мы с вашим одуванчиком.

— Доктор?

— Боунс. Задолбали меня уже со своим «доктором». Всё, вали отсюда. В лабораторию вообще нельзя просто так вламываться. А вы тут ходите, как к себе в каюту! И на, — кинул он на стол два шприца. — Мне нужны образцы крови этих подснежников.

Хантер удивленно вздернул брови, но Боунс сделал вид, будто его это не волнует. Наверное, именно в этом разница в их общении с этим здоровяком и чем-то подобным общению с Ханом. Последнему не требовалось объяснять детали, он читал доктора на каком-то другом уровне, в странном понимании. Обоюдном понимании. Ведь этот дикий зверь даже ни разу не пригрозил, не сказал, как важны разработки МакКоя, лишь намекнул на то, что прикрывал спину Леонарда и его дочери. Это идет как-то само собой и понятно им обоим. Угрозы не нужны, никто и не сомневается в готовности убивать и причинять боль. Исследования и панацея от брака в крови этих существ важнее риска и будут окупаться любой кровью, пролитой ради этого. Безопасность доктора — это всего лишь необходимость. Как и его комфорт.

И взгляда на серый металл, на форму закрытых защитным материалом капсул в грузовом шаттле было достаточно, чтобы понять. Он знал эти штуки так хорошо, как только можно. Он касался смотрового стекла, с надеждой вглядываясь внутрь, на лицо дорогого человека. Он до сих пор так ярко помнил чувство, когда в такой же криокапсуле, что привез Хан, мертвым лежал Джим, что просто физически не смог бы выдавить из себя хоть одну язвительную фразу. 

Это слишком страшно.

Холод и надежда плохо сочетаются.

Но… Джим, стоило попытаться, да? И поздно жалеть. У тебя есть небо, у него есть Джо, лаборатория и двуликая Смерть. Всё честно. 

Звуки открывающейся двери отвлекли его от дурных мыслей.

Кажется, это шипение и всё еще раздраженный взгляд доктора заставил парнишку еще сильней вжать голову в плечи и попятиться. А уж затравленный взгляд явно искал пути отступления, и только какая-то сила держала на месте.

— Проходи. Ты мне с техникой будешь помогать?

Филипп сделал нерешительный шаг и снова замер, спрятав взгляд где-то во внутреннем мире и слева от плеча доктора.

— Д-да.

— Чай или кофе будешь? Правда, они из репликатора, а вы тут все явно натуральное предпочитаете. Чего головой машешь? Эй, парень, давай ты прекратишь трястись. Я бы сейчас не отказался от хорошего шницеля, а тебя есть как-то не тянет. Что ж ты такой тощий-то? 

Под пристальным взглядом невысокий худой парнишка, кажется, еще больше сжался. Взяв трикодер, Боунс попытался подойти к нему, но Филипп дернулся в сторону, попутно сбивая коробки.

— О’кей, малыш, я понял — докторов ты боишься. Да и кровь не сдавал, да? Тяжелый случай. В технике ты хоть разбираешься? А то мне эту кучу разгребать еще неделю, да и то не факт, что я правильно всё поставлю. 

Кивнув, мальчик поначалу осторожно, а затем всё более ловко принялся разбирать коробки с техникой, молчаливо, одним лишь взглядом интересуясь, что и куда ставить. Леонард осторожно следил за ним, пытаясь понять, почему тот, кто должен быть таким же сверхом, как все остальные, скорее наводит на мысль о заморенном звереныше. Ради эксперимента пришлось даже заставить парня переставить довольно тяжелый стол, что тот сделал вообще не напрягаясь, а значит, силушкой не обделен. 

Поймав на себе задумчивый взгляд доктора, Филипп снова сжался и побледнел.

— Надо бы тебя всё же покормить, — твердо заявил МакКой.

— А меня выгнали с кухни! — радостно заявила Джо, входя в лабораторию. Она знала, что в остальное время её сюда вряд ли пустят, а пока можно. Об этом они уже говорили. Правда, скорее скандалили, и не с дочерью, а с той женщиной, что присматривала за ребенком. Оказывается, до того, как Хан не забрал доктора, именно она вела тут исследования, восстанавливая потерянные данные. Причем сразу после похищения Джоанна была здесь почти всегда. Ее отцу, разумеется, не понравилось такое нарушение правил безопасности, тем более, когда рисковали его ребенком. Лаборатория — не для детей.

Тогда МакКой поставил четкое условие, что этой дамочки здесь быть не должно. Иногда он умел быть на редкость категоричным. 

— Удивительно, что это произошло только сейчас, — закатил он глаза. 

— Я собиралась вам с Офелией ужин готовить!

— Опять яичницу? Подожди, с кем?

— С Офелией! — потрясла трибблом мелкая. 

Удивленный взгляд местного ботаника стал ему наградой за унижение.

— У меня есть ручной триббл — Йорик, — пояснил доктор. — Ну, моё полное имя Леонард Горацио МакКой.

Губы Филиппа робко дрогнули в улыбке. 

Пока они разбирались с оборудованием, им удалось немного расшевелить этого тихоню и даже развести на короткие фразы, из которых стало ясно, что парень всё же гений, но просто не самый публичный.

— Ты мне прямо Чехова напоминаешь. Не писателя, — на всякий случай пояснил МакКой. — А нашего энсина. Чудо с вихрами, но гений.

— Паша хороший! Он пообещал, что обязательно дождется, когда я вырасту, и женится на мне.

— Что-о-о? 

Филипп даже испуганно присел, но девчонке явно всё по боку.

— Ну а что? Он умный, красивый, смешной! Ты же не будешь против, если я буду с ним встречаться, да?

— Вот поэтому я всегда мечтал иметь двух сыновей!

— А получил одну меня! Должна же в жизни быть какая-то справедливость, — улыбнулась Джо и крепко к нему прижалась.

Еще больше ссутулившись, Леонард обнял свою маленькую девочку, ради которой не жалко было и мечту поменять. С ней они тоже могли не говорить о том, что было больно. Пока еще не готовы. МакКой знал, что ей рассказали про его болезнь, когда органы опеки осведомлялись, согласен ли сам ребенок пожить какое-то время с отцом. Но пока она ни разу даже не обмолвилась об этом, она строила планы и жила так, словно его время вечно. И он был благодарен Джо за это.

— Ты лучше. Ты лучше, зеленоглазка, — поцеловал МакКой свою дочь в лоб. — Эй, парень, что с тобой?

Филипп смотрел на них огромными глазами, полными слез, губы его дрожали, а на лице образовались красные пятна. Было видно, что он не только растроган, но и переживает что-то такое больное и острое. Видать, нелегко пришлось парнишке до того, как ему Хан колыбельную спел и в криокамеру уложил. То-то такой дерганый. 

Джо тем временем оторвалась от него, подошла к Филиппу и вцепилась в него своими маленькими проворными ручками.

— Просто его тоже надо пообнимать!

Парень, краснея, переводил взгляд с Боунса на Джо и, кажется, даже боялся дышать.

— Привыкай, Фил. Тебя заметила напасть по имени Джоанна. А я, похоже, снова многодетный папа!


	12. Глава 12 "Ближе"

Я тебя ненавижу-вижу,  
Но ко мне ты всё ближе, ближе.  
Ты меня ненавидишь, но, но, но,  
Но ко мне ты всё ближе всё равно.  
(Агата Кристи — Ближе)

— Проклятье, почему именно я должен это делать? Я доктор, а не стулолаз-монтер! — уже пять минут возмущался МакКой, стоя на стуле, поставленном на стол.

Для одного из аппаратов понадобилось собрать отдельный воздуховод, в результате чего Боунс оказался наверху, с азартом работая пневмоотверткой и языком. Нет, ну с одной стороны он понимал, что Фила сюда бы просто не пустил, мальчишка и так от любого порыва ветра качается, но и самому как-то не особо нравилось тут стоять.

Сам себе он напоминал того мальчика на стуле перед толпой родственников, желающих услышать от него стишок. Помнится, года полтора назад доктор заметил, что их талантливый энсин начал плохо выглядеть, и вызвал его на осмотр, где выяснил, что Чехов плохо спит и видит кошмары как раз с такими мотивами. Проанализировав, МакКой понял, что мальчик, каким бы гением он не был, боится излишнего внимания к этому факту и едва ли не стесняется своего юного возраста. Выход из ситуации был найден небанальный, Кирк мог бы собой гордиться. Для улучшения психологического состояния экипажа капитаном был объявлен поэтический вечер, где каждый желающий поднимался на небольшую трибуну и читал свои любимые строки. Это было действительно хорошей идеей, потому что вдруг обнаружилось, что выбор литературных произведений говорит о человеке иногда больше, чем время, проведенное рядом на службе, а о начитанности и образовании некоторых становилось понятно только тогда, когда он со слезами на глазах декламировал избранное великих поэтов. Доктора тогда вытолкали на сцену силой и угрозами прочитать то, что он на самом деле считал любимым и созвучным себе. Но и тут он уперся, и вместо стихов коротко спел одну старую, но трепетно любимую им песню:

Maybe I, maybe you  
Can find the key to the stars  
To catch the spirit of hope  
To save one hopeless heart*

Получилось недурственно, во всяком случае, после этого от него отстали. Не иначе побоялись еще раз услышать его дурное пение, или среди экипажа нет ценителей старой музыки. Зато он знатно повеселился, глядя на других. Да и Чехов так увлекся, что перечитал не меньше десяти произведений, притом — собственного перевода! Его кошмары больше не мучили, зато в среде экипажа начался культурный обмен.

И в данный момент МакКой с трудом удерживался, чтобы не возвести руки к потолку и не… покрыть его какой-то примечательной конструкцией из непечатного.

— Я сейчас очень понимаю Скотти, который без клингонской матери и крепленого ромуланского эля работать не может. Дай шлейку. Какой же му… мудреный тип это всё придумал? Эту бы отвертку ему и в зад… задний карман. На кого это рассчитано? На кого-то с щупальцами вместо рук? Я же даже не знаю, как тут изогнуться надо, чтобы подлезть к этому стыку. Проклятье, держите кто-то стул, пока вы не потеряли самого скромного из докторов. А то с нашим везением со скалы прыгать нормально, а тут я ж себе всю задницу отобью! Теперь шуруп подай. Неужели они не могут придумать что-то на присосках или с естественным сливанием металла? Химия тут, конечно, будет, но нельзя же до такой глупости всё упрощать при нынешнем уровне развития технологии. — Тут Леонард понял, что обычно ратует за обратное, и прикрыл тему. — Вроде всё. Теперь дай трикодер и запусти на испарение. Посмотрим, что у нас вышло. Фил? — раздраженно обернулся Боунс, так и не получив прибор.

Хан нажал на кнопку включения аппарата, затем развернулся, медленным ленивым жестом взял со стола трикодер и вложил его в руку МакКоя. Когда Боунс понял, что его брови почти встретились с влажными прядями челки, он захлопнул рот и посильней сжал бедную чудо-машинку, борясь с желанием двинуть ею по брюнетистой зачесанной макушке. Наверное, у этих бледных и чернявых такое общее развлечение — подкрадываться, слушать то, что им не надо, и пугать бедного доктора до тахикардии.

Проведя трикодером вдоль воздухоотвода, он нашел лишь одну протечку. Значит, не так уж и безнадежен как техник… Наверное. 

— Отвертку.

В этот раз он не стал полагаться на пневматику и чью-то там мать, одной рукой прижимая детали к друг другу, а другой закручивая непокорный винт. Правда, в какой-то момент отвертка сорвалась, ткнувшись металлом в палец, но Леонард был слишком напряжен и собран, чтобы возмущаться, как сделал бы это обычно. Вместо этого он докрутил деталь и снова протянул вниз руку.

— Там где-то был резиновый уплотнитель. 

Когда во второй раз трикодер не уловил наличия в воздухе посторонних газов, МакКой наконец слез со своей шаткой конструкции и первым делом закинул отвертку в стерилизатор. Посмотрев на него пару секунд, он хмыкнул:

— Это диагноз. Так что ты хотел? — обернулся Боунс к Хану. — Вылечить перерождающуюся звезду, перейти в десятый варп или… Ну, не знаю…

— Заставить вас перестать язвить, доктор. Да, это более чем непосильная задача. Я бы начал с двух первых.

— Вперед! Только чур гасить не Солнце, а из сверх-варпа не возвращаться.

— А если меня устраивает ваша язвительность?

— Это-то и странно, — искоса посмотрел на Хана МакКой. 

— Только это? — Светлые глаза, кажется, прожгли дырку во лбу Боунса, но когда тот зашипел от излишне жгущегося антисептика на своем пальце, Хан почти участливо спросил: — Больно?

— Это было сочувствие или надежда? В любом случае, мне пора пугаться.

— Давно пора. И мне интересно, почему вы этого не делаете. 

— Поздно, — развел руками Боунс.

Найдя в инструментах кожный регенератор, он начал с такой тщательностью лечить маленькую ранку, будто вот-вот истечет кровью. Близость этого странного зверя до сих пор напрягала, но действительно не пугала. 

— У вас повышенный болевой порог.

— Ну спасибо, что рассказал. А я-то думал — кто из нас тут доктор? Это из-за ксенополицитемии, — всё же решил пояснить Леонард. Ему совсем не нравилось обсуждать эту тему хоть с кем-то, не говоря уже о Хане, но тут пришлось прибегать к выбору из двух зол — или говорить самому или ждать, что еще выдаст это вот порыкивающее чудовище. — Всего лишь сбившаяся выработка и обновление эритроцитов, и вот весь организм начинает сходить с ума и сам себя отравлять. И при этом — без ведома и желания носителя. Обычно-то люди и сами справляются с такой малостью, как убиение себя. 

— Или им кто-то помогает в этом.

Боунс искоса посмотрел на стоящего слева от него Хана. Привычно расслабленная поза, обманчиво безобидная и ранимая, прямая осанка, разведенные, будто в них толкнули, плечи, одна рука свободно свисает вдоль тела, кисть второй лежит на столе, на котором доктор собирает очередной анализатор. Интересно, ему хоть двинуться надо, чтобы убить?

— Я специалист в противоположной области. Точно как и тема, от которой мы так резво ускакали. Так зачем ты здесь?

Губы сверхчеловека снова искривились, брови на мгновение дернулись вверх. И кто сказал, что вот этот вот малоэмоционален? Помнится, на суде кто-то такое ляпнул, хорошо Спок вовремя Кирка поунял, а то он бы прямо там в голос заржал… или выматерился бы. В этой фразе был смысл только для тех, кто наблюдал за всем действом издалека, для тех, кто никогда не сталкивался с этой живой памятью прошлого. Эмоционален, еще как эмоционален, но в отличие от того же вулканца, способного контролировать свои чувства, этот ими еще и играет на чужих нервах.

Вот прямо сейчас стоит и… Сволочь отмороженная.

— Мне не хватало вашего общества, доктор. Кроме того, я хочу знать, как продвигаются ваши исследования. Это ли не повод?

— Как через вселенную на первом варпе они продвигаются. Я же предупреждал, что не волшебник, и кролика из шляпы достаю только в совершенно исключительных случаях, — снова начал раздражаться Боунс.

— Вы считаете наш случай не исключительным? Мы можем сделать его таковым.

— И это про меня говорят, что я несносный? Черт побери, да мне еще учиться и учиться, упертое ты чудовище! Притом, прошу заметить, учиться в прямом смысле.

Достав из заднего кармана своих брюк световое перо, он бросился к электронной панели. Выведя на нее три спирали ДНК, он сложил их вместе, а потом начал отмечать схожие и различимые места.

— Вот. Это Хантера, твоя и моя. Я отсортировал часть измененных аллелей. Часть из них мне удалось распознать и идентифицировать. Но даже в них непонятно, что и как работает. Не говоря уже о тех, что остались для меня загадкой. То, что я делал с сывороткой из твоей крови — было чертовски поверхностным по сравнению с вот этим. Тот, кто создал подобное — гениальный, но безумец. Это же просто…

— Отвратительно? — раздалось за его спиной, едва ли не на ухо. — Ну же, Леонард, просто произнеси это. Ты ведь всегда думал именно так. Отвратительно, оскорбительно, грязно. Такими ты нас считаешь?

— Если бы я так считал, то сказал бы прямо. И да, делать подобное — я считаю отвратительным! Эволюция проходит любое изменение в сотнях вариантов, в тысячах попыток и всё равно постоянно ошибается. Она тратит на это миллионы и миллиарды лет. А глупый человек решил, что может взять, изменить физиологию, перекроить психику, гормональную систему и боги знают что еще, вот так, по живому. Чтобы потом удивиться, чего вы такие недобрые получились. Эволюция обычно включает в себя и тест на освоение в природной микросистеме и пищевой цепочке. А какая тут система и цепочки? Сплошное эго и принцип Бога. И не надо так возмущенно дышать мне на ухо! Я не могу заставить себя не думать, когда именно это меня и заставляют делать.

Это раздражало. Это чертовски раздражало. МакКой и в обычной-то жизни с трудом подпускал кого-то к своей спине, предпочитая прикрывать ее панцирем дурного характера, насмешек и ворчания по любому поводу. А уж когда позади стоит маньяк, способный голыми руками черепа колоть, то тут вообще хочется отрастить иголки, и чтобы как минимум с ядом кураре. 

Или барлойских иглотыков, которых капитан Кирк всё порывался назвать в его честь. Пришлось призвать на помощь научный отдел и конкретно Спока, который в своей привычной манере хоть и отмазал от дурной идеи, но сделал это так, что хотелось задницей посадить на эту занятную колючую зверушку. Ну не считать же комплиментом слова: «Для доктора это будет честью, но в данном случае проявлением гуманизма послужит уберечь зверя от сравнения с человеком, подверженным стольким вредным привычкам, а также…» 

И вот конкретно сейчас МакКою сильно не хватало вулканской выдержки.

— Вы совершенно правы, доктор. Мы — это сверхэволюция. Но мы не против нее. И постараемся не отступать от ее правил, особенно в том, что касается цепочек. 

Леонард ощутимо вздрогнул, когда его взяли за руку. Подняв ее, Хан начал стилусом отмечать какие-то места на доске. 

— Вот это точно совсем не то, что вы ищете. Вот это место, чтобы вы обратили внимание, имеет отношение к моему цвету глаз. Генетическая мутация. Намеренная. Ему нравились хаски. Вот эти места тоже не должны вас заинтересовать. Вы были так недовольны моим приходом, но посмотрите, белых пятен в вашей работе, похоже, стало меньше. Отчего дрожат ваши руки? Болезнь, или мне всё же удалось разбудить ваши инстинкты? — Хан перевернул его кисть ладонью вверх, чуть сжимая пальцы… так, что кости ощутимо затрещали, а боль острой иглой пронзила мозг. — У вас красивые руки, руки целителя. Я знаю, что о них ходят легенды. Для хирурга они ведь очень важны, не так ли?

Боль была где-то на той тонкой грани, когда сама же возвращала его из микрообмороков, но уже за гранью терпения и адекватности. И Леонард даже не хотел думать, как хорошо ее надо знать, чтобы манипулировать с учетом повышенной чувствительности и врачебной мнительности. 

— Хватит! 

— Я просто хочу напомнить, как далеко вам отсюда до родной Атланты и солнечных пляжей Новой Зеландии. И до вашего кораблика с его наивным капитаном. Вспомните об эволюции и постарайтесь хоть немного мимикрировать и принять наши правила. Хотя… мне нравится, как вы зовете меня чудовищем. Это практически признание, доктор. 

Холодные пальцы невесомо провели по сведенной судорогой руке и выпустили из своей хватки. Боунс почти сразу прижал ее к себе, пытаясь сквозь марево боли понять, сломал ли этот гад хоть одну кость или всё обошлось сдавливанием и трещинами. Развернув его к себе, Хан какое-то время рассматривал лицо доктора, покрытого морщинками от боли, раздражения и безграничного упрямства.

— Прямое сопротивление всегда легче сломать.

— Да пошел ты!

— Сейчас, доктор. Не могу же я вас оставить без помощи. 

С какой-то завораживающей медлительностью он поднес к лицу МакКоя гипоспрей, чуть задевая гладкой поверхностью челюсть с отрастающей щетиной. А затем прижал к шее, вводя под кожу обезболивающее.

— Вам лучше?

— Лучше мне будет, когда твою криокапсулу отправят прямиком на Солнце. 

— У вас всегда такие жизнеутверждающие пожелания «доброго здоровья». Но если ваше пожелание исполнится, вы ведь опять будете переживать. Я не могу позволить такому случиться, — проговорило это чудовище, чуть опуская голову и едва заметно кривя губы. — Не зарабатывайтесь допоздна, доктор. На завтра у нас запланирована небольшая прогулка.

Когда Хан ушел, Боунс упал на стул и прикрыл лицо руками. Затем опомнился, лениво взял со стола трикодер и начал проверять повреждения. Легкий отек мягких тканей, небольшая трещина на фаланге среднего пальца. Ничего жуткого и страшного. А вот внутри всё клокочет.

— Ты заигрался, Боунс. Ты совсем заигрался. 

Полночи он занимался тем, что пил коллекционный виски, доставленный вместе с оборудованием, и разбирал генокод этого урода, лишь бы не думать. 

Страх так и не пришел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Scorpions — Maybe I, maybe you   
> Может быть, я, может быть ты  
> Можем найти ключ к звёздам,  
> Чтобы поймать дух надежды,  
> Спасти одно безнадежное сердце.


	13. Глава 13 "Открой глаза - я иду"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арты от Wonderful Aubergine: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/1/8/2718406/83217799.jpg

_Standig ruf ich deinen Namen  
Standig such ich dein Gesicht  
Wenn ich dich dann endlich abe  
Spielen wir Wahrheit oder Pflicht_

_Eckstein, Eckstein - Alles muss versteckt sein  
(Oomph — Augen Auf)*_

— Вот, держи!

Леонард оторвался от строчек текста и посмотрел на дочь, протягивающую ему фуражку.

— О, где ты ее нашла?

— Хантер отдал, когда ты только сюда приехал. Я ее почистила.

— Спасибо. Но ты помнишь, что я запретил тебе сюда выходить? 

— Помню, — состроила смешную недовольную мордашку Джо. — Но я взяла с собой Шанту, это ведь считается?

— Ребенок, ты неприлично умная!

— У меня хорошая наследственность! — показала она кончик языка.

— И дурное воспитание. И вот не надо здесь хмыкать, — грозно посмотрел он в сторону женщины. — Воспитывает ее мать, а я принимаю такой, какая есть. Да, зеленоглазка? 

— Вот не надо! Ты умудряешься даже Йорика воспитывать! Ты вспомни, как на тебя Джим жаловался, что ты его не отпускаешь гулять и заставляешь есть фрукты. И нам приходилось от тебя сбегать, чтоб на аттракционах покататься!

— Не напоминай! Мы тогда в отпуске были, я, Джо и капитан, — пояснил доктор для Хантера, проверявшего готовность шаттла.

_  
То, что это плохая идея, Боунс понял, как только они добрались до Тауранга. Потому что оказалось, что у него с собой два ребенка, а не один. Джим с Джо носились по улицам, мешали узнавать, как лучше добраться до небольшого поселка в предместьях города, где они сняли дом, приставали к людям с глупыми вопросами и почему-то решили, что овцы тут ходят прямо по центральной площади и долго громко возмущались, почему ни одну не видят. Когда они наконец приехали в своё бунгало, Кирк вдруг выяснил, что в нем нет современных удобств и долго возмущался по этому поводу. Зато стоило увидеть пляж, как этих двух светлячков оказалось не вытащить из соленой океанской водицы. МакКою буквально угрозами пришлось заставлять их вернуться в дом и намазаться кремом от загара. Понятное дело, к вечеру Джим покрылся красной коркой, а с утра начал температурить и страдать. В основном, фигней, но зачем еще отдых, да?_

_Еще через день эти детки заскучали и потребовали вывезти их в город. Искренне наслаждавшийся спокойствием Боунс поскрипел зубами, обругал всех, включая крабов на пляже, забрал свой детский сад и отправился вместе с ними в парк развлечений. И это стало его тактическим просчетом! Как можно было уследить за двумя фотонными торпедами в толпе? Да эти генераторы случайных действий не желали вылавливаться ни поодиночке, ни вместе. Только-только Леонард хватал за руку Джо, залезшую на антигравитационный батут, как выяснялось, что пропал Джим. Стоило найти его флиртующим с работницей Космо-парка, симпатичной орионочкой, как исчезала маленькая девятилетняя девочка, как-то умудрившаяся пролезть на аттракцион для взрослых. И вот почему эти двое объединялись только для того, чтобы уговорить «папочку» на варп-горки?_

_— Ой, Боунс, ну хватит тебе! На настоящем звездолете тебя не укачивает, а тут какие-то горки. Ты посмотри, там даже совсем малышня катается._

_Но так как это была идея именно Джима, спустя пятнадцать минут МакКой стоял в сторонке и прощался с тем, что доедал за Джоанной._

_— Ты сейчас на Спока похож! Такой же зеленый!_

_— Я тебе это оскорбление еще припомню, капитан! — пообещал доктор, а затем снова бросился в сторону специально отведенного для подобного места._

_Пока он успокаивал свой желудок и вкатывал себе смесь лекарств, эта сладкая парочка снова скрылась на просторах парка в неизвестном направлении. Когда же Боунс их нашел, те сидели в обществе как минимум пяти красоток, и Джим рассказывал им о тяжкой судьбе капитана и отца такой вот маленькой очаровашки, как Джо, уплетавшей в тот момент сладости в неограниченных количествах и дергавшей за хвост одну из девушек. Крики и ругань МакКоя слышали, наверное, и на той стороне вселенной._

_А Кирк только улыбался радостно-счастливо, сбивая весь настрой на выволочку. Он три месяца как вышел из комы, пережил долгое разбирательство, стоившее ему многих нервов, и попытки доказать, что его поступки были правомерны, сохранил свой корабль и экипаж в той еще бойне и имел полное право немного пожить обычной жизнью. И у Леонарда каждый раз разрывалось сердце, когда он видел эту затаенную грусть и пепел еще одного выигранного сражения в глубине этой невозможной сини глаз, когда замечал, как чуждо смотрится золотой капитан в толпе обывателей, людей, твердо стоящих на Земле._

_Джим…_

Открыв свою сумку, с которой в очередной раз отказался расстаться, Боунс достал маленькую ракушку с встроенной в нее голограммкой. В его руках она раскрылась, повесив в воздухе полупрозрачный экран. 

_— Боунс, хватит читать! — раздался голос Джима. — Смотри, что мы придумали._

_В кадре появился сам Леонард, сидящий в большом плетеном кресле с паддом в руках. За его спиной был песок, море и небо, золотисто-синие, как сам Кирк, налетевший на МакКоя словно коршун, растрепавший привычно зачесанные волосы и откинувший планшет куда-то в сторону. Джо залезла на колени к отцу, радостно и счастливо улыбаясь всему свету сразу._

_— Ну же, Боунс, скажи: «Гоблин без бровей»!_

_Он закатывает глаза, обхватывает руками двух своих самых любимых людей во всей вселенной и улыбается, отчего по лицу проходит новая сеть морщинок, а глаза светлеют._

— Ух ты! Я помню тот день, — шепчет немного подросшая Джоанна, смотря на приближенную картинку их лиц. — А мою голограмму мама куда-то дела. 

— Держи эту. У меня еще несколько таких, и одна у Джима где-то валяется. — И лучше не спрашивай, зачем он положил ее в сумку, когда шел в адмиралтейство. МакКой должен помнить, ради кого и чего всё это. — А теперь идите назад. 

Девочка растеряно отошла на несколько шагов, потом сделала вид словно надела невидимые наушники и негромко пропела:

— I got my mind set on you!

Надев фуражку, он выровнял ее козырек и только после этого обернулся к подозрительно притихшим нелюдям. Выражение лиц было у всех разное. И если у Хантера оно стало философски-доброжелательным, почти диким для такого брутального существа, то бритоголовый едва сдерживал презрение и какую-то лютую ненависть. А вот женщина его не удивила, она всегда относилась к доктору с заметным раздражением и ревностью. Хан же на его взгляд дернул левой бровью и усмехнулся. 

— И это был знаменитый капитан Кирк? — хмыкнул Хантер.

— Это? Нет, это был всего лишь Джим. У капитана Кирка вот тут такая морщинка, остроухий зеленокровый придаток, и до меня он обычно доходит в состоянии «положите его там, сейчас я попробую собрать это в человека». Так мы куда-то летим, или я могу вылезти из этого неудобного костюма?

— Летите. Только запаситесь гигиеническими пакетами.

— Вот еще! Открою тебе тайну, приятель, исследовательская миссия предполагает частые высадки, так что, если не радовать меня такой участью внезапно, да еще и после выстрела, то я этими штуками даже управлять могу. И второй пакет был пустым, — тихо и доверительно добавил МакКой, памятуя, как подразнил здоровяка в первый день.

— Ну, доктор!

В этот момент пришел спотыкающийся и смущенный Филипп, и они наконец загрузились в шаттл, направившись неизвестно куда. Точнее, это МакКой слабо понимал, куда они вообще направляются, почему Хантер остался и зачем тут конкретно один простой, но крайне ценный доктор в строгом мундире.

— Ты чего так дергаешься, словно у тебя припадок? — поинтересовался Боунс у Фила, забившегося в угол между переборкой в кабину пилотов. — Не волнуйся так, если этот шаттл упадет, то ты максимум ударишься. С вашей физиологией и не такое можно пережить. Ну хочешь, могу успокоительного дать? 

— Оно на нас… не работает.

— Сказал бы я, у кого чего не работает, но ты еще маленький. Иди сюда. Да не дергайся ты так, не отбирай у меня лавры главного паникера. Здесь нет иголки, видишь, гладкая поверхность. Это гипоспрей, он безболезненный. Вот, смотри, он создает микроскопический поток воздушной суспензии и распыляет раствор без кожного повреждения. Можно даже через одежду. Готов поэкспериментировать?

Рассказ немного успокоил мальчишку, да и вещица явно заинтересовала любопытный разум. Действительно, кого-то это чудо напоминает.

Фил потер место ввода препарата и несмело улыбнулся.

— Спасибо?

— Это моя работа. Хочу я того или нет, — нахмурился доктор. — И всё же, позволил бы ты мне себя осмотреть. Ты настолько боишься докторов?

— У нас богатый опыт общения с докторами, — вместо Филиппа ответил Хан. — Большинство из них вас бы возмутили. Как вы там сказали? Гениальные безумцы?

— Гениальность и безумие всегда где-то рядом.

— Когда-то вы презентовали свой корабль именно как сборище таких гениев. И после этого вас, доктор, удивляет, что все и каждый желает уничтожить вашу маленькую семью?

— Меня это не удивляет, меня это бесит, как доктора, который тратит слишком много кожного регенератора и бинтов. И наш капитан обычно рискует собой, а не уничтожает всё вокруг себя.

Но МакКою иногда кажется, что лучше бы Кирк взорвал вселенную, чем снова терять его. 

— И вы тому яркое подтверждение. Не ради него ли вы рискнули собой и своим ребенком, доктор? Просто потому, что ему вздумалось умереть?

Боунс скрипнул зубами, в бессильной злобе понимая, что ведется на все поддразнивания и словесные ловушки. Но он никогда не умел и не желал сдерживать собственные эмоции. Даже когда они топили с такой силой, что оставалось только задыхаться.

— Поберегите свой пыл на другой раз, — Хан не дал ему взорваться очередной речью, за которую потом пришлось бы страдать. — Мы прибыли на место назначения. Ничего не узнаете, доктор?

Выглянув в иллюминатор, Боунс охнул, словно в первый раз видел эту красавицу с хромированными гондолами. Стоя на приколе на околоземной станции, она всё равно выделялась на общем фоне. Эти точеные линии, изгибы, переходы, эта возвышенная, почти чувственная мощь. Акулье-серый и неоново-синий на фоне бескрайнего космоса и так любимых Джимом звезд. Наверное, любовь всё же заразна, раз даже он перенял страсть Скотти к этой летающей барышне. Да и трудно не привязаться к тому, что становится домом, кого зовешь по коммуникатору в самые тяжелые моменты приключений, чей образ желаешь увидеть глазами, залитыми потом и кровью. 

— Поздоровайся, малыш, это самый знаменитый и уникальный звездолет во всем Флоте. Правда знаменита «Энтерпрайз» в основном тем, что влезает во все заварушки, которые только можно встретить, — передернул он плечами, с гордостью смотря на блестящий хром, — но она же из них и выбирается почти целой.

— Без своего уникального экипажа это просто кусок железа. Филипп, приступай, — резко приказал Хан, отчего мальчишка оторвал восторженные глаза от иллюминатора и закопался в какие-то свои приборы.

— Шаттл Один-Два-Пять-Q вызывает центр управления борта USS «Энтерпрайз», — раздался голос татуированного сверхчеловека, которого, кстати, звали Найт. — Кто тут заказывал дополнительную ремонтную группу?

Доктор моргнул. 

Когда первая волна восхищения и нежности от возвращения на звездолет улеглась, он вдруг понял, что вообще не знает, зачем они здесь. Что Хан собирается сделать, что задумал? И готов ли сам МакКой рискнуть любимицей Кирка ради его жизни? Тем не менее он видел, что эта вылазка тщательно подготовлена, раз ни у кого не возникло вопросов по поводу этого шаттла, и более того, их без проблем запускали внутрь. Да и Филлип что-то увлеченно делал в своем планшете, и это была явно не игрушка. А уж когда эти трое начали натягивать на себя красную форму инженерных служб, всё и вовсе стало казаться чем-то до ужаса серьезным.

— Идемте, доктор, — спокойно сказал Хан, когда двери шаттла раскрылись.

— Что вы задумали? — сложил руки на груди МакКой, намекая, что никуда он без объяснений не пойдет. Упрямство не особенно красящая, но зато весьма основательная его черта. 

— Увеселительная прогулка. Ничего с вашим звездолетом не случится, — ответил сверхчеловек, кажущийся еще более бледным в этой красной рубашке. Выждав два вздоха, он резко подался вперед, схватил Боунса за предплечье и буквально выдернул из кресла, зашвырнув в стенку около люка. — Не делайте глупостей, доктор. Особенно, пока мы здесь. 

Поправив съехавшую фуражку, Леонард бросил на этого тирана раздраженный взгляд и молча вышел. Его мысленная пропасть между словами «ради тебя» и действиями продолжала шириться. А на что он действительно готов? 

Этот вопрос мучил доктора, пока они шли по знакомым, родным переходам, пока он, широко раздвинув плечи и опустив голову так, чтобы козырек прикрывал глаза, проходил мимо технических работников станции, пока оживлял призраков своей памяти. Предложи ему сейчас провести экскурсию, мог бы рассказать, как вот с этой лестницы слетел энсин, когда три месяца назад их обстреливали клингоны, а в этом углу произошел эпичный скандал между двумя работницами лабораторий по поводу названия новой бактерии, и доктору пришлось вмешиваться и так ловко объединять имена первооткрывательниц, чтобы понравилось обеим, после чего девушки сначала расцеловали самого Леонарда, а потом увлеклись и обжиманиями между собой. А в этом коридоре они в последний раз ругались со Споком, выясняя правомерность очередных действий капитана, в то время как этот голубоглазый паршивец шел рядом и делал вид, будто происходящее его совсем не касается. Этот корабль был весь — память и символ. Он был домом. Сейчас пустым и ненадежным. Непривычно холодный, непривычно одинокий. Но МакКой не мог не попытаться сохранить его для Джима. 

Понимание, куда они идут, укололо острой иглой где-то на половине пути. Резко остановившись, он обернулся к Хану.

— Вы тащите меня в информационную? Вы рехнулись?

Холодные глаза Хана снова немного сузились, от брови к переносице побежала морщинка, губы разомкнулись в беззвучном выдохе, так похожем на рычание.

— Я просто хочу вывести людей из лабораторий, — поспешно пояснил МакКой. — Большая часть экипажа сейчас на Земле, но научный отдел не так просто взять и прикрыть. Нужно убрать из него людей до того, как туда заявишься ты! — Не размениваясь на дальнейшие слова, он подошел к терминалу. — Компьютер, код авторизации — Один-Восемь-S-Два-Т. 

— Код авторизации принят.

— Объявить для научного отдела код опасности два пять. Провести дезинфекцию. Время карантина — три часа. Выполнять.

— Принято, коммандер. 

— Эх, жаль, я не увижу лицо Спока. — Использовать чужой код было некрасиво, но МакКой не сомневался, что его личный уже давно заблокирован, капитанский не так интересно, а вот с ушастого гоблина не убудет. Меньше будет задирать нос о своей исключительности. — Что, так сложно было? — развел он руками.

На звездолете сейчас действительно почти никого нет. Неожиданное возвращение смешало многие внутренние планы, но мало кто откажется сразу же сойти на Землю и увидеться с родными, да и просто отдохнуть. В то время как офицерский состав должен был вынести череду докладов и сливания информации. 

Именно по этому факту Боунс и догадался, что именно будет целью Хана. Всю информацию, собранную во время путешествия, они держат на внутренних серверах, скармливая руководству Флота отчеты, но не рискуя передавать подробности миссий без прямого контакта. Обычно по возвращению физические носители под конвоем отправляются в специальные хранилища, где их сортируют и еще раз анализируют. И если доктор правильно понимает, то такая процедура передачи должна пройти завтра, а значит — сегодня последний день, когда к ней можно получить доступ.

До научного блока они дошли без проблем, доктора лишь раз попытались остановить и что-то спросить, но он был в том раздраженном состоянии, когда делался практически невыносимым и готовым сорваться на первом встречном. Встречному заметно не повезло, и он поспешно скрылся, предпочтя уточнить какие-то мелочи у более обходительного человека. А вот у дверей лабораторий их ждал сюрприз в виде двух охранников. Правда, прежде чем доктор успел открыть рот, в каждого попало по выстрелу фазера. И пока Филлип взламывал первую дверь, он проверил этих бедолаг, убедившись, что они получили по оглушающему заряду, а не боевому. С этих сталось бы. 

В помещениях, через которые они шли, пахло антисептиком, чуть слышно шипели турбины воздухоочистителей, и это было практически привычной атмосферой работы. У МакКоя даже настроение поднялось. Понимание, что без тебя тут всё не встанет, к удивлению доктора приносило какое-то умиротворение. Он даже с какой-то почти доброй усмешкой смотрел, как Фил взламывает дверь информационной. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы…

О, открыл!

Внутреннее помещение было очень маленьким, если не считать самого общего сервера. Панель управления, три экрана и стул помещались на считанных квадратных метрах. Мальчишка, едва зайдя, сразу же принялся выбивать доступ из этой аппаратуры, но в этот раз Боунс не был так скептически настроен, всё же дверь сюда была не просто закрыта, ее полагалось открывать только капитану и старшему научному офицеру одновременно, а тут какой-то кузнечик зеленый. 

— Если вы такие гении, то зачем вам тут я? — обернулся он к Хану и тут же оказался за горло прижат к гладкой стене сервера. 

Несмотря на то, что по габаритам МакКой был не меньше, а в спине так и шире сверхчеловека, вообще производившего впечатление очень высокого и мощного, но, наверное, даже излишне вытянутого и стройного, с подобной нечеловеческой силой даже не собирался тягаться. Поэтому просто замер, ожидая продолжения. 

— Ваши знания, доктор. Ваш опыт. Бесценный. Ни один аналитик, ни один компьютер не ответит нам точнее, никто не знает так, как вы. Ваша исследовательская миссия прошла сотни миров, и вы знаете каждый из них, вы изучали, вы бывали в них, ходили по той земле. Теперь ответьте, который из них вы выбрали бы для себя? Для себя, меня, этого мальчика, своей дочери? — Хан немного склонил голову вниз, смотря на него исподлобья опасным блеском льдисто-серых глаз. — Мне нужна всего лишь планета, на которую я смогу привести свой народ. Далекую от центра Федерации, без разумных форм жизни, с ресурсами, достаточными для существования, но не для захвата вашим правительством. Возможно, повышенная гравитация. Полностью пригодная для жизни, крупные хищники не в счет. Но самое главное, — он придвинулся чуть ближе, тихо говоря в лицо, — нам нужна планета, которой еще нет на ваших картах. Вы найдете нам такую, доктор?

— Постар-раюсь, — прошипел МакКой, вжимаясь в стенку сервера. 

Ситуация его не то чтобы пугала, скорее порядком нервировала. Он еще слишком хорошо помнил вчерашний разговор, но проклятая южная гордость да собственный дурной характер не давали ему вот так взять и сдаться. Скорее хотелось проверить не только границы терпения сверхсущества, но и его истоки. С каждым разом Леонарду становилось всё интересней, почему же… 

Крепкая хватка, наверняка не оставившая и следа на коже, разомкнулась, и Боунса подтолкнули к панели. 

— Ну и амбиции, — не смог смолчать он, потирая шею. — Растут от века к веку. Чего вы захотите в следующий раз — маленькую сверхимперию? 

— Когда я скажу, — вмешался в бурчание доктора непривычно деловитый голос Филлипа, — у вас будет три и две десятых минуты на поиск нужной информации. И еще небольшой запас, чтобы я мог закончить. Потом программа полностью обновится и на новый взлом нам понадобится гораздо больше времени. Тут сильная защита, Хан.

— Малыш, — не смог промолчать Боунс, — этот код писал Спок и совместная группа всего офицерского состава. Ее вообще должно было невозможно сломать.

— Я вас там узнал! — ярко и как-то счастливо улыбнулся юный гений. — Вирус-страж ведь был вашим? Очень живая методика нападения, на какой-то вирус похожа. Вы готовы? 

— Бью копытом. 

Несколько секунд и звук шуршащих по панели пальцев, и любезный голос компьютера, оповестивший, что код авторизации принят.

Почти сразу МакКой склонился над консолью, упираясь руками в равнодушный прохладный пластик, и начал перечислять названия планет. К чертовой дюжине память дала осечку, и он начал вилять, запрашивая примерную звездную дату или наиболее яркие особенности, выбирая из выпавших вариантов нужную. Всего собралось двадцать одно досье.

— Очко, — поджал он губы и сощурился, рассматривая экраны. — Компьютер, сводные данные по всем. Это сразу нет. Эту туда же. Здесь у нас подозрительные развалины древней цивилизации, ну их. Эти две тоже нет. 

— Эту убрать, — твердо заявил Хан, стоявший над сгорбившимся доктором. 

— Пятнадцать шариков. Компьютер, вывести пометки коммандера Спока. Что там этот гоблин понаписал? Тектоническая активность. Насекомые-паразиты… О да, помню, нечего их вашей кровью кормить, мутируют еще! Альфа-волны, в которых даже наш ушастый калькулятор не разобрался. Эта сразу нет, вулканец аж мурчать начал, как туда попал, наверняка зеленокровые себе эту печку затребуют.

— Доктор, быстрее.

— Пойдем по другой системе. Компьютер, разбить на группы по сходным параметрам.

Он буквально пальцами по экрану отслеживал детали текста, классификации, заметки биологов, геологов и прочих слишком умных. Хан ведь действительно прав, приведя сюда МакКоя. Кроме обязанности следить за состоянием здоровья экипажа, он же делал заключение по медицинским параметрам каждого встреченного им мира. И порой это было не менее важно, чем работа Спока и его отдела. Детали иногда спасают жизни, ресурсы и время Федерации. 

И сейчас он со спокойствием хирурга анализировал, выискивал крохи памяти, отсекал всё лишнее, отодвигал ненужные моменты и продирался сквозь огромные объемы текста и данных, ища что-то… что-то важное. То единственное, что было нужно в общем потоке информации.

— Время, — вмешался в строго выстроенный алгоритм действий голос Хана.

— Не мешай, упертое ты чудовище! Так, аномалия Хёксли, — снова начал проговаривать в голос, — бактерия-возбудитель какой-то дряни, нестабильность электромагнитного поля. Шикарный выбор, бери какую хочешь. Проклятье, я не знаю! Эта идеально подходит, но одна вспышка, и сварятся даже ваши сверхмозги. Против бактерии я могу попытаться найти антидот, но не факт.

— Что за аномалия? Быстрее, доктор!

— Ядовитые испарения. Ядовитые для людей.

— Мы с ними выживем?

— Не знаю. Да, должны. Ваш метаболизм должен справиться. Но там практически нет суши, всего три процента, и…

— Филлип, удаляй эти две.

Боунс с шумом выдохнул, наблюдая, как с экранов исчезают данные двух никому не нужных, забытых где-то в глубинах космоса планет. Он помнил их… Помнил те высадки. Хёксли был молодым научным сотрудником, МакКой знал, что у него слабые легкие и прописал высадку, как возможность подышать насыщенный солями морской воздух. Парня принесли к нему задыхающимся и синим, спасти его так и не удалось. Бактерия убила двоих на планете и один умер в карантине «Энтерпрайз». Найти лекарство он тогда не успел, а потом забросил исследования, предпочтя им бутылку и сеанс самокопания. Планеты-убийцы… Уникальные и никому не нужные. Кроме отверженных сверхлюдей, которые хотят найти свой дом, раз уж Земля их создала и отвергла.

Вытерев влажные от перенапряжения виски, он посмотрел на собственные руки. Они не дрожали. Пока Фил затирал за собой следы, доктор быстро достал из сумки шприц и, задрав рукав, взял у себя кровь. Всё же было интересно, в каких случаях адреналин действует положительно, а когда отрицательно. И главное — как это использовать, ведь Хан был в чем-то прав, руки для хирурга еще более важный инструмент, чем самый суперсовременный скальпель или трикодер. Пока эти руки были ему нужны, чтобы спасти дочь. 

— Теперь на мостик. Мне надо удалить остаточную информацию с той позиции, — собирая свой волшебный чемоданчик под видом ремонтного инвентаря, сказал маленький гений. Работа и напряжение, видимо, хорошо на нем сказываются.

Боунс подавил порыв вытащить-таки заветный аппарат и проверить состояние этого взрослого ребенка.

— И в медблок, если вы хотите совсем вычистить эту информацию.

Собиравшийся выходить Хан замер в дверях, наклонив голову и смотря на него внимательным острым взглядом.

— Там автономный блок памяти, куда дублируются все мои отчеты.

Мальчишка на пару секунд уткнулся в падд, а затем часто-часто заморгал.

— В схемах его нет.

— Разумеется, нет! Это «Энтерпрайз», малыш, — взмахнул руками МакКой. — Половины технического отдела вообще не должно существовать, но у Скотти нет времени на патенты, зато есть на модернизацию. И я лично заставлял Кирка разобрать одну переборку, потому что не спринтер, чтобы бегать через все эти коридоры каждый раз, когда он транспортерную кровью заливает.

— И давно?

МакКой задрал бровь. Он сразу понял, о чем именно его спрашивает Хан. Нервно передернул плечами:

— С тех самых пор. 

Хан снова буквально до костей продрал его взглядом и отвернулся.

— Найт, прикрываешь Фила на мостике. Без надобности никуда не лезть. Мы с доктором МакКоем идем в медотсек. Встречаемся у шаттла.

Выйдя в коридор, он дернулся в сторону турболифта, но был сразу же остановлен крепкой хваткой сверхчеловка. Ну пешком, так пешком. Тем более Боунс и сам не очень-то любил эти штуки, даже несмотря на то, что порой ездить в них приходилось по нескольку раз за час.

И «Энтерпрайз»… Черт побери, это же «Энтерпрайз». На мгновенье представить, что идущий рядом с тобой — человек, что просто кто-то из ребят Скотти, и ничего не происходило, не было… и не будет.

Сам того не замечая, он шел всё быстрее и быстрее, в старой привычке словно загонять себя, словно догонять жизнь, ускользающую сквозь пальцы.

В медицинском отсеке снова пахло септиком, озоновой свежестью и чем-то таким особым, расслабляющим.

— Дорогая, я дома, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Код Спока сработал и на личной лаборатории доктора. Встав на колени, он вооружился отверткой из своих объемных запасов всяких мелочей, рассованных по ящикам, и начал вскрывать нужную панель. Внешне она была ничем не примечательна, но именно за ней Монтгомери нашел подходящую полость для переносного жесткого диска. Обычно, когда они вставали в доки Федерации, МакКой забирал его с собой, опасаясь, как бы любопытный нос местных властей не влез, куда им не надо. Но он вообще был знатным перестраховщиком, так что вряд ли кто-то за это время покусился на его обширную базу данных. Поставив небольшой ящик на стол, он выудил из тех же необъятных недр большую кожаную сумку, с которой обычно выходил на более масштабные высадки в незнакомую местность. Туда был убран блок памяти и несколько синих рубашек.

— Доктор.

— У них специфическая ткань, репликатором такую не получить. У научных работников особая форма не просто так, — объяснял он, вскрывая собственный сейф. Защита тут тоже была нехилая, ее ставил всё тот же Спок. — Если я буду дальше работать в лаборатории, то предпочел бы быть в этом. Вот так, малышки, идите к папочке!

Три небольших коробки с образцами легли в ту же сумку. Забрать их тоже было важно, и доктор не собирался размениваться такой возможностью. Леонард всегда был параноиком, но случай с Ханом развил его подозрительность до поистине грандиозных размеров и заставил слегка придерживать коней в некоторых разработках. Да, на носителе нет информации по планетам, зато многое из того, что также не должно попадать в чужие руки. И кто-то это, похоже, понял.

— Следующая ложь может стать последней. Предательство и обман из тех грехов, что вы называете смертными.

О да, он явно считал их таковыми… по отношению к себе. Но врал ли сам? В чем? С этим монстром всё равно не понять.

— А разве то, что я делаю сейчас, не считается предательством? По мне, это даже хуже. Да и вру на каждом шагу, — нахмурился Леонард, заглядывая за крупные приборы и еще раз под стол. — Всё будет хорошо, говорю я. А всё никогда не бывает хорошо для всех. Йорик, а ну иди сюда! Как ты опять выбрался, паскуда?

Большой, толстый триббл отреагировал на своё имя и вылез из-за биокровати, где обычно отсыпался доктор, когда ему было лень идти в каюту. Ну или когда он слишком много выпивал для такого подвига. Засунув мурлыкающий от радости комок шерсти в ту же сумку, МакКой острым соколиным взглядом окинул помещение, пытаясь вспомнить, всё ли он взял. Нужды запоминать его не было, тонкий, чуть явный запах самого Леонарда, смешанный с обычным запахом медицинского помещения, всё равно будет приходить во снах и неявных видениях. Как-то так получилось, что своим он считал не маленькую комнату с несколькими полками и кроватью, а именно это помещение, по-своему уютное и родное. Единственное подобие дома, которое у него могло быть.

Видеть здесь замершего возле дверей Хана было дико. Дико до какой-то боли.

Перед глазами живо встала картина тех суток. Криокапсула у дальней стены, койка со связанным сверхчеловеком, обнаженным по пояс, спеленутым жгутами, с яростно горящими глазами дикого существа. И сам доктор, всклокоченный, замотанный, едва ли адекватный, раз вздумал болтать с тварью из страшных легенд. 

Он мог отступить. И проиграть. 

Он проигрывал сейчас, но отступать не собирался. 

Достав с полки еще одну ракушку, он включил ее на воспроизведение и закрыл дверь.

«Боунс», — летел ему в спину голос Кирка из записи. 

«Это чтобы ты помнил, глупый мальчишка, чего стоят твои приключения. Чтобы ты помнил меня».

Они выходили из медотсека, когда коммуникатор Хана привлек к себе внимание.

— Что у вас?

— На корабле оживление, — ответил незнакомый голос. — И это не хозяева.

Лицо у доктора стало почти обиженным, как у пятилетнего ребенка, которого месяц обещали сводить в Диснейленд, а в выходные пошел дождь. 

— Не звездолёт, блядь, а проходной двор!

Хан обернулся и посмотрел на него как на полного дебила. Но только такое мнение по поводу своей скромной, но крайне возмущающийся личности Боунс рассматривать не желал. Лично он убедился, что является не самым умным человеком, еще когда к тридцати годам оказался в Академии Звездного Флота. Вот уж есть где прочувствовать весь собственный потенциал глупости.

— Постарайтесь не вмешиваться в конфликты. Встречаемся у шаттла, — заявил сверхчеловек и убрал коммуникатор. Стянул совершенно нелепую на нем красную форму и как-то оценивающе посмотрел на МакКоя. — Доктор, не лезьте, куда вам не надо.

Теперь пришел черед Леонарда смотреть как на психически больного, с тем же спокойным врачебным интересом.

— У меня в сумке дохрена биологического оружия и триббл, куда я, по твоему мнению, могу полезть? 

— Вот и я о том же. От вас можно ждать всего, чего угодно. Идемте.

Вообще, ситуация выглядела просто невероятной. Он, доктор Леонард МакКой, на собственном, с оговорками, корабле, вынужден идти за убийцей, террористом и просто тем еще маньяком, чтобы не попасться не только работникам станции Звездного Флота, но и неизвестным, проникшим на тот же звездолёт. И если бы капитан Кирк не приучил его ко всякого рода неожиданностям и собственному таланту влипания, то пришлось бы долго уговаривать себя, что это всё взаправду. А так он просто шел, цепляясь взглядом за темную фигуру на пять шагов впереди себя, и размышлял о совпадениях и о том, зачем вообще кому-то, кроме таких же полоумных, залезать на «Энтерпрайз».

А он еще говорил, что без экипажа это просто железка. Ну-ну! В очередь за металлом!

Выстрелы и крики послышались где-то впереди. Хан, не задумываясь, мягко развернулся и пошел в другую сторону до ответвления в коридоре. Походка у него действительно звериная, несмотря на общую гибкость фигуры, ноги отрываются от земли совсем немного, шаг стелющийся, бесшумный. Голова время от времени чуть поворачивалась то в одну, то в другую сторону, явно улавливая звуки, недоступные самому МакКою.

И вот какая падла в такой напряженной ситуации, когда один изображал из себя гепарда на выгуле, а второй наблюдал за этим из чисто научного интереса, додумался в самый неподходящий момент вызвать их по коммуникатору?.. И кучка ребяток за поворотом, которых они собирались осторожно проскочить, благо не первый раз, разумеется, не могла пропустить этот звук в полной тишине полусонного корабля. Хан не глядя бросил ему аппарат, а сам практически вылетел в поворот, снося собой троицу в красных рубашках.

— Что? — раздраженно сказал Боунс, открыв коммуникатор.

— Доктор? — снова незнакомый голос.

МакКой наметанным глазом определил повреждения упавшего к нему под ноги человека как «жить будет» и огрызнулся:

— Нет, ксенолингвистка в чешках! Хан немного занят. По вашей милости. Что хотели?

— Мы уже в шаттле, вынуждены взлетать без вас. Идите в транспортерную, Фил подключился к системе управления, он перебросит вас к нам.

— Принято. Не отключайтесь. 

Забрав трофейное оружие, Леонард быстро оценил и модель фазера, и взведенный боевой режим, мрачно продемонстрировав его подошедшему Хану. Тот явно не удивился. Хотя эту непрошибаемую глыбу вообще можно чем-то удивить? Судя по ледяному блеску глаз и совершенно бесстрастной готовности убивать любого на своем пути — конкретно сейчас материализовавшийся прямо вот тут динозавр рекс не выведет этого типа из состояния боевой машины.

Даже бросившись бежать в сторону транспортерной, фазер он не выбросил. Просто ради собственного спокойствия. Если по судну расхаживают подозрительные типы с такими игрушками, лучше быть вооруженным, чем поскуливающей тушкой с ожогами и более тяжелыми ранами. Он сейчас, конечно, так накачан обезболивающим, что даже чувствительность слегка теряется, поэтому вряд ли прямо на месте упадет в обморок от травм, но лечить-то потом всё это ему. А МакКой не сверхчеловек с изумительной регенерацией. 

Путь назад проходил не просто в темпе вальса. Он проходил в почти привычном ритме «да-шоб-тебя-разодрало-и-вывернуло-проклятый-ты...» и подставить по списку, кто в этот раз отличился, заставляя доктора бегать по черно-белым коридорам. Иногда он даже ворчал, что на роль СМО подобных кораблей надо отбирать по спринтерским качествам и крепости ног, на что Кирк неизменно ухмылялся и предлагал устроить конкурс на самую красивую задницу «Энтерпрайз». Разумеется, он надеялся на свою победу, ведь капитан у них бегает не меньше. И вот в данный момент Леонард был готов отдать пальму первенства, не в конкурсе, а в забегах одному весьма прыткому нелюдю с какими-то нереально длинными ногами и всё с теми же стелющимися движениями. Он за ним не успевал при всем желании и практике. 

И это к лучшему. Потому как при таком ритме Хан еще успевал останавливаться в переходах и отстреливать помехи прежде, чем Леонард его догонял. 

В очередной раз прислонившись к стенке, задыхающийся доктор заявил:

— То ли я старею, то ли «Энтерпрайз» сильно раздалась в боках.

Хан бросил на него быстрый взгляд:

— Вам лучше помолчать и не сбивать дыхание.

— Как же я об этом прямо не подумал, а?

Ухватив доктора за плечо, этот тиран спокойно затолкал его в новый переход и наверняка был недалек от того, чтобы придать скорости еще и пинком. Но Боунс не стал искушать судьбу, действительно заткнулся и бросился бежать.

Он знал, что впереди будет едва ли не самое нелюбимое для него место в этой летающей посудине — чертова галерея, с хрупким стеклянным мостиком и многими метрами пространства под ним. После того, как Кирк со Скотти оказались там во время дестабилизации корабля и болтанки, Боунс старался обходить хлипкие мостики стороной. Высоты он не то чтобы боялся, скорее имел тенденцию не доверять мнимой безопасности. Поэтому заранее не ждал ничего хорошего, засовывая всё еще работающий коммуникатор в карман сумки, а сам не знал, за что хвататься — то ли за себя, то ли за фазер.

Хан тоже знал, что там их ждет ловушка. Как, похоже, знал каждый поворот и отсек «Энтерпрайз». И всё равно шел вперед с каким-то совершенно отрешенным равнодушием, лишь едва заметно махнув рукой с несколькими отогнутыми пальцами в сторону. Боунсу объяснять не пришлось, едва выйдя из бокового коридора, он снова свернул, обходя галерею по кругу. В это время сам сверхчеловек быстро шел по хрупкому на вид мосту, методично обстреливая группу псевдорубашечников. 

Секунда, вторая, третья… Не глядя стреляет в коридор справа, до которого МакКою осталось всего пару шагов, в то время как совсем недобрый доктор снимает зарядами тех, кто целится в самого Хана. Полное взаимопонимание, если не учитывать, что у одного фазер в боевом положении, а другой — чертов гуманист.

На последних метрах Хан опирается на поручни и каким-то невозможным образом перепрыгивает через них и пропасть, оказываясь сбоку от обстреливающей его группы. Несколько выстрелов не успевших сориентироваться разносят стекло, острые осколки которого впиваются в своих же. Сверхчеловек тем временем одной рукой выбивает фазер из рук ближайшего мужчины, другой хватая его за шею, перекидывая через ограждение. Почти равнодушный к происходящему, не сомневающийся в себе и происходящем.

Леонард слышал о том, что вытворяет этот безумец, только со слов Кирка и Скотти, но даже этого хватало, чтобы желать никогда больше не попадаться под руку наследию прошлого. Но от картины того, с какой яростью и неотвратимостью он убивает, стыла кровь в жилах… и нельзя было оторваться.

Отвлекшись, МакКой только чудом и хорошей реакцией избежал заряда фазера. Проехавшись по полу, Боунс быстренько втянул свои, в этот момент излишне длинные ноги в коридор, прислоняясь спиной к стене. Выстрелы в его сторону прекращаются сразу же, нападавшие сейчас слишком заняты. А еще их слишком мало, чтобы остановить порядком взбешенного сверхчеловека. Боунс вышел вовремя, чтобы увидеть и оценить, с какой силой это существо отшвыривает от себя крупного мужчину, если он долетел до противоположной стены на нижнем этаже галереи. Следующему Хан сворачивает шею одной рукой. 

Последнему сильно не повезло. Сильные длинные пальцы впиваются ему под челюсть, сжимая глотку. Несколько секунд Хан просто смотрит на него, и МакКой практически слышит, как щелкает у того что-то в голове. А затем один рывок, и выдранный из горла кусок плоти остается в руке Хана, а тело бедолаги падает ему под ноги. У этого типа точно не все дома… Кто бы еще в этом сомневался, кроме МакКоя. Который не понимает простое — нафига? 

— Вы целы, доктор? — какой-то слишком спокойный взгляд из-за плеча.

— Цвету и пахну, — пробурчал тот, отворачиваясь и действительно покрываясь красными пятнами от отвращения и злости одновременно.

— Тогда идем.

Похоже, от страха этого места Боунсу не суждено избавиться никогда.

— Налево. Переборка, — напомнил он, когда Хан чуть не проскочил нужный поворот. Затем достал коммуникатор. — На связи. Готовьте транспортер.

— Ждем. Хан с вами?

— Куда он денется, а? Деньте его, пожалуйста, куда-нибудь подальше!

У транспортерной стояла охрана, но, понятное дело, препятствием она не стала. А вот приближающийся шум десятка ног — ну совсем некстати.

Выхватив у него из рук коммуникатор, Хан встал на свое место для переноса и, бросив взгляд на присевшего на корточки доктора, скомандовал:

— Забирайте. 

Всё тело завибрировало, секунды между вздохами словно превратились в минуты, и весь организм МакКоя утверждал, что прямо сейчас и немедленно собирается с ним проститься, а встретятся ли они вновь — еще неизвестно. И в то мгновенье, когда его охватило серебристо-белое свечение, послышался непривычно раскатистый звук фазерного выстрела. 

А еще он видел людей, вошедших в транспортерную, и они ему совсем не понравились.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Я постоянно кричу твоё имя  
> Я постоянно ищу твоё лицо  
> И скоро я тебя поймаю  
> Наша игра - это правда или обязанность? 
> 
> По углам, по углам - все должны спрятаться


	14. Глава 14 "Два капитана"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Филипп: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/18/3d/0b/183d0b3404cfc3da729917f577bdad85.jpg  
> Ренд: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/eb/3b/fa/eb3bfaf3cabd9a728c28f04fda170a9b.jpg

_Но забыли капитана два военных корабля,  
Потеряли свой фарватер и не помнят, где их цель.  
И остались в их мозгах только сила и тоска,  
Непонятная свобода обручем сдавила грудь,  
И неясно, что им делать: или плыть или тонуть.  
Корабли без капитанов, капитан без корабля…  
Надо заново придумать некий смысл бытия...  
Нафига?_

_(Агата Кристи — Два корабля)_

— А мне всегда казалось, я ненавижу космос, — пробурчал доктор, выходя из шаттла и недовольно оглядываясь. Дернул правым плечом, словно отгоняя непрошеные мысли. Повернул голову так, чтобы стал заметен профиль, уголок плотно сжатых губ, морщинки у глаз, резкий росчерк волос на висках. Скорее пренебрежение, чем действительно внимание. — Надеюсь, больше сегодня никто ничего захватывать не будет? У меня ещё в лаборатории полно дел.

— Вы совершенно свободны, доктор, — с долей насмешки ответил Хан.

— Великолепно, — едва ли не фыркнул МакКой.

— Что, доктор, ножки подгибаются? — не смог сдержать раздражение Найт. 

МакКой остановился и на этот раз развернулся в полкорпуса.

— А ты хочешь меня на руках в лабораторию отнести? Через полчаса закончится действие моих лекарств, за это время я бы хотел принять душ и найти горизонтальную поверхность. 

Картина водных дорожек, стекающих по этой широкой спине, так ясно стояла перед глазами, что с губ едва не сорвалось предложение помочь доктору в нелегком деле укладывания в постель. Вот только останавливало его не присутствие Найта, Хантера и Фила. Останавливало то, что МакКой даже не поймет истинного смысла слов, снова закрывая глаза на очевидные вещи. И даже если он скажет, что хочет разложить его на лабораторном столе и трахать до тех пор, пока он двух слов связать не сможет, доктор наверняка обратит все в шутку, попутно выдав какую-то гадость.

— Дурак ты, Найт, и не лечишься, — меж тем вздохнул Хантер. — Он смертельно болен, нервное и физическое напряжение для него как дубинка. А вы его, видно, умотали, если он вам тут не рассказал всё, что думает по этому поводу.

— Да кто он такой, чтобы оскорблять?..

— Ой, заткнись! Доктор он. И вообще правильный мужик. Такие обычно из-за спины не бьют.

Хан проводил взглядом сутулую, поникшую фигуру МакКоя и только после этого повернулся к этим вечным противникам.

— Ещё как ударит. Если посчитает это правильным.

Хантер тонко, едва заметно ухмыльнулся. Преданнейший пес, он всё равно был слишком умным и хитрым, чтобы не почувствовать планов своего Хана. Который не зря доверял охрану базы именно ему. Этот придумает, как выкрутиться из любой ситуации и сумеет извлечь пользу для себя даже из не вовремя пошедшего дождя.

Ренд, вылезший из шаттла, довольно потянулся и окинул их взглядом.

— Что, за доктора болтаете? Забавный, хоть кто-то тут с юмором будет, а не вечно кислыми мордами. Где тут у вас жрать дают? Бесят меня эти их репликаторы, вроде и съедобно, но всё равно как сено жуешь.

— Фил.

Парень потупил глаза и кивнул.

— Хей, малыш… — обхватил Ренд Филиппа за шею, от чего тот дернулся в сторону, но быстро затих, смирившись со своей участью. — Мне нравится, как доктор тебя назвал! Пошли, ты мне тоже спинку потрешь и вкусным накормишь, а? Ой, какие мы нежные.

— Обалдуй! — хмыкнул Хантер, провожая взглядом этих двоих.

Он немного опекал Филиппа, но так же хорошо знал, что Ренд никогда не обидит этого хрупкого мальчика. Никто из них не обидел бы. И даже более того. Тем более, что на абсолютно аморального, совершенно сумасшедшего авантюриста Ренда невозможно всерьез злиться или обижаться, он даже доктору понравился, тот любит яркие фальшивые улыбки. И к черту тот факт, что этот обаятельный парень способен год втираться в доверие, а затем без жалости убить того, кто посчитал его своим. Своими у них были только они сами.

А рядом с тихим и пугливым Филиппом его отпускает, и маска начинает отваливаться с лица струпьями и гнилью. До следующего раза.

— Как они?

Хантер сощурил глаза, всматриваясь в пейзаж за раскрытыми дверьми ангара. Выжженная солнцем земля, покрытая сухостоем, тянулась на километры вокруг их временного убежища. Они могли бы затеряться среди больших городов родной планеты, могли скрыться в тихой гавани небольших селений, которые весьма популярны у людей будущего. Но для них, еще буквально вчера обреченно поднимавшихся на борт космического корабля с именем рока и падения, отдающих последнюю надежду в руки судьбы и своего Хана, было бы жутко очнуться в этом «сегодня без купюр». Да, они быстро адаптировались, впитывая информацию как губка и готовясь к новой битве за выживание, за свое «завтра», но даже сверхлюдей демоны прошлого так просто не оставляют. Поэтому пустыня, сухой ветер, старое здание, в экстренном порядке переделанное под дом, одуряющее, прекрасное чувство свободы, которое может возникнуть только там, где нет ничего кроме.

— Прогулялись по зданию, я показал им несколько диковинок этого времени. Тас разобрал визер. Шолохов еще в прострации, он не понимает зачем. Но девочка им понравилась. Это было хорошей идеей, Хан.

Он знал, поэтому просто кивнул. Лучше будет, если они сразу поймут, что этот мир населяют всё те же люди. Триста лет не меняют человечество, точно так же, как и три тысячи. Но дети всегда останутся детьми. Особенно, если это ребенок Леонарда МакКоя. 

— Тебе бы тоже не помешало хоть немного отдохнуть. Впереди слишком много дел, чтобы сейчас загонять себя. И еще тебе надо в душ. Особенно, если тебя зацепить успели. Новая одежда и запах антисептика, — пояснил Хантер. — Будь там что-то совсем несерьезное, то ты бы не позволил… Хотя, о чем это я, доктору ты бы позволил даже царапину залечить. Всё, молчу. Но это я…

Хан знал, что не все примут его решение как факт. Для этого они слишком сверхлюди, слишком умные, слишком осторожные, и слишком семья. Когда-то в них развивали возможности, при этом подавляя личность, поэтому он никогда не запрещал им иметь собственного мнения и не бояться его высказывать. Подчинение силе и подчинение разуму — не одно и то же. Кроме того, у них было подчинение крови, абсолютное и беспрекословное. Этого и без того слишком много. Особенно для тех, кого ты любишь. Вот только как глава большой семьи, он выслушает и оценит мнение, но решение уже принято и исполнено. И опротестовать его, значит, поставить под сомнение право выбирать.

В случае с доктором он сам большая проблема, чем те, что могут возникнуть из-за него.

***

Когда их материализовало в шаттле, доктор, ещё сидя на корточках, тряханул головой, словно отгоняя дурные ощущения. Самого Хана чуть повело в сторону из-за остаточной инерции выстрела и едва заметных, но всё же движений их летательного аппарата.

— Малыш, ты гений, но ещё раз меня в летящий шаттл закинешь, я тебе горячий укол сделаю! — как всегда недовольно заявил МакКой, хотя великолепно знал, куда и как они попадут. Не зря же присел. Да и сейчас он не выглядел слишком уж больным. А бодро подскочил и, на ходу стягивая большую сумку, бросился к мальчишке: — Ты ещё в мозгах нашей девочки? Тогда вводи код безопасности. Пять… Фил? Хан?

— Доктор МакКой? — совершенно спокойно отозвался сверхчеловек, забавляясь реакцией. То, что Филипп так просто на провокацию не поддался, хорошо. Да и сам доктор не стал изображать непонимание, быстро вспомнив, кто тут главный. Правда, с такой интонацией, будто ему должны. Что не устраивало Хана.

И теперь он с наслаждением смотрел, как где-то там смиряются бури. 

— На звездолёте просто сработает аварийная система и пустит газ, — почти спокойно и почти просяще сказал МакКой. И даже добавил: — Пожалуйста.

— Вы умеете быть весьма любезным, доктор. Хорошо. Фил, готов?

— Спасибо, — тише и гораздо сдержанней сказал доктор, рассеянным жестом приглаживая волосы. И всё таким же голосом: — Позволите осмотреть рану? В вашей регенерации я не сомневаюсь, но боевой фазер в момент телепортации может подкинуть какие угодно сюрпризы.

— Хан, лучше соглашайтесь сразу, — вылез в салон Ренд, тряся своей рыжей челкой. — По станции такие слухи про доктора ходят! 

— Это какие еще слухи? — сварливо насупился объект разговора. 

— То, что ты с живого не слезешь, пока не залечишь до полного выздоровления!

— Он и с мертвого не слезет.

Доктор закатил глаза и фыркнул.

— Ну хорошо, мне просто любопытно, что мог выстрел в момент переноса сделать с вашей физиологией. В прошлый раз я энсина три часа сшивал по кусочкам.

— И как? — опять от уха до уха улыбнулся Ренд.

— Забавная игра была, влипни в историю и собери энсина из запчастей. Но он выжил и вроде бы сейчас служит на другом корабле. Кстати, парень, а ты вообще кто? 

Достав трикодер, доктор вопросительно посмотрел на Хана. Тот едва заметно повел плечом, оценивая повреждения, и кивнул. Рана из обугленной кожи и мяса, с трещинами, сочащимися кровью, шла от солнечного сплетения и до левого плеча. Ничего действительно опасного или страшного, задето легкое, но это действительно неважно. Тот, кто хоть раз отказывался от игр в доктора с таким мужчиной, просто не умеет играть.

Упершись коленом на соседнее сиденье, МакКой сначала поводил напротив раны трикодером, а затем прижал к лицу сканер.

Ренд меж тем с интересом посмотрел на действие доктора и всё же решил ответить.

— Я в техотделе на станции подвязался. Как бы еще этот гений, — он растрепал и без того стоящие дыбом влажные от напряжения волосы Фила, — до вашего главного компьютера добрался? Вы же стандартные программы посносили и такого насовали, мы с Ханом чуть все пальцы себе не сломали, взламывая.

МакКой фыркнул, усмехаясь и злясь одновременно.

— Мы быстро учимся. Так, тут действительно ничего страшного, видно выстрел успел раньше, чем транспортер начал тебя раскладывать на молекулы. Но куски ткани застряли в ранах. И один в легком. Вот его бы я достал, он явно будет мешать регенерации тканей. Но мне для этого будет нужен скальпель и пинцет. Так что?

Хан равнодушно повел здоровым плечом, чувствуя, как натягивается кожа. Он уже дал разрешение и не видел необходимости ещё раз подтверждать его. С другой же стороны, доктору вообще вряд ли приходится спрашивать мнение своих пациентов. В хирургии всегда была нужна определенная властность. 

— Рассказывай, — посмотрел он на Ренда.

Тот любопытно блестел глазами и рассматривал происходящее как еще одну из своих аналитических картин. Наверняка она многое дала. Устроившись в кресле, Хан почти не двигался, позволяя доктору изучать себя, и сейчас тот, достав острый аутентичный скальпель, срезал остатки черной ткани водолазки. Действовал он очень точными, скупыми движениями, в которых с одной стороны не было никакой красоты и изящества, а с другой они просто завораживали. Острый металл проходил в каких-то сантиметрах около бледной шеи их командира, но тот даже не думал следить за ним, полностью уверенный не в своей живучести, а действиях врача. 

Ренд умел делать выводы.

— Ну а что рассказывать? Я же вообще не собирался с вами уходить, но тут заметил возле «Энтерпрайз» какое-то подозрительное движение. Сначала подумал — вас засекли и группу захвата отправили. А потом присмотрелся… Не звезднофлотский контингент. Решил проверить что и как, на полпути слегка влип, тут еще и Найт с Филом встретились. Ну а дальше шаттл и ругающийся доктор на коммуникаторе. Это было забавно.

Филипп, как и сам зачинщик разборок, затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа. МакКой медленно повернул голову, смотря на рыжего через плечо, усмехнулся… и вернулся к ковырянию в груди Хана, распыляя над раной антисептик. С такого близкого расстояния было видно, как углубились мимические морщинки около рта, недвусмысленно намекая на улыбку, искорками блестящую в зеленых глазах.

— Мне показалось или меня прокляли и мне теперь надо ходить с оглядкой? — задумчиво протянул Ренд.

Похоже, доктору действительно не надо было даже рта раскрывать, чтобы поставить на место.

Хан удовлетворенно посмотрел на растерянное лицо главного любителя поболтать и влезть куда не надо. На своей коже он чувствовал дыхание МакКоя и осторожные прикосновения к воспаленной сожженной плоти. Лицо его было так близко, что можно было заново изучить каждую морщинку и родинку, и то, как приподнимается правая бровь или четче проявляется ложбинка на нижней губе. Но главное, этот сосредоточенный, спокойный взгляд человека с острым скальпелем в руках и уверенностью в своих действиях.

Коммандер, знал ли ты, что как раз ваш шумный милый доктор вполне способен вцепиться в горло и с профессиональной точностью переломать все кости в человеческом теле? Знает ли красавчик-капитан, сколько всего держится на его преданном друге? И то, что забрать — легко, а вот у тебя — сложно?

— Обезболивающее вколоть? Мне ребра придется немного раздвигать. Не надо, так не надо, мое дело предложить. Хватит там сидеть, сделайте что-нибудь со светом, мне ничего не видно!

Подскочив с места, Филипп тут же занялся перенастройкой освещения шаттла, а вот Ренд продолжил всматриваться в лицо своего Хана, и маска балагура медленно съезжала с лица, уступая место беспокойству и холодному просчету. Прочитав всё, что ему требовалась в чуть заметном прищуре холодных прозрачных глаз, в сведенных бровях и самой картине сидящего мужчины, над которым склонился медик, парень принял правильное решение и медленно поднялся.

— Здесь где-то прожектор был. Или вам нужны факелы и масляные лампы, док?

— Паяльные, — не отвлекаясь от дела, ответил МакКой. — И вообще, из какого вас века к нам занесло, я начинаю сомневаться.

— А вам палец в рот не клади! — восхитился профессиональный болтун.

— Вот и не надо, это негигиенично! — ворчливым голосом заявил доктор, работая пинцетом в дырке на боку сверхчеловека и напряженно поджимая губы. Отчего тут же захотелось протолкнуть меж ними пальцы.

— Черт, а я думал, это преувеличение, когда рабочие в доках говорили, будто доктор у «Энтерпрайз» способен не только перепить их главного инженера, но и выдрессировать экипаж. — Ренд быстро глянул на Хана и тут же отвернулся, добавляя: — Вместе с капитаном.

— Так, вот эта гадость, — вытащил МакКой темный кусок материала. — Именно поэтому я не доверяю транспортерам. Его же явно не выстрелом под ребра забило. Пусть мне ещё раз кто-то скажет, что это безопасно! Кстати, не надо слушать сплетни. Мой капитан, как эпицентр вселенского пиздеца, дрессуре не поддается. Хоть ори, хоть уговаривай, всё равно сделает так, как посчитает нужным. На то он и капитан. Нет, ты как хочешь, но регенерирующий гель наложить надо, корка легче сойдет. Пусть оно и смотрится хуже, чем есть на самом деле.

— Делайте, как считаете нужным, доктор.

На Хана тут же подозрительно посмотрели темные зеленые глаза. А затем в них медленно проникло ехидство, и, словно изморозью по стеклам в том далеком мире прошлого, по лицу человека побежали мелкие морщинки, полные лукавства.

— Оставляю право решать пациенту, — с ласковой издевкой произнес он, кладя тюбик с регенерирующим гелем на сиденье. Разогнувшись, потер поясницу. — Сколько нам еще до базы? Где вы ее вообще разместили, что нам столько лететь?

— Хей, док, и всё же! — снова влез Ренд. Он был чертовски наблюдательным парнем, так что наверняка понял гораздо больше самого МакКоя. Длинная, до самого подбородка, рыжая челка прикрывала один глаз, в то время как второй блестел неподдельным интересом. — Ты правда однажды снял ремень и отхлестал им своего капитана?

— Господи, — прикрыл лицо доктор одной рукой. — Я убью Скотти. Нет, я вколю в него алкозельцер, чтобы еще месяц пить не мог! И всему его отделу тоже. Я лишь однажды сказал, что мне плевать, в каком месте он капитан, но если я еще раз увижу его возле варп-ядра, лично выпорю. Ну ладно, возможно, не сказал, а наорал. Но и думать же надо, у меня нервы не железные, чтобы после таких выкрутасов отпаивать старпома чаем с вулканской мятой. Он же как увидел Джима рядом с той самой дверью, чуть совсем не позеленел. Так что, возможно, я один раз позволил себе больше, чем должен, но… Да черт, большую часть времени я жалею, что как Старший Медицинский Офицер не имею права бить капитана! Только как друг, а он такого не понимает. — Устроившийся на свободном кресле МакКой полез в сумку, вытаскивая из нее крупного палево-рыжего триббла и начиная с таким остервенением его гладить, словно пытался выдрать клок шерсти. — И вообще, тяжеловато это делать, когда ты тащишься по каким-то лесам, на одном плече у тебя висит тот самый капитан, заливая всё вокруг своей кровью, а рядом с упорством носорога прет живая статуя с ушами и отсутствием любого намека на оптимизм. В то время когда позади вас нагоняет очередное племя туземцев. Вот сколько раз я даю себе слово не слушать это «Боунс, да ладно тебе, будет весело», столько раз меня разводят, как орионку на минет. Прости, малыш. В большинстве брошюрок про космос и «Поступайте в Звездную Академию, мы покажем вам мир» нет и слова ни о смертельных болезнях, ни о всех тех, кто попытается вас убить, ни о… долбанном капитане Кирке, у которого где-то должна быть функция «влезть в неприятности». И я хотел бы хоть иногда ее отключать.

— А я думал, вы с ним друзья.

— Друзья. Но разве это мешает мне иногда желать закатать ему побольше успокоительных и продержать в таком состоянии до конца очередной миссии? 

— Но вы продолжаете летать с ним в эти новые миры? Чего жаловаться-то?

Доктор вздохнул и вытянул в проход длинные стройные ноги. Его пальцы уже гораздо медленней и мягче перебирали шерсть существа, выдавая измотанность и успокоение после адреналиновой встряски. Сидя почти напротив Хана, он одновременно был и не был его полной противоположностью. Напряженная прямая спина одного, устало ссутуленные плечи другого. Готовность в любой момент отражать опасность, предельная собранность, прикрывающая абсолютную бездну внутри, против ленивой расслабленности с таким бурлением страсти внутри, что это практически обжигало.

И всё же…

— Я заранее могу сказать, что он обязательно найдет приключения на свою задницу. И, поверь, из личного опыта знаю, лучше стоять рядом, привязанным к жертвенному столбу перед каким-то монстром, чем догрызать последние ногти на «Энтерпрайз» в этот момент. Кроме того… Иногда это действительно весело.

Улыбка доктора обозначилась лишь морщинками, да в глазах снова появились смешинки.

— Но почему же тогда он вас так не бережет, если вы друзья?

— Отправиться на миссию самому или послать группу экипажа… Есть разница. У тебя есть кто-то совсем особенный, ради кого ты готов погасить собой звезду или совершить что-то ещё более безумное? Ради кого ты готов на всё? — И было невозможно не заметить, как глаза Ренда на мгновение метнулись к Филиппу, чтобы встретиться с точно такими же, идентичными до последней смоляной капельки на сером фоне. Посмотрев на них, доктор развел руками: — Это такое испытание: рискнуть всем, зная, что всё ты и спасешь. У некоторых везунчиков такой финт проходит на ура. У меня нет, раз я тут, — пожал он плечами, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. 

Вцепившись мертвой хваткой в руку Фила и начав постепенно сбрасывать с себя кожу забавного мальчика-техника, Ренд уже серьезней смотрел на своего допрашиваемого. Хан не мешал им, с интересом рассматривая и препарируя взглядом постепенно расслабляющегося МакКоя.

— Рассказывают совсем не так. Говорят…

— Что маленький мальчик Джимми заигрался в капитана? — Доктор сжал руки до побелевших костяшек. — Ему было двадцать пять, когда он в первый раз спас Землю. И кто-то решил сломать его, сбить спесь, показав, что он не сможет управлять кораблем. Да еще и экипаж оставили из недоучившихся кадетов и одного вулканского выкормыша. Детский сад на варпе. Но он справлялся. Если не считать тот эпизод с Набиру, — МакКой едва заметно кивнул. Наблюдать за его движениями, мимикой и речью вообще было крайне интересно. — «Энтерпрайз» засветилась перед каким-то совершенно диким племенем, нам с Джимом пришлось прыгать со скалы в океан, Спок вообще чуть в вулкане не поджарился, но мы делали правильные вещи. Иногда пропасть между жизнями и дурацкими директивами слишком велика. И всё равно он остался отличным капитаном. Что бы ты там ни думал, — ткнули пальцем в натягивающего водолазку Хана. 

Сверхчеловека не особенно интересовал капитан Кирк. Но с каждым днем у него всё больше и больше претензий было к некоему Джиму, ради которого этот человек был готов на любые жертвы.

***

Спок выслушивал доклад службы охраны с внимательностью настоящей ищейки, чуть склонив голову и поблескивая темными непроницаемыми глазами. Ровная-ровная спина, спрятанные за ней руки, едва заметно приподнятая бровь дергается на особенно стыдных для докладчика моментах.

— Вы уверены, лейтенант? — смотрит он прямо. — Если вы в чем-то не уверены, не надо об этом и говорить.

Безопасник был неглупым человеком, быстро понял, к чему клонит вулканец. Да и вообще, был всеми руками за! Кому же хочется признавать, что, когда на героический звездолёт нападает банда каких-то подозрительных налетчиков, большую половину из них перебили не твои люди. Что вы сами сплоховали. Да ещё и если сам коммандер обещает прикрыть глаза на кое-какие несоответствия. Зачем бы ему это не было нужно? Не лезть в дела высшего состава — почти заклинание для всех на судне.

В конце-то концов, это глава медицинской службы был способен прямо на мостике возмущаться поведением капитана и спорить с его старшим помощником, в то время как все знали, что этих людей (и одного отчасти человека) связывает гораздо больше, чем общее место службы. Все знали… но никто никогда и слова не сказал, дураков не было.

Увидев это понимание в глазах человека, Спок удовлетворенно вздохнул и отправился искать капитана. Мысленно он сводил в единую картину все сведения, что удалось заполучить, как только они узнали, что на «Энтерпрайз» совершено вторжение. Более того, кто-то воспользовался личным кодом коммандера, чтобы вывести людей из лабораторий. Зачем? Не трудно догадаться. Только через нее можно попасть в информационную, серверы которой извлекут завтра днем. Да и кто еще мог сделать подобное, не оставляя за собой следов, тоже не было загадкой, скорей уж поводом еще раз удивиться. Но дальше… дальше начиналось что-то непонятное для него. Зачем ОН приходил? Кто все эти мертвые люди в переходах корабля? Почему оставшихся в живых тут же забрали люди из Звездного Флота? Зачем они приходили? Или за кем?

У Спока было много вопросов. Много подозрений. И всё почему-то упиралось в одного человека… и еще одного сверхчеловека. Вот только, кто из них кто?

Кирк сидел в темноте лаборатории и раз за разом прокручивал запись. Он касался воздуха там, где светилось знакомое лицо, он упрямо сжимал губы и морщил лоб. Ему было больно. 

— Он был тут, Спок. Представляешь? 

Коммандер не стал спрашивать, кто и как. Он знал, понимал, тоже чувствовал. Личный код, немного сдвинутая панель под столом, пустая клетка для триббла… Парализующие заряды наравне со смертельными.

И пугающее послание свежей кровью… Кто еще мог сделать такое с человеком, предварительно перебив всех остальных с помощью фазера? Горячее, просто обжигающее послание.

На лице Джима играли отсветы голограммы, а он сидел, положив подбородок на сложенные руки, и рассматривал кадры минувших дней.

— Знаешь, что самое ужасное? Мы были там неделю. Семь дней и ночей. Волны, песок и звезды. Спок, ты даже не представляешь, какие там звезды из океана видно! И как было здорово просыпаться, слыша, как он ругается на кухне, а Джо смеется. Боунс был тогда таким счастливым, я едва ли не впервые его таким видел. А потом наше время в раю закончилось. Он вернул дочь бывшей жене, а сам занялся подготовкой к миссии. За эту неделю он пытался напиться счастьем на пять лет вперед и на жизнь назад. Ты понимаешь, Спок? И я ничего не мог сделать. Пару раз я выкрадывал Джо, мы вытягивали Боунса из госпиталя и шли в парк. Но и этого было мало. А сейчас… я ничего не могу. Я даже не знаю, где он и с кем. Господи, какое же я ничтожество! Джеймс Кирк, мать его. Зачем это всё нужно, если единственный человек, который у меня есть, медленно умирает где-то далеко? Спок, что мне делать теперь?

Вулканец склонил голову к плечу, вслушиваясь в голоса из голограммы и вопрос своего капитана. Они с доктором часто не находили взаимопонимания, но что-то в его поведении, в том, как он заботился обо всем мире сразу, в том, как возражал и улыбался глазами, во всем этом было что-то непостижимо теплое, напоминающее ветер родной планеты, упрямый, колкий, обжигающий.

— Надеяться и верить, капитан. Если доктор МакКой нашел возможность передать вам свое послание один раз, значит, придумает и что-то еще. Вы же сами всегда говорите, что безвыходных положений не бывает.

— Бывает мало смазки, — улыбнулся Кирк. — Так Боунс говорит, когда мы в очередной раз оказываемся в полной заднице.

— Я узнал своеобразный юмор доктора.

— А я так скучаю по нему.

Спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя, Джим замер.

Вздохнув, Спок посчитал, что корректным будет оставить его одного, когда капитан проявляет свою привязанность к другому. Это было бы логично. Но в голове практически слышался голос доктора, называющего его зеленокровым земноводным, и сам собой вспомнился тот разговор о логике и правильности. МакКой тогда казался таким потерянным, но до невозможности надежным, тем, за кого хочется ухватиться в этом круговороте событий. Логично, что в момент опасности то существо попыталось как-то привязать к себе доктора. Логично, что захотело его забрать, как ось «Энтерпрайз», за которую держался капитан, да и сам Спок. Их постоянную переменную. 

Осторожно подойдя к Кирку, он накрыл рукой его плечо, разделяя это чувство потери. Сам доктор сделал бы что-то подобное, и раз Джим потерял одну точку опоры, надо хотя бы попытаться, просто попытаться стать «тем» человеком, пусть даже и наполовину вулканцем, который будет у их капитана. 

_«Ну же, Боунс, скажи: «Гоблин без бровей»!_


	15. Глава 15 "За звезду - полжизни, за луну - свободу"

_Кто летал, тем бояться нечего.  
Кто летал, тот с заданием справился.  
В темном небе кометы светятся,  
Космонавтам такое нравится.  
Я сижу на окне под звездами,  
Жду удачу, считаю сдачу.  
Для того небеса и созданы,  
Оттого я теперь и плачу._

_(Смысловые Галлюцинации — Звёзды 3000)_

Утро… За два года миссии доктор Леонард МакКой почти отвык от такого слова. Нет, они бывали на разных планетах, где так же восходит солнце, где появляется роса или особый морозец, на планетах, где засыпали или просыпались с рассветом. Но обычное, мирное земное утро — это что-то совсем иное.

Из зеркала на него смотрело помятое лицо с красными глазами, бледное и заросшее щетиной. Малопривлекательная картина. Но тут он сам виноват, вернувшись с «Энтерпрайз», принял душ, вколол себе лекарство и снова упал на диван, словно вырубаясь на несколько часов. Проснулся МакКой под вечер, проверил Джо, сидящую в комнате Фила и играющую с Рендом в настольную игру. Это картина настолько позабавила доктора, что он присоединился к ним на один кон, а потом поцеловал свою малышку в лоб, наказал не обижать тут никого да вовремя лечь спать и ушел работать в лабораторию.

Итак… Утро. Не надо вскакивать, судорожно принимать душ, надевать форму и, не позавтракав, бежать на свою смену, потому что ты снова проспал. И будит его теперь звонкий голос с пожеланием «доброго утра, папочка», обещание хорошего дня и как минимум завтрака в действительно хорошей компании собственного ребенка. Несмотря на плохое настроение накануне, это вселяло какой-никакой, но оптимизм. 

Если бы у них тут еще был нормальный кофе! Кстати, кто именно создатель той гадости — установить так и не удалось, она словно сама появлялось на кухне, а его записка «Не можешь срать, не мучай жопу» была проигнорирована и странная жижа снова заняла кофейник.

— Опять яичница? — страдальчески простонал Боунс, выйдя в комнату, назначение которой он так до конца и не понял. Это можно было бы назвать большой гостиной, совмещенной с кухней, но тут почти никогда никого не было. 

— Да! — радостно отвечает Джо, но постепенно улыбка сползает с ее личика. — Не хочешь? 

МакКой начал растирать всё еще сведенные после сна руки, пытаясь придать им прежнюю ловкость. Тело его всё еще напоминало малиновое желе, спешно налепленное вокруг проржавевшего металлического каркаса. Застоявшаяся кровь плохо понимала, зачем ее вообще влили в этот организм и что стоит делать. Переутомление и непривычное физическое напряжение накануне только добавляли в общую копилку. Надо бы действительно послушаться собственных рассуждений и не расслаблять мышцы, особенно учитывая, что большую часть дня он проводит скрючившись над очередным образцом.

Раньше его форма была важна для выживания: Джим не пушинка, таскать на себе по всей вселенной. Горькая усмешка едва коснулась губ.

— А я больше ничего не умею, — явно восприняла грусть отца на свой счет малышка.

— Твоей маме стоило отдавать тебя не в группу классической литературы, а кружок «Хозяюшка». Так, что у нас вообще из продуктов имеется? — Он встал, залезая в полки с техникой и банальными кастрюльками, выглядевшими ну чересчур мило для ситуации с похищениями, сверхлюдьми и одним сверхмонстром. — Давай посмотрим, что мы можем еще приготовить. Как насчет оладьев? 

— Хей, недоброе семейство, — появились в комнате Ренд с Филом. 

Оба довольно невысокие, значительно ниже доктора, они создавали впечатление совсем мальчишек, даже несмотря на то, что им было лет по двадцать пять, плюс триста на сон в анабиозе. Смазливый, смешливый и внешне какой-то совсем несерьезный Ренд, с этой своей длинной рыжей челкой и вечными чертиками в серых глазах. Худой, горбящийся и диковатый Филипп, с неожиданно пухлыми губами и мягкой линией щек. И с одной стороны — они были полные противоположности друг другу, но с другой, стоит им встать рядом, как словно звезды сходятся, и оба начинают одинаково улыбаться, да и вообще становятся словно цельными. 

Детки… из клетки.

От них заметно пахло пустыней и жаром. А по виску парнишки, того, который светленький и запуганный, стекала струйка пота, да лицо разрумянилось. Это что ж такого надо делать со сверхом, чтобы так загонять его? Другой вопрос — это что надо было с ним сделать, чтобы вообще довести до такого хрупкого состояния?

— И вас туда же, двое из ларца.

Филипп дернул щекой в попытке улыбнуться и спрятал взгляд где-то на полу, а вот глаза рыжего хоть и продолжали смеяться, но стали острее клинка Сулу. 

— А мы тут решили готовить оладьи! — оповестила Джо. — Пап, а ты точно умеешь это делать?

— Когда-то умел. Это как делать уколы, если когда-то умел, значит, быстро вспомнишь. Так, яйца, мука, молоко. Когда тебе было четыре, зеленоглазка, ты очень любила, когда я в выходные готовил. Ты делала в оладьях дырку посередине и пыталась повесить себе на нос. 

Она запрокидывала голову, просила «папа, смотри», смеялась так задорно. Растрепанные светлые волосы, наивная улыбка, запах печеного теста и солнце в распахнутые окна. Они, черт бы побрал, были счастливы! 

А потом он всё испортил.

— Мальчики, кто умеет жонглировать? — выставил Боунс на стол яйца и миску.

— О, это я люблю! — загорелись глаза у Ренда.

А еще он это умел! Яйца летали, словно у них уже выросли крылья, ловкие, проворные пальцы этого авантюриста подкидывали их, крутили, ловили, и всё без остановки. Через голову, ноги, до потолка и почти у пола. Радостная Джо хлопала в ладоши, завороженная этим действом. Филипп наблюдал, открыв рот и смотря на рыжика с таким искренним восхищением, что, казалось, тот вот-вот должен обрести нимб. 

Пока они играли, Леонард успел сделать тесто и залить его в машинку для дозировки. Специальная поверхность для блинчиков уже была раскаленной, так что всё оказалось даже проще, чем он помнил. Это же не древние сковороды и открытый огонь. 

И он даже успел оглянуться, когда Ренд допустил ошибку, кинув пару яиц Филиппу, который от одного увернулся, а второе стоически принял грудью и с зажмуренными глазами.

— Хей, прости, — по-лисьи улыбнулся жонглер. — Я думал, ты поймаешь.

МакКой посмотрел на эту троицу, запустил руку в банку с мукой и присыпал ею Ренда.

— Вот так, малыш, я отомстил! 

— Ах так, доктор! — расхохотался рыжий и запустил в него еще одним яйцом.

Пригнувшись, Боунс хмыкнул:

— Мазила!

Ему всегда казалось, что он вырос из того возраста, когда играют с едой, бегают по комнате и кидаются друг в друга свежеприготовленным тестом. Но с другой стороны — почему нет? Он бегает от аборигенов, лазает на деревья за какими-то там образцами для Спока, регулярно играет в салочки с монстрами, которых проще обозвать «какая-то хрень с…», чем определять вид. Да и к чертям всё, у него, можно сказать, отпуск последний раз в жизни!

В итоге, когда на шум сначала вышел Хантер, а потом и Хан с парочкой незнакомых нелюдей, им предстала картина глобального побоища. Пол был покрыт неровным слоем муки, на котором оставались заметные следы ног, на мебели и стенах образовались пятна из теста, в воздухе витал приятный аромат погрома и сладостей. И над этим всем главенствовал вроде бы такой приличный, степенный доктор МакКой, в данный момент стоящий, прислонившись бедрами к столу и поедая оладьи со своей тарелки прямо руками. Расстегнутая рубашка на нем была покрыта не меньшим слоем муки, чем волосы, приглаженные заметно испачканной рукой, а уж о пятнах на футболке и говорить нечего. Но вид у него был довольный, а озорные морщинки у хитрого прищура и легкая улыбка неимоверно шли. 

— А мы тут готовим! — громко оповестила пришедших Джо.

— Судя по всему, готовите вы террористический захват торговых складов, — заметил на это Хантер.

— Это мы оставляем профессионалам, — едва заметно кивнул Боунс на главного террориста, между прочим, осужденного и приговоренного, но явно не умеющего лежать на одном месте. — Мы всего лишь готовили завтрак. Кому добавки?

— Мне! — протянул тарелку Ренд, сидящий прямо на полу в позе лотоса. — Эй, доктор, если ты всё делаешь так же, как готовишь, то я понимаю, зачем тебя Хан у «Энтерпрайз» увел.

— О, объясни мне! А то я, похоже, тут единственный, кто так и не в курсе, — взмахнул он рукой. Затем посмотрел на свои сладкие склеившиеся пальцы и поднес их ко рту, слизывая следы кленового сиропа.

— Нет, он всё же чудо! — буквально закатился от смеха рыжий. — Хан, можно я от нашего имени отошлю благодарственную открытку на «Энтерпрайз»? 

МакКой бросил взгляд на капитана этих диких существ. Тот смотрел на происходящее с каким-то хищным интересом, словно всё это поставленный им спектакль. А встретившись взглядом с Леонардом, едва заметно сощурил свои звериные глаза, буквально выбешивая доктора этой насмешкой. А он, наивный, раньше считал, что это Спок с его бровями действует на нервы. 

У него на подобное одна реакция — начать спорить. А так как было, в общем-то, не из-за чего, Боунс присмотрелся к новым лицам. 

— А я тебя знаю, парень, — заметил он высокого брюнета нордической внешности. — Из-за твоей чертовой криокапсулы меня с Кэрол едва не разнесло по тому планетоиду. Прямо как старого приятеля встретил. А кофе у вас всё же дрянной. Надеюсь, кто-то из вас умеет готовить лучше.

— Доктор сегодня явно в хорошем настроении, — словно поясняя своим спутникам, но смотря прямо на МакКоя, сказал Хан. 

— А какие у меня причины грустить? Тут же… сплошной курорт! Дочь — рядом. Погода — солнечная, пейзажи вокруг — заглядеться можно. Лучшее оборудование — в наличии. Даже экскурсию на «Энтерпрайз» устроили, да еще и с полезной для здоровья пробежкой. Люди, опять же, сливки общества… Правда, образца двадцатого века, но мы, южане, консервативны в таких вещах. Прямо с чего мне печалиться, да?

— Вы забыли перспективные разработки, доктор. Как развлекательную программу. Теперь вы поняли все плюсы нашего сотрудничества?

— Сотрудничества? Это теперь так называется? — развел доктор руками, не в силах успокоиться, даже зная, что его специально провоцируют. 

Для чего? Чтобы поставить на место? Да, кроме новеньких, похоже, никого несдержанность и эмоциональность МакКоя не удивляет. Ренд вон вообще засел, как юный лис в засаде, с тем же азартом и любопытством наблюдая за происходящим. Придвинувшийся к нему Фил хоть и вздрагивал на особо высоких нотах голоса, но сбегать не спешил. Хантер вообще встал в сторонке, сложив руки на груди, и разве что не скалился от удовольствия. И только этот дикий волк с нечеловеческими глазами и движениями медленно двинулся по широкой дуге вдоль комнаты, словно жертву окружал. Жуткое сравнение, если подумать.

— Значит, мне показалось, что меня шантажировали, похитили, да еще и пытались подставить под убийство? Никогда не замечал в себе настолько богатой фантазии.

— На каждую ситуацию есть как минимум две точки зрения. Попытайтесь посмотреть с моей. Вы взяли то, что принадлежит мне. Принадлежит от и до, как только может принадлежать кровь, тайна рождения, задумка бога. Не спорьте, доктор, — не дал он вставить и слово. Как это удавалось с привычкой говорить вкрадчиво и размеренно, просто непонятно. — Наши создатели были нашими богами. Из плоти и крови. И, рождаясь, мы убивали их. А вы забрали то, ради чего гибли сотни, ученые то были или наши братья и сестры, наверное, теперь не важно. Но вы решили сыграть в бога. И каким-то чудом у вас получилось. Мне интересно — каким. Но еще более интересно — как впредь такого избежать. Атеизм, доктор, в нашем случае — желание убить собственных богов. Но пока вы живы. Более того, я дал вам безопасность, когда это действительно стало важно. Я укрыл вас и вашего ребенка, которым вы сами добровольно рискнули. Я не ограничивал вас ни в чем, разве что в разумной осторожности. С моей стороны было лишь одно требование, хотя… в случае вас, скорее просьба. Вы просто должны продолжить то, что начали. Хотите быть нашим богом, так будьте им до конца. Но помните, что мы не потерпим предательства. Вы можете взять свою дочь и уйти. Прямо сейчас. Ни я, ни кто-то из нас не остановит вас. Идите. Вы хотите покинуть это место, доктор МакКой? Сейчас. Просто сделайте выбор. 

Да твою мать, подумал Леонард, вот и позавтракали.

Чтобы он еще раз вздумал спорить с этим отмороженным, на всю голову ударенным, продуманным уродом? Обязательно, Боунс себя знал, как и знал, что еще не раз влезет туда, куда не нужно бы. Но сейчас… 

Слишком серьезный вопрос. 

Джоанна уже на середине речи вцепилась в руку, а сейчас еще и прятала лицо в складках его рубашки. Этого всего ей бы не стоило слышать, если у него всё внутри похолодело и перевернулось, то непонятно к чему это может привести у двенадцатилетней девочки. Она ведь верила ему, всегда верила, даже когда он ушел. И если сейчас он не сможет ее защитить, если потеряет в ее глазах авторитет и опору… Это жестоко.

От размышлений его отвлек запах. Теплый, тонкий, какой-то… чувственный. 

Обойдя стол, Хан встал прямо напротив МакКоя, как слишком много раз делал он сам, демонстрируя отсутствие страха… и власти над собой? Конкретно сейчас второго было слишком много, Леонард чувствовал, как внутри свивается острое и болезненное чувство, как хочется отшатнуться и отвести глаза. 

В грудь уперлось что-то горячее, и, опустив взгляд, он обнаружил источник запаха и жара, в виде кружки, полной кофе.

— Слишком много слов, Леонард.

— Ты знал, что молчать я не умею, — уже без прежней горячности заметил МакКой.

— Пей кофе и решай. Только ты сам можешь выбирать. Мы и без того слишком доверились тебе, теперь твоя очередь. 

Боунс осторожно, словно боясь коснуться длинных тонких пальцев, забрал кружку из рук сверхчеловека. 

— Осторожно, горячий, — снова продемонстрировал свою лягушачью улыбку этот гад. Затем развернулся и той же стелящейся походкой вышел из комнаты.

Вот ведь… манипулятор!

— Выдохнули все, — сказал МакКой, делая большой глоток. И, разумеется, обжегся. — Куда я денусь, а? Как же меня это бесит!

Они оба понимали, что на самом деле всё это, выбор, свобода, не более чем фикция. У него нет никаких прав возмущаться или чего-то требовать, кроме тех, что даёт ему Хан. Он и жизнь-то свою заложил в тот день. Вот только был слишком упрям, чтобы это признавать и отдаваться на чужую волю. 

А кофе шикарный.

***

Вернувшись в лабораторию, доктор скинул с себя пропыленную мукой рубашку, умыл лицо, еще раз поразглядывав свою сомнительную физиономию в зеркало, и не нашел там подобающей твердости, чтобы противостоять существу, способному голыми руками разорвать человека и морально готового убивать сотнями. Лишь зеленые глаза навсегда впитали в себя издевательскую насмешку, которую не вывести, даже завись от этого его жизнь. Когда день за днем смотришь на мир, не ожидая от него ничего хорошего, сложно сохранить незамутненность и наивность взгляда. А уж с его неумением держать язык за зубами…

Хану стоило выбрать кого-то более покладистого. МакКой не всегда с друзьями уживался, а уж с врагами и подавно мог вести себя невыносимо. Их с Джойслин разводу больше всех был рад его тесть, с которым Леонард провоевал все годы брака. Только Дуглас терпел сварливый характер зятя хотя бы ради дочери и внучки, а вот у этого таких ограничений нет. Но он всё равно предпочитает, как штифты в голову, вколачивать в мозг слова, а не действия. И это выводило из равновесия больше, чем если бы его заперли в подвале с одним микроскопом в обнимку и заставили работать от сих и до абсолютного результата. Но нет, ему дали «полную свободу», возможность проводить время с дочерью, и… Да ради бога, ему сверхманьяк кофе готовит! Что уже ни в какие шлюзы не лезет! 

Плюнув на прокрутку одних и тех же мыслей по десятому кругу, МакКой натянул синюю форменку, практически с нежностью проходясь руками по ткани. Она была его, приносившая спокойствие и долю самообмана. 

Взяв у себя еще одну пробу крови, он запустил ее в анализ, сам возвращаясь к данным с последнего исследования. 

Генетика, черт бы ее побрал! Генетика… Эти сукины дети вообще понимали, что они творят? Они видели, кого они творят? Смещение лишь на доли процентов в тех или иных функциях уже дают угрожающие результаты, но тут… Тут было фактически создание нового вида. Причем — полноценного по своей сути. Доктор перерыл всё, что только мог, и раз за разом убеждался, что создатели учли всё, что только можно было. 

Еще с прошлого раза задаваясь вопросом, почему с такой регенерацией тело не отвергает вколотую в него иглу, он понял, что организм просто не считает повреждение критичным. И такой вывод только подтверждается, если вспомнить все травмы Хана, с которыми Спок его притащил. Рваная рана на ребрах заживала куда с меньшим коэффициентом скорости, чем сломанная рука. Если для полного восстановления кости потребовалось несколько суток, то дырка в боку затягивалась часов двадцать шесть, не меньше, чем ссадины на лице. Но эти повреждения несопоставимы! Даже для того, чтобы срастить кости регенератором, нужно приличное время, плюс к этому на естественное восстановление. Из этого следует заключение, что регенерация направлена больше на критические повреждения, что гораздо удобнее со многих позиций. Да, мелкие ссадины иногда приносят неприятности и болевые ощущения, но вероятность воспаления таковых у сверхов — минимальна, их иммунная система расправляется с бактериями, попавшими в организм, словно свора гончих с жалким кроликом, причем, кинутым к ним же в клетку. С другой же стороны — абсолютная невредимость была бы крайне подозрительна в условиях выживаемости в человеческом обществе. Если тебя три часа избивали стальными прутами, а на лице ни царапины, это раздражает «доброжелателей». Тут гораздо уместнее проделать тот фокус с замедлением сердечной мышцы и дыхания, посвящая все ресурсы организма внутреннему восстановлению, да прикинуться полумертвым, чем строить из себя супермена. 

Очень… логичный ход. Биологически и психологически оправданный. Хорошо срежиссированный и поставленный. Увеличение скорости деления клеток внутренних органов, нервной и кровеносной системы, связок, мышц. При этом кожа и слизистые явно мало затронуты, их защитные свойства не так важны, как общее состояние организма. И это лишь часть изменений! Которая влечет все новые и новые перестройки.

Где организм должен брать питательные вещества для подобного скоростного восстановления? Даже если предположить, что идет полная усвояемость, этого всё равно мало! Когда Хан был полностью в его распоряжении, как бы двусмысленно это ни звучало, у доктора МакКоя не было времени и желания о таком задумываться, он просто два раза в сутки вводил ему энергорастворы, давно уже использующиеся в экстремальных случаях. Но в естественной среде всё должно происходить по-другому. И тупо жрать тут как раз будет ненормально, что за воин, который одной рукой держит фазер, а другой пирожок на случай ранений? Значит, должна быть продумана и эта система. И возможно всё, начиная с кардинально новой системы питания, типа впитывания прямой солнечной энергии и буквально фотосинтеза (и не надо вспоминать вулканцев, они просто зеленокровые гоблины), или же какие-то колоссальные запасы, но упитанных сверхов он пока не видел.

Всё так чертовски сложно! 

И отвратительно!

Отвратительно хотя бы потому, что всю эту систему наверняка приходилось тестировать на живых организмах, на людях. Ученые прошлого вряд ли обладали подходящими анализаторами и симуляторами. Да и человеческое существо слишком непредсказуемо в своей физиологии.

Леонард МакКой едва ли не впервые с момента своей практики в морге понял, что в буквальном смысле копается в людях. Поправка, в сверхлюдях. Потому как, смотря на их тщательно выстроенный генокод, он мог с точностью опытного хирурга, мануала и вообще всего того, что ему приходилось учить как врачу общей практики и СМО такого бедового звездолета, сказать — что и как пробовали на этих живых существах, что тренировали и тестировали. Даже у их зеленокрового компьютера мозг бы вскипел просчитывать и анализировать это прошлое. 

Вот и у него сил на подобное просто не было.

Сочувствие сейчас — роскошь, которую он не мог позволить. И не мог не чувствовать.

Поэтому доктор встает, привычным жестом приглаживает вставшие от движения и ужаса волосы и идет проветриваться. Не важно куда. Просто выйти из этого белого помещения, освежить мозги и перестать думать о каждой капле крови, пролитой мимо его пробирок. 

Ноги сами приводят на крышу. Наверное, привычка. Острая нехватка звезд. Время уже за полночь, он снова не заметил, как пролетел день, снова выпал из жизни, которая его пугает. Если попытаться вспомнить, то Боунс не сказал бы точно, что он делал с того момента как вошел в лабораторию. Но он не будет вспоминать. 

У него есть бутылка виски, звезды и въевшийся запах крови.

Он ненавидит и обжигающий виски, и далекие звезды, и эту красную жижу, что течет в его венах. Он ненавидит себя, неспособного справиться со всем этим. Ненавидит Джима, потянувшего его в космос, Джима, давшего веру в будущее и обманувшего. Ненавидит летающую железку «Энтерпрайз», без души и тепла. Ненавидит чересчур логичного вулканца, сумасшедшего Скотти, слишком молодого Чехова, красавицу Ухуру и безбашенного Сулу. Всех сразу и каждого по отдельности. Ненавидит летать. И падать. Ненавидит убивать. 

Он ненавидит себя. Всего и сразу. Делает большие глотки прямо из горлышка. Смотрит на звезды. И ждет…

Когда и ждать нет сил, садится на нагретые за день маскирующие панели, покрывающие всё здание, и просто смотрит. Там, наверху, знакомые созвездия его родной планеты. Впервые он ненавидит и их. 

— Per aspera ad astra*! Хрена там. Среди звезд все тернии и начинаются.

— Тот, кто это сказал, никогда среди них не был, доктор. 

Тьма во тьме. Когда Хан встал напротив него, закрывая собой вид на бескрайние просторы, переходящие в небо без края, стало даже интересно — растворятся ли они друг в друге, или же такого мерзавца даже звезды не примут. Хотя… они всех принимают, даже такого как Леонард. Звездам плевать.

— Почему вы здесь?

— Машу сигнальными флажками, — хмыкнул Боунс, поигрывая бутылкой в руке. — Скотти всегда на запах прилетает. А тебе тут что надо? Тоже по звездам соскучился?

Он не отвечает. Просто стоит и смотрит на доктора, закрывая тому обзор.

— Не знаю, в курсе ли ты… но гена прозрачности в тебе нет. В смысле — не стеклянный.

— Вам нравится говорить со мной так. Словно о чувстве самосохранения и не слышали. 

— А тебе нравится считать себя выше других. У каждого свои недостатки. Но знаешь, в чем проблема? — Боунс шумно выдохнул и провел языком по нижней губе. Перед глазами у него всё плыло, и это было прекрасно! — Вы устарели. Вы так безбожно устарели для этой планеты. Уже не чудо. Сверхчего-то там… не важно. Просто вы настолько устарели, что вас даже не заметят. Вы растворитесь. У нас тут столько всяких… разных, с антеннами, хоботками. Приходит однажды ко мне такой… фиолетовый, непонятно, где морда лица, — невнятно помотал бутылкой Боунс, пытаясь жестами показать хоть что-то. — В общем, приходит, снимает штаны и выкладывает на стол… вот такой длины примерно. И знаешь что? Оказалось — орган дыхания! Так что вы как-то… если не вдумываться, не такие уж и чужие. А других у нас тут хоть захлебнись. К чему я это всё? А к тому, что… Не помню уже. И это… отъебись от меня, а?

— Доктор…

— Ты мне небо загораживаешь!

Вместо того, чтобы уйти, Хан опустился на корточки, продолжая рассматривать Боунса как какую-то шараду. Звезды всё так же светили ему в спину, оставляя лицо в тени, но и этого было достаточно. Перед МакКоем сидела Бездна и вглядывалась в него. Поэтому он предпочел звезды. Где-то там должен быть Джим, и если Леонард упадет туда, то капитан обязательно его подхватит.

— Вы, оказывается, романтик. Дайте мне правую руку. Ну же, вы вдруг испугались устаревшего сверхчеловека?

— Прямо весь дрожу от страха, — закатил глаза Боунс, осторожно ставя бутылку и протягивая руку. Взяв ее за запястье, словно измеряя пульс, Хан начал массировать место между большим и указательным пальцем, нажимая до боли, но в то же время слишком аккуратно, чтобы возмутиться. — И вообще, я говорил не про тебя конкретно. Наши толерасты… толи-и… ну эти, которые за мир во всем мире и многообразие в долбанной Федерации, они ведь еще могут смириться с твоими людьми. Ну живучие, конечно, внутри у них там тако-ое, — прикрыл лицо левой рукой мужчина, показывая, насколько там всё сложно и запутанно, даже смотреть не хочется, — психика к чертям собачьим. Но кто у нас нормальный, да? Так о чем я? О том, что вот их еще как-то примут. А тебя при случае порвут на дельты. Потому что маньяк, террорист и убийца. Когда этот на всю голову ударенный Нерон наши корабли разносил, мы поплакали и жили дальше, военный флот и всё такое. А вот от того, чтобы нам мирные города разносили, мы как-то отвыкли со времен атаки Зинди. Потери и потери. Ну и что ты сделал, чудовище? Кто тебя просил, а? Ты знаешь, сколько мне пришлось выпить, чтобы дойти до такого состояния?

МакКой чувствовал себя почти трезвым и в крайне дурном настроении. Выдернув руку из хватки Хана, он с раздражением посмотрел на свою личную Бездну.

— Взывать к совести, как я понимаю, бессмысленно. Что тебе надо от меня вот конкретно сейчас?

— Чтобы вы выслушали меня. Я зашел в лабораторию, но вас там не было. Пришлось поискать, вы умеете находить интересные места, чтобы спрятаться. Оторвитесь вы наконец от звезд, они без вас не потухнут. Меня не будет от шести до десяти дней. За это время я хочу, чтобы вы подготовили решение по планетам и свое заключение. А так же продолжили поиски дефекта. Ну и, разумеется, не довели моих людей до белого каления. Как вы сказали, у них нежная психика.

Доктор не видел, но прекрасно знал, что этот тиран и деспот снова растягивает губы в своей причудливой улыбке. 

— Вы всё поняли?

— Я вообще-то пьяный, а не глухой. Планета, люди, дефект. Если бы еще понять, что за дефект. У меня полное ощущение, что я клингон, ищущий триббла в темной комнате!

— Всё очень просто. Они подчиняются мне, но в какой-то момент у них что-то переклинивается в голове, и все остальные просто перестают восприниматься. Все, кроме своих, становятся врагами. Майте была переговорщиком, она могла продать шкуры уссурийских тигров гринписовцу, усадить конфликтующие стороны за стол переговоров и уговорить свихнувшегося урода отпустить заложников и добровольно сдаться полиции. Она вообще верила, что мир нельзя добыть войной. А потом на каком-то саммите один из делегатов некорректно выразился в адрес всех сверхлюдей и меня в частности. И она убила тридцать четыре человека. Маленькая, хрупкая Майте. Мира и без того не было, без нее его и не могло быть. Теперь понимаете, что это за дефект?

Что из того, что Боунс уже узнал об этих людях, могло вызвать такой эффект? Немотивированная агрессия против любого находящегося вне «семьи», похоже на что-то из примитивных инстинктов. Но на каком уровне это должно быть заложено?

Задумчиво потерев подбородок, Леонард понял, что сейчас размышления ни к чему не приведут, и снова посмотрел на Хана.

— Мне надо знать больше фактов. При каких обстоятельствах происходили срывы, по какой системе, предшествовали ли этому какие-то события. И вообще, по описанию больше похоже на психологические проблемы. Но если направлены они против «чужих», то всё равно надо искать в физиологии. Проклятье, а ночь так хорошо начиналась.

Слишком светлые, полупрозрачные глаза сверхчеловека даже во тьме продолжали ощутимо поблескивать и вообще разве что не светиться тонким ореолом вокруг расширенного зрачка. Боунсу пришлось силой заставлять себя не сравнивать эту зыбкую опасную Бездну и ту, что раскинулась наверху. Тьма и звезды. Космос. Космос — это риск и болезни во мраке и тишине. И самое главное, космос — это одиночество среди многих и многих миров.

— Доктор? — потрясли его за щиколотку вытянутой ноги. — Вам лучше вернуться в помещение, вы снова выключаетесь, а под утро здесь бывает крайне холодно.

— Что? А, сейчас. Точки воздействия никогда надолго не действуют, алкоголь из крови не так-то легко изгнать. — Подтянув ноги, он со второй попытки поднялся, осторожно придерживаясь за стену. Упершись в нее затылком, он снова посмотрел на небо. — Ненавижу звезды. Никогда не понимал, как можно отдавать за них жизнь. И вот, пожалуйста, за одну из них я готов и в космос лезть, и свободу променять. Жизнь такая сука!

— Lux ex tenebris**.

МакКой сам не понял, что произошло. В какой-то момент он стоял, рассматривая звезды, а в следующую секунду его челюсть сжали, вынуждая разжать зубы, а рот накрыли чужие губы. Легкое, совершенно неагрессивное прикосновение было настолько удивительным, что он даже не сразу понял, что, собственно, происходит, осознав, только когда прямо напротив увидел глаза, неожиданно оказавшиеся не серыми, а светло-зелеными. Почему-то именно этот факт потряс его больше, чем факт поцелуя с убийцей, террористом и дальше по списку.

Впервые за долгое время ему нечего было сказать. Точнее — было, но не получалось сформировать хоть одну мысль, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ее озвучить.

— Неужели нашелся хоть один действенный способ заткнуть вас, доктор?

— Что… что, черт побери… это что было?

— Если за триста лет ничего не изменилось, то это называется поцелуй. Хотя, судя по вашей реакции, вы с подобной техникой плохо знакомы. — Хан отступил на несколько шагов и с вызовом провел по своей нижней губе, словно стирая следы. 

— Ты совсем охренел?

— Я же говорил, что не собираюсь ограничивать свои требования к вам.

Боунс бросил на сверхчеловека выразительный взгляд из разряда «что тут делает этот сумасшедший?» и предпочел убраться от него подальше.

— Буду благодарен, если впредь таких требований не будет. Я доктор, а не шлюха.

— Если вы перестанете делать глупости, даю слово.

Закрывая дверь, Боунс подумал, что это как минимум нечестно, а как максимум угроза с примесью обещания. 

Не зря он считал, что договориться с этим психом невозможно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Через тернии к звездам  
> **Свет из тьмы


	16. Глава 16 "Я - жизнь, я - смерть"

_Жизнь и смерть во мне, объявили мне:  
Жизнь — игра, у тебя нет масти,  
Смерть к тебе не питает страсти,  
Жизнь тебя проиграла стуже и смерти ты не нужен._

_Жизнь и смерть во мне объявили мне:  
Будешь жить, не кидая тени, обладая горячим телом,  
Обжигая холодным взглядом, станешь ядом.  
(Кукрыниксы — Никто)_

— Что, доктор, сегодня обходишься обычным кофе?

Приподняв бровь, он посмотрел, как через комнату с литой пластикой движется один из свежеразмороженных сверхов. Высокие скулы, темная кожа, длинные, заплетенные в тонкие косы волосы. На лице твердость и какая-то отчаянная ненависть. 

Правильно он сегодня Джо не разрешил вниз спускаться, попросив Филиппа занять чем-то ребенка двенадцати лет. Они там сейчас строение каких-то деталей варп-двигателя изучают, после того, как Боунс проследил, чтобы оба завтракали тем, что удалось выбить из репликатора.

— Нет, сегодня у меня чай. Для здоровья полезнее, — поморщился он, глотая крепкий сладкий напиток.

Голова после вчерашнего просто раскалывалась, в то время как применять что-то от интоксикации алкоголем он не мог, в нем и так было много всякой химии. Поэтому он морщился на слишком яркий свет и старался не смотреть в сторону еды. Хорошо хоть Джо этого не заметила, не хотелось напоминать ей то, из-за чего происходила половина скандалов с ее мамой.

Алкоголь — зло! Боунс знал это всегда, но вчера еще раз убедился, как-то так смешав хорошую выпивку, пару кусочков ледяных звезд и одного монстра с глазами цвета «лайм».

— Для здоровья тебе будет полезней иногда помолчать, — меж тем не оставлял его наедине с похмельем надоедливый сверх.

— Ну и какой у тебя диплом о медицинском образовании? — с великим терпением поинтересовался МакКой. 

Глаза с нечеловеческой злобой впились в него, словно ими можно ранить. И доктору стоило бы испугаться, но… Наверное, действительно что-то внутри перегорело, когда он увидел результаты своих анализов. С каждой перепроверкой, с каждой каплей надежды страху просто не осталось места в обреченности. Да, это было выходом из многих его проблем, это и сейчас выход. «Удачное» стечение обстоятельств. Но, пережив первый приступ паники, Леонард пришел к выводу, что всё так, как и должно быть. Он никогда не был религиозным человеком, но в этот раз принял всё как расплату за попытку играть в Бога. Как казнь?.. 

Доктор Леонард МакКой совершил много ошибок в своей жизни, и судьба словно с самого начала насмехалась над всеми его желаниями, побуждениями и страхами. Исчезновение отца, а затем и смерть матери хоть и ударила по нему в раннем детстве, но всю серьезность, весь отпечаток этих событий он ощутил только, когда сам потерял возможность быть со своим ребенком. Он так упорно верил, что не повторит судьбы Дэвида МакКоя*, что не оставит свою малышку, что затягивал расставание с собственной женой до последнего, пока она совсем не возненавидела его. Он хотел отвоевать себе право видеться, говорить, как он любит дочь, быть рядом с ней, что решился на самый рисковый для себя поступок — вступление в Звездный Флот, способный обеспечить его нужной репутацией и рекомендациями, чтобы еще раз в суде отстаивать право быть отцом. Можно было до бесконечности говорить, что это была случайность, и вообще, чего только на нетрезвую голову не творят, но когда Леонард понял, что ему сулит работа в такой важной организации, то осталось только роптать на собственный возраст и ненависть к космосу. Но он до последнего в него не собирался. Забавно, но это так. Только к третьему году обучения Боунс смирился, что придется идти за Джимом туда, куда этот пустоголовый эгоист полезет. И вот он на звездолете, за тысячи световых лет от своей зеленоглазки, умирает от чертовой неизлечимой болезни! Жизнь его не просто поставила в неприличную позу, она отымела его в самых извращенных способах, вернула к тому, с чего всё началось. МакКой всегда останется МакКоем. И как он терял своего отца от болезни, так и Джоанна раз и навсегда потеряет своего глупого, язвительного папочку, который даже уберечь ее не смог. 

И круг замкнется.

Разве могло в нем остаться место для страха после этого понимания? Чего бояться?

Подавив желание рассмеяться до слез из глаз, Боунс просто сильней сжал губы.

— Похоже, вы встали не с той ноги, парни. Если вам не нравится, что я здесь, предъявляйте претензии не мне. Вы тоже меня не радуете — ни как собеседники, ни даже как пейзажи. И я не считаю нужным это скрывать. 

— Просто закрой рот и делай, что тебе сказали!

— А то что? Ну сделаете вы мне больно, что от этого изменится? Я замолчу? Это вряд ли. Да и… доверите ли вы то, что я делаю, человеку, который вас ненавидит?

— А сейчас ты нас любишь! — издевательски оскалил ровные белые зубы этот индивид.

— Сейчас — мне на вас плевать. По большей части. Немножко, — сощуриваясь, показал доктор пальцами, — соучастия к Филу, который нравится моей дочери, а она к плохому не привязывается, и дохрена претензий к Хану. 

— Даже не смей его имя произносить. Не достоин.

МакКой всегда знал, что своим длинным языком, не умеющим выбирать слова, и более того, расположенного говорить только преувеличенно язвительным, ворчливым тоном, он зарабатывает себе много неприятностей. Но даже сейчас останавливаться не собирался.

— То есть скальпелем в нем ковырять я был достоин, а имя…

Удар в грудь выбил весь воздух из легких и наверняка переломал пару ребер, но доктора это не особо интересовало, потому что стоило наткнуться спиной на стену, как сознание поспешно сдалось тьме. В этом всё преимущество болезни и повышенного болевого порога — даже небольшая перегрузка ведет к обмороку. Вовремя.

***

Мир изменился.

И остался прежним.

Мир потерял границы. Остались лишь точки и взгляд, уходящий в никуда. Для кого-то это стало бы поводом попытаться найти их пределы, а для кого-то — опустить глаза и лучше смотреть под ноги. Космос, великий и манящий для многих тысяч поколений людей, стал чем-то почти обыденным?.. В него водят экскурсии, используют как автотрассу, и «звездная пыль» почти потеряла свое романтическое значение, став синонимом дорожной.

Вселенная перестала быть чем-то всеобъемлющим, став точкой на карте.

Огромный-огромный мир. В котором люди снова потерялись.

Где много что теряется, если этого действительно хочет. Хоть кто-то.

Сейчас на просторах космоса терялся корабль наноргов. Эти, несомненно, не самые милые, но продвинутые существа жили в милой, уютной солнечной системке буквально на следующий поворот от левой пограничной звезды Федерации и прямо, а потом налево от ромуланской. Кроме довольно спорного месторасположения, эта раса отличалась амбициями и умением крутить мозги обеим военно-торговым армадам, оставаясь при этом полностью независимой. И Хан мог бы уважать такую изворотливость и попытки отстоять свое право на свободу, если бы нанорги не имели привычки грызться между собой, как стая диких собак, да их редкостная предрасположенность к подлостям. Но самое главное, что не смогло оставить равнодушным и пройти мимо — это корабли, построенные расой с далекой, спорной звезды. Корабли, с которыми считалась и Федерация, и Ромуланская империя. 

Если уж брать что-то чужое, делая своим, то это должно быть самым лучшим.

Подготовка не заняла много времени, всё было выверено еще до его появления на небольшом, крайне незаметном судне, спрятавшемся где-то в тени спутника ничем не примечательной планеты класса Н.

— Хан, — склонил голову Нгози, не скрывая искренней радости. — Вот ты и снова с нами. Не надо, ничего не говори. В этот раз всё по-другому.

— По-другому, — не отказался он. — Каждый раз по-другому. Каждый раз, когда мы пытаемся выпутаться из этого. 

— Мы обязаны. Раз за разом, сколько потребуется.

— До последнего, — выдохнул Хан. — На каком этапе воплощение плана?

Нгози, большой, казалось бы неповоротливый, но двигающийся с поистине поражающей грацией, чернокожий мужчина, ловко развернулся и, не глядя, следует ли за ним их капитан, начал рассказывать: 

— Чаки удалось подобрать подходящий кораблик, сейчас он курсирует вдоль границы, ждет, когда его заметят. Флагман наверняка клюнет на возможность разнести в щепки какого-то контрабандиста. Эти гады почему-то уверены, что это достойно. Развлечение у них тут такое, вылавливать корабли и забавляться за их счет. По нашим расчетам, забрав Чака, они обязательно пройдут мимо нас. У него маячок, по его наводке и транспортируемся. Мы решили без изысков на этот раз. 

— Что с планом модернизации?

Они остановились возле прозрачной панели, на которую начали выводиться схемы изменений их будущего корабля. Нет, этот тоже сам по себе неплох, но им был нужен мощный военный звездолет, способный стать фортом и защитой. Такой должна была стать «Возмездие», но не стала. Хан продумывал детали, доводил до совершенства, полировал собственные знания и возможности, лишь с мыслью о том, что этот звездолет станет точкой опоры, что сюда он однажды сможет привести своих людей. Надежда, разбившаяся о мир, который раз за разом их отвергал. Хотя нет… его. И пусть скажет кто-то, что Хан сделал не всё, что мог, ради тех, кому он был нужен, ради тех, кто не отречется и не предаст. И еще на многое пойдет. Ему предстоит еще не один бой за то, что он считает своим.

— Серый — это первоначальные схемы, которые тебе удалось достать. — Нгози не спрашивал как. Как можно было получить схемы новенького флагманского военного корабля наноргов? Скольких убить, кому пригрозить, чем расплатиться? Они все знали, что путь не будет легким. Что путь опять будет по колено в крови. — Иаков, иди сюда, покажи капитану, что ты там намудрил. Вот то, что синим, это мы уже подготовили к установке. Зеленым — будем собирать и менять прямо на корабле. Ну, а красное — то, что можно будет сделать по ходу и свободным рукам. 

— Хан, — так же поклонился Иаков Ледерман, создатель «Ботани Бей». 

Невысокий, сухощавый, он, как и все, обладал огромной силой, но его достоинством был всё же чрезвычайно пытливый, развитый ум и склонность к техническим предметам. Хотя первоначально он должен был просто не привлекать внимание противника своей излишне серой внешностью, в какой-то момент этого сверхчеловека едва ли не забраковали военные советники главы тогдашнего руководителя лаборатории. Иаков казался им слишком бесперспективным, до его ума никому не было дела, пулемет должен стрелять, а не создавать роботизированные игрушки для детей. Они тогда едва ли не взбунтовались, но, когда защищавшему его Хану действительно стала грозить опасность наказания за неподчинение, Ледерман почти незаметно подошел к одному из советников и буквально руками разорвал его. Это стало достаточной демонстрацией способностей их одушевленного оружия.

— Я использовал часть ваших разработок, Хан. Здесь, здесь и вот этот механизм. С изменениями, конечно же, но тут они будут-таки кстати. Особенно, если пытливые умы уже разобрали ваше создание. Но я всё равно впечатлен.

— Ледерман.

— Да-да. Сейчас я всё расскажу…

В результате еще несколько часов они посвятили деталям своего будущего временного дома и крепости. Она должна вынести гораздо больше, чем только могут представить в том же Звездном Флоте, и достаточно, чтобы вынести их попытку выживания. Их вознамерятся устранить как только посчитают необходимым — ни для кого это не было тайной. 

Войдя в комнату, еще один из них хитро и опасно улыбнулся:

— Корабль подан, Хан. Добро пожаловать на борт!

— Время?

— Через пять минут Чаки проведет их через максимально удобную точку для переноса. Игрушки уже приготовлены. 

— Разработка для Звездного Флота?

— Обижаешь, Хан, — хохотнул Нгози, поглаживая железный ствол, смотрящийся в его руках почти игрушкой. — Для себя делали. Повышенная скорость и чувствительность. Утяжеленный корпус. Можно расстрелять корабль, и то не факт, что разрядится. Это не местные фазеры, водяные пистолетики.

Оружие… Оружие лишь вещь. Для убийства им достаточно и себя.

***

— Хантер, мне не нужна нянька. Иди лучше втирай что-то своим приятелям. Хотя нет, ты им ведь и слова не скажешь, вы же тут крутые мужики и сами должны решать свои проблемы. Вот и ты в мои не лезь!

— Доктор, я вряд ли смогу донести до них то, что им нужно на себе почувствовать. По сути, три дня назад они вышли из жуткой бойни, которая предшествовала нашей посадке на тот корабль. Еще три дня назад они убивали, и убивали их. А затем они просто проснулись.

— Это ты мне объясняешь?! Для справки, у моего капитана было не триста лет, а всего две недели. Он «уснул», зная, что половина его обожаемой «Энтерпрайз» разнесена, что в его экипаже потери, что… Да черт, я даже не знаю, что еще было в той сумасшедшей голове! Когда он проснулся, две недели для него прошли в мгновенье… А мы еще долго потом прятали от него данные по погибшим. А про разнесенный город вообще он узнал сам, Джим всегда был тем еще засранцем, умеющим совать свой нос, куда не следует. Так что не надо мне тут рассказывать о том, какие вы несчастные. Вы — спали. А у меня было две недели ада. И я не собираюсь вас жалеть. Всё это он затеял ради ВАС. 

Хантер какое-то время наблюдал, как доктор сутулится над микроскопом, сводя плечи и горбя спину, словно пытаясь казаться менее значительным. 

— Боунс, а что ваш капитан сделал для тебя?

Оторвавшись от своих исследований, МакКой обернулся и вроде как даже улыбнулся самыми уголками губ. Глаза его засияли.

— Дал мне смысл. 

— Это достойно, — согласился сверхчеловек. Он уважал людей, для которых смысл жизни и цели важнее удобства, удовольствий и выживания. И судя по тому, что этот доктор отправился за своим другом в ненавистный космос, он умел выбирать, что ему важнее — собственные слабости и страхи или привязанность, долг и дружба. Выбор настоящего мужчины. — Я не буду просить вас быть осмотрительней. Это совершенно бесполезное дело, — на этих словах доктор вполне ожидаемо закатил глаза, а Хантер внимательно вгляделся в его лицо, предвкушая реакцию на следующую фразу. — Тем более что Хан хочет сам обуздать вас.

— Пф-ф-ф! 

Так ничего связно и не ответив, доктор снова отвернулся к своим аппаратам, но по напряженной спине, резковатым движениям и вообще нежеланию замечать очевидное, даже сказанное вслух, можно было достаточно понять.

***

Транспортация прошла по плану. Их переместило в один из отсеков рядом с инженерными службам. Ледерман сразу же отправился туда, неся в руках только свой чемоданчик и металлическую раздвижную указку. Рядом с техническим оборудованием и сердцем корабля никто не начнет стрелять, и будь их там хоть несколько десятков, физическое устранение пройдет быстро. В это время еще один из их группы занялся внедрением собственной программы, отключающей все внешние и внутренние способы связи, а также блокируя некоторые части судна. 

— Зачистить корабль. Всех, кто будет сопротивляться — устранить, — кинул Хан взгляд на пятерку сверхов, пришедших с ним забирать свою собственность, видно, по недоразумению считающуюся флагманом наноргов. — А мы пока прогуляемся на мостик.

Они никуда не спешили, они не волновались. Для них бойня никогда и не заканчивалась. Покидая Землю, они прорывались сквозь кордон желающих раз и навсегда вычеркнуть из истории своей планеты, своей расы досадную, злую, безжалостную ошибку. Их. Люди не собирались мириться с теми, кого сами же создали, сверхлюди разучились жалеть кого-то другого. Они не хотели умирать и дрались за свои жизни. Так же, как и сейчас.

Предельная жестокость… не в оружии.

Хан спокойно и методично отстреливал всех, кто попадался на пути, и было бы ложью говорить, что не испытывал от этого удовольствия. Они — лишь помеха, а устранение препятствий всегда было приятным. Не прячась и не уклоняясь, он спокойно шел по коридорам судна, чувствуя игру крови в собственных венах и некую долю азарта. 

Когда до них добралась гвардия капитана «Ррхассао», они уже были близко к мостику. В этот раз за спиной у Хана был сильный, смертоносный сверхчеловек, а не ядовитый доктор, совершенно точно имевший привычку нарываться на неприятности, просто находя неподходящую компанию и строя гримасы из разряда «какие вы все идиоты, что я здесь делаю». Поэтому он, не задумываясь, ввязался в короткую потасовку с вооруженными инопланетянами. 

У самых дверей в рубку он лишь задел одного из противников, а затем, схватив за шиворот, протащил за собой по полу, и, бросив об стену рядом с механизмом замка, приказал:

— Открывай.

Перепуганное существо выполнило всё с раздражающей покорностью и трусостью. Дождавшись момента, когда двери начнут открываться, Хан схватил его за шею и, попутно ломая позвонки, закинул внутрь, сразу отсекая вопросы по поводу своих намерений. Бывший капитан флагмана и его приближенные уже ждали их. Первый шквальный огонь разнес механизм дверей и оплавил переборки. Дождавшись окончания этой эскапады, он отправил вслепую, но не наугад буквально несколько выстрелов и снова занял место за переборкой, пропуская вторую волну огня. И, выждав удачный момент, кивнул Нгози, прикрывшего его из своей фазерной пушки. Стрельба на мостике — не самое благодарное дело, но управление кораблем к этому времени уже перехвачено, так что будь он даже не настолько метким и не знай, куда стреляет, вплоть до миллиметров и градусов, ничего страшного бы не произошло. Но Хан знает. Ему нужны секунды, чтобы уничтожить всё окружение капитана.

— Фы-ы-ы… Фы с-са фэто поплафифес-сь, — шипит тот, растягивая слова.

Не имея намерений его слушать, сверхчеловек схватил существо за горло и кивнул своему спутнику. Тот быстро подошел к панели управления и нажал несколько кнопок, выводя аудио и видеосвязь на весь звездолет.

— Корабль больше вам не принадлежит. Сложите оружие и, возможно, вам оставят жизнь. Любое сопротивление будет пресекаться абсолютным истреблением.

Бросив демонстративный взгляд на капитана, вращавшего глазами и продолжающего шипеть что-то о расплате, Хан поднес фазер, зажатый в другой руке, к маленькому клювообразному рту и выстрелил. На воротник плаща попали частицы мозговой ткани, а на лицо — багряно-фиолетовая кровь. Безразлично сбросив тело на пол, он переступил через него и подошел к креслу, больше напоминавшему сплав технологии и рыбацкой сети. Пережимая определенные места на нитях, Хан отключал двигатель и открыл стыковочные шлюзы. 

— Что делать с экипажем? — спросил Нгози, стаскивая тела офицерского состава в сторону. Они ему словно мешали.

— Усыпить и высадить на планетоиде с ромуланской стороны.

— Ты великий гуманист, Хан! Может, просто выкинуть в космос, чтобы ребятки не мучились? Шучу! Сделаем ромуланцам подарок. В конце концов, мы у них два корабля увели. 

— Ледерман, доложись.

— Всё под контролем, Хан, — раздался голос Иакова. — Варп-двигатель готов к перемещению. 

— Сам поведешь или дождемся Чаки? — спросил Нгози, не поворачиваясь, и начал выпутывать из сети управления тело пилота. 

Переведя звездолет в нужное положение, Хан просчитал первичный курс и потянул за нить, отправляя теперь полностью их корабль в первое путешествие. К тому моменту, когда на мостик вошел Чаки, они были уже на полпути к первой точке каскада. Коротко поклонившись, он тут же занял своё место, опутываясь этими связками непривычного управления. Но им ли говорить об узнавании, когда некоторые из них еще месяц назад засыпали в двадцатом веке? 

— Пусть кто-то возьмет группу из местных и займется уборкой тел, — с брезгливым равнодушием кивнул Хан на трупы и залившую пол кровь. — Наноргам будет полезно посмотреть, к чему может привести сопротивление.

— Да, капитан. Осталось только придумать этой красавице новое имя, их это шипение как-то не очень слух услаждает.

— Tenebris. Lux ex Tenebris.

— «Тенебрис»… Мне нравится. Мертвый язык мертвого народа. Вечно живого.

***

— Хан, у нас возникла проблема.

Светлые глаза, словно острие холодной стали или дуло к виску. Хантер глубоко вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, что этого не избежать, но почти реальная боль чужого взгляда врывалась в мозг и терзала его.

— Мы привезли еще четыре капсулы. Но в последний раз я насторожился и еще раз проверил. Той самой больше нет. Нулевую кто-то забрал. В документах пусто, все остальные пути я тоже отследил — ничего. Она просто исчезла.

Медленно опустив голову, Хан несколько раз вздохнул, борясь с приступом гнева. 

— Я сам займусь поисками, — тщательно разделяя слова, произнес он.

Хантеру был хорошо известен этот блеск в глазах, эти углубившиеся носогубные складки, каждая линия между нахмуренных бровей. Плавно опустившись на колени, он запрокинул голову, подставляя для удара незащищенное горло. Сердце в груди стучало быстро-быстро, но в нем не было ни страха, ни сомнения. Лишь смирение. Каждый из тех, кто вышел из той лаборатории, каждый, кто прошел с Сингхом долгий путь, называл его Ханом и отдавал власть в эти чуткие, нежные и безжалостные руки по собственной воле. Им была не важна та сыворотка в крови, им было безразлично, каким образом, но они были готовы умереть за него, снова и снова. Подставиться под очередного наемника или отправиться на смертельное задание, какая разница? Он был их владыкой еще до того, как они избавились от своих пут. Они пошли за ним, когда он сказал, они пошли за ним и убивали, добывая свою свободу. И сделают так снова и снова — ради него. Потому что верят: Хан дан им не теми живыми богами, учеными-садистами, Хан дан им всевышним. 

Положив ладонь Хантеру на голову, он провел большим пальцем от переносицы к волосам, с легким, почти приятным нажимом, словно оставляя метку.

— Кто бы это ни был, ОНИ заплатят за это. Не ты. Или я чего-то не знаю? — чуть наклонился мужчина.

Во тьме, под звездами открытого неба, его взгляд всё равно завораживал. Божественное дитя, как в тех древних легендах об Олимпе. Царь и отец. 

И врать бесполезно. Да и невозможно.

— В тот день, когда мы забрали доктора, в Хранилище был вулканец. Он видел нулевую капсулу. Меня тоже видел в адмиралтействе. Мог что-то понять. 

— Значит, он расплатится за свой любопытный нос. С другими всё в порядке? 

— В полном, Хан. Мы заберем оставшиеся капсулы в ближайшее время. 

— Это самое главное. Идем внутрь. 

Хантер поднимается единым движением и покорно движется за ним, словно преданный пес за хозяином. И почему — словно? Так и есть. И так — правильно. Ему хочется задать вопросы, в которых знания будут смешаны с надеждой, но он молчит. Хан никогда не рассказывает кому-то абсолютно все свои планы, и это не недоверие, они уже смирились. Только перед входом в залу Хантер вспоминает, что там сейчас происходит, и пытается ухватить за край плаща. Но всего за миллиметр передумывает, пряча в уголках губ улыбку.

В комнате был полумрак, пахло теплым маслом и чем-то знакомым. На большом экране мелькали мультяшные картинки. Сидящие по разные стороны от дивана Тар и Шолохов дружно скосили глаза на вошедшего Хана. Встав прямо над диваном, он осмотрел представленную картину. С самого начала была заметна макушка МакКоя, но теперь стало видно, что он сидит, поджав под себя одну ногу, и смотрит совсем не на экран, а в свой падд с текстовым файлом. К левому его боку прижимается спящая девочка, морщащая во сне нос и напоминающая в этот момент своего отца. Справа, головой на подушке, но фактически на коленях доктора, лежит Фил, смотрящий на новоприбывшего осоловевшими сонными глазами. Между ног МакКоя большая миска с попкорном, в которую он время от времени запускал руку, доставая несколько хлопьев длинными пальцами и отправляя их в рот.

— А мы тут мультики смотрим, — широко улыбнулся Тар. Вышло что-то весьма похожее на волчий оскал сумасшедшего клоуна. — Третий час уже.

— Кто не согласен, — проворчал доктор, даже не отрывая взгляда от планшета и вообще, похоже, не замечая ничего вокруг, — выход там!

В показанном направлении выхода не было, что не помешало зацепить рукой бедра стоящего Хана. Только после этого МакКой соизволил оторваться от чтения и обратить внимание на окружающих.

— Что? Проклятье, тебе никто не говорил, что подкрадываться неприлично?

— Никогда не замечал за вами, доктор, тяги к приличию. 

— Ну вот, чудовище в замок вернулось.

— Мы тут «Красавицу и Чудовище» смотрим, — пояснил Тар. Снова показал зубы. — По третьему кругу.

— У вас культурная программа! И скажите спасибо, что Джо решила именно этот мультик смотреть. Я бы вам «Бемби» включил. В прошлый раз на «Энтерпрайз» от него половина силовиков ревела, как вспомню, на душе радостно!

— А ты садист, доктор!

— Доктор из ада! — мрачно согласился Шолохов. 

— Idi na khuy.

— Что-о?

— Не ори, ребенка разбудишь. И вообще, я сейчас включу «Дамбо» на прокрутку и уйду спать!

— Чем он вас обездвижил? — наконец спросил Хан, упираясь руками по обе стороны от головы МакКоя. Тот сразу же неуютно завозился и немного сполз вниз, но потом дернул плечом, словно недовольный своей реакцией. — Доктор?

— У каждого своя суперсила! Малыш, присмотри за Джо, а я пока этих расколдую.

Филипп почти испуганно посмотрел на Хана, медленно сползая с коленей доктора. 

Осторожно встав, МакКой пробубнил что-то про старые кости и, заметно подволакивая отсиженные ноги, подошел сначала к Тару, а затем к Шолохову, делая им инъекции. Взгляд у доктора в этот момент был довольно подозрительным, будто он ждал ответных действий. Но и Хан и мужчины прекрасно понимали, что виноваты сами, недооценив его именно как высококлассного медика, способного придумать что-то действенное даже для их сверхорганизмов. Легко было представить, что тут происходило эти дни, раз ответные меры были столь издевательскими, но и в этом не было для него чего-то удивительного. Постоять за себя этот человек вполне мог, а доводить до чего-то серьезного не дал бы Хантер, сейчас стоящий в стороне и спокойно наблюдающий. 

И снова Хан почувствовал восхищенное удовлетворение. Кому, как не ему, было знать, что власть на самом деле зиждется не на физическом подавлении, что запугивание — не лучший рычаг управления, что существуют гораздо более удобные и действенные способы? И, смотря, как этот гуманист и якобы мнительный тип подминает под себя его людей, еще раз в этом убеждался. Пусть такое не могло бы быть без негласного разрешения самого Хана, иначе просто невозможно, но все решения принимали только они сами. И сдавшийся без боя Хантер, умный старый пес, и знаток человеческих слабостей Ренд, буквально впитывающий в себя каждое движение, слово и чувство доктора, и тем более жмущийся к нему Филлип, принявший человека едва ли не ближе, чем собственного двойника. И даже эти двое, что сейчас старательно разминали собственные тела, уже понявшие, что диковинка из будущего оказалась с зубами, но при этом не причинит реального вреда, пока не вынудят. Лишь двое так и не смогли принять его, но от них и не стоило ждать нежных чувств. 

Доктор МакКой… Офицер Звездного Флота с репутацией на редкость склочного, ядовитого и не принимающего авторитетов, на своем корабле он умудрялся быть незаменимым помощником и более того, плакательной жилеткой и доверенным лицом многих членов экипажа. Даже несмотря на многочисленные высказывания по поводу физиологии некоторых инопланетных представителей, никто и никогда бы не смог обвинить его в расизме или отсутствии толерантности. И Хан на себе знал, что ругательства в этих устах порой звучат с непередаваемой приязнью и даже лаской. 

Странный человек, завораживающий. 

Привязанность к этому мужчине могла бы стать слабостью. Могла, будь им кто-то другой. Но Хан как никто понимал, что привязанности — совсем не слабость, это мощная сила! Тот, кто остается один, всегда проигрывает тому, у кого есть ради кого идти в огонь. И сейчас, когда МакКой склонялся над дочерью, то снова и снова доказывал, что способен и не на такие свершения.

— Сладкая, давай ты будешь спать в постельке. 

От мягкости этого тихого голоса по позвоночнику ударила холодная волна. Непривычное к удовольствию тело впитывало собственную реакцию не менее увлеченно, чем разум. Сощурив глаза, Хан смотрел, как даже под одеждой заметно напрягаются мышцы спины, а руки аккуратно поднимают ребенка. На лоб падают непривычно растрепанные волосы, обычно ровно лежащие на пробор, и ненавязчиво намекая, что, несмотря на язвительность и некую заполошность, у этого человека всё под контролем. И резкий, почти как вызов, росчерк на висках. И кольцо на неприлично длинном мизинце. И взгляд, столкнувшийся на мгновение с его, острей хирургического скальпеля.

Противоречие на противоречии. Упорядоченный хаос в непосредственной близости. 

От мимолетного взгляда зеленых, недоверчивых глаз по телу снова проходит обжигающе холодная волна, заставляющая губы предвкушающе кривиться.

— Боунс, давай я ее отнесу, — вмешался Хантер, дождавшись, когда они закончат переглядываться.

— Еще раз намекнешь, что я трепетная фея, закатаю тот же состав и что-то для прочистки желудка, всё понятно? Сам справлюсь со своим ребенком.

— Хорошо, доктор, я понял! — демонстративно поднял руки здоровяк. — Вы здоровый и взрослый, а уж помощь какого-то самонадеянного сверхчеловека вам точно ни к чему.

МакКой развернулся и посмотрел на мужчину.

— Ну ты еще обидься и уйди в угол поплачь. Джо вам не игрушка. Найди Йорика или Офелию и хоть обтаскайся!

Хантер покачал головой.

— Вот объясни мне, Хан, как ты умудрился связаться с самым ядовитым врачом на всем флоте?

И хоть сказано это было с попыткой пошутить и напомнить МакКою о его положении, но доктор всегда был непредсказуем и нелогичен в собственных выводах и эмоциях. Вот и теперь он резко развернулся и посмотрел на них.

— Записывай, парень. Убить одного хорошего капитана и просто человека, потом второго, юного гения по влипанию в истории. И вуаля, доктор идет бонусом.

— То ли приз, то ли наказание, — не стал отпираться Хан.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дэвид МакКой – согласно оригинальной вселенной, отец Леонарда Горацио МакКоя, пропавший в глубоком космосе, когда сын был еще маленьким. Вернулся на Землю когда Леонарду было двадцать восемь. Вскоре умер от смертельной болезни. Эвтаназия проведена лично МакКоем.  
> Если судить по комиксам альтернативной реальности Стар Трека, то отец Боунса остался рядом с ним, но мы не ищем легких путей, особенно если учитывать, в каком состоянии Маккой оказался в том шаттле с Джимом Кирком.


	17. Глава 17 "Право собственности"

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye,   
As we dance with the devil tonight._

_Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.  
(Breaking Benjamin — Dance with the Devil)*_

— Хей, док! Как вы тут? 

Оторвавшись от записей, Боунс посмотрел на рыжего паренька, сунувшего голову в лабораторию. Ренд выглядел одновременно и как подросток-акселерат и как хорошо подготовленный спортсмен. Крепкое, сильное тело, широкие плечи, мускулистые ноги, но всё это пряталось за невозможного вида мешковатой одеждой в несколько слоёв по моде неформалов этого века. Рыжая челка до подбородка и короткий ежик волос на голове, подведенные, блестящие азартом глаза и вечная улыбка а-ля «я у папы дурачок» только подчеркивали это впечатление. Типичный раздолбай, если не присматриваться.

— А как мы можем быть в этой коробке посреди пустыни? Видишь, розарии разводим!

— Боунс, ты — прелесть! Я там привез обещанные шахматы. Неужели ты и правда собрался играть в эту чушь?

Мальчишки не было на базе почти неделю. Он исчез вслед за Ханом, а Фил лишь пожал на это плечами, спрятал глаза за целым опахалом из ресниц и промямлил что-то про срочные дела и обязанности. Когда доктор переспросил, неужели этот проныра опять куда-то внедряться полез, его близнец вообще замолчал, не желая выдавать свои внутрисемейные тайны.

— Я обещал, что научу в них играть Фила, если он разрешит мне осмотреть себя. Ты же сам понимаешь, что с ним что-то не так, — МакКой посмотрел на Ренда и строго поджал губы. — Он словно стянутый узел, а такое никогда к хорошему не приводит.

Моргнув и выдав этим своё напряжение, парень медленно двинулся к доктору. Вот теперь в нем не было ничего от подростка, теперь это был сильный, безумно опасный зверь и убийца.

— Что ты хочешь с ним сделать?

— Ничего, что ему повредит. Но ты же и сам должен понимать, что такое различие между вами не может быть просто так, оно не берется ниоткуда. В нем что-то не так, можешь списать всё на мою врачебную интуицию, но…

— Что вы знаете? — почти рычал рыжий.

Но дело с буйными пациентами и их родственниками, сочувствующими и прочими «мы только друзья» Боунс имел регулярно, выставляя подобных из медотсека после каждой крупной заварушки. Так что его было трудно пронять угрожающим тоном и яростью в глазах. Стресс еще никого не красил.

— Я знаю, что вы слишком похожи даже для близнецов. Что ты всячески пытаешься это скрывать. Что он твое всё, и рядом с ним ты становишься настоящим. Ренд, успокойся, я не собираюсь причинять ему вреда. Я просто боюсь, что для него это опасно. И в физическом и психологическом смысле. 

— Он — нормальный! Он гений, мне до него далеко. Что с ним может быть не так? 

— Его физиология, Ренд. Он слишком слаб для вашего вида. Я подозреваю, что у него нарушен приемлемый для вас обмен веществ. И… Не забивай себе голову! Ты вообще чего явился?

— Послушать как ты возмущаешься, доктор! — снова улыбнулся парнишка, быстро переходя от ярости и затаенного страха к веселью. Каждый раз искреннему. — Это правда, что ты вчера парней заставил мультик смотреть?

— Классика никому еще не мешала!

— Ну да. Главное, Хан оценил репертуар! 

— Это было случайностью, — немного смутился МакКой. 

— Разумеется. Пойду почищу свои подсвечники, красавчик! — подмигнул этот хулиган, отвешивая вполне дворцовый поклон. 

Когда Ренд ушел, Боунс попытался вернуться к сведению всей имеющейся информации во что-то связное, но голова просто отказывалась работать. Вместо уже порядком надоевшей науки на грани фантастики (хотя это как-то смешно звучит в их-то время и с его опытом), хотелось достать хорошо спрятанную бутылку и осушить ее, заглушая навязчивые, но какие-то растрепанные мысли. Вот только сейчас всего лишь полдень, полно работы, да и с выпивки и живого воплощения Бездны начался новый круг личного ада Леонарда.

Ну очень личного.

Какого дьявола ему вообще надо от бедного задолбанного всеми доктора? Лично у него за эти девять дней набралось с полсотни ответов, включая самые фантастические. Но ни один не нравился самому Боунсу. Хотя чего там, по жизни ему вообще мало что нравилось, но сейчас по внутренней шкале это заходило за грань «да я лучше бывшую взасос поцелую». Хотя тут МакКоя смущал один момент, что если всё-таки выбирать, то он предпочтет делать это с маньяком, террористом и вообще полным отморозком, чем с матерью своего ребенка. Ну хотя бы чисто из вредности и исследовательского интереса. 

И эта мысль забавляла и пугала одновременно.

Не хватало ему еще заполучить «чудесный» стокгольмский синдром или подвести Джо и Джима только потому, что позволил собой играть.

Как мысль о подобном вообще пришла в эту препарированную голову? 

Нет, думать об этом невыносимо!

Прихватив свой планшет и сняв синюю форменку, которую он носил только в лаборатории, МакКой направился в общую залу, надеясь выловить Филиппа или Ренда, а лучше обоих сразу. Он знал, что сегодня привезли еще одну партию криокапсул, а значит, шесть или семь сверхлюдей ждут своей разморозки. Без Хана они подобное проводить не решались, зато сейчас заперлись где-то в подвалах и развлекались.

Еще спускаясь по лестнице, он услышал слишком громкий голос своей дочери. Едва ли не пересчитав все ступеньки задом, Леонард буквально влетел в комнату, пытаясь понять, что же происходит. Джо вообще была довольно умной девочкой и позволяла себе вольности только в присутствии отца, в другое время сдержано ведя себя с этими опасными людьми. Даже в компании с Филом и Рендом зеленоглазая светлокудрая фея была скорее милой, чем язвительной. А уж чтобы дело доходило до крика?..

— Так нельзя! Ты… ты… Я всё папе расскажу!

— И что он мне сделает? — с холодной злостью спрашивал у нее Найт. Неудивительно, кто еще мог решиться довести ребенка до слез?

— Закопает в ближайшем овраге! — вошел он в комнату. — Что тут происходит?

— Он Йорика убил!

— Кто ты такой, чтобы угрожать мне? Заткни своего выродка и сиди тихо, если не хочешь, чтобы ей шею сломали.

А вот это он зря. Затолкав девочку себе за спину, МакКой напрягся.

— Еще раз ты посмотришь в сторону моей дочери, станешь кучей генетического мусора! Хотя, ты сейчас она и есть.

— Да как ты смеешь?..

— Так, — взмахнул рукой доктор. — Сверхлюди должны предполагать и сверхмораль, а ты и тебе подобные — просто научный эксперимент.

Он сам не заметил, когда Найт оказался так близко, но почти сознательно пропустил удар, попутно оттолкнув от себя Джо. Рассмеялся, вытирая кровь с лица:

— Ваши создатели явно не планировали хорошую выдержку и выживаемость вида. Просто отребье!

Впервые он не знал — жалеть или радоваться, что, как всегда, вколол себе ставший уже привычным коктейль из лекарств и обезболивающего. Обморок, возможно, был бы хорошим выходом, но что этот съехавший с катушек урод сделает с ним или с Джо в таком случае — неизвестно. Сейчас же она дождалась момента, когда на нее не будут смотреть, и ужом скользнула в двери. Ребенок офицера Звездного, мать его, Флота, инструкции для опасных ситуаций должен знать назубок.

По возможности уклонившись от нового удара и чувствуя, как треснули ребра в левом боку, МакКой со всей накопившейся злостью засадил кулаком в то место, где у этого сверха была селезенка, и попытался уйти в сторону. Ему этого, конечно, никто не дал сделать, болевые точки у этих гадов не только дефицит, но и значительно лучше защищены. А вот когда его самого ударили коленом в живот, стало как-то не до анатомии. 

Доктор Леонард МакКой не любил драться. И не то чтобы ему было жалко собственные руки, которыми он работал, или противников, которые обычно были сами виноваты. Он просто не любил это делать. Но не значит, что не умел. А уж капитан Джеймс Кирк за последнее время только и делал, что давал ему повод это доказать. Вот и сейчас в драку со сверхчеловеком Боунс влезал сознательно и со знанием дела, не собираясь сдаваться и дать себе навалять какому-то геномодифицированному. 

Ну-у-у, он, во всяком случае, пытался. Кулаком в солнечное сплетение, ребром ладони по сонной артерии на шее, локтем точно по почке. В перерывах между защитой и планомерным, каким-то садистски выверенным избиением. 

Когда его попросту подняли и швырнули в стену, от удара сознание на несколько мгновений помутнело. Несмотря на дозу обезболивающего, мозг продолжал получать истеричные сигналы от нервных окончаний и просто физически не мог не реагировать на травмы. Но та же боль отрезвила, когда Боунс упал на пол, прижав собственным весом сломанную руку. В каком-то заторможено-мутном состоянии он слышал крик Джо и другие голоса, но уже не мог заметить, как в комнату ворвались другие сверхлюди, не видел, как Ренд схватил бросившуюся вперед девочку, как испуганно замер бледный Филипп, а попытавшегося кинуться к ним Хантера остановили властной рукой. Леонард в это время смотрел на совершившего немыслимый прыжок Найта, где-то глубоко в подсознании просчитывая, какие мышцы и связки должны быть для подобного. 

Но и эти остатки доктора в нем исчезли, как только МакКою жестко сжали горло и подняли над полом. Хватка не была слишком сильной, но пальцы со знанием дела давили на лимфатические узлы, причиняя боль. Издав звук, где-то между хрипом и рыком, Боунс попытался ударить ногой по колену, но номер не прошел, и его только еще раз приложили затылком о стену. Найт едва заметно дернул плечом, затем мышца на щеке начала подрагивать, и он, фыркнув, отбросил почти безвольное тело в сторону застывших сверхлюдей. Перевернувшись несколько раз и почувствовав, как колются треснутые ребра, а сломанная кость прорывает мышцы руки, он, тем не менее, не стал изображать из себя расплывающуюся амебу, а чуть приподнялся, сплевывая на пол кровь, и посмотрел на противника. Взгляд доктора был не просто вызывающим, он был непривычно, неприлично издевательским и злым. 

Найт снова зарычал от ярости, но… уже явно что-то почувствовал.

Тем временем Леонард медленно и крайне аккуратно встал. Его шатало так, словно за штурвал «Энтерпрайз» устроился Кирк, который был чертовски хорошим пилотом, любившим показать свою удаль и все возможности своей малышки, то есть вертел ее так, что доктор закрывался в уборной и общался с сантехникой. Но в этот раз виной всему был только сам МакКой, влезший, куда не следовало бы. Поэтому он размеренной, даже ленивой походкой направился к замершему и испуганно дышащему сверхчеловеку. Взглянул в почти сумасшедшие глаза с расширившимися зрачками. 

— Ну и чего ты стоишь без своей суперсилы? Ничего. Потому что для тебя в этом мире нет места! Это нам стоило большого труда победить собственные недостатки, мы перекраивали свою историю и самих себя, чтобы ужиться в этом нашем новом мире. Мы, черт тебя подери, искореняли в себе ксенофобию и расизм, мы принимали толерантность и широту взглядов. И мы создавали первые варп-двигатели, чтобы идти в космос и иметь возможность узнавать другие вселенные. Не нравится наш мир, где живут все из себя такие примитивные люди — запрись в криокапсуле и поплачь, как девочка, которой триббла не купили. С чего ты вообще взял, что такой исключительный? Тяжелое прошлое, деревянные игрушки, генетические эксперименты? Так давайте всем устроим геноцид за тварей, которые вас обидели. Пусть миллионы детей пройдут через этот ад. Тебе от этого легче будет? Тебе вообще сейчас легче стало? — Боунс вздернул бровь. — И не станет. Потому что всё это дерьмо на самом деле в тебе. Мстители чертовы. Задолбался я уже смотреть, как от вас мир спасают. То одна сука планеты взрывает, то еще один отморозок начинает личную вендетту с массовыми жертвами. Идите вы в жопу! В этом мире еще жить моей дочери и моим друзьям, я вам его так просто не отдам. Всё понятно? — развернулся он к застывшим сверхам.

— Вполне, Леонард. Ваше высококвалифицированное мнение услышано. Единственная просьба — в следующий раз выражать его менее… показательно. У вас на такое может не хватить здоровья. — Переступив через пятно его крови на полу, Хан подошел к ним и протянул руку. — Антидот, доктор.

Леонард вздернул бровь, но кожа тут же неприятно натянулась, а по лицу побежала дорожка крови, ненавязчиво намекая, что в таком состоянии не ему спорить. Осторожно отпустив левую руку, правой он залез в объемный карман на брюках и достал гипо. И лучше его не спрашивать, когда и как он ткнул этого ненормального сывороткой, которую, вообще-то, создавал для других целей. Просто рассчитывать только на физическую силу тут никак нельзя, на разумность сверха — тем более, на покровительство Хана… не хотелось. Его вообще до дрожи бесило это вечное отношение как к больному или ребенку. Он нормальный взрослый мужик, а не принцесса. 

Вколов своему приятелю антидот, звероглазый мудак снова посмотрел на Боунса. И если сказать мягко — оказался недоволен. Если выражаться как оптимист. Но циник и реалист в нем говорили, что таким взглядом можно взрывать звездолеты и без торпед. 

Хан приоткрыл рот, но сделал не меньше двух вздохов, прежде чем прошипеть своим по-змеиному завораживающим голосом:

— Если в следующий раз решите еще что-то сказать, доктор, не стесняйтесь. Просто соберите всех, кто попадется под ваши ласковые руки, и просветите, кем вы нас считаете и куда нам стоит идти. Для этого вовсе не стоит доводить кого-то до желания убить вас или разносить комнату. Постарайтесь бережней относиться к тому, что принадлежит мне. 

Ухватив Боунса за подбородок в почти узнаваемом жесте, он запрокинул его голову, рассматривая следы на шее. Длинные тонкие пальцы скользнули вниз, накрывая каждый синяк, чуть надавливая до легкой боли, а затем мягко поглаживая едва заметными движениями.

В серо-водянистых глазах, словно в прежние старые недобрые времена — желание убить или как минимум долго и с упоением пытать. 

— Вы еще не выполнили своего обязательства, доктор МакКой, чтобы терять вас из-за подобной несдержанности.

— Это не я…

Продолжить он не смог по банальнейшей в его случае причине — ему снова сжали горло. При этом каким-то образом умудряясь поглаживать указательным пальцем за довольно аккуратным докторским ухом с изящной маленькой мочкой. 

— Разумеется, не вы. Как можно подумать на человека с таким милым, мирным характером, который никогда и никому не говорил ничего плохого? Крайне деликатного и вежливого, как и подобает любому южному джентльмену, как я понимаю. Конечно же, вам беспричинно нанесли вред. 

И глаза при этом такие ласковые-ласковые, как у волка перед обедом. С той же жестокостью, азартом и… голодом? Убийственной жаждой.

В следующее мгновенье Хан отпустил многострадальную шею доктора и развернулся к Найту, всё так же навытяжку стоявшему рядом. Уж он-то точно видел почти интимные прикосновения своего командира, да расслышал особые нотки в голосе. Но ему стало не до анализа и размышлений, когда в грудь ударили с такой силой, что даже далеко не хрупкие кости сверха треснули. Затем еще раз в лицо и зло, со всей нечеловеческой силой по руке, не посмевшей подняться на своего Хана. Вот только тому было мало. Ухватив Найта за шею, куда грубее, чем делал это с доктором, он ударил коленом в живот и почти без усилий откинул от себя в стену. По визору пошли трещины, а сверхчеловек упал на пол, не смея подниматься.

— Ты пришел к нам одним из последних, Найтжел. До последнего терпел. И сейчас я не позволю тебе разрушать то, что дается нам такой ценой. Мне легче убить тебя, чем рисковать всеми. Это не тот риск, который я допускаю. Кому как не тебе знать, что я уничтожу любое препятствие на нашем пути? Хочешь повторить путь своего друга? Вперед. Только запомни, его уже триста лет нет в живых. — Повернувшись к Боунсу, это чудовище едва ли не ледяным тоном сказало: — Доктор МакКой, вам лучше вернуться в лабораторию.

На мгновение он замер, прикидывая, насколько это было наказание для них обоих — и Найта и доктора, у которого внутри всё в тугой узел закручивалось от мысли, что придется уйти, оставив раненного без лечения. Пусть он будет хоть десять раз враг и сверхчеловек. 

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — огрызнулся Леонард гораздо менее язвительным тоном, чем хотелось бы. Сил и желания спорить ну вообще не осталось.

Хан бросил на него более чем скептичный взгляд. 

— Ренд, проводи его. 

— Я не маленький, не заблужусь. 

— Вы умудряетесь ежедневно находить приключения даже на этой базе. Я уже сомневаюсь, кто именно был, по вашим словам, «вселенским пиздецом» на «Энтерпрайз».

Застыв, Леонард пару раз открыл рот, но возразить было нечем, и вместо слов попытался задрать подбородок и тут же скривился от боли, пробивающейся сквозь медикаментозную блокаду. Поэтому предпочел развернуться и по возможности осторожно двинуться в сторону выхода. 

— Ну вы даете, док! — восхищенно и в тоже время совершенно потерянно заявил Ренд, шагая рядом с ним. 

— Никому я не даю, — зло прошипел Леонард, взбираясь по лестнице. От помощи рыжего он отказался принципиально. И, похоже, сильно сглупил, а вот признать это не мог из-за природного упрямства. — Вы вообще слышали о турболифтах, садисты? Проклятье, забыл. На, возьми у этого придурошного кровь для анализа.

— Сейчас вас провожу и всё сделаю. Вы думаете, мне хочется сейчас рядом с Ханом находиться? Не-а! Появись я сейчас там, то пожалею, что вернулся на базу и вообще проснулся такой красивый. Так что давайте, доктор, переставляйте ножки пошустрее. Нам еще Фила с Джо проверять, они там небось под одеяло спрятались, благо я их быстро из комнаты отослал.

Умывшись одной рукой, Боунс заглянул в комнату к Филу и уверил Джо, что с ним всё в порядке, он переоденется и придет к ней. Девочка кивнула и добавила, чтобы он полечился. От этого не лечат, хотелось ответить ему, но вряд ли она поймет его профессиональный юмор и отношение к собственному дурному характеру.

В лаборатории Леонард осторожно срезал черную футболку, хорошо скрывавшую от ребенка следы крови. Впрочем, кровоточила только рана на голове, рассеченная бровь и уже высохший разбитый нос. Костяшки тут не считаются. А вот ребра, спину и живот украшали более чем живописные синяки, постепенно наливающиеся багрянцем. Будь он сейчас на «Энтерпрайз» и увидев такое на ком-то другом, вывел бы только внутренние повреждения, оставляя гематомы как напоминания не лезть куда не надо. Впрочем, ими он займется позже. Сейчас МакКой быстро просканировал себя, убедился, что ничего жуткого нет, затянул ребра повязкой и решил заняться главным — рукой. 

К этому времени она уже распухла, пальцы онемели, а набухшая под кожей кровь давила на ткани. Взяв скальпель, он осторожно разрезал кожу, из-под которой тут же показалась белая кость. Всё было не так уж и плохо, но повозиться придется. Смещение, несколько застрявших осколков, разрыв мягких тканей. Бывало и хуже.

Позади него послышался звук открывающейся двери.

— Ну что, тебя там не съели?

— Нет, доктор, я несъедобный.

МакКой обернулся и посмотрел на великолепную картину — Хан с трибблом. Это надо было в красках и на все плакаты. Весь такой серьезный, в темно-серой водолазке, неприлично туго обхватывающей мощную шею, в штанах, подозрительно похожих на кожаные. Зачесанный, весь какой-то собранный и какой-то цельный. И с трибблом в руках. Немалым таким меховым комком нескончаемой нежности и любви. Пришлось очень постараться, чтобы плечи не затряслись в беззвучном смехе. 

— Мне показалось, или этот триббл должен был быть мертвым?

— Угу. Должен. — Боунс отвернулся, смотря на экран с изображением собственного перелома. — Года три как. Йорику это не мешает сбегать из клеток и служить причиной многих историй. У него даже где-то благодарственное письмо валяется за выявление клингонского лазутчика. Правда, руководству мы не стали рассказывать, как этот комок шерсти вообще оказался с нами в десанте.

— Как трогательно. Вы оставили себе частичку меня.

— Я не смог найти способ его уничтожить. И положи Йорика на место, не травмируй его психику!

— Психика была травмирована у моих людей, когда это существо выползло и начало громко верещать. 

— Йорик это умеет. Обычные так реагируют только на клингонов, а этот на любую опасность. Ну и видимо травматический шок.

Когда Джима переводили из лазарета «Энтерпрайз» в больницу Сан-Франциско, МакКой не знал, что ему делать с этой зверушкой, но избавиться от преступного существа рука как-то не поднялась. Рыжевато-палевый комок шерсти доверчиво прижимался к нему, совсем не походя на безжалостного убийцу, подарившего второй шанс. Боунс просто не смог, откладывая это дело до того, как очнется Джим, и просто спрятал крошку среди десятка таких же и всё же чем-то отличающихся трибблов. А потом и вовсе забрал, уверяя самого себя, что он напоминает о хрупкости жизни, о тех двух неделях ада, о Джиме. Йорик всегда напоминал о расплате и сероглазом чудовище. 

— Как ваши травмы, доктор? — раздался голос почти над самой головой Леонарда, сидящего на высоком стуле.

Он вздрогнул, не в силах подавить реакции и без того уставшего тела. 

— Ничего страшного, — кивнул Боунс на экран. И почти физически почувствовал злость, вибрирующую где-то в чужой груди. 

Закончив работать стерилитом, доктор подвинул экран ближе к себе и начал вытаскивать маленькие кусочки сломавшихся костей. Ощущения были не самые приятные. Обычно при таких операциях он дает пациенту обезболивающее, полностью блокирующее нервные окончания, и отгораживает поврежденную конечность ширмой, но сейчас ему было важно не только видеть, но и чувствовать, что он делает. Это не боль, здесь было что-то иное, неприятное, посылающее панические сигналы в мозг. 

Когда рука в очередной раз дернулась, выпуская из захвата пинцетом белый осколок, он не выдержал и глубоко вздохнул.

— Успокойтесь. Вы слишком много переживаете, — снова раздалось позади.

— Кто тут доктор, ты или я?

— Тогда и ведите себя как доктор. Или вы над каждым пациентом так вздыхаете?

— А ты думал, один такой исключительный? — выпалил Боунс прежде, чем вообще понял, что творит и кто в данный момент едва ощутимо проводит пальцами по фиксирующему бинту на его ребрах. — И вообще, можно мне не мешать? 

— Мне хочется понять, что же такого есть в ваших руках, доктор, что слава о них ушла далеко за ваш корабль.

— Что-что… Обычно — едва живые существа, которым срочно нужна помощь. Но если ты не прекратишь нервировать меня, эти руки будут уже ни на что не способны. 

Трудно было не признать, что раздражало не столько наблюдение за работой, к такому доктор привык. Раздражал его заинтересованный тон. Раздражало то, как близко он стоит, так что время от времени Леонард обнаженной спиной чувствовал шероховатость ткани и тепло чужого тела. Раздражал сам Хан. Всем собой, от гематитовой макушки и до мягко ступающих длинных ног. Спокойствием в сочетании с провокационностью. Раздражал ощущением подавляющей силы, вынуждающей подчиняться где-то на уровне инстинктов, и в то же время показным нежеланием причинять вред и неким покровительством. Раздражал до зубного скрежета и легкого отчаяния. И как в таких условиях работать?

— Разве хирурги не должны гордиться своей выдержкой? — снова провел вдоль бинта Хан. 

МакКой запрокинул голову:

— А разве вы не должны были мирно спать в своих ледяных колыбельках?

— Яблочка оказалось недостаточно.

Язва. Но зато доктор немного успокоился.

— Как продвигаются исследования?

— Ну-у… скажем так, я знаю о вас больше, чем хотел бы, но не то, что нужно. Я перекопал всё, что мог, по три раза, сделал несколько сотен тестов, учитывая от реальных до совершенно бредовых факторов и систем. 

Он говорит долго. Со вкусом и в тоже время ровно, не перескакивая на темы. Рассказывает о том, что его удивляло, что настораживало, а что вгоняло в состояние тихой или очень даже бурной ярости, при этом не говоря о собственных чувствах, но давая понять о них голосом, интонациями, формулировками. Для него это целая вселенная, это больше, чем жизнь и человек вместе взятые. Сухие данные, цифры, сложные названия. Для него это всё — открытый, распахнутый мир. Интересный, многогранный. И когда он произносит статистические данные, они выглядят как священное писание. 

Голос звучит тихо, вздрагивая только на каких-то особо эмоциональных моментах, но такая размеренность скорее дело привычки. Отключаясь от окружающего мира, МакКой уходит куда-то туда, за грань, где наука соединяется с божественными частицами, где биология становится теорией жизни. 

А в это время его рука действует, словно в отдельном ритме. Собирая кость, доктор практически не смотрит на такой удобный экран с трехмерной моделью, он и без того чувствует всё, что ему нужно, он предвидит, знает. Интуиция как право большого опыта и таланта. 

Лишь однажды ошибается, что является скорее закономерностью, чем просчетом. Шипит, наклоняясь вперед от боли, прорывающейся в мозг. Но его почти сразу возвращают в прежнее положение. Осторожно, властно. Леонард не сопротивляется, ощущение рук на плечах странно успокаивает. Он продолжает работу и рассказ, снова вздрагивает, когда злополучный осколок встает на место, но это уже легче. Через минуту приходит время техники и технологии. Регенератор костной ткани, клеточный, нейронный. Каждое движение стало более чем рефлексом, оно стало внутренним пониманием, тем, что можно делать во сне, без сна, да где угодно. Ему даже смотреть не надо, поэтому иногда Боунс отвлекается, мотая головой в сторону того или иного прибора или стремясь вывести на экран схему. Он весь в этом мире. Спокойном и в то же время ошеломляюще подвижном, наполненном чувствами и эмоциями. То уютное, теплое и мягкое, бушующее море, что так часто спасало и топило его.

Но и это не могло длиться вечно. Наложив пластиковый фиксатор на поврежденную руку, в которой поспешно формировалась костная мозоль, Леонард с удивлением понял, что предпочел спрятаться от нервного перенапряжения в привычном занятии.

— Вот так обстоят дела. То есть, если кратко, то я ни хрена не могу, потому что не вижу проблему. Такой ответ тебя устроит? — снова запрокидывает он голову, почти касаясь затылком лежащей на плече руки.

Она едва чувствуется, разница температур давно слилась в единую, даже давление стало чем-то естественным. Неширокие, сухие ладони с длинными пальцами. Странная форма нервического типа, говорящая о своем обладателе гораздо больше, чем он, наверное, хотел бы. Даже больше, чем этот внимательный взгляд и чуть заметный наклон головы.

Точеные ноздри не менее точеного носа чуть напряглись, а Боунсу захотелось найти того хирурга, который, по словам самого Хана, менял ему внешность, и долго, с толком и расстановкой иметь с ним разговор. Возможно даже с объяснением разницы применения трикодера по назначению и как ударный инструмент или даже подобие кастета. Возможно так МакКою удастся донести своё мнение по поводу варварства косметической хирургии, а так же некоторых визуальных впечатлениях от его работы. Эстет хренов! _(если кто не понял, это был комплимент от доктора =)))_

— Меня не устроит никакой ответ, кроме положительного результата. Ты продолжишь исследования. Более того, ты их ускоришь. В восьми последних капсулах лежат те, кто был одержим этой болезнью. Если в ближайшее время не будет устраивающих меня результатов, мы вскроем одну из них. Возможно, это поможет, а возможно, мы выпустим демона из преисподней. Но ответственность будет на тебе, Леонард. Что бы ни случилось, виноват будешь ты.

Не в силах контролировать собственные реакции, измотанный за день Боунс на мгновение задержал дыхание, чтобы шумно и возмущенно выдохнуть. Словно загнанное в угол животное. Когда-то, еще до женитьбы, он любил ходить на скачки и много раз видел, как породистых лошадей загоняют до пены, до мыльных тел и нервной дрожи в погоне за решающим призом. Призом, который позволит хозяину скакуна содержать свою гордость, обеспечивая достойное обслуживание, корм, возможность продолжения рода. Вот и доктор себя чувствовал таким объезженным норовистым жеребцом, который не хочет пойти на бойню, но уже исчерпал лимит своей силы. 

Особенно, когда этот маньяк начинает давить на самые больные места. 

Слишком больные…

Не успел, не смог, ошибся, поддался чувствам, напрасно рискнул, так и не рискнул. Виноват, виноват, виноват!

Всех не спасти.

От этого правила никогда не становилось легче. 

Медленно, смакуя ощущения и реакцию, Хан убрал руку с его плеча, на прощание скользнув по коже кончиками пальцев. Как фокусник вытащил пробирку с кровью, ставя ее перед Леонардом. 

— Такая неосмотрительность может дорого стоить. Я не потерплю разногласий среди своих людей. И не смей сводить это прелестное ожерелье, — снова легко и почти невесомо прикоснулся он к голой, чувствительной коже на шее, рядом с тем местом, где истерично бился пульс.

Развернувшись, Хан сделал несколько шагов к выходу, но потом снова обернулся.

— К ночи мне нужна вся информация по планетам, — заявил сверхчеловек, рассматривая его с каким-то подозрительно плотоядным интересом, особо уделяя внимание спине и более, чем обычно, сутулым плечам. — Слишком много крайностей, доктор. Но вы не лжете, это я ценю.

МакКой моргнул, не совсем понимая к чему эти слова. 

Находиться рядом с этим существом — всё равно, что пытаться маневрировать на больших скоростях в метеоритном потоке. Что-то постоянно бьется о голову, сердце, душу. То одна система отказывает после повреждений, то вторая сигналит об аварийном состоянии. А ты сидишь за штурвалом, тебя подташнивает, но желание вырулить сильнее страха перед полетами.

Черт побери этого Хана с его подозрительными попытками подойти ближе!

И себя самого заодно — за то, что не может сделать вид, будто не замечает, за то, что вообще думает об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Прощай, танец с дьяволом в ночь начинай,  
> Но не смей поднимать к нему глаз,  
> Ночью с дьяволом танец у нас.
> 
> Мёртвая дрожь словно ползёт по мне,  
> И твой холодный взгляд жизнь крадёт во мне.


	18. Глава 18 "Ты чувствуешь сердце?"

_Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?   
Can you fix the broken?   
Can you feel... can you feel my heart?_

_Can you owe the hopeless?  
Well, I'm begging on my knees,  
Can you save my busted soul?  
Will you ache for me?*  
(Bring Me The Horizon — Can You Feel My Heart)  
(Дополнительный саунд Audiomachine — Danuvius)_

Если день не задается, то с самого утра. Для начала доктор с таким трудом проснулся, словно с того света вернулся. Тело болело всё и полностью, даже несмотря на то, что вчера он лечил себя, будто ему по этому случаю диплом сдавать. Кости ломило, мышцы ныли, внутренности превратились в пульсирующие комки плоти, горло отекло так, что глотать он мог только слюну, да и то со скрипом. Зато на кресле обнаружилась Джоанна, читающая что-то с падда и обложенная трибблами, как оружием.

— С добрым утром, папа! Правда, сейчас уже одиннадцать.

— Пх-х-хр, — это он попытался ей ответить. 

Джоанна подала ему воды, попросила взять с собой падд, который читала, и предложила сделать завтрак. Они сошлись на овсянке с джемом, что-то твердое он бы вряд ли смог проглотить. Несмотря на доброжелательность, девочка выглядела зажатой и всё еще немного испуганной. С самого начала всё происходящее было для нее стрессом, как бы она ни скрывала собственных страхов и опасений. Его дочь была в чем-то так сильно похожа на самого Леонарда, но и оставалась верна характеру матери — скрытному, едва ли не суровому, совершенно себе на уме. В сочетании с темпераментом сверхновой. Существование этого ребенка всегда оправдывало для него неудачный брак и многолетнюю попытку ужиться с женщиной, которой он стал не нужен. 

Поймав ее руку, МакКой подтащил девочку к себе и прижал к своей груди. Какое-то время она вырывалась, недовольно сопя и до боли царапая уже не детскими ногтями. Но постепенно успокоилась, развернулась и сама прижалась к нему. Какое-то время они просто сидели, глубоко вздыхая и впитывая тепло друг друга.

— Ты — всё, что у меня есть, Джо. И я никому не позволю тебя обидеть.

— Я знаю, па. Но ты не должен… рисковать. 

Он поцеловал ее в лоб и выпустил. 

Сейчас риск и страх не имеют значения. Боунс иногда так самонадеянно забывал, что у него уже нет надежд и будущего, что всё, за что стоит драться — вот оно, смотрит на него зелеными глазами и кусает губы. Но не мог и отказаться от самого себя, не мог перестать пытаться спасать всех, до кого дотягивался. 

— Всё было под контролем, зеленоглазка, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Прости меня.

— Да без проблем, пап. Давай тебе шарфик найдем, а? Ой, ну не хочешь, так не хочешь, чего так на меня смотреть-то!

Вниз он спустился, только приведя себя в порядок, прежде всего физически. Если честно признаться, необходимость каждодневных инъекций весьма раздражала, но как показало время, в такой компании стоит быть готовым ко всему, а когда у тебя трясутся руки, как после знатной попойки, тело вялое, а болевой порог такой, что в глазах темнеет, если на угол стола напорешься, то лучше подстраховаться. К сожалению, тут был только водяной душ, но как бы Леонард ни любил постоять в нем, чувствуя на теле упругие струи, но вот обязанность каждый раз распылять на тело особый увлажняющий спрей, спасающий его от зуда и шелушения кожи, весьма и весьма раздражала и отдавала чем-то женским. И сейчас, пока он распределял состав по телу, смог вдоволь насладиться своей причудливой окраской. Доктор в пятнышко. Очаровательно, как сказал бы Спок.

Он улыбнулся — мысли об ушастом компьютере к удивлению поднимали настроение. Даже захотелось еще немного подразнить собак, поэтому Боунс надел простую майку и рубашку, на которой расстегнул верхние пуговицы и закатал рукава, выставляя напоказ пластиковую шину. Старомодные джинсы только завершили образ. МакКой всегда был предельно собран, когда работал, действительно предпочитая свою форму любому другому одеянию. Но в почти домашних условиях хотелось чего-то совсем обыденного и напоминающего детство в пригороде Атланты. Запах персиков, стерилита и табака Ти-Джея.

Сейчас же он приветственно махнул рукой замершему в дверях Хантеру и лихо оседлал высокий стул.

— У вас сегодня хорошее настроение, доктор? — едва ли не опасливо поинтересовался здоровяк.

— У меня ведь для этого столько поводов. Начать хотя бы с того, что я жив. Ну и самое главное — я жив. Еще у меня вчера был незабываемый вечер в компании десятка паддов, нескольких аналитических программ и попытках как-то адекватно свести научные данные и свои «может быть, я не уверен, но сильно надеюсь» во что-то подобное отчету. Ну и в довершение ко всему — я жив! И как понимаю, где-то еще светит солнышко. А как у тебя дела?

— Лучше не отвечайте, — махнула рукой Джо. — Каждое ваше слово будет использовано против вас.

— Малолетняя предательница.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, па!

— О, сегодня у нас утро любви и обнимашек! — влетел в комнату Ренд, будто до этого поджидал за дверью. 

За ним прокрался Фил, и парочка, которую он видел вчера, но не придал значения. Много тут их стало!

— Скорее наоборот. Доктор в состоянии гранаты без чеки. 

— Не удивительно. Что у вас на завтрак? Фу, каша! 

— Не фу, а тебе порцию. И Филу. Ему полезно, а тебе за компанию.

— Это тирания, док!

— Это ваше чудовище — тирания. А тут предписание врача. Сел и съел свою порцию. 

— Вот теперь понимаете, почему он чудо? — широко улыбнулся Ренд, повиснув на нем, будто балласт.

Боунс зашипел и оттолкнул настырного мальчишку.

— Извините, — немного покраснел стоящий рядом с ними Филипп. — Он иногда ведет себя, как дурак. Может… вам помочь… с этим? Я видел, как вы пользовались регенератором. И…

Парень совсем засмущался, но выглядел достаточно решительно, чтобы серьезно расценивать его предложение помощи. Вот только МакКой чуть заметно покачал головой, а сверх всё понял. Тяжело вздохнул, бросил взгляд на Ренда. Рыжий чуть пихнул его плечом и как бы невзначай коснулся пальцами раскрытой ладони. Взгляд Фила потеплел, а по губам скользнула благодарная улыбка. Это было занятное общение.

— Ребята, налетайте. После этой заморозки так жрать охота, жуть просто! — снова начал болтать этот родственник Йорика. Ну, если учитывать характер, кровушку и расцветку. — Кстати, Боунс, а ты ничего так. В смысле — я вчерашнюю запись с камеры смотрел. Оказывается, ты не только латать, но и драться умеешь. 

МакКой подвинул ему тарелку с кашей, чувствуя себя частично отомщенным, наблюдая, как Ренд кривится.

— У меня была довольно бурная молодость, а зрелость так вообще коррида с моргульским ящеро-быком в период спаривания. Ненавижу драки, но иногда просто не остается выхода. 

— Ну да, миссии, капитан Кирк, веселье. Вот вам и доктор!

— В ваше время должно было еще существовать такое понятие как военно-полевой врач. Вот тут очень похоже. Мало того, что я должен оперировать чуть ли не голыми руками, в антисанитарных условиях и даже вниз головой, придерживая одной рукой внутренности пациента, так еще и уметь пользоваться не только скальпелем.

— А что — вниз головой тоже можно? — вычленил само интересное этот любознательный.

Доктор отодвинул тарелку, аппетита у него совсем не было.

— Нельзя. Но когда у звездолета выходит из строя варп-ядро, и он падает на Землю, крутясь при этом как припадочный, к тебе привозят всё новых пострадавших, а твой лучший друг лезет в ядерный реактор — можно всё. Абсолютно всё, мальчик. Это словно… кровь на твоих руках стала красной материей. А вот тут, — ткнул он парня в грудь, — открылась личная черная дыра. И всё летит в нее. Ты перестаешь понимать — идет время быстрее или медленнее. Просто люди вокруг продолжают умирать, как бы ты ни пытался их спасти. И корабль крутится, а ты подсчитываешь, скольких еще привезут умирать на твоих руках. А затем тряска прекращается, ты чувствуешь, как работают чертовы двигатели… И уже знаешь… и боишься запрашивать у компьютера, где он находится сейчас. Потому что знал, еще когда отпускал его. Первый раз он вернулся, второй… Когда тебе приносят тело того, за кем ты готов идти хоть в бездну, — кивнул Боунс на Фила, — долбанная сингулярность в груди не исчезает. Эта дрянь там гнездо сплела. И ей плевать на чувства, на долг, на разум. Именно так делается проклятое чудо. Именно в тот момент ты способен взять чашу и наполнить ее кровью той твари… — он сжал челюсть и мотнул головой, силясь хоть как-то сдержать себя… всё тщетно. — Этого, блядь, такого всего из себя любящего чудовища, едва ли не разнесшего корабль со всем его экипажем. Так становятся Богами, мальчик. И знаешь, операция вниз головой — это такая мелочь по сравнению с тем, на что ты на самом деле способен. Проблема в том, что за чудеса обычно надо платить. И я был готов заплатить своей жизнью, но не ее.

Леонард глубоко вздохнул и попытался хоть как-то обуздать собственные чувства. Удавалось хреново. Ему было всё еще стыдно перед дочерью. За то, что рисковал ею, за то, что они здесь, за вчерашнюю драку и то, что позволил себе такую глупость на ее глазах. За то, что она волнуется. Он так сильно хочет, чтобы она была счастливой, чтобы просто была.

Они одновременно протягивают руки, сжимая их на столе. Наверное, он не такой плохой отец, думает Леонард, смотря на свою маленькую девочку. Наверное, и Дэвид МакКой плохим не был. Просто иногда надо защищать ребенка от самого себя, от того, что рвется и болит в тебе. Невозможно быть счастливым, когда ночью смотришь на звездное небо с Земли, невозможно сделать ее счастливой, когда она не может быть этим небом. Иногда лучше уйти. Или не возвращаться. Семейное проклятие МакКоев — бросать и коверкать жизни своих детей.

Наверное, отец ошибся лишь в одном — когда всё же вернулся. Он не допустит подобного для своей Джо.

— Мы можем прижать Спока к стене и дергать за уши до тех пор, — почти шептал Боунс, — пока он не раскроет секрет красной материи. И тогда мы сможем взорвать Солнце. Хочешь?

— Давай завтра! — так же громким шепотом ответила девочка, словно они тут действительно коварный план замышляли. — Сегодня обещали хорошую погоду. 

— Договорились, зеленоглазка. А пока во мне взглядом дырку не проковыряли, я пойду в лабораторию. Что? — обернулся Леонард. — Я собрал почти всех. Видишь, какой я послушный!

Хан снова стоял практически у него за спиной. Если бы сверхлюди время от времени не скашивали на своего владыку и господина глаза, может быть, Леонард даже и не заметил. Но какой бы не была их выдержка, они ничего бы не могли сделать со своими зрачками, расширенными и, как в зеркале, отражающими окружающий мир. Окружающий его, доктора МакКоя.

— Скорей уж вам нравится изображать из себя жертву. Такая грустная история. Но вы забыли упомянуть, что вот эти вот… нелюди, — Хан наклоняется и шепчет на ухо, а затем с каким-то злым любопытством смотрит в лицо Боунса, всего в каких-то миллиметрах находящееся от его, — спали ледяным сном в вашей уютной обители, доктор. В то время как я был уверен, что ваш вулканский ублюдок уничтожил их. И это ваш капитан попытался устранить меня, после того как использовал для проникновения на «Возмездие». Предательство не прощается.

— И именно поэтому, заполучив ракеты, ты начал обстреливать «Энтерпрайз»? — Силы на то, чтобы не отводить взгляда еще хватало, а вот отшатнулся МакКой с облегчением. В бок тут же уперлась столешница, и враз оказалось, что отступать ему некуда.

— Да, — Хан на мгновенье дернул бровью, сделал вдох через приоткрытые губы, не оставляя сомнений, что это признание получит своё продолжение. — Возможно. Вот только распаляясь тут сейчас, вы забываете одну немаловажную деталь. Мы пришли из прошлого, войн в котором было не меньше, чем сейчас. И тогда мы убивали не инопланетных монстров или загнавших себя в рамки уродцев, типа вашего остроухого друга. Мы убивали людей. И Ренд, — на мгновенье скосил Хан глаза, — которому вы так доверяете своего ребенка, и каждый из тех, кому вы язвите, — все они убивали куда больше. Но вам ведь это безразлично, доктор? Вы продолжаете тешить свои чувства.

— Я помню об этом, — сквозь зубы процедил он, странно завороженный происходящим. Тонкой мимикой, холодным блеском глаз, какой-то особой страстностью слов. И с одной стороны Леонард понимал и помнил, что Хан чертовски хорошо умеет манипулировать такими вещами, но всё равно попадался. Хотя бы потому, что знал — и гнев, и раздражение, и тщательно спрятанная привязанность — все эти чувства действительно принадлежат ему, они не игра на публику.

— Действительно? — уголки четко очерченных губ причудливо задрались, явно пытаясь сложиться в улыбку, но, кажется, от чего-то такого у детей, да и у взрослых, случается бессонница и нервные срывы. Но доктор не успел об этом как следует подумать и поставить диагноз, когда сверхчеловек выпрямился, смотря на сидящего Боунса сверху вниз. — Совершенно не похоже. Судя по тому, как вы постоянно пытаетесь вывести нас из себя, вам нужно в этом материальное подтверждение, а не учебники по истории. Хотите доказать, что мы — зло? Возможно, это так. Мы зло, которое пытается выжить в условиях, когда его все ненавидят и желают уничтожить. Вы же не думали, что мы будем молча ждать, когда нас придут убивать? Ваш звездолет был помехой, которую мне следовало устранить. И время показало, что я был прав. Если бы не это, мои люди сейчас находились бы в опасности. Четыреста ваших против семидесяти моих. А если наоборот, доктор? Ты убил бы их, — указал он рукой на притихших сверхов за столом, — ради своего капитана? Ради вулканца или того шотландца? Так что? Скольких ты готов убить ради своей дочери? Это интересный вопрос, согласись. Мы с тобой давно пытаемся его решить.

— Давно, — просто пожал плечами Леонард. Затем встал со стула, становясь напротив Хана. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я еще признал? Что если моему ребенку будет грозить опасность, я тоже могу убивать? Признаю. По всей видимости, даже сверхлюди так устроены, что ценят свое превыше чужого. Но даже ради этого я не способен уничтожать невинных. Я доктор, а не киллер! Что еще тебя от меня надо? Чтобы принял их, чтобы понял? Не думал же ты, что я не замечу того, как ты отдаешь нас друг другу на растерзание. Зачем?

Взгляд полупрозрачных, едва зеленоватых глаз впился в него, словно одна из тех инопланетных тварей, что Джим время от времени притаскивает на себе. Тех, которым приходится ломать челюсти, а потом вытаскивать из тела капитана острейшие зубы по одному, попутно пытаясь нейтрализовать яд. Вот и у этого яд проникал внутрь, разъедал, причиняя какую-то сумасшедшую боль, словно узлом всё скручивая.

— Ты нужен им. Я должен был дать им того, кто не будет их ненавидеть за то, что сделали с нами. Того, кто точно будет знать, что именно это было. Ты воплощение их ненависти, Леонард. Один из тех ученых живых Богов, что создавали нас. Человек из будущего, которое мы не знаем. Член экипажа «Энтерпрайз», которая сломала мои планы в прошлый раз, — за это они тоже должны тебя ненавидеть. Да и просто на редкость раздражающий тип, не умеющий держать язык за зубами. У нас было лекарство от одиночества. Ты будешь нашим лекарством от ненависти. Ты им уже стал. Мне нужно было найти самое лучшее средство, и я его нашел. Или ты сам на это согласился, сам дал мне повод. Ты сам. 

— И не перестаю жалеть об этом. 

— Ложь! Ты не жалеешь. — Пронзительно-острый, ранящий взгляд прошелся по всему телу глубоко дышащего Леонарда, пока не остановился на лице. Быстрый вздох сквозь разомкнутые губы и выдох со словами: — Мне иногда бывает интересно, какой смысл закладывал твой создатель, помещая такой талант и гуманизм в одно существо. Великая добродетель так же опасна, как великое зло. Всё самое ужасное делается во имя блага. Но ведь ты и сам это знаешь, не так ли, доктор МакКой?

Он едва ли не задохнулся от накрывшей волны злости. Сжав руки в кулаки, так, что костяшки заломило, Боунс едва сдерживался, чтобы не ударить. Вряд ли бы у него удалось, но тут останавливало скорее присутствие Джоанны. Девочке и так слишком много пришлось пережить за эти дни. 

— Именно поэтому ты так боролся за жизнь Кирка? Потому что собственными руками убил отца? Сколько жизней на твоем счету? В этом твоё чудо. В такие моменты ты готов взять эту метафорическую чашу и наполнить ее моей кровью. И ты сделаешь это снова… и снова. Ради своей дочери, этого отвратительного мира, своего обожаемого мальчишки. И ради них, — кивнул Хан на замерших сверхлюдей. 

Они были здесь все. Новенькие и Хантер, Ренд и Фил, Найт и Шанту, Тар и Шолохов. Смотрели на него осознано, принимая и соглашаясь со словами своего командира. И это было… пугающе. 

— Я сделаю лекарство от вашего сумасшествия, — наконец смог справиться с собой Боунс. — Но я не нанимался быть твоим людям нянькой. Мне вполне хватает дочери и своего экипажа.

— Ты как всегда слишком много говоришь, Леонард.

— Надо же, не «доктор»? С каких это пор?

Хан снова усмехнулся так, что по позвоночнику словно плеснули хорошим ледяным скотчем, а затем подожгли. Взгляд сверхчеловека почти ощутимо скользил по лицу, шее и ключицам, так необдуманно выставленным в расстегнутой рубашке. Яркие красно-фиолетовые пятна на коже тут же запульсировали болью. МакКой почти неосознанно коснулся их, на что улыбка этого чудовища стала глубже, а взгляд опасней.

Нахмурившись, он не выдержал и первым отвел глаза, посмотрев на замершую компанию и свою Джо. Моргнул, сбрасывая оцепенение.

— Идем в лабораторию, пока меня тут не запрягли просчитывать навигационные пути или ремонтировать транспортер. 

— Не надо! Тебе даже тостер нельзя доверять чинить. Техника не твой конек, па. А вообще, знаешь, не хочу я эту кашу! — ухватила она его за руку и потянула в сторону двери. — Пошли, затребуем у твоего репликатора гамбургер.

— Чертовски хорошая идея. Хотя я и должен напомнить, что это вредно.

— Но вкусно!

— Разве я с этим спорю?

— Ты всегда споришь!

— Неправда!

И только в лаборатории он упал на свой высокий стул и потер лицо руками. Потом вспомнил, что здесь не один, и потряс головой, силясь избавиться от холода внутри и нервной дрожи. 

— Посидишь сегодня в комнате, хорошо?

— А можно здесь? Я не буду мешать, правда. Просто почитаю вон там.

Боунс кивнул, отказывать в чем-то Джоанне он сейчас не мог. Тем более что было видно, в каком она потерянном состоянии.

— Ну вот, милая, теперь ты знаешь каково бывает на Звездном Флоте. Правда, обычно мы влипаем другой компанией. Но зато будет о чем написать в сочинении «Как я провела лето». 

— А уж какой материал для эссе по истории, — поддержала его треп девочка. — У них было такое жуткое время, па. Там воевали против всего, а говорили, что за всё. Они умудрялись воевать даже за богов, представляешь. И даже за цвет кожи. Нетерпимость во всём.

— Тебе их жалко?

— А тебе нет?

— Они слишком сильные, чтобы их жалеть. Так что не стоит. Их просто… надо принять. Я сегодня воевал за воздух, — вздохнул Леонард, перебирая колбы с образцами на столе. — И так всем понятно, что мне не удастся просто оставить их. 

Это было его вечной проблемой. Зная, что потом будет больно, он старался не привязываться, отталкивать от себя людей. Язвил, порой оскорблял, был несдержан, как только может такой человек как МакКой. Но за последнее время, видимо, совсем потерял былой навык становиться противным, злобным докторишкой, доводящим окружающих до нервных срывов. Постепенно как-то. Сначала был Джим Кирк с его улыбкой и привычкой не обращать внимания на негативное отношение к себе и так искренне любить весь мир и его в частности, что устоять и не привязаться не было никакой возможности. Потом были споры со Споком, выпивка со Скотти, наивные глаза Чехова, часы на мостике в волнениях и Сулу в качестве капитана, умение находить общий язык с Ухурой. А уж сколько поистине забавных, опасных или просто примечательных случаев произошло за это время! Вот как-то так постепенно мир доктора МакКоя окружили люди… и не только. Характер его от этого не изменился, точно так же, как и привычки рычать и хамить каждому, кто попадался под острый язык, но сердце вдруг оказалось резиновым, готовым вмещать в себя всю «Энтерпрайз», всю вселенную и даже немного больше. И он всё так же страдал, когда кого-то из него вырывали, но уже не мог перестать воспринимать всех и каждого как личность, а не статистов. 

Это убивало. Это делало сильнее. 

— Пап, — как-то уж слишком беспокойно протянула Джо. — А что там он говорил про дедушку? Мама тоже постоянно вспоминает его, когда ругается на тебя.

Он тяжело вздохнул и отложил всё, что вертел в руках. Опершись бедрами о стол, посмотрел на свою девочку. Когда-то давно они меж собой решили, что он не будет ей врать. И Леонард старался следовать этой договоренности.

— На самом деле Ти-Джей был твоим прадедом. Он вырастил меня, воспитал, когда его сын и мой отец пропал, а моя мама умерла. — Боунс неосознанно начал проворачивать кольцо на мизинце, но поймав себя на этом, сложил руки на груди. — Дэвид МакКой служил на USS «Йорктаун», когда тот исчез в дальнем космосе. Никто не знал, что с ними случилось. А когда тебе было четыре года, он вернулся на землю. Дэвид был смертельно болен и хотел попросить у меня прощенья. — Надеялся, что я его спасу, шептал противный голос внутри. Надеялся, что его талантливый брошенный сын придумает лекарство. А когда стало слишком поздно — скинул на тебя ответственность. — Он очень мучился, много-много дней. Я тогда почти не ночевал дома, твоя мама постоянно кричала на меня из-за этого, но… по-другому было невозможно. Когда боли стали совсем нестерпимы, он попросил меня отключить его от аппаратов и дать спокойно умереть. Это был его личный выбор, такое называется эвтаназией. И я согласился, малышка. Я дал ему умереть и не боролся до конца. 

_Мальчишка, просто мальчишка. Настоящий капитан — упрямый профиль, широкие плечи, дерзкий взгляд… А перед ним лежал просто мальчишка. Красная, обожженная кожа, пухлые сжатые губы, закрытые глаза, лицо без обычных смеющихся морщинок и чувств. Слишком спокойное для его Джима, который даже во сне улыбается, кривится или бормочет, слюнявя подушку и похрапывая. А этот мальчик почти чужой… Почти, если бы так не болело всё внутри, если бы не задыхался, если бы не хотелось закрыть глаза и проснуться самому.  
Снова. Проиграл. Не смог. Неудачник. Мёртв. Отпустил. Позволил. Виноват. Виноват! Виноват!!!  
Все… Мама, отец, Ти-Джей, Джойслин, Джоанна… Джим?   
Оставил. Предал. Отпустил…  
Двадцать шесть. Вперед. Открытия. Мир. Звезды. Любовь. Дружба. Улыбка. Радость. Солнце. Завтра. Уже не будет.  
И снова…  
Проиграл. Не смог. Неудачник. Мёртв. Отпустил. Позволил. Виноват.  
Бесконечно.  
…  
Он может спасти Кирка.  
Не ты…   
Спасти._

МакКой убрал руку от лица и посмотрел на свою дочь.

— Я дал слово, что буду бороться, пока могу. Каждый раз. Даже в этот.

— Доктор? — нерешительно посмотрел на него Филипп, стоящий в дверях. — Я не уверен, но… Вам, может быть... Пойдемте со мной. Пожалуйста!

— Малыш, что-то случилось? — забеспокоился Боунс.

— Нет, но… Пожалуйста, доктор, идемте.

Недоверчиво покосившись на парня, он всё же перекинул сумку через плечо и пошел с ним, напоследок предупредив дочь ничего не трогать, случайно обрести сверхспособности она вряд ли сможет, а вот добавить папочке пару неприятностей — запросто. Поведение Филиппа тоже ни в какие рамки не входило. Он обычно не был столь почти настойчив. Это интриговало даже больше, чем направление в котором его тащили.

Когда они были на лестнице в подземный бункер, на них буквально выскочил Ренд.

— Малыш, ты чудо! Доктор, идем быстрее. У нас проблемы.

— Тут мне стоит удивиться?

— Вам стоит включить свою волшебную машинку. Мы собирались его будить, но криокамера взбрыкнула, начала пищать, потом сбоку повалил газ. — Ренд буквально затолкал Леонарда в большую комнату, полную народа и с разобранной криокамерой посредине. — Искусственное дыхание не помогает. Он не просыпается.

— Идиоты! — сразу же рявкнул Боунс.

— Доктор, это был комплимент или диагноз? — бросил на него взгляд Хан, стоящий над человеком в полураскрытой капсуле. От зрелища злого, всего какого-то растрепанного сверхчеловека у Леонарда враз поубавилось яда и скепсиса к ситуации. Вряд ли бы вот этот стал рисковать своими драгоценными людьми только ради того, чтобы продолжить свой спор и манипуляции с ним. — Пульса и дыхания нет. Температура около двадцати трех градусов.

— Время?

— Три минуты с начала запуска программы разморозки. Я вколол это, — кивнул он на пустые колбы, валяющиеся у ног.

— Не поможет, пока кровь как холодный бульон. Дефибриллятор здесь есть? Ренд, быстро в лабораторию, в дальнем шкафу вторая полка, три сиреневых пузырька, код сам знаешь. И автошов захвати. Фил, побудь с Джо. Вытаскивайте его и кладите на пол. Термоодеяла есть?

Пока тело перекладывали, он подготовил несколько шприцов и гипоспреев из своего обычного арсенала, заодно и хорошенько поворошив в шкафу с медикаментами, стоявшем в этом помещении. Пройдясь по рукам антисептиком, он выставил температуру на одеяле в районе двадцати шести и накрыл им ноги лежащего человека, немного приподнимая их. Проверив полость рта и проходимость горла, засунул в них аппарат искусственного дыхания, напоминающий боксерскую капу. Затем встал перед ним на колени и начал срезать одежду. 

— Это что-то из медицинского фетишизма? — спросил Хан, присаживаясь у головы этой сосульки.

— Это что-то из практичности! Или тряпка дорога вам как память? — огрызнулся доктор, пытаясь прижать к шее пациента сканер. — Черт. На, держи так. Ну что, приятель, будет немножко больно!

Лазерное лезвие легко вскрыло грудную клетку в четвертом межреберье слева. Взяв с подноса один из гипошприцов, Боунс максимально выдвинул иглу, вводя ее через перикард в мышцу сердца. Затем осторожно просунул длинные пальцы внутрь, под сердце, кладя на него большой и выбирая наиболее удачное место для этого. А затем пробно сжал, наблюдая за показанием трикодера. Устроившись поудобней, доктор начал методично и спокойно сжимать сердце, заставляя его перегонять кровь, потихоньку будя организм, официально мертвый уже больше пяти минут и трехсот лет. И вроде бы для сверхчеловека это не должно быть критично, но МакКой успел посмотреть на состояние и показания криокапсулы, ничего обнадеживающего он там не увидел. Скорее понимал, отчего у Хана настолько острый и злобный взгляд, складка между бровей. 

У этих криокамер два алгоритма разморозки — длинный щадящий и срочный, с дополнительным введением в кровь адреналина, для кризисных ситуаций. В этом случае был применен первый, но тело буквально не успело выйти из состояния сна, когда программа прервалась. Организм, считавший себя мертвым уже триста лет, не спешил просыпаться и работать даже с их сверхрегенерацией и живучестью. 

Позади пискнул датчик одеяла, сигнализируя, что поднимает температуру еще на два градуса. Тело тоже постепенно разогревалось, но признаки жизни не подавало.

— Ну, давай, парень, начинай хоть как-то реагировать! Я что, зря стараюсь? Ну ножкой хоть дрыгни.

— Что, Леонард, не привык, когда кто-то остается к тебе холоден?

Он вздернул бровь и бросил взгляд на Хана, бегло оценивая, насколько тот напряжен и опасен. Пожалуй, сейчас он видит самое близкое к слову «страх», что только может испытывать это существо. И это чувство, эта преданность, отзывались внутренним пониманием. Неудивительно, что Кирк тогда пошел на поводу. Очень сложно представить, что человек, способный так любить и страдать, может быть способен на те злодеяния, что он в итоге совершил. Их капитан ошибся лишь в одном. Хан — не человек.

— Ничего, и не таких отогревали! 

Взяв следующий шприц, доктор, не прекращая сдавливать сердце, вколол еще одну дозу препарата, близкого по составу с эпинефрином. И плевать на риски, если пациент выживет и регенерация придет в норму, все последствия исчезнут. А если и нет, то не его проблемы. Если, конечно, конкретно этот сверх досрочно с ума не сойдет. 

Трикодер продолжал отмечать только старательность МакКоя, но никак не собственные реакции тела под ним. В какой-то момент ему даже стало казаться, что уже слишком поздно, что он пытается оживить то, что мертво по определению и было таким еще с активации программы заморозки. Вот только такие моменты были единственными, когда Боунс не позволял себе чувства, сосредотачиваясь на деле. И продолжал сжимать живое, нагревшееся от его рук сердце.

Поэтому, когда трикодер подал сигнал, он даже не вздрогнул, продолжая разгонять кровь по телу, в ожидании, когда память тела и регенерация вспомнят о своем существовании. 

— Так, парень, правильно. Не ходи на свет, тут веселее. Очнешься, я тебе лично сделаю самый потрясающий мятный джулеп. Блядь, Ренд, тебе из сверхсил сверхтормоз что ли достался? Покусанный радиоактивной улиткой? — выругался Леонард, когда парень влетел в комнату.

— Док… Ой, теперь я понимаю выражение «быть в чьем-то сердце». Евлонски на вас после такого жениться будет обязан, — болтал Ренд, не забывая работать руками и заправлять жидкостью гипо. — Держи.

— Ему придется встать в очередь. И на тот свет, и на мои руки и сердце, — хмыкнул доктор, вводя лекарство в артерию на шее. — Это мой седьмой прямой массаж за последние пять лет.

— Ну, вот вам и будущее! А я надеялся, что тут пластырем замотал, и всё вылечилось.

— Чудо-пластырь есть с собой не всегда.

_— Да вырубите их!  
Писк аппаратов тут же прекращается, и остается только липкая, опасная тишина. Поэтому он начинает говорить сам.  
— Джим, держись. Не смей сдаваться сейчас, слышишь меня? Я знаю, что слышишь, чертов ты засранец! Просто. Не смей. Этого. Делать. Бесполезное дерьмо, — откинул он иглы дефибриллятора. И взял со стола скальпель.   
— Доктор! — ужаснулась медсестра. Ну да, белая девочка из хорошей земной клиники, где аппаратуры больше, чем в вотчине Скотти. Интересно, они сами о существовании анальгина знают или что-то такое когда-то читали в исторических хрониках?   
Не те мысли.   
— Ты потом даже не заметишь, Джим. Или оставить тебе этот шрам на память, брат? И мне такой же на печенке, где ты у меня уже сидишь! Ну же, не смей сдаваться! Джим…   
— Есть реакция, — констатировала медсестра.   
— А то я не чувствую, — огрызнулся на это Леонард, осторожно выпуская из рук слабо бьющееся сердце лучшего друга.  
Уткнувшись ему в лоб, он какое-то время так и стоял, пока не опомнился и не начал закрывать дырку между ребрами. Его беспокойный пациент был стабилен уже тридцать семь часов, но буквально пять минут назад его выдернули из другой операционной, чтобы вернуть этого, самого главного человека к жизни. В который раз за эти дни. Сыворотка, суперкровь, даже умереть не успел. Иногда он сам верил, что всё было так легко, что те две недели — лишь возможность отдохнуть от вечной болтовни Кирка.   
**Проиграл. Не смог. Неудачник. Мёртв. Отпустил. Позволил. Виноват.**  
Не в этот раз. Не в этот.   
— Джим, не сдавайся. Ты всё сможешь.   
Шрама не осталось. Как и упоминаний о такой варварской методике реанимации в медицинской карте. Только память. И понимание, что не он держал в руках сердце Джима Кирка, а тот живет в его, потрепанном и уставшем сердце Леонарда МакКоя._

Откинувшись в сторону, он сел прямо на пол и какое-то время пустым взглядом наблюдал, как северный волк из страшных легенд стоит на коленях, склоняясь над своим не менее опасным и уже почти живым соплеменником. Те же когти и клыки, та же жажда крови, та же безжалостность и готовность убивать. И кровь одна. 

У каждого своё в сердце, да? 

Проклятье, слишком близко.

Задумавшись, он привычно прикрыл лицо рукой и, только уловив запах, понял, что теперь красуется весьма своеобразной раскраской из кровавых разводов. Прекрасно!

— Док, я кажется понял, чего ты вечно такой сгорбленный как старый дедок, — не унимался Ренд. — Так и хочется упереться в спину коленом и плечи тебе развести. 

Серо-стальные глаза коротко резанули болтуна из-под свисающей челки, и тот сразу же капитулировал. 

— Хей, я всё понял, без рук — так без рук. Ой, а что в тех пузырьках было, что Евлонски вдруг так резко ожил?

— Вколи себе и проверь, — отмахнулся доктор, подтягивая к себе ногой трикодер.

— А я думал, на нас вся эта дрянь не действует.

— Не действовала. Когда-то. Черт, парень, давай я тебе не буду объяснять, что один раз нарвавшись на ублюдков в подворотне, в следующий раз возвращаясь из бара, ты прихватишь с собой фазер. Тем более, когда тебя так недвусмысленно предупредили, что мимо точно не пройдешь, — кивнул он на Хана. — Проблема в том, что против штурмовика фазера маловато. Хотя… черт, знаю я одного безбашенного придурка.

— Это вы просто нас никогда не встречали. Нам и фазера не надо!

— Встречал, парень. В той самой подворотне, — зло фыркнул Боунс.

— Доктор, вас так легко вывести из себя!

— Правда? А я думал, зеленокровый гоблин мне это просто так четвертый год твердит. И вообще, я в себе не бываю, я вечно по локоть в других! — продемонстрировал он свои окровавленные руки. Кость под пластиковой шиной начала болезненно пульсировать от перенапряжения.

В этих словах оказалось слишком много правды. Слишком много его самого. Так получалось. 

— Ладно, сдаюсь. Я не могу пройти мимо выпавшего из гнезда птенца, любого чихнувшего, раненого краснорубашечника и Кирка с побитым лицом. Там вообще рефлекс срабатывает. Но и наклеивать на себя бирку типа «принимать внутрь, три раза в день до обеда» тоже не собираюсь. Потравятся еще, и кто им будет доктор? 

Хан словно и не слышал его. Наверное, так и было. Вместо этого он подался вперед, опираясь на левую руку, а правой касаясь нового шрама на вздымающейся груди своего, теперь Боунс видел, именно своего человека. Лицо его на какое-то время исказилось, мышцы на щеке несколько раз нервно дернулись, спадающие на лоб темные пряди только подчеркивали углубившиеся морщины, отмерявшие не время, а пережитые трагедии. Сквозь приоткрытые губы с шумом втянулся воздух, чтобы медленно выйти вместе с гневом и яростью. Пальцы сверхчеловека так сильно впились в пластик пола, что оставляли на нем вмятины и морщины. Серо-стальные глаза смотрели на развороченную криокапсулу, и становилось понятно, что кто-то еще ответит за поврежденную систему и эти пятнадцать минут персонального ада.

В этот момент МакКой как никогда понимал его. Вот только, даже имея возможность, наказать виновника своих девяти кругов он не смог. Более того, смотря сейчас на него, испытывал смесь удовлетворения и соучастия. 

Медленно подняв с пола трикодер, шприцы и себя, доктор немного удивленным взглядом оглядел всех присутствующих, вообще едва ли не впервые отмечая их наличие.  
Вздернул бровь.

— Если на сегодня это последняя спящая красавица, то я пойду. У меня там в лаборатории два стихийных бедствия остались. 

— Фил, что тут?.. — посмотрел на Ренда кто-то из сверхов в криокостюмах. 

Тот беспечно отмахнулся:

— Это доктор, он еще и не так вас назовет, привыкайте. Боунс, может помочь до лаборатории доковылять? Не надо на меня так смотреть, я понял и осознал!

Леонард был уже у дверей, когда прозвучало тихое:

— Спасибо…

Обернувшись, он просто кивнул. Меж ними не было счета спасенных и погубленных жизней. Для него всё исчезло в тот момент, когда очнулся Джим. Голубые глаза и растерянность в них обнулила все потери. Во всяком случае, для него. К чему сейчас считать?

— Ну, не всё же мне только остроту языка демонстрировать? — всё же хмыкнул он и, поднеся к губам гипо, дунул на него, словно в старом вестерне прокрутив в пальцах и убрав в карман.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Описание массажа сердца – авторский вымысел, чушь и прочее. Никогда не делайте такого в домашних и иных условиях!!! 
> 
> *Ты способен услышать тишину?   
> Ты способен увидеть тьму?   
> Можешь починить сломанное?   
> Ты чувствуешь... чувствуешь моё сердце? 
> 
> Ты можешь помочь безнадёжным?   
> Ну же, я умоляю, стоя на коленях.   
> Ты можешь спасти мою мерзкую душу?   
> Ты будешь меня ждать?


	19. Глава 19 "Вместе с тобой"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Филлип & Ренд https://i.pinimg.com/564x/97/91/ad/9791adabf3e5b42b03290da91992cfff.jpg

_Glaubst du daran, dass wir uns wiedersehen?  
Glaubst du?   
Ich glaube mit.  
Kämpfst du noch, wenn du am Boden liegst?   
Kämpfst du?   
Ich kämpfe mit.  
Hast du Angst, alles zu verlieren?   
Hasst du?   
Ich hasse mit.  
Brauchst du mich, wenn du nach unten siehst?   
Springst du?   
Ich springe mit.  
(Unheilig — Für Immer)*_

— Ну и что это за собрание? — наконец отрывается от микроскопа и смотрит на них доктор. — Или это очередь на медосмотр, я не понял?

— О да! Чур, я первый, — уселся на стол Ренд. — Доктор, у меня так живот болит, особенно вот тут, внизу. Пощупайте, пожалуйста.

Он улыбался, даже когда серые глаза на мгновение сощурились, подтверждая, что выходка не осталась незамеченной. Ничего даже близкого с ревностью, просто констатация факта. Хан всегда был готов принести в жертву своим людям всё, что угодно. И он приносил — мир, войну, жизни, себя. Последнее было особенно ценно, когда всё вокруг рушилось, именно Хан стал гарантией надежды. Не имея даже намека на совесть, чувствительность, жалость, он разрушал ради них страны и судьбы, оставляя ответственность за это на своих плечах. Его приказ был его приказом, необходимостью, которую надо выполнить. Но, только проснувшись пять месяцев назад, Ренд задался вопросом — что же на самом деле стоит за этой сильной фигурой? 

Что у него есть кроме них? 

Меж тем МакКой привычно нарочито зло проворчал:

— Я лучше тебе слабительного дам. Старый добрый метод от дури в голове. Пока до низа дойдет, как раз и мозги прочистит!

— Нет, Фил, пошли отсюда. Доктор у нас садист.

Никто не спорит, словно не замечая этих слов. Лишь бросают на Хана взгляд. Как роспись. Ты решил, ты выбрал, ты заставил, но мы согласны. Мы верим. 

— Так, Филипп, садись сюда и расслабься.

— Раздеваться надо? — потупил взгляд мальчишка.

— Может тебе еще и музыку включить?

— За-за… зачем?

— Вот у меня тот же вопрос! Сиди и глупостей не болтай. Руку дай. Так, еще раз дернешься, и я к тебе ночью со шприцем приду. Сначала кровь на анализ возьму, а потом еще и разбужу. Понял? Так что не дергайся, тут иголочка-то, одно название. Не шипи, ничего не больно. Хочешь, я тебе витамин Е закачу, вот это больно. Теперь сиди и думай о приятном. Откуда мне знать о чем? Проклятье, малыш, думай хотя бы о шоколадном мороженом с горячим персиковым пирогом, только на ухо мне так жалостливо не вздыхай. У Джо затребуешь, когда мы закончим. Уж как стрясти мороженое у репликатора эта хитрюга точно знает. Правда, она любит фисташковое. А ты? 

Прижав сканер к шее Филиппа, доктор просматривал что-то в своем прозрачном планшете, умудряясь не только безостановочно болтать, но еще и явно слушать ответы. Ренду нравилось наблюдать за этим. Это было что-то новое, такая мягкая, обволакивающая властность, которой просто невозможно не подчиняться, которой хотелось наслаждаться. 

Если бы не Филипп, он даже не заметил бы этого, отрицая точно так же, как и Найт, погрязший в ненависти и жалости к себе. Но для этого мальчика с доверчивыми глазами Ренд хотел самого лучшего, хотел тепла и заботы. Надеть на него теплый свитер, закутать в одеяло и сидеть, крепко обняв. Ну или позволить улыбаться от заботы сварливого доктора, это тоже неплохо. Не продержишь же ребенка вечно в одеяле, а сейчас он начал доверять еще кому-то, кроме него. 

Ренд вообще впервые так сильно понимал Хана. 

— Так что там, док? 

— Подожди немного.

— Боунс!

— Заткнись! Я сам не знаю, чего тут, но у меня заранее волосы на заднице отрастают и шевелятся.

— Хан, скажите ему! Доктор только вас слушается.

— Я тебе что, арчеровский бигль*? — даже весь взъерошился МакКой, бросая на Хана возмущенные взгляды, словно это были его слова.

— Похож. Только ноги длинные, — заметил Хан, окидывая фигуру доктора плотоядным взглядом. — Еще немного и зарычишь.

— Вот еще! Хаскам не понять, — фыркнул МакКой, отворачиваясь и уже не видя едва заметную улыбку.

— Доктор? — снова вмешался в это всё Ренд. Наблюдать за их отношениями интересно, но сейчас была тема и поважнее. А для него важнее Филиппа вообще ничего не было.

— Дождись, пока закончится анализ. Как один и тот же человек может иметь настолько разные характеры? — раздраженно оглядел парня МакКой.

— Что?..

— Слепнуть я начну только через месяц, а сейчас пока всё прекрасно вижу. Ренд, ты забываешь, что я не только с трикодером что-то умею, но и старыми… дедовскими способами, — неприятно скривился МакКой. — Я знаю, что тебе делали пластику лица, в отличие от Филиппа. В ваше время это было почти модно, а в наше к этому прибегают крайне редко. Если мысленно сделать тебя менее смазливым, вы будете практически идентичны. Ну а еще у вас совершенно одинаковые глаза и отпечатки пальцев. ДНК за одним исключением — тоже.

— Когда…

— Мне для этого не нужна кровь. Хватит волоса или слюны. 

— И ты молчал? 

— Почему я должен был говорить что-то? Ваши тайны, вы их и обсуждайте. А меня для совсем иного вытащили. Это я так, благотворительностью занимаюсь. Прошу записать это в личное дело, — некультурно ткнул он длинным пальцем в сторону Хана.

Ренд тут же ощетинился:

— Вы уверены, что он нужен? Может еще не поздно отдать его обратно и нанять штат генетиков?

— Поздно. Бигль уже практически приручен и даже выучил новые команды.

— Что? — сощурил свои темные глаза доктор. Злость делала его чертовски горячим.

Наверное, именно поэтому Хану так нравилось выводить из себя этого мужчину, который вообще-то и без того образцом сдержанности не являлся. Но в такие моменты он был особенно хорош. И особенно близко. Даже слепой бы заметил, что Боунс сам практически упирается носом в Хана, сам рычит и провоцирует. А еще, что какой бы болезненной ни была тема, они оба наслаждаются этими спорами. И чувствуют друг друга, каждый взгляд, каждый оттенок чувств, пропускают, анализируют, принимают. Во время этих выяснений кто и кому должен, когда воздух вокруг них буквально накаляется, эти двое вполне способны договариваться и взаимодействовать на каком-то гораздо более глубоком уровне, нежели слова.

Ренда это забавляло. Но он был слишком осторожным и умным, чтобы указывать хоть кому-то из них на такие очевидные факты. 

А вот с Филом они по этому поводу иногда обменивались мысле-взглядами.

Что-то из аппаратуры доктора запищало, больно резанув по чувствительному слуху сверхлюдей. Они тут явно не рассчитывали на подобное, изверги.

— Ну вот и анализатор закончил работать. Было из-за чего столько шума поднимать!

— Ну так что там? — оживился Ренд, пытаясь заглянуть через сутулые плечи доктора.

— Сам посмотри, — кивнул МакКой на лежащий планшет, а когда нетерпеливый парень нагнулся, ткнул его в шею гипо. — Это успокоительное. Всё, не лезь ко мне больше, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя тем сиреневеньким накачал.

— Второй раз не получится, — обиженно засопел он, потирая шею. А затем наткнулся на сочувственный взгляд своего отражения, подошел к нему и, сгребая парня к краю стола, уткнулся ему в плечо лицом. Разом стало гораздо спокойней.

— Поспорим?

— Как некрасиво с вашей стороны, доктор, втягивать Ренда в заведомо проигрышный спор, — заговорил Хан, не давая рыжему заводиться. — Против вашего упрямства и знаменитых рук не устоять даже сверхчеловеку.

МакКой снова изобразил своей мимикой всё, что при своем красноречии так и не решался говорить. А затем легким движением запустил в Хана шприцом. Который тот легко поймал и, поднеся к губам тупое жало, поцеловал. 

Захотелось присвистнуть, но Ренд смолчал, жадно впитывая каждую деталь происходящего. И требовательный взгляд Хана, его тонкую, едва заметную улыбку, и жесткую линию рта МакКоя в сочетании со сжатой челюстью и порозовевшими скулами. И самое главное, как он едва заметно повел головой в сторону в очевидно отрицательном жесте.

Всего лишь несколько секунд.

Затем доктор отвернулся, еще больше сутулясь и как-то нервно передергивая плечами. 

— У Филиппа такая мозговая активность, что я бы предположил сильные экстрасенсорные способности. Меня уже начинают бесить такие взгляды. Пятилетняя исследовательская миссия, дальний космос, неизвестные планеты — это вам что-то говорит? Тактильный телепат с ушами в роли старшего помощника капитана… Прочие расы с разной степенью придури и аномалий. Так, стоп. Я забыл из какого вы времени. Добро пожаловать в наш безумный век, кстати. 

— Зато я помню, доктор, — завораживающе мягким, лишь долю насмешливым голосом сказал Хан. И сами интонации существенно отличались от тех, что звучали обычно. Фил смущенно отвел глаза в сторону и, если бы мог, уши в трубочки бы свернул. А сам Хан добавил: — Про фиолетовые хоботки и органы дыхания в неположенных местах.

Уши Боунса явственно покраснели. Бросив в сторону Хана осуждающий взгляд, он подошел к ним. Одной рукой отодвинул челку с лица Ренда, а другой… ущипнул Фила за бок. Не удержавшись, рыжий поморщился и с укоризной посмотрел на этого эскулапа. 

— Значит то, что чувствует он, чувствуешь и ты. Это потому что вы касаетесь или потому что связаны?

— Других я не чувствую… так, — посмотрел на него Филипп и покраснел.

Стоя вот так, они были практически одним целым. Все чувства, все мысли, все желания словно шли в одном потоке. Один знал о выводах другого, точно так же, как тот о его смущении и остром любопытстве. Прикосновения, нежность, доверие так плотно вошли в жизнь обоих с появлением друг друга, что просачивались даже за их темный уютный мирок. Всегда такой злой, резкий, жестокий на грани с отвратительным Ренд вдруг начал получать удовольствие от этих странных пугливых чувств, не только видеть и анализировать, но и просто жить рядом со своей второй половинкой. Наверное, для него просто появился центр мира и что-то большее, чем желание выжить. Что-то гораздо более ценное. Он просто был не один.

Когда Хан рассказывал доктору, что он, Ренд, убил гораздо больше, чем можно только предположить, это было преуменьшением. Он как никто умел входить в доверие, умел мягко улыбаться, подставляться под ласковую руку, быть милым и доверительным. А затем без жалости уничтожать тех, кто поверил ему. 

Каждый из сверхов был чудовищем. Но сейчас это хрупкое существо нежно обнимало его, принимая таким, какой есть. Принимая всего и полностью.

Ренд прижался губами к бьющейся жилке на виске, словно это может сказать больше, чем они и без того чувствовали.

— Значит, ты чувствуешь его, а он тебя? — доктор задумчиво потер подбородок, совершенно не смущаясь их нежностей. — И вы не клоны, не близнецы: у одного умение вживаться в любые роли да болтать без умолку, а у второго коммуникабельность хуже, чем у меня, но зато запредельная работа мозга. Так кто же вы?

Они переглянулись, а затем посмотрели на Хана. Тот положил один из паддов доктора, который просматривал между делом, и медленно двинулся к ним. 

— Филипп Ренд. Этот, — ухватили его за подбородок, — был из поздних разработок. Нашим ненасытным богам стало мало физической силы и разума, они захотели создать сверхлюдей со сверхспособностями. Четверо погибли от этих экспериментов, их разумы не выдержали такого. Этого я не отдал. Из тех детей Фил был самым упрямым, кусался, он бы выдержал. И выдержал, — кинул Хан на его зеркальное отражение, беря в пальцы и второе лицо. — Где-то в другом мире. Чтобы разбудить меня в этом.

Ренд чувствовал настороженность и даже страх своего близнеца, но сам был полностью уверен, что им не причинят вреда. Нагнув голову, он потерся о широкую ладонь своего Хана, благодаря за все спасенья разом. А самое главное, за этого мальчика, каким он мог бы стать при других обстоятельствах. За то, что сейчас мог его защищать.

— Один человек из разных миров? Ну, бля, что я еще могу сказать?

— Вы не выглядите удивленным, доктор.

— Как ты думаешь, чудовище, — нежно-нежно, с привкусом сумасшествия сказал доктор. Затем обвел рукой пространство: — После всего вот этого я еще могу удивляться?

— Проверим?

— Не надо! — поднял руки Боунс и отступил на шаг. — Я думал, что перестал удивляться, когда познакомился со вторым Споком, но потом нас с Кирком и Ухурой закинуло в другую вселенную, а там еще и третий оказался, сволочь бородатая. Зато наш ушастый калькулятор еще три недели старался мне на глаза не попадаться. Пока он какой-то мутировавшей дрянью пол-экипажа не заразил, просто потому что сразу со своей царапиной ко мне не пришел. Деликатный наш. Задолбался я тогда объяснять, что один индивид в разном окружении и обществе будет реагировать и демонстрировать совершенно разные поведенческие реакции. А уж во всей той Терранской, мать ее, Империи, вулканец был едва ли не самым нормальным.

Доктор опять закопался в данные своих приборов и не заметил, как трое сверхлюдей переглянулись. Хан едва заметно повел головой влево и вниз, и Ренд легко прочитал приказ молчать. И вместо обсуждений решил успокоить разволновавшегося двойника. Осторожно дотронулся до основания шеи и провел линию вверх, до кромки роста волос, а потом кончиками пальцев погладил за ухом. Здорово, когда ты знаешь, как сделать самому себе приятно.

Тем временем доктор опять возмущенно шипел.

— Нет. Разве у сверхлюдей могут быть проблемы со слухом? Тогда вот, я даже напишу. Нет, — ткнул Боунс паддом в грудь Хана. Потом недовольно поджал губы и положил планшет на стол.

Ренд беззвучно хмыкнул. Ему было интересно, этот человек вообще понимает, что мало кто мог вот так откровенно говорить Хану «нет»? Если не упоминать даже о том, что такие рисковые редко выживали и уж точно не были обласканы подобным взглядом. И чувствует ли, как его приучают говорить это самое «нет».

Он знает.

Филипп вздохнул и положил голову ему на плечо. Эти его способности всегда здорово выматывали парня, но сейчас он почти не применял их, просто поделился своими личными наблюдениями. И пусть кто-то скажет, что это чудо — слабее него! 

Тем временем доктор дошел до той грани, когда начинал высказывать свое недовольство прямо Хану в лицо.

— Я не генетик! И я не полезу в это всё. Максимум, что я могу сделать, это попытаться медикаментозно, но, главное, осторожно и медленно выправить его метаболизм. Ну, или встать над ним и заставить целый день есть, чтобы питательных веществ хватило и на мозговую деятельность и на остальной организм. Издеваться над ребенком я не буду! Тем более не зная всех тонкостей его способностей. Если уж мне вулканца приходилось тыкать иголкой наугад, то здесь вообще нет никакой гарантии. — Доктор выдохнул, и устало опустил плечи. — Я мог бы попросить одного старого вулканца попытаться помочь ему. Заодно и способности изучить и расширить. Но ты ведь не отпустишь его.

— Вулканцы никогда не будут помогать нам.

— Этот — будет. Он любопытен. Если я правильно попрошу, поможет.

— Правильно?

— Старый Спок немного сентиментален, как это ни странно звучит. И он еще помнит своего доктора. Это будет жестоко, но он поймет.

Глаза доктора, смотрящего на них, были какие-то странные, слишком потерянные, больные. Это было неприятно, и Ренд чувствовал, как Фил неуютно передергивает плечами и жмется к нему сильнее. 

— Никаких вулканцев. Ты сам сделаешь это. 

Доктор снова с возмущением посмотрел на Хана. Короткая битва взглядов закончилась тем, что МакКой снова поджал губы, выражая всё свое недовольство, но, словно что-то поняв, сдался.

— Я подумаю, что могу сделать. Но кроить его заново не буду. Проклятье, я хочу хоть время от времени отдыхать от всей этой жути. И, желательно, вас. Я доктор, а не Фея Крестная, и карету вам из тыквы выпили, и мышей приодень, и тапочки в хрусталь преврати. Что вам потом захочется?

— Вы сами задали этот вопрос, доктор.

И тут Ренда осенило. Их доктор был склонен к мелодраматизму, лишним переживаниям на пустом месте и в крайней степени — самоуничижению. Но в том ритме, что задавал ему Хан, на это просто не оставалось времени. Более того, ставя все новые и новые цели, Хан наполнял жизнь этого человека смыслом. Стягивал, связывал, спутывал. И если раньше Ренд считал, что доктор излишне своеволен, беззастенчиво пользуясь склонностью их главы потакать своим капризам и дурному характеру, то сейчас вдруг увидел, как неотвратимо МакКой поддается на все манипуляции и слова, как смиряет свой нрав, принимая чужие требования, но не противореча при этом себе. 

И действительно, ты посмотри, породистый бигль.

Фил на его мысли возмутился. Осторожно сжал пальцы, заглянул в глаза. Ренд просто кивнул. Да, действительно.

— Так, стоп! — снова поднял руку доктор, невидящим взглядом смотря куда-то над плечом Хана. — Филипп в нашем мире недавно, так? А у него эта привязка по крови есть? Идентичная ли она той, что есть у вас?

Не став даже дожидаться их слов, доктор круто развернулся на каблуках и кинулся к стеклянному шкафу, доставая из него образцы крови и какие-то колбы, опознать которые они даже не пытались. И вообще, после случая с реанимацией Евлонски и той странно сиреневой гадостью, они всё больше убеждались, что громкое сравнение с Богом, абсолютная уверенность в таланте и способностях их доктора были отнюдь не беспочвенны. Так что оба Филиппа Ренда заткнулись и просто наблюдали за четкими уверенными движениями МакКоя.

Через пятнадцать минут, когда пришелец из другого мира начал беспокойно ерзать на жестком столе, Боунс наконец вспомнил об их присутствии. 

— Смотрите, — сказал он, подходя к своей большой прозрачной доске. На нее тут же вывелись какие-то данные, мало о чем говорившие лично Ренду, но явно бывшие как сами собой разумеющиеся для доктора. Появившиеся рядом цепочки ДНК хоть и вызывали довольно неприятные ассоциации, но думать об этом было некогда, МакКой снова заговорил: — Если их сравнивать, то можно выделить места совпадений и различий. На самом деле, их не так уж и много, человеческое ДНК на 90% совпадает с ДНК свиньи, это прямо как лозунг для вегетарианства. Но даже при тех сотых долях различий, они как… как космос! Неудивительно, что всякие игры с ними я ненавижу одинаково и всё равно почему-то влезаю. И если теперь сравнивать вот эти места у разных вариантов одного Филиппа Ренда, можно увидеть различия. Вот они. Это как раз то, что дает одному из них подключать ранее неиспользованные ресурсы мозга. Но, знаете, разница оказалась не в этом. Я этого сразу не заметил, но тут даже удивляться нечему. С вами хоть всю анатомию заново переучивай. С гребанными инопланетянами и то легче, там хотя бы и надежды нет обнаружить органы на своих местах. А тут всегда неожиданности! В общем, у вас и без того странный гормональный фон, хуже чем у вулканцев в пон-фарр, — кивнул доктор во вполне определенную сторону, подтверждая, что язвительность для него более чем привычка. Он вряд ли даже сам заметил, как проехался по весьма опасной теме привязанности и страсти их Хана, который отреагировал на такое разве что едва заметно углубившимся уголком губ. Боунс ходит по тонкому льду, заключил Ренд, продолжая прислушиваться к его трепу. — Но повышенное содержание окситоцина и пролактина я всё же должен был заметить. Да еще и при том странном сочетании, в котором они были. Ты говорил, что первый срыв был у женщины, так? — посмотрел доктор на Хана. — Дело в том, что вашу семью скрепили именно на гормональном уровне. Окситоцин еще называют «гормоном материнства», а пролактин так же способствует запоминанию «отцами» своего потомства. Знаете, использовать такие древние инстинкты в сочетании с гормонами, это просто гениально! Но… Вас связали… материнскими инстинктами. Это потрясающе.

Было и раньше заметно, что плечи Боунса немного подрагивают, но, когда он повернулся к ним, с этой полуопущенной головой, щурящимися глазами, с разбегающимися от них совершенно солнечными морщинками, и самое главное — беззвучно смеясь, даже у Ренда ноги немного подкосились. Он вообще как-то не смог вспомнить, чтобы язвительный доктор улыбался, а тут просто наповал. На самом деле это была очаровательная, очень мягкая улыбка, делавшая своего владельца каким-то особенно ранимым и живым. А еще подчеркивала, что он всё же весьма красивый и привлекательный мужчина.

Во всяком случае, если судить по напрягшейся спине Хана, стоящего перед ними.

— Теперь осталось разгадать, что заводит механизм агрессии. Но это должно быть проще, чем удалять гланды у зенойского иглобрюха!

— Почему? — округлил глаза Фил.

Доктор снова обернулся, делая этот шикарный трюк с закатыванием глаз и прочей сногсшибательной мимикой:

— Потому что гланды иглобрюха соответствуют его размерам. А он, надо заметить, размером с динозавра. Это была самая дурацкая из проведенных мной операций — в скафандре, в пасти какой-то дряни, зубы у которой частоколом в три ряда. Да после того как мы его поймали! Чего не сделаешь ради науки! Всё, идите отсюда. Такие вещи лучше делать по свежим следам, пока я сам не запутался.

Отвернувшись к своей доске, продолжающей выводить какие-то данные, Боунс полностью погрузился в этот странный мир формул, химии, физиологии и боги знают чего еще. Ренд не собирался забивать себе этим голову. Как-то ему пришлось изображать тихого заучку-медбрата, дабы добраться до одного склизкого гада, так вот, той практики вполне хватило. Парень надолго запомнил, что кишки, чужие анализы и докучливые нудные пациенты — это не его. Да и Филу от этого становилось не по себе. Проведя большую часть жизни в лаборатории, а остальное время в качестве ручного предсказателя, мальчишка пугался всех этих терминов, крови и медицинских инструментов. Хотя доктору вон доверял почти беспрекословно.

— И мороженого не переедайте! — крикнул им вдогонку Боунс. — Лечить ваши гланды тоже не большое удовольствие.

Ренд хотел ответить на это, но мысли буквально выбило из его головы, когда сквозь большое окно перед лабораторией, он увидел, как к доктору подходит Хан, так близко, что почти касается грудью изогнутой спины. Как длинные белые пальцы скользят по руке с еще заметным шрамом. Как, прикрывая глаза, он что-то говорит на ухо МакКою. И с одной стороны до безумия хотелось узнать, отчего тот замер словно статуя, а с другой такое любопытство явно лишнее. 

Схватив его за руку, Филипп вытащил двойника в коридор. 

— Так какое мороженое ты любишь? — сжал он худые плечи, позволяя обожанию и некому благоговению просачиваться не только в чувства, но и во взгляд. — Ну, значит, будем пробовать всё. И попытайся угадать, какое люблю я!

***

— Капитан?

Кирк моргнул, сбрасывая с себя лишние мысли, и повернулся к своему старшему помощнику.

— Да, мистер Спок?

Рядом с вулканцем стояла собранная и вытянутая Ухура.

Шесть дней назад «Энтерпрайз» отправили на патрулирование дальнего сектора, что можно было трактовать как временную ссылку с глаз подальше. Во всяком случае, именно так чувствовал себя капитан. Расследование похищения Джоанны МакКой зашло в тупик, и официальными властями был сделан вывод, что оно как-то связано со странным поведением и дальнейшим исчезновением ее отца. Против их доктора пока никаких обвинений не поступало, но Кирк сомневался, что адмиралтейство так просто проглотит байку о полной непричастности Боунса к произошедшему с Робертсом. А вот пока тот не очнулся, ни у кого не было прямых доказательств виновности МакКоя, уж они со Споком об этом позаботились. Пока вулканец организовывал физическое алиби в тот день, сам Джим успел слегка подчистить хвосты в электронике и записях видеокамер. И всё же… И всё же, они точно знали, что Леонард это сделал. Оттого было тяжелее вдвойне.

— Лейтенант Ухура перехватила переговоры. Я не одобряю подобных действий, но, должен признать, иногда это может быть рационально.

— То есть ты признаешь, что ради дела можно и пошпионить? — хитро сощурился сидящий в капитанском кресле Кирк. Затем посмотрел на Ухуру: — Что удалось узнать?

— Тринадцать часов назад USS «Атланта» послала сообщение о бунте на борту. Больше она не выходила на связь. Все контакты потеряны, об экипаже ничего не известно, — четко доложила связистка. — Судя по переговорам, Звездный Флот решил пока не предавать это огласке. Но при анализе самого сообщения я кое-что нашла. Думаю, это будет важно.

— Что там? — встал он, чтобы подойти вместе со Споком и Ухурой к ее консоли. 

— Я разложила звуковые дорожки. И обнаружила это, — протянула она ему наушник.

Кирк с сомнением посмотрел на него, ведь звук вполне можно было вывести и на коммуникатор, но, видно, это было что-то настолько важное, что лучше перестраховаться. Капитан должен полностью доверять своему экипажу, а утаивание фактов в такой ситуации не только порождает массу домыслов, но и вредит сплоченности команды. Не говоря уже о том, что в такой трудный период (трудный хотя бы для капитана и старшего офицерского состава) стоило показать, как важен каждый из них, и то, что ни от кого так просто не отступятся.

Но, услышав голос, отдающий приказ убить всех, Джим понял, как Ухура была права. Ему понадобилось прокрутить запись не менее трех раз, чтобы окончательно поверить в реальность происходящего. Голос был не совсем тот, что помнил капитан, но что-то в интонациях, властности и спокойствии одновременно было узнаваемо до дрожи.

— Как это возможно? Прошло два года, неужели кто-то опять решил выпустить этого… монстра? Спок, надо как-то осторожно узнать, все ли криокапсулы на месте. 

— Я уже проверил. 

— Когда только успел? — выразительно посмотрел на него капитан.

— По моим данным персонал Хранилища за последний год менялся шесть раз. Трое из уволившихся затем отправились в дальние путешествия, один погиб от несчастного случая. Так же, шестьдесят две капсулы подменены аналогичными, с нежизнеспособными клонами внутри. Кроме того, пять дней назад капсула за номером Ноль-Ноль была похищена. 

— То есть у нас сейчас где-то разгуливают шестьдесят два сверхчеловека, а одно моральное чудовище захватило USS «Атланту». Правильно я понимаю? Уф-ф, — выдохнул он, промаргиваясь. Джим чувствовал странное облегчение, несмотря на весь ужас свалившихся новостей. Опершись на консоль, он помотал головой и с надеждой посмотрел на Спока: — Значит, если капсулу Ноль-Ноль выкрали только пять дней назад, то… Боунса забрал не **он**?

— Капитан, пока все факты указывают на то, что доктор МакКой добровольно находится с Ханом Нуньеном Сингхом. 

— Не смей так говорить! — мигом разозлился Кирк. Да, эти подозрения разрывали его день за днем, да, он боялся даже внутренне произносить эти имена вместе, но всё же проклятая прямота Спока действовала как смазанное ядом лезвие. — Не смей! Он бы никогда на такое не пошел!

— Мой долг напомнить вам, капитан, что доктор МакКой крайне привязан к своей дочери и, поддавшись эмоциям, мог пойти на многое.

— Ты ни черта не понимаешь, Спок.

Бросив взгляд на замершую рядом Ухуру, он оглянулся. Сулу, Чехов, доктор Маркус и остальные смотрели на него с какой-то грустью, словно тоже… 

— Вы что, тоже считаете, что Боунс мог добровольно перейти на сторону Хана? Серьезно? 

— Хану есть, что предложить доктору, — тихо проговорила Кэрол. — Жизнь.

Он помотал опущенной головой, словно не веря, что они это всё всерьез. Что это вообще может происходить на его корабле. С его людьми. 

— Капитан, я понимаю, что Леонард МакКой был вашим другом со времен Академии, и вы крайне привязаны к нему. Но нельзя избегать фактов, полагаясь на чувства. Это нерационально. 

— Какие тебе факты нужны кроме тех, что Боунс не раз спасал жизни каждого здесь находящегося? Разве он не вытаскивал тебя, Сулу, из того завала? Или не выбесил наноргов так, что они забыли о тебе, Павел, и измывались над ним несколько часов? И вы думаете, он так испугается за свою жизнь, что предаст нас всех? Предаст то, ради чего жил и боролся? Спок, ну кому бы как не тебе знать, что он действительно собирался умирать от этой чертовой болезни?

— Иногда страх долгой и мучительной смерти многое меняет. Леонард так долго боролся за всех нас, столько сделал. Однажды он должен был подумать и о себе самом. Ты ведь сам его постоянно об этом просил, — коснулась его предплечья Кэрол. 

Джим потерся о ее руку щекой, принимая поддержку. Но губы его были сжаты, а небольшая складочка меж бровей и рта говорила, что он не согласен. Не разделяет, не готов.

— Вы сами знаете, — продолжил размышления вулканец, — что та ситуация девять дней назад не обошлась без участия доктора МакКоя. Более того — он был на борту «Энтерпрайз». И что-то забрал. Я могу попытаться восстановить данные с нашего главного сервера, ту часть информации, что была удалена при вторжении. Декодировка займет тридцать семь часов. Разумеется, я буду проводить ее вне рабочего времени, в этом случае мои служебные дела не пострадают. Но вероятность того, что мне удастся это сделать — девяносто три процента. Тогда мы поймем, что именно хотел утаить от нас доктор. 

— Информация? Ты считаешь, именно она нужна была Хану? Да, Спок, я тоже умею читать настолько явные послания, он ведь тоже был тут. Ну не за Йориком же они приходили!

— Трибблом? — даже приоткрыла рот Маркус. — Он тоже пропал? Кирк, помнишь того триббла, которого доктор оживил кровью Хана? Это ведь был Йорик?

Все на мостике начали переглядываться, впервые соотнеся корабельную шутку с вездесущим трибблом, которого регулярно вылавливали из самых дальних местечек судна, и теми событиями. Спок же приподнял бровь и кинул взгляд на Кэрол. А затем посмотрел на Джима, который, разумеется, знал судьбу своего «кровного брата». 

— Да ладно вам! Вы можете представить Боунса, убивающего маленький комок шерсти? Который спас мне жизнь! Ну привязался он к нему, что с того? Кто-то тут что-то имел против Йорика? 

— Дело не в триббле, капитан, — склонил голову Спок. — А в отношениях доктора и Хана. 

— В каких еще отношениях?

— Вы сами знаете. Доктор МакКой всегда довольно неадекватно реагировал на его имя. И отчего-то не захотел раскрывать процесса и формулу создания сыворотки, оживившей вас. У меня есть основания подозревать, что они еще тогда вступили в сговор.

— Спок, ты в своем уме? Какой к черту сговор?

— Как вы знаете, капитан, те сутки, когда доктор разрабатывал сыворотку, он провел практически в изоляции наедине с Ханом. И по моим наблюдениям, сверхчеловек не всегда находился под действием препаратов. Когда я в сопровождении охраны пришел его забрать, Хан не оказал сопротивления, но был полностью свободен. Более того, он был в одежде доктора. Логично предположить, что у них было время для общения. Как и то, что своими успехами МакКой мог быть обязан именно сверхчеловеку, ведь всем известно, что он врач общей практики и далек от генетики. 

Темные глаза Спока фактически просверлили череп Кирка и хорошенько там всё перетрясли. Взаимопонимание между капитаном и его старшим помощником всегда было залогом плодотворной работы. Но вот то, что улавливал сейчас Джим, весьма и весьма его удивляло.

— И взамен на моё спасение Боунс что-то ему пообещал? Свободу? Так ты думаешь? — Опустившись в кресло, капитан еще раз всё проанализировал. Сопоставил, что знал сам, слова Спока, общую обстановку и собственные чувства. И сделал неутешительные для себя выводы. Капитан Кирк знал, что вулканцы не лгут, но и верить каждому их слову — весьма опрометчиво. А в паутине, сплетенной тут Споком, вообще легко запутаться. — Я всё равно не верю. Даже ради меня и Джо вместе взятых, он не пошел бы на такое. И «Атланта»… Боунс ценил все ваши жизни, он бы никогда не рискнул ими. Спок, как только восстановишь данные из информационной, сообщи мне. 

Кирк чувствовал себя ужасно. Ему просто до безумия не хватало вечного брюзжания, ядовитого тона и поддержки своего доктора. Не хватало той надежности и заботы. 

— Ich halte dich.*

— Что? — посмотрела на него Кэрол. — Джим, всё будет хорошо. Ты обязательно во всем разберешься. Я знаю, что мы никогда не заменим его тебе, но мы…

— Да, всё будет хорошо. Мы и с этим справимся. А тебе стоило бы остаться на Земле и поберечь вас, — сжал он руку девушки. В его ладони она была такой маленькой и хрупкой, что Джим сразу вспоминал, что обязан заботиться о ней. Обо всех заботиться. В конце концов, это была не только обязанность их вредного доктора. — Ты был готов идти за мной даже к звездам. Я пойду за тобой даже во тьму. Ich halte dich, Боунс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ты веришь, что мы еще встретимся?  
> Веришь?  
> Я верю вместе с тобой.  
> Ты продолжаешь бороться, когда лежишь на земле?  
> Продолжаешь?  
> Я борюсь вместе с тобой.  
> Тебе страшно потерять все?  
> Ты ненавидишь?  
> Я ненавижу вместе с тобой.  
> Нужен ли я тебе, когда ты смотришь вниз?  
> Прыгнешь?  
> Я прыгну вместе с тобой.
> 
> *Бигль... Ну разве доктор на него похож? ;) http://2krota.ru/uploads/posts/2009-05/1241249351_pes-34.jpg
> 
> *Я удержу тебя.


	20. Глава 20 "Сожги мою тень"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Боунс в ромашках)) https://66.media.tumblr.com/80a8abfd1a13aa56480b02e8ab27240b/tumblr_n1uhurknCJ1rtk4rzo4_250.gif

_I have burned my tomorrows  
And I stand inside today  
At the edge of the future  
And my dreams all fade away_

_And burn my shadow away  
(Unkle — Burn My Shadow)*_

— Пап, а давай собачку заведем?

Идущий рядом Ренд неприлично хрюкнул, три пары глаз посмотрели на счастливого родителя с неподдельным интересом, а сам Боунс несколько раз попытался открыть рот, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, но банально ничего не смог придумать. Поэтому в итоге вздохнул:

— Правильно говорят, что дети нам еще за всё отомстят. Какая собачка, Джо? Ты бы ещё пони попросила! У тебя есть трибблы. 

— Трибблы это не то! Я хочу, чтобы с кем-то можно было побегать, поиграть. Мне скучно! — попытались разбудить его совесть. Она уже давно поняла, что с папой простые номера не проходят, поэтому совмещала самые убойные приемчики милой девочки и наглость Джима, который научил его ребенка черт знает чему. — Мама мне не разрешает собаку заводить, говорит, что у Квентина, ее нынешнего мужа, аллергия. Но мне так хочется…

— То есть ты вытащила меня погулять, только чтобы попросить собаку?

— Я же не думала, что снова дождь пойдет! А тебе полезно подышать свежим воздухом! — состроила она из себя очень заботливую.

Нет, он не отрицает, прогуляться было совсем неплохо. Леонард уже как-то забыл, что такое выйти из лаборатории под открытое небо. Тем более, когда многочасовой ливень закончился, долина вокруг базы неожиданно зацвела. Теперь они шли по зелено-разноцветному лугу в сопровождении сверхлюдей, которые совсем не чувствовались конвоем. Скорее так же удивленно, как и Боунс, оглядывались вокруг, пытаясь вынырнуть из привычного вчера в это новое сегодня. Ну и мокли так же вместе. Потому что находились в богами забытом месте, в котором тучи налетали за пару минут и обрушивали на гуляющих потоки воды.

— Мне полезно поспать! 

— Ты опять поздно лег? — сочувствующе погладила его по руке Джо, решив зайти с другой стороны.

— Лучше спроси, спал ли я вообще! Извини, зеленоглазка, не хотел на тебя кричать. Но всё равно, меня этими приемчиками не взять. Вся в мать, — закатил он глаза. 

— Не вся, — накрутила она на палец локон, завившийся от влажности. — Глаза твои. И вообще, я у тебя не сехлата прошу!

— Ты бы еще ручного вулканца попросила!

— А что, я не против! Мне нравится Спок!

— Спок нравится только тебе и Джиму.

— Ну, Джим мне тоже нравится.

— Боже, Джоанна, тебе двенадцать лет! И тебе должен нравиться этот развязный мальчик, которого что-то там поет о космической любви.

— Фу-у, папа, у меня хороший вкус на мужчин! Что-то мне должно было от мамы достаться, кроме этих кудряшек!

— Почему ты решила, что вкус у тебя от мамы? — оскорбился Боунс.

— Ну она же выбрала тебя! А вот у тебя его вообще нет.

— Черт, меня уделала двенадцатилетняя соплячка!

— Видно, это наследственное, доктор, — радостно заявил Ренд.

Он посмотрел на светлокудрое мокрое чудо, по недоразумению бывшее его ребенком. Самым-самым лучшим, что происходило в его жизни, самым лучшим, что он мог создать. Нет ничего и никого, кем бы он гордился так сильно. 

— Доктор, ну ладно они, — кивнул встречавший их у дверей ангара Хантер, — но вы-то должны были вспомнить про силовое поле от дождя. Или хотя бы зонтик.

— Когда меня вытащили из лаборатории, я собирался немного подремать прямо за столом среди пробирок. Какой к черту зонт? Открываю я глаза, и оказывается, что стою посреди цветущей пустыни, за ушами у меня какие-то ромашки, а сверху капает.

— Ой, вы такой концерт пропустили! — поделился восторгами парень со свисающей и капающей рыжей челкой. — Доктор так возмущался, когда очнулся. Ты что, правда не помнишь, как мы гулять выходили?

— Не стоит напоминать. Он может вспомнить и как Филипп вас отговаривал, — посоветовал вышедший из основного здания Хан. 

Он почти не смотрел на ступени старой железной лестницы, по которой сам МакКой ходил так, будто она вот-вот рассыплется под ним. Длинные сильные ноги легко преодолевали это такое сомнительное пространство. Асимметричный свитер, слишком свободный по нижнему краю, прикрывал правое бедро с явно пристегнутой к нему кобурой, подчеркивая мощность правого. Точно так же, как натянутая на плечах, мягкая даже на вид ткань покорно облегала каждую впадинку и изгиб сильных рук и ключиц, во всей красе демонстрируя каждое их движение и переливы мышц. Зачесанные, черные, как его зрачки, волосы. Глаза такие светлые, ледяные и живые, словно ртуть под изморозью. С мягкой походкой приближающегося хищника. Завораживающе красивый и опасный зверь, который явно собирается вонзить свои клыки в его плоть. 

— Как прошла прогулка?

Вот та конструкция на лице сверхчеловека, тщетно выдаваемая им за улыбку, вызывала в Боунсе желание еще немного погулять, и по возможности подальше отсюда, ибо ничего хорошего не обещала. Он как-то резко вспомнил и вчерашний разговор, и то, как час назад прокурсировал мимо со взглядом совы, неожиданно выпихнутой из дупла на солнышко, и словами: «Гарсон, кофе». Язвить и говорить жуткие вещи у него явно рефлекс.

— Отлично, — за всех ответила сияющая Джо, утопающая в его куртке. — Мы промокли. Папа обещал мне собачку.

— Ничего я не обещал. Но можешь попросить потом у Джима подарить тебе сенбернара. Пусть твоя мама порадуется, — хмыкнул он, нахлобучивая на голову дочери полотенце. Руки не слушались, одеревенев без лекарств, которые он просто забыл принять, да еще и от холода. Но он продолжал растирать мокрые светлые волосы Джо.

— А вы садист, доктор! — подал ему второе полотенце Хантер.

Непослушные пальцы выпустили ткань, и полотенце мягко спланировало на пол, прямо в лужу, накапавшую с них. Философски пожав плечами, МакКой потянулся за еще одним.

— Куда-то собрались? — махнул он головой на готовый к отлету флаер, отвлекая всех от неловкой паузы.

Хан смерил его взглядом, немного сощуривая свои невыносимые глаза и явно отмечая и неловкость рук, и посеревшие губы, и пробивающуюся щетину, и облепившую тело мокрую рубашку. Разумеется, по сравнению с холеным и каким-то теплым сверхчеловеком, выглядел он жалкой приблудившейся дворнягой.

— Да. У вас пять минут на подготовку, — посмотрел он в сторону замерших навытяжку сверхлюдей. 

Вместе с ними удалось спровадить и Джо, строго напомнив, что гипо от простуды еще никто не отменял. После этой страшной угрозы она предпочла сбежать переодеваться. А вот ему горячий душ и сухая одежда пока не грозили.

— Хан, — едва ли не за рукав дернул его Фил, заглядывая в лицо. — Может… останетесь? 

— Ты что-то опять видел? — сразу насторожился Ренд. А Леонард навострил уши. Ему до сих пор было непонятно, чего же такого сверхособенного в этом сверхчеловеке. Нет, он знал, что взрыв на его шаттле предсказал именно Филипп, но до конца так и не поверил.

— Просто чувство… Нехорошо мне. Холодно.

Хан снова смерил его взглядом, но в этот раз паренек не стушевался, как обычно, а стойко вынес довольно тяжелый оценивающий взгляд.

— У нас не будет другого времени переправить всех на корабль. Мы и так рискуем каждый раз, когда он слишком близко подходит к Земле. Транспортация такого количества людей слишком энергозатратное дело, мы можем и не найти подходящий источник. Что именно ты чувствуешь?

— Я… не знаю, — опустил голову мальчишка. — Так бывает иногда. Я пытался, но не вижу. 

— Ой, если бы я всегда видел, что у пациента болит, их было бы куда меньше. А так я просто знаю, и этого иногда достаточно, малыш.

— Док, после таких слов я к тебе лечиться не пойду, — оглядел его с ног до головы Ренд. 

Как Леонард заметил, в этот раз при появлении двойника в зоне видимости, а тем паче, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он его хватать не пытался. И даже засунул руки в карманы куртки. Хоть и смотрели оба щенками приблудными. Можно предположить, что их «чувствительность» к друг другу именно потому и проявляется, что в момент прикосновений способности делятся на двое. 

— Мы возьмем с собой Хантера, а Ренд останется с вами. Доволен? — спросил Хан почему-то у него. Боунс на всякий случай кивнул. — Нам надо поговорить, Леонард.

После этих волшебных слов остальные сверхи словно куда-то испарились, а вот он почувствовал холодок по спине не только из открытых дверей ангара, за пределами которого поливало так, будто небо решило переместить сюда океан. На самом деле Боунс этого ждал еще с самого появления Хана. Да к черту, если бы этот сероглазый монстр с полным набором генетических и психологических отклонений не поднял этот вопрос вчера, доктор бы сам не выдержал. Это создавало лишнее напряжение, а он и без того постоянно чувствовал себя ходящим по лезвию.

— Это последние из тех, кого мы можем разбудить без твоей сыворотки. Остальных мы заберем с собой спящими. Дальше — космос. Ты видел только часть. Не самую проблематичную. И я должен тебе доверять, прежде чем ты столкнешься с ними. 

— Только меня не устраивают методы, которыми ты этого доверия добиваешься.

— Методы не имеют значения, пока мы готовы их принимать. Посмотри на себя, Леонард. Ты так очевидно собираешься отрицать все мои притязания на себя, но рано или поздно твоё собственное тело сдастся. Ваши инстинкты так просты и последовательны. Пройдет еще несколько дней, недель или месяцев, и ты будешь желать меня так же, как я желаю тебя сейчас. Именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты принял решение, — Хан показательно медленно поднял раскрытую руку и коснулся пальцем его виска, — сначала здесь. Чтобы ты смог доверять мне так же, как я тебе. И никак иначе.

— Доверять? Тебе? Я еще не настолько выжил из ума для этого. Ты как Бугимэн из детских сказок. Я никогда не понимал, почему Джо их так боялась, пока ты не проснулся.

— Но ты меня не боишься.

— Нет! Лично мне бояться уже нечего. Я боюсь того, на что ты способен. Того, что ты делаешь, как само собой разумеющееся. 

— Я защищаю то, что мне дорого. Разве ты делаешь не то же самое? Защищаю в прямой зависимости от того, с какой силой нас ненавидят и хотят убить. Когда-то только встать во главе человечества было для нас шансом выжить. И я это сделал. И как ты знаешь, даже это не спасло мою семью. 

— Но скольких ты уничтожил, идя к этой цели. Они стоили того? 

— Да! — Хан глубоко вздохнул сквозь приоткрытый рот, успокаивая что-то опасное, что-то, от чего тело доктора снова и снова покрывалось мурашками, а ноги слабели от ужаса. — Все стоили. А стоит ли твоя жизнь, жизнь твоей дочери, твоего мальчишки-капитана тех, кто пытался тебя убить? Один или семьдесят, доктор. 

— Мы слишком разные, чтобы понять друг друга в этом.

— Не разные, Леонард. Противоположные. Ты отдал себя взамен жизни Кирка. А что должен отдать я? Они — всё, что у меня есть. Они и ты. — Длинные пальцы сверхчеловека неспешно скользили по его лицу, вычерчивая линию скул, челюсти и подбородка. Едва-едва касаясь нижней губы, отчего по телу прошла обжигающая волна, а затем соскальзывая по шее к ключицам. — Поэтому мне нужна твоя преданность.

Леонард сжал ласкающую его руку за запястье. Теплые прикосновения действительно приятны и вызывают уже подзабытую внутреннюю дрожь. Длинные тонкие пальцы, ладони изящны, но нисколько не женственны, сильные даже на первый взгляд. Пульс бьется поспешно, но МакКой ему не верит. Поэтому всё, что позволяет себе чувствовать, это тепло. Тепло, которого так не достает его скрюченным от застоялой крови и холода рукам. Ему, уставшему смотреть, как всё вокруг гибнет. И на мгновение хотелось бы прижаться к этим рукам, почувствовать жар и страсть… 

Этот озлобленный мерзавец никогда не вызывал в нем физического отвращения, слишком много он повидал разных форм жизни, а Хан был пугающе, но по-своему красив. Как бывает красиво что-то смертоносное. Когда-то в музее он видел старинное оружие — холодная серая сталь в черных ножнах. Мальчиков всегда привлекают такие вещи. А мужчин — такие люди. Или сверхлюди.

Вот только МакКой не хочет риска. Он устал раздавать себя всем и каждому. Хочется оставить от себя хоть что-то, чего хватит на маленькую урну в семейном склепе. Но Хану нужно всё, на меньшее он не согласен. Сам Леонард, Джоанна, Джим, «Энтерпрайз», проклятая Джорджия и ненавистный Сан-Франциско. Нужно всё до капли. 

— У меня есть, кому быть преданным. А быть слугой двух господ не по мне.

— Я не собираюсь идти против твоих друзей. 

— Сейчас — может быть. А завтра? А через минуту? Пока — вы против всего человечества. И это я мог бы пережить. Но на их страже всегда будет «Энтерпрайз». Первыми, кто пострадает при любом исходе, будет моя семья.

— Вот видишь, ты тоже ставишь их выше всех остальных. Но разве не в этом суть доверия? Знать, что твои интересы будут соблюдены.

— Поэтому я и не могу его гарантировать. Мы, черт тебя подери, даже не Ромео с Джульеттой. Звездный Флот против твоих ребят? Ради чего? Потому что тебе трахаться не с кем? Так найди. Меня в это нечего втягивать. У меня и без тебя проблемы с триббловой скоростью размножаются. А с тобой и твоими запросами так вовсе времени даже на кровать, чтобы в ней спать не хватает, не то что на что-то другое. 

— Ты высказался? — звучало с некой угрозой. Хан коснулся горячими губами пальцев МакКоя, сжатых на запястье сверхчеловека, чуть прихватывая костяшки, и будь он проклят, если это не одно из самых эротичных действий, что с ним когда-то происходило. — Сейчас ты пойдешь, примешь свои лекарства, согреешься и выспишься. Потому что когда я вернусь, то собираюсь трахать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не поймешь, что я твоя главная проблема.

— Нет.

— Останови меня, Леонард. 

Опустив руку, Хан снова посмотрел тем взглядом, которым словно брал его здесь, на бетонном полу ангара. И с одной стороны это было крайне унизительно, но с другой Боунс чувствовал, как внутри живота нарастает горячая волна. Замерзшее и застывшее тело резко ожило, ощутив рядом с собой источник жара и какой-то уже совершенно не затаенной страсти, обычно так тщательно закрытой железным контролем, а сейчас пылко жмущейся к его холодной мокрой коже. 

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, не сомневайся.

***

Приняв холодный душ и позавтракав тостами с персиковым джемом, который начал резко водиться на кухне, и кружкой кофе, по словам Ренда, приготовленного «сами-догадайтесь-доктор-кем», он так и не смог уснуть. Измяв себе все бока и заполучив шикарнейшую мигрень, впивающуюся в мозг, как Джим в яблоко, он плюнул на попытки уснуть и вернулся в лабораторию. 

Ему не хватало едва заметной вибрации звездолета, не хватало почти неслышного гула от многообразия техники вокруг. И, наверное, действительно не хватало звезд. Но самое главное, Леонард так страстно хотел оказаться сейчас на мостике «Энтерпрайз», и чтобы Кирк снова шало улыбался, Спок занудствовал, Сулу и Чехов оглядывались на них, как на бесплатный цирк, Ухура понимающе склоняла голову к плечу, а Скотти влезал со своими комментариями. Хотелось оказаться… дома.

Когда же он так сильно влип? Когда протянул флягу избитому, но почему-то сияющему мальчишке в шаттле? Когда протащил его на «Энтерпрайз»? Или когда согласился на ту авантюру на Нибиру? Ну точно не позже, потому что дальше события понеслись с такой скоростью, что Боунс и опомниться не успел, как оказался перед стеклом камеры, в которой они пытались сдерживать монстра из кошмаров. И лишь неумолимый фатум в итоге. Джим был обязан спасти свой корабль и своих людей, МакКой не мог отпустить его… дважды отпустить. И каждый должен был делать своё дело: Капитан — заботиться об экипаже, Доктор — заботиться о капитане. Всё остальное — последствия. И Хан тоже? Или он отправная точка? Джим влез в это дерьмо, когда убили Пайка, которого тот боготворил, не забывая притом радовать своими проделками. Он не мог иначе. Цепь замкнулась. Произошла естественная реакция.

Как ни крути, выходит, это он, Леонард МакКой, где-то облажался. Ему не стоило даже рта открывать рядом с тем, кто обращает все слова в прах, ему не стоило приближаться к нему, не стоило заглядывать в эту беспросветную бездну цвета стали и тьмы. Хану хватило малейшей слабости, чтобы подцепить его под ребра. Чертов ублюдок задел слабости каждого, походя, едва зная об этом. Ткнул Кирка в его отчаянную лихость, Споку показал, что такое боль и ярость, заставил Сулу рулить на грани возможностей, Чехов влез в инженерию, Скотти вообще остался без своей девочки! А вот у него забрали Джима. Его Джима. 

В итоге, кто же оказался слабым звеном?

Нет, ну с тем, что окружающие пользовались его безотказностью, добросердечием и профессиональными навыками — он свыкся. Но чтобы его еще и домогались? Леонард искренне считал, что пережил этот этап жизни более десяти лет назад, когда его ядовитый тон и мрачность начали распугивать любителей медицинских фетишей, да и вообще мальчиков в строгой докторской форме. Потом же ему стало не до того, чтобы обращать внимание, кто там и куда его хочет. Работа, развод, Академия, Джим Кирк, опять работа, космос… Всё как-то не располагало к тому, чтобы раздвигать ноги. Он слишком привык всё контролировать, быть ответственным. Девочки, так же как и редкие, но случавшиеся мальчики, всегда уходили от него довольными, и даже при сомнительной репутации на борту «Энтерпрайз» не было недостатка в поклонницах. И Кирк не раз подшучивал, что медосмотр пора приравнять к совращению доктора.

Но одно дело, когда с ним флиртуют хорошенькие научники — кому еще им глазки строить, не собственному же логичному начальнику? — и совсем другое, когда его собирался поиметь сверхчеловек и террорист в одном, надо признать, весьма своеобразном существе. Даже слишком своеобразном, на его вкус. Нет, он согласен, предложение звучало крайне интригующе, и что-то в нем заинтересованно оживало, в общем-то польщенное подобными желаниями. Только это, мать его, Хан, который использует любую лазейку, любую брешь как опору для своих планов. Леонард и без того дал ему достаточно поводов вертеть собой.

Хотя, после стольких размышлений, глупо будет не признавать, что у него от этого острого взгляда со звериной жаждой в глубине зрачков внутри всё в узел стягивается и в штанах оживает.

От этой мысли Боунс прихрюкнул и подавился бурбоном. Вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, он нагнулся, чтобы поднять скинутые со стола тюбики… 

— Док, уходим! — влетел в лабораторию взлохмаченный Ренд.

— Что? — приподнял голову над столом Боунс и тут же нырнул обратно.

Здание сотрясло с такой силой, что будь оно «Энтерпрайз», Боунс, не задумываясь, сказал бы, что за штурвалом Сулу в хорошем настроении, лавирующий в метеоритном потоке. Но сейчас было не до выяснения кто приделал базе варп-двигатель, поэтому МакКой на какое-то время закатился под стол, ощущая, как сверху падают приборы и каменные осколки крыши. В стене как-то даже не внезапно образовалась дыра, увеличивающаяся по мере того, как ее обстреливали из низко зависшего джампера. Кирпичная крошка смешивалась с искрами и зарядами фазеров, поднимая в воздух смесь пыли и дыма.

Секунда, минута или вечность?

Когда джампер сместился в сторону, Боунс перевернул стол и поспешно двинулся к одной из внутренних стен, стараясь не светить своим драгоценным задом, и поэтому не отрывал его от пола. Всё пространство полностью покрывала пыль и камни вперемешку с ошметками его оборудования, что не облегчало продвижения.

— Боунс! — снова вылез из-за двери чумазый Ренд. — Надо уходить!

Заметив движение, словно резвая гончая, джампер снова открыл огонь. Но к тому времени доктор уже добрался до сервера и буквально выдернул из него свою личную переносную базу. 

— Ренд, черт тебя подери, убери его! Я через стены не хожу! — заорал он.

— А я что, хожу? — огрызнулся парень из-за разнесенной перегородки между комнатой и лабораторией. — Отвлеките его хоть на секунду!

— Блядь, всё самому! Я доктор, а не краснорубашечник. 

Откуда у него в лаборатории фазер — лучше не спрашивать. Ну, Хан вон может и догадался бы в какой именно момент не уследил за доктором, и тот успел сунуть в сумку оружие, но лучше не надо. Особенно, если учитывать ситуацию. Установив его в огневой режим, доктор в обнимку с блоком памяти пополз к наиболее подходящей точке, откуда и бежать к выходу удобней, и до летающего пулемета достанет.

Кирк не зря хвалил меткость своего друга, отлично зная, что глазомер и твердость рук для доктора не менее важны, чем для стрелка. Поэтому он и не стал тратить заряды на мелочи, точно целясь в турбины. Почуяв опасность, пилот тут же развернул машину, покрывая огнем его угол комнаты. На доктора снова посыпались камни, и он еще раз сказал Звездному Флоту спасибо за форменку, спасавшую тело по крайней мере от порезов. И только от них, понял Боунс, когда на него чуть не упал приличный кусок стены и потолка. Перекатившись, он поднялся на четвереньки как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть Ренда с фазерным ружьем, и, не теряя времени, броситься к двери. 

Большая, не самая проворная птица, снова попыталась развернуться к нему, но к тому времени и МакКой и Ренд уже выскочили в коридор и под прощальный огонь бросились бежать. 

— Что происходит? — еще успевал он задавать вопросы.

— Не знаю, док. Фил и Джо в бункере, быстро туда. 

Они буквально скатились с лестницы и вышли в холл, когда туда же вломилась группа из шести человек. Ренд грубо выругался, без малейшего промедления открывая огонь. В этот момент он совершенно не походил на того мальчишку, что совсем недавно кидался тут в доктора тестом, или того, что мог заболтать даже колокол. Рядом с ним оказался еще один из этого жуткого племени сверхлюдей, гибкий, сильный, какой-то равнодушно-жестокий, с совершенно спокойным лицом расстреливающий ворвавшихся людей, продолжая при этом так быстро и ловко двигаться, что они в него просто не попадали.

Доктор, как известно, дураком быть не может, поэтому не стал тратить время на игры в суперменов, а под прикрытием Ренда бросился к двери в подвальное помещение, больше походящее на бункер. Это оказалось не так легко сделать. Где-то на полдороге его зацепило в бедро и пришлось снова преодолевать пространство ползком. Уже у двери он приподнялся на корточки и начал стрелять. 

— Ренд!

— Уходите.

Твердо. Слишком. 

Иногда Боунс забывал, что имеет дело с расой воинов. 

— Три минуты, Ренд. Мне нужно три минуты!

Коридор в этот раз показался слишком длинным, а двери совсем не хотели открываться. Код на замке он вводил твердыми руками. Времени на дрожь и страхи не было. Бросив блок памяти на стол, МакКой подбежал к ближайшей из двух оставшихся криокамер и начал набирать экстренный код разморозки. Это было неправильно, это было опасно. Но иногда надо просто делать. 

— Фил, здесь есть оружие?

Парень кивнул и, выпустив из рук Джо, бросился куда-то в сторону, без напоминаний выводя ружья в боевой режим.

— Сейчас мы его оттуда вытащим, — сказал МакКой на невысказанный вопрос в испуганных глазах. — Да просыпайтесь вы, ублюдки! Включайте мозги быстрее, мать вашу!

Быстрая разморозка была предназначена как раз для таких экстренных случаев. И если при обычной требовалась как минимум пятнадцатиминутная подготовка тела к жизни, то тут время шло на минуты. Но и этого было много. 

Боунс едва ли не задыхался от напряжения. Но при этом действовал четко и быстро, не собираясь размениваться на панику и лишние метания. Умение отстраниться было одним из основных, ценимых в медиках на службе. Умение оперировать в любой ситуации и положении, умение здраво рассуждать в критических ситуациях, умение просто не бояться. 

Так что, когда его схватили за горло, обрывая отборный поток ругани, в ответ он просто ударил сверхчеловека в нос кулаком и отскочил в сторону. 

— Да шевелитесь вы! Если с Рендом что-то случится, будете виноваты вы! — буквально орал на них доктор, к которому больше не подходил термин «добрый». Подтолкнув в сторону ничего не понимающих сверхов оружие, он приказал: — Фил, заблокируй дверь изнутри. Не спорь. Какого хрена вы встали? И где, блядь, Хан, когда он нужен?

Пара мужчин с нечитающимися пустыми взглядами ринулась в дверь едва ли не раньше, чем Боунс успел ее открыть. Даже сюда долетали звуки погрома.

Прекратившиеся буквально за пять шагов до выхода. 

У МакКоя выдался просто удивительный шанс оценить, чем, кроме силы, заносчивости и генокода, отличаются сверхлюди. Конкретно эти двое, что только что вышли из сна и снова попали в филиал ада, были не только предельно жестоки, но, едва разобравшись в принципах своего оружия, устроили полное уничтожение всем, кто успел или не успел ворваться в здание. Они шли против выстрелов фазеров так, словно действительно не боялись и не чувствовали боли. Из одной бойни в другую. Триста лет кровавыми следами. 

— На улице их джамперы, — бросил доктор, когда они закончили зачищать комнату, теперь залитую красным. — Кто-то может быть на втором этаже. Ренд!

Он лежал на полу, за распотрошенным диваном. Спутанная мокрая челка, бледная кожа, тело, распоротое от груди и до низа живота. Еще дышащий. 

— Сейчас я что-то придумаю, малыш, — упал рядом с ним Боунс. В кармане брюк был только лазерный скальпель да пара бесполезных сейчас гипо. Но это мелочи. Правда, мелочи. — Держись, Ренд. Сверхчеловек ты или нежная фея?

— Док… Ты шикарный! — выталкивая кровь изо рта, прошипел он. 

— Я долбанный идиот, который грандиозно вляпался. А ты лежи и не болтай. Потерпи, парень, я просто посмотрю. Вот так, и ничего страшного. Не закрывай глаза! Смотри на меня, слышишь?

— Так… слушать… или смотре… Док?

— Я сказал молчать!

— Фила… — он неопределенно дернул рукой, но Боунс всё понял.

— Я присмотрю за ним, пока ты будешь лечиться. 

— Он знал… как и куда.

— Кто? 

— Сингх. Который… оттуда. 

— Ты слишком много болтаешь. Заткнись, а я попробую стянуть артерии. 

Он уже знал, что Ренд прав. Тот, кто это сделал, перебил все жизненно важные органы и артерии. Сверхлюди были живучи, но такие повреждения не зарастить за несколько минут, слишком много.

Что-то на улице продолжало взрываться. В комнате остро пахло гарью, металлом и паленым мясом. Сердце Ренда перестало биться через две минуты и шестнадцать секунд.

Когда доктор поднял голову, он почти не узнал этот свой воплотившийся кошмар. Высокий, сильный, Хан словно стал меньше ростом, уже в плечах и приобрел совершенно сумасшедший взгляд. Подойдя к ним, встал на колени, ласково касаясь лица Ренда. Стер кровь у рта, поправил спекшуюся челку. Приоткрытые губы его мелко подрагивали, то растягиваясь, то поджимаясь, словно в беззвучной беседе с мертвым. Бесцветные глаза еще больше выцвели. На переносице кожа собралась в складки, как у дикого зверя. 

Одной рукой поддерживая Ренда на своих коленях, второй Леонард схватил Хана за шею, подтягивая к себе.

— Не смей, слышишь меня? Даже не смей ничего делать! — зашипел доктор, упираясь лбом в лоб этого монстра, разбуженного от долгого сна. — Ты останешься здесь, с теми, кому ты нужен. И не надо на меня рычать, чудовище. Лучше возьми его и помоги уложить Ренда в криокапсулу. Мне нужно оборудование. Черта с два я позволю кому-то умереть. 

— Я… позволяю. 

Матовые, с расширенными зрачками, глаза напротив. Клокочущее напряжение, словно готовый вырваться крик. Сходящий с ума дикий зверь.

Рука на шее расслабилась, а большой палец нежно погладил по рельефной скуле свое раненое чудовище. Голос доктора смягчился:

— Не в этот раз. Не со мной. Никогда больше. Хан?

Он прикрыл глаза, сильно вдохнул. Мышцы на щеках сокращались, отмеряя сдерживаемые бури, рассказывая о боли. На мгновение подался к ласкающей его руке…

А в следующее поднялся, махнув кому-то из своих людей:

— Помогите доктору.

МакКой проводил взглядом напряженную фигуру Хана, уходящего из комнаты и попутно отдающего команды. Власть и сила. И кровавый след от каждого шага. Чья — его семьи, виноватых или невинных? След всё равно тянется. Так что МакКою хочется уподобиться мифической Сигюн, но у него своя чаша и ноша.

Доктор опустил голову.

Тело Ренда забрали из его рук с такой бережной осторожностью, с какой только можно держать любимого человека. Как младенца, как дитя. Кто-то еще поставил на ноги Боунса. 

Еще через несколько минут он снова смотрел в покрытое инеем стекло, заляпанное кровью. Без надежды. Сыворотка из крови сверхчеловека вряд ли поможет другому сверху. Его раны — слишком серьезны. Он — мертв. И доктору не стоило давать надежду. Даже край ее показывать. Но одно исключение из правил каждый раз доказывало, что можно совершать невозможное. Можно и нужно. И им нужно это маленькое чудо и немалые усилия. 

Ренд…

Он ведь уже свой. Как Фил. Они оба почему-то свои. Оба притянуты к нему, спутаны, отданы. В мире, где, кажется, всё уже для него закончилось. А он продолжил цепляться за тех, кому был нужен, за тех, кого нельзя было не любить. Потому что они уже кого-то любили, потому что были способны на это. 

— Как я устал быть вашим проклятым Богом. Кто бы знал. И как мне иногда хочется придушить этого вашего Дьявола. Не реви, Фил. Я обязательно что-то придумаю. У меня выхода нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Я сжёг свои завтра  
> И сегодня я стою  
> На краю будущего  
> И все мои мечты исчезают


	21. Глава 21 "Lux ex Tenebris"

_And in this heart of darkness  
All hope lies on the floor;  
All love like flame is fleeting  
When there's no hope anymore  
(Apocalyptica feat. Matthias Sayer — Hope)*  
(Дополнительное муз.сопровождение:  
Rammstein — Ohne Dich  
Placebo — Devil In The Details)_

Когда Хан сказал «мы уходим», это звучало так весомо, что доктор только через какое-то время понял, насколько естественно подчинился приказу не своего капитана. 

— Куда мы отправимся? Хантер, не делай такую непроницаемую физиономию. Перед кем-то другим будешь в супермачо играть. Мне надо знать, что я могу взять, чтобы закончить исследования.

— На корабле уже готова лаборатория для тебя. Бери то, что действительно важно, — ровно и совершенно бесчувственно ответил здоровяк, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж.

Там всё погребено под толстым слоем каменной крошки, а в стенах зияют дыры. Неуютно и промозгло от повышенной влажности после переменного ливня.

— Корабле?

— Тот, который должен был забрать Шолохова и остальных, еще не успел уйти в варп, когда мы поняли. 

— Поняли? Что вы там, черт побери, поняли?

— То, что с нами ничего не произошло, а вот Фил про себя не пророчествует. Мы должны были вернуться только завтра, доктор. Здесь самые большие повреждения, — осмотрел лабораторию Хантер.

Точнее то, что от нее осталось. В стене не просто дыра, стены нет вообще, так же как и части потолка. Всё, что можно было разнести — превратилось в щепки и осколки. На полу два трупа. 

— Очаровательно, как сказал бы Спок. Я был здесь, когда начался обстрел из джампера. Ренд пришел за мной, и мы тут слегка побегали. Ну, знаешь, моим старым костям нужна иногда разминка. Кто эти двое — понятия не имею. 

— Их убрали наши. Судя по всему, они что-то тут искали. Доктор?

— Всю информацию по разработкам я держал на переносном жестком диске. Он сейчас в подвале, у Джоанны. Так, поставь сюда стол. Держи его. Всё остальное я так же хорошо прячу.

Часть воздуховода, смонтированного им чуть больше двух недель назад, осталась цела. Самая важная часть. Вскрыв железные панели, Боунс достал оттуда заветные пеналы с ампулами и запечатанными образцами. Доктора не зря считали параноиком и жутким паникером, но он всегда принимал подобное за комплимент и не собирался отпираться. В этом вопросе они часто сходились с Монтгомери, который был уверен, что только стандартными методами и инструментами хорошо содержать его красавицу невозможно, и тащил себе в запас всё, что только мог. Вот и он привык, что антидоты от очередного подцепленного командой вируса обязательно найдутся в неожиданном месте.

Даже с тем же фазером. Боунс был уверен, что Хан знает о нем. Но будет иметь в виду, а не лишать доктора опасной игрушки. Всё равно на них он действует только в боевом режиме, но доктора его наличие как—то успокаивало. Опять же, такой невысказанный жест доверия… И, пожалуй, одобрения. МакКой почему—то не сомневался, что этому сверхгению нравится его предусмотрительность и здоровая осторожность.

Сейчас он действительно собирал самое важное. Осторожно встав на колени, долго копался в мусоре на полу, выискивая остатки ампул из развороченных шкафов. Рана на бедре от такого снова открылась и начала кровоточить, но ему сейчас было не до обработки царапин.

А вот Хантер считал по-другому.

— Боунс, давай я соберу, какие найду, а ты потом возьмешь те, которые нужны. А пока себя в порядок приведи. Полчаса на сборы у нас есть, да и без тебя явно не улетим. Давай, док, не упрямься. Тебя в таком состоянии людям показывать нельзя. И это еще Хан не заметил, что тебя ранили.

— Мне тут мамочка не нужна. Кто из нас доктор, ты или я? Если тебе прямо так приспичило о ком-то заботиться, найди Йорика. А еще лучше, за Филиппом присмотри. Я пока переоденусь.

Хантер хмыкнул, но ушел. 

А он действительно быстро принял душ, затянул рану на бедре регенератором и переоделся в уже ставший каким-то традиционным серый костюм. Заодно и собрал остальные припрятанные мелочи. В том числе — из комнаты Джо, вместе с ее вещами. Всё же девочки в этом возрасте жуткие существа, которые не могут обойтись без целой тонны безделушек. В итоге его сумка раздулась до ужасающих размеров. И это он сам собирался, с ней бы и трех таких не хватило. 

Оглянувшись, он удивился. Доктор как-то не мог предположить, что когда-нибудь настолько привыкнет к этому месту, что станет так тоскливо уходить. И оно, бывшее когда-то тюрьмой, стало… Не домом, но чем-то знакомым.

— Всё прошло. И это пройдет, Боунс.

***

— Хан.

Они уже не боялись. Ничего не боялись, кроме жизни. Семьдесят человек из последней сотни. Семьдесят из тысячи. Они помнили каждого, они не могли забыть то, что для всех уже триста лет как история, а для них было накануне. «Ботани Бэй», страшная и проклятая. Мир, отрекшийся от них вновь. Мир, ненавидящий их. Мир, желающий их смерти. О да, она повсюду, она забирает друзей, врагов, соратников и любимых. Она — жестокая сука, требующая крови и боли. Они рождены в этом мире, а он их предал. 

Мир, но не Хан. 

Их Хан всегда оставался преданным им. 

И всё, что они получили в итоге, это холод и «Ботани Бэй». 

— Им не стоило возвращать нас на Землю. Здесь нам нет места. Мы всегда это знали. Просто не могли не бороться. Нас такими создали.

— И они все давно мертвы. А мы — живы.

Базиль склонил голову, принимая эти слова. Принимая их истиной. 

Из степей Туркмении они направились в Индонезию, а уже оттуда в Арктику. Люди иногда поступают неразумно, притаскивая на свою родную планету то, что несет смерть, но они слишком привыкли с ней бороться, чтобы не изучать. Легкий быстрый флаер, ушедший в вечный сон подо льды, принес их к одной из станций, хранящей сотни разновидностей смерти. Инопланетной дряни, стаскиваемой «исследовательскими» судами. Хан вполне изучил деятельность своего доктора, а так же оценил, что тот имел в виду под термином «биологическое оружие», чтобы не питать иллюзий по поводу целей этой жажды знаний. В этой лаборатории тоже разрабатывалось что-то весьма и весьма «мирное». Наверное, поэтому, когда внутренний компьютер выдал сигнал тревоги, весь персонал дружно встал со своих рабочих мест, прошел дезинфекцию и заперся в специальной капсуле, которая выстрелила куда-то под толщу ледяной корки. Немногочисленные оставшиеся охранники, рискуя своей жизнью, остались на станции, у камер наблюдения, которые так неожиданно отказались работать. Внутренний компьютер запустил протокол анализа, пытаясь найти то, из-за чего совсем недавно сам же поднял тревогу. И совсем не замечал группу сверхлюдей, сначала приблизившихся к лаборатории по снежным наносам, а затем и спустившихся прямо в ее сердце, спрятанное в ледяных водах. 

Они без проблем дошли до транспортерной, компьютер которой уже просчитывал необходимый им путь, готовя генераторы к отдаче энергии. Разработанная Филиппом и уже многократно проверенная программа работала без сбоев, осторожно внедрившись в сами мозги этой северной станции и подчинив ее одной лишь их воле. Но Хан всё равно проверил готовность транспортера и связался с «Тенебрис» для уточнения координат. 

Lux ex tenebris.

До этого он спасал своих людей с ненавистной планеты куда более сложными путями. Чаще всего по двое, через подобные же транспортеры или подставные документы в космопортах. Осторожно, аккуратно, чтобы никто не заметил и не понял. Чтобы их не нашли раньше времени. У него был на это зеленый свет от некоторых внеправительственных организаций, но при малейшем сбое они бы сняли с себя ответственность за возрождение страшной легенды целой планеты. До определенного времени никто не должен был знать. Никто и никогда — о них. А ведь еще был **он**. И это тоже осложняло дело, когда Хан буквально выцарапывал, срывая ногти и раня пальцы, свою семью у тех, кто их отверг.

Отдать то, что тебе не нужно, но жизненно важно для врага — почти невозможно. Так решило человечество. И поэтому сверхчеловек шел против него. 

— Тар, не делай такое лицо, — хмыкнул Хантер. — Сам ведь прочитал про транспортер всю информацию, какую только можно. Только не говори, что ты поверил в занудствования доктора! Что — действительно поверил? 

— Докторам верить нельзя, — напрягся Лау.

Они с Евлонски были разбужены последними и плохо верили в реальность происходящего. Они еще с подозрением смотрели на всё вокруг, постоянно ожидая нападения, и с интересом разглядывали своего Хана. Нет, его люди быстро узнавали своего главу, но ничто человеческое им не чуждо, в том числе и любопытство. Им еще часто придется испытывать его на окружающем мире: без истинного любопытства все знания, недополученные за последние триста лет, будут лишь пустыми данными, которые тоже нужны и будут применены, но останутся чем-то чужим. Не зря мы делаем самое лучшее со страстью.

Их истинной страстью была сама жизнь.

— Вернемся на базу, ты ему лично об этом скажешь. Мне уже интересно, что Боунс ответит.

Тар с Шолоховым дружно хмыкнули.

— Хантер, ты уж попроси не сильно их обижать. А вы запомните, Боунс — это не только шесть футов сарказма и язвительности, но и…

— Доктор с гипошприцом в кармане, — мрачно посмотрел на всех Шолохов.

— Если бы только в кармане! Я вчера один у него за ухом видел!

— Страшнее, когда они у него в руках!

— Блядь, сверхлюди! 

Переглянувшись, мужчины рассмеялись под недоумевающим взглядом Лау и Евлонски. За те дни, что разбуженные после сна мужчины учились жить заново, заново они учились понимать и доверять друг другу. И дружно опасаться одного зеленоглазого доктора.

Хан искоса бросил на них взгляд.

— На «Тенебрис» готовы вас принять. 

Шестеро заняли места на платформе. Они с Хантером и только разбуженные Лау и Евлонски остались смотреть, как тела сверхлюдей охватывает сияние, так схожее с чем-то чудесным, с чем-то неземным. Тем, чем оно и было. Технологии давно заменили удачу, надежду, фатум. Дети прогресса, эпохи звездолетов и мира без границ, смерти без обязательств. Они тоже были чудом… Чудом генной инженерии. 

— И что? Они появились где-то далеко? 

— Очень, — согласился Хантер.

— «Тенебрис» не может подходить к Земле слишком близко, система защиты Звездного Флота сейчас на пике своей силы. Мы способны взломать ее, но это привлечет внимание. 

Для переброски даже шести человек на подобные расстояния требовалась особая программа, а самое главное — энергетические ресурсы. Именно поэтому они отправляли своих людей с Земли всегда с разных платформ, получать доступ к которым было порой опасней и серьезней, чем сама транспортация. 

Сейчас он запустил еще одну подпрограмму Филиппа и, оставив на консоли крутящийся волчок, сам поднялся на платформу. Проходить обратно тот же путь было не обязательно. Как и оставлять следы своего вторжения. Евлонски и Лау с интересом наблюдали, как их раскладывает на энергию, полностью доверяя тому, что делает Хан. Особенно, если он уходил с ними. Как только последние искры исчезли, в программу внедрился многоуровневый червь, уничтожающий всю информацию за сегодняшний день не только на внутренних, но и на внешних серверах. Через пять секунд после этого инерционная сила в волчке начала иссякать, и он звучно покатился по белой панели, слетая на пол. 

А потом был взрыв, забравший последние свидетельства их пребывания в том месте. Никаких лишних жертв, способных привлечь внимание властей, лишь сбой в программе обслуживания станции.

Они снова очутились на Яве, превратившейся из когда-то прекрасного острова в огромный город, едва разбавленный редкой зеленью. Лау и Евлонски осторожно осматривались, изучая новый для них мир, словно хамелеоны, без удивления и готовые в любой момент подстроиться под него.

— Надо будет захватить местных сладостей для Джо. Когда-то тут делали потрясающие десерты из рисовой муки. Ей должно понравиться. Да и мальчишкам тоже. Желание их баловать совершенно иррационально, но я не могу ничего с этим поделать, — широко развел руки, сбивая прохожих, Хантер. — Это всё доктор виноват! Он так с ними носится, что даже к нашему Ренду начинаешь относиться, как к ребенку.

— Их приспособляемость безгранична, — кивнул Хан. — Он сумел выжить в том мире, найти меня в этом, опутать собственного двойника. И даже спрятаться за спину доктора.

— Ты сам вытащил Ренда со всех его заданий на базу. Но им действительно комфортно в обществе друг друга. Все условия создал. — Поняв, что он не собирается говорить на эту тему, Хантер сказал: — Мне интересно, из-за чего Филипп так с утра переполошился. Всё вроде прошло спокойно. 

— Возвращаемся, — круто развернулся Хан. 

— Что происходит?

Он не ответил, просчитывая все возможности попасть на базу как можно скорее. На острове нет космопорта с транспортером, на планете за этими технологиями строго следят и контролируют, частные очень редки и принадлежат обычно крупным магнатам. Вычислить, где такие установки есть, по системе энергозатрат города — не проблема. Но на это уйдет время, плюс на перемещение до точки и охрана, которая, разумеется, будет состоять не из скучающих мальчиков. Уничтожить помеху — легко, сделать это осторожно в напряженных условиях — сложнее. 

Маневренный флаер стоит на том самом месте, где они его и оставили, прежде чем подойти к нему Хантер прямо на ходу проверяет, не интересовался ли им кто-то по камерам наблюдения. 

— База не отвечает, — говорит он. — Что-то глушит сигнал.

— Бери управление.

Хантер вывел очень быстрый, легкий и маневренный флаер из города, направляя его прямиком к заданной точке. Они понимали, что если базу раскрыли, путать следы бесполезно.

— Чаки! — позвал Хан по связи. — Отменить переход в варп. Переместитесь в другую точку и ждите дальнейших указаний.

— Приказ понял, Хан.

Когда систему, блокирующую связь, удалось взломать, ответом стала лишь тишина. Она была подобна пистолету у виска в нетвердой руке, когда не знаешь, соскользнет ли дрожащий палец на курок или выстрел будет преднамеренный. Но будет. Тишина не лжет.

Двадцать минут. Они катастрофически не успевали. Что бы там ни произошло, оно уже случилось. 

— Хан.

Он поднял взгляд от консоли, с которой пытался взломать спутник и увидеть происходящее на базе с него. Поздно. Чадящий дым слабой струйкой поднимался над мокрой, цветущей степью. Маскирующие панели в некоторых местах отвалились, создавая впечатление, что разлом был в самой материи мира, когда в абсолютной прозрачности вдруг возникала дыра. Горящий джампер лежал где-то в стороне, явно пытавшийся уйти. 

Липкий, горячий гнев затапливал раз за разом, от каждой мелкой детали. Дыры от выстрелов в стенах, вонь горящей пластмассы, ощущавшаяся даже в салоне флаера, нарушенное спокойствие, вытоптанная, превращенная в липкую грязь земля вокруг их временного пристанища. Но самое главное — огромный пролом в том месте, где была лаборатория.

Хан медленно опустил голову, глядя на это всё острым, колючим взглядом. Кожа на переносице собралась складками, а ноздри подтянулись, словно он вот-вот зарычит.

— Нас обстреливают. 

— Я вижу. Их разбудили. Открой двери.

Промозглый ветер ударил в лицо, а запах гари стал отчетливей, но он и секунды не размышлял, спрыгнув вниз. Сильные связки и хрящи легко амортизировали, позволяя почти сразу выпрямиться, смотря на замершего сверхчеловека с нацеленным на него автоматом. Оружие он не опустил, но чуть склонил голову к плечу, наблюдая, как чужак приближается к нему быстрыми властными движениями. Знакомыми движениями. Подавляющими. Разумом он не узнавал своего Хана, но память тела ожила, готовая поставить на колени.

— Кто это был? — Холодный голос, словно корочкой льда скрывал под собой кипучий океан эмоций. Злость, ненависть, жажду. Акцент и тембр были иными, но что-то совершенно очевидное прорезалось даже сейчас. 

— Неизвестно. Один из этих, — указал Дорсон на горящий джампер, — улетел. Еще один не успел подняться. Виджай зачищает здание на втором этаже.

Обойдя растерянного мужчину, Хан двинулся внутрь. Повсюду были дыры от фазерных выстрелов и кровь. Триста лет назад ему не раз приходилось ходить по таким местам, и не всегда валявшиеся тела принадлежали врагам. Сейчас же его интересовали только те двое в красной луже, растекшейся по полу. Хан замер, глядя на них, отмечая каждую деталь: откинутую безвольную руку с тонким запястьем, мокрую рыжую челку, рисующую на лице разводы, посиневшие губы, остекленевший взгляд. Кровавое месиво от груди до низа живота. И поднятый на него взгляд темных глаз. Буквально упав рядом с ними, он дотронулся до лица мальчишки, обычно так играючи выходившего из всех передряг. Пережившего опыты, перекройку себя под новые цели, обучение и бунт. Пережившего время силы и время падения. Но погибшего сейчас, когда его Хан прокладывал им новый путь к спасенью.

Никто из них не должен был погибнуть больше. Не сейчас.

Он не особенно вслушивался в слова доктора, лишь отмечая их для себя. Просто впитывал эти интонации, тепло, пахнущее металлом и гарью. Только несколько секунд. И одно мгновение, чтобы самому прижаться к щеке, вдохнуть запах кожи, почувствовать биение пульса страстного, упрямого существа. Чтобы снова открыть глаза, еще раз убедиться в усталой живости взгляда, слишком понимающего сейчас, и, поднявшись, идти разбираться в произошедшем.

— Нас разбудил он, — кивнул Дорсон на доктора, из рук которого сейчас забирали тело Ренда. — Мы просто уничтожили всех, кто был здесь. Хан? Что происходит?

— Мы, как всегда, пытаемся выжить.

***

Большой шаттл, всё так же ждущий их в ангаре, быстро заполнился самым необходимым. Но главное — первой туда внесли криокапсулу, заляпанную кровью. Филипп еще пытался взять себя в руки и даже нашел силы подняться к себе в комнату, собрав вещи и свои разработки, но едва ли не через пять минут снова сидел рядом со своим двойником, вглядываясь в заострившееся лицо. 

Они собирались быстро, ведь самым главным здесь были люди, а не предметы. 

— Мы уходим с планеты. Забирайте последние капсулы и следуйте за нами. Корабль будет готов в течение трех суток. 

Ему не нужно было объяснять, что именно за корабль, и как тем, кто остается на Земле, забирать своих друзей. Пятеро сверхлюдей уже около полугода только тем и занимались, что выискивали любые щели, любые возможности и слабости, чтобы вывести всех своих братьев и сестер с планеты, сделав это максимально незаметно от официальных властей и, разумеется, Звездного Флота. Они воссоздавали прототипы криогенных капсул, они находили тела, что крайне сложно сделать в этом новом мире, и проводили им коррекцию внешности, они договаривались с теми, кто создавал бреши в защите хранилища. И именно они зачищали за собой следы. Это были не воины, те давно погибли в ужасе, происходившем триста лет назад. Они — сверхспособные, ловкие, умные. Они — больше, чем идеальное оружие. Они — оружие живое.

И одного из этих пятерых, скорей всего, уже нет в живых. База разнесена слишком показательно и точно. По периметру здания было несколько подпалин от фазерных пушек с джампера, но основной удар действительно пришелся по лаборатории. Наемники, вряд ли они окажутся землянами, пришли в тот момент, когда защита была максимально и так самонадеянно ослаблена. Да и полная блокировка связи и далеко не простой защиты тоже не могла оказаться результатом удачи. Он мог получить эти сведения только от того, кто точно знал, где именно сверхлюди свили себе гнездышко. Теплое и удобное. Обретшее свою особую душу с появлением зеленоглазого доктора. 

Через полчаса они были готовы уходить. Как раз к этому времени МакКой вышел из бункера, держа на руках свою дочь, прикрытую его серым пиджаком так, чтобы она не видела залитую кровью комнату. Сам Леонард оглядывался на этот беспорядок с какой-то детской растерянностью, чуть приоткрывая губы и морща лоб. Белая рубашка, обтягивающая широкие плечи, почти сливалась с его посеревшим лицом, а всегда аккуратная прическа стояла дыбом. Такой светлый в этом аду. Бывшем когда-то таким безопасным.

Хан обещал ему эту безопасность. А в результате он сам сделал невозможное. И если бы этот человек не был так нужен его людям, Хан наверное задумался над тем, не стоит ли отступить. МакКой был порождением другого мира, и суть не во времени. Другие идеалы, другая борьба. Даже идя к одному горизонту, по одной дороге, они пройдут разными путями. За плечами Хана всегда будет ответственность за его людей. За плечами доктора — готовность разделить боль и борьбу всего мира. 

Хотелось подойти, окунуть руки в бурые лужи на полу и дотронуться до этого побелевшего лица. Не для того, чтобы испачкать. Просто… чтобы приблизиться. 

Но он слишком нужен. Слишком важен. 

— Куда мы теперь? — голос звучал твердо, но устало.

— В космос, Леонард. 

Он кивнул, не споря и не язвя о своей ненависти к звездам. 

— На улице стоит корабль, ты с дочерью полетишь в нем. Те, кого ты разморозил, не слишком стабильны. 

— У нас есть время, чтобы я попытался компенсировать их после такой побудки? — еще сильней наморщил лоб МакКой. Девочка в его руках завозилась, и он шикнул на нее, снова смотря на Хана.

Удивительно, как в сложных ситуациях такой эмоциональный и упертый человек легко начинал подчиняться и просить. Это еще раз доказывало, что он прекрасно чувствовал, когда есть время и повод отстаивать свои желания, а когда стоит послушать своего капитана. Или в этот раз — Хана.

— Десять минут. Евлонски, проследи.

Ему не надо было говорить, что проследить стоит не за действиями доктора, а за его сохранностью. 

Как только за МакКоем закрылись двери, в помещение вошел Хантер, тащивший за шиворот двух выживших. Бросив их посреди комнаты, он наступил на грудь одного, удерживая того в лежачем положении. Хан же легко поднял за горло второго, с презрением смотря на дикий необузданный страх человека.

— Кто привел вас сюда? — Поняв, что внятного ответа ему не добиться, Хан сначала ударил в лицо планшетом, а затем ткнул его в нос мужчине. — Это был он? Что ты знаешь о нем?

Когда он закончил допрос, на полу осталось лежать два переломанных трупа, даже не стоивших потраченного времени. Большую часть информации можно было понять по видеозаписи произошедшего на базе и тем словам, что Сингх бросил прямо в камеру. А вот то, как именно они нашли это место, простые боевики не знали. Судя по их словам, штурмовики не зря начали обстрел здания именно с лаборатории, хотя они и не должны были превращать ее в такое месиво из оборудования и бетона. Это лишь подтверждало догадки Хана. Как и то, что по приказу требовалось уничтожить всех, кроме Филиппа и, по возможности, МакКоя, при этом забрав все данные из лаборатории. И у них это почти получилось. Вот только в планы не входило вмешательство излишне верткого Ренда и сообразительного доктора. 

Хан сбросил на пол мокрый от пропитавшей его крови плащ, вытер об него сапоги и, не оборачиваясь, вышел из здания. Больше их здесь ничего не держало. 

Корабль легко поднялся в воздух, но удаляться от базы, в отличие от шаттла, не спешил. Сделав несколько кругов вокруг, Хан дождался, когда не только само здание, но и пространство вокруг него сотрясет от взрывов, достаточно мощных, чтобы уничтожить всё, что могло бы хотя бы намекнуть об их присутствии в этом месте. 

Когда штурмовик задрал нос и резко ушел вверх, доктор, сидящий в соседнем кресле, что-то весьма нецензурно пробормотал и прикрыл глаза.

***

Они вышли из варпа только через два часа. К тому времени их уже ждали, и на фоне светло-фиолетовой планеты во всей своей хищной красоте выделялся темно-коричневый, блестящий, как гематит, корабль. Всё, от обтекаемых, величавых форм до пригнутой вниз относительно основного «тела» передней части борта, подчеркивало его величие, делая похожим на охотящегося гепарда. Зеленая, приглушенно-матовая подсветка турбин и переходов только выделяла эти линии. 

Их звездолет был великолепен от и до. Хан не сомневался, что выбрал лучшее.

Видно, почувствовав переход, МакКой начал просыпаться и болезненно застонал. Попытавшись двинуться, он поморщился и снова застонал, но в этот раз гораздо громче и недовольней. Уставшее тело должно было порядком затечь, даже не учитывая болезнь крови, делавшую доктора еще более хрупким. Едва уловимый металлический сладковатый запах усилился, ясно говоря, что лечить себя он явно не любит.

— Хан? — позвали его через связь. — Это наша красавица? Выглядит впечатляюще.

— Это лучшее, что мы могли забрать без лишних проблем. И действительно — лучшее. 

— Черт, скажите, что это не «Ррхассао»! — прохрипел МакКой, наконец раскрывший глаза. — Гребанный флагман наноргов.

— Теперь ее зовут по-другому. Мы забрали звездолет, по возможности переоборудовали и дали новое имя. 

— Вот дерьмо!

— Доктор? — удивился Хантер по связи. Проведя с ним рядом столько времени, поневоле учишься различать пустое недовольство и искреннее возмущение.

— Ненавижу эту посудину и наноргов. Извращенцы чертовы.

— Мне стоило оставить несколько этих тварей, чтобы ты мог отомстить им, доктор? — скосил Хан глаза на возмущенного мужчину в соседнем кресле. 

Леонард грозно фыркал и продолжал разминать скрюченные руки, но злость его заметно уходила.

— Ну и что ты сделал с экипажем этого корабля, чудовище? Тоже расстрелял?

— Лишь тех, кто мне мешал. Остальных выкинули на какой-то планете. Или я должен был отомстить за то, что они посмели тронуть тебя, гораздо более жестоко? Нанорги тебя не особенно щадили.

— Еще бы! — весьма красноречиво вздернул он брови. — Я люблю, когда дело сделано хорошо, даже если это дело выбешивания всяких извращенцев, любящих показные пытки.

— Но зачем? — удивился на том конце связи Лао.

— Они схватили наш шаттл, когда мы улетали с одной из планет. Со мной была пара безопасников и Павел Чехов, мальчишка двадцати лет. Эти гады любят издеваться над такими особо изощренно. Я видел голоснимки тел после подобных игрищ, парнишка бы просто не смог жить с этим, даже если бы нас успели спасти. Пришлось развлекать местного капитанишку, пока не появилась «Энтерпрайз». После этого я отослал благодарности послу Сареку за обучение сына парить мозги, еще раз убедился, что Джим — чертов придурок, лезущий в самое пекло, а сам три дня провалялся в собственном медотсеке. 

Пыточные методики наноргов стоили бы интереса, если бы не были направлены именно на причинение максимального вреда и страданий, а не добычу нужной информации. И внутри Хана рождалось что-то горячее и колкое, гораздо большее, чем гнев или ярость, стоило только подумать, что все эти ужасающие даже для него способы, были использованы на этом человеке. Оно переплеталось с холодом, образовавшимся после разгрома их базы, и теперь оседало где-то внутри пеплом.

— В отчете для Звездного Флота было указано пять дней.

— Слушай, мне лучше знать, сколько времени требуется на восстановление, — выразительно осмотрел его МакКой, посветлевшим от улыбки взглядом. — Кто тут доктор?

— Удержать тебя в постели не легче, чем в нее уложить.

Он снова скривился, бросив на Хана обвиняющий взгляд. 

К этому времени они уже вошли в док, и штурмовик мягко опустился на пол. Следом за ним прошел шаттл, и шлюзы стали закрываться.

МакКой дождался, пока ремни безопасности расстегнутся, и только потом потянулся, заметно кривясь от боли.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Леонард? — Хан еще раз с удовольствием окинул взглядом красивое, гармоничное тело доктора, будто до этого у него не было два часа, чтобы изучить каждую черту спящего в соседнем кресле мужчины. И в который раз прийти к заключению, что он желает заполучить это существо всё и полностью.

— Затраханым я себя чувствую! — вспылил тот. Затем оглянулся на свою спящую дочь и уже тише заявил: — Так что, можешь считать свою угрозу выполненной. Черт, я всегда считал, что эти кресла должны быть удобнее. Как тут вообще можно летать? Они бы еще табуретки тут установили.

Он пытается встать, шипит, упирается. Дергает подбородком в каком-то дерзком упрямстве каждый раз, когда ослабшие конечности отказываются держать. И эта слабость не выглядит жалкой, скорее тем, за что бы стоило уважать. Человек, борющийся с собственным недугом, действительно достоин восхищения. Поэтому Хан стоит рядом и ждет, не унижая помощью. Если она действительно понадобится, о ней даже просить не придется. И именно поэтому доктор всё еще бледен по утрам, неадекватно реагирует на боль и медленно умирает. Они оба знают лекарство от этого, но один не сдается, а второй не предлагает. 

И не предложит. Просто в один далеко не прекрасный момент ему надоест, и он сделает всё сам. Пусть даже его за это возненавидят с новой силой. Хан больше не согласен терять.

Наконец МакКой поднялся, и только тогда двери открылись. Всё это слишком личное, а доктор и без того явно недоволен, что Хан видел его таким. Он не понимал, что тот, кто собственной волей сумел прорваться сквозь подчинение лабораторий и многочисленные войны, уважает силу в ее нефизическом понятии. 

Доктор наклонился, чтобы поднять свою дочь на руки, но Хан остановил его прикосновением.

— Нет, Леонард, — произнес он, получая удовольствие от того, каково это имя на вкус. — Ты не унесешь ее сейчас. Филипп!

Мальчишка, почти сразу же после открытия дверей оказавшийся рядом с доктором, удивленно посмотрел на своего Хана, нахмурился, но после согласного кивка МакКоя сдался и очень осторожно поднял девочку на руки. 

— Аша, проводи доктора и Филиппа в их каюты. Ракеш, выкиньте эту посудину за борт и уничтожьте. — Всё, что мог, Хан уже извлек из электронного мозга штурмовика, а оставлять себе подобную подачку было не в его правилах. — Пауль, отправь криокапсулу в лабораторию. Все остальные со мной на мостик.

— Да, Хан, — склонили они головы. 

И только одно существо упало лбом в плечо Хана и вздохнуло:

— Еще немного, и я покроюсь пятнами, начав, как жираф, спать стоя.

— Доктор, я скучал по вам, — широко улыбнулся Тар, вместе с частью экипажа пришедший их встречать. — Уже жду не дождусь посмотреть, во что вы с девочкой и Рендами превратите эту посудину.

— У нас снова только один Ренд.

***

Он пришел только через полчаса после того, как ему сообщили, что доктор заявился в лабораторию. МакКою никто в этом не препятствовал, пятьдесят человек на самом деле не так уж и много, новости меж ними быстро распространяются. 

В клетках мурлыкали оба триббла, которых доктор таскал с собой с маниакальностью наседки. В одном из углов пищала какая-то аппаратура. Едва заметный запах стерилизатора витал в воздухе. Сверхлюди терпеть не могли белых больничных помещений и лабораторий, поэтому здесь стены темно-синие со светлыми полосами. Свет был приглушен, что дополнительно создавало ощущение тихой грусти. 

Доктор сидел на одном из своих любимых высоких стульев, упираясь подбородком в сложенные на криокапсуле руки. Сгорбленная спина создавала чрезвычайно чувственную кривую мягкую линию, подчеркнутую белой рубашкой на фоне этой тьмы.

— Ну и чего ты мечешься, словно имеешь право на скорбь? — МакКой бросил в его сторону взгляд, и снова уставился на стену.

— А, по-твоему, это не так?

— По-моему, ты бездушный ублюдок, неспособный думать ни о ком, кроме себя. Семья, великие цели… Кому это надо, кроме самого тебя?

— Ты прав, Леонард. Но только потому, что я такой бездушный ублюдок, моя семья жива. 

МакКой потер лицо руками и медленно встал. Бледный и осунувшийся, он сейчас как никогда походил на того человека с затравленным взглядом и какой-то иррациональной верой, что создавал живую воду из воды мертвой. Человека, который смог поразить Хана.

— Твоя семья… Твоя… А как насчет других семей? Ты хотя бы считаешь, скольких убил? Сколько семей разрушил? Как с этим вообще можно жить?

— В отличие от меня, ты — не можешь. Не можешь простить себе даже то, в чем нет твоей вины. А я могу. Эти люди мне безразличны, потому что в любой момент они будут готовы возненавидеть меня. И попытаться убить всё, что мне дорого. Так было всегда и так будет, люди не меняются. Убей, прежде чем убьют тебя. Простое правило выживания. Самое древнее.

— И как жить, если по твоему правилу надо убить всех? Весь мир. Давай взрывать звезды, они ведь рано или поздно сдетонируют сами, — начал набирать силу голос доктора.

В полутьме зеленые, слишком земные глаза МакКоя становились почти черными, непроницаемыми. Но это только сильней подчеркивает выразительность его мимики, языка тела и насыщенных интонаций речи. Эмоции слишком сильные, чтобы не причинять боль всем, кто оказывается рядом, чтобы не хлестать по добровольно обнаженной «коже». 

— Я не собираюсь причинять вреда тебе. Этого мало? — чуть вздергивает левую бровь Хан.

— Мало! Ты убиваешь меня одним своим существованием. Раз за разом. Я не существую в вакууме! Я подыхаю каждый раз, когда вижу таких как он, — ткнул МакКой в криокапсулу. — Мой дед как-то сказал, что настоящий врачеватель — это не профессия, это проклятье. Тогда мне было непонятно. Знаешь, когда тебе девятнадцать, ты молод и талантлив, всё кажется таким незначительным. А потом вокруг начинают умирать люди. И такой же парень девятнадцати лет превращается в гниющую плоть, у которой больше ничего, абсолютно ничего не будет. Быть доктором — это проклятье, потому что ценна становится КАЖДАЯ жизнь. И потому что эти сраные чувства никак не отключаются, иначе ты грозишь превратиться в того подонка, что создавал вас. В еще одного морального урода, видящего только вещи, а не прошлое и будущее в одном человеке. Да, я сам решил, что лучше буду нести своё проклятье, чем выброшу его на других. Но… после того как ты разъебал полгорода, я только и делал, что собирал его по кусочкам. Стоял по пять часов за операционным столом, потом проверял Кирка, делал ему инъекции сыворотки и снова шел резать, кромсать и шить. И так до тех пор, пока не вырубался где-то между переходами. Но не от того, что уставал. Просто слишком много чувств. Эти плачущие родственники, цепляющиеся тебе в руки, этот ужас в глазах пациентов. Проклятое «всех не спасти» не срабатывает, когда ты по локоть в крови, а рядом с тобой кто-то умирает. Для меня оно не работает. И знаешь что? Это ты, тварь, убивал их. Ты… — ткнул его пальцем в грудь МакКой. 

Мужчину заметно трясло от гнева, а под конец речи голос охрип и даже перестал звучать так громко, что в какие-то моменты хотелось прикрыть глаза.

— И после этого ты с такой нежностью укладывал меня спать? Если тебе было так больно, почему вместо того, чтобы усыпить меня, ты не ввел что-то смертоносное? Никто бы не узнал, никто бы не осудил.

— Да потому что после всего этого, я даже ненавидеть вас не могу. — Он заметно выдохся и посерел лицом еще больше, но всё равно с какой-то нежностью провел непослушными пальцами по стеклу криокамеры. — Потому что лично вскрывал те торпеды. Потому что… Ты ведь имел возможность свернуть мне шею и окончательно убить Кирка. Почему ты это не сделал?

— Ты забавный. И у тебя потрясающие нежные руки.

Потому, что он смотрел и видел, как смотрит и видит сейчас. Потому что невозможно убить того, кто делит с тобой эту скорбь, того, в чьи ладони хочется уткнуться лицом, чтобы хоть на мгновенье стало легче.

— Ну нет, — усмехнулся доктор. — Оставь эти приторности для кого-то типа моего капитана. Они как-то по-особому связывают, да? Их так любить что ли легче. Острее, это точно. Концентрированная боль прямо в вену. Знаешь, милое чудовище, мне когда-то казалось, что смерть отца была трагедией. Что мой развод — еще одной. Что невозможность видеть, как моя девочка совершает свои открытия мира — катастрофа. А потом был космос и погибший Вулкан. И бледные тени вулканцев, потерявших абсолютно всё. Моя боль с тех пор не стала меньше или незначительней для меня лично. Просто я узнал, что это не граница. И я за нее не хочу. А ты за нее толкаешь других. Вот и вся разница. Боль и боль.

Во взгляде доктора слишком много и той и другой. Она мешается там, изливается, стонет. Боль каждого, с кем сталкивается этот человек. И своя собственная в нем — как бережно лелеемое сокровище, личное, неприкосновенное. У нее много имен — Дэвид, Джойслин, Джоанна, Джим, наверное, даже Спок. Он прошит этими именами, как книга в тысячу страниц. Но Хан боится и одновременно желает увидеть строчку черной нити со своим именем. 

Секунды растягивались в вечность, вечность превращалась во вселенные и закручивалась миллиардами звезд, таких колких и жарких, что в груди начинало всё болеть. И это была та самая Боль. 

Несколько шагов в пропасть, наверное, могли ее облегчить. Но у его пропасти были слишком понимающие зеленые глаза, скорбно кривящиеся губы и поникшие плечи, к которым можно прижаться лбом, склоняя голову как перед плахой. 

— Ты — доктор, ты должен знать, как заглушить ее, как вырвать.

Теплая рука сжала его плечо, в то время как вторая осторожно дотронулась до шеи, лаская пальцами вдоль кромки роста волос. Звездная вселенная внутри только росла и ширилась от этих прикосновений, но их не хотелось сбрасывать. 

— Никто, даже остроухие умники, не придумали лекарства. Я бы знал. Знал, как зашить эту Бездну в тебе. Ты похож на раненого зверя, бросающегося на всех подряд и истекающего кровью. Я не знаю, как это лечить.

Хан усмехнулся и повернул голову так, чтобы уткнуться лбом в шею Леонарда, чувствовать его пульс, запах, дыхание. Время медленно текло мимо них, кривилось, замирало, убыстряясь вместе с сердцем.

— Мне нужен доктор. 

МакКой хмыкнул, а сверхчеловек обхватил его руками, скрещивая их за спиной Леонарда, вжимая его в себя, погружаясь в него. Сначала потираясь лицом, а затем целуя своё горькое лекарство в бьющуюся венку. 

— Нет, Хан. 

Имя на его губах звучит так, что хочется поймать его вместе с дыханием. А вот второго слова он не знает. Поэтому сначала целует в подбородок, а затем ведет влажную линию языком до виска. Охватывает губами резкий росчерк прядей волос и тянет.

— Не надо. Прошу тебя, не стоит.

Вопреки собственным словам, Леонард наклоняется и сам коротко целует. Приоткрытые губы едва скользят, смешивая дыхание. Боль и Боль. Это нужно им обоим. Чтобы хоть на мгновенье в мире ничего не осталось, кроме них. 

— Вот теперь точно всё. Это в сказках чудовище можно расколдовать поцелуем. А у нас тут космос и прочая хрень. 

— Леонард, в сказках целовать должна принцесса, а не другое чудовище. Но однажды ты придумаешь лекарство и от этого. 

Боль не уменьшилась. Более того, где-то там зажглась новая личная звезда с именем Леонарда МакКоя. Но дышать стало легче.

Разжав руки, но не отодвинувшись и на миллиметр, Хан посмотрел в темные глаза, ища в них кончик той нити, что должна была вышивать его имя.

— Я знаю, что придумаешь.

Резко развернувшись, он ушел, оставив своё личное лекарство, панацею от холода и одиночества.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Но в этом сердце тьмы  
> Наша надежда рушится и утопает во лжи;  
> Все пламя быстро гаснет как и любовь,  
> Когда больше нет никакой надежды.


	22. Глава 22 "На край земли..."

_Всего золота мира мало,  
Чтобы купить тебе счастье.  
Всех замков и банков не хватит,  
Чтобы вместить твои страсти.  
Невозмутимый странник,  
Неустрашенный адом,  
Ты — Человек без имени.  
Мне страшно с тобою рядом.  
(НаУ — Человек без имени)_

— Мисс Джоанна Пэрис МакКой!

Грозный звучный голос прокатился по коридорам, отразился от стен и потолка, заглянул в самые недоступные щели, заставляя насторожиться даже тех, кто не имел чести принадлежать к уважаемому семейству и уж совершенно не походил на кудрявую девочку двенадцати лет. А уж указующий перст точно выявлял того, к кому все вышеозначенные параметры подходили. 

Замерев на месте, маленький ангел с поистине дьявольским характером и копной светлых волос посмотрела на злого отца. А когда он перевернул руку ладонью вверх и поманил ее к себе, вымученно вздохнула и подошла ближе.

— Пап, — протянула она, повинно опуская голову, — всё не так, как ты подумал. Я просто смотрела и никуда не лезла. Правда, никуда. Мне было интересно, тут ведь даже заняться нечем. Смотреть эти дурацкие мультики я не хочу, да и видеотека у них тут дрянь. — Бросив взгляд на лицо отца, она обиженно надула губы, но вернула в голос больше смирения: — Читать я не хочу, нельзя столько читать. Я скоро думать буковками буду.

— Было бы неплохо, если бы вообще начала думать, — сложил Боунс руки на груди. 

— Папа!

— Это не земной корабль, и я не могу бросить всё и обойти его с трикодером. Джоанна, ты-то должна понимать, что бывшие владельцы этой посудины не были людьми, они были чертовыми параноиками и существами с альтернативной физиологией. То, что нормально для них, не обязательно будет нормальным для тебя. И это же касается их, — кивнул он в сторону нескольких сверхов. — Мне вполне хватает одного недотрупа, чтобы еще и тебя спасать. 

— Я была осторожна! Вот, я… Смотри, что у меня есть. Я проверяла данные, — вытянула она трикодер из кармана. — Ты сам учил меня им пользоваться.

За это время чему он только ее не учил. На «Тенебрис» они провели уже пять земных суток, одни из которых Боунс тупо проспал. Вот как постоял в лаборатории, подумал о том, какой непроходимый идиот, еще раз проверил показания криокамеры и вышел в светлый пустой коридор… Больше он ничего не помнил. Как потом оказалось, проспал он двадцать два часа, а до каюты МакКоя тащил этот хлипкий провидец, дежуривший под дверью. Раздевал тоже он. Еще и лекарства через двенадцать часов вколол. За что получил от доктора совсем не благодарности. Вот только Филипп не очень-то и расстроился из-за резкости, только улыбнулся как-то по-особенному тонко и тепло. 

А затем так красноречиво глянул, что доктор взорвался:

— Господи, я откуда знаю, чего он там делал! Я вообще спал и по любому ни в чем таком не участвовал. Добровольно.

Фил вроде как пожал плечами и сделал вид, что он ни о чем «таком» и не думал, но маленькая ямочка в уголке губ, такая легкая лукавинка, свойственная скорее Ренду, говорила гораздо больше. Доктор на такое закатил глаза и отмахнулся. От собственных мыслей так легко уйти не получалось.

_В липкой паутине собственных страхов и напряжения последних дней даже сны были какие-то неприятные, затягивающие и совершенно незапоминающиеся. От них оставалось только мерзкое чувство распинающего холода, каким он бывает только в космосе. Потерянного, безграничного._

_Боунс просто открыл глаза и посмотрел в неоновые разводы на черном фоне. За пять секунд его уже начало мутить, и он с протяжным стоном ткнулся лицом в подушку, которую по старой привычке прижимал к себе. А потом тихо зашелестели тонкие шторы, пропускавшие чуть рассеянный голубоватый свет, но не картинку. С трудом повернув затекшую шею, МакКой посмотрел на размытую фигуру полулежащего на его постели человека. Хотя нет, сверхчеловека, узнал соседа доктор._

_— Спи, Леонард. Я просто хочу понять…_

_Моргнув и чуть не уснув в процессе, он рассеянным взглядом окинул всю фигуру пришельца. Почему-то цель понимания, требуемая Хану, — а кто еще мог основаться на его постели без риска быть скинутым с нее? — совершенно не интересовала и скорее была ясна мутному спросонья разуму. А вот абсолютно босые ступни привлекали внимание, делая образ страшного вселенского зла в черных одеждах и прилизанной прической каким-то почти домашним. Уютным._

_С большим трудом выпустив из сведенных пальцев ткань подушки, он такими же механическими движениями чуть приподнялся, перебираясь ближе к сидящему рядом Хану. А затем и вовсе охватил его одной рукой за бедра. На этом подвиги закончились. Почувствовав рядом тепло чужого тела, своё собственное дало отмашку на полное выключение всех систем, отвечающих за бодрствование, и МакКой снова провалился в глубокий сон. Только в этот раз бессознательно обхватывая не только подушку, но и жуткого сверхчеловека, от которого бы точно следовало держаться подальше, а не облегчать его размышления по поводу понимания собственного влечения. Уж если наглые поползновения доктора это чудо генной инженерии, явно сохранившее всю память о собственной уязвимости во сне, стерпит, то и всё остальное попытается. В тот момент Боунс вообще слабо понимал, что там хотел сказать своими выводами, но сам беззастенчиво демонстрировал обнаженную спину и собственные сомнительные музыкальные потуги в стиле похрапывания._

_Во сне ему было безразлично, что совершило и еще совершит это существо. Было достаточно того, что он теплый, живой, в его постели, и у него безумно развратные пальцы на ногах. МакКой никогда не мог назвать себя последовательным или, не дай бог, логичным, но, несмотря на это, имел крайне развитую врачебную интуицию, а также инстинкт самосохранения, который сейчас как никогда был уверен, будто родное тело в полной безопасности._

_Как впоследствии сам доктор был уверен, его даже пальцем не коснулись. И интуиция здесь ни при чем. Просто самому Боунсу требовалось гораздо меньше времени, чтобы понять… и довериться._

_И только один вопрос не давал покоя. Если он сам привык спать, обхватив подушку, и давайте тут даже не будем вспоминать психологию, то как спит сам Хан? Как искалеченный индийский мальчишка из трущоб или как сверхсильный правитель мира?_

_Вопросы… Слишком много вопросов._

Когда после его пробуждения они с Джо и Филом сидели в подозрительно знакомо обставленной комнате, поглощая целую гору различной вкуснятины, это раздвоенное чудо спросило ломким голосом, правда ли всё будет хорошо, доктор мог только возмутиться: «Откуда я знаю, балбес?! Это ты у нас гадалка, ты и предсказывай. А я буду делать». Мальчишка снова улыбнулся, и, судя по тому, как из взгляда постепенно уходила беспробудная тоска, сменяясь на влажный блеск, ему полегчало. Иногда вопросы не требуют ответа, а терпеливо ждут случая.

— Пошли, посмотрим, что там в лаборатории без меня произошло, — отложил салфетку Боунс. — Ну чего ты так на меня смотришь? Лежит твоя Спящая Красавица, никуда не делась. Но не мог же я завалиться спать, не подкинув анализатору несколько тем для раздумий. 

А еще через час их буквально вытащили на мостик. Доктор сопротивлялся как мог, во всяком случае, высказал пришедшему за ними Тару всё, что думает по этому поводу, включая сравнения себя с цирковой зверушкой и заканчивая тем, что он вообще-то работает, а не спирт по колбочкам разливает. Неудивительно, что явились они оба в крайне «приподнятом» настроении.

Заведенный Тар громко прошипел сквозь зубы:

— Я его когда-нибудь задушу!

— Прелесть моя, я тебя обрадую, в очереди на придушить меня ты в другом квадранте. Если хочешь, я тебе копию списка пришлю.

— Боунс, только не говори, что у тебя реально есть такой список, — неверяще посмотрел на него Хантер, стоящий у большого экрана, за которым проносились звезды.

То, что тут выполняло обязанности мостика, больше походило на зал для приемов и, как он помнил, филиал пыточной. Помещение было гораздо больше, чем на звездолете класса «Конституция», и имело два уровня. Большинство пультов управления, консолей и прочего оборудования, которое МакКой теоретически знал, а практически — старался даже не приближаться, располагалось на верхнем, техническом этаже. Первый же, в отличие от привычного, был куда свободней. Вдоль переборок было не так много оборудования, а пульт управления кораблем, в отличие от той же «Энтерпрайз», был разделен на два и стоял довольно далеко от центра, перед самым подиумом в несколько метров шириной, располагавшемся прямо перед центральным экраном. Который тоже соответствовал общим размерам и порождал приступ паники у МакКоя. Кресло капитана тут тоже оказалось несколько приподнято над широкой площадкой посредине мостика, больше напоминая некий трон. Особенно, если учитывать, как красиво переливались многочисленные паутинки, свисающие со стен и потолка и идущие к месту власти. Нанорги являлись не только знатными параноиками, раз капитан предпочитал сидеть спиной к стене, но и имели весьма экзотичное понимание эстетики. Они мучили людей пытками, находя это привлекательным, и в то же время строили такое устрашающее совершенство как «Ррхассао», со всеми ее плавными линиями, теплыми полами, переливами на цветных стенах и многочисленными светящимися, полуорганическими нитями, служащими здесь средством коммуникации и жизнеобеспечения, словно нервная и кровеносная система одновременно, а так же — методом освещения. Странная, дикая красота, отчего-то так подходящая сверхлюдям. Они явно были тут как дома.

— В космосе, знаешь ли, иногда бывает довольно скучно. И заканчивается перечень того, чем можно меряться приличным мужчинам. — Леонард бросил взгляд на дочь, рассматривающую одну из сетей управления, и добавил чуть тише: — И неприличным тоже.

— И кто выиграл? В приличных спорах? — хмыкнул Тар.

— Ну как объяснить… Кирк записал в свой список всю Клингонскую империю и население пары десятков планет, и технически выигрыш за ним. Но это абстрактные лица. У меня в списке сразу весь экипаж «Энтерпрайз», единственный, кто никогда не желал мне «всего наилучшего» — это Йорик, — МакКой показал на пуркающего триббла в своих руках, которого взял чисто по привычке. — Еще персонал нескольких федеральных клиник, парочка адмиралов и половина педагогического состава АЗФ. Только не спрашивай, что я им сделал, они там становятся сильно религиозными, когда вспоминают нас с Джимом. Так что список у меня приличный. Но выигрыш всё равно был отдан Споку. В списке этого ушастого компьютера было только два имени. И моё было первым!

— И это был рассказ про старший офицерский состав одного из лучших звездолетов Федерации, — кивнул Хантер окружающим.

— И Старшего Медицинского Офицера небезызвестной «Энтерпрайз», — произнес глубокий, чем-то похожий на волчий вой, голос Хана. Леонард должен был признать, что эти густые хриплые обороты можно было узнать из тысячи, хотя бы по тому, с какой властностью и затаенной, глубоко-внутренней страстностью они произносились. В это время его обладатель спускался со второго уровня с той своей привычной звериной грацией подкрадывающегося хищника, мягко ступая в ожидании момента, когда можно будет сорваться и уничтожить цель. — Доктор Леонард Горацио МакКой собственной персоной.

Тот недовольно поморщился:

— Второе имя было обязательно всем рассказывать?

— Что-то имеете против классической литературы? — попытался дернуть за ниточку незнакомый ему сверх.

— Джеку Лондону предпочитаю Джека Дэниэлса, — вздернул бровь Боунс. — Я что-то не понял, здесь кружок по интересам, или как? Джо оставь пульт в покое!

— Я только посмотрела!

— А я только начал седеть с твоих «посмотрела»! Если кто не в курсе, это моя дочь Джоанна. Ей двенадцать, и она настоящая МакКой.

— В каком смысле?

— Если я хочу стать самым молодым леди-капитаном, то мне стоит начать учиться прямо сейчас, — громко заявило это очаровательное создание, крутясь на стуле. Если она сейчас откуда-то еще и яблоко достанет, он убьет Джима. — Всё уже рассчитано. В пятнадцать я сбегу из дома и поступлю в Академию. С твоей фамилией они меня примут в любом случае. Ну или попрошу Джима помочь, ты же знаешь, папочка, в отличие от тебя, он мне ни в чем не отказывает. Ну и к двадцати пяти мне дадут собственный корабль. Правда отличный план?

— Господи, а вы еще спрашиваете, в каком смысле, — прикрыл лицо рукой Боунс. Затем посмотрел на Хана, сидящего в кресле капитана: — Я такой же невыносимый?

Ответом была та самая лягушачья улыбка, от которой его в дрожь бросало:

— Да, Леонард.

Взгляд светлых глаз прошелся вдоль всей фигуры МакКоя и снова заглянул в лицо с каким-то дразнящим выражением. Боунс знал, что выглядит сейчас… скажем так — даже очень неплохо. Он отдохнул, вернув здоровый цвет лица и тонус тела, зачесанные волосы не торчат, как иглы дикобраза, движения снова уверенные. Да и Джо вполне неплохо потрудилась, заявив, что это на Земле он мог таскать любимые широкие джинсы и рубашку на три слоя футболок, а тут космос и корабль. В общем, доктор резко вспомнил, почему хотел сыновей и чем, кроме прочего, раздражала его бывшая жена, всё пытавшаяся засунуть своего благоверного во что-то приличное. Вот и сейчас на нем были простые темные брюки и туника, чем-то напоминавшая привычную звездофлотскую форменку, только серая и с зелеными вставками на плечах. Ремешок привычной докторской сумки пересекал грудь, а в руках чуть слышно пуркал крупный палевый триббл. 

Картина маслом… И это звучит уж слишком пошло в его ситуации.

— Сколько времени тебе нужно, чтобы закончить исследования? — решил всё же заняться делом Хан.

Доктор облегченно выдохнул и пожал плечами:

— Большую часть данных мне удалось спасти, остальное я восстановлю по памяти. Нужны материалы и доноры. Еще я бы осмотрел тех двоих, которых разбудил. В лаборатории для этого есть подходящее оборудование, так что, если у них наблюдаются неадекватные реакции, можно сделать это удаленным способом. Тогда мне будет нужен кто-то, кто сможет быстро разобраться в аппаратуре и — обычный критерий — чтобы меня не выбешивал. Филиппа в такое дело я не отдам, он мне дорог как память об его болтливом двойнике. Джо, не трогай это, — бросив взгляд в сторону дочери, решившей, что на нее никто не обращает внимания и можно сунуть свой конопатый нос куда не надо. — Остальное, думаю, будет не таким сложным. У меня еще есть ряд вопросов и бездна предположений о принципах действия и нейтрализации, но если в ближайшее время никаких приключений больше не намечается, то дней за семь-восемь должен разобраться. 

— Слишком долго.

Боунс перестал расхаживать по мостику и посмотрел на причину всех своих бед.

— Если остановлю прочие исследования и займусь только этим, то, возможно, удастся уложиться за шестьдесят часов. Но, сам понимаешь, тогда вам придется убрать от меня обоих Рендов. — МакКой пожал плечами и снова начал ходить вдоль экрана. Он знал, что действует сейчас не совсем честно, но какая честность может быть с этим северным волком, готовым уничтожать ради своих людей? — Для Филиппа это может послужить еще одной травмой, его психическое состояние без того слишком нестабильно. Он почти перестал разговаривать. 

— Ты действительно сможешь оживить Ренда? — как-то совершенно хищно сощурился Хан. 

Он, разумеется, заметил уловку доктора дать себе карт-бланш на чертову попытку выпилить еще одну Чашу Лазаря, теперь уже для сверхчеловека. Они оба слишком хорошо знали, что такое ответственность перед своей «семьей», слишком понимали отношение друг друга к людям в криокапсулах. И МакКою не стоило бы говорить об этом при всех, да и вообще пытаться манипулировать, но, с другой стороны, для него было важно оставить за собой хотя бы намек на свободу воли. И в данном случае ему хотелось не копаться в физиологии и геноме, от которых его уже тошнило, а пойти и заняться спасением жизни, анатомией, хирургией. У каждого свои приоритеты.

— Не имею понятия, пока не попробую.

— Ты же оживил своего капитана, — каким-то надтреснутым голосом вмешался Хантер.

Потерев лоб, МакКой попытался объяснить:

— Это было совсем другое. В результате сильного радиоактивного облучения, Кирк… Если хочешь, могу подробно расписать, как полностью восстанавливал его организм от лучевой болезни. Но здесь иной случай. Ты его видел? Мальчишку распотрошили как куренка, отделили каждый орган, повредили сердце так, чтобы оно само не выдержало и остановилось через несколько минут. Его заставили провести эти минуты в агонии. И если я сейчас вот просто возьму и разбужу его, она продлится еще на несколько секунд. А мне надо и вернуть дееспособность органам, и регенерацию запустить в определенный момент, и учесть еще сотню факторов, включая особенности криозаморозки. Сами видели, что бывает, если неправильно поднять из нее. Я не могу просто взять скальпель, щелкнуть пальцами три раза и оживить его. Я доктор, а не Бог, — развел он руками, сжимая в одной из них триббла, что выглядело куда менее убедительно. — Особенно… У меня есть подозрение, что второй в это время будет всё чувствовать. 

— Как это?

Он кивнул в сторону примолкшей Джоанны, сидящей в кресле-коконе, подвешенном к потолку. Обхватив свои колени, она смотрела на окружающих, словно ждала, что на нее накинутся. Поджав губы в знакомой упрямой манере, она медленно поднялась и подошла к нему, подставляя свою светлую голову под ласковую руку. 

— Джо?

— Филу было больно. Он на пол упал и начал кричать. А когда я попыталась подойти и посмотреть, то оттолкнул меня. Не больно, пап, правда. Просто… я растерялась. 

Нет, его дочь не могла бояться. Она молчала о вывихнутом плече, пока он действительно не смог заняться им. Она пыталась помочь, даже запихнула в рот агонизирующему сверху кляп, чтобы он не откусил себе язык. Джоанна МакКой была очень отважной и умной девочкой. И он гордился ею, как только мог гордиться.

— Из тебя выйдет шикарный капитан, Джо, — провел он по ее кудряшкам и поцеловал в лоб свою такую большую и такую сильную девочку. — Но ведь это еще не все, так? Ну и чего ты головой мотаешь? Да, упрямство тоже глубоко семейная черта. Хан, почему оба Филиппа Ренда обвиняли в произошедшем Сингха?

Этот дикий зверь явно был не удивлен и давно понял, что такого увидела или услышала Джоанна. Вот только девочка не связала имя, которое кричал Фил, и эту ледяную тварь. Она так привыкла к имени «Хан», настолько перестала ассоциировать его с тем, кто был виновен в стольких смертях, что постепенно переставала бояться. Ее даже их регулярные выяснения отношений так не волновали. И Боунс начал подозревать, что дочь почувствовала себя в безопасности. 

— Потому что именно он и убил Ренда. — Хан провел пальцам по одной из нитей, опутывающих капитанское кресло, и отдал приказ: — Приведите сюда Филиппа.

Войдя на мостик, парень оглянулся, поежился от направленных на него взглядов и занял наиболее выгодную и удобную для себя позицию… за плечом доктора. 

— Второй встал бы рядом, — негромко заявил Хантер, знавший их отношения. — Поэтому доктор и собирается опять творить чудо и воскрешать мертвого. 

— Рассказывай, как вы попали сюда, — не обращая внимания на здоровяка, приказал Хан.

Мальчишка затравлено посмотрел на окружающих и сглотнул. Его начало мелко потрясывать, и Боунс много бы отдал, чтобы рядом действительно был Ренд, способным своими прикосновениями, да и самой уверенностью дать двойнику спокойствие.

— Мы испытывали новое оружие, когда это произошло… Взрывали целую планету. Со всеми ее жителями. А потом на месте планеты открылась воронка, корабль начал разваливаться. Он его бросил. Вместе с экипажем. Там остались только люди, мы были единственными сверхами. Он не любил брать кого-то еще, боялся, что его попытаются убить. Я бы тоже попытался, но не могу. — Фил подавился вздохом и быстро глянул на замершего в кресле, как на троне, Хана. — Он затащил меня в шаттл, а дальше я ничего не помню. Очнулся уже в этом мире. Сингх сказал, что это я виноват, что должен был предвидеть. А я должен был попытаться… просто не думал, что и меня вместе с ним засосет. 

— Значит, с тобой пришел второй Хан Нуньен Сингх? — решил всё же уточнить своё сумасшедшее предположение МакКой.

— Просто Нуньен Сингх. Хан только я, — сверкнул глазами уже не единственный в своем роде. — Они развивались по-другому. Совсем по-другому.

— Нас будили… иногда, — согласился мальчик. — Мы были оружием. Самым жутким оружием Императора.

— Стоп! Я правильно понял, что ты из… Терранской Империи?

— Да. 

— Джоанна, заткни ушки, — попросил доктор. А затем долго и с чувством выругался на клингонском.

— Это было довольно грубо, доктор. Но полностью отражает ситуацию.

Леонард прикрыл лицо рукой. Потом отцепил от себя Джо и подтолкнул ее к Филу. Девочка быстро поняла, что от нее требуется, и обнимала теперь растерянного, злого и растрепанного в чувствах экстрасенса. Сам же МакКой снова принялся расхаживать, обдумывая ситуацию. Йорик радостно пуркал под интенсивными поглаживаниями проворных пальцев хирурга.

— То есть, кроме всего прочего и вашей этой дурацкой физиологии... И нечего на меня глазами сверкать и так возмущенно шипеть, — посмотрел он в сторону незнакомого мужчины. — Вы себя изнутри видели? Я видел! Дурацкая физиология, как доктор говорю. И так, кроме всего прочего, в нашем мире теперь два Сингха, и тот второй… из Терранской Империи. Невероятно! Вот теперь я бы точно тесно пообщался с Джеком. Если ты такая пусичка, то я даже боюсь представить, кого мог породить тот мир. И почему у меня такое чувство, что это еще не всё? — остановился Боунс, смотря на властвующего надо всем Хана.

От того мира у него остались самые жуткие воспоминания. Самые обреченные. Жестокая, беспощадная вселенная, где для всего, что так ему дорого, просто не оставалось места. Они с Джимом едва ли не враги. Он сам — садист и пыточных дел мастер. «Энтерпрайз» — Кровавая Леди, военный корабль. И даже воздух горчил и драл горло при каждом вздохе.

— Он ведь приходил на базу не только за Филиппом, да? То, что он сделал с Рендом, было местью, мне еще тогда показалось, что это слишком… показательно. Но…

— Ему нужны твои исследования. Или ты, доктор. Как переходящий приз. Золотой ключик к победе.

— Не очень-то лестно звучит, — вздернул он бровь, показывая всей мимикой, какого мнения о подборных «комплиментах». — Он собирается занять твоё место? Поэтому тебе так срочно надо снять с них эту привязку? Она вообще на него действует? 

— Филипп, — посмотрел Хан на мальчишку.

Тот снова сжался, крепче хватаясь пальцами за воротник малинового комбинезона Джо. Услышав, как трещит ткань, парнишка удивленно похлопал глазами и разжал руку.

— Он разбудил двоих. Я не знаю, откуда Сингх взял криокамеры. Мы тогда уже знали о том, что произошло в Сан-Франциско, но он попытался скрыть от них. Они сами догадались, что он чужой, я видел это в их глазах, видел, как они пытаются по крохам собрать информацию. Сингх почти не давал нам общаться, но мне хватило. Они его слушались, но не так, как Хана. Делали, что он приказывал, но всё очень четко.

— Расскажи, как ты сбежал.

— Я… Всё было как в тот день на базе, — посмотрел Фил на доктора, слушавшего его чуть склонив голову к плечу. — Мне неспокойно было. А потом появился Сэм и велел уходить. Велел найти Хана и разбудить. Сказал, что если я хочу, чтобы этого Сингха остановили, то должен так сделать. Еще сказал, что их Ренду я понравлюсь. Они дали мне всю информацию и приказали бежать. Потому что у меня нет этой привязки, а у них есть. И, зная Сингха, они уже мертвы. В нашем мире он управлял нами силой, убивая тех, кто не подчинялся ему. Ваши братья и сестры погибли в войнах, я своих даже таковыми назвать не могу. Доктор, вы ведь видели, что там происходит. 

— Всё испорчено, перевернуто и не на своем месте!* — согласился Боунс. 

Он не удивлялся, почему мальчишка всё же поступил, как ему сказали в общем-то незнакомые сверхлюди, которых он наверняка боялся. Как боялся и Хана. Но только он мог защитить пришельца из другой вселенной от темного двойника. А еще эти хитрые нелюди поманили его спасением от одиночества. 

— И что остальные думают по этому поводу?

_«Сила Стаи в том, что живёт Волком, сила Волка — родная Стая»._

— Что у нас может быть только один Хан, — ответил большой черный мужчина, а остальные дружно кивнули. — И свой выбор мы сделали задолго до того, как поднялись на борт «Ботани Бэй». После всего, что с нами произошло, верность — не пустой звук. Если в вашем времени вообще известно о таком слове.

МакКой отреагировал мгновенно и всем телом, сдвинув плечи назад и вздернув подбородок:

— В наше время вы принесли только разрушение и смерть. И пока ничем не доказали, что способны на что-то иное. А своё доказательство верности я получил с полгода назад, на этом же корабле. Когда мой капитан послал куда подальше очередного штабного мудака, уверявшего, что нам нельзя портить отношения с наноргами, оставил своего старшего помощника зеленеть ушами и вести переговоры одновременно и с адмиралами и с капитаном этой посудины, а сам полез за Пашкой и мной. Так что не надо громких слов. Этот корабль остался всё той же «Ррхассао» даже с вами на борту, — кивнул он на светлый, чуть светящийся снизу пол центральной площадки мостика. На котором так хорошо была видно кровь любого цвета.

— Мы назвали ее «Тенебрис», Леонард. Lux ex tenebris. — Поднявшись со своего места, Хан медленно двинулся к обзорному экрану и самому доктору. — Выходим из варпа.

МакКой обернулся, чтобы через несколько секунд своими глазами увидеть, как тоннель из неоновых лент падает перед тьмой космоса, озаренной мириадами звезд. Где-то по левую руку от него клубилась нежно-персиковая туманность, похожая на взбитый сорбет, присыпанный карамелью.

Звезды… Ему вдруг кажется, что он отвык от них. От космоса. От «Энтерпрайз». От… от Джима? От того мягкого света, что расточало буйное, гиперактивное солнце. И его всё дальше и дальше сносит в сторону. К Бездне. И взгляд уже забывает, как искать искристо-синие глаза, требуя ответов у прозрачно-серых с капелькой бодрящего лаймового сока. От того Леонарда МакКоя, которым он был месяц назад, почти ничего не осталось. Имя, дочь, руки. Кости, у него остались его кости. И только. 

Во время подготовки к миссии Кирк пропадал неделями, не звонил, не писал, словно его совсем не стало. А затем доктор приходил домой со смены и видел дивную картину спящего на его диване блистательного звездофлотского капитана, пускающего слюни на обивку. И от этой простой картины сердце заходилось от нежности, которую бы не должен чувствовать к взрослому парню, командующему целым кораблем. Просто на его диване в те моменты спал не Джеймс Ти Кирк, а Джим. Его Джим.

МакКой на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, пытаясь спрятаться от этих звезд. 

Джим.

_Ich springe mit._

Выдохни и открой глаза, доктор.

Открыл, выдохнул. Снова посмотрел на звезды. Нахмурился. Развернулся. Встретился взглядом с личной Бездной. С чудовищем, которое даже по затылку могло прочитать его мысли. И остаться недовольным ими. 

«Ты знал, что я вернее подобранной на морозе дворняги», — хотелось сказать ему.

Хан едва заметно прикрывает глаза, соглашаясь, но кожа на рельефных скулах натягивается, а линия губ становится жестче в обещании поспорить.

— Так красиво, — сжала его руку подошедшая Джоанна.

— И опасно! Одна вспышка на ближайшей звезде, и от этой посудины даже болтика не останется.

— Ну вот, снова, — закатила глаза его дочь. — Ты жуткий пессимист, пап. 

— Зеленоглазка, я перепахал этот космос как тот вол из сказки. Космические аномалии, болезни, всякие мстительные инопланетяне. Этого здесь — вот так, — помахал он над своей головой.

— И всё равно — красиво.

— Не спорю.

— Неужели?

Развернувшись, он посмотрел на Ренда. Но волосы его были светло-песочными, черты лица мягкими, а взгляд насторожен. Филипп, почти с точностью имитирующий вредные интонации своего двойника.

— Мы вытащим его, малыш. 

— Составь список всего, что тебе для этого понадобится. — Хан поднялся на небольшой помост перед главным экраном. Бездна впереди, Бездна позади. Потрясающе! — Три дня мы пробудем на местной станции. Надо немного переделать так ненавистный тебе корабль. 

— Можно покрасить его в белый, а на боку намалевать ангела, но память и прошлое краской не замажешь.

— Прошлое — это всё, что будет мгновенье спустя. И тогда ты всё так же стоял здесь и ничего плохого, кроме твоего сарказма и вечного недовольства, не было. Прошлое — это всего лишь то, что ты сам готов допустить.

В льдисто-серых глазах, словно отражающих звездный свет за его спиной, было слишком много того опасного понимания, что говорят они совсем не о корабле. Сильное, красивое существо. Не человек. Сейчас, когда за спиной неизвестные вселенные, тьма и бездна снова и снова оказывается не там, а прямо напротив. Чуждое. Черные, ровно лежащие волосы, острый взгляд, рельефные скулы, губы какой-то невероятно правильной неправильной формы, мощная шея в россыпи знакомых, как Большая Медведица, родинок, так туго обхваченная стоячим воротником узкой темно-синей шелковой рубашки, беззастенчиво льнущей к телу, которое доктор как-то слишком хорошо помнил. Странный человек, которого просто не должно было существовать в этом времени. Но он есть. Слишком близко. 

И речь не о пространстве.

— Боунс, — осуждающе посмотрел на него Хантер, когда его капитан оставил их, напоследок бросив выразительный взгляд на доктора. Привычно жаркий и голодный.

— Да, пап, ты слегка того… грубовато даже для себя, — ухватила его за руку Джоанна.

— Ты его еще и защищаешь? — нахмурился МакКой. — Джо, что за стокгольмский синдром?

— Ну а чего, мне теперь делать растяжку из чулок и раскидывать везде стеклянные шарики в стиле старого фильма? И вообще, я стараюсь относиться ко всему легче. Как Джим учил! Если назвать проблему приключением, она именно им и станет.

— Проклятье, Джим! Трепло блондинистое. Я когда-нибудь точно ему клизму на перце чили поставлю!

***

С того разговора прошло четыре дня. За это время Боунс успел раз двадцать переругаться с местным экипажем, несколько раз его даже приложили о переборки, разумеется, чисто случайно, довел флегматичного местного техника до скандала, что ему, подкованному в спорах с логичным вулканцем и долгих дебатах со Скотти, помешанным на своей железной леди, не казалось такой уж сложной задачей, но почему-то посмотреть на это сбежалась чуть ли не половина сверхов. Зато теперь у него в перспективе есть холодильная установка, в которой можно будет оперировать Ренда, не выводя его из анабиоза. И нервный еврей, начинающий шипеть при одном только упоминании имени МакКоя. При этом сам доктор искренне считал, будто не вылезает из своей лаборатории, каждый раз удивляясь, почему когда его всё же вытаскивают нормально поесть в той самой удобной комнате, там не протолкнуться от наблюдателей. Он себя прямо суперстар почувствовал, за которым чуть ли не записывают. 

Боунс надеялся, что скоро у них это любопытство пройдет, но даже сейчас, когда он стоял в коридоре, отчитывал дочь за самонадеянность и попытку влезть туда, где не место непрофессионалов, на них продолжали пялиться. 

— Это еще не залог безопасности, Джо. А вы, милочка, — переключился он на Ашу, красивую статную женщину с внешностью индийской принцессы, с этими ее туго забранными волосами, аутентичными украшениями и яркими одеждами, — как в эту прелестную головку вообще могла прийти мысль потащить ребенка двенадцати лет по техническим отсекам? Нет, черт побери, не отвечайте. Просто попытайтесь уяснить, что она просто ребенок, без этих ваших сверхпособностей, кроме сверхактивности, разумеется. И если Джо поранится, это будет серьезно. Не надо рисковать жизнью моего ребенка. Джоанна?! Еще раз, и ты начнешь носить розовые платьица, и я тебе клянусь, даже здесь, посреди космоса, найду тебе рояль и будешь целыми днями сидеть и учить Шопена!

Аша с каким-то поистине царским равнодушием пожала круглыми плечиками, а вот Джо нахохлилась, будто мокрая птичка. В сочетании с ее малиновым комбинезоном и двумя стоящими дыбом хвостиками, выглядело всё крайне забавно, и отцу этой непоседы пришлось сдерживать желание улыбнуться и простить выходку на месте.

— Доктор, а я думал, вы только с нами как истинный садист поступаете, — влез в воспитательный процесс «проходивший мимо» Тар. — А это у вас вообще методы такие. Теперь понимаю, почему вас к ребенку не подпускали.

— Да чего ты понимаешь? — подбоченилась девчонка. — Мой папа — самый лучший! Весь класс мне завидует, потому что у меня папа — герой, спасающий жизни в космосе. А еще потому что я могу говорить с ним о чем угодно, и мне не врут! У моей подружки отец живет с ней, но он всё время на работе и даже не помнит сколько ей лет! А я со своим могу разговаривать по видеосвязи, но он всегда меня выслушает. И даже если он в этот момент на операции, всегда есть Джим, которого вы так не любите. Или Спок, который всегда расскажет что-то интересное. И остальные. Так что нечего на моего папу наезжать! 

— Джоанна, что за выражения!

— Ну а чего он мешает тебе меня воспитывать? Я же без тебя им корабль по винтику разберу, ты меня знаешь.

— О да, зеленоглазка! И вот как тебя, такую умную, воспитывать?

— Личным примером, папочка! И вообще, мне скучно! Ты мне в лабораторию заходить не разрешаешь, Фил вечно у тебя сидит, к кому мне еще приставать с вопросами? К Хану?

— Не надо! — тут же поднял руки Боунс.

Он-то хорошо помнил, как в том самом полете с детьми федеральных шишек Джиму потребовалось срочно провести переговоры с какой-то весьма воинственной расой. В момент, когда он чинно сидел в своем кресле и пытался добиться разрешения пройти через их систему, на мостик вошла Джо и, не сомневаясь, залезла к Кирку на колени. Тот и бровью не повел, продолжив политические игры и отдав мелкой свой падд. Переговоры прошли успешно, и «Энтерпрайз» свободно прошла опасный участок. Как потом оказалось, представитель той расы поначалу считал их капитана слишком незрелым для своего уровня и отнесся довольно презрительно, но наличие ребенка доказало ему, что перед ним весьма почитаемый мужчина, ведь на родной планете этих существ продолжения рода были достойны лишь самые лучшие, а уж к детям относились как к сокровищам и разрешали буквально всё. Таким образом, благодаря Джо, ее непосредственности и обоюдной блондинистости его самых дорогих удалось избежать дипломатического скандала, а Боунс в очередной раз пробежался от лазарета до мостика с легендарным трибблом в руках, распугивая окружающих.

— И что ты хочешь, шантажистка? У меня есть полчаса, пока идут анализы.

— О-о! — довольно протянула девчонка. Потом хитро улыбнулась, сложила пальцы знаком V и провела им вдоль глаз.

— Нет. Давай нет. Джо, у тебя где-то должна быть совесть! Я кому-то должен был передать свою по наследству. Джо, не смотри так на меня! Сейчас не место и не время. Хотя… Ладно, трибблы с тобой. Пошли в кают-компанию, там места больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Цитата из серии TOS "Mirror, Mirror"


	23. Глава 23 "I got my mind set on you"

_Driven by the strangle of vein  
Showing no mercy I'd do it again   
Open up your eyes   
You keep on crying   
Baby I'll bleed you dry   
Skies are blinking at me   
I see a storm bubbling up from the sea _

_And it's coming closer  
(Kings Of Leon — Closer)*  
(К первой части и джайву лучше всего подходит песня   
George Harrison — Got My Mind Set On You)_

Даже искренне ненавидя, порой трудно удержаться от осознания достоинств врага. Вот, например, нанорги — строили потрясающие звездолеты. И дело даже не в боевой мощи или особенностях внутренних коммуникаций из полуорганических нитей, способных к самовосстановлению. Эти воинственные маньяки, получавшие удовольствие от издевательств над другими, крайне ценили удобство и комфорт. Наверное поэтому изнутри теперь уже «Тенебрис» создавала крайне камерное, теплое впечатление, так отличавшееся от стремительно-рабочей атмосферы кораблей Федерации. Хотя, это могло быть просто особенностью странной культуры самих наноргов, по сути, так похожих на пауков. Теплый, бархатистый кокон, а не корабль.

Хотя и руку сверхлюдей здесь очень хорошо видно. И не только в технической части и выкинутых за борт «трофеях». Например, когда МакКоя только привели в его новую каюту, он долго не мог понять — зачем это всё.

Это была довольно большая комната, больше, чем на «Энтерпрайз». Стены ее чуть изгибались по внешнему краю, повторяя обтекаемую форму борта корабля, и оказались покрыты каким-то странным напылением, матовым, фиолетово-багряным, что почти не отражало свет многочисленных источников света, но меняло оттенки. Гостиная зона из-за этого эффекта казалось чуть более яркой, чем спальная, несколько кресел и диван так и приглашали присесть, маня видимой мягкостью и скругленными, совершенно неагрессивными линиями. Большой шкаф вдоль внутренней стены только наполовину скрыт подвижными дверцами, оставляя безумно много места для всевозможных мелочей, и, судя по размерам некоторых ячеек, здесь просто обязаны были стоять книги. Бумажные. Старые. Какие любит коллекционировать Кирк. Кровать же размещалась в дальнем левом углу и отделялась от другого пространства свисающими с потолка светящимися нитями, полупрозрачными, словно хрустальными, и невысокой платформой. Множество разноцветных подушек подчеркивали большие размеры и темное белье, застилавшее постель. Из огромного волнообразного иллюминатора, находящегося прямо рядом с кроватью, лился ровный и холодный свет. 

И несмотря на темное оформление комнаты и открытый космос за хрупким стеклом, вся комната оставляла ощущение уюта, чего-то такого домашнего и теплого. Светлый густой ковер под босыми ногами, причудливые орнаменты на пледе, прикрывающем край дивана, деревянная столешница и шкаф. Эти гребанные подушечки на кровати! Всё выглядело так, будто там собираются жить. Долго. Будто эти полки еще надо обставить сотней мелочей, и развесить одежду, настоящую, не реплицированную. Будто вот здесь будут сидеть и с рюмочкой чая обсуждать философские вопросы или очередное приключение. А на большой кровати… будут заниматься любовью? Во всяком случае, ее размеры просто кричали о том, что спать одному крайне одиноко. Боунс не знал, кто обставлял эту комнату, ведь она, очевидно, была создана для человека, а не нанорга, те не признавали иных сидячих мест, кроме своих подвешенных гамаков, но создано было именно с расчетом на долгое пребывание. И точно так же была обставлена светлая и яркая комната Джоанны, меньшая по размерам, но более светлая и девичья. Иногда Леонарду хотелось обойти другие личные апартаменты и посмотреть — как же должно быть у самих сверхов?

А еще ему до безумия хотелось знать — похожа ли каюта Хана на его? Конечно, там могли оказаться розовые стены, диван в виде алых губок, стразы и большая гелевая кровать, или что-то еще, столь же неожиданное, но у доктора было четкое понимание, что как раз вот эта обстановка подходит его личному сверхзлу гораздо больше.

Если бы эту комнату увидел Джим, он, наверное, удивился. Его ворчливый друг всегда предпочитал камерные помещения, терпеть не мог иллюминаторы, похожие на провалы во вселенную, чувствовал себя уверенно в белых стенах и вообще предпочитал минималистическую классику. Но… Пусть МакКой и проводил там несколько часов между сном и бодрствованием, ему обстановка нравилась.

Большая комната отдыха, хоть и отличалась по методу обстановки, но всё равно ясно давала понять, что обустройством ее занимался один человек. Удобные диваны с мягкими линиями, столы из натурального дерева, множество тканей с явно национальным колоритом. Ничего обезличенного и общего, как зачастую бывает в казенных помещениях. Тот, кто это создавал, явно разбирался во вкусовых предпочтениях окружающих.

Филипп, хвостом таскавшийся за ним эти дни, конечно же, помог убрать из центра комнаты столы и стулья, освобождая пространство, да нашел нужный файл с музыкой и подключил ее к внутренним колонкам. Джо экспроприировала в свою пользу цветастый платок Аши и обвязалась им поверх красного комбинезона. МакКой снял рабочую форму, оставаясь в простой черной футболке с V-образной горловиной, что словно отличала ее от привычной звездофлотской.

— Фил, ты умеешь танцевать? 

— Я? Нет. Как-то… не до этого было.

— Значит — научим! — рассмеялась Джо. — Смотри, можно делать так: шаг, приставка, шаг. И вот так руками. А можно просто попрыгать. А можно и как папа танцует. Он у нас вообще хорошо танцует, да?

— Меня вырастил дед и его незамужние сестры. Я еще и женщин уважаю автоматически, и меня надо хорошенько довести, чтобы я на них кричать начал. Чем ее мать и пользовалась. Тихие скандалы — это самое жуткое, что может быть в отношениях.

— Поэтому ты сейчас такой вредный? — с интонациями своей рыжей половины осведомился Филипп.

Боунс улыбнулся, отстукивая ногой ритм. А затем провалился в него всем телом, переставая замечать всё вокруг, вырубая окружающий мир, словно яркий свет на диско-поле. Ему не было дела до того, что музыка заиграла не только в их комнате, но и на всей «Тенебрис» разом, не было дела до входящих в комнату сверхов. Остались только смеющаяся Джо и музыка. Да собственное тело, знавшее эти движения где-то на уровне куда более глубоком, чем механика. Когда-то, пока у него не было постоянных проблем, до Драмии, до возвращения отца и постоянного недовольства жены, они с Джойслин любили так дурачиться, приучив к этому и дочь. Сейчас у него за плечами было целое прошлое, впереди не было будущего, но рядом его маленькая девочка, играла их песня и хотелось просто жить… И танцевать.

— I got my mind set on you! — протянул, переставными шагами приближаясь к Джо, отсчитывающей пальцами ритм. 

А потом назад, вместе с ней, выкидывая ноги в стороны и проводя самыми мысками высоких мягких сапог по полу, и с вызовом подаваясь корпусом к девочке. Она тоже явно не забывала дома уроки танцев и активно наступала на него. Резкий шаг к ней, ловя за руку и крутя девочку вокруг своей оси. И подхватывая в объятья через пару кругов. 

— To do it right, child!

И снова ритм, заставляющий тело гнуться, плечи и бедра ходить ходуном, а ноги мягко выбрасываться в стороны в крадущихся, чертовски сильных шагах сумасшедшего джайва. И, наверное, в лабораториях, насквозь пропитанных стерильностью, больше всего ему не хватало именно этого драйва свободных движений. Полный контроль и сосредоточенность уступала место глубоким вдохам и текучести движений, выгибающих его тело. Переставить ноги накрест, а затем быстро закружиться вокруг своей оси, теряя связь с этим миром. Улыбаться, как давно этого не делал. И мерить, мерить этот ритм шагами, раскинутыми руками, подвижными бедрами. Потрясти головой, пока взмокшие волосы не встанут дыбом. И поманить довольную дочь, чтобы взявшись за руки, продемонстрировать, что они всё еще понимают друг друга, что они еще помнят, как беззаботно танцевали так в прошлый раз, на большой площадке под звездами Новой Зеландии, рядом с угорающим от них Джимом, умеющим танцевать только в горизонтальной плоскости.

А затем, раскрутив ее, он отправил Джо в другой конец комнаты, чтобы самому немного разбежаться и упасть на колени, проехав последние метры по гладкому полу. Раньше в такой позиции он становился одного с ней роста, но теперь его девочка немного, но возвышалась над ним, радуясь этому, как всё та же малышка Джо. В то время как он раскинул руки в стороны и начал в том же ритме склоняться назад, проверяя на прочность свою старую спину. И так же вперед, вытесняя из своего пространства свою драгоценную партнершу. 

Когда они еще были семьей, Джоанне очень нравился этот папин трюк.

— Set on you!

— Только о тебе!

Совсем сев на пол, Боунс рассмеялся.

— Я становлюсь слишком старым для таких прыжков, зеленоглазка.

— Папа не может быть слишком старым! Вставай и дерись! В смысле — танцуй. 

— О нет, милая, меня сейчас надо краном поднимать. Я уже чувствую, как завтра у меня будет болеть всё, включая то, что даже не двигалось. Ох… Фил, потанцуй с ней. Спаси меня от этого монстра! Джо!

Девочка поняла, что как танцор папа на сегодня помер, и уже догадалась, с каким трудом поползет обратно в лабораторию, поэтому схватила потерявшего бдительность паренька за руку и утянула на середину комнаты.

— Вот, делай как я, — настаивала она с той же уверенностью в подчинении, с которой ее папа управлял своими пациентами. 

— Малыш, лучше делай, как она говорит. У Джо железная хватка. Она когда только родилась, так вцепилась мне в палец своей маленькой ручкой, что я два часа и просидел ее не выпуская. Правда, по рассказам медсестер, улыбался как идиот.

В это время сам Боунс встал на коленях, думая, как бы ему подняться, при этом, не казавшись красной многоножкой с Дельта-Веги, бегающей за Джимом по льду. Адреналин и азарт еще бродили в крови, но он понимал, что это ненадолго. Тело постепенно сдавалось, а за последние дни вообще принялось отплясывать джигу, словно предвидев его джайв. И на данный момент хотелось плюхнуться на задницу и затребовать у кого-то себя поднять. Но гордость и чуть-чуть здравого смысла, требующего не выказывать слабость, пока есть силы, заставили его вздохнуть и подняться, по возможности не напоминая новорожденного жирафика на трясущихся ножках.

Поднялся. В глазах моментально потемнело. Но МакКой выпрямился и переждал этот момент, стараясь улыбаться и не показывать, как сильно мутит и раздражает эта слабость. Он наблюдал за своей маленькой девочкой, которая уже серьезно намеревалась однажды стать капитаном, но сейчас так забавно, детски наивно и мило учила танцевать сверхчеловека, всё еще боящегося лишний раз дотрагиваться до нее, не желая причинить вред. Мир крутился перед его глазами, меняя перспективу и порождая чувство нереальности. И всё же он был счастлив и немножечко напуган.

Напуган, когда коснувшись своего лица, чтобы вытереть пот, и, посмотрев на пальцы, увидел их в красном. Когда через несколько секунд до него дошло, что же происходит, с одной стороны была паника, а с другой в нем разом проснулись доктор и отец. Зажав ноздри, он развернулся и пошел из комнаты. 

— Пап, ты куда? — прозвучал нежный требовательный голосок его маленькой феи.

— Полчаса прошли, зеленоглазка, — обернулся он так, чтобы она видела лишь часть его лица. — Мне надо возвращаться к работе. А ты веди себя ангелом и не отвлекай никого на мостике. 

Она любила там бывать и провела, пялясь в большой экран и отвлекая экипаж, едва ли не больше времени, чем с ним. Милую, в меру спокойную и говорливую, любопытствующую девочку никто не гнал, и даже более того, ей отвечали, и МакКою даже как-то пришлось ругаться с пилотом, посадившим ее в свое кресло, пусть они и были пришвартованы к какой-то станции. Сверхлюди наблюдали за ней с каким-то священным трепетом, и Боунс почти перестал волноваться, когда она была там, правда, предпочитая, чтобы в это время на мостике находился Хан, как сдерживающая сила.

Сейчас же Леонард улыбнулся дочери уголком губ и вышел… уже не замечая, как она растерянно смотрит ему в спину, а затем опускает глаза вниз, на светлый пол, на котором так заметны красные капли. Дочь медика, она никогда не боялась крови, и когда кто-то в их детских играх разбивал коленки или носы, всегда была готова оказать первую помощь, но впервые поняла, как плохо столько знать. И пока что-то внутри надеялось, что папа просто устал, то истинно маккоевское, доставшееся еще от прадеда и многих поколений врачей, автоматом ставило диагноз и делало прогнозы, припоминая и его бледность, и отсутствие аппетита и многое что еще. Губы Джоанны не по-детски поджались, а упрямство и боль сделала девочку еще более похожей на отца.

Который в этот момент стоял, опершись о теплую, шоколадного цвета стену, и искал в кармане брюк хоть что-то, что могло остановить этот поток. Он был не очень-то удивлен, но предыдущие два раза происходили в лаборатории, после напряженной работы, и один раз Боунс проснулся со слипшимися волосами и разводами на лице. Он и без того слишком хорошо знал, что с ним. Хреново иногда быть доктором. 

— Леонард, иди на мостик.

Вздрогнув от этого глубокого голоса, раздавшегося в пустом коридоре, он запрокинул голову и посмотрел туда, где должна была быть камера. 

— Я могу себя хотя бы в порядок привести?

— Немедленно.

— Проклятое чудовище, — прошипел Боунс, рукавом футболки вытирая лицо.

Когда он был перед дверьми мостика, кровотечение прекратилось, но от весьма своеобразного вида это уже не спасало. На его удачу в огромном помещении оказалось довольно-таки темно, свет был не более десяти процентов, зато вся паутина этих полуорганических нитей сияла мерным золотисто-зеленым огнем, а звезды всё так же смотрели сквозь толстое стекло. Кроме капитана «Тенебрис» и самого МакКоя, никого больше не было.

— Где все? У вас тут резко настала условная ночь?

— Для того, чтобы управлять «Тенебрис», никто больше и не нужен, — ответило это существо в капитанском кресле, нити от которого расходились веером на второй уровень мостика. Вокруг, в серповидных рамах, мерцало пять экранов, отбрасывающих голубые и алые всполохи на вытянутое лицо сверхчеловека. Весь этот антураж делал его еще более чуждым, нежели обычно. Перевернув правую руку и продемонстрировав крепившуюся к нему присоску одной из нитей, Хан сделал волне определенный жест. — Подойди ближе.

МакКой решил не изменять своим привычкам и практически уперся коленями в кресло. Удивительно, что при этом у него не возникло ощущения, будто он смотрит на мужчину, сидящего в нем, сверху вниз. Скорее наоборот. Природный магнетизм и сила подавляли, порождая неосознанное желание подчиниться.

— Я слышу тебя, Каа, — не смог промолчать Боунс.

— Что с тобой происходит, Леонард? — голос звучал ровно, но не оставалось никаких сомнений, что его владелец злится. — Этот серый цвет лица, носовые кровотечения. О чем я еще не знаю? Непроходящие синяки на твоем теле, отсутствие аппетита, бессонница. Так что, повторяю еще раз, что с тобой происходит?

— Ничего, что не должно было. Я просто умираю, — пожал он плечами, озвучивая то, о чем самому не хотелось думать.

— Ты знаешь, что я не позволю тебе это сделать.

— О-о, — протянул МакКой, бросил взгляд в сторону и тут же снова посмотрел на Хана. — Чудовище решило предъявить права. Но хоть тут моё собственное тело обыграло тебя. Твоя кровь мне не поможет. Я провел тесты, в случае введения в организм чудодейственной сыворотки, они с заразой в моей крови устроят такие боевые действия, что я сам пожелаю, чтобы меня добили. Хотя минут через пять это произойдет по естественным причинам, сердце такие войны вряд ли выдержит. А я собираюсь еще пару месяцев пожить.

Как бы не хотелось иного, но в саркастическом тоне слышалось слишком много тоски. Ему не нравилось говорить на эту тему, но вряд ли бы он мог делать это с кем-то другим. Все чувства Джима будут рикошетом бить по нему, делая только хуже, Спок бы обязательно ушел в анализ и попытку просчитать выход, и одно это «я понимаю, доктор» уничтожило бы больше нервных клеток, чем приключения пятилетней миссии одновременно. Хан же… Хан размеренно дышал сквозь приоткрытые губы, цветные пятна света искажали черты лица, скрадывая его выразительность, прозрачные глаза смотрели хищно и зло. Только напряженная складочка на переносице выбивалась из общего спокойствия мраморной статуи, так что хотелось протянуть руку и разгладить ее.

— Пару месяцев. Что ты с собой сделал? 

Вздохнув, МакКой выставил вперед руку, практически напротив лица сверха. Широкая ладонь, длинные пальцы хирурга, довольно узкие запястья, выступающие вены и несколько родинок… и никакой дрожи. 

— Я не могу нормально работать с тремором и вечной мигренью. 

— Как давно ты принимаешь это? — подался Хан вперед.

— Восемнадцать стандартных суток. Это вещество, вырабатываемое вместе с адреналином, оно поддерживает состояние, но изнашивает организм и ускоряет естественные процессы. В том числе и ксенополицитемию. 

— Ты сам убиваешь себя.

Он пожал плечами и опустил руку. И сразу почувствовал, как сжимают его расставленные ноги Хана, как фиксируют рядом, слишком близко и чертовски опасно. И даже почти увидел всю картину со стороны, эту Бездну в сияющем кресле, а рядом себя, бледного, перепачканного в собственной крови. Жалко он должно быть выглядит. Но и уйти просто не может. Его поймали на сострадании, отчаянии и страстном желании быть нужным. Быть желанным.

— Я просто ускорил процесс и заставил его идти по своим правилам.

— Насколько ускорил?

Снова отведя взгляд, он был вынужден признаться:

— Не имею понятия. Я не стал проводить подобные исследования. Решил добавить элемент неожиданности. Но если я правильно понимаю, то у меня отсекаются те месяцы, что я должен был провести неполноценным овощем. Так что особой разницы нет.

— Ты-то должен знать, что разница есть. Время тоже бывает немаловажным фактором, — настойчиво вглядывался в его реакцию Хан, потирая щиколоткой икры доктора. 

— Не в нашем случае, Хан. Как оказалось, эти исследования нужны не только тебе, и опять спасать вселенную предстоит бедному доктору с поганым характером, — усмехнулся Боунс. — Каждый делает то, что должен. 

В голубоватых от света экранов глазах было слишком много всего, чтобы просто продолжать язвить, чтобы продолжать прятаться. Упорство, неприятие, боль, растерянность… забота, нежность? Он ведь действительно это чувствует.

— Ну что, милое чудовище, легенды должны быть правдивы? Лазарь ожил, а живой Бог должен умереть, — печально улыбнулся МакКой. — Разве ты не этого хотел?

Когда-то он искренне считал, что именно из-за этого и понадобился сверхам. Выполнить так нужную им работу и не марать руки убийством «благодетеля», так много знающего о них. Но со временем… Он слишком утонул в них, действительно слишком много узнал. Например, почему взгляд Хана уже давно приобрел это голодное выражение, жадно шаря по телу доктора. 

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу. Тебя. 

Так легко и просто. Точно так же, как естественно рука ложится на его бедро, медленно скользя вниз, чуть надавливая большим пальцем и едва касаясь подушечками остальных по чувствительной коже под коленом. Такая простая и в то же время порочная ласка, посылающая по телу болезненный импульс удовольствия, еще совсем легкого, но пробуждающего желание большего. И когда ладонь начинает скользить вверх, по внутренней стороне бедра, глаза сами собой широко распахиваются, а дыхание становится прерывистей. Именно в этот момент, его схватили за ремень брюк и потянули вперед, заставляя встать коленом на сиденье кресла, упираясь рукой в его спинку.

— Что ты?..

Договорить ему не дали, ухватив за заднюю сторону шеи и притягивая вниз, сминая в поцелуе раскрытые от удивления и боли губы. Так чертовски томно и в то же время порочно. То шумно выдыхая в раскрытый рот, то лаская губы едва ощутимыми прикосновениями, то проскальзывая внутрь влажным языком. Это было и удовольствием и пыткой, планомерной, злой, до боли. Неудобно выгнутая спина, крепкая хватка на шее, рука, сжимающая бедро… и ласковый, невесомый поцелуй, грязней и развратней которого и представить нельзя. 

Тело Леонарда отзывалось с такой голодной страстью, будто собиралось разом наверстать и долгий целибат, и напиться удовольствием за все годы, которых у него не будет. Оно до самых глубин чувствовало и едва ощутимые касания вдоль бока, к бедрам и обратно, чувствовало горячее дыхание на коже, и влажный, жаркий язык, стирающий с лица кровавые разводы. Воздух из него выходил полувздохами-полустонами, тяжелыми, будто дыхание под водой. Губы едва заметно подрагивали и уже сами тянулись к новому поцелую. Такому же откровенно дикому, страстному и нежному одновременно. Переплетая языки, едва касаясь губами друг друга, дыша одним воздухом. Скользя свободной рукой по не менее жадному до ласк телу под собой, со знанием дела и почти исследовательским интересом, то очерчивая пальцами ключицы, то едва задевая соски под тонкой тканью, выискивая места, прикосновения к которым вызывали такие чертовски соблазнительные задушенные вздохи. Долго, до самой грани, пока внутри всё не задрожало от неудовлетворенных желаний, а ноги не начали подгибаться, опуская его еще ниже. И лишь только тогда Хан толкнулся языком чуть сильнее, вынуждая отступать и подчиняться, пропуская его в рот, прижимаясь раздразненными губами, целуясь так, чтобы утонуть в ошеломляющей чувственности. 

— Какой же ты оказывается сладострастный, Леонард, — прошептал Хан и снова прошелся языком по щеке доктора.

Полуприкрыв глаза, он посмотрел на своё личное коварное чудовище и усмехнулся, чуть изменяя положение своего колена, упираясь им между широко разведенных ног и еще раз убеждаясь, насколько его хотят. В ответ его прихватили губами за скулу и накрыли ладонью пах, давая почувствовать тепло и давление, отчего по телу пошла нервная дрожь, а бедра сами нетерпеливо подались вперед.

Звук телекома в этой обстановке причинял почти физическую боль. 

Хан же еще раз приласкал возбужденную плоть, и только после того, как Боунс с шумом втянул в себя воздух, сжал одну из нитей.

— Хан, мы, кажется, потеряли доктора! — тут же раздался взволнованный голос. — Внутренний компьютер не может отследить его местонахождение.

Закрытые от звездной бездны глаза сверхчеловека снова приобрели завораживающий зеленоватый оттенок. И можно было тонуть в этой ледяной, обжигающей страсти. Едва ощутимо касаться друг друга лицами, кончиком носа по щеке, дыханием по покалывающим губам.

— Что случилось? — выдохнул Хан в его раскрытый рот.

— У его дочери истерика. 

— Что с Джо? — моментально среагировал МакКой, разворачиваясь к телекому.

Секундная заминка с ответом.

— Мы не можем ее успокоить. Она заметила, в каком состоянии вы уходили.

— Где она сейчас?

— Всё там же.

Он дернулся во всё так же сжимающих его руках, ставших на мгновение чуть жестче и властней. Опасно сощурив глаза, Хан несколько секунд рассматривал его, но затем выпустил, едва ли не отталкивая от себя. 

Поднявшись, Боунс буквально выскочил из комнаты, бегом бросившись к своей маленькой девочке. 

Доктор МакКой привык считать, будто никто не замечает того, что с ним происходит, он привык закрываться и прятать что-то по-настоящему важное о себе за сотней замков. Единственный, кому разрешалось иметь отмычку, был Джим, он как воришка никогда и не спрашивал, пустит ли Боунс его к своим тайнам и чувствам. Но остальные… Остальные всегда делали вид, что ничего не замечают, остальным так было легче, и его полностью устраивало такое положение дел. Но не с Джо. И не с…

Особый вид слепоты — сделать вид, что душа и сердце не видели и не знают. И МакКой тоже старался не думать и не знать, как прикрываются помутневшие светлые глаза, как сильное тело, созданное оружием и во имя смерти, клонится вперед под натиском слишком сильных чувств. Он не хотел верить, будто этому холодному и упертому зверю может причинить боль какой-то излишне болтливый доктор. 

Не видеть, не знать.

И вот он сидит на диване, где-то далеко-далеко в космосе, на звездолете с жуткой репутацией, сам может считаться пособником если не Дьявола, то сбежавшего особо опасного преступника, прижимает к себе дочь и думает… О том, как это опасно и полезно — быть избирательно слепым.

Прошло почти двадцать минут, а Джо всё так же продолжала плакать на его руках. Из сил она выбилась уже давно, а сейчас просто высказывала, как папа ее не любит, и то, какой он эгоист, и многое другое, что накипело на душе у ребенка, который слишком много понимает для своего возраста. Для ребенка, попавшего в слишком напряженную обстановку и всё равно пытающегося примириться с окружающим миром. С ее стороны это было так смело.

Дверь открылась, но он даже не стал поворачиваться. В этот момент ничего важнее дочери для него не было.

— Леонард.

От звучания собственного имени по телу прошла дрожь, стянувшаяся в узел где-то в животе. Неудовлетворенное желание не собиралось так просто сдаваться. 

Запрокинув голову, он посмотрел на стоящего рядом Хана.

— И кто без тебя рулит корабликом?

— Рулит? В экипаже из пятидесяти сверхчеловек это не проблема. Единственная здесь проблема — это ты, Леонард. И будет лучше, если сейчас ты пойдешь и приведешь себя в порядок, а я пока поговорю с твоей дочерью.

— Что?

Твердый, даже суровый взгляд сверху вниз не вызывал в нем страха или отчуждения. Скорее уж Боунс видел, какой живой он на самом деле.

— Зеленоглазка? — в свою очередь посмотрел на Джо, закутанную в плед и всё равно жмущуюся к нему и дрожащую от нервного перенапряжения.

Девочка смерила Хана очень суровым взглядом, с которым обычно сам Боунс смотрит на Спока, который «в порядке», но имеет цвет перепрелой листвы и покусанные губы, похожие на кору молодого деревца. То есть диагноз «самонадеянный придурок» она ему уже поставила и сейчас мысленно подбирала способы лечения. И сам доктор даже не знал, кому сочувствовать.

Оценив потенциального противника, Джоанна кивнула. А затем перевела не менее серьезный взгляд на отца:

— А тебе вообще надо помыться. От тебя пахнет и выглядишь ты жутко, — тихо сказала она, забавно играя бровками и вытирая мокрые щеки. Это уже было хорошим знаком. Реветь при посторонних Джо не любила. 

— Из-за вас я второй час до своей каюты дойти не могу! И кто после этого эгоист?

Натянув плед на голову своей маленькой большой девочки, он сжал ее покрепче и поцеловал в лоб. Распухшие всё еще чувствительные губы запульсировали, требуя совсем другого.

Душ — это сейчас то, что нужно.

***

Сев напротив ребенка, Хан замер, рассматривая ее. 

Девочка была довольно невысокой для своего возраста и этим явно пошла не в статного, крепкого отца. Точно так же как и светло-пшеничными волосами и задранным носом. В остальном она казалась очень похожа на МакКоя, хотя оба и утверждали, будто от него ей достались только глаза. У нее был его взгляд: прямой, немного насмешливый, будто они оба считают окружающих неразумными детьми. Оправданный для доктора, ребенка он делал скорее забавным.

— И как мне вас звать? — наконец не выдержала Джоанна. Терпением она тоже не отличалась.

— Хан.

— Мне двенадцать лет. Я так не могу.

— Ты хорошо пользуешься тем, что все считают тебя маленькой. 

На мгновение она смутилась, опуская глаза. Но уже в следующее подняла их, упрямо поджимая губы и явно копируя отца. Вот только ей такое не удавалось, прямой, открытый взгляд Леонарда трудно повторить, не обладая его жизненным опытом и долей язвительности, так что девочка смотрела скорее на несколько свисающих темных прядей, нежели ему в глаза.

— Я и есть маленькая.

— Не настолько, как хочешь казаться. Попытка казаться безопасней, чем есть на самом деле, не так плоха в твоем случае. Кто тебя этому учил?

— Я ребенок офицера Звездного Флота, и то, что они с мамой в разводе, этого не меняет. У нас инструктаж каждый год, — передернула она плечами.

— Тебе это не нравится? Их развод?

Девочка начала теребить плед, закутываясь в него плотнее. Попытка спрятаться и занять руки, без слов подтверждали его выводы.

— А кому это может нравиться? 

— Ему. За это время я слышал только о том, как он пытался вернуть тебя, но не твою мать. Ты хочешь остаться с ним? У твоей матери новый муж и ребенок. Отцу ты нужнее. Да и вряд ли она позволит тебе идти по его стопам. 

Привязанность доктора к своей дочери была так велика, что было невозможно не использовать хоть часть ее. Осторожно, так, чтобы он сам не насторожился. Но Хан точно знал, когда именно и как стоит дергать за нужные ниточки. У него просто обязано быть что-то, что компенсирует Леонарду тоску по его золотому капитану. Что-то, что удержит рядом с самим Ханом. Джоанна подходила на эту роль идеально.

— Я достаточно взрослая, чтобы уметь пользоваться поисковиком и прочитать статью про папину болезнь, — девочка вообще отвернулась от него, прячась в пледе. — Она не лечится. Так что уже слишком поздно что-то выбирать.

— А если я пообещаю, что мы придумаем, как его вылечить?

— Как?

— Еще не знаю, Джоанна. Но это не имеет значения. Я даю тебе своё слово.

Она долго молчала, выпячивала нижнюю губу, что-то пыталась сообразить. Хан наблюдал за ней достаточно долго, чтобы сделать свои выводы по поводу интеллекта и природной находчивости этого ребенка. Она действительно была крайне обаятельной, явно унаследовав эту черту от обоих родителей, любознательной, в меру осторожной и настойчивой. А еще точно знала, когда и при каких обстоятельствах может позволить себе вольности, а когда лучше помолчать, стоя в стороне. И это касалось не только присутствия отца. Хан давно заметил, что хотя девочка никогда напрямую не обращается к нему, но в его присутствии начинает копировать поведение отца, свободное, немного наглое, но ни в коем случае не развязное. Когда МакКой сцепился с Найтом, она вбежала в комнату, где находилось семеро человек разной степени знакомости, то смотрела только на него, четко зная, кто именно тут главный и кто ответственен за ее отца.

Он прекрасно понимал, почему Леонард так гордится своим ребенком. 

— Только не обижайте его. Он хороший, но у него сложный характер. Джим говорит, что папа бывает счастлив только в принудительном порядке. Потому что всё остальное время он спасает кого-то другого, а не себя. Вам не нравится, когда я про Джима говорю? Но он тоже хороший. Он не дал папе совсем закиснуть.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы он делал это какими-то другими методами. А не «полетели на пять лет в космос, собирать на свои задницы все приключения которые можно, а главное те, которые нельзя», — всплеснул руками Леонард, входя в комнату.

Вместе с ним пришли запах влаги и ментола. И Хан не сказал бы, что сильно рад подобному. Природный, хоть и горьковатый от болезни, аромат разгоряченного после танцев тела, смешанный со сладковато-металлическим запахом крови и озоновой свежестью, нравился ему гораздо больше, будя инстинкты и желания. 

Хотя доктор обходился и без таких примитивных ключей к собственной привлекательности, применяя исключительно личное обаяние и ту порывистую страстность в каждом движении, которую хотелось перевести в горизонтальную плоскость и узнать, будет ли он таким же горячим в постели. Куда уложить его хотелось просто нестерпимо.

Уложить, облизать, изучить языком и пальцами все родинки, закинуть стройные ноги себе на плечи, вбиваться в горячее желанное тело, пока он не вырубится после очередного оргазма. А через несколько часов разбудить и повторить.

Хан поднял глаза, уверенный, что в них нет и намека на эти мысли.

— Куда же он без тебя, Леонард. Кирк как ребенок, влезая в неприятности, всё равно оглядывается на взрослых. Знаешь, когда я понял, что ты для него особенный? Когда в сложной моральной ситуации он позвал тебя этим дурацким прозвищем. Только чтобы послушать твой ворчливый голос. Вряд ли в тот момент его действительно интересовала судьба какого-то… Йорика, — презрительно скривил губы Хан. — Или скажешь, что вернувшись на «Энтерпрайз», он побежал не к тебе. Ну же? Я ведь прав?

— Еще бы! Сначала ты отправляешь его разобрать торпеду, явно заведомо зная, что так просто такую штуку не вскрыть. Потом давишь на чувство ответственности перед экипажем и семьей. Да черт бы тебя побрал, если бы не Кэрол, от меня бы даже костей не осталось! И не говори, что ты не знал, чем можно его задеть! 

— Разумеется, знал.

Он смотрит так же прямо и спокойно, как и всегда. Нельзя отрицать то, что действительно было, нельзя отказываться от прошлого, нельзя жалеть. Иначе у тебя отнимут часть себя. И даже мысль, что он сам косвенно пытался убить своего доктора, не пугала и не вызывала отторжения. Более того, Хан понимал, что в какой-то степени ему было бы проще без этого странного человека. Понимал, что просто так совпало, его противоречивые чувства и недолгий момент жуткой, чудовищной усталости от вечных проигрышей, от потерь и беспомощности со скоростью света столкнулись с горькой нежностью и пониманием доктора МакКоя. Без него действительно было бы легче. Но разве хоть кто-то в здравом уме откажется от подобного? Отказаться — значит снова проиграть. И пусть он не верит в судьбу, но не собирается выпускать из рук ее подарки. 

— Я — то самое чудовище, собиравшееся уничтожить «Энтерпрайз» со всем его экипажем. С его капитаном, вулканцем и тобой, Леонард. То, что я это признаю, что-то меняет? Если сейчас это потребуется, мы будем действовать с той же жестокостью. Каждый из нас. Нам есть что защищать и с чем сравнивать. Ты не можешь переделать наше прошлое, но я хочу, чтобы ты был в нашем будущем.

МакКой в своей любимой манере возвел глаза к потолку.

— А я хочу хорошую доску и приливную волну. 

— Если я выполню твою волю, ты выполнишь мою? — чуть подался Хан вперед.

— О, и заодно мне собачку, — вмешалась в разговор взрослых Джоанна. — Папа, ты обещал! 

— Ну вот зачем тебе всё это? — продолжал упираться МакКой на словах, но взгляд при этом был бархатным, мягким и влекущим. — Джо, зачем тебе собака? Ты же собралась быть капитаном, а собака это уже плагиат! У Джима есть дурацкий девиз и ручной вулканец. У Хана вот суперкоманда и ручной доктор. Придумай свою фишку. Нам тут завтра надо будет слетать… хм… по делам. А ты пока подумаешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ведомый удушьем вен,  
> Не показывая милосердия, я сделал бы это снова.  
> Открой свои глаза,  
> Ты продолжаешь плакать.  
> Малышка, я буду истекать кровью, пока твои слезы не высохнут.  
> Небеса закрывают на меня глаза,  
> Я вижу, что шторм поднимается из моря...
> 
> И он приближается все ближе,


	24. Глава 24 "Без выбора"

_I don't know what's a world to be it.  
I can show that I need to see this.  
No time for lies and empty fights.  
I'm on your side._

_Can we live a life of peace and happiness?  
I don't think so.  
Looks like I am scared to lose the things I love.  
I'm in control.  
(Breaking Benjamin — You Fight Me)*_

Корабль неизвестного класса был таким небольшим, старым и не вызывающим доверия, что доктор МакКой до конца не верил, будто его действительно собираются пересадить на вот это. И даже внезапно проникся к величественной, а главное, надежной «Тенебрис» со всеми ее особенностями, типа теплого пола и мягкого покрытия стен, чем-то напоминающего прорезиненную кожу. Он даже был готов без брезгливого интереса смотреть на полуорганические нити внутренних коммуникаций, лишь бы его не тянули на эту разваливающуюся железку. Когда «Дармонд» пристыковался к ним, Боунс долго молча стоял, бровь время от времени поднималась, губы словно окаменели в какой-то весьма презрительной конструкции, а взгляд и подавно не выражал ничего лестного. 

Наконец он оттаял и негромко вздохнул:

— Я столько не выпью.

— Неужели вспомнили про гигиенические пакеты? — еще и попытался подколоть его Хантер.

— Меня даже смотреть на него мутит, — не стал отпираться доктор.

Затем рассеянно потер лоб и отправился контролировать переправку последних криокапсул, что привез этот звездолет, в свою лабораторию. 

Огромную лабораторию, надо признать. Поделенную на несколько секций, с небольшим медицинским блоком, личной, по самое «немогу» закрытой стерильной комнатой, кабинетом и целой кучей оборудования, вызывавшем в Боунсе оторопь. Когда он поинтересовался, откуда всё это, сверхи пожали плечами, заявив, будто Хан дал им задание, они изучили вопрос и просто сделали. И ему лучше не интересоваться, чего они такого изучали и где всё это брали. В этом доктор был с ними солидарен, хотя некоторые маркеры на оборудовании заставляли волосы на затылке вставать дыбом. Единственное, что его успокаивало, это осознание, что сейчас генетические совершенства вовсе не хотят себя обнаружить и действуют максимально аккуратно, так что тут скорее обошлось сакраментальным «быстро спиздил и ушел, называется — нашел». Эту версию подтверждали и тонны другого оборудования, которое он почти случайно обнаружил в грузовых отделах судна, когда искал в очередной раз сбежавшего Йорика, а нашел один из так называемых «Ковчегов», кораблей переселенцев-первопроходцев, и Офелию в окружении нового выводка трибблов. Которых он стерилизовал во избежание, затем как котят посадил в коробку, написал записку из разряда «Берите, кто хотите», и оставил в кают-компании. К вечеру не было даже коробки.

И когда через три часа после прибытия «Дармонда» Боунс собирался подняться на его борт, и у кого-то из многочисленных провожающих что-то запуркало, он хитро улыбнулся. А подняв взгляд и встретившись с прозрачно-серыми глазами, наблюдавшими за ним со звериной заинтересованностью, лишь сильнее растянул губы. Трибблотерапия, блядь, в действии. Он прекрасно знал, что не стоит так откровенно радоваться и уж тем более так смотреть на это чудовище, но не мог подавить это желание разделить искреннее счастье от маленькой победы. В конце концов, он ведь был всего лишь доктором, испытывающим удовлетворение, когда хоть кроха чьей-то боли уходит. А Хан был для этих сверхлюдей… таким общим папочкой, наверное. Точкой опоры и схождения. И тоже имел право хоть на мгновение выдохнуть.

— А что тут вообще происходит? — оглянулся Боунс. — Чего все собрались? Платочком белым капитану помахать? Тогда не забудьте еще и… как там Чехов этот марш называл?.. «Прощание Славянки» включить.

— Они ждут, когда вы паниковать начнете, — скромненько, но весьма-весьма ядовито улыбнулся Фил.

МакКой посмотрел на судно, стоящее в отсеке для шаттлов и «добычи» наноргов, и тяжело вздохнул. 

— Я им что, принцесса, панику тут разводить? Во время полета вот это всё прочитать надо, — указал он на стопку паддов, — не до истерик будет. Бедная моя голова, я за последние месяцы столько в нее напихал, будто еще три специализации разом получил, жаль Академия Наук этого не учтет. Еще немного и новые знания начнут вытеснять всю остальную информацию, и я стану как один из тех безумцев, которые не в курсе, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца, и им всё равно, даже если бы мы бегали по саду, как плюшевые мишки. У меня нормальный мозг и приставку сверх ко мне можно приставить только в слове «идиот», потому что только такой мог вляпаться в подобную историю, — взмахнул он рукой, и падды разлетелись вокруг него, словно обрели крылья или, по крайней мере, сложились в те милые бумажные самолетики, что делал ему когда-то Ти-Джей. — Ну, потрясающе!

И всё же он нервничал. Когда они улетали с Земли, это был совсем крошечный корабль, больше похожий на штурмовик, нежели на шаттл, и тоже не внушал доверия. Вот только тогда доктор был слишком измотан сутками без сна, нервным потрясением и выбросом адреналина. Сейчас же его пугала перспектива полета на вот этом вот, что Скотти выматерил бы от носа до гондол, в надежде хоть так склеить неустойчивую конструкцию.

Фил помог собрать падды, а затем несмело коснулся его плеча.

— Всё будет хорошо, док. 

— Филипп, а ну прекрати! — разозлился МакКой. — Не надо на меня так удивленно смотреть! Ты сам знаешь, о чем я. Прекрати пытаться стать им. Вы — разные, в этом вся соль, малыш. Ну только не заставляй меня читать тебе лекции по психологии, я ужасно не люблю всю эту псевдонауку, но и без нее могу тебе точно сказать, что такими как есть нас делает не только первооснова. Иначе мы бы все до сих пор предпочитали бегать с голым задом, а на любую обиду кидались игрушками. Малыш, ты это ты, такой, какой есть. И твой путь — лишь твой. Перескакивая сейчас его, ты делаешь хуже и себе и Ренду. Думаешь, ему будет интересно с ненатуральной копией себя? Ему интересен ты, какой есть. Так что прекращай себя наживую переделывать. Всё будет хорошо.

— Всё никогда не бывает хорошо, — опустил грустный взгляд мальчишка. — Вы сами знаете.

— Доктор! — позвали его из открытого шлюза «Дармонда».

Развернувшись, он прошел пандус уже наполовину, потом обернулся:

— Не бывает безвыходных ситуаций. И то, что ты жив и здесь, это подтверждает. Сейчас тебе просто надо делать это в два раза сильней, за себя и за него. Да иду я! Проклятье, можно было понежнее? — фыркнул Боунс, когда его ухватили за ремень брюк и затянули внутрь корабля.

— Нежнее, Леонард? — совершенно дико и как-то по-особенному развратно улыбнулось это странное существо с голодными глазами северного волка.

Он закатил глаза — двое суток в небольшом пространстве грузового звездолета, да в компании Хана… Боунс уже начинал с тоской вспоминать время, когда того можно было привязать к койке и относительно спокойно разговаривать, не рискуя оказаться на ней же с разведенными ногами. Хотя от таких мыслей картинка в голове вырисовывалась довольно интересная. 

Послав куда подальше свою фантазию, для начала он осмотрел корабль, убедившись, что внутри эта посудина выглядит куда лучше, чем снаружи. Когда МакКой высказал свои мысли по этому поводу, капитан, пилот и инженер этого судна в одном лице, усмехнулся так, что сам Боунс не понял, приняли ли его слова за комплимент или пообещали выкинуть в открытый космос, когда все отвернутся. Все эти нежности к железным птицам немного забавляли, но ровно до тех пор, пока от них не начинала зависеть твоя жизнь или такой вот «любитель» не брался за тяжелые предметы.

Да и на самом деле «Дармонд» не был так ужасен, тысячи подобных бороздят космос и ничего с ними не происходит. Эдакие надежные рабочие лошадки, способные работать в полуразвалившимся виде, лишь бы гондолы и технический отдел были целы. А вот аэрофобия доктора, тщательно подавляемая на больших судах, давала о себе знать. Слишком уж он привык к передовому флагману, прекраснейшей «Энтерпрайз». Этот звездолет стал для него домом, надежным, хоть и отчаянно неспокойным. И маленькое судно, где каюты были словно камеры, замкнутые и узкие, в рубке поместилось бы максимум человек пять, да и те не нужны для управления, а основную часть занимают грузовые палубы, никак не устраивало придирчивого врача. Иногда МакКой забывал, что быт способен испортить даже его. 

Поморщившись от вида из иллюминатора в своей каюте и припомнив, что он старый доктор, у которого в наличии только кости, которые точно будет ломить от такой жесткой койки, Боунс забрал свои падды и пошел готовиться в небольшую комнату, совмещавшую в себе кают-компанию, столовую и еще звезды знает что. Здесь он выбрал себе удобный диван, явно доставшийся месту от прошлых хозяев звездолета, любящих комфорт. Стребовав с репликатора кофе, он снял обувь и устроился со всем комфортом. Правда, тело постоянно затекало и приходилось менять позы, но это почти не отвлекало от сведения воедино всей информации, что у него имелась. 

Никто ведь не говорил, что эти двое суток Леонард будет отдыхать. Пусть у него не было под рукой лабораторного стола, посуды, анализатора и прочих полезных приспособлений, простейшие расчеты еще никто не отменял. Тем более, когда планируешь грандиозную работу по оживлению того, кто мертвее мертвого. Почему-то большинство до сих пор считает, что даже с Кирком он просто уколол своего капитана выжимкой из Хана, и тот ожил. Ну да, а две недели с тщательно дозированными инъекциями, очисткой крови и прочими процедурами Джим просто так пролежал. Лентяйничал. Всё не бывает так просто.

Через два часа перед ним возникла новая чашка с кофе, на этот раз свежесваренным, а на другой стороне дивана устроился Хан. У него паддов было не меньше, но с какой-то технической мутью, вникать в которую Боунс вообще не собирался. Хотелось просто сидеть в тишине, ощущая едва заметное подрагивание корабля, идущего в варпе, уютный запах кофе, едва слышное дыхание и тепло человека рядом и какое-то обманчивое, но такое приятное спокойствие. 

Еще через три часа доктор МакКой взвыл, отшвырнул от себя падд и встал:

— Я больше не могу, мозг сейчас закипит.

Голова действительно одеревенела, словно ему туда напихали стружек и залили всё это клейстером. Доктор это состояние прекрасно знал, как и способ прийти в себя — надо просто отвлечься. Недолгое переключение на иные задачи прекрасно освежает и дает возможность посмотреть на проблемы в ином ключе. А это именно то, что ему сейчас нужно.

Ну а еще порция чего-то питательного и сладкого. Отсутствие аппетита не отменяет саму необходимость в еде. И желательно — вкусной. Чего в местном репликаторе оказалось хоть завались. Кто-то тут явно развлекался различными сочетаниями. Для себя доктор выбрал пирог с персиками и карамелью, решив, что раз рядом нет Джо, то и плохого примера он ей не подаст.

— А ты что будешь? — обернулся он к Хану.

Оторвавшись от каких-то чертежей, сверхчеловек посмотрел на него несколько рассеянно и удивленно.

— На твое усмотрение, Леонард.

Хмыкнув, доктор поставил две тарелки на поднос, к ним добавил еще кофе и быстро перенес это на небольшой столик, сплошь заваленный планшетами. Подняв еще один с пола, Боунс разобрал эти на две стопки, медицину и технику можно смешивать, но не взбалтывать, закинул уже грязную посуду в утилизатор и только потом вернулся на диван. Перевернув один из паддов, поставил свою чашку под рукой, тарелку устроил на согнутом колене правой ноги, в не самой удобной, но отчего-то любимой неформальной позе. Отпил из своей чашки, довольно морщась.

— Итак…

Хан бросил на него нечитающийся взгляд и дернул левым уголком губ.

— Почему я никогда не видел, чтобы ты вообще хоть что-то ел, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вот так угадывать, что же у нас предпочитают диктаторы и владельцы четверти мира.

— Ты много чего не видел и не знаешь, — глубоким, невыразимо красивым и ранящим голосом заявило это чудо генетических экспериментов, а в глазах цвета свежей мякоти лайма зажегся интерес.

— Предположим, я хочу узнать.

— Предположим?

— Я допускаю такую возможность, — заявил МакКой, и в уголках его губ появилась такая очаровательная лукавинка, устоять перед которой было невозможно.

И с одной стороны он понимал, какую картину из себя сейчас представляет, расслабленный, немного томный, провоцирующий на личные разговоры и легкий флирт, чего утаивать, как истинный южанин он любил такие тонкие игры. С другой же сам старался о своих действиях не задумываться, давно признавшись, что чисто физически не имеет ничего против этого жуткого существа. Хана никто бы не назвал красивым. Влекущим, как влечет сила, это да. А еще завораживающим, роковым, грешным. Если он и в прошлой своей внешности производил такое же впечатление, то неудивительно, что ее попытались сменить на что-то несовершенное, даже сомнительное, но это не тот человек, которого делает внешность, это он ее носит, а не наоборот. И это было одно из тех умений, что восхищали доктора вообще, и в этом мужчине в частности.

— И всё же…

— Мне безразлично. — Посмотрев, как доктор гнет брови, кривит губы и всей своей богатой мимикой демонстрирует один большой красивый знак вопроса, Хан коснулся своего виска. — Совершенно безразлично. Пища всегда была лишь средством выживания, а после разморозки вкусовых пристрастий вообще не осталось.

Боунс чуть склонил голову к плечу, принимая новую информацию. Как доктор он быстро сделал вывод, что при вмешательстве в головной мозг очень легко если не повредить, то нарушить естественные процессы, тем более, когда речь идет о программировании новой личности, как было в случае с Харрисоном. Некоторые врожденные пристрастия могли попросту убрать, случайно или намеренно. Как персики всегда будут напоминать самому МакКою о родной Джорджии, так и у венца генной инженерии мог быть такой маячок. И его убрали. Что еще из непоправимого сделали эти монстры?

Недовольство, смешанное со здоровой злостью и брезгливостью к самим экспериментам с живыми людьми, заворочались глубоко внутри, но были подавлены одним лишь взглядом. Твердым, уверенным… выжидающим.

— Тогда ешь то, что предлагают, — кивнул доктор на тарелку с пирогом. Для сверхчеловека он выбрал песочное тесто в сочетании с зелеными яблоками, миндалем и корицей.

— Леонард, зачем ты провоцируешь меня, если считаешь себя не готовым к подобным отношениям? Моё терпение не безгранично, оно и так уже перешло все границы. Но я слишком ценю тебя и то, что ты делаешь для моей семьи, чтобы рисковать этим ради жажды тела. И всё же, порой желание оттрахать тебя до полусмерти слишком велико для любого контроля и разумности. — Хан закончил осматривать его с ног до головы так, словно этим же взглядом и поимел. Лицо сверхчеловека было привычно отстраненным, разве что губы приоткрыты и сощуренные глаза снова приобрели тот голодный блеск и зеленоватый оттенок, что так пугал и завораживал. — Я хочу тебя постоянно, и это уже начинает утомлять. Однажды мне просто надоест ждать, пока ты примешь всё таким, какое оно есть. А ты своими действиями только усугубляешь собственное положение. Или ты действительно предпочитаешь путь насилия?

Длинные пальцы МакКоя сжали теплые бока кружки с кофе. Этот разговор назревал давно, они начали его на Земле, потом промолчали несколько неспокойных дней, перекидываясь жаркими взглядами, затем упустили момент на мостике. Наверное, каждый из них действительно опасался разрушить то шаткое перемирие, в котором он перестал поминать сверхчеловеку все прошлые действия и рычать по любому поводу, а Хан продолжил медленно приближаться, становиться… небезразличным.

И кто бы знал, как это пугало!

— Откуда ты знаешь, что действительно хочешь меня, если ты даже не знаешь, какая еда тебе нравится? Если ты долбанный пирог попробовать не можешь. Что такого в твоих мозгах тронулось, что тебя так на мне заклинило? Не надо, — взмахнул он рукой. — Не надо со мной спорить. Для такого как ты — это ненормально. Вы могли и информацию добыть, и найти ваш дефект другим образом, но тебе понадобился человек, которого по идее ты должен ненавидеть. Что такого пошло в тебе неправильно? Зачем я тебе?

Хан неприятно улыбнулся, так, что вздох перехватило и сжало где-то в груди. 

— Тебя именно это волнует, Леонард? Зачем? Неужели так сложно принять, что тебя просто можно любить? Желать сделать своим, всего и полностью. 

— Не тебе, Хан. 

— Почему? У меня нет золотистых волос и невинных глаз, как у твоей дочери или Джима Кирка? Почему нет? Почему ты отказываешь мне в праве хотя бы раз самому выбрать, с кем быть? Почему ты себя считаешь недостойным подобного? Только не вспоминай про то, кем я был, кто есть, что сделал и что еще сделаю. Это вовсе не мешает тебе принимать меня, как… хм… того, кому ты доверяешь. И кому доверяю я. Чего ты боишься? 

Он помотал головой, низко опуская ее, сжимая губы, челюсть и что-то внутри себя. Надежду? Боль? Страстное желание со всем согласиться и попытаться побыть счастливым? Нет, это не для него. Для него холодный космос, вечный страх не успеть и пресловутое «всех не спасти». Для него вечное искупление и вина. Но никак не это жестокое, сильное существо, своей волей ломающее жизни и саму судьбу, такое завораживающее и, чего там таить, поразительно привлекательное. Не для него. Леонард МакКой никогда не нес ничего хорошего, теряя всех, за кого был готов отдать собственную жизнь. Что собственно и сделал, спасая Джима. А этому зверю… этому человеку, и без того выжженному изнутри вечной войной и вечными потерями, тем более не нужен. Особенно если они оба знают, что через несколько месяцев для глупого, заигравшегося в Бога доктора всё будет кончено. 

Боунс рассмеялся. Истерично и довольно громко.

— Мы два чудовища, Хан. Два чертовых чудовища, пугающихся друг друга, как отражений. — Подняв голову, Леонард какое-то время смотрел на свое наказание за все грехи. — Иногда даже я забываю, что все вокруг не статисты пьесы имени меня, а живые люди. И чувства у них не более поверхностны, чем мои. Мне всегда казалось, что ты не должен ничего и никого бояться, и даже увидев твой страх, я открещивался от него. И никогда не думал, что ты можешь бояться меня. Можно? — протянул он руку, пересаживаясь ближе. И когда Хан едва заметно кивнул, дотронулся до бледного лица. — Милое чудовище… Мы оба боимся того, что нас невозможно полюбить, знаешь? Не спорь! Если бы ты не боялся, то не сдерживал бы так свою похоть. Никакие разумные доводы и железный контроль не удержит, я видел твой гормональный фон и знаю, о чем говорю. Такое удержит только страх. Думаешь, я никогда не смогу принять тебя таким, какой ты есть? Наверное, не смогу. Я не буду менять свои принципы или тебя. Но разве не это тебе нужно? Иначе бы ты выбрал какую-то рыжую пустоголовую девицу с комплексами вечной жертвы, а тебя как придурка склинило на самом зловредном мужике, которого только видели в этом проклятом космосе. Да еще и с целым набором вредных привычек, типа выпивки и спасения всех и каждого, кто попадается на пути. Ну и немаленьким таким паровозиком в виде дочери, Джима Кирка и вулканца, которых ты ненавидишь, и вообще одной стальной леди. По этому вопросу я даже не знаю, какой тебе диагноз ставить. 

— У меня не было выбора, Леонард. Ты был единственным, кому я подчинился в обход разума. Хорошие пациенты должны слушаться своих врачей.

МакКой понял, он вспомнил свою руку на белой груди, перемотанной жгутами, помнил, как опускалось и успокаивалось под ней тело, помнил взбешенный взгляд и дальнейшую покорность. Сильный северный волк… связанный кроваво-красной лентой.

Положив руку на то же самое место, он толкнул Хана назад, заставляя откинуться на высокий мягкий подлокотник. Взяв несколько подушек, подложил ему под плечи и голову. А затем лег сверху, обнимая и устраивая голову на груди. Так сентиментально и глупо. Но им обоим надо просто перестать бояться. Прежде всего — себя самих.

— Рассказывай, — приказал Боунс тоном, которым обычно требовал у пациентов симптомы недомогания.

— Что ты хочешь знать? Вряд ли я могу рассказать тебе хоть что-то хорошее.

— Тогда рассказывай, что ты там еще забыл. А я буду придумывать. Например — чай или кофе? Или какао? Проклятье, я хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь пить молоко. 

Он чувствовал, с какой осторожностью его обнимают, как железной волей Хан пытается справиться с сердцебиением, а затем бросает это занятие, вызывая одобрительный кивок. Тело под ним жесткое, напряженное, но ему плевать. Ему просто хочется поверить.

— А теперь самый главный вопрос. Ты любишь есть в постели? Вот ненавижу крошки потом сметать или всю ночь крутиться.

Если бы еще через час кто-то вошел в кают-компанию, то мог бы понаблюдать редкое зрелище. На большом, удобном диване лежали двое: всем известный террорист, убийца и просто нехороший сверхчеловек Хан Нуньен Сингх, осторожно придерживающий расположившегося прямо на нем не менее известного в узких кругах гуманиста, пацифиста и просто жуткого зануду и язву доктора Леонарда МакКоя, устроившегося поверх врага всего и всех, с непринужденностью сопя тому в подмышку. Впрочем, злодей ничем не выдавал своего недовольства, время от времени посматривая на наглеца со смесью недоверия и растерянности, да осторожно поглаживал покатое плечо или зарывался пальцами в каштановые волосы. Правда и от этого приходилось отрываться, чтобы осторожно отломить кусочек от пирога, пахшего яблоками и корицей, отправляя его в рот и пережевывая так, будто одновременно решал уравнение перехода в сверх-варп. В другой руке существа, чем-то похожего на дракона, чахнущего над сокровищем, был зажат падд с технической информацией по созданию суперсовременных искусственных спутников-форпостов, способных превентивно защитить планету от вторжения. Судя по лицам обоих, такое времяпрепровождение их устраивало. 

Крошки от пирога были тщательно сметены на пол.

***

— Капитан, вы понимаете, что нас не должно здесь быть? 

— Это космос, Спок, кому какая разница, где мы в нем?! Тем более, наше доблестное руководство в очередной раз «послало» нас на о-о-очень важное задание по перевозу никому ненужного груза. И если мы и свернули куда-то не туда… ну придумаем что-нибудь.

— Придумаем, сэр? — выразительно посмотрел Спок на своего капитана.

— Ну… технически, если я в отчете отмечу смену курса и задержку, как исследование какой-то аномалии, а ты найдешь подходящую в округе, то это даже не будет ложью! 

— Логично, капитан, — сдержанно кивнул вулканец, встречаясь взглядом со сверкающими от азарта глазами Кирка. В уме он уже подбирал несколько действительно интересных объектов в этом секторе, а так же формулировал правильно звучащий отчет, в котором, разумеется, не будет ни слова о вылазке капитана и его старшего помощника в какое-то сомнительное заведение на луне одной не самой законопослушной планеты. Конечно же — ни слова лжи.

Кирк, словно заглянув ему в голову и прочитав тот самый отчет, подмигнул. И поправив воротник на куртке, широким жестом толкнул двери заведения.

Это было не очень презентабельное и весьма некультурное место, где собралось множество представителей разных рас, некоторые из которых вряд ли появлялись в анналах Федерации. Споку пришлось подавить в себе желание достать трикодер, заботливо спрятанный в карман странных, широких брюк, по своему виду не имеющих с этими самыми брюками ничего общего. Меж тем капитан ухватил вулканца за предплечье и потянул в дальний темный угол, по пути умудряясь неприлично смотреть на официантку-айдаянку. Пристроив коммандера за столиком, Кирк, резво и как-то привычно лавируя между посетителями, отправился поближе к стойке и синекожей девушке во фривольном костюме. Правда, одеяние местного персонала было на три пальца длиннее аналогичного женской части Звездного Флота, так что, моргнув, Спок не сразу мог сформулировать, почему именно посчитал платье официантки неприемлемым для общественных мест.

В явно неформальной обстановке Спок не чувствовал себя потерянно или неуютно, на такое вулканец был неспособен. А вот природное любопытство нашло благодарную почву, и он с интересом осматривался, подмечая для себя что-то новое и еще неизведанное. Рука как-то сама собой легла на нужный карман. 

— Эй, красавчик, не меня ли ты высматриваешь? — наклонился над столом инопланетянин незнакомой расы. 

Спок с тем же интересом осмотрел этот экземпляр, отмечая для себя, как говорит доктор, «альтернативную анатомию», в виде трех пар глаз на месте шеи и сосочных рудиментов там, где у гуманоидных рас был волосяной покров головы. И если судить по раздувшемуся зобу, подобное внимание явно воодушевило существо. Но заметив всё же вытащенный трикодер, поменял окрас с зеленого на пятнисто-оранжевый, определенный Споком как агрессивный.

— Извини, приятель, — хлопнул по спине нового знакомого подошедший капитан Кирк. Затем потряс рукой и широко улыбнулся. — Этот парень жутко занудлив. Какая-то вулканская маньячка на чистоту. Ну, знаешь ведь этих снобов! Вот я решил его вытащить в приличное место, отучаю приятеля от дурных замашек.

Существо довольно неприятно хмыкнуло, но отошло.

— Капитан, прошу заметить…

— Спок, ты действительно зануда! И именно поэтому на подобные задания я предпочитаю брать того же Боунса! Он хоть и ворчит, но знает, что в таких местах не принято пялиться на окружающих. И уж тем более не тыкает в них трикодером с эмблемой Федерации. И зови меня «Джим».

— Как будет угодно… Джим.

Кирк отпил из своего высокого стакана, продолжая переглядываться с официанткой. А вот голос его звучал вполне по-деловому.

— Наш объект еще не появлялся. Но я тут узнал, что последнее время он действительно частенько здесь бывает. Эта база не отмечена на картах Звездного Флота, и тут собирается много всякого сброда. Если мои источники верны, этот тип проводит какие-то закупки весьма определенной направленности. Я про оружие.

— Я понял, Джим. Но вы уверены в этом человеке, от которого получили сведения?

— Мы с Гарри неплохо общались в Академии, и если Боунс пытался вытаскивать меня из всяких переделок, то Митчел втягивал! Веселое было время! Я знал, что он всегда прикроет мою спину. А сейчас… Гарри отличный парень, но было бы глупостью сказать, что я доверю ему как себе. Или тебе, — как-то по особенному мягко улыбнулся капитан, отчего вулканец немедленно почувствовал иррациональное тепло под ребрами. — Но и не доверять не могу. Спок, если я перестану доверять и верить в людей, то такие как Маркус выиграют. Они меня сломают, понимаешь? А я этого не хочу. Вот и наш клиент. 

— Здесь слишком много свидетелей для проведения допроса.

— Ну-у, сейчас им станет не до тебя.

Теперь улыбка Кирка приняла совсем иное значение. Спок мог бы расшифровать в ней слишком многое — и азарт, и предвкушение, а самое главное, в уголках губ появились такие жесткие складочки, которые выдавали полную серьезность и контроль над действиями. Капитан одним этим выдавал всем вокруг целый план, но понял его только вулканец. Без слов и мелдинга. Это уже давно не было нужно.

Еще раз подмигнув официантке, Джим встал и пошатывающейся походкой направился к ней. Но где-то по дороге споткнулся о хвост расалоха, выругался и, схватив со стола чужой алкоголь, вылил его на свою жертву. И оказался совершенно прав. Через две минуты и шестнадцать секунд Спок произвел известный вулканский захват и, еще раз вспомнив, что такие ритуалы вообще-то не поощряются, проник в разум предположительно члена известной подпольной организации.

Покинув разум человека, Спок убрал пальцы с контактных точек и несколько раз моргнул, сгоняя нежелательные видения. На разум этого заговорщика было наложено несколько ментальных блоков, бивших вторгшегося жуткими воспоминаниями, но вулканец четко знал, что именно он ищет и для чего. Так что, заперев острую головную боль, тошноту и прочие физиологические последствия, он поднялся и отправился вытаскивать своего капитана из самой гущи драки.

— Ну, Спок, я же говорил, что всё пройдет гладко! — снова улыбался капитан, повиснув на плече своего старшего помощника. 

Его разбитое лицо было не самой хорошей иллюстрацией к «гладко». И вулканец позволил себе приподнять бровь, иллюстрируя весь скепсис по отношению к подобной ситуации. Сам же Кирк махнул рукой и поморщился от боли в явно сломанной конечности.

— Это всё мелочи, подлатают, и буду как новенький. Свяжись с… медотсеком и попроси прислать кого-то в переговорную. 

— Капитан, вам лучше…

— Сам знаю, что лучше. — На какое-то время Кирк замолчал, позволяя дотащить себя до переговорной. И только там, осторожно прислонившись бедром к столу, признался: — Я не могу туда заходить. Мне всё кажется неправильным. Да и всё это… Так не должно быть, понимаешь? 

— Не совсем уверен в этом.

— Да ладно тебе. И… Спок, спасибо! — Кирк посмотрел на него тем взглядом из-под ресниц, что обычно так смущал плохо знакомых с капитаном людей. Слишком мягким и доверительным. Хорошо, что он был вулканцем и на него подобные действия не оказывали никакого эффекта. — Ты не был обязан прикрывать меня и лезть в это дело. В конце-то концов, это всё из-за меня.

— Не вижу связи между вами и информацией, которую я извлек.

— Ну да, — кивнул капитан. И попытался сложить руки на груди, забыв о сломанных ребрах. — Вот видишь, в чем разница? Если бы не я, Боунс бы уже орал на меня, обвинял в некомпетентности и умении влипать в истории, но уже давно накачал обезболивающим и нашаманил, чтобы всё прошло.

— Нашаманил, сэр? Я всегда предполагал, что действия доктора МакКоя во многом имеют мало общего с медициной.

— Ой, я сейчас сделаю вид, что он тебе никогда не говорил «ну давай подую».

В этот момент дверь в переговорную открылась, и в комнату вошла медсестра. Невысокая нервная особа бросила испуганный взгляд на Кирка, но всё равно поставила на стол медицинский чемоданчик. Достав трикодер, она поднесла его к капитану.

— Так что у нас там?

Спок отвел взгляд и вызвал панель компьютера.

— Есть несколько подходящих аномалий. Я уже запустил программу сбора данных. Рядом есть интересный пример галактического каннибализма. Так называют процесс, когда одна система медленно поглощает другую. Процессы чего довольно занимательны и имеют большой интерес и значение для науки. Так же…

Пока медсестра обрабатывала разбитое лицо и накладывала пластиковую шину на руку капитана, его старший помощник говорил о прочих космических диковинках сектора, попутно делая расчеты и рассматривая карты, совершенно не относящиеся к его словам. Строгий вулканский разум привычно разделял и очищал знания, полученные не совсем законным и правильным путем, выискивал и считывал мелкие детали, когда-либо виденные тем человеком, и складывал всё это в общую картину.

— Спасибо, Марлин, — снова мягко улыбался Кирк. — Можете идти.

— Капитан, вам надо пройти полное обследование, — серьезно сказала медсестра, неловко убирая свои принадлежности в чемоданчик. Но затем словно испугалась своих слов, глядя растерянными глазами из-под нависающей рыжей челки. 

Кирк и Спок переглянулись, и во взгляде первого было слишком много тоски. Они оба понимали, что их упрямый и вздорный СМО уже давно бы прочитал целую лекцию, но сопротивляться ему Джим бы не стал. Разве что немного. Из чистого упрямства.

— Вы свободны, — отмахнулся капитан и, когда девушка поспешно вышла, спросил: — Ты обнаружил что-то настолько важное?

— Да. Подозреваю, что я нашел «Атланту». Точнее, место и время, где ее можно будет обнаружить. — Развернув экран, вулканец показал точку на карте. — Судя по обрывочным воспоминаниям и случайно замеченным документам, память о которых осталась в голове того человека, с вероятностью в восемьдесят три и шесть десятых процента похищенный звездолет будет здесь.

Накинув на голые плечи запашную рубашку, которая была на нем во время похода на лунную станцию, Кирк долго, аккуратно и методично завязывал ее пояс, давая себе время подумать. После чего так знакомо усмехнулся.

— Нас отослали в задницу галактики. И не спорь, Спок. Это именно так! Ты сам знаешь, что нас попросту сослали подальше, чтобы мы не маячили перед глазами и не могли влипнуть в очередную историю. Но мы ведь так не умеем. Спок, ты понимаешь, что это всё значит? Если ты прав, то… у нас будет шанс остановить что-то ужасное. И снова рискнуть «Энтерпрайз» и экипажем. Ну, что ты скажешь?

— Я уже произвел все расчеты и выбрал наиболее подходящую скорость и траекторию, которая позволит нам оказаться в заданной точке в нужный момент и проконтролировать происходящее. 

Кирк усмехнулся и хлопнул его по плечу:

— То есть ты даешь мне добро на угон собственного судна и вмешательство в галактическую политику? Тогда — вперед! 

Проводив взглядом своего капитана, глаза которого вновь горели жизнью и желанием двигаться вперед, Спок почувствовал иррациональное облегчение. Да, он самолично втянул их всех в рискованное предприятие, но, во-первых, не зря был сыном посла, прекрасно понимая всю шаткость положения готовых к войне империй, которую нельзя было допустить, во-вторых, как друг был обязан сделать хоть что-то. За последнее время ему пришлось столько всего предпринять, но прежний азарт и готовность сражаться в голубых глазах капитана того стоили. И пусть Спок не мог воздействовать на капитана так, как это делал их доктор, но и смотреть, как Кирк тоскует и мечется от бессилия, тоже было выше его сил. 

— Сулу, меняем курс! — бодро отдавал распоряжения молодой капитан, устраиваясь в своем кресле. — Ухура, мне нужна общая связь по кораблю. Готово? Внимание, экипаж «Энтерпрайз». Я, капитан Джеймс Кирк, беру на себя ответственность за все дальнейшие действия этого звездолета. И на данный момент собираюсь нарушить предписание Звездного Флота и направить судно в иной сектор. У меня на это достаточно серьезные причины, разглашать которые на данный момент я не могу. Добавлю только, что они имеют отношение к безопасности всей Федерации. За меньшее я бы не стал рисковать вами и своим кораблем. Все, кто не захочет рисковать, могут покинуть наш борт без каких либо дальнейших санкций, — он вздохнул. — Мы снова влезаем в историю, ребята. Конец связи.

— Джим? 

— Кэрол, ты должна покинуть корабль. Я не хочу, чтобы история повторялась.

— Всё настолько серьезно? — дотронулась до его плеча мисс Маркус. — Что происходит? Что вы уже успели натворить?

Поцеловав ее тонкие пальцы, Джим шало улыбнулся:

— Это никогда и не заканчивалось, милая. Всё действительно серьезно. Я угоняю собственную «Энтерпрайз», представляешь?

— Тогда я просто обязана быть с тобой. Пожалуйста, не прогоняй меня, словно мы тебе мешаем. Я знаю, что всё будет хорошо. Ты всегда со всем справлялся, Джим.

— Это будет замечательное приключение!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Я не знаю, что такое мир, чтобы быть им.  
> Я могу показать, что мне нужно это увидеть.  
> Нет времени для лжи и пустых схваток.  
> Я на твоей стороне.
> 
> Можем ли мы жить мирной и счастливой жизнью?  
> Я так не думаю.  
> Я, кажется, боюсь потерять то, что люблю.  
> Я под контролем.


	25. Глава 25 "Черное и Белое"

_I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million pretty souls  
But I couldn't kill you  
I've slept so long without you_

_I've slept so long without you  
I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you made me die inside  
(Jay Gordon of Orgy — Slept So Long)_

— Так, мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что мы забыли в этой дыре? — растерянно оглядывался сквозь стекла шаттла помощник капитана «Дармонда».

Доктор поправил на себе длинный, непроницаемый для дождя комбинезон и вздохнул — оказаться на улице в предштормовую погоду ну совершенно не хотелось. Черт бы побрал эти меры предосторожности и прочую дурь! МакКой почти был готов воспользоваться транспортером, только чтобы не мокнуть, но тут фокус не пройдет.

— Это «Ледяная Станция XII». И не такая уж она и дыра, здесь своеобразное хранилище для научных материалов. Из тех, что запрещаются к провозу на обитаемых планетах: различные возбудители опаснейших болезней, кое-какие артефакты разных рас, образцы запрещенных химикатов, биологического оружия и прочих игрушек смерти, придуманных людьми для убийства, — кивнул доктор, пытаясь справиться с застежками комбинезона. От места посадки шаттла до входа на станцию не меньше десяти минут быстрым шагом по каменистой местности, а в ядовитый дождь это будет особо приятная прогулка. — Если кому-то из научников надо что-то изучить, выбивают прошение, прилетают. Я тут пять недель просидел, так что да, дыра полнейшая! От скуки умереть можно. Персонал даже ставки делал, кто первым сбежит: я от недостатка алкоголя в организме или начальник станции, с которым мы вечно ругались.

— И кто победил? 

Леонард оглянулся, удивленно посмотрев на сверха. У этого были кавказские корни и гордый, длинный нос, который явно любил лезть не в своё дело.

— Победил самогон! Только не надо спрашивать, из чего мы его синтезировали, это был отдельный научный труд. Но на следующий день даже самые передовые средства не могли заглушить похмельный синдром. Так что, надеюсь, Мхшен меня хорошо запомнил.

— Даже если не запомнил, ядовитые испарения блокируют прохождение сигнала, и он может перепроверить мой вчерашний запрос, только когда непогода закончится. — Подошедший к нему Хан забрал из рук доктора крепления фиксирующей сбруи костюма, распутал их и соединил. Послышался громкий щелчок вставшего в пазы замка. — Ты слишком долго собираешься, а вовсе не принцесса. 

Леонард скептично приподнял бровь и хмыкнул.

Прогулка под ядовитым дождем. По скалистой местности. По расползающейся под ногами грязи. О да, Леонард МакКой всегда знал толк в романтике! Два почти исполненных сальто, пять демонстраций великолепного вестибулярного аппарата, три проезда по склону, напомнивших, что он совсем недавно хотел волну и доску. Произвести впечатление он тоже умел. Особенно последние двадцать метров до входа на станцию, которые он преодолевал с таким зверским лицом, будто серьезно прикидывал, а нужно ли ему всё это, и не стоило ли согласиться на предложение Хана прийти и взять всё, что хотелось, силой. Вместо цветочков, не иначе. Два романтика, блядь.

Едва ли не с разбега пнув дверь, Боунс только потом увидел коммуникатор. 

Ничего удивительного, что профессор Мхшен не только вспомнил этого шумного доктора, но и побледнел, едва заслышав голос, громко высказывающий охране, что нельзя быть такими параноиками, из-за которых приличным людям приходится преодолевать подобные препятствия. В конце концов, МакКой готовился покорять космос, а не грязные лужи, появившиеся перед входом в это отвратительное место. Несколько молодых сотрудниц, вышедших посмотреть на довольно известного доктора, молодого и перспективно-неженатого, в то время когда они такие красивые и отчаянно-одинокие, восхищенно замерли, рассматривая разоблачающегося из мокрого комбинезона мужчину. Он был довольно высок, мог похвастаться гармоничным сложением фигуры, широкими плечами, узкими бедрами и талией, выразительной внешностью при проницательных зеленых глазах, а главное — молодой кипучей энергией, не очень-то свойственной научным сотрудникам и ученым. А то, что он был немного зол… Так кто же будет радоваться, попадая в такое место, да и Ключнику станции давно не мешало провести хорошую трепку.

Девушки могли бы любоваться вечно и почти решились подойти познакомиться, когда их отвлек хриплый, глубокий голос:

— Тебе действительно идет белое и высыпаться, Леонард. 

И в одной фразе помещалось столько собственнического восхищения, тайных смыслов и вожделения, что молоденьким сотрудницам стоит только кинуть взгляд на мужчину в распахнутой черной шинели, чтобы расхотеть подходить к этому доктору. Да и вообще двигаться. Застыть и даже не дышать.

Боунс же на мгновение вздернул бровь и посмотрел на Хана, на котором и высыпался в этот раз. Не то чтобы он был сильно против, но давно уже отвык от чего-то теплого в своей постели, кроме Йорика, разумеется. Сегодня же первый раз за долгое время, когда его кровь не стыла в венах, когда он не мерз во сне. И пусть чертовски затекла поясница, ноги с трудом расплетались из того макраме, что они там насочиняли, а количество новых синяков Боунс даже подсчитывать не стал, но проснуться на теплом, хоть и слишком жестком теле, было приятно.

— Моя лаборатория свободна?

— Не твоя, МакКой, а лаборатория Станции. Из твоего тут только запах перегара, который до сих пор иногда в воздухе чудится, — нахохлился Мхшен, топорща надушные гребни.

— Я там свои инициалы на анализаторе скальпелем нацарапал. Хотя нет, кажется, я нацарапал твои инициалы и неприличное слово. Так она свободна?

— Так это ты, паршивец, был! А я потом перед начальством отчитывался! 

— А нечего было быть таким гондоном, Мхшен. Мне нужен доступ к этим образцам, — протянул Боунс падд возмущенно булькающему что-то кадусарцу. Его ложнощупальца наливались зеленью и подрагивали от сдерживаемой злости. — Ну и моя лаборатория. Если она занята, можешь выгнать того, кто там сейчас работает, только пусть почистит за собой территорию, пока я буду забирать образцы.

— Да ты совсем рехнулся, МакКой! Что это за список? Ты хотя б понимаешь, чего просишь?

— Понимаю. Я его составлял.

Боунс взял свой контейнер для переноса материала и, не глядя, следуют ли за ним, двинулся к внутреннему лифту. Впрочем, Хан и не думал отставать, двигаясь прямо за правым плечом своего доктора. Его внимательные серые глаза сканировали пространство с таким спокойствием и толком, что не оставалось сомнений в профессионализме, кем бы он ни был! Во всяком случае, Мхшен Ла старался даже не коситься на этого странного сопровождающего, от которого веяло смертью. 

Пока турболифт нес их в глубины горного массива, никто не проронил ни слова. Но вот как только двери раскрылись…

— Твои запросы нереальны, МакКой! Половина этого списка находится в красной зоне, к которой у тебя нет доступа. Не говоря уже о белой. 

— Твоя информация устарела. Проверь обновления в личном деле, Мхшен. Исследовательская пятилетняя миссия, открытие новых миров, военные действия. Профессор, — резко затормозил Леонард, оборачиваясь, — я за эти два года видел всякой дряни больше, чем ты себе только представить можешь, протирая свои шлессы в этой вселенской клоаке. Пять образцов той самой красной зоны пришли на станцию с моей подписью на документах. Один из белой — так же. Так что имел я твои доступы в неприличных позах.

— Я уже забыл, какой редкостной сволочью ты можешь быть, МакКой. 

— Плохая память при твоей работе — дело хорошее, но не слишком. Ты отдал распоряжение очистить лабораторию? А теперь прекращай качать права и разблокируй нужные мне камеры. Нет, Джон, ты со мной не идешь. Если хочешь, вот он тебе пока про правила доступа к опасным веществам расскажет. 

«Джон» опасно сощурился, но спорить не стал. Просто забрал из рук доктора контейнер, на мгновенье коснувшись пальцами его запястья. Чем заслужил выразительный взгляд, далекий от пылкости. 

— Профессор Мхшен, лабораторию! — напомнил МакКой, прежде чем войти в первичную комнату. Тут его обдало обеззараживающим составом, после которого пришлось приглаживать поднявшиеся под напором волосы. Достав из шкафа еще один комбинезон, он облачился в него и перешел ко второй стадии.

Когда-то, после нападения, всё это место подверглось глобальной реконструкции, и сейчас получить доступ к нужным веществам, препаратам или информации было довольно сложно. И то, что благодаря подложным документам, что бы там написано ни было, и беспрецедентной настойчивости Леонарда, удалось пройти внутрь, уже много. Но ему еще и предстояло взломать внутреннюю защиту, ведь мало получить разрешение главы Станции, который открывал только отдельные ячейки банка данных, еще и требовалось ввести особые ключи, выдаваемые только в Земной Академии Наук.

Девять ячеек в пяти разных залах, спрятанных глубоко под землей на холодной планете с остывшим ядром. Одна программа, написанная гением и сверхчеловеком из другой вселенной. Леонард МакКой не любил всю эту технику и прочие заумности. Но иногда они оказывались крайне удобны.

По его прикидкам, на всё потребовалось не более получаса, но когда он вернулся в залу перед хранилищем, охрана и профессор казались подозрительно дерганными. И ничего удивительного, что Боунс посмотрел на ровно сидящего Хана не самым добрым взглядом. 

— Thaa hcaan sy, МакКой, — выругался кадусарец на родном языке, удивленно пялясь в свой планшет. — Ты действительно позалезал во все ячейки! С кем ты спишь, что за четыре года такую карьеру сделал? 

— Теперь понятно, как ты стал ключником на этой Станции. Только вопрос, это ты так кому-то грандиозно дал или не дал? Правда, тут скорее первое, раз за пять лет в окружении самых талантливых ученых и передовых разработок я ни об одной твоей хоть сколько-то стоящей работе не услышал. 

Он оглядел оппонента с ног до головы, словно прикидывая, кто на такое вот покуситься мог. В самом докторе МакКое с самого первого шага на базу словно появилось больше силы и властности, он говорил и двигался так, будто имеет полное право приказывать, не повышая голоса и не требуя, просто озвучивая необходимое. А сейчас обычно такие ссутуленные плечи раздвинулись, спина выпрямилась, и стало вдруг понятно, что он едва ли не выше стоящего рядом Хана, наблюдавшего за преображением своего доктора с долей покровительственного удовлетворения. 

Сверхчеловек, всё это время по возможности старавшийся не привлекать к себе внимания и игравший роль сопровождения, перевел тяжелый взгляд на инопланетянина. Боунс знал, что он не будет вмешиваться, полностью отдавая ситуацию на откуп самому Леонарду, чувствующему себя на Станции в своей стихии, как рыба в океане с голодными хищниками. Научное общество не самое доброжелательное и весьма ревниво к достижениям других, но он-то вырос в нем, еще мальчишкой проводя большую часть свободного времени в больнице с Ти-Джеем. И невыносимость характера в сочетании с умением договариваться и личным обаянием делала из него весьма и весьма прозорливую акулу этих берегов. Но прежде всего, это было его делом. Начиная с цели их появления и заканчивая откровенными оскорблениями. И это понимание, как и отстраненное нежелание вмешиваться, крайне нравились доктору в этом сверхчеловеке. Как только ему потребуется помощь, МакКой попросит ее, пусть и в своей ехидной манере.

— Моя лаборатория готова? — приподнял бровь Леонард, оставляя лицо всё таким же надменно-холодным. 

Разумеется, готова. На Станции около полусотни независимых лабораторий со сложной системой обеспечения, очистки и доступа. По сути — лаборатории представляют собой совершенно отдельные ячейки в глубине огромного горного массива. Защищенные. Замкнутые. Здесь имелись как совершенно закрытые помещения, полностью оборудованные и под научные и под жилые цели, а есть отдельные апартаменты. Та, в которой работал он, относится к особо опасному виду лабораторий, закрытых и запечатанных. И не потому, что в прошлый раз он исследовал что-то сверхжуткое, это был смертоносный вирус, лекарство от которого ему надо было найти по требованию Звездного Флота, ничего удивительного для этого места, но МакКой сам пожелал так. Здесь он мог спокойно заниматься своими исследованиями, а после смены возвращаться к остальному персоналу Станции. Клаустрофобии у доктора не было, а вот отсутствие собеседников он переносил с трудом.

Скинув с себя узкий белый блейзер, доктор МакКой достал из особого ящика свежий халат, пахнущий стерильностью. Ему этот запах нравился, навевая какое-то спокойствие и сосредоточенность.

— Что-то еще, МакКой? — напучился и без того доведенный до раздраженных пупырышек Мхшен.

— Разумеется, профессор. Подготовьте временные апартаменты в расчете на пять стандартных земных суток.

— Люкс-класса, как я понимаю. 

— Мне без разницы. — Личные апартаменты нужны только для отвода глаз, они не собирались задерживаться тут. Боунс надеялся управиться за несколько часов. — Мистер Харрисон?

Статуя из белого мрамора, должная быть сверхчеловеком, но особо чуждо выглядевшая в окружении естественных скальных пород, надменно повернула голову в сторону ключника Станции и глубоким голосом, отразившимся от каменных стен, произнесла:

— Апартаменты с одной спальней и минимум комнат. Все коды доступа передадите мне позже. Свободны.

Проводив делегацию из Мхшена и трех охранников косым взглядом, Боунс в который раз удивился особой властности этого существа. Ему сложно не подчиняться. 

— Камеры наблюдения отключены. Так же, как и другие протоколы. Они будут заменены на аналогичные, хранящиеся в базе данных с прошлого твоего визита на Станцию. Можешь работать.

— И кто теперь принцесса? — вздернул бровь МакКой, беря один из контейнеров и уходя в закрытую зону. По голосу он прекрасно чувствовал, что Хану не понравилось имя, которым доктор его называл, как наверняка и не понравились попытки им командовать. Хотя сверхзлодей вряд ли это озвучит или попрекнет, действия были оправданными. Просто ему не понравилось. И Боунс не чувствовал себя по этому поводу виноватым. Почти не чувствовал.

Чертовски хотелось вернуться обратно, оторвать это чудовище от планшета, в котором он снова закопался, угораздило же опять связаться с гением от дьявола. А затем… Запустить пальцы в зачесанные волосы, наклониться над ним и то ли укусить, то ли поцеловать эти четко очерченные губы. И желание сделать именно так было столь велико, что пришлось закусывать внутреннюю сторону щеки, тереть лицо руками и в них же брать себя. В конце концов, они тут с вполне определенной целью, а не для выяснения отношений.

— Старый идиот! — зло прошептал МакКой.

Вдох. Выдох. Погнали!

На самом деле из всего списка ему нужны были только два препарата. Не самые редкие, но достать их где-то в другом месте было бы еще сложнее. Теневой рынок мог решить эту проблему, но для выхода на него нужны не просто связи, если судить по некоторому оснащению «Тенебрис», сверхлюди их уже наработали, но и время. И всё равно, скорее всего препараты будут браться здесь же, но по нелегальным каналам.

Ему были нужны компоненты для изготовления «того сиреневенького», как называл изобретение доктора Ренд. Препарат обязан помочь в деле воскрешения того же рыжика, но всё, что осталось, погибло еще на базе. Он вообще разрабатывался для иных целей, как кратковременный стимулятор для сверхсуществ, и лучше не спрашивать у Боунса, зачем вообще понадобился. В его случае стоило бы разработать что-то убойное, но даже тут он остался ученым, и, заметив некие побочные эффекты одного из изобретений, МакКой выделил их и развил в полноценное лекарство. Сумасшествие. В его стиле.

Кроме того, на «Ледяной Станции XII» хранился уникальный образец возбудителя ксенополицитемии*. Эта болезнь была известна тем, что болели ею по большей части космолетчики, крайне редко, когда она трогала кого-то оседлого, да и то, обычно проявлялась после путешествий по вселенной. Старые корабли, плохая система очистки воздуха, пустой случай и точка невозврата. Землянам о ней известно уже около двухсот лет, и лекарства до сих пор не найдено. Космическая дрянь, проникающая в кровь. Без выхода. Без вариантов.

Он был дураком, думая, что может смириться. Даже регулярно здороваясь за руку со Смертью, ты будешь не готов к ее медленному приходу, к ее страсти к себе, к ее холоду.

Снова гибкие, ловкие руки доктора двигались над лабораторным столом, выбирая нужные ингредиенты, перепроверяя данные, смешивая, разделяя и создавая. Знакомый, привычный процесс, отщелкивающий в голове что-то типа таймера. Чистое наслаждение выверенностью, делом, процессом. Леонард всегда знал, что не пойди он по стопам деда, то стал бы строителем. Ему нравилось смотреть на законченную работу, нравилось удовлетворение от вида здорового человека, улыбающегося, флиртующего или выполняющего свои ежедневные обязательства, который еще совсем недавно лежал на его столе и умирал. Ему нравилось собирать осколки того, что когда-то было цело. Собиратель костей.

Хан целым не был. 

Он цельный. Цельнометаллический. От зачесанного затылка, до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Несокрушимый, по нему бьют-бьют, а он всё равно встает и продолжает идти к цели. Совершенство человеческого генома. Бездушное оружие. В нем нет жизни, нет души и сердца. Мрамор в ледяном панцире. 

Его люди, его цели. 

И ничего собственного.

МакКой тоже не был целым. Не был собственным. Правильно он сказал — по локоть в других. С головой. Весь. Всё, что у него осталось, это Джо, Джим, «Энтерпрайз». И кости. Его кости, от которых он чуть не отказался, решив, что смерть — это решение проблем. Эгоист. 

Закинув материалы в центрифугу, Леонард поправил маску, надел новые перчатки и, перейдя к новому столу с особой системой очистки воздуха над ним, достал третий контейнер. Он наметил себе несколько тестов с возбудителем болезни, так что сейчас никуда не торопился, но и понимал, что времени у него не особенно много. Как только буря закончится, Мхшен будет обязан перепроверить данные, хотя бы из любопытства, и быстро поймет, что файл МакКоя не в порядке. 

Через час он сделал несколько наработок, которые еще предстоит изучить в спокойной обстановке. Загнал данные от них в свой падд. И начал убирать за собой, помещая пробирки с образцами в герметичный контейнер. Что-то его напрягло, и Леонард для верности сверился с данными, содержащимися в блоке памяти, и по всему выходило, что комплект был не полный. Не хватало одного образца возбудителя ксенополицитемии. Доктор МакКой перепроверил всё еще раз. Затем решил не полагаться на собственную осторожность, граничащую с паранойей и занудством, и осмотрел все вокруг в поисках пропавшей пробирки. Перепроверил всё еще раз. Подавил желание коснуться рукой лица, хоть на мгновенье прикрыться от происходящего, в лаборатории такое недопустимо. Да и руки начали дрожать. 

Это могло быть совпадением. Просто стечением обстоятельств, результатом чей-то халатности или глупости. Просто случайность.

Да ладно, Боунс, ты сам-то в это веришь? И когда ты стал таким наивным размазней?

От размышлений его отвлек писк закончивший работать центрифуги. Удачно. Работа сама делаться не будет. А заниматься выстраиванием теории заговора вокруг своей далеко не скромной, ворчливой персоны будешь потом.

Проклятье, ну почему всё так херово складывается? 

Еще раз собрав контейнер, он вернулся за предыдущий стол. Достал из центрифуги пять пробирок с жидкостью густо-сиреневого цвета, концентрата того, что Боунс делал прежде. Посмотрел их на свет и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, выдыхая и расправляя плечи. Всё остальное — потом. 

Или прямо сейчас. 

Хану не нравится, когда им пытаются манипулировать, он этому не то чтобы сопротивлялся, он переводил любые действия в свою пользу. Для Боунса же взять и попросить было… довольно неприятно. Тем более — его. Тем более — что-то для себя. Если что-то было надо, он так и говорил. Тут же другое дело… Или же нет?

Выйдя из внутренней части лаборатории, он осторожно убрал небольшой контейнер с пробирками и свой падд в короб большего размера. Закинув рабочую форму в утилизатор, обернулся к не обращающему на него никакого внимания мужчине:

— Я закончу через десять минут. Но мне надо будет поговорить с Мхшеном. На глубоко личные темы. — Подойдя к шкафу с обычными, расходными препаратами, доктор извлек несколько требуемых ему сосудов и пошел смешивать одну весьма коварную дрянь. — Как скоро закончится буря?

— Она закончилась полчаса назад. Но я блокировал все сигналы со станции, — холодным и деловым тоном заявил сверхчеловек.

— Есть хоть что-то, что ты не можешь? — бросил на него взгляд через плечо МакКой.

Хан сидел на кушетке, с прямой спиной, едва заметно повернув голову в его сторону и, скосив глаза, рассматривал Боунса так, словно перед ним был чертеж очередной высокотехнологичной гадости. Его черные волосы, костюм и бездна расширенных зрачков ярко контрастировали с белизной лаборатории и собственной кожи. Чуждый для этого места и самого мира вечно недовольного всем доктора.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь знать ответ на свой вопрос?

— Вот теперь точно нет! — сразу же открестился Боунс, хорошо знающий, чем обычно такое заканчивается.

Или травмами, или… Он повел плечом, скидывая неуместные сейчас мысли. 

— Что ты хочешь узнать от этого слизняка такого, что даже «сыворотку правды» для него подготовил?

— Пара вопросов по поводу надлежащего содержания опасных веществ. Меня, как ученого, доктора и просто человека, оно совершенно не устраивает. — Положив рядом два гипоспрея, заряженных довольно убойной смесью, МакКой развернулся. Присев на столешницу, он сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на свою личную Бездну. — В тот день, когда вы забрали меня из Адмиралтейства, Спок пытался объяснить, что за покушениями на меня стоит кто-то из экипажа «Энтерпрайз». Я тогда был совершенно не настроен на подобные разговоры, а учитывая, как он это говорил, то удивительно, почему не вцепился ему в горло прямо там. Но это совсем не значит, что я так просто забуду подобные заявления. Хотя мне стоило раньше вспомнить об этом и попытаться хоть что-то узнать. Но, черт побери, я просто не могу думать обо всём сразу! У меня не супермозг, а вполне такой заурядный, немного проспиртованный для дезинфекции от глупых мыслей.

— Ты и не должен этим заниматься. Твоё дело — лечить, доктор.

— Может, мне вообще теперь не думать? — возмутился он, махнув рукою.

— Было бы неплохо, если бы ты научился чуть меньше волноваться и говорить, — с едкой насмешкой заявил Хан, поднимаясь и направившись в его сторону. — Хватит и того, что я не забыл, что кто-то очень хочет тебя устранить.

— Кроме твоего двойника?

— Кроме него. 

— Какая популярность! С чего бы это, м? — поднял он бровь. И опустил руку на талию, поверх плотной черной ткани официальной шинели. 

— Почему тебя заинтересовало это сейчас и при чем здесь это существо? — не дал сбить себя с толку Хан, придвигаясь к нему ближе и фактически вжимаясь телом. 

В ярком свете глаза его приобрели голубоватый оттенок, потеряв свою едва заметную зелень. Лицо словно заострилось, стало более хищным, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще-то! Высокий лоб расчерчивали напряженные складки, скулы напряжены. 

В то время как сам Боунс пришел в удивительно легкое расположение духа. Его даже не особо волновало то, о чем он намеревался сообщить. Поздно бояться и беспокоиться, особенно когда стоишь рядом с такой вот ходячей угрозой всему живому. И когда он настойчиво потирается о тебя бедрами.

— Видишь ли, милое чудовище, я не досчитался одной пробирки с возбудителем, — быстро глянул он вниз, — ксенополицитемии. И мне такие совпадения совсем не нравятся. Я в них не верю. Всё как-то слишком вовремя. 

Хан кивнул, попутно упираясь ему в лоб.

— Судя по данным хранилища, за последние пять лет никто этой дрянью не интересовался. Значит, скорее всего, ее доставали через нелегальные каналы. И мимо ключника они не могли пройти.

Он поднял взгляд, смотря прямо в прозрачные глаза с опасным прищуром. Боунс знал, что сейчас злятся не на него, так что даже не думал беспокоиться. Вместо этого осторожно потерся носом, чувствуя, как обнимающие его руки сжимаются сильнее. Вот и называй его потом бессердечным, когда этот северный волк едва ли не кипит от чувств. Гнев, вожделение, страх. Дикий коктейль. Обжигающий. Живее, чем многие, кого он знал. Кожа теплая, эластичная, с твердостью плоти под ней, но всё равно не ощущается как мрамор, скорее как то, чего хочется касаться.

— Мне всегда казалось, — прошептал МакКой, проводя пальцами от уха до жесткого воротника Хана, — что это моё наказание. Знаешь… за игры в Бога, за отца, за Драмиа. За то, что я не был достаточно сильным для этого. И я был готов смириться. За всё своя цена и лучше уж я расплачусь сам, чем те, кто мне дорог. Но хрен я смирюсь с желаниями какой-то суки избавить этот мир от меня. Я еще собираюсь посмотреть, как моей девочке вручают погоны капитана.

— И ты еще удивляешься, почему я хочу тебя?

— Ну предположим, в том что хочешь, я не сомневаюсь, — чуть двинул бедрами Боунс. 

— Ты можешь помолчать хотя бы минуту? — спросил Хан, забираясь рукой под белую футболку.

— Говоришь, как моя жена. Она тоже вечно жаловалась, что я даже во сне болтаю. Единственный, кого это не волновало, это Кирк. Потому что он треплется… хмгм…

Лежащий на кушетке падд что-то пропищал, но Хан даже не взглянул на него. Вместо этого он перестал оглаживать его спину и коснулся губ Леонарда. Кончики пальцев скользнули по чувствительной коже, а затем надавили, прося пустить их внутрь. МакКой чувствовал, как даже от такой легкой ласки взгляд его начал плыть, и послушно приоткрыл рот. Какое-то время он позволял просто исследовать себя изнутри, а затем коснулся длинных белых пальцев языком и чуть прикусил.

— Какой чертовски соблазнительный способ затыкать тебя, Леонард, — глухо произнес Хан, не отрывая взгляда от собственных пальцев, осторожно двигающихся в его рту.

Хмыкнув, Боунс сжал запястье сверхчеловека и, смотря в потемневшие глаза, медленно погрузил длинные пальцы в свой рот и горло так глубоко, как только было можно. И когда прощупывающийся пульс подскочил, с пошлым звуком выпустил их, на прощанье острыми зубами прикусывая ногтевые фаланги. 

— Я всегда знал, что в постели с тобой будет не менее интересно, чем в остальное время, — почти шепотом проговорил Хан, выдыхая на чувствительные, припухшие губы МакКоя.

В этот момент падд повторно запищал, в этот раз куда беспокойней. Хан же растянул губы в той самой улыбке, от которой хотелось забиться в угол и притвориться трибблом.

А еще через несколько секунд в комнату ворвался Мхшен с пятеркой охранников.

— Нет, я начинаю думать, что с «вселенским пиздецом» ты был прав, — вздохнул доктор, стараясь не делать резких движений. — Ну и что за делегация? Вы мне опыты срываете!

— Я вижу, какие у тебя опыты, МакКой. Так и знал, что тут что-то нечисто. Вы оба задержаны, — брызгая гелеобразной слюной, завопил кадусарец.

Не отрывая взгляда от вооруженной охраны, Хан провокационно погладил Боунса по бедру, заставляя опустить обнимающую его за талию руку. Затем всё же посмотрел на своего доктора.

— Закончишь, иди к турболифту. 

Прозрачные глаза были холоднее Дельта-Веги, ни капли страсти или вожделения, как еще минуту назад, сердце бьется ровно, губы приоткрыты, но жесткие и властные, на вкус похожи на горький миндаль. Не целуют, скорее пробуют. И уже через несколько секунд, дав время людям растеряться от подобной картины, резко поворачивается, прикрывая собой МакКоя и выкидывая руку с фазером. Он прекрасно знает, куда стрелять, в мгновение ока выводя троих из строя. Еще один успевает попасть в спину Хана, прежде чем скрыться за дверью. За последнего прячется Мхшен.

Получив еще два выстрела парализатором, Хан разворачивается и, не прекращая движения, идет к этим двоим. Один заряд фазера выбивает из рук охранника оружие, второй попадает в грудь и отправляет во временное ничто. Когда ложнощупальца ключника Станции избавляются от навалившегося на него тела охранника, человек в черном уже стоит перед ним. Одного удара ногой по суставу правой ноги хватило, чтобы кадусарец взвыл и попытался сползти на пол. Но и это ему позволили только после того, как в шею ударился гипо.

МакКой посмотрел на стол, где остался только один шприц с его волшебным составом, подобранным специально для этого инопланетянина. И после того, как Хан из ниоткуда вытащил оружие, нечего было удивляться. 

— Он твой, Леонард. Не задерживайся.

— Жутко романтичный подарок, — не смог удержаться доктор.

— Всё для тебя, Мрачный Жнец, — Хан окинул его белую фигуру взглядом и скрылся в коридоре. 

— Вот и вся любовь! Скажи, Ла, тебе когда-то такое дарили? Закрывали собой, расчищали дорогу? Знаешь, приятно. Особенно учитывая, что это чудо генной инженерии умеет не делать из меня бабу. — Сверившись с трикодером около тела лежащего охранника, Леонард встал и подошел к скулящему Мхшену. — Не люблю, когда за меня решают и «помогают». И сейчас ты напряжешься и расскажешь, чьей же помощи я обязан. Не надо так выть, ты же сам врач, он тебе просто пару костей сломал. А мог и шею.

Жалости не было. Была злость. Все знали, что начальник научного отдела Станции XII приторговывает на черном рынке. Все знали! И все молчали, сами время от времени прикупая что-то в обход официальных запросов и рапортов. Не важно, что это было — «Таблетки Венеры», особо изощренные наркотики или смертельная болезнь. Всем можно, почему и мне нельзя, думали они. И доктор Леонард МакКой в их числе. Пока дело не коснулось лично его, такая политика вполне устраивала. 

— Прекратишь выть и ответишь на мои вопросы, я вколю тебе обезболивающее. Хотя на вопросы ты ответишь по-любому. 

— Мерзкая тварь, — завыл этот несчастный, беспомощно молотя по полу ложнощупальцами, на которых начала пузыриться слизь. — Ты за это поплатишься, МакКой!

— Непременно. Но сейчас задолжал мне ты. Рассказывай, кому ты продал образцы за номером Два Пять Один Сигма Семь? Кому ты продал эту дрянь?

— Я не…

Сжав то место, что считалось у кадусарца коленом, Боунс почти бесстрастно смотрел, как того перекашивает от боли. 

— Кто купил у тебя возбудитель ксенополицитемии? Такая милая дрянь. И не говори, что ты не помнишь. Вряд ли ты передавал ее с посредником, такое просто так не выносят из хранилища. Заказчик приходил сюда, верно? И поэтому ты так задергался, когда увидел мой список. Знал, что нечист.

— Сука принципиальная! — не стал отпираться Мхшен. — Весь такой из себя правильный и чистенький. Первооткрыватель херов. А сам ложишься под кого попало.

Вздохнув, Боунс с заметным нетерпением подумал, что с таким расписанием неприятностей даже под не-кого-попало лечь не получается. В то время, как и разум и тело уже давно не имеют ничего против.

— С чего это тебя так моя личная жизнь заинтересовала? 

— Ты… Ты… Ф-ф-фсе знают, что ты с этим мальчишкой капитаном. А он та еще заноза ф-ф заднице. 

— Ты думал, мы тут пришли твои дела проверять? Хочешь, открою секрет? Тот, с кем я пришел, хуже моего капитана. Гораздо. Но это уже к делу не относится. Мне нужны имена и описания тех, кто брал у тебя проклятый возбудитель болезни. Мхшен, не заставляй меня делать тебе еще больнее. Ты знаешь, я этого не люблю. Ну? — поторопил он, снова пережимая мышцы около раздробленных костей.

— А-а-а! Девка была! Ваша! Землянка. Шлюха белобрысая. Мелкая такая. Сказала звать себя миссис Уолес. МакКой, тварь, я больше ничего не знаю, мне нужно обезболивающее.

— Кто тебя с ней связывал? — севшим голосом спросил Боунс, чувствуя, как внутри всё сковывает. 

— Один мой старый знакомый, контрабандист. Хартур Маад его зовут. Еще одна тварь. Больше я ничего не знаю. А ты еще за всё заплатишь, МакКой!

— Уже.

Сделав еще одну инъекцию, отправившую начальника Станции в глубокий сон, Леонард встал. На автомате поправил растрепавшиеся волосы. Глубоко вздохнул, прогоняя оцепенение. Не время сейчас головой биться.

Надев блейзер и застегнув его до самого тугого стоячего воротника, Леонард забрал контейнер и падд Хана, двинулся в заданном направлении. Он ничего не чувствовал, словно внутри всё замерзло. Он ни о чем не думал, не желая выдавать свои мысли. Он просто шел по коридору, смотря прямо на замершего Хана. Темный природный камень по одну сторону, белый пластик шахты турболифта с другой. Сверхчеловек в черном костюме, с бледной кожей и прозрачными голубоватыми глазами. Вот уж кто не мешает тьму и свет. Ни одного оттенка серого.

Хан не задавал вопросов, молча забрал падд, вошел в кабину и углубился в систему управления Станцией. 

— Что ты делаешь? — решил всё же уточнить доктор.

— В тебе проснулся гуманист, Леонард? 

— Некоторых лучше вообще не будить, — взмахнул он рукой. Потом понял, что срываться на ком-то другом, тем более на Хане, будет совсем нехорошо и замолк.

— Готов? — косо посмотрел на него сверхчеловек.

И только тут Боунс осознал, насколько странно они выглядят со стороны. Черное и белое. Убийца и врач. Ледяной несокрушимый айсберг и волнующийся в бурю ковыль. МакКой протянул руку и, отогнув шлевку шинели своего спутника, вынул у него из-за пояса фазер. На прощание еще и проведя костяшками пальцев по теплой пояснице.

— Теперь да.

Черное и белое — всего лишь цвета. А он сам никогда ангелом и не был. Мрачный Жнец, не более. Кости. И рядом с этим воплощением огня и смерти всё обретает какую-то паранормальную гармонию. 

К удивлению доктора, больше они никого не встречали до самого выхода из подгорной базы. Он быстро сообразил, что, кроме прочего, Хан еще и успел запереть всех сотрудников лабораторий и часть охраны во внутренних помещениях, создав для себя подобие свободного коридора. И был крайне благодарен за подобное. Боунс не питал иллюзий в отношении этого монстра с прямой спиной и ледяным взглядом: если появится малейшая необходимость, сверхчеловек уничтожит даже всю Станцию разом, не особо волнуясь за пятьсот человек, работающих тут, как и за возможность разрушения хранилища потенциально опасных веществ и заболеваний. Но мысль, что Хан хоть на каплю сдерживает свое желание сравнять всё за собой с землей, хотя бы ради того, чтобы язвительный доктор не начал презрительно морщиться и лишний раз не дергался, как-то грела. И он был благодарен за это, хотя вряд ли бы смог сказать подобное вслух.

Правда, у выхода всё же пришлось задержаться. Постовые не дремали, а очень даже активно отстреливались, переведя свои фазеры в боевой режим, как и положено в кризисных ситуациях. Да и сами двери по инструкции заблокировали.

— Бля, что за тупая директива «всех пускать, никого не выпускать», — ворчал Боунс, пытаясь открыть отсек с химочисткой. К сожалению, этот выход блокировался намертво и не отвечал ни на требования электроники, ни на ругательства доктора. Взбесившись, Боунс со всей немалой и весьма заразной дурью ударил кулаком по экрану. — Проклятье!

— Леонард, отойди.

Он едва успел сделать несколько шагов в сторону, когда Хан перевел фазер в боевой режим и несколько раз выстрелил в место соединения створок. Разумеется, белый пластик погнулся и оплавился, но металлическая начинка разве что слегка помялась, рассчитанная и не на такое. И МакКой обязательно высказался бы по этому поводу, если бы сверхчеловек не подошел к дверям… и не начал их раздвигать. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что я единственный нормальный человек во вселенной. А иногда кажется, что совсем не кажется, — закатил глаза доктор, успевая следить и за дверью на Станцию, которую пытались пробить охранники, и за Ханом, отмечая работу мышц, связок и то, как крошится под его пальцами суперпрочный пластик и гнется металл.

Как только образовалась достаточная щель, он протолкнул в нее контейнер, освободив себе руки. И впервые пожалел, что является обладателем слишком широких плеч. 

Охрана ворвалась в тот момент, когда Боунс сидел на корточках, практически между расставленных ног своего чудовища. Сделав несколько выстрелов, стараясь скорее замедлить людей, нежели реально пытаясь попасть, МакКой полубоком нырнул в зазор дверей, едва не выбивая плечо. И сразу же развернулся, левой рукой продолжая нажимать на спусковой механизм, а правой хватаясь за ремень сверхчеловека и резко дергая на себя, утягивая на пахнущий химией и влагой воздух.

Створки закрылись с оглушительным звуком, слившимся с фырканьем фазеров по ту сторону. 

По инерции обоих мужчин сшибло с ног, выбивая из Боунса дух, когда того приложило об острые камни, да и сверху припечатало далеко не хилым телом. В защиту Хана можно сказать, что он мало того, что довольно быстро скатился набок, но еще и успел пригнуть голову своего доктора, не давая тому заработать приличное сотрясение. В итоге пострадала только спина, задница и гордость МакКоя. Ничего необычного, решил он. Почти как в старые добрые времена.

Зато нет времени думать, решил он, пытаясь отрешиться от жара в легких, боли в лопатке и невозможности дышать в принципе.

— Вашу ж мать, сходили за лекарством! — хрипло рассмеялся он, садясь и задыхаясь от удара и смеха одновременно. С трудом протолкнув в себя первый вдох, он посмотрел на свой уже далеко не белый костюм и руку, выпачканную в грязи и крови. Перевел взгляд на серьезного и собранного сверхчеловека: — Сильно зацепили?

— Потом. Надо выбираться отсюда.

— Не поверишь, согласен полностью! Но ты всё же тяжеловат.

— А ты всё же принцесса, Леонард. Капризная, — добавил Хан, протягивая ему руку. На ладони глубокая рваная рана, пальцы порезаны об острые края пластика, костяшки сбиты при падении.

Хмыкнув, МакКой ухватился за запястье и поднялся на ноги.

— Тогда мне положен прекрасный принц. Но, во первых, этот болван где-то шляется по вселенной, во вторых, его самого хоть спасай, а в третьих…

— Быстрее, пока они не разблокировали системы Станции. Тут по всему периметру минные поля и фазерные пушки.

— Так, какое поле? У них там что, последний мозг по пробиркам рассован?

— После того, как тут всё разгромили сто лет назад, Федерация решила довести систему охраны до максимума. 

Леонард косо глянул на прущего вперед, как Спок с трикодером, сверхчеловека. Он как-то еще наивно надеялся, что тот не в курсе той истории, но разве от такого что утаишь? 

«Ледяная Станция XII» на своем веку повидала многое. И радости научных открытий, способные спасти миллионы жизней, и боль разочарований, и слезы перед ликом выигравшей смерти. И даже наследие далеких евгенический войн, когда-то хранившееся в ее каменных стенах*. Она всё пережила. И их переживет.

— Такие сказки детям на ночь не почитаешь. Не поймешь, у кого характер дерьмовей, у «принцессы» или у дракона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Я спал слишком долго без тебя  
> Это разрывает меня на куски  
> Сколько же можно играть в игры с этим старым сердцем  
> Я убил миллионы милых душ,  
> Но я не смог убить тебя
> 
> Я так долго спал без тебя  
> Я вижу ад в твоих глазах  
> Застигнутых врасплох  
> Прикосновения к тебе заставляют меня почувствовать себя живым  
> Прикосновения к тебе убивают меня внутри
> 
> *Согласно сериалу «Энтерпрайз», серия «Cold Station 12» образец возбудителя данного заболевания хранился именно здесь.  
> *По той же серии, на станции так же хранилось «наследие евгенических войн» в виде эмбрионов сверхлюдей. На данный момент фика – уже нет.


	26. Глава 26 "Покров космической ночи"

_I'm waiting for the night to fall  
I know that it will save us all  
When everything's dark  
Keeps us from the stark reality  
(Depeche Mode — Waiting for the night)*_

Космос… Последний рубеж…

Доктор Леонард Горацио МакКой всегда знал, что за красивыми словами простираются миллиарды световых лет пути. Что за ними тысячи и тысячи новых миров, шальных звезд и триллионы в какой-то там степени жизней. Доктор Леонард Горацио МакКой так же знал статистику, по которой где-то постоянно что-то гибнет, были ли то планеты, разумные существа или пестрокрылая бабочка. И это знание ему, по сути, было не нужно. Какое там дело до космоса, чужих жизней и звезд, когда твой корабль болтается где-то во тьме?

Когда-то, еще до открытия варп-технологий на Земле, люди считали, что для путешествия к ближайшей звезде им потребуются не просто годы, а десятилетия... И всё же были те, кто желал совершить это путешествие, как самый экстравагантный способ сбежать оттуда, где ты никому не нужен, оттуда, где у тебя ничего не осталось. И он понимал их, когда садился в злополучный, но такой удачный шаттл, на котором их с Джимом Кирком навсегда приговорили к холоду и звездам. Их приговорили быть друг у друга.

А потом случилось жестокое помилование. И если кровь Хана Нуньена Сингха однажды помогла отправить их дело на дорасследование, то сам сверхчеловек выступил жестоким судьей, карающим не свободой, но разобщением.

И доктор Леонард Горацио МакКой снова остался один в холодном темном космосе.

Ну-у… Он так думал, пока на него не налетела двенадцатилетняя девочка. И далеко уже не маленькая, надо признать.

— Папа, я так соскучилась!

Цепкие руки Джо ухватили его за куртку так, будто собирались ее на клочки разорвать и раздать на сувениры. Ну или постелить в качестве подстилки трибблам. 

— Нас не было всего-то сорок пять часов. С чего бы это? Ты уже успела что-то натворить, и теперь за тобой надо прятать тело? — смешно задрал он бровь. — Или разобрала какой-то важный прибор? Неужели спрятала дилитиевые стержни у себя под кроватью?

— Папа, какой ты наивный и в технике вообще ничего не понимаешь! Какой толк прятать их под кроватью? Я их бы давно на бусики и заколки пустила. Да и под кроватью не лучшее место, ты же сам учил меня прятать всякие нужные вещи от мамы. У тебя же под кроватью ничего кроме грязных носков нет, а я с тебя пример беру.

Ну он бы поспорил, что как раз у него там кое-что есть. Но не говорить же это при всех тех, кто сейчас толкался на мостике «Тенебрис», куда они пришли сразу же, как маленький грузовой кораблик пристыковался к этой хищной красавице. Видите ли, у них тут важные новости, так что с корабля на корабль и прямо в шторм. Когда МакКой законно возмутился, нафига он при очередном докладе начальству, что они за время его отсутствия ничего не развалили, Хантер пожал плечами: «Пусть убедятся, что вы оба целы и невредимы. И за это время не придушили друг друга. Это тебе комплимент, Боунс». И, разумеется, доктор не остался в долгу, по дороге высказывая, что думает по поводу таких комплиментов, а также мнения сверхлюдей о своих возможностях.

— Чем ты тут занималась без меня? — посмотрел МакКой на своего ребенка. Джо выглядела очень довольной и веселой, что облегчало его чувство подозрительности. Всё же как отцу ему не нравилась сама идея оставить свою дочь на двое суток в компании полусотни нестабильных и жестоких существ.

Да и внутреннее чутье просто вопило, что за время их отсутствия произошла какая-то гадость. Не зря же окружающие так посматривали на него. С каким-то подозрительным интересом.

— Я никуда не лезла и сидела с Филом. Было скучно, — тяжко вздохнула эта егоза.

— А где эта ромашка? — оглянулся доктор.

Вопреки словам Хана, будто этой махиной можно управлять в одиночку, на мостике было полно народу. В кресле пилота сидел Чаки, за пультом связи Ракеш. На втором ярусе пищала техника, а несколько сверхов стояли у бортика и с интересом смотрели на происходящее внизу.

— Не знаю. Он сказал, чтобы я шла вперед.

Леонард нахмурился. Он предполагал, что для гостя из другого мира будет тяжело вновь остаться практически наедине с таким количеством чужих существ. Всё же раньше рядом был Ренд или сам МакКой, и иногда становилось заметно, что парню попросту неуютно без них, он стремился встать как можно ближе к тем, кому доверял, избегая остальных сверхов. Они для него были слишком похожи на тех, что столько лет проявляли нетерпение и агрессию к худенькому забитому мальчишке с экстрасенсорными способностями. И, улетая два дня назад с Ханом, доктор искренне надеялся, что такое терапевтическое одиночество пойдет Филу на пользу. Но результат… настораживал.

— Как у вас дела в лаборатории? — решил он уточнить у Шанту.

Невысокая, колкая и застывшая в вечном презрении ко всему вокруг, эта женщина должна была помогать ему в будущей операции по оживлению Ренда, как единственная, кто действительно имел достаточные познании в медицине. Нет, он мог бы взять в ассистенты и кого-то другого, все сверхлюди обладали великолепной памятью и обучаемостью, но за нее попросил Хантер. Почему-то он считал, будто нахождение рядом с ними поможет женщине преодолеть недоверие и ненависть. МакКой знал, что не поможет, но отказать так и не смог. Тем более, что, как бы его не презирали, в профессиональных качествах ей не откажешь, да и просто подчиняться в пределах лаборатории она была согласна. 

И сейчас ее ненавидящий, колкий взгляд говорил куда больше, чем хотелось бы доктору, у которого всё внутри вдруг сжалось от нехороших предчувствий. Глаза и без того нервной особы быстро обратились к тому, кто должен был защищать… Но какой она сверхчеловек, если ее надо защищать от какого-то там смертника, если она не справляется с давлением? И Шанту надменно задрала подбородок, смотря на своего противника, как на грязь.

— Синтез препарата закончился ровно в срок, — едва заметная пауза и ядовитая насмешка в глазах. — На данный момент испытания на третьей стадии.

МакКой вздернул бровь. Его губы снова напряглись, а мимические морщинки около них углубились, но совсем не так, как от улыбки, горше и опасней. А вот если судить по напрягшимся ноздрям, то скальпели от доктора лучше убрать во избежание.

— Вот как… Что ж, замечательно. Джо, отнеси это в лабораторию, — протянул он дочери контейнер с образцами. 

— Оки, папа. Только сильно не ори тут, — строгим голосом настаивала девочка, забирая чемоданчик из его рук. — Может, стекло и выдерживает прямой выстрел, а твой крик — точно нет.

— Не язви отцу, юная леди, — одернул он дочь. И снова повернулся к Шанту. — Так, значит, первое испытание вы провели без меня. Почему я не удивлен? А, наверное потому, что иного и ожидать было нечего. Недоверие и всё такое. Я бы тоже десять раз всё перепроверил. Хотя чего там, я провел двадцать пять различных тестов. Но даже мне страшно за такую паранойю, как у вас, дорогуша, — проговорил он сладко-сладко, с легким оттенком гнили, как бывает у перезревших фруктов в садах его родной Джорджии. Иногда МакКой вспоминал, что является не только учтивым джентльменом, способным поднять голос на женщину только в крайних случаях, но еще весьма знатной сволочью, способной манипулировать словами не хуже всяких там капитанов. — Проводить первичное испытание на своих же людях препарата, по вашему мнению, не внушающего доверия, да еще и без того, кто его создал — это крайне опрометчивый шаг. Особенно, когда и наполовину не разбираешься в том, что делала. А разбиралась бы — меня здесь не было. Ну и кого она пыталась убить столь изощренным способом? — взглядом невинным, но ядовитым, как укус данодской гадюки, оглядел он присутствующих, которые, разумеется, с интересом наблюдали за происходящим. 

Но… избегая смотреть на Хана. Не приходилось сомневаться, что он был в курсе игр своих людей и наверняка дал на это своё разрешение. Шанту никогда бы не сделала подобного без риска подставиться. Эти существа четко чувствуют, что в их случае — удачная инициатива, а что — вызов авторитету главы группы. И эта женщина, как и многие другие, могла сколько угодно подозревать доктора в предательстве и желании их уничтожить, но, прямо высказываясь и требуя проверки, она рисковала. Рисковала, потому что ставила под сомнение мнение и решения Хана, словно… намекала, будто его слабость может быть пагубной для них всех.

Наверное, поэтому он и позволил. Только самодур будет бить пяткой в грудь, уверяя, что он тут царь и бог, а настоящий авторитет нуждается в постоянном контроле и доказательстве. Хан был прав. И доктор МакКой это только подтвердил, устраивая не скандал с криком и брызганьем слюной, а перевернув действия бунтарки в общественно опасное русло. Сверхи всё прекрасно почувствовали и поняли, вспомнив вдруг, что милый язвительный Боунс совсем не походит на растерянного идиота, неспособного себя защитить. Чтобы быть СМО на флагмане Федерации, мало иметь отличный диплом медицинской Академии, но и быть весьма подкованным в общении сукиным сыном. Последним Леонард никогда не был, с его-то проблемами в коммуникации, но он быстро учился. Доказать горстке оскорбленных, заносчивых существ, что ты достоин уважения — дело весьма непростое и болезненное. Он это понимал.

И всё же было обидно. И горько за то, что его снова предают.

— Доктор, не волнуйтесь так, — хлопнул его по плечу Хантер, вызывая еще большую тоску, ввинчивающуюся в мозг с настойчивостью зубной боли. — Вы же такую инструкцию подготовили, что ее бы даже Йорик понял. Мы действовали строго по ней.

— Значит, на тебе издевались? И почему я опять не удивлен? Дело ведь не в инструкциях. Я должен был сам контролировать процесс. При малейшем сбое — она бы ничего не смогла сделать. Я, возможно, тоже, но хотя бы попытался. Да и ответственность — это не то, что входит в ваше понятие ценностей. Иди в лабораторию, Хантер. Надо проверить, что там с тобой.

— Со мной всё в порядке. Три часа в отключке, легкая слабость и сейчас разве что немного повышенная температура. Мы всё запротоколировали для вас. Точнее, Фил запротоколировал, — смягчилось лицо здоровяка. Неудивительно, что именно его взяли в «добровольцы», выбирали, скорей всего, того, кого доктор лучше всех знает. Напридумывали тут… коалиций. — Он там как коршун за всем следил.

— Иди в лабораторию, — угрожающе нахмурился Боунс. И указал пальцем в сторону местного аналога турболифта. — Немедленно.

— Иду, заботливый наш. Знаешь, Боунс, иногда даже я забываю, что за твоей опекой, мягкостью, детьми, танцами и трибблами скрывается стержень попрочнее, чем в некоторых из нас. Ну и ты об этом не забывай, доктор. Не обижайся на этих олухов. 

— Философствовать о жизни я предпочитаю за бутылочкой хорошего бурбона или чего-то столь же ценного. Так что заканчивай и топай отсюда. — Проводив здоровяка взглядом и дождавшись, когда за тем закроются двери, МакКой развернулся к Шанту, уже не казавшейся такой уверенной. Она знает, что ее «братья» сделали свои выводы из происходящего. Ну а он не собирается давать поблажек только потому, что эта женщина вновь оказалась одна. — Всю операцию с Рендом я проведу сам. Так риск меньше, чем если мне будет ассистировать тот, кому я даже триббла не доверю.

Она упорно продолжает делать вид, что ее такое заявление и тон нисколько не беспокоят, но тут любому видно, как болезненно всё воспринято. Его возненавидят с новой силой. Пускай. Хирург должен уметь резать и кромсать, а любой из докторов — быть жестоким. Да и Боунс сейчас не в том настроении и состоянии, чтобы устраивать вокруг этой особы танцы и пытаться подбадривать. Всё равно бесполезно.

Вместо этого он посмотрел на Хана, всё так же стоящего в стороне с крупным темнокожим мужчиной, вызывающем в Боунсе настороженные чувства. Этому он тоже не нравится. Скорее всего, именно Нгози спровоцировал Шанту, вложив ей в голову мысль проверить ненавистного ученого. 

Светлые, снова чуть голубоватые в свете звезд глаза смотрят на него с удовлетворением и легкой долей восхищения. Взгляд, как доказательство того, что в нем не сомневались и именно поэтому позволили разыгрывать здесь спектакли, жесткой рукой сжимая ниточки от кукольника. Хан всегда ловко не только сталкивал лбами доктора и своих людей, но и находил способы регулировать внутренние проблемы. Они всё же были сверх… амбициозны. В любой семье есть внутренние конфликты и проблемы.

Вот только МакКой уже задолбался служить им громоотводом.

— Больше моё присутствие тут не нужно? — вздернул он подбородок. — У меня, кажется, на ближайшее время прибавилось работы, а вот синей будки как-то не хватает.

— Да, доктор. Сообщи мне заключения по испытанию препарата, как только оно будет готово.

— Непременно!

Он сделал всего пару шагов, когда двери распахнулись, а на мостик буквально ввалился Хантер с худым мальчишечьим телом на руках.

— Боунс!

Боунс. Боунс… Боунс знал звучание этого имени в сотне интонаций. Но больше всего боялся вот эту — что-то между криком о помощи, мольбой и отчаянием. Поэтому он сам не заметил, как преодолел пространство, чтобы сразу же приложить руку к шее Фила, попутно вытаскивая трикодер из приросшей к боку сумки. Пульс едва прощупывался, показания сумасшедшие, и если бы он не запомнил те, что видел на первом осмотре, ни черта бы не понял. И экстрасистолия тут не самое страшное. Неправильное, неритмичное сокращение сердца в случае со сверхами практически можно игнорировать, а вот то, что происходило с мозгом мальчишки — слишком опасно. 

Вытряхнув на палубу ампулы, доктор выбрал уже знакомое некоторым из присутствующих лекарство. Выставив минимальное количество распыляемого вещества, он прижал гипоспрей к шее бледного паренька. Затем сменил настройки и ввел другой препарат, расслабляющий сведенное тело и подавляющий работу нервных окончаний. И только через минуту скрюченные пальцы Филиппа начали расслабляться. 

— Ну давай, малыш, приходи в себя, — похлопал его по медленно розовеющим щекам Боунс. — Ты тут всех перепугал.

И правда, оглянулся Леонард. 

— Я его в переходе нашел, — пояснил Хантер, на острый взгляд серых глаз. — Скрюченный весь и белый.

— Именно поэтому я и настаиваю на его лечении, — поднял голову доктор, разминающий сведенные руки Фила. В его ладонях кисти сверха выглядели почти детскими, изнеженно-слабыми и болезненными. Но доктор помнил, что хватило бы и одного неосторожного движения, чтобы переломать ему все пальцы. — Это каждый раз выжигает его спинной мозг и нервные окончания в теле. Всё идет на работу того участка в голове, что ответственен за его способности. Не будь у него вашей регенерации, он бы погиб. Но его организм всё равно слишком слаб, чтобы каждый раз восстанавливаться. Филипп, ты слышишь меня? Хорошо. Его надо отнести в лабораторию и дать отдохнуть. Нейроны еще какое-то время будут восстанавливаться, я отключил болевые симптомы и расслабил мышцы, но возможны судороги.

— Подожди, — надавила ему на плечо рука Хана. — Приведи его в сознание. Нам надо знать, что он видел. В прошлый раз это было то, что произошло на Пардо-III и взрыв шаттла. 

Леонард кивнул, приняв и настойчивость и объяснение.

— Малыш, ты слышал Хана? Давай, соберись и попытайся сказать, из-за чего ты меня от работы в этот раз отвлекаешь? — в голосе доктора сильно прорезался акцент. А вот сверхлюдям явно странно было слышать не столько его, столько нежность и тепло, которое невозможно сдержать. И страх. Лютый страх. — Хочешь пить? Принесите ему воды. Сейчас, чудо ты рыжее. Мне вот интересно, ты рыжеть начал специально или морковки много ешь? Так, вот вода, теперь осторожно делай глоток. Нет, глаза не открывай. А теперь рассказывай, из-за чего весь переполох.

— Корабль… боль… большой. — Филипп облизал губы и собрался с силами. — Ат… Атлан… что-то такое. Буквы на тарелке. И… другие. Клинго… ны. 

— Клингоны напали на этот корабль? 

— Нет. Этот корабль напал. У них оружие… странное. И… Они три корабля уничтожили. И я…

— Ш-ш-ш. Тебя там не было. Ты здесь, Фил. Подожди. Атлан… USS «Атланта»? — насторожился доктор. — Тарелка, две гондолы искривления снизу и без отдельного инженерного отсека? На сани Санта Клауса похожа?

— Да.

— Не так давно мы перехватили переговоры Федерации. USS «Атланта» была захвачена неизвестными и пропала со всех радаров.

Боунс недоуменно посмотрел на мужчину, заявившего подобное. Он хорошо знал судового медика этого корабля, как и кое-кого из старшего офицерского состава. Захвачены?

— Там был… он, — неприятно поморщившись, сказал Филипп и попытался перевернуться на бок и подтянуть ноги к туловищу. 

Запрокинув голову, Боунс посмотрел на Хана, всё так же сжимающего его плечо. Сильно сжимающего.

— Если корабль Федерации нападет на клингонские, это может послужить официальным поводом к войне. Чего Сингх и добивается, — как-то слишком опасно склонил голову Хан.

— Как я понял, Федерация официально не объявляла о пропаже «Атланты». — Ракеш сложил руки на груди и покосился на пульт управления связью, за которым сидел совсем недавно.

— Это только осложнит дело. Клингоны не поверят, что это был кто-то чужой.

— Филипп, ты знаешь, где это произойдет?

— Я… Помню только звезды, — медленно моргнул паренек. — И… металл. Взрывы. Доктор, это всегда так… 

— Да, — вздохнул Боунс. — Это космос, парень. Это ёбаный три раза космос, в котором даже звезды — чертовы бомбы замедленного действия. Никакой крови, только кучи металлического мусора.

Филипп приоткрыл один глаз:

— Ты видел такое?

— А как ты думаешь, я стал главой медицинской службы в свой первый же полет? Ничего, однажды это перестанет быть таким жутким. 

— Не надо. Я хочу, чтобы всё было как раньше, на Земле. Ренд, вы, доктор, Джо, Хан. Было ведь здорово, да? Мы все там были счастливей. И вы там улыбались, — начал слабеть голос мальчишки.

— Я просто не люблю космос. Сейчас дам тебе сильное снотворное, и ты поспишь без снов, договорились? Отнесете его в лабораторию? Нет, Хантер, тебе нельзя напрягаться. Хватит уже. — Леонард попытался расслабиться и потерся щекой о руку, всё так же лежащую на плече. И ему было глубоко наплевать, видят ли это окружающие. — Ну что, чудовище, цейтнот продолжается не только у меня?

— Он никогда и не заканчивался, Леонард. Никогда.

***

В лаборатории он провел почти пять часов. Просканировал Филиппа и Хантера, одного оставил отсыпаться, а другого отправил отдыхать к себе в каюту, строго-настрого запретив даже нос из нее высовывать и уж тем более работать. Еще и пообещал Хану нажаловаться, если его предписания не будут учтены. На что здоровяк рассмеялся и намекнул, что совместная деятельность и двое суток бок о бок неплохо влияют на взаимопонимание отдельно взятых бывших диктаторов и язвительных докторов. На что Боунс сладко-сладко улыбнулся и засадил в шею сверхчеловека не менее сверхсильное успокоительное. Потом, правда, пришлось самолично за ручку отводить этого трепливого типа до личных апартаментов, но это мелочи. Зато ему никто больше не язвил, хитрый взгляд Фила можно было просто проигнорировать. 

Затем был долгий и выматывающий анализ того, что натворила тут без него эта красотка. Ничего особо катастрофичного, но МакКою пришлось перепроверять буквально всё, до чего она могла дотянуться. Благо он снова проявил свою известную, теперь уже явно и на этом корабле, паранойю, с помощью гениального Филиппа спрятав половину информации. Ну а ту, что не мог спрятать, просто перенес на свой запасной жесткий диск и убрал его так далеко, как только мог. И лучше не вспоминать выражение лица Хана, когда доктор попросил оставить столь важный предмет в его каюте. Как и то, что подобная просьба дала возможность не только полюбоваться почти мягкой улыбкой подвижного рта и продемонстрировать некую степень доверия, но и к удивлению Боунса, получить код к личной каюте капитана «Тенебрис». Что почти заставило его смутиться. Теперь же у доктора просто руки тянулись получить доступ к своему маленькому сокровищу. И не только из-за исследований этого гребанного дефекта в ДНК сверхлюдей. У него вдруг появилось глубоко личное дело. Слишком личное. 

Закончив текущие дела, Боунс заказал репликатору кофе по-ирландски, который лишь слабо напоминал то, чем, будучи еще кадетами, они любили «лечиться» с Кирком по воскресным утрам в одной небольшой кофейне в Сан-Франциско. Устроившись за рабочим столом и подключив переносной жесткий диск к лептопу, МакКой начал поиск глубоко запрятанной информации, стоившей ему жизни. И предательства самых близких.

Чем больше он углублялся в собственные заметки, в данные сканирования, в результаты, собирая мелкие, раздробленные кусочки информации в одно целое, тем сильней ужасался и лучше понимал, во что снова ввязался. Ввязался, сам того не зная, не желая и не подозревая. Но по старым следам. Сотня его ошибок, падений и взлетов за последние три года носят одно короткое имя, заставляющее холодеть в груди и теплеть в животе. Вот только… Ошибся ведь сам доктор Леонард МакКой, а не кто-то другой. Он ошибся в человеке, в доверии, в том, что позволил мнимой безопасности нового «дома» обмануть себя.

Слишком много лжи.

И хуже всего то, что он сам это начал. Он! Ему стоило сказать хоть что-то Джиму и Споку. Хоть что-то из того… чего фактически не было. Несколько недомолвок, взглядов, понимания. Это он первым солгал, выставив Спока из своей лаборатории. Это он солгал Скотти по поводу отдельной базы и разорванных пут на сверхчеловеке. Это он солгал, сказав всем, будто это всё ничего ему не стоило. Это он своими руками заложил Дьяволу душу за возможность побыть Богом. 

В стену полетела полупустая чашка, оставляя на ней блестящие потеки. В воздухе повис неприятно-острый запах.

А дальше как раковая опухоль. Симптом за симптомом. Острое отравление ложью.

Нет, Спок, с капитаном всё будет в порядке, вам нечего опасаться. Нет, Джим, никаких проблем, дело на пару часов игры с анализатором и немного волшебства. Нет, профессора, я не знаю, как это получилось, я просто попробовал, а потом забыл, что именно. Нет, господин адмирал, проводить подобные опыты я не собираюсь, как и участвовать в исследовании образца Ноль-Ноль, бывшем когда-то тираном и убийцей. Нет, зеленоглазка, я не бросаю тебя, но в космосе тоже кому-то нужна помощь…

Сжатая в руке колба просто рассыпается. Посмотрев, как осколки падают на пол, он с силой бьет кулаком по столу, выламывая тонкую рамку экрана. 

Нет, Кэрол, я уничтожил все данные, как ты и хотела. Уже жду, когда смогу поздравить вас с Кирком. У малыша, без сомнений, будут самые любящие родители.

На пол летит смахнутая со стола посуда. Тонкое стекло, как и в древние времена, разлетается на такие же мелкие брызги, устилающие пол, словно легкая изморось.

Нет, Джим, я не знаю, что это за растение и от кого может прийти подобный «подарок». Не знаю, кому могло понадобиться похищать мою дочь и меня самого. Не знаю, что происходит, и зачем я пытаюсь отравить этого престарелого адмирала. Нет, Джим, я не пытаюсь спасти тебя, просто пытаюсь выжить.

Столы почти намертво привинчены к полу, но вот поднять и отшвырнуть стул ему ничто не мешает. Высокопрочный пластик скрепит об пол, но не деформируется. И это словно еще больше злит. Боунс запрокидывает голову и резко вдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы.

Нет, Джим, я верю, что ты и на минуту не задумался, будто чудовище тут я.

Аппаратура бьется с громким хрустом. Переломанная, словно живое и еще дышащее тело. Треснутый корпус и торчащие, как сломанные кости, крепления.

Нет, Джо, ты не должна бояться. Всё будет хорошо. Ты скоро вернешься домой, но сначала мы просто прогуляемся в компании кровожадных убийц по космосу. Не забудь почитать умные книжки и выпить молока перед сном, милая.

Выползшему после погрома роботу-уборщику тоже не везет. Несколько раз тоскливо пискнув, он затыкается и только потом его покореженное тельце грубо пинают в сторону.

Нет, Хан. Нет!

Согнувшись над столом, он пытался побороть чувство загнанности и такую сильную злость, что дышать становилось трудно. Внутри всё клокотало от нее, внутри всё стягивалось узлом и жгло. Ему хотелось кричать, как после смерти отца или известий с Драмиа. Хотелось просто начать выть, как раненому в самое чувствительное место. Я буду говорить правду, я буду спасать жизни, я буду… Когда он решал так, то даже не предполагал, что когда-то будет стоять, опираясь руками в пластиковую столешницу, не обращая никакого внимания на то, как острое стекло впивается в лелеянные ладони, что будет запрокидывать голову в попытке облачить пекущую глаза боль в режущий горло хрип.

Боунс с ненавистью посмотрел на маленькую пластиковую коробку, всего лишь небольшой переносной жесткий диск. Сборище самых грязных тайн вселенной, уничтожить которые у него не поднялась рука. 

Что, доктор МакКой, думал сделать это своей защитой? А что получил? Еще одну ложь?

От судьбы быть разбитой его базу данных спас только внезапный посетитель.

Он просто зашел в лабораторию и окинул устроенный погром спокойным холодным взглядом. Перевел его на доктора.

— Разбуди Филиппа. Нам надо, чтобы он скорректировал путь. Мы летим к границе Клингонской Империи.

— Решили посмотреть представление из первых рядов? — неприятно хмыкнул Боунс, прекрасно понимая, что его заносит.

— Совершенно верно. Война нам сейчас невыгодна. Люди слишком быстро вспоминают о врагах и начинают охоту за всеми, кто им неугоден. Тем более, если эту войну разожгут от моего имени. 

— Ну да, а ты у нас имеешь эксклюзивное право на развязывание боевых действий против клингонов и любой другой разумной или не совсем разумной жизни.

— Ты сейчас относишься ко второму, Леонард.

— А когда-то было иначе? — приподнял он брови. Затем снова зло хмыкнул и слишком резкими шагами направился к уединенному боксу, где спал мальчишка. 

При взгляде на съежившегося Филиппа, свернувшегося, как брошенный кот, внутри ненадолго потеплело. Проверив данные, Боунс ввел ему дополнительную порцию укрепляющего состава и только после этого осторожно тронул за плечо.

— Я не сплю, док, — тихо прошелестел его голос. — Не хочу больше. Там холодно. 

— Если бы там стало жарко, я бы узнал по тарантелле твоих гормонов, парень. А у тебя они на уровне подростка, еще не достигшего полового созревания. Давай поднимайся. И не смей больше так пугать меня!

Мальчишка смущенно улыбнулся, враз весь заалев. Затем подался вперед и обхватил Леонарда одной рукой.

— Всё будет хорошо. Ты же сам…

— Малыш, давай ты просто сейчас свалишь отсюда и не будешь выбешивать меня еще сильней. Договорились?

— Вы невыносимый, но всё равно хороший. Правда.

МакКой резко дернулся в сторону и, развернувшись, вышел из бокса. 

Он не чувствовал себя способным хоть на какое-то общение и прекрасно понимал, что готов ощетиниться словами на любого. Его и без того мерзкий характер от злости обычно превращался в дьявольскую смесь из острейших шпилек, ледяного разума и адского желания сделать окружающим побольней.

Зябко кутающийся в одеяло Филипп удивленно оглядел пол лаборатории, а затем, растерянно, и самого доктора. Серые глаза метнулись к вышедшему вслед за ним Хану, и, заметив с каким спокойствием и долей интереса тот осматривает пространство, тоже успокоился, полностью доверяя доктора его рукам. За последнее время зашуганному парнишке пришлось здорово освоиться в обстановке и научиться читать чужие взгляды и язык тела. Особенно, когда ему далеко недвусмысленно указывают на дверь, буквально требуя оставить наедине.

Сверхчеловек молча подошел к доктору и потянул за ворот черной футболки так, что она врезалась в шею. Леонард дернул плечом, а затем попытался отмахнуться, но его руку поймали. Проведя пальцами по багряно-зеленоватым пятнам, Хан склонил голову и коротко поцеловал отпечаток собственной руки на желанном теле.

Похоже у их чудовища какой-то фетиш на синяки. 

— Твоя злость ничего не решит, Леонард. 

— Зато твоя решает кардинально. 

— Вот именно. Как ты хочешь, чтобы она сдохла? 

— Не смей! — тут же дернулся в сторону Боунс, разворачиваясь к сверхчеловеку лицом. — Не смей ее даже пальцем трогать! Мне плевать, как ты узнал, но не смей к ней даже приближаться!

— Я знал, что информацию из тебя придется вытаскивать едва ли не насильно, и оставил падд на функции записи аудио. И то, что я услышал, нравилось мне только первые несколько секунд. — Хан медленно склонил голову вперед и вбок, словно надеялся, что с такого ракурса увидит в докторе его мысли. Возможно, так и было, потому что острый взгляд впился в него глубже, чем могла бы холодная сталь. — И почему же после всего этого ты защищаешь ее? Что такого в этой девке, что даже после того, как она обрекла тебя на долгую смерть, ты готов защищать Кэрол Маркус?

— Что? Правильный вопрос. В ней — ребенок. Кэрол беременна.

Он бросил взгляд на проклятую коробочку, хранившую в себе неприглядные тайны, за которые так легко оказалось убить тех, кто искренне верил. 

— Это твой ребенок? 

МакКой удивленно распахнул глаза, словно не веря, что до подобных выводов можно дойти. Но, заметив, как натянулась кожа на скулах и жестче сжались губы, испытал что-то между изумлением и нежностью.

— А это был намек, что я недостаточно профессионален, чтобы правильно контрацептивы подобрать, что ли? — Он попытался улыбнуться хотя бы взглядом, но сам понимал, какая это провальная идея. Поэтому отмахнулся. — Это ребенок Джима Кирка. Еще один благородный герой для этой вселенной. 

— Он еще не родился, но ты уже отдал за него жизнь. 

— Я не думаю, что она рассчитывала на это. Ты же сам понимаешь, что это всё очень «вовремя». Им что-то понадобилось от меня. — Обойдя стол, МакКой присел на корточки и начал собирать разбившийся анализатор. — Им было нужно, чтобы я вернулся. И Кэрол помогла.

— Они думали, ты попытаешься спасти свою жизнь уже знакомым тебе способом, раскрыв тайну моей крови. Эта шлюха и ее кукловоды так и не поняли, что ты никогда этого не сделаешь. И не захочешь даже частицы меня в себе.

Боунс вздохнул и поднял прибор, устанавливая его на прежнее место.

— Она должна была знать. Два года на одном корабле. Их отношения с Кирком развивались на моих глазах. Я ведь даже проводил психологические тесты и подтверждал ее готовность продолжать службу на Флоте. На самом деле, я понимаю, почему она… продолжает работать на кого-то из организации своего отца. Доктору Маркус нелегко пришлось, доказывая, что она непричастна к делам мятежного адмирала. За нее вступился Кирк с этим его благородством, ну, знаешь, это потрясающая в своей наивности вера, что каждый должен иметь право на протянутую ему руку, будь то оступившийся друг или бывший враг. Иногда мне кажется, что этот вечный мальчишка перечитал рыцарских романов. Но мне нравится эта черта в нем. Хоть в этот раз она и подложила мне нувиранского хряка. Так что Кэрол было нелегко. Да еще и после такой психологической травмы, как ты, Хан. 

— Она — дочь своего отца и никогда не теряла связи с его бывшими коллегами. Кто бы там не говорил про расформирование и охоту на «Сектор 31», всё слишком глубоко ушло. Этой организации больше лет, чем самой Федерации. И мне интересно, как ты оправдаешь ее за выдачу секретных данных и твой взорванный шаттл?

МакКой перевернул ладони вверх и посмотрел на множество мелких ранок, всё еще сочащихся кровью. Через них словно его силы уходили. И злость. Оставляя потерянным и больным. 

— Думаю, это уже было ее инициативой. Она знала, что я не выживу, но появилось то, почему я должен был умереть немедленно. Пока не догадался… об этом, — кивнул он на коробочку жесткого диска. — Знаешь, чего я на самом деле не понимаю? Неужели за два года она так и не поняла, что даже приди она ко мне и расскажи всё, как есть, я бы снова попытался перевернуть этот мир, лишь бы ребенок Джима Кирка выжил? Я бы сам лично выдал ей всю информацию, какую только знаю.

— Зачем ей эта информация? — как гончая почувствовал запах крови этот северный волк, хищно щурящий свои нечеловеческие глаза.

— Это что-то важнее моей жизни. Для нее. И для тебя. Кэрол наверняка рассчитывала, что к тому времени, как станет известно про ее беременность, меня уже не будет на судне. Но это же я! Спок как-то сказал, что из врачей выходят худшие пациенты. Своим здоровьем я обеспокоился только после того, как не смог провести простейшую хирургическую операцию. И еще месяц скрывал ото всех, — зло фыркнул Боунс, доставая из кармана регенерирующий гель. Последние месяцы он буквально не расстается с ним, замазывая сдающееся тело, словно живой водой. — Мне скрыть свой диагноз было проще, чем ей. Когда она упала в обморок, я провел обследование, но не заметил того, что должен был. Она попросила меня уничтожить данные, якобы беспокоясь о неприкосновенности ребенка капитана. Я согласился, у меня не было оснований не доверять девушке лучшего друга. Вот только это же я и моя паранойя, сохранившая данные на личный сервер. Просто на всякий случай. Кто, как не я, Хан? Этого она и боялась, поэтому и пыталась убить и добраться до этих данных. Доктор Маркус имеет степень в генетике и ее с Кирком ребенок — один из вас.

Какое-то время Хан стоял, глядя на него сощуренными глазами, в которых жизни было не больше, чем на одной из тех планет-монстров, что разрушают вокруг себя всё и вся. Боунс даже был уверен, что если ткнуть ему в живот пальцем, то есть большой риск тот палец и сломать.

— Как ей это удалось?

— Подозреваю, что она скрыла какие-то записи отца. Так, что ты делаешь? Ну ладно, не рычи только. — Боунс позволил взять себя за руку и с каким-то замиранием в груди смотрел, как бледные сильные пальцы осторожно смазывают каждую ранку пощипывающим гелем. Нежно, мягко, так чертовски чувственно. — Думаю, Кэрол хотела доказать, что адмирал Маркус был не так уж и неправ. Или просто заигралась. А еще она до темноты в глазах ненавидит тебя. И меня, раз даже не попыталась договориться. Меня она тоже ненавидит. За тебя, — посмотрел он в лицо Хана, оказавшееся так близко. Протянув руку, МакКой убрал с лица упавшие пряди волос и, едва касаясь чувствительными подушечками пальцев, проскользил путь от виска по рельефным скулам, к уголку слишком причудливых губ. Кто бы ни создал это лицо, он явно не знал, насколько сильное оружие дает бывшему властелину мира. Не отрывая взгляда от собственного пальца, проводящего по ореолу нижней губы, Боунс тихо продолжил: — И Джима она тоже должна ненавидеть. За то, что он виновен. И весь экипаж, за то, что выжил. Бедная глупая девочка. Ей и любить-то некого, кроме этого ребенка. Но она всё равно не сможет. Да и вряд ли ей дадут оставить его, это же… Проклятье, Джим! — резко дернулся доктор, не отшатнувшись только потому, что его крепко держали руки сверхчеловека. — Она попытается избавиться и от него.

— Разумеется. Ей будет не нужен отец ребенка, способный понять, что с ним что-то не так.

— Хладнокровная сволочь, — выдохнул Боунс, активно делая вид, что не замечает, как оказался прижат к сильному жесткому телу. — Но начнет она всё равно со Спока. Он сразу понял, что меня пытается убить кто-то из экипажа, и вряд ли вот так взял и бросил свое расследование, вулканцы крайне последовательны и занудны. А значит…

Дорассуждать ему не дали весьма и весьма увлекательным образом, припомнив испробованный способ затыкать излишне болтливый рот. Впрочем, доктор не был против: чужая страсть выбивала из головы лишние мысли и страхи, вызывая на месте опустошенности приятное щекочущее чувство. Подвижный, горячий язык проник в рот, дразня и затягивая в долгую увлекательнейшую игру, в которой с каждой секундой всё меньше и меньше томности. И можно почувствовать, как вместо желания согреться и согреть приходит совсем другое… желание. Забраться под кожу, коснуться, узнать, почувствовать, принадлежать. 

Оторвавшись от горячего рта своего дьявола во плоти, МакКой прикусил его нижнюю губу, тут же зализывая и проделывая то же самое с подбородком и линией челюсти. Хан покорно — господи боже, покорно! — откинул голову, позволяя острым зубам и языку вычерчивать на себе метки, лишь шумно выдыхая и разрешая себе наслаждаться этими прикосновениями. В это время длинные белые пальцы разминали, ласкали, выискивали особо чувствительные места на спине доктора, на его боках, плечах, животе. И, разумеется, мешающуюся футболку пришлось стянуть, подставляя уже горящее тело не только прикосновениям, но и взгляду. Жадному, горящему. 

Воспользовавшись тем, что его пока облизывали глазами, Боунс принялся расстегивать пуговицы на узкой темной рубашке.

— Что же ты всегда такой запакованный-то? — недовольно пробурчал он, дрожащими пальцами пытаясь справиться со скользкой тканью. Когда та, наконец, поддалась, и рубашку удалось стащить, к восторгу МакКоя вконец растрепав идеальную прическу, он хрипло рассмеялся: — Как подарок. 

— Леонард, еще хоть слово…

— Ну же, я жду твоих угроз, — жарко выдохнул он в губы своему чудовищу, потираясь об него всем телом. — Может быть, тогда ты их выполнишь.

Из широкой груди вырвался хриплый стон, больше похожий на рычание дикого зверя… Чертовски злого и голодного зверя. Руки Хана медленно соскользнули по ребрам и бокам Боунса, так коварно долго подбираясь к бедрам и застежке на брюках, что тому пришлось сжать зубы, с шипением втягивая через них воздух. И удивленно вскинуть брови, когда с него практически одним движением спустили штаны и, приподняв за ягодицы, усадили на стол. Пластиковая поверхность приятно холодила разгоряченную кожу, а наконец получивший свободу от узких брюк налитый член оставлял влажные следы на поджатом животе прижавшегося к нему мужчины. Бессовестно длинные ноги МакКоя попытались обхватить обещанное ему тело, притянуть к себе, вжаться, срастись кожей, но руки Хана настойчиво развели их шире, дразняще поглаживая вверх от колена и едва дразня чувствительную внутреннюю сторону бедра. Отчего доктору пришлось оторваться от увлекательного занятия вылизывания родинок и вен на груди этого коварного сверхзла и умоляюще застонать.

Даже не поняв, в какой именно момент он оказывается лежащим спиной на столе, Боунс точно может вспомнить каждый поцелуй или укус, которыми было покрыто его тело. Он не скажет, когда же именно появились и сколько пробыли в его рту длинные узловатые пальцы, но помнит каждый их миллиметр, погружающийся в него. Запрокинув голову назад, он упирается согнутой в колене ногой в торец стола, и шумно выдыхает. Никакой боли, сумасшедший химический коктейль в его крови глушит любой намек на нее, но напряжение удается подавить не с первой попытки. Затем он расслабляется полностью и чувствует обратное скольжение пальца внутри себя и мягкий, нежный поцелуй на животе. Как миниоргазм. 

Раскрыв отчего-то зажмуренные глаза, Леонард посмотрел на склонившегося над ним мужчину, вылизывающего его живот и грудь. Кроваво-красный язык, вычерчивающий на его смуглой коже никому неведомые знаки, непривычный румянец на мраморных скулах, растрепанные свисающие пряди волос, безумные глаза, ловящие его взгляд… От одного этого зрелища по телу прошла жаркая волна дрожи, скручивающая низ живота и заставляющая самому подаваться на ласкающие изнутри пальцы. 

Подняв голову, Хан какое-то время смотрел на него, а затем поменял положение руки, находя нужное место и надавливая на простату, потирая ее, гладя. И МакКоя подкинуло вверх с хриплым стоном. 

Пальцы медленно вышли из горячего тела, а чудовище улыбалось и скалилось так, как им и положено — опасно, хищно и совершенно развратно.

Его губы снова накрыли в мокром, болезненно сладком поцелуе. А затем подсунули руку под поясницу и стянули со стола, оставив упираться в него руками и лопатками. Находиться в подвешенном состоянии было крайне неуютно, но ровно до тех пор, пока к входу в его тело не прижалась горячая плоть. Недостаточно растянутый для подобного, он всё равно расслабился, чувствуя не боль, но саднящее покалывание.

— Т-ш-ш, не строй из себя принцессу, Леонард. Ты же сам этого хочешь, — снова зашептал этот маньяк и террорист, правда, чертовски сексуальный. Затем перехватил его за поясницу одной рукой, второй сжимая давно требующий внимания член МакКоя. Прошелся большим пальцем по головке, поддел ее, чуть сдавил у основания и всей ладонью с этими проклятыми длинными пальцами провел от пупка, по темным волосам внизу живота, вдоль по стволу, пока подушечка среднего пальца не накрыла дырочку уретры, подцепляя выделяющуюся смазку. И в этот момент сам замирая внутри, войдя в него полностью. — По хорошему, за всё, что ты мне устроил, тебя надо было поиметь на сухую и без всякой подготовки. Просто прижать к этому столу и загонять, пока ты даже стонать не сможешь. Однажды я так и сделаю. А сейчас расслабься и просто доверься мне.

От далеко не самых ласковых, но возбуждающих слов, от того, как Хан осторожно закинул ногу доктора себе на плечо, оставив вторую сжимать себя за бедра, от всего этого вида, от осторожного движения внутри перед глазами снова всё помутилось. Сжав пальцы, цепляющиеся за край стола сильней, он расслабил мышцы внизу, отстраняясь от неудобства и непривычной заполненности. 

А уже через несколько минут прикусывал губы, стонал и старался не слишком активно подмахивать. Последнее было особенно трудно делать, когда хотелось всего, много и сразу, когда тело едва ли не сходило с ума от неудовлетворенного желания, в то время как движения в нем были мучительно медленными, плавными, чувственными, от которых хотелось выть и царапать всё, что попадалось под руки. Но он сильней сжимал столешницу, сбивался на откровенное поскуливание и старался не отрывать взгляда от своего личного чудовища, выглядящего слишком впечатляюще и откровенно.

Когда волны удовольствия начали накрывать одна за другой, тело напряглось и расходилось мелкой дрожью, движение внутри него неожиданно прекратилось.

Хан откинул назад влажные волосы и прошелся по отданному ему телу мутным, осоловевшим взглядом. Его губы заметно подрагивали, дыхание было резким, порывистым. Такой чертовски возбужденный, горячий и неспокойный. Непривычный и желанный. 

— Хан, — простонал доктор, желая лишь одного… Его.

Но тот лишь мотнул головой, осторожно вынимая из тела Леонарда. Толкнул его, снова бережно укладывая на стол и целуя щиколотку. Затем ухмыльнулся и, ухватив стопу, погрузил большой палец в рот и начал ритмично посасывать.

— Бля, — снова выгнуло МакКоя, отдаваясь пульсацией в животе и всё еще болезненно налитом члене. — Долбанный извращенец. 

— Еще нет, Леонард. Не трогай, — убрали его руку, пытавшуюся сжать себя. А на его недовольный стон добавили: — Не думал же ты, что всё для тебя будет так просто? Ты со своим паскудным, недоверчивым характером заслужил кое-что гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Последнее он прошептал в губы, и без того прокушенные и истерзанные, но всё такие же жаждущие. Раньше Леонард никогда не замечал, как идеально его нижняя губа подходит к скошенным внутрь губам Хана.

Он покорно поднялся на дрожащие ноги и, повинуясь сильным уверенным рукам, развернулся, снова опираясь на стол руками, но теперь спиной к своему мучителю. Расставил ноги, чуть прогнулся в пояснице, уже согласный на всё, лишь бы Хан снова оказался внутри и закончил начатое. Ласковая рука одобрительно провела по спине, обжигающие губы прошлись вдоль позвоночника, собирая соленую влагу.

— Каким послушным ты, оказывается, можешь быть. Посмотрим, насколько?

И снова его ногу задрали, заставляя прижать ее к телу и раскрыться сильнее. Горящего, уже болезненно распухшего входа снова коснулись пальцы, на этот раз прохладные и влажные. Обернувшись через плечо, Боунс вопросительно поднял бровь, на что ему, ухмыляясь, продемонстрировали тюбик с регенератором. И судя по тому, что внутри от него практически не щипало, Хан действительно был очень осторожен. 

А вот когда пальцы сменились членом, МакКой захотел забрать обратно свои слова. Потому как в этот раз ни о какой медлительной нежности и намека не было. Хан почти сразу взял какой-то сумасшедший ритм, буквально вбиваясь в тело под собой. Стол раскачивался, даже несмотря на то, что был намертво прикручен к полу, а пальцы, снова цепляющиеся за его края, побелели. Быстрые, сильные толчки буквально за пару минут вернули Леонарда к тому полуоргазменному блаженному состоянию, когда всё, что хочется — это еще и еще. Вот только разрядка ему и в этот раз не грозила. Блаженно застонав, он подался в ласкающую его руку, пачкая ее предэякулятом и благодаря кого-то за каждый из длинных сильных пальцев, так сладко скользивших по подрагивающему стволу. Вот только это движение слишком быстро прекратилось, остановившись у корня и так уверенно, сильно сжав.

— Кончишь, когда я так решу, Леонард. Запомни это хорошенько. Только со мной и только мой.

Движения стали чуть медленней, плавней и глубже. Удовольствие словно прошивало всё тело и, не в силах найти выход, электрическим разрядом метаясь по нему, отражаясь и отражаясь каждый раз, когда крупная, налитая головка внутри него задевала простату, так жадно и нарочно. Спину и плечи снова начали покрывать поцелуи, чередующиеся с укусами и облизыванием. Это тоже было слишком. 

— Пожалуйста… прошу, пожалуйста, — начал он умолять между стонами через какое-то время, когда наслаждение стало болезненным, пробивающимся через все его химические и психологические блоки. — Пожалуйста, Хан!

— Т-ш-ш, сейчас. Сейчас…

Хан уперся лбом ему между лопаток и начал двигаться совсем хаотично, чуть слышно постанывая и потираясь лицом о влажную кожу. А затем мелко задрожал, с надсадным хрипом изливаясь внутри столь дорогого ему тела. 

И только через какое-то время полностью пережив свой оргазм, поднялся со спины Леонарда, осторожно вышел и, подсунув вторую руку под его торс, осторожно распрямил своего любовника. Измученное тело к тому моменту могло только дрожать. Устроив голову МакКоя на своём плече, Хан коснулся губами его лба, а затем, не отрывая взгляда от лица, ослабил хватку и несколько раз провел по болезненно чувствительному члену. 

Дальше Боунс плохо что помнил. Если в голове и были еще какие-то мысли, типа «ну его нафиг такие игрища, я слишком стар для подобного», то ошеломляющий оргазм быстро смыл их куда-то ну очень далеко.

Более-менее очнулся он только в душе, куда его затолкал Хан.

— Знаешь, ты очень забавный, когда мокрый, — пробормотал Боунс, прислонившись спиной к теплому пластику и цепляясь руками за держатели. Хотя, если быть честным, пальцы уже ныли от перегрузки. — Тебе надо было сразу таким ко мне прийти, я бы не устоял.

— Ты и сейчас плохо стоишь, Леонард. Как себя чувствуешь?

— Тебе сказать, или сам догадаешься? — Из-под слипшихся ресниц посмотрел он на потрясающе мокрого и довольного сверхзлодея. — В метафорическом смысле я таким быть как-то больше привык. Боюсь, я завтра и с кровати не встану. А мне еще оперировать. Чудовище ты ненасытное.

— Судя по тому, как активно ты болтаешь, я недостаточно постарался. В следующий раз исправлюсь, — совершенно нешуточно пообещал Хан, пальцами смывая с него мыльную пену.

— О нет! У меня и с того света будет что сказать. Проклятье, сколько же от тебя синяков!

— Ты еще свою спину не видел, — самодовольно ухмыльнулось это чудо генной инженерии, на котором даже засосы были не особо видны. Устойчивые к разрушению капилляры, чтоб их! — Пошли, я отведу тебя в твою комнату.

До каюты, которая к счастью была не так далеко от лаборатории, его довели. Хотя точнее будет сказать — дотащили. Закутанный в халат, едва способный переставлять ноги, морщащийся и засыпающий доктор был не самым покладистым попутчиком, да и двигался медленно, но один никогда бы не предложил банальное перетаскивание порядком измученного мужчины от пункта Л до пункта К, а второй ни за что бы не согласился. Поэтому, когда они наконец дошли, Боунс почти висел на плече Хана и, увидев кровать, практически рухнул в нее.

— Куда ты дел моё одеяло? — слабо возмутился он, оставшись обнаженным.

— Спи, Леонард. — Хан осторожно поцеловал в плечо, покрытое крупными веснушками, и продолжил наносить на многочисленные гематомы регенерирующий гель.

Он бы с большим удовольствием оставил эти следы, но с каждой минутой большинство из них начинало смотреться всё более безобразно, подтверждая особую хрупкость этого тела. МакКой выглядел так, будто с ним не занимались сексом, а долго и методично избивали. Всё это — результат несдержанности и слишком сильного желания обладать. Не самые лучшие доказательства. Овальные синяки рассыпаны по всему телу, но особо темные и жуткие на бедрах, фиолетово-черные, почти полностью повторяющие силуэт ладони. 

Его всегда поражало умение МакКоя подставлять спину. Обычно люди изо всех сил старались встать лицом к опасности, принять ее грудью, а этот словно жил по другим правилам. Когда Хан только попал на «Энтерпрайз», то не сразу соотнес широкоплечего мужчину, в походке которого было слишком много уверенности, а в глазах оценивающей подозрительности, с профессией доктора и вообще ученого. Даже демонстративный забор крови его в этом не убедил. А вот когда тот, кого Кирк назвал «Боунсом», следя за своим капитаном, встал спиной к камере и запертому сверхчеловеку, вполне поверил. И если бы зеленоглазый доктор интересовал его тогда чуть больше, возможно Хан еще тогда заметил то, из-за чего сейчас так хочется прижать эту спину к груди и уткнуться лицом в плечо.

Тело непривычно расслаблено, теплое, мягкое, покрытое родинками и веснушками на плечах. Дыхание ровное, с намеком на прихрапывание. 

Каким бы недоверчивым, осторожным и предусмотрительным он не был, доктор МакКой всё равно слишком часто поворачивается этой спиной к тем, к кому не стоило бы.

Глупо было ожидать от той, что носит фамилию Маркус, хоть чего-то хорошего. Но всё же… Если МакКой прав, и ее ребенок подобен им, то и она принесет пользу. Желает эта кукла того или нет. 

Такой мягкий, разморенный. Припухшие, красные от поцелуев губы непривычно расслаблены, отчего ложбинка на нижней только заметней, как и чрезвычайно занятная форма самого рта. Морщинки в уголках разгладились. Хотя бы ради такой картины стоило его хорошенько поиметь.

Их создатели не предполагали давать своим творениям свободу. Тем более свободу в размножении. Эту функцию здорового организма отняли у большинства мужчин, как тех, чьё потомство отследить сложнее. Большей частью они были лишь «опытными образцами», которым суждено погибнуть, выполнив свои функции. И жизнь как таковая в них не входила. 

Неспособность иметь что-то всегда порождает страстное желание это обрести.

Слипшиеся ресницы, топорщащиеся темные брови и каштановые, безупречно густые волосы. Острый росчерк на висках, уголок роста на лбу, выдающий особую чувственность натуры и так ловко скрытый мягкой волной челки. В том, что Леонард будет страстным и жарким любовником, никогда не приходилось сомневаться.

Хан провел раскрытой ладонью вдоль позвоночника. Внутри медленно приподнимало голову так до конца и не удовлетворенное вожделение. 

Именно он научил их, как быть семьей. Неявно, осторожно, со своей обычной страстностью и точностью. Своими рассказами МакКой поставил для сверхлюдей планку, независимо от их желаний и намерений. В его словах было тепло, ирония и восхищение. Всё то, что так хочется присвоить себе, когда ты только проснулся от ледяных снов. Откровенно гордясь, заботясь о своем ребенке, напоминал, чего их самих лишили, и что должно было бы быть. Борясь за жизнь Ренда, оберегая Филиппа и доверяя Хантеру, доказывал, что и они достойны подобного отношения.

Просто так. Авансом. Доктор ведь знал, кто они. Знал, сколько так ценных ему жизней забрали. Он делал это просто так. Потому что по-другому не мог. Не требуя ничего взамен, но расстраиваясь, получая за свою распахнутую душу недоверие. Но и этот период надо пройти. Ничего не бывает просто так.

Недоверие… Сложное слово. И значение многогранное. Что оно есть, а что — нет?

_— Хан? — Сильные пальцы, кажущиеся такими хрупкими, на мгновенье потянули за рукав, тут же выпуская. Мальчишка подался вперед, приоткрывая рот и тут же в задумчивости отшатываясь. Затем всё же поднял глаза. — Нам обязательно вмешиваться в то… что я видел?_

_— Если мы не помешаем, то нас уничтожат. Нас обвинят и откроют охоту. Ему нужна эта война, по-другому он не умеет. Я не умею по-другому. Он хочет занять место дирижера и, воспользовавшись общей слабостью, отхватить кусок власти побольше. Я думал об этом._

_— Но почему тогда не сделал?_

_Глаза Филиппа смотрели серьезно, без намека на растерянность или слабость. Он анализировал всё, что видел и слышал._

_— Я хочу сохранить то, что осталось. Мы не смогли удержать власть, когда нас были тысячи, вести откровенную экспансию неполной сотней в этом веке практически невозможно. Мы найдем лучший путь. Начинать войну, не имея за своей спиной ничего — проигрышный вариант. Но ведь ты не об этом собирался говорить? Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы мы вмешивались?_

_Опустив голову, он пожал плечами. Глубоко вздохнул._

_— Я… я не всё сказал про своё видение. Там был еще один корабль. Если мы не будем вмешиваться, всё будет так, как должно. Это ведь должно быть. Их просто больше не станет, — поднял на него глаза в поисках поддержки этот ревнивый ребенок. — И мы будем ни при чем._

_— Ни при чем мы были бы, если бы ты не видел. «Энтерпрайз»? Ты видел там «Энтерпрайз»? Не смотри так. Ты не сказал об этом при докторе, но рассказываешь мне. Ты хочешь, чтобы они погибли?_

_— Тогда он будет только наш. Вы… Вам ведь тоже больно, когда он вспоминает о них? О своём капитане. Об этом ушастом инопланетянине. Обо всех._

_— Они его семья, Филипп, не мы. Вы ему даже поверить не можете. А ты хладнокровно планируешь убийство всех, кто ему дорог. Думаешь, он так просто забудет? Зачем тебе человек, так быстро забывающий тех, ради кого был готов отдать жизнь? Ты забыл Филиппа только потому, что он мертв? И он не забудет. Ты убьешь их. Своим молчанием._

_— Я просто… я… Я не хочу, чтобы он уходил._

_— Тогда сделай так, чтобы он не захотел уходить._

_Мальчишка весь надулся, размышляя над его словами. А сам Хан смотрел на него и едва сдерживал довольную усмешку. Жадный и ревнивый, этот Филипп Ренд начал постепенно проявлять себя, а не загнанность и вечный страх. Он начал принимать решения. Начал доверять своему Хану. И, возможно, даже правильно поступил, утаив что-то от МакКоя. Намерения не лучшие, но цель выбрана верно._

_— Мы не будем ничего ему пока говорить. Не стоит беспокоить доктора, — по возможности мягко сказал Хан. — Но мы тем более должны попытаться вмешаться. Подумай, почему._

_Возможно, Филипп был в чем-то прав. Возможно, они поддались одной слабости и думали об одном и том же. Но Хан понимал куда больше. И в лицо ему кидали куда более жестокие слова. Семьдесят… Его семьдесят человек. А теперь еще и те, кто был дорог Леонарду._

И сейчас, смотря на своего Леонарда, он уже знал, что впереди их ждет еще одна война. Война с теми, кого считаешь своей семьей. С теми, кто попытается отнять и разрушить хрупкое доверие между ними. Война, которая не прекращалась. 

Выступающие, заострившиеся за последнее время скулы. Морщинки у рта с левой стороны лица глубже, чем с правой. Волосы за ушами ложатся трогательными завитками. Тяжелые веки придают глазам еще более неправильную и завораживающую форму. В полутьме, с расширившимися зрачками они выглядят еще более зелеными, чем обычно.

— Ну и какого хрена ты делаешь? — хрипло спросил Леонард, потирая эти самые глаза. — Или тебе, как вулканцам, перед сном надо помедитировать над чем-то жутким? Ложись и прекращай меня гипнотизировать. Полапаешь, когда я высплюсь.

Перехватив поперек туловища совершенно несопротивляющегося подобному Хана, он уложил его рядом с собой, весьма мокро провел губами по плечу и почти тут же снова уснул.

Сопротивление бесполезно.

Да и кому оно нужно в такой обстановке?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Я жду наступления ночи,  
> Я знаю, что она спасет всех нас.  
> Кромешная темнота   
> Скрывает от нас суровую правду жизни...


	27. Глава 27 "Удержи меня"

_Halt mich  
Komm lass mich nicht mehr los  
Auch wenn die Welt still steht.  
Komm halt mich weiter fest  
Bevor du wieder gehst.  
Komm lass mich nicht mehr los  
Auch wenn wir untergehn  
Bis wir uns wiedersehn  
Halt mich*  
(Unheilig — Halt Mich)  
(Так же глава писалась под смесь из оригинальных саунтреков  
Michael Giacchino к STID,  
Two Steps from Hell и Audiomachi)_

Чего бы он там ни думал, чего бы он там ни утверждал, но доктор Леонард Горацио МакКой терпеть не мог «покой». Вся его деятельная, бурная и живая натура просто бастовала в моменты, когда «лазарет пуст». В такие моменты он обычно появлялся на мостике, терроризируя и поучая всех, кто попадался на глаза, или запирался у себя в лаборатории и под хорошее бренди брался за очередную научную статью, сливая в нее избыток сил и язвительности. Поэтому его научные и медицинские заметки, появляющиеся в крупных журналах, всегда пестрили широтой и смелостью суждений, экспрессивным языком и яркими примерами, что, надо признать, притягивало больше читателей и заинтересованных лиц, чем занудные трактаты коллег. Сам же Боунс относился к подобному не более как к убийству времени, что не мешало ему грамотно распоряжаться плодами подобного отдыха. 

И всё же… Он был человеком действия. Подвижная гибкая фигура, образный язык и, разумеется, беспокойные, ловкие сильные руки — всё это, скорее, было результатом характера. Боунс как никто умел быстро оценивать ситуацию в своей сфере и принимать решения, действуя не поспешно, но четко и уверенно. И именно поэтому предпочел Звездный Флот научной карьере, Джима Кирка — спокойному сну, а красавицу «Энтерпрайз» — уютному госпиталю. Ну, и экстренную хирургию — плановой. 

Хотя бы потому, что никакие неожиданные случаи не выматывали его так, как многодневная подготовка и полная сосредоточенность на одном пациенте.

— Что в словах «идите на хрен» вам не понятно? — рявкнул он, услышав щелчок двери. — Я просил два часа меня не трогать.

Прикосновение к шее тут же отдалось по телу тонкой, едва ощутимой дрожью узнавания. Оно — тело — так быстро и сразу капитулировало перед этим существом. 

— У тебя был обморок. И снова носовое кровотечение.

МакКой поморщился. Ощущение медленно меркнущего сознания, липкой тьмы и беззащитности до сих пор вызывали у него приступ тошноты. Страшно и слишком напоминает смерть.

Ему пора привыкать.

— Девять часов операции — это тебе не луну на Кроносе разнести. Фил очнулся, не знаешь?

Прежде чем воскрешать Ренда, пришлось ввести его близнеца в искусственную кому, слишком сильной оказалась связь между ними. Особенно учитывая, насколько слаб сейчас их рыжий пророк, ведь за последнее время из него выкачали несколько литров крови для переливания. Искусственная плазма — это, конечно, неплохо, но МакКой всегда придерживался мнения, что обманывать организм в таком вопросе, имея возможность близкородственного обмена, весьма опасно. За что его экипаж иногда вполне не метафорически называл своего СМО "кровопийцей". 

В этот раз он был полностью прав. Перед заморозкой Ренд буквально истек кровью, но для функционирования каждого восстановленного органа требовалось питание. Во время операции доктору пришлось буквально пришивать заново печень и легкое, а сердце и пищеварительный тракт собирать как мозаику. И всё это в условиях охлаждения, поддерживающего вообще-то мертвое тело в надлежащем состоянии. Здесь криосистема, разработанная доктором в довольно громком и эксцентричном союзе с местным гением техники, мистером Ледерманом, стала просто незаменима и отлично справилась не только с гипотермией тела, но и с точечным нагревом или охлаждением. 

И всё же… Девять часов напряжения, химический коктейль в его крови, не только сдерживающий усталость и тремор, но и нормальную температуру самого врача, сыграли с ним злую шутку, отправив в обморок на пятнадцать минут. Что неудивительно, если даже Суон, девушка, взятая на роль помощника хирурга, к концу операции напоминала бледную тень. 

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, Леонард. 

— А я чем занимаюсь, по-твоему? — развел руками доктор, сидящий на полу около огромного окна в пролетающий на пятом варпе космос. 

Он ненавидел звезды и тьму, но, глядя на эту картину, было как-то легче убедить себя, что тошнота и головокружение из-за укачивания, а среди миллиарда звезд его скромная персона, как и жизнь какого-то там сверхмальчишки, имеющегося в нашем мире в двойном экземпляре, не имеет особого значения. Гребанная философия песчинок на пляже.

— Препарируешь себя. Суон сказала, что, будет ли Ренд жить, станет известно, только когда регенерация закончится, и он очнется. Ты собираешься всё это время сидеть и ждать? Он мертв, доктор. Мертв уже давно. Если он очнется, это будет очередным твоим чудом. С нами их не происходит, мы уже привыкли. Если этого не случится, корить себя в этом будешь только ты. Не мы. Мои люди благодарны тебе хотя бы за то, что ты пытаешься.

— Ваше мнение мне по большей части безразлично. Это я не умею проигрывать жизни. Я и Смерть — давние соперники. И она сумела загнать меня в цугцванг**. 

Подвинувшись, МакКой оперся спиной о ноги стоящего над ним Хана, закидывая свои на стекло. Конструкция вышла шаткой, но только на первый взгляд. Запрокинув голову, он посмотрел на сверхчеловека, не дающего ему упасть.

— Леонард, ты слишком много думаешь не о том.

— А о чем, по-твоему, я должен думать? Как выкрутиться из всего… что, по сути, и является моей жизнью? Ты представляешь, чудовище, она ведь действительно вот такая! Каждый раз, каждый день. Я сам выбрал этот путь, в котором должен держать Жизнь и Смерть за руки. Но оказался недостаточно сильным, чтобы каждый день не сожалеть об этом. Это и есть — моя жизнь. 

Вечная борьба за кого-то другого, с пониманием, что собственная жизнь похерена давным-давно.

— Сила не в том, чтобы не жалеть о собственном выборе и пути. Сила в том, чтобы продолжать по нему идти, даже когда у тебя нет другого варианта. Когда нет выбора.

— Выбор есть всегда, — упрямо поджал губы Боунс. И откинулся чуть сильнее.

— Выбор между тем, биться или сдаться — это не выбор.

Подняв руку, МакКой осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев коснулся сухой ладони, которая инстинктивно попыталась отдернуться, но Хан на мгновение замер, а затем развернул открытую кисть к нему.

— Иногда нет сил даже на это.

Сильные пальцы переплелись с его собственными, сжимая их и не отпуская. 

Они говорили одними словами о совершенно разном, но при этом прекрасно понимали друг друга. В своей мысленной картине МакКой прекратил так судорожно цепляться за метафорические Жизнь и Смерть, и они пошли дальше, всё так же крепко держась за руки. Он был им не нужен. Ничего страшного не случится, и никто из них не пропадет, если шумного доктора больше не станет. И ровным счетом ничего не изменится. 

Одна жизнь для вселенной ничего не значит. Его жизнь значит еще меньше.

— Неважно, есть ли у тебя силы, согласен ли, желаешь ли ты. Это всё неважно. Важно лишь то, ради кого ты это делаешь. Путь без цели — это путь во тьму. Мы там были, Леонард. Мы пробыли там триста лет. Во тьме нет ничего, абсолютно. Зачем тебе желать туда? 

— Мне не нужна тьма. Зачем? Когда у меня есть своя персональная Бездна, — хмыкнул он и потерся лицом о бедро сверхчеловека. — Ты просто мой космос, Хан. Я боюсь полетов, ненавижу эту бесконечную пустоту и все эти колючие звезды, которые никого не греют. Космос — это ужас и смерть. И всё же… Я здесь. По своей воле, со своими целями. Я здесь. С тобой.

В полутьме и звоне звездной тишины было слышно, как Хан глубоко вздохнул. Затем заставил МакКоя опустить ноги и к удивлению доктора, устроился рядом, подставляя для опоры собственную спину.

— А тебе не надо… Ну, не знаю, заниматься своими сверхзлодейскими планами? — опешил Боунс, удобней устраиваясь на жестком полу.

— Я занимаюсь, — послышалась улыбка в глубоком красивом голосе.

— Оу! Я говорил, что после сложных операций становлюсь жутким мудаком?

— Заметно.

— Эй! — толкнул он локтем под ребра своего партнера по хандре. — Мой персонал об этом знает, так что предпочитает не трогать после тяжелых смен. У меня иногда возникает подозрение, что даже несчастных случаев меньше становится. Наверное, срабатывает инстинкт самосохранения: попасть ко мне в таком состоянии — это верный способ заполучить нервное расстройство и пониженную самооценку. Я же не поскуплюсь рассказать, какие все вокруг идиоты слабоумные. Чего правду скрывать. Наверное, из-за этого мы и расстались с матерью Джо. Ей поначалу нравилось быть замужем за доктором, но потом оказалось, что я доктор двадцать четыре часа в земные сутки. Трудно улыбаться и идти после смены на встречу с ее подругами, когда полдня собирал по кускам чьего-то ребенка, а потом пытался объяснить его испуганным родственникам, что не можешь вот сейчас взять и вернуть им целого и невредимого малыша. Меня это жутко бесит. Выходишь из операционной еще весь там, а на тебя накидываются и чего-то требуют. Будто мне делать нечего, как только утешать и говорить, что всё будет хорошо. Всё ни хрена не хорошо, если их близкий человек попал ко мне на стол! Черт побери, я доктор, а не чудотворец, лечащий наложением рук! Не хмыкай. — Запрокинув руку назад, он зарылся пальцами в темные густые волосы, растрепав прическу и массируя кожу головы. — Ты там не уснул от моего занудствования?

— Нет, Леонард. Я слушаю. И мне нравится то, что ты доктор сколько угодно часов. Я не собираюсь отпускать тебя только из-за этого. И из-за чего-то другого. — Хан осторожно коснулся его пальцев, словно Боунс собирался вот-вот растаять. — Я не отдам тебя даже смерти.

— Самоуверенный эгоист, — фыркнул доктор, сам совершенно так не считая. С менее эгоистичным существом ему еще сталкиваться не приходилось. Дернув лопаткой так, чтобы Хан это почувствовал своей спиной, МакКой спросил: — Так что там у нас в суперзлодейских планах?

Если бы можно было чувствовать улыбку затылком, то он бы сказал, что гроза всего Звездного Флота улыбается.

Когда через два часа одновременно очнулись оба Филиппа Ренда, сам доктор мирно сопел своему сверхзлу в шею и видел сон о голубой планете, покрытой водой, и серебристом песке, на котором будет так мягко сидеть, разрешая соленому ветру, пахнущему йодом и почему-то персиками, трепать себе волосы. Ему снилось место, где не надо никого спасать, а можно просто побыть эгоистом. И любимым.

***

Гипоспрей чуть слышно зашипел, вбрызгивая под кожу порцию препарата. Для Картера это была последняя, третья инъекция. Доктор сделал пометки в своем падде и поднес к его лицу кружок датчика трикодера.

— Вы подышать на него забыли, доктор, — с едва заметным сарказмом сказал этот сверх. 

Картер был высоким, ладно сложенным, почти сногсшибательно красивым шатеном с завораживающе темными влажными глазами. При виде которого сразу почему-то вспоминалась классическая повесть о Дориане Грее, во всем ее флере искушения. От этого тоже чем-то таким несло… Порочно-изысканным, на что у доктора была аллергия.

— Холодный, — томно пояснил мужчина, глядя прямо в глаза доктора. — Не вы, эта пластинка. Знаете, в наше время у докторов были такие приборы… стетоскопы. Ими слушали сердце. Моё вы слышите?

— Стетоскопа у меня нет, но своим… прибором, — тщательно выговорил Боунс, — я «слышу», что кто-то нарушил требование и набил желудок чем-то сладким, так что сахар в крови просто шкалит. А еще гормоны в моче растворились и сообща ударили в мозг! Вторая фаза у этого препарата самая идиотская. 

Доктор закатил глаза и снова взглянул на данные трикодера, докладывающего, как начинает выравниваться гормональный фон у этого субъекта. 

По сути, он разработал три связанных друг с другом, но отвечающих за разные действия препарата. Первый нарушал уже созданные отклонения, второй создавал новые связи, третий уравновешивал. Разумеется, первый был самый опасный, и троица сверхлюдей под его воздействием сейчас находилась в медицинском боксе, на биокроватях, следивших за их состоянием бдительней самого МакКоя. Еще двое сидели в дальнем углу на диване и что-то читали на своих паддах, изображая из себя таких мышек…. Угу, норушек, ибо следили за каждым движением доктора так, будто он за вчерашний день восьмерых таким образом не прогнал по системе «играй твой гормон». Хотя они все так смотрят, словно не знают, то ли подозревать его во вселенском заговоре против невинных сверхлюдей, то ли под руку подставляться, словно приблудным псам. 

— Мне вот интересно, где ты в моей лаборатории сладкое нашел?

Сидящий за своим столом Филипп чуть слышно хмыкнул. После возвращения Хана и Боунса с небольшой увеселительной прогулки на далекую-далекую и крайне интересную планету, этот маленький гений заявил, что будет работать здесь, и для убедительности перетащил в лабораторию целую кучу своих планшетов и прочей дряни. Пришлось освобождать ему один из многочисленных рабочих столов. С улыбкой Леонард подумал, что хотя бы не тот самый. А вот когда Хантер заявил, что во избежание эксцессов на время «лечения» так же останется с доктором, терпению Боунса пришел конец. И как только МакКой открыл рот, здоровяк предусмотрительно прикрыл глаза, Филипп накрыл ладонями уши Джо, а присутствующий при этом Хан чуть заметно довольно сощурился. Дальше была небольшая речь о личном пространстве и несколько персональных характеристик. В итоге ему сказали: «Работай и не возмущайся», а Джо еще и добавила что-то из разряда: «Какой же ты вредный папочка, о тебе заботятся, а ты недоволен». И ему на такое осталось только усмехнуться и закатить глаза — «Это сговор».

Так или иначе, эти несколько… дней, что довольно относительно в космосе, прошли в почти полузабытом ритме работы с людьми, осмотрами, сбором и оценкой данных, работой, работой. Операция с Рендом, тесты и прогон препарата по разминированию сверхов — тьфу, проще простого!

Установив для себя и Джоанны подобие суточного ритма, он давно уже перевел на него и Филиппа, да и часть команды, которые спали гораздо меньше, а остальное время проводили или переделывая корабль, или занимаясь каким-то странными разработками в своих… цехах. Боунс старался не лезть в их дела, но при разработке графика «лечения» постарался учесть их занятость. Например, Чаки, занимавшего тут место пилота, он загнал первым, в то время пока в кресле капитана сидел сам Хан, вполне бодрый и активный. В отличие от самого доктора, который, составляя себе график работы и инъекций для сверхлюдей, как-то не рассчитывал, что в перерывах между сном и выправкой дефекта, его будут так интенсивно и страстно иметь. Хотя был совсем не против, особенно учитывая способ, которым его разбудили в этот раз.

Вот только шесть часов сна в его нынешнем состоянии — это мало.

— Боунс, у тебя два часа до следующего кризиса. Подремли пока, — посоветовал Хантер. Вот уж наседка! — С этими я справлюсь, ничего особенного.

— Нет. Мне еще надо подготовить сыворотку для следующей партии и провести анализы, — последнее слово он уже прозевывал. 

— Это не к спеху. Иди отдыхай. А я пока закину следующие образцы в эту штуку. И приготовлю гипо с седативным для Хана. 

— Только попробуй!

Его всё устраивало. До тех пор, пока тело не начало снова его предавать, осталось не так уж много времени. Сколько еще он сможет отвечать на страсть с не меньшим пылом? Сколько еще у него вообще будут на такое силы? Если уж он впутался в эти отношения, то хочет получить максимум удовольствия.

К его радости, развить тему не дал звук коммуникатора.

— Доктор МакКой, на мостик, — раздался голос Хана.

— Насколько срочно?

— Через пять минут мы выходим из варпа.

— Сейчас буду.

Перераспределить системы на биокроватях, прикрепить на сверхов второй стадии дополнительные датчики, проверить, как выводятся данные на планшет. Достать попуркивающего Йорика. Осознать, что до мостика придется бежать. Усмехнуться. 

Через пять минут он был в большой зале, что почему-то зовется все тем же словом «мостик». Кресло капитана да огромное окно в голубоватую бездну — вот, что было в нем. А еще эти паутинки-связки, светящиеся даже при достаточном свете. Но сверхи любят полутьму. Они как-то серьезно приняли имя корабля.

— Я отвык бегать по кораблю. Господи Боже! Я. Отвык. Бегать. По кораблю! Ужас какой, — удивленно раскрыл глаза Боунс, пытаясь отдышаться. Затем ткнул пальцем в сторону сидящего в кресле Хана. — Это всё ты виноват! Какого черта я вообще бегаю по вашему кораблю?

— Доктор, а можно мне… — протянул к нему руки Филипп, который ошивался тут довольно давно, из лаборатории он сбежал несколько часов назад.

Отдав мальчишке палевого триббла, МакКой присел на край одного из пультов управления и запустил программу на падде. Фил занял привычное место оруженосца по правое плечо и принялся наглаживать довольного таким вниманием триббла. Мальчишка нервничает, сделал вывод Боунс. Кинув вопросительный взгляд на Хана, он понял, что тот слишком увлечен данными на мониторах. Ну вот, а ему теперь с очередными завихрениями парнишки разбираться.

Падд в руках тихо пискнул. Проверив графики, доктор достал коммуникатор и вышел на связь с Хантером.

— У Джуна произошел скачок. Сейчас истерить начнет. Так, третий ящик, гипо с пометкой R-21. Хотя… слушай, заставь репликатор сделать тарелку мороженого. Он в лаборатории это точно умеет, Джо постаралась. Любого. Просто мороженое. Черт, Хантер, делай, что тебе говорят! Тарелку мороженого. Можно даже тазик! Клубничного! С мармеладом! И три ложки! Сядьте в круг и успокаивайте нервы. А ты еще и уши прочисть! У него уровень сахара упал, а ты еще со мной споришь! Кто тут доктор? Что? — посмотрел злой и всклокоченный доктор на Фила, тронувшего его за рукав. 

Затем огляделся и понял, что, во-первых, похоже слишком громко и эмоционально ругался с Хантером, а, во-вторых, из варпа они уже вышли. И он даже не заметил как.

— И что? Я типа звезд не видел? Всё те же пустые блестки. У Джо когда-то таких три банки было. Хантер, ты еще на связи? Анализатор закончил работать? Мне нужны данные с него.

Пока доктор продолжал зорким взглядом следить за происходящим в своём логове, корабль с плавными, звериными линиями бортов не спеша приближался к одной из планет системы, где не было ни жизни, ни достойных интереса аномалий. Газовый гигант нежно-салатового цвета, окруженный несколькими метеоритными кольцами, в которых Чаки осторожно и спрятал «Тенебрис». МакКой, следивший за этим одним глазом, насмешливо хмыкнул. 

— Что — сумеете лучше? — нахохлился парень, еще не простивший ему всего, что произошло двое суток назад. 

Наверное, он не очень хорошо себя чувствовал в присутствии человека, на глазах которого плакал. Пусть и самому Боунсу до этого вообще не было дела: он доктор, а не мамочка, готовая подтирать сопли или беспокоиться по поводу гормональных игр своего чада. Для него — симптом есть симптом. И даже вырасти на ладонях кого-то из сверхов густой шерстяной покров, он начнет изучать болезнь, а не предлагать реже мастурбировать. Так что до срывов под медикаментозными препаратами ему тоже не было никакого дела. 

В отличие от самих пациентов.

— Я расшибу эту посудину о ближайший же камень. Управление никогда не было моим коньком. А когда в Академии меня с какого-то разбега посадили за штурвал в качестве пилота, Кирку пришлось взламывать «Кобаяши Мару», лишь бы не опозориться, как первый экипаж симулятора, разъебавшего виртуальный корабль еще до прилета клингонов. Так что каждый на своем месте, — повел рукой Боунс и вернулся к своему падду.

— И где твоё место, доктор?

Боунс даже не стал разворачиваться, чтобы посмотреть, кто это сказал. Какая разница?

— Конкретно сейчас — в лаборатории. У меня там трое на первой стадии и еще трое наедине с тазиком мороженого, а это, знаете ли, чревато. Да и вообще, примерно в это время я должен был стоять на доске, покоряя океанские волны где-то близ Тауранга, чудесного местечка в Новой Зеландии. — Падд снова пискнул, и доктор опять отвлекся. Теперь уже на тех троих, что лежали на биокроватях, стянутые силовыми жгутами и подключенные к аппаратам. Заметив у одного из них кризис, МакКой дистанционно ввел команду на дополнительные препараты, которые немедленно поступили в кровь через катетер. — Хантер, проверь визуальное состояния Ману и замени емкость с физраствором. Из-за особенностей организма он теряет много жидкости. И посмотри, как там система жизнеобеспечения, не хватало мне потом ему еще и сопли подтирать, если простынет.

— Всё сделаю. Не беспокойся так, Боунс. У меня всё под контролем.

— А должно быть под контролем у меня! Долго мне тут еще загорать?

— Пока загар не ляжет, — Хан кивнул на далекое солнце этой системы. Светло-голубая звезда казалась жаркой даже из «холодной зоны» системы. Ближние планеты она уже наверняка выжгла до самого ядра. И голубоватые в свете нитей-связей глаза капитана «Тенебрис» были очень похожи на эту звезду. — Ты будешь здесь, сколько понадобится. Еще пять минут, час или земные сутки. 

— У меня график!

— Перенести твой график легче, чем даже не наши боевые действия. 

— Чудесно! Тогда я прямо сейчас начну заниматься переноской своих пациентов сюда. Вон там будут стоять биокровати, на этот пульт я поставлю любимый анализатор, а вот тут клетку для Йорика! 

— Начинай, — почти улыбнулся Хан, отчего у доктора мурашки по спине побежали, а инстинкты завопили, что лучше бы ему заткнуться.

Поджав губы, МакКой с гордым видом отвернулся, утыкаясь взглядом в свой падд, на который всё так же приходили метрики его пациентов. И вообще — какие к черту пациенты? Сверхлюди в период острого ПМС они! 

А ему до безумия нравилось, что ничего не изменилось. И он так же позволял себе говорить всё, что вздумается, язвить и отговариваться, в то время, как Хан позволял это, лишь парой слов ставя на место. А иногда хватало и одного. Словно ничего не случилось, и не этот мужчина шепчет ему на ухо откровенные пошлости и покрывает тело бережными поцелуями. Такое положение дел более чем устраивает их обоих. А уж разделять друг-капитан или любовник-сверхзло, ему не привыкать.

— Пришло сообщение от Фицуильяма, — спокойно сказал Ракеш, как всегда сидя за пультом связи. — Он постарался разузнать последние слухи. Так вот, по ним, где-то в этом секторе, на нейтральной территории должны состояться переговоры клингонского посла и представителей Федерации. 

— Если посла и его корабль уничтожит «Атланта», оправдания они даже слушать не станут. У этих своё понятие чести. Клингоны и так идут на уступки.

— После того, что я им устроил? Их родная планета еще не успела пережить глобальную катастрофу от разрушения спутника. Разумеется, они тоже пока не готовы к войне. — Хан чуть сузил глаза, вглядываясь в хоровод каменных обломков за бортом корабля. Холодный, взвешенный, готовый к любым мерам. — Мы должны перехватить «Атланту» до появления клингонов. 

— Излучение колец искажает наши сигналы, а если мы выйдем из них, нас сразу же обнаружат. Можно попробовать запустить несколько зондов, недостаточно больших для обнаружения, но рабочих. Например, приспособить для этого вон те камушки, что нас окружают. 

Потрясающе, подумалось МакКою. Хан ставит задачу, даже не спрашивая о возможности ее выполнения. Его люди тут же придумывают, как обойти препятствия и креативят на ходу. Воевать с такими себе дороже.

— Поздно, — защелкал тумблерами Чаки. — Приближается корабль. Расчетное время шестьдесят три секунды. 

— Кто?

— Пытаюсь установить. Пятьдесят секунд до выхода из варпа. Клингоны.

— Клингоны, — почти одновременно с Чаки сказал Фил. И, словно не замечая этого, продолжил равнодушным механическим голосом: — Класс D7***, капитан — член «Высокого Совета».

МакКой осторожно пододвинул к нему обычный, не гамачный стул, сам же опасаясь трогать видящего мальчика. Затем встрепенулся:

— «Атланта» класса «Миранда»****. Даже если этот хер с гребнем не отхапал себе усовершенствованную посудину, D7 превосходит этот корабль Федерации. Да еще и несколько боевых птиц. Что должно быть у того Сингха против них?

— Пять секунд до выхода из варпа, — бесстрастно продолжал отсчитывать Чаки. — Четыре.

— Он сам, доктор. Он сам.

Правда. Простая и горькая. Для уничтожения, убийства и жестокости достаточно было только одного Нуньена Сингха. Тем более, без приставки «Хан». 

Тем более… Как ты быстро сдался, доктор МакКой.

Пространство словно расступилось перед крылатым кораблем клингонов. Боунс еще в Академии удивлялся, почему эти вояки предпочли всем страшным символам именно птиц. Да и тонкая шейка их кораблей на его, сугубо анатомический, взгляд, казалась уж очень хрупкой. А потом был полет «Энтерпрайз» и встреча с чем-то подобным. И вопросов с его стороны больше не было. Эта хищная конструкция напоминала не глупого воробья или трепетного лебедя. В ней было что-то от орла и грифа одновременно. Опасная, убийственная красота из стали.

— Возьми Офелию и иди в ту комнату на центральной палубе, которую я тебе показывал, — негромко сказал он в коммуникатор, связавшись с дочерью. Она попыталась что-то возразить, но ему хватило и одного короткого «Джоанна», чтобы она подобралась и начала выполнять его наставления. 

Сложив руки на груди, он до побелевших костяшек сжал падд, сам тем временем чутко вглядываясь в информацию на большом экране. Половина была ему непонятна, но Боунс был не в силах оторвать от нее глаз, лишь бы хоть чем-то себя занять.

Ждать пришлось недолго. «Атланта» вынырнула из варпа и зависла на фоне лавандово-ванильной туманности. Красивая и сильная. Монолитная по сравнению с кажущейся хрупкостью D7. Большая тарелка без инженерной секции, но с двумя гондолами по нижнему борту звездолета. Класс «Миранда» был создан одновременно с классом «Конституция» и во многом напоминал МакКою ставшую уже родной «Энтерпрайз». До боли под ребрами, до побелевших губ и сведенных пальцев. Акулье-серый цвет обшивки, зеленые габаритные огни, приподнятый мостик. Двести десять жизней. 

— Почему они ничего не предпринимают?

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Боунс даже не сразу услышал этот вопрос. И, только услышав, понял, насколько отвлекают его личные переживания. Спок бы порадовался такому его замечанию. Но на расстоянии тысяч световых лет ни одного вулканца, который смог бы задрать бровь, надменным тоном заявив, будто доктор не так потерян для разумной жизнедеятельности, как ему обычно кажется.

Сейчас оба корабля зависли в бескрайней пустоте космоса, хищно щерясь друг на друга обшивкой.

— Ждет, когда клингоны доложат своим, что им дорогу перегородил какой-то сверхчеловек на угнанной тачке, — попытался пошутить кто-то из экипажа. Удивительно, как у них чувство юмора в кризисные моменты просыпается, обычно-то ведут себя так, будто у них зеленая кровь, а не красная.

— Его там нет. — Филипп облизнул губы, снова уставившись в пустоту. — Но… он знает, что мы здесь. Знал… С самого начала знал. Из-за меня. 

— Он слишком долго пользовался твоими способностями, чтобы не учитывать их, — согласился Хан. — Сингх хочет втянуть нас в эту разборку.

— Нас вызывают на связь, — обернулся к капитану связист.

— Игнорировать.

Тем временем в пространстве наметилось оживление. Клингонский звездолет покинуло несколько хищных птиц. «Атланта» подалась вперед, заваливаясь на левый бок и уходя от перехватчиков. Из торпедной установки, отдельно закрепленной над мостиком, вышло ровно две торпеды… и, петляя, понеслись в сторону перехватчиков. Те пытались уклоняться, совершив несколько маневров, и сбить прилипчивые ракеты, но на них словно были щиты. Всё оказалось тщетно. 

МакКой с усилием подавил в себе желание банально зажмуриться и не видеть происходящего. И того, как взрываются Хищные Птицы. Очнись, Боунс, это клингоны, жестокие суровые воины, которым не нужна твоя жалость. И того, как, развернувшись, «Атланта» открывает огонь по огромному по сравнению с ней кораблю. Просто закрыть глаза и оказаться где-то подальше. Ну да, на поле из ромашек, по которым скачут розовые пони, какающие бабочками. 

Клингонский корабль, разумеется, не остался в долгу, обстреливая маленький корабль Федерации, но щиты у того явно были усовершенствованы. Точно так же, как и оружие. Странные торпеды раз за разом прорывали оборону огромной D7, расцвечивая серый металл, покрытый кроваво-красной росписью, огненными всполохами.

Нереально. Оружие, которое у Федерации не могло быть… До появления в ней Сингха. Обоих.

Наблюдая за происходящим на экране с приоткрытым от удивления ртом и полной растерянностью во взгляде, МакКой привычно слушал голоса на заднем фоне, отмечая для себя только приказ пока не вмешиваться и — что гораздо интереснее — найти, откуда за происходящим могли вести скрытое наблюдение. А вот заявление о приближающемся корабле он почти пропустил. И когда в космической пыли образовалось еще одно судно, удивился даже больше, чем следовало.

— Я должен был предположить, — дернул он плечом, наблюдая за приближением «Энтерпрайз». И рассмеялся, оборачиваясь: — Ну что, звание «вселенского пиздеца» снова передано законному владельцу?

Он выдохнул, снова смотря на экран и свою, такую родную, знакомую и уютную «Энтерпрайз». Это было пугающе странно, словно на какие-то секунды он раздвоился, и один был здесь, на мостике «Тенебрис», задыхающимся от переполнивших чувств, а другой где-то там, рядом с ухмыляющимся Джимом Кирком, мысленно ругающим его за очередную авантюру, но внешне выражая уверенность и спокойствие. 

«Я рядом. Я рядом, Джим», — крутилось у него в голове, словно это может хоть кому-то помочь, словно Кирк его услышит. И не замечал, как сам подается вперед, забывая дышать и думать о чем-то другом. Как и о чем можно думать, когда это так близко, и месяц без них просто растворяется где-то на задворках памяти? 

Тем временем «Энтерпрайз» открыла огонь по непробиваемой «Атланте», явно не готовой отражать нападение сразу двух кораблей, превосходящих ее в мощности и размере. Вряд ли у того, кто снабдил фрегат такими новшествами, было время добавлять что-то еще, всё же это не гипо заправить. И сейчас малышке класса «Миранда» пришлось очень и очень несладко. Да и самой «Энтерпрайз» тоже. Клингоны не стали разбираться во внутренних взаимодействиях, стреляя в оба федеративных корабля. 

— Щиты «Атланты» ослабли, осталось не более восьми процентов. Черт, они их совсем сбросили и теперь транспортируются. Хан, они оставляют корабль.

— Отследите, куда именно происходит транспортация.

И снова, как всегда, ни вопроса — а можно ли такое сделать. Задача, которую надо решать. Просчитывать сотни вариантов, продумывать, искать не оправдание, а способ. Боунс взглянул в сторону склонившихся над пультами сверхлюдей, делая себе зарубку на нервах и мозгах, что они превосходят человечество не только в физической силе, но и в силе разума. И раньше ему казалось, что в окружении юных гениев и одного ушастого компьютера — тяжело. Ну-ну.

Без защиты фрегату пришлось несладко. Торпедную установку разнесли сразу же, прицельным попаданием. Затем повреждение левой гондолы. Несколько залпов по задней части тарелки заваливающейся набок «Атланты». И всё от клингонского корабля. 

Развернувшись, «Энтерпрайз» продолжила стрелять, но теперь сбивая чужие залпы.

— Что они делают?

— Прикрывают, — обернулся МакКой. — Кто бы это ни затеял, этому судну нужно гораздо больше людей для управления, чем «Тенебрис». Там мог остаться прежний экипаж.

Тем временем, подтверждая его слова, «Энтерпрайз» встала на линии атаки, между двумя кораблями, такая большая и сильная на фоне разгромленной «Атланты» и такая хрупкая рядом с клингонским стервятником.

— Общий канал связи. Они требуют прекратить атаку и договориться. Пытаются объяснить про диверсию.

— Клингоны даже слушать не будут.

Не будут, мысленно согласился Боунс, прекрасно зная, что Кирк всё равно не оставит ослабшую сестричку своей Стальной Леди. 

— Хан, «Атланта» попала в поле притяжения планеты. Ее сносит прямо на кольца, — рапортовал, судя по голосу, Чаки. 

МакКой боялся поворачиваться, боялся смотреть или оторвать взгляд от экрана. Просто напрягся еще сильней, почти полностью выпрямляя спину, хотя в этом сейчас и не было ничего благородного и правильного. Руки его сжимались в кулаки и словно заледенели.

Секунда… одна, другая. Несколько выстрелов по еще держащей щиты «Энтерпрайз». Вечность…

— Расчеты закончены, — отрапортовал Лао. — Я нашел, где второй корабль. Ввожу координаты. 

— Наведите на них торпеды типа «Калидас». — Хан внимательно просматривал данные на мониторах вокруг своего кресла и сейчас лишь слегка сдвинул брови к переносице. Спокойный и точно знающий законы этой войны. Просчитывающий самого себя из другого мира. — Ну что ж, начнем игру. Поднимайте «Тенебрис», пора поздороваться. 

«Тенебрис» вздрогнула и ожила, быстро покидая своё убежище из камней и песка. По матово-коричневой обшивке побежали налитые неоново-зеленым огни.

— Оттесните «Энтерпрайз» от клингонов. Как сказать вашему капитану, доктор, чтобы он занялся своим любимым делом и спасал невинных, и не лез в чужие игры? — голос Хана едва ли не сочился ядом и насмешкой. 

Леонард поджал губы и бросил взгляд на эту тьму во тьме. 

— Никак. Это Джим Кирк, который делает то, что считает нужным. — Затем дернул головой и посмотрел в сторону Ракеша, всё так же сидящего за пультом связи. — Отправьте сообщение: «Ich springe mit, Jim. Не дай ей упасть».

Он поймет. Но поверит ли?.. Кому, как не Кирку, во всем разобраться?

Безжалостно обстреливаемая «Энтерпрайз» качнулась на левый борт, и прошло несколько самых длинных секунд, прежде чем звездолет резко нырнул вниз, уходя в сторону продолжающей падать «Атланты». Полностью открывшаяся «Тенебрис» на довольно высокой скорости прошла между ней и D7, подставляя взрывающимся от соприкосновения с щитами клингонским торпедам левый бок. 

— Выведите из строя их орудия. Пока они могут стрелять, к голосу разума не прислушаются, — с легким оттенком презрения сказал Хан. — Приготовьтесь выпустить «Калидас».

Тем временем несколько прицельных залпов из фазерных пушек полностью разнесли орудия птицеподобного корабля. Сама же «Тенебрис» начала маневр разворота, словно собираясь вернуться и добить клингонский звездолет, но вместо этого резко ушла в сторону на первом варпе, через несколько секунд вырываясь из одеяла искривления прямо перед неизвестным кораблем. 

— Выпустить торпеды.

МакКой слабо представлял, что это были за торпеды, кроме того, что взрывы от них по силе и эффекту были весьма похожи на те, что производила «Атланта». Всё же один человек в двух вариантах иногда довольно предсказуем… наверное. Сейчас на звездолете непонятного происхождения взрывались двигатели. Было видно, как мигает система освещения и включаются резервные генераторы.

Хан поднялся из кресла капитана и пережал одну из нитей.

— Отправить десант на корабль, — коротко и четко приказал он. Затем подхватил перевязь с несколькими фазерами и одну весьма и весьма знакомую штучку, так восхитившую Скотти, подумать только, чуть больше месяца назад. — Сразу за мной заблокируйте всю возможность транспортации в ближайшем районе. За старшего Нгози. На сообщения со стороны отвечать только в крайнем случае.

Проводив Хана взглядом до дверей турболифта, глаза доктор отвел раньше, чем тот обернулся. Иррациональный страх, почти привычный и голодный до него, — не то, что следовало бы демонстрировать в данный момент и этому сверхчеловеку. И плевать, что этот полоумный лезет в полуживой корабль, где его может ждать всё, что угодно. В конце концов — Хан проявляет просто невероятную живучесть, а у Боунса есть другие поводы для беспокойства. Вечные. Например, как там «Энтерпрайз», и не нашлось ли у клингонов еще какого-то оружия, способного повредить этой нежной леди.

— Всё… Доктор, всё уже хорошо, — коснулся его руки Филипп. 

— Того, что ты видел, не случилось? — приподнял брови МакКой.

— Частично. Вы беспокоитесь.

— Ждать — это самое тяжелое. Поэтому я предпочитаю мотаться на высадки вместе с Джимом. Лучше истрепать себе нервы от очередной ловушки аборигенов или какого-то всесильного существа с нездоровой психикой, чем сидеть и ждать, когда тебе в очередной раз принесут раненого капитана. А сейчас я даже не знаю, чего вообще ждать. Всё нормально, малыш. И не в такой заднице бывали.

— Не в такой? — хмыкнул кто-то из сверхлюдей.

— Пять стычек с очень злыми клингонами, прогулка по нейтральной зоне ромулан, край вселенной и прочие развлечения. Парни, вы действительно думаете, что такие страшные? — приподняв бровь, косо посмотрел на сверхов доктор. — Ну, с добрым утром, тогда!

Боунс не знал, как, да и вообще не хотел объяснять, что, обычно находясь там, на «Энтерпрайз», в медотсеке или на мостике, он знает, что их капитан и в этот раз вытащит свою малышку из самой черной и глубокой дыры.

— Доктор, вы… хотите быть сейчас там? — дернул его за рукав Филипп.

Они никогда не говорили об этом с самим Ханом. Это то, что не нуждалось в словах. Как сами их отношения. Хан Нуньен Сингх готов затопить кровью уже не одну планету ради своих оставшихся семидесяти. Инстинкт самосохранения Леонарда МакКоя давно отказал в пользу всего этого мира и его команды. Для **них** нет выбора: или отречься от всего, выбрав друг друга, и оставить всё позади… или сражаться, как ни за что другое. Один никогда не бросит своих людей, другой…

— Я всегда там. Моя душа осталась на «Энтерпрайз». Она размазана по этому проклятому звездолету, словно масло по горячему тосту. Она осталась в тех, чья кровь была на моих руках, тех, кого я спасал, лечил, выговаривал о безопасности. И я надеюсь, она хоть иногда дышит в затылок Джима Кирка, напоминая, что каждый раз зашивать его мало походит на мечту всей жизни. И какая теперь разница?

Обернувшись, доктор посмотрел на мальчишку. 

— Прости, — чуть слышно всхлипнул тот.

— Ты просто не привык думать еще о ком-то, кроме себя. Хорошо, что у тебя теперь есть Ренд. Он тоже эгоист, но так же, как ты видишь будущее, видит гораздо дальше собственного носа. И умеет делиться, чтобы стало больше. Так что вместо того, чтобы глупости говорить, лучше принеси нам кофе. Как я понимаю, придется немного подождать.

Поднявшись, Филипп дернулся в сторону, но затем посмотрел на доктора и, шагнув к нему, неловко обхватил руками. Чтобы тут же смутиться, выпустить из своей довольно сильной хватки и умчаться куда-то на второй ярус.

— Иногда мне кажется, что это ты, а не он из другого мира, — вздохнул слишком близко сидящий к ним за пультом управления Чаки. — Наши души тоже остались в крови. Тех, кого мы убили. У нас ее давно нет. А ты здесь и пытаешься нас спасать.

— Когда-то я слышал теорию, что лечение и спасение жизней нужно, прежде всего, докторам. Что это в своем роде наркотик и пьянящее чувство власти над смертью и другими людьми. И это, наверное, правда. Иначе я не нахожу других объяснений, для чего порой это делаю.

— Это предназначение, доктор, — неожиданно улыбнулся сверхчеловек. — Я когда-то мог посадить истребитель так, чтобы и травы не примять. Сейчас… могу то же сделать с «Тенебрис». Я пилот. Мне нравится летать, даже когда это чей-то приказ. А когда это веление души, то полеты еще лучше. 

Потом они пили кофе и ждали. МакКой прислушивался к переговорам сверхов и знал, что «Энтерпрайз» удалось вытянуть падающий звездолет, и ее капитан сейчас ведет переговоры с клингонами. Возможно, они даже договорятся до чего-то приемлемого, не зря же Ракеш так хмыкает. Да и Боунс в своем капитане не сомневается, язык у Кирка подвешен, хитрости хватит на трех таких, о принципиальных понятиях чести тоже знаком не понаслышке. И это не считая вулканского советника под рукой. Выкрутятся. Сам же Леонард вернулся к контролю над своими пациентами, поговорил с Рендом, всё еще запертым в своей каюте, снова раз наорал на Хантера, заставил сделать дополнительный тест, усомнившись в показаниях многострадального Джуна, и нашел-таки залом, вовремя выправив его. 

Расхаживая около экрана, доктор пил кофе, контролировал свою лабораторию и смотрел… Кто-то из присутствующих сверхов запустил маячок-наблюдатель, и теперь как раз напротив Боунса была картина трех кораблей, висящих в космосе. Оглянувшись, он просто кивнул ребятам, замершим у пультов, прекрасно понимая, что они не были обязаны, да и вообще оценил такой подарок. В отличие от Нгози, черной нубийской статуей стоящего перед капитанским креслом.

Ему плевать. Внутри всё клокочет от нервного перевозбуждения, от страха, ожидания и надежды. Доктору до боли хотелось, чтобы вселенная перевернулась и потекла по-другому, а он оказался там, на «Энтерпрайз», орал на Кирка и спорил со Споком, просто был, стоя на мостике или принимая раненых с «Атланты». И в то же время, его место было здесь. Он это понимал. И разрывался от противоречий. И когда у одного из его пациентов начался кризис, зло рявкнул что-то Хантеру, а затем отшвырнул падд в сторону, слыша, как тот жалобно хрустит разбитым пластиком.

— Тебе никто не разрешал уходить, доктор, — попытался остановить его Нгози.

Замерев на полпути к турболифту, он медленно обернулся и задрал бровь.

— А я вообще не слышал, чтобы мне кто-то что-то запрещал или разрешал. Я подчиняюсь только своему капитану, который сейчас там, — широким жестом ткнул он пальцем в сторону экрана. 

Сейчас он был в одном из редких своих состояний тихой ярости. Одном из тех, в которых даже Спок старался с ним не спорить. И не потому, что в такие моменты Боунс с самым спокойным видом мог выдать то, что никогда бы не сказал в запале, раня острее и глубже, а потому, что потом доктор сам об этом жалел. Вулканец мог быть бесцеремонным и прямолинейным, но при этом довольно чутким существом. А вот этот чернокожий здоровяк — явно не отличался подобным пониманием.

Поэтому МакКой спокойно выслушивает несколько не сильно замаскированных намеков, что каждая собака должна знать своё место, пусть даже ей позволено забираться в постель к хозяину.

Его такая постановка смешит.

— Когда придешь ко мне в лабораторию, — тщательно выговаривает МакКой, — не забудь напомнить, чтобы мы тебе зрение проверили. Иначе я не понимаю, почему венец генной инженерии недостаточно сообразителен, чтобы понять очевидные вещи. Половину того, что я делаю, я делаю, потому что хочу. Другую половину — потому что могу. Я могу создать сыворотку. Я хочу пойти и проконтролировать, как бы один из вас не сгорел в момент перестройки этой долбанной ДНК. И не надо мне угрожать. Поколи себе витамины и ешь чернику, раз ты еще не заметил, что я не боюсь. 

Он лжет, это видят все. Страх поедает его изнутри, выворачивая и причиняя боль. Страх ищет выхода, а Нгози просто не вовремя встал на пути, со своей вечной ревностью и желанием вернуть прежний авторитет. И да, его не боятся. Доктор не умеет бояться за себя. Чувство самосохранения давно истощилось перед тем, кто привык спасать. 

— Боунс, мы свяжемся, как только что-то изменится, — кивает ему Ракеш, принимая на себя право решать. И право принимать решения странного человека. 

Сверхлюди… Создавшие их, так желавшие получить совершенство, забыли об одном — сверхсущества никогда не будут рабами, хотя бы потому, что считают себя и только себя вправе распоряжаться своей жизнью, своими решениями, своим мнением. 

И именно поэтому их Хан не приказывает им принять свой выбор, а показывает, почему он делает так, почему они так должны сделать.

А им нравится верность. Пусть не сверхлюдям, но тем, кого можно назвать семьей. Верность без поправок на расстояние и стороны. Верность, которую хочется для себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/u/unheilig/halt_mich.html  
> Держи меня,  
> Не отпускай меня больше,  
> Даже если мир остановится.  
> Продолжай крепко держать меня,  
> Перед тем как снова уйдешь.  
> Больше не отпускай меня,  
> Даже когда ты погибнем.  
> Пока мы не увидимся снова,  
> Держи меня.
> 
> **Цугцванг – вынужденный ход в шахматной партии, ухудшающий положение игрока, сделавшего его. В широком смысле: ситуация, при которой любые действия только ухудшают положение дел.
> 
> ***Звездолет Клингонской империи класса D7 http://f1.pepst.com/c/0BD550/38269/ssc3/home/088/wurger190/albums/klingon_d7_class_battlecruiser_by_enterpriseda.png_480_480_0_64000_0_1_0.png


	28. Глава 28 "Прежде, чем я умру"

_Never thought I'd have to retire  
Never thought I'd have to abstain  
Never thought all this could back fire  
Close up the hole in my vein_

_Me and my valuable friendп  
Can fix all the pain away  
So before I end my day remember_

_My sweet prince  
You are the one  
(Placebo — My Sweet Prince)*_

Транспортер материализовал его группу на «Тенебрис» в несколько заходов. Вместе с первыми ушли и пленные, с последними — он сам. Подойдя к пульту управления, он нажал кнопку связи и отдал приказ уничтожить корабль, с которого они только что вернулись. К _ **а**_ ти без слов подала ему влажное полотенце, а затем и чистую рубашку. 

Он никогда не просил и тем более не отдавал таких распоряжений, но их женщины были еще более независимыми в своих действиях, чем мужчины. И считали себя вправе проявлять мягкость, нежность, кокетство, заботу… и сворачивать шеи неугодным поклонникам или убирать с дороги соперниц. Их женщин всегда люто ненавидели. Их мужчин это всегда немного забавляло. До тех пор, пока не началось истребление сверхлюдей. Кто-то хотел отомстить зарвавшимся сукам, кто-то просто считал их слабее мужчин, кому-то надо было с чего-то начинать. Их женщин убивали еще безжалостней и извращенней. В итоге из девяноста, ушедших в Австралию, только тридцать две были женщинами. Затем был бой на подступах к стартовой площадке и несколько вышедших из строя криокамер. Слепой случай был к ним мягче, чем люди. 

К тому времени, когда следы бойни были с него стерты, пленных уже увели. Кати поправила складки ткани на его плечах и едва заметно кивнула.

— Изменения, — потребовал Хан, быстрым шагом входя на мостик. 

— Капитан «Энтерпрайз» пытался договориться с клингонами, — доложил Ракеш. — Предложил поучаствовать в допросе остатков экипажа «Атланты», но те заявили, что члены их «Высокого Совета» не собираются слушать предателей и дезертиров. Предсказуемо. Они оставили своего посла, а сами убрались из этой системы пятнадцать минут назад. 

— В секторе чисто, — заявил Чаки, совмещающий и должность пилота, и навигатора. — Судя по моим расчетам, клингоны решили вернуться и не лезть в нейтральную зону с Федерацией на покореженном звездолете. 

— Филипп?

— М-м, — помотал головой мальчишка. — Всё постоянно меняется. Я не могу хоть что-то зацепить.

— Нгози? — обернулся он к мужчине, стоящему рядом с его креслом. 

— Никаких повреждений. Усовершенствованные щиты справились. 

Хан кивнул. Он видел, как чуть заметно натянулась кожа на эбеновых скулах, но ему не требовалось объяснение по этому поводу. Нгози был недоволен, а значит, всё же попытался найти уязвимое место у и без того весьма выведенного из равновесия доктора, и тот ответил что-то в своей блестящей манере. Большинство членов экипажа «Тенебрис» никогда не знало, как на самом деле бывает, когда МакКой разозлен, они не слышали его бурных речей и споров. Большинство из его людей не видело, каким баталиям эти двое обязаны своими отношениями, какой ценой они вырывали друг у друга право быть рядом, оставаясь самими собой. Решение столкнуть их с настоящей страстной и жесткой в своих убеждениях натурой шумного ворчливого доктора было верным. И судя по недовольному взгляду Нгози, он уже прекрасно понял, что это его оставляли на растерзание, а не наоборот.

— Выведите звездолет ближе и вызовите капитана «Энтерпрайз» на связь.

Опустившись в своё кресло, Хан перераспределил окружающие его экраны, оставив только самые необходимые. Когда на основном появилось уже знакомый мостик «Энтерпрайза», он издевательски протянул:

— Капитан Кирк.

— О, только давай без этих банальностей типа «какая неожиданность». Даже космос слишком мал для нас, — яростно сверкнул глазами этот мальчишка. — Мне поздравить тебя с удачным пробуждением или обойдемся без этого?

— Разумеется. По-родственному, — уколол Хан. — Что ты и твой корабль тут делаете?

— Мимо пролетали. Дай, думаем, заглянем на вашу вечеринку. По-родственному, — ответил широкой улыбкой и твердым взглядом молодой капитан. Заметно повзрослевший, но всё еще остающийся слишком зависимым от своего окружения, судя по тому, как близко к нему подошел вулканец. — Точно так же, как и ты, Хан, совершенно случайно проснулся и атаковал клингонский корабль.

— Полагаться на случайности, на чудо, — выделил последнее слово Хан и, заметив искру понимания в голубых глазах, продолжил говорить медленно и плавно, — можешь ты. Но не я. Так же, как не я атаковал клингонов на этот раз. И уж точно не захватывал «Атланту». Но я могу помочь тебе доказать, что войну действительно провоцирует третья сила.

— Помощь от тебя?.. Согласись, Хан, лезть в ту же историю, даже зная цену твоей «помощи», будет слишком глупо.

— Возможно. Но у тебя снова нет иного выхода, капитан. Ваш корабль поврежден и находится на нейтральной территории с Клингонской Империей. Доказать свою невиновность в нападении на флагман с послом вы не сможете. Всё так забавно повторяется. В других комбинациях, но с той же сутью. Снова падающие корабли, — с заметным злым удовольствием произнес Хан, наблюдая, как его слова заставляют мальчишку скрежетать зубами.

— И только скажи, что ты не имеешь к этому никакого отношения!

— Прикрывал бы я твой корабль, если бы имел?

Кирк снова переглянулся со своим вулканцем. Они оба понимали, что в его словах есть резон, или логика, как посчитал бы мистер Спок. 

— И как ты собираешься это делать? — Джим Кирк оперся на правый подлокотник своего капитанского кресла, смотря на экран уже более спокойный и взвешенным взглядом, чем помнил Хан. — Предоставишь своё честное слово? 

— Я предпочту, чтобы моё имя не звучало ни из твоих уст, капитан, ни от твоего драгоценного экипажа, ни в ваших рапортах, коммандер, — посмотрел он на вулканца. — Никто не должен знать, что я не только был здесь, но и просыпался. Только на таких условиях я передам вам людей, участвовавших в захвате «Атланты». 

— Зачем тебе это? Влезать в это всё? Помогать? — весьма ядовито произнес Кирк.

— Мне и моим людям невыгодна ваша война. Тем более разожженная с помощью моего имени. И уж тем более, я с удовольствием испорчу планы известной вам организации. Без которой тут, разумеется, не обошлось. Этого мало, капитан? Ты сам знаешь, почему я это делаю. 

Несколько раз моргнув, голубоглазый капитан чуть заметно кивнул.

— Ты принимаешь мои условия? 

— Подыграть тебе в твоих играх, Хан?

— И в очередной раз спасти вселенную. Это вполне в твоём стиле, Кирк.

— Вот это меня и беспокоит. То, что подобные шаги в моём стиле, но не в твоём, Хан. Но, тем не менее, я согласен. — Кирк на мгновение опустил взгляд, а затем решительно выпятил нижнюю губу. — Но ты должен вернуть моего доктора на «Энтерпрайз».

— Он перестал быть твоим, Кирк, в тот день, когда обменял свою жизнь на тебя. — Волна поднялась внутри и тут же замерла, словно мгновенно замерзнув и зафиксировавшись на одной точке ненависти, не позволяя туманить разум. — Твой корабль поврежден и завис в нейтральной зоне. За это время на самой границе радаров появилось три хищные птицы клингонов. Ты не в той ситуации, чтобы требовать или ставить условия. Но давай узнаем, что он сам на это скажет. Леонард, на мостик, — потребовал он через связь по кораблю. 

Кирк недовольно нахмурился на подобное обращение, а вот стоящий по правую руку от него вулканец по-птичьи склонил голову и приподнял бровь.

— Хвостиком помахать? — отозвался бесконечно ехидный голос, уловив то же обращение, что так насторожило его друзей. — Иду.

Хан и не собирался скрывать упоение этой победой, чувствуя на губах горечь, испытываемую Кирком. И если он не мог сделать Леонарда только своим, то собирался четко заявить свои права.

***

Умение отстраниться от того, что происходит с кораблем, и сосредоточиться на происходящем в лазарете было одним из непреложных и важных умений СМО любого судна. Полное доверие капитану и спокойствие. Его дело здесь, а не… В общем — у Леонарда МакКоя этого умения не было. Он каждую секунду беспокоился не только за больных, но и за здоровых, своего капитана и свою команду. И сейчас это беспокойство увеличилось вдвое.

Торопясь на мостик «Тенебрис», Боунс успел задергать себя до вспотевших ладоней. И отчаянно понимал, что с воспитанием в себе здорового пофигизма отчаянно опаздывает. 

Мостик… Мостик встретил его густой, напряженной тишиной. И взглядами. 

Пара шагов с твердой уверенностью… а затем взрыв. МакКой, разумеется, слышал о «теории большого взрыва», но даже не представлял, что однажды испытает такое на себе. Говорят, ту самую запись с мостика «Энтерпрайз», что была сделана в момент гибели «Нарады», сейчас демонстрируют в Академии Звездного флота, чтобы впечатлить студентов. И это зажженная спичка по сравнению с ядерным взрывом, происходящим сейчас.

— Привет, Джим, — даже не произнес, выдохнул он, смотря на экран. В голубые глаза, рассыпающиеся пикселями, несущими тысячи эмоций сразу.

— Боунс…

Вот тебе и волна от взрыва.

Голос у капитана был сухой и надтреснутый. Словно давно уже бесплодная земля Айовы. История сама по себе. 

А затем пошел дождь…

— Боунс! — широко улыбнулся этот мальчишка, подаваясь вперед, словно надеясь стать ближе. Ведь это по масштабам вселенной они были словно две склеенные песчинки, но для них всё еще простирался чертов космос. Сейчас же рядом с золотым капитаном за несколько шагов встает вулканец, словно в который раз уравновешивая их мир, и они все остаются на месте.

Он смотрел на них обоих. Один — сильный, рисковый, азартный, умевший оставаться где-то на грани между сумасбродством и разумностью. Прирожденный тактик, стратег, тонко чувствующий людей вокруг, с внутренним талантом лидера. Второй — надежный как… Да нет сравнения этому существу, в чувствительные руки которого можно было вложить своё бьющееся сердце и быть уверенным, что оно останется теплым, пока ты не вернешься за ним. Логичный, такой чертовски продуманный, в чем-то хитроватый, а в чем-то и поразительно наивный. Капитан и вулканец. А Леонард видел только двух мальчишек. Одного, мечтательного, страстного, жаркого, готового нестись вперед, ведь позади ничего не осталось. И второго, решительного, отважного, потерявшего не только мать и планету, но и какую-то веру в себя. 

Они всегда со всем справлялись. Сотни приключений рука об руку. Они находили равновесие друг в друге, опору в своей команде. Но для него они продолжали быть мальчишками, которых надо было любить чуть больше, чем готов показывать. 

И вот теперь он — здесь. А они — там. Или наоборот? Они здесь, на своей «Энтерпрайз», где положено быть капитану и его первому помощнику. А он… А доктор МакКой — там, где-то далеко, на устрашающей и прекрасной «Тенебрис». 

Он разрушил хрупкую устойчивость их фигуры. 

— Это неважно, Боунс! — словно мысли его прочитал Джим. — Не в первый раз. Но… 

— Я знаю, Джим. Сантименты ты только на ушко девушкам умеешь болтать. Так что прекращай, это выглядит жутко. Лучше расскажи, как вы-то вляпались в эту историю? Хотя о чем я, если в этой вселенной должно что-то произойти, Джим Кирк просто непременно окажется рядом.

— Не поверишь, брат, мы целый месяц проторчали в нейтральной зоне в другом секторе, но только на горизонте показалась твоя тень, как вот, мы снова в истории!

— Да вы что, все сговорились? Я в последнее время боюсь из лаборатории выходить, чтобы снова куда-то не влипнуть! — взмахнул он рукой.

— Я заметил, Боунси, — немного напряженно сказал Джим, рассматривая его руки, а затем перевел злой и обвиняющий взгляд за его спину.

МакКой же недовольно поморщился. Во время работы в лаборатории он закатал рукава своей кофты и не подумал их опустить, явившись сюда, продемонстрировав экипажам обоих мостиков шикарнейшие синяки на смуглой коже. Совершенно недвусмысленные синяки.

Спок же явно сделал совсем иные выводы.

— Доктор, позвольте узнать о состоянии вашего здоровья.

— Джим, сколько я раз просил тебя взять на место старшего помощника обычный, электронный калькулятор, а не биологический? Тот хотя бы не будет говорить гадости и справляться у доктора о его здоровье! Это уже ни в какие рамки не лезет!

— С обычным тебе будет скучно, Боунс! Ты же терпеть не можешь легких путей и любую мелочь готов раздуть до вселенской трагедии. Будь это не так, то ты бы нашел другой выход, а не лез со всеми своими костями и аэрофобией в Звездный Флот. Ты не меньший авантюрист, чем все мы.

— И это мне говорит капитан, побивший все мыслимые и немыслимые графики по влипанию? Джим, руководство Флота уже боится твои рапорты открывать. Каждый третий шлет в жопу очередной вроде бы закон мироздания и адекват напрочь! — взмахнул рукой Боунс в своей любимой экспрессивной манере.

— Мне напомнить, как ты термо-бетоном лечил силиконовую форму жизни?

— Ну как всегда — вы ее подстрелили, а мне лечи!

— Доктор МакКой, прошу вас быть серьезней, — не дал им увлечься воспоминаниями вулканец.

— Какое это имеет сейчас значение?

Кирк бросил проницательный взгляд на своего помощника и тоже насторожился. Это было уже хуже. 

— Доктор МакКой, доложите о своём состоянии.

Ну точно, если Джим перешел на подобный тон, то хорошего не жди.

— Знаешь, в чем прелесть ситуации? В том, что я могу послать вас и ваше любопытство куда подальше. Вы сами подписали рапорт о моем увольнении, капитан! Так что идите к чертям, это не ваше дело.

— Ты… Ты упрямый сварливый параноик! Если бы ты нам всё рассказал, то этого всего не произошло бы. Мы бы что-то придумали. Мы всегда придумывали и выворачивались. Но ты, как всегда, решил, что «это твоё дело». Почему ты считаешь, что должен оставаться один на один со своими проблемами? И не подпускаешь к себе никого, чтобы помочь?

МакКой склонил голову, принимая горькие слова и обвинения. Не в первый раз. Возможно, в последний, и оттого смирение выходило горько-сладким. Самый молодой капитан Звездного Флота был единственным, чьи приказы и просьбы вздорный доктор был согласен выполнять. Не без своей привычной ворчливости, но с готовностью. Просто потому, что во всем космосе, во всей вселенной было только трое тех, ради кого Боунс был готов умереть. О дочери он предпочитал заботиться, с вулканцем спорить, а Кирку верить.

— Мы все ходим по тонкому льду, Джим. Ты иногда забываешь, что быть доктором — это еще и брать ответственность за свои действия. Не зря когда-то там клялись «Не навреди». Проводя сложную операцию, я не могу бегать к тебе за консультацией, когда у меня под руками умирает человек. И если я допущу ошибку, она будет моей и только моей. И жизнь эта — моя.

— Черта с два, Боунс! — яростно и азартно сверкнул глазами капитан, подаваясь вперед. — С того самого момента, как ты залез в тот самый шаттл, твои кости принадлежат мне.

Приподняв голову, он посмотрел на экран и своего упрямого капитана. Губы МакКоя поджались, складочку в уголке рта стала глубже, но даже через космос, двойное стекло и месяц разлуки Джим Кирк мог, как раньше, видеть доверчивую улыбку в темных зеленых глазах своего друга, променявшего спокойствие Земли на жизнь рядом с ним. 

— Вот не надо! — всё же начал спорить доктор. — Просто однажды ты заглянул ко мне, чтобы отметить поступление в Академию, а через три года твоих вещей в моей комнате было больше, чем моих! Джим… У меня осталось месяца три, и я не хочу хоть часть своего времени провести, споря с тобой о том, что уже сделал. Это…

— Сколько?

Он кожей чувствовал, как весь личный состав, находящийся на обоих мостиках, переводят взгляды. На голубоглазого капитана, на всё еще медленно умирающего, отравленного собственной кровью и доверием доктора, на… Тьму и бездну где-то за его плечом. 

— Ты даже не попытался…

— Ошибаешься, Кирк, — раздалось где-то слишком близко от МакКоя. Его ухватили за волосы, заставляя голову запрокинуться, практически упираясь затылком в плечо Хана и демонстрируя всем желающим открытое, беззащитное горло. Едва ощутимо проведя приоткрытыми губами по скулам Боунса, сверхчеловек сказал провокационно глубоким голосом: — Меня у твоего доктора было достаточно, чтобы вылечить небольшую планету. Но это ты допустил до него эту заразу. Ты не смог уберечь то, что якобы принадлежит тебе, капитан Кирк. 

И откровенные издевательства, и двусмысленные фразы, и продемонстрированная власть не находила никакого внутреннего или внешнего сопротивления у доктора. Ведь он как никто понимал, насколько Хану не нравится всё, что тут происходило. МакКой находился в руках существа сильнее, чем он когда-либо встречал. Существа, так часто терявшего: веру, близких, надежду… планету, семью. Раз за разом. И поднимавшегося. И шедшего дальше. Существа, насквозь пропитавшегося кровью от чужих и своих ран. Всё еще человека, где-то там, под коркой шрамов. Человека, снова теряющего то, что уже считал своим. Его, Леонарда МакКоя.

Именно поэтому доктор постарался расслабиться, полностью доверившись этим рукам.

— Ты убил того, кто был готов отдать за тебя жизнь, и даже не заметил этого. 

Ощутимо дернув доктора за скальп, Хан выпустил его волосы, вместо этого перехватывая рукой поперек груди.

— Его кровь сможет помочь мне не больше, чем твоя моча, приятель, — скривил губы МакКой. — Ксенополицитемия неизлечима, Джим. Абсолютно. Более того, чтобы эффективно работать здесь, мне потребовалось средство, ускоряющее развитие этой дряни во мне. 

— Вы искали лекарство, доктор? — впервые за довольно приличное время ожил Спок. Темные глаза его горели не хуже, чем взрывающийся вулкан на Нибиру.

— Можно сказать и так. У меня не было особенно времени на это, специалисты моей квалификации, способные подрабатывать нянькой и воспитателем для полусотни сверхов, нарасхват, знаешь ли. А вот ребра мои здесь ни при чем, — заверил он Хана. 

Вулканец же, кажется, даже не слушал их, чуть склонив голову и смотря в пустоту. Переведя взгляд на Кирка, МакКой всей своей мимикой изобразил вопрос, одновременно демонстрируя левую кисть. Джим его правильно понял. С его места такое было лучше видно.

— Совершенно верно, Боунс. У него руки дрожат.

Спок недоуменно приподнял бровь и оглянулся. А затем разжал заведенные за спину руки, оставляя их спокойно свисать вдоль тела. Может быть, сейчас они и не дрожали, но он полностью подтвердил опасения МакКоя — вулканец переживает сильные эмоции и наверняка решает в своей донельзя логичной голове сложные морально-этические задачи, разрываясь между необходимостью и привязанностью. 

— Ты подсчитываешь, когда рядом взорвется какая-то звезда, или как? О чем компьютер в твоей голове так долго думает? — заволновался Боунс.

— Доктор МакКой, лекарство от ксенополицитемии существует. Я, точнее, моя более старшая версия уже излечивал вас от этой болезни. Теория о том, что подобные миры стремятся к общности в ключевых точках, достаточно верна в данном случае. 

— Джим, ущипни его там, что ли? Пока наш бортовой компьютер вообще не ушел в свои научные расчеты по общности миров, — закатил глаза доктор. Затем чуть повернул голову: — Если меня отпустить, я не упаду. Во всяком случае, до пола не далеко. Нет так нет, ребра опять же ни при чем. И давно ты знаешь об этом, Спок?

— Посол Спок сообщил мне эту информацию двадцать три дня и три часа назад. Разумеется, по земному времени. До этого момента я не имел возможности с ним связаться и сообщить о вашем состоянии. 

— И ты ничего не сказал? — возмутился Кирк, одинаково недовольно поглядывая и на своего помощника и на руку Хана, все так же держащего МакКоя.

Спок равнодушно пожал плечами. 

— Без наличия самого доктора МакКоя эта информация была полностью бесполезна. Особенно в условиях, когда мы рассчитывали на другое развитие событий и сыворотку, спасшую вас, капитан. Но я не учел некоторые особенности болезни, и это прискорбно, — действительно с сожалением произнес коммандер. С сожалением по поводу своей ошибки… И с изяществом уклонился от попытки Кирка ущипнуть за вулканский зад. Сделав несколько шагов вперед, Спок продолжил: — Прайм не раскрыл формулу, и я считаю необходимым отвезти вас к нему лично. И как можно быстрее. У нас с ним была договоренность, что если за два месяца вы не найдете вакцину сами, то мы должны посетить Новый Вулкан. Но если болезнь развивается столь стремительно, начать лечение требуется немедленно, пока разрушение вашего организма не стало необратимо. 

Время и пространство разом превратилось в липкий, тягучий кисель. Если бы приборы обоих мостиков не продолжали пищать и ритмично моргать подсветкой, показалось бы, что всё это застыло. Как застыли мысли, растворяясь в остро-болезненных чувствах. 

Жить? Почему-то эта простая перспектива никогда не была такой страшной. МакКой не смирился со своей смертью, как не смирялся ни с чьей другой. Но… будущее вдруг показалось пугающим комком вечного сражения. 

— Не делай такое лицо, Боунс. Ты знаешь, мы и на минуту не прекращали бороться за тебя. И не прекратим. Потому что Спок, как всегда, прав, и все вселенные стремятся к общности. В мире, из которого к нам пришел старший Спок, или мир Терранской Империи, неважно, если там есть «Энтерпрайз», есть и мы. И плевать на то, какого цвета у тебя глаза. И сколько их, — подмигнул Джим, смотря тем самым взглядом, который многими воспринимался как откровенный флирт, а вот доктор мог читать в нем куда больше. Но стоило капитану посмотреть за правое плечо МакКоя, как глаза потемнели и стали ледяными. — Что ты хочешь за то, чтобы вернуть его? 

Кончики сильных пальцев прошлись по ребрам доктора, словно перебирая струны одного из экзотических музыкальных инструментов. Широкая грудь завибрировала от сдерживаемого рыка, посылая по телу разряд тока. И Боунсу не надо было даже задаваться вопросом, почему Джим плотнее сжимает губы, а Спок наоборот медленно и осторожно дышит, немного разомкнув рот, смотря на экран из-под тяжелых век. Хан всегда умело использовал свои чувства, свою боль и ненависть, как самое острое психологическое оружие. 

— У тебя нет ничего, что мне нужно, капитан Кирк. Иначе бы я уже забрал это, как забрал доктора. — В подтверждение своих слов, Хан провел пальцами по синякам на руке Боунса. Затем сделал несколько шагов вперед, оставляя МакКоя за своим плечом. — Более того, ваш корабль перегружен и поврежден. И это не говоря уже о клингоне, жаждущем узнать вкус человеческой крови на своем ритуальном кинжале. Тебе надо для начала избавиться от балласта, прежде чем замышлять прогулку до виновника гибели целой цивилизации. Даже двух, если учитывать Ромулус. Вы серьезно думаете, я отдам доктора существу, из-за которого погибло две планеты? Вы не способны удержать в своих руках ни одну жизнь, мистер Спок!

МакКой медленно и шумно выдохнул, заранее понимая, что это катастрофа. И что только он сам виноват в ней, позволив себе забыть, где и с кем он находится. Показать слишком много привязанности к Кирку, причиняя тем самым боль Хану. Боунс забыл, как тот боится терять. 

Но и подавить гнев не смог бы. Не глядя в карие глаза вулканца.

— Вы всегда в этом казались мне слишком похожими. Только его народ погиб, потому что Спок не успел спасти ромуланцев, а твой, потому что вы так и не смогли принять самих себя и полезли кому-то что-то доказывать. 

Договаривал свою речь он уже в лицо сверхчеловека. Так знакомо и в то же время почти забыто. Сколько они уже предпочитали не воевать, а договариваться? Кажется — целую вечность.

— Не нравится, когда играют твоими методами, доктор? — изгибаются эти причудливые губы. И Боунс знает, как идеально они подходят к его губам.

— Предпочитаю отстаивать своё право на махание красной тряпкой.

— Но решать всё равно мне. Не твоему золотому капитану, — едва ли не выплюнул это слово Хан, смотря на Боунса ледяными глазами — метры и метры прозрачного льда над бушующим океаном. — И тем более, не полукровке, неспособному принять ответственность даже за себя. 

— Потому что это моя жизнь, — продолжал упираться МакКой, уже зная, что в этой битве проигрывает.

На лице сверхчеловека появилось такое самоуверенное, надменное и в тоже время ехидное выражение, что хоть кальку снимай. Но вот только доктору было не до этого. Его ресницы несколько раз дрогнули и опустились, прикрывая темные глаза. И даже упрямо поджатые губы не спасали от ощущения полной и безоговорочной капитуляции. Он не хотел слышать то, что сквозило во взгляде Хана, не хотел, чтобы это простое «Так какого черта ты сотворил со своей жизнью?» вообще звучало.

В этом случае Хан оказался куда менее жестоким, чем доктор, лишь указав на возможность, но не нанеся удар. 

Обернувшись, капитан «Тенебрис» заявил:

— Доктор должен закончить свою работу.

— Какое совпадение! А нам как раз надо починить наши двигатели! — широко улыбнулся Джим Кирк, сильно стараясь вернуть глазам нормальную форму и переместить их со лба. — Боунс, не знаю, что ты там творишь, но делай это побыстрее. 

— Мне надо еще как минимум двадцать восемь часов. Вряд ли мы сможем здесь столько торчать.

— Привлеки к этому столько людей, сколько посчитаешь нужным. Двенадцати часов тебе хватит, чтобы починить свой корабль, капитан Кирк? 

Джим пробежался пальцами по кнопкам капитанского кресла:

— Скотти, как у нас там дела? Когда мы сможем летать?

— Да хоть сейчас. Но строго вниз, сынок! Я предупреждал, что двигатели перегреются. Оторвать целый звездолет из объятий планеты — это вам не девчонку за попку ущипнуть!

— Сколько займет ремонт? 

— Ну-у, если попробовать разобрать кое-какие детали у «Атланты», мои ребятки справятся за пятнадцать часов. Ты же сам знаешь, капитан, классы наших девочек очень схожи, я тут уже сравнил технические данные…

— А за двенадцать?

— Если для дока, то попробуем. Птичка уже напела.

— Знаю я ту птичку, Скотти, — усмехнулся Боунс, зная, что его прекрасно слышно. — Ей давно стоит поправить клювик.

— Хей, Ленни, старый черт, возвращайся. Я тут такой виски для тебя припрятал. Ой, этого никто не слышал!

— Ты еще место своего тайника скажи, шотландский проныра, и этого точно никто не узнает. Джим, а что с экипажем «Атланты»?

— Может, ты спросишь это у своего нового приятеля?

— Господи, Джим, ему больше трехсот лет, термин «новый» тут как-то не подходит! Хотя, честное слово, я иногда себя чувствую так, будто сменил один детский сад на другой, — взмахнул руками доктор. 

— Боунс!

— Я просто хочу понять, как ты собираешься отправлять меня на Вулкан, если для Федерации я сейчас вне закона. Тебя за такое по головке не погладят.

— Это мои проблемы. Тем более что… Мы искали тебя, когда наткнулись на сведения об «Атланте». У нас был выбор — обратиться к командованию Звездного Флота с неподтвержденными данными, добытыми не самым законным путем, — покосился Кирк на стоящего рядом вулканца, — или разобраться со всем самим, и будь что будет. Ты знаешь, без Пайка мне больше не к кому пойти и полностью довериться, а судя по тому, как оперативно и далеко нас заслали, кто-то сильно не хочет, чтобы «Энтерпрайз» даже близко приближалась к этому дерьму, что тут варится. Просто закрыть глаза на происходящее мы тоже не могли. Как всегда, Боунс. Ты же знаешь…

— Если где-то что-то происходит, ты обязан в это влезть, — тепло и не без гордости сказал МакКой. — Значит, Федерация не в курсе, где ее флагман?

— Совершенно верно. Я угнал собственный корабль! — едва ли не засветился Джим Кирк, а на лице его буквально крупными буквами была надпись «Шалость удалась». — И на первой же базе Звездного Флота у меня отберут «Энтерпрайз». Теперь понимаешь, почему я хочу как можно быстрее отвезти на Новый Вулкан вас со Споком?

— Капитан?! — приподнял брови вулканец, явно впервые слышавший о задумке Кирка уберечь от разбирательства и своего старшего помощника.

— Джим, ты идиот! — прикрыл лицо рукой доктор. — Где я найду тебе еще одного суперзлодея, чтобы вернуть нашу Леди?

Кирк снова посмотрел на него теплым, лучистым и чуточку мудрым взглядом.

— Ты можешь сколько угодно ворчать, но знаешь ведь, что я был прав. Зачем мне корабль, если я ничего не могу сделать? Мы спасли сто тридцать человек и заполучили шикарный геморрой, но у нас есть доктор.

— Двенадцать часов уже пошли, — вмешался в их милую беседу зачинщик всего переполоха. 

К этому времени Хан уже вернулся на свое кресло и смотрел на происходящее с нескрываемым неудовольствием. И от этого взгляда, сделавшего его чудовище странно непохожим на самого себя, словно омолодив на пару лет и вытравив из спирали ДНК что-то человеческое, по спине бежали мурашки. Очень хотелось подойти, залезть в кресло, как тогда, и целовать его, прикасаться, ласкать, пока он не оттает на все эти двенадцать часов.

Но он доктор, а не влюбленная девочка-подросток. Поэтому Боунс попросту закатил глаза и недовольно фыркнул:

— Рашат, найди Суон, Гошика и Ноя. И мне плевать, что они делают в данный момент. Фила я тоже забираю, пока он не отрастил уши, а то по цвету кожи уже совсем вулканец, — вздернув сидящего на помосте у капитанского кресла мальчишку, МакКой кинул взгляд на Хана и быстро направился к выходу, пока кто-то не передумал.

Двенадцать часов… обещание жизни. 

Проводив взглядом друга до самого турболифта, Кирк, как маску, скинул с себя понимающую ласку во взгляде и яркую улыбку.

— Так что ты хочешь?

Хан склонил голову вперед и растянул губы в неприятной лягушачьей улыбке.

***

Таймер… Обратный отсчет до взрыва. До смерти. Или восхода. Почему-то время не имеет значения, пока оно не начинает кончаться, пока ему не отмеряют какую-то точку. Минута до столкновения «Кельвина» и неизвестного судна. Пять секунд до выхода из варпа к поистине жаркой встрече возле Вулкана. До взрыва боеголовки полминуты. С момента смерти капитана Кирка шестнадцать часов… Жизнь закончилась, но время продолжает идти. Твоё время уходит в глубокий минус. Потому что после нуля остается лишь долг. И запускается новый таймер. И за Кроликом падает новая Алиса. Потому что хоть твоё время и остановилось, а от чая уже тошнит, но жизнь продолжается. И взрываются корабли, рождаются новые капитаны, открывается суть живого оружия… или прозрачные волчьи глаза, полные тьмы и боли.

И время снова идет. Две недели до того, как проснется голубоглазый мальчишка с израненной душой, еще год до космоса и пять лет в нем.

А у него из пальцев выскальзывало двенадцать часов во тьме. Время в tenebris. 

Дальше… синь и злато. Родная «Энтерпрайз». Покинутый дом. 

Всё так чертовски запуталось.

Десять часов он потратил на работу. На важную, необходимую, кропотливую работу в убойном ритме аврала, когда со всех сторон пищит аппаратура, кому-то вечно нужно его внимание, сотня дел так и норовит нырнуть в руки, а добровольные помощники сильно жалеют о своей сердобольности и как-то постепенно начинают скидывать флер сверхсуществ, приобретая стойкое усталое выражение в стиле «кто забыл выключить электровеник». Наверное, доктору не стоило бы на них орать и обвинять в косых руках и отмороженном мозге, всё же эти люди очень быстро учились не только простейшим заданиям Боунса, но и анализу далеко не простых данных, буквально приспосабливаясь под обстоятельства и завышенные требования. Вот только общее напряжение и невесомый запах привычного медотсека и обстановки не открывали в нем лучшие качества характера. Скорей уж обнажали отчаянное неумение бояться, когда надо действовать. 

Когда основная работа, требующая его вмешательства и контроля закончилась, необходимые вещи были собраны, а лаборатория в десятый раз окинута взглядом, МакКой подошел к Суон, по-птичьи сидящей на его высоком стуле.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он, несильно сжав хрупкое плечо девушки.

— Боунс? — нахмурился Хантер. — Не делай такое похоронное лицо. Если твои друзья правы, то ты будешь жить. Это ведь самое главное.

— Разве? Тогда что вы тут делаете? Почему вы просто не жили после того, как покинули лаборатории? Эгоистичные недолюбленные дети. Это я про мужчин, милая. — Проведя по коротким волосам Суон и чуть запрокидывая ее голову, Боунс наклонился и сухо поцеловал девушку в лоб.

Если бы не глаза полные усталой мудрости, этой девочке не дашь и двадцати пяти. Тонкая, по-мальчишески хрупкая, немного угловатая и бессовестно прекрасная в этой надломленности. Одна из тех, кто не долго сопротивлялся всеобъемлющей заботе доктора, голодно и жадно принимая даже крохи тепла, и растворяя их где-то в собственном безумии, оставшемся после разрушенного мира. Слишком сильная, чтобы сдаться. Слишком умная, чтобы не принимать помощи.

Они все - так исключительны и индивидуальны, заключал доктор, снова и снова оглядывая сверхов. Личности, выросшие из боли и крови. И давно уже перестали для него быть всего лишь содержимым нумерованных криокамер.

Как с этим жить - он не знал.

— Хантер, свяжись с Ханом. Скажи, что я пошел к себе в каюту. Мне надо с ним поговорить.

Здоровяк кивает, словно так и надо, и от доктора никто не ждет просьб, вежливых «пожалуйста» или заглядываний в глаза. Он всегда твердо, немного требовательно говорит о том, что нужно сделать, хочешь ты того или нет. И после этих десяти часов в гонке со временем и физиологией слова Боунса звучат почти мягко.

— Даже мы привыкли к местной связи, а ты всё никак не научишься ею пользоваться.

— А оно мне надо? Все эти лианы светящиеся… 

— Странный ты. В кишках копаться — это нормально, а тут нос воротишь. Боунс? — окликнул его Хантер, когда тот был уже у дверей и поправлял на плече очередную сумку. — Тебя здесь будет не хватать. Без твоего умения поставить на уши весь корабль и докопаться до самых спокойных, на «Тенебрис» станет скучно. 

— Вы найдете, чем развлечься. Или начните уже веселиться сами! Я доктор, а не клоун, — он помедлил. — Начинайте уже жить. Это, конечно, иногда страшно, но вам понравится. 

— Ты тоже, док. И… ты нужен ему не меньше, чем своему капитану. Даже больше. 

— Я знаю. И от этого ни хрена не легче!

Пока доктор добирался от лаборатории до своей комнаты, то диктовал на диктофон кое-какие инструкции по использованию своих препаратов. Их он не просто оставлял в лаборатории, но и успел забить нужными медикаментами несколько шкафов. На всякий случай. А как подсказывала практика, этот самый «всякий» случается чаще, чем любой другой. С собой он забирает только то, что не касается ни сверхлюдей, ни кого бы то ни было еще. Всё же, говоря о биологическом оружии, он не лгал. И уже начал потихоньку приходить к мысли, что вот так прятать что-то очень страшное и опасное — не лучший выход. Но тут действует принцип «выживем — учтем», так что ему ничего не остается, только как убрать заветные контейнеры в раздувшуюся от вещей сумку. 

Да и какие, к черту, вещи? Несколько паддов, куртка из настоящей, хорошо выделанной кожи, найденная в непомерных хранилищах «Тенебрис», какие-то простые мелочи, типа уведенных у Хана черных митенок, так удобно сидящих на широких ладонях доктора.

Когда сверхчеловек вошел в комнату, Боунс просто стоял у своего слишком большого окна и смотрел на «Энтерпрайз», замершую на фоне планеты. Красивая. Далекая. Любимая. И ему не должно быть так больно возвращаться туда.

— Ты снова слишком много думаешь, Леонард. 

Обхватив его поперек живота, Хан вжался грудью в спину и протолкнул колено между бедер, еще сильней пришпиливая к холодному стеклу. 

— Тогда сделай так, чтобы я не думал. — Он зашипел, когда его укусили за основание шеи, и откинул голову на плечо сверхчеловека. — Да, так.

— А разве не для этого ты меня позвал? Чтобы тебя хорошенько поимели перед тем, как вернуть. — Хан с нажимом провел ладонью вниз по его боку и сжал бедро, кончиками пальцев поглаживая чувствительную область. — Ну, скажи, разве не этого ты хочешь?

Вместо ответа МакКой чуть шире раздвинул ноги, прогибаясь в пояснице и потираясь о сильное тело позади себя. Хотя бы ненадолго. Просто перестать. Не думать. И забыть про время, словно даже чужое солнце перестало светить. И звезды осыпались с полотна. И ничего и нет. Только холодное стекло под руками и горячее тело позади.

— Леонард, ты должен сказать, чего ты хочешь. — Влажный язык провел широкую линию по его шее к уху, а губы снова зашептали, разгоняя по коже сотни мурашек и порождая напряжение в паху. Этот голос… — Хочешь, я буду брать тебя медленно, долго, чтобы вся жизнь прошла мимо. Или хочешь, чтобы я прямо здесь встал на колени и вылизал тебя, а затем взял в рот? Чего ты хочешь? — продолжал шептать Хан, задевая мочку губами, отчего по телу проходила горячая волна дрожи и желания. — Или, может, сам возьмешь меня? Но ты должен сказать. Чтобы твои друзья, твоя семья не обвиняла меня в насилии над тобой. Ты же знаешь, я всегда делал лишь так, как ты хотел. Только скажи.

— К черту всё. Просто трахни меня. Жестко. 

— Ты принимал сегодня лекарства? — стал серьезней его любовник, рассматривая лихорадочный румянец и дрожащие ресницы, неспособные спрятать блеск полуприкрытых глаз.

— Я хочу чувствовать. Хочу помнить. И тебя хочу. Хан? 

Сверхчеловек загнанно дышал сквозь приоткрытый рот и смотрел на него так, словно решал головоломку. С глазами, зелеными даже под расширившимся зрачком. Пока рот не начал кривиться в тонкой, едва заметной усмешке, а прищур не стал опасным, хищным. Так что МакКой в очередной раз поразился, насколько сексуально это выглядит в его исполнении.

— Хорошо. Всё, что хочешь. Но ты сам попросил. 

Он мягко коснулся губ доктора, не целуя, скорее тая на них. А затем сжал его запястья и положил руки на стекло. Отойдя, Хан достал с полки тюбик с гелем. Вернувшись, он заставил МакКоя раздвинуть ноги и без лишних проволочек расстегнул на том брюки, приспуская их вместе с бельем. 

Широкая ладонь легла на его член, поглаживая уже показавшуюся головку, в то время, как другая рука влажно скользила между ягодиц, всего лишь подразнивая постепенно расслабляющуюся дырочку. Медленно, так мучительно медленно! У этого чудовища были странные понятия о жестокости. И когда в его тело проникло сразу два пальца, Леонард прогнулся в спине от боли и облегчения. Всё так, как надо. Хорошо. Но стоило пальцам внутри начать двигаться, как мир снова начал разлетаться, дробясь на отражения в своих осколках. На прикосновения, на мгновения скольжения, на дыхание. На то, как он сам принялся насаживаться на эти длинные пальцы, на то, как прижимался к его плечу влажный раскрытый рот, оставляющий на коже слюну, засосы и полосы от зубов. Мир сосредоточился где-то между руками, одна из которых растягивала его изнутри, а другая ласкала грудь и чувствительные соски. От противоречивых чувств хотелось кричать, но он лишь беспомощно дышал, не в силах справиться с острыми ощущениями наслаждения и саднящей болью. И само тело металось между ласкающими руками, словно между двух огней. Всё жарче и жарче, пока не начало сливаться в одно общее пламя.

И когда он уже собирался потребовать прекратить и просто трахнуть его, пальцы выскользнули из тела, оставляя острое чувство пустоты и неудовлетворенность. Леонард приготовился получить что-то большее, когда его развернули и буквально швырнули на кровать. Обернувшись, он посмотрел, как Хан медленно подходит, попутно снимая рубашку и расстегивая брюки. Голодные и жадные взгляды шарили друг по другу, отмечая то, что хотелось взять, что хотелось накрыть руками, сжать, заласкать и вылизать. С одним общим «моё и мой» на двоих. И на двоих это больше, чем весь мир, просто потому что, когда тело накрывает тело, когда переплетаются руки, ноги и языки, мир и время просто перестают существовать. Остается только безумный голод и желание сжать, проникнуть и наполниться вот этим одним теплом, почувствовать, как боль и глубоко прижившееся одиночество топит что-то мимолетное и более сильное. А ритмичные толчки и движения становятся новым пульсом. 

Они вряд ли скажут, как именно началось это безумие. Возможно, это доктор в порыве чувств укусил бледное сильное плечо. Возможно, укус был заслуженным за излишне сильно сжатые пальцы на смуглых бедрах. А возможно, одному из них просто захотелось еще больше. Возможно — обоим. Но когда Леонард стал сбивать ритм в обратном движении, до боли сжимать в пригоршне черные волосы или выгибаться, то происходящее превратилось в борьбу. С рычанием и укусами, бесконечным движением навстречу друг другу, мокрыми поцелуями и заломанными руками. Леонард широко раздвигал ноги, тянул на себя, ласкал, гладил, сжимал, пытаясь получить больше, еще и еще больше. Хан же словно пытался удержать бьющегося под ним любовника, проникнуть глубже, взять и забрать полностью, подчинить себе. И, наконец, зажав руки МакКоя, он приподнял его бедра, ставя в максимально неудобную для движения позу, и начал сильно и быстро вколачиваться в тут же сдавшееся тело. Леонард не отрываясь смотрел в лицо потерявшего всякий контроль сверхчеловека, рычащего и обнажающего крепкие зубы, словно дикий голодный зверь.

Все эти дни Хан был с ним таким осторожным, словно его доктор может сломаться от неосторожного движения. И, разумеется, с силой сверхчеловека и коварной болезнью, именно так и было, вот только сам Боунс не признавал полумер. И сейчас, смотря на сходящего с ума от желания и удовольствия мужчину над собой, с трудом держал свой самоконтроль. Да и то недолго, проваливаясь в болезненно-сладкие оргазменные судороги.

Ну и немного в обморок.

Очнулся он почти сразу, обнаружив над собой встревоженного любовника. 

— Леонард?

— Всё хорошо… даже очень. Теперь можешь считать, что заездил меня до полусмерти, — пьяно улыбнулся доктор, рассматривая склонившееся над ним лицо. Убрав мокрую свисающую челку в сторону, спросил: — А ты?

— Не имею привычки трахать бесчувственное тело.

— А чувственное, значит, имеешь? — приподнял бровь МакКой, толкая Хана и заставляя того лечь на спину.

— Твоё, да. Теперь понимаешь, как ты рискуешь, доводя меня до подобного в своём состоянии? Что ты делаешь?

— А на что это похоже? — выразительно посмотрел на него Боунс, постукивая все еще налитой головкой члена по своей нижней губе. Затем высунул язык и медленно провел им по стволу, чувствуя, как тот подрагивает от напряжения.

Устроившись лежа между ног Хана, он с настоящим азартом ученого ставил над ним опыты, четко фиксируя каждую реакцию и не отрывая взгляда от вытянутого, раскрасневшегося лица. То, как начинают подрагивать точеные ноздри, когда он погружает головку в рот, или подергивается щека, когда кончик языка начинает вычерчивать каждую венку, как мышцы сводят судороги, а взгляд туманится. Ему нравилось видеть, как это лицо искажается во время оргазма. И каким спокойным становится после него.

Облизав губы от капелек спермы, Боунс приподнялся по телу сверхчеловека, устраивая голову у того на животе.

— Всё, я даже двигаться не могу, — заявил он, целуя в солнечное сплетение. Сил двигаться действительно не осталось, но нескольких секунд без сознания явно хватило, чтобы поддержать разговор. Доктор вообще плохо представлял себе ситуацию, в которой был бы достаточно вымотан, чтобы молчать. — Ты можешь вызвать «Энтерпрайз» прямо отсюда? Скажу Джиму, что меня тут затрахали, и потребую еще пару часиков на отдохнуть. 

— Может, тебе еще и видеосвязь устроить? Прямо вот в таком положении? — хмыкнул сверхзлодей, перебирая его влажные волосы. Лежащий между его ног доктор, похоже, наводил на лирический лад и будил чувство юмора, густо перемешанное с садистскими наклонностями. — Я уже связывался с ними. У нас еще один час в запасе. 

Звучало… довольно печально.

— И что дальше? — вздохнул он, непроизвольно крепче сжимая бока мужчины под собой.

— Дальше ты вколешь себе обезболивающие, примешь душ, оденешься и пойдешь к своему золотому капитану. 

— Вот так просто? И ты отпустишь?

— У него есть то, чего я тебе дать не смогу, Леонард. Твоя жизнь. Это приоритетней наших с ним конфликтов. 

— Приоритетней. Ты говоришь, как Спок, пытающийся оправдаться. К черту приоритеты. 

— Это допустимо для тебя, Леонард. Это ты можешь идти по жизни, полагаясь только на свои чувства. Но, скажи, разве ты не хочешь туда? Разве ты не скучаешь по своему кораблю и своему капитану? Твоё место там, и ты сам это знаешь.

Странно, но именно сейчас всё происходившее с ним за эти годы вдруг встало на свои места. Вся жизнь выстроилась в цепочку случаев и происшествий, действий и выбора, в котором не было ошибок, только эта запутанная нить, столь часто запутанная и скрученная в узелки, но такая же неотрывная, как и должна быть. Всё, начиная со споров с дедом по поводу выбора профессии, прямо до брака, рождения Джоанны и развода; через сумасшедшее решение о поступлении на Звездный Флот, через годы бок о бок с Кирком и его водворение на «Энтерпрайз»; безумными шагами джайва от стеклянной камеры с запертым в ней сверхчеловеком, по каплям его крови и смерти лучшего друга и едва ли не единственного смысла жизни… Всё это привело его сюда, на нейтральную территорию с Клингонской Империей, борт прекрасной и смертоносной «Тенебрис», в развороченную постель, и теперь он лежал на своей полной противоположности и всё же таком странном отражении. Всего лишь путь во тьме.

— Разберемся, — хмыкнул Боунс, наблюдая за звездами в окне. — Кстати, давно хотел спросить. Какого хрена ты мне phialam cruenta прислал? Что за устаревшие методы ухаживаний? Хотя, о чем я! Триста лет… Лучше бы ты мне шоколадных конфет с ликером прислал. И валентинку.

— Ты же только что говорил, будто тебе не нравятся устаревшие методы ухаживания, — голос сверхчеловека звучал тихо, но глубоко, так, что можно было почувствовать, как вибрирует от него тело. Бледные пальцы перебирали мокрые каштановые волосы в каком-то странном медитативном ритме. — Мне просто надо было напомнить тебе.

— Напомнить словами, сказанными вскользь? Про Чашу Лазаря? Ты не думал, что я могу просто не вспомнить? Ах ты, чертов расчетливый сукин сын.

Время продолжало ускользать сквозь пальцы, чуть ощутимо гладящие по безупречной светлой коже, очерчивающие каждый изгиб, родинку и метку.

Терять тяжело. Еще сложнее понять, что ты ничего не теряешь. 

Время и космос… Понятия, не раз попранные славным экипажем звездолета «Энтерпрайз».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Никогда не думал, что мне придётся уйти,  
> Никогда не думал, что мне придётся воздерживаться,  
> Никогда не думал, чем это может в итоге обернуться…  
> Заделай дыру в моей вене…
> 
> Я и мой драгоценный друг  
> Сможем успокоить эту боль...  
> Поэтому прежде, чем я умру, запомни…
> 
> Мой милый принц,   
> Ты – единственный...


	29. Глава 29 "Всемогущий и Милосердный" Часть 1

_Leave me in chains  
Strip me of shame.  
Caress me with pain,  
'Cause I'm down on my knees and I'm begging you   
«Please» as you say:_

_Don't cry mercy,  
There's too much pain to come.  
Don't cry mercy...  
Mercy...  
(Hurts — Mercy)*_

— Позвольте спросить, ну и где вы ходили, юная леди? — строго приподнял бровь МакКой, смотря на собственную дочь, входящую в транспортерную.

— Я со всеми попрощалась, — горделиво задрала нос эта маленькая заноза. — Кто-то из нас двоих должен быть вежливым, и это явно не ты, папа.

— Меня сюда без красной дорожки затащили, так что не вижу причин устраивать церемонии. Ты решила заодно ещё и половину судна с собой вынести? — кивнул он на ее сумки, принесенные одним из сверхов. Боунс уже заранее сочувствовал будущим кавалерам своей девочки, она будет крутить ими, как хочет… а он попросту кастрирует!

— Это личные вещи! Ну, может быть, несколько подарков. Аша показала мне, как завязывать сари и пользоваться сурьмой! И это не косметика, папа! Это… натуральное средство гигиены.

— Ну да. А я всегда считал, что после Джима тебя уже невозможно испортить, зеленоглазка! Ну что, все готовы? — Он оглядел платформу, вдруг ставшую серьезной Джоанну, побледневшего и перепуганного Филиппа. Бодрым голосом хмыкнул: — Поздно будет напоминать, как я ненавижу эту чертову машину?

В теле почувствовались с такой радостью полузабытые ощущения щекотки, легкости и тошноты. А еще через секунду они были среди белизны и ярких огней. В плену золотого и неоново-синего. 

Первый вздох после транспортации прямо на мостик «Энтерпрайз» дался тяжеловато. Но стоило только взгляду найти нужные глаза, как воздух перестал быть такой уж необходимостью. Скинув сумку прямо на пол перед турболифтом, куда их и выкинуло, он, как намагниченный, сделал несколько шагов вперед.

— А-а, к черту, — махнул рукой Джим и сорвался с кресла.

Они оба буквально свалились друг к другу со ступеней многоуровневой палубы, притягивая за сжатые в крепкий замок руки, ударяясь глупыми лбами. 

— Господи, Боунс! — совершенно шало улыбался вроде бы взрослый капитан, держа своего друга за затылок и тяжело дыша через приоткрытый рот. 

— Джим, почему мне кажется, что еще немного, и ты на меня с ногами запрыгнешь?

— Это хорошая идея, Боунс! В следующий раз именно так и поступлю. Хотя… к черту следующий раз! Еще раз так сделаешь, и я… и я уйду из Звездного Флота. Ты же знаешь, каким доставучим засранцем я могу быть, когда мне скучно!

— О да, мне вполне хватило трех суток карантина с тобой в одной комнате, чтобы взвыть! — рассмеялся доктор. И в этот момент понял, что в нем словно мыльный пузырик лопнул, сотни пузыриков. Ничто больше не щекочет и не дергает, и весь воздух покинул свою тонкую оболочку, давая ему возможность дышать. МакКой действительно вернулся на своё место. — Но ведь не всё зависит от меня, парень! Я доктор, а не гадалка.

— Ты просто идиот, Боунс, — потрепал его за волосы на затылке Кирк.

И выпустил из своих рук. Последний пузырь, словно отгораживающий их от остального мира, лопнул. И они остались стоять посреди мостика «Энтерпрайз» в относительной тишине пищащей аппаратуры и молчащих членов экипажа.

— Мне бы столько внимания, когда я этим охламонам назначаю медосмотр, — ворчливо заметил Боунс, оглядываясь. И все как-то сразу вспомнили, что у них есть работа! Рефлекс бояться эскулапа за месяц не проходит.

— Капитан, — разлился по мостику густой завораживающий голос. И МакКою пришлось оторвать взгляд от друга, чтобы посмотреть на экран. Хан же дождался, когда все снова обратят на него внимание, и только тогда продолжил: — Если положение камер на вашем корабле за прошедшие три года не изменилось, то сейчас там должны оказаться трое обещанных мной заговорщиков. — Он немного изменил положение головы и медленно выдохнул через раскрытые губы. И Леонард как-то резко вспомнил, что именно в этом существе заставляло его внутренне леденеть. — Мне уже порядком надоело вас спасать. Знаменитый флагман гнилой Федерации.

— Тебя никто не просил нас спасать. Мы справились бы и без тебя, Хан. Как справлялись всегда. Со всем, — не остался в долгу Кирк. 

— Не просил, — согласился Хан и перевел взгляд на доктора. 

МакКой не знал, что сказать на это. Он тоже не просил. Просто чертова жизнь, чувства, сам космос поставил их в такие условия. Это было неотвратимо с тех самых пор, как Боунс лично защелкнул на руках этого чудовища наручники, отдавая его правосудию и Споку, а сам сполз на пол опустевшей лаборатории, пропахшей кровью и морозом. Опустошенный, словно это из его вен выкачали эссенцию жизни. Словно случилось что-то страшное. Он тогда не знал, что игры в Бога караются совсем не смертью. Игры в Бога караются жизнью.

И сейчас, глядя в остро-холодные глаза сверхчеловека, он знал то, что должен был понять давно: семья — это не только тот, в ком твоя кровь, или тот, кого ты любишь. 

— Четыреста или семьдесят. Нет никаких «или», да?

— До тебя долго доходит, Леонард, — Хан растянул губы в одной из тех улыбок, которые можно было так назвать по конфигурации, но никак не эмоциям.

— Ну, извини, я всего лишь старый сельский доктор, а не гений, в отличие от некоторых, — развел он руками. — Ну и что ты собираешься делать дальше?

— То, что мы умеем лучше всего — уничтожать. 

— Сингх? Ты поэтому сплавил мне Фила?

— Боунс?

— Джим, потом расскажу! — посмотрел он на всё еще сжимающего его за локоть Кирка. — Не думал же ты, что «Атланту» действительно увела эта Белоснежка? Взгляни на «Тенебрис». В звездолет класса «Миранда» у него амбиции не влезут! Не говоря уже про его команду. Всё гораздо хуже. Ну, знаешь, не только тебе идет золотой пояс.

Голубые глаза округлились. Каким бы идиотом для него не был Джим, капитан Кирк оставался сообразительным, умным и крайне понятливым человеком. Поэтому в голове уже явно свел всё произошедшее в одну картину.

— Доктор МакКой?.. — позвал его всё еще немного растерянный вулканец.

— Всё интересующее вас, мистер Спок, — с заметным презрением выговорил Хан, — можете узнать через Филиппа Ренда. Он должен оставаться с доктором. Леонард?

И МакКой был готов поклясться, что никогда еще его имя не звучало столь откровенно эротично. Усмехнувшись, он посмотрел на экран из-под тяжелых век, разом припоминая, отчего тело продолжает сладко болеть, а походка весьма нетверда. Не только его чудовище умело рассыпать глазами искры.

Экран, наконец, погас, оставив за собой лишь космос и «хвост» блестящей словно запекшаяся кровь «Тенебрис». Величественной и прекрасной.

Джим разжал пальцы на его руке, несколько раз хлопнул своими длинными ресницами и посмотрел на друга:

— Господи, Боунс, ты когда-нибудь сможешь держать свой язык в узде?

— Без проблем, Джим. Но только после того, как Спок сбреет брови. Заключим такую сделку, а?

— Я не совсем понимаю…

— Вот видишь? Почему ему можно бровью играть, а я должен молчать?

— Ты невозможный, Боунс, — вздохнул капитан, упираясь лбом в его висок.

— Джим? — вроде бы скромненько, но довольно требовательно позвала Джо. Сверхи, просто неспособные ей в чем-то отказать, явно разбаловали эту маленькую принцессу. Хотя она и раньше не отличалась идеальным поведением. 

— Привет, красавица! Я смотрю, еще несколько лет, и твой папа пригрозит мне оторвать голову.

Она польщенно захихикала. Этого мальчишку Джоанна всегда обожала. С самой их первой встречи. Они словно в зеркало посмотрелись и сообща начали тиранить «папочку». Джо тогда было восемь, Джиму двадцать четыре. Детки!

— А можно мне посмотреть? — ткнула она пальцем в сторону экрана.

Получив согласие, эта мелкая зараза с настойчивостью крейсера направилась к желанному окну в космос… Не забывая как на буксире тащить за собой слабо упирающегося Фила. Парень был совсем потерян и зажат, словно пружина, явно ожидая худшего. Когда Джо приобняла его и погладила по спине, даже вздрогнул. Девочка в ответ удивленно и как-то растерянно посмотрела на своего друга. Но затем широко улыбнулась и вцепилась в его руку.

— Это безопасно, доктор? — встал справа вулканец.

— Фил гость из той вселенной. Но он, наверное, лучшее, что в ней было. И самое удивительное, Спок. Если Сингх пришел в наш мир, чтобы сделать то, на что никогда не пойдет Хан, то этот мальчик пришел, чтобы найти дом. И семью. Он — следующее поколение сверхчеловека. И Хан отдал его не просто так. Манипулятор чертов!

— Папа, смотри, какая она красивая, — громко позвала Джо, тыкая пальцем в стекло, за которым мерно разворачивался на новый курс багряно-коричневый звездолет. — Ты раньше не говорил, что наша «Тенебрис» такая большая!

Несвятая троица дружно посмотрела на хищные формы корабля, некогда принадлежащего наноргам, словно видя его впервые. Обтекаемый корпус, одновременно напоминающий тело живого существа и уютный кокон, хищно склоненная "голова", небольшие боковые маневровые крылья, придающие звездолету такую потрясающую устойчивость. И шесть щупалец-турбин позади, словно у большого кальмара. Все сравнения "Тенебрис" выходили отчаянно животными, что только подчеркивалось ее матовой обшивкой, так напоминающей текстуру кожи, и зелеными линиями подсветки, бороздившими ее тело, словно кровеносные сосуды.

Создание технического гения довольно неприятной расы насекомонойдов, никогда этот корабль не смотрелся так органично и на месте, как в руках сверхлюдей с планеты Земля. Поправка, изгнанников с планеты Земля. 

Сейчас же "Тенебрис" медленно и весьма показательно разворачивалась в пространстве, по искусственным венам ее разливалось неоново-зеленое свечение, две из шести турбин искривления разошлись в стороны, словно лепестки бутона, открывая светящийся диск главного дефлектора. И в следующую секунду на месте тьмы во тьме остался лишь светящийся след. Словно и не было никогда в их мире ни самой "Тенебрис", ни сверхов, ни Хана. Лишь космос.

— Не проткни стекло своим любопытным носом, Джо! И не смотри на меня так, Джим! Если ты еще способен удивляться, то это неплохой знак, — МакКой поджал губы. — Она имеет право так называть этот корабль. Думаю, пожелай этого Джо, сверхи перевязали бы «Тенебрис» ленточкой и подарили ей. Они просто не могут перед ней устоять. Я лечил их проклятую генетику, она лечила души. Ты даже не представляешь, Джим, какие они монстры. Они существа, утонувшие в крови. Они люди, не видевшие ничего, кроме войн и ненависти. Абсолютно ничего. Их детство — это борьба за выживание, сначала на улицах, а потом в лабораториях. Их путь — попытки доказать всему миру, что они нормальные и тоже достойны не судьбы слепого оружия. Это такие темные сгустки крови, ненависти и комплексов. И пока я был там и менял что-то в них, они меняли во мне. И понимаете, — окинул Боунс взглядом притихший коллектив мостика, — это не желание крови и ненависти. Скорее, наоборот. Я никогда так четко не понимал, к чему может привести боль и отсутствие человечности. И сейчас просто не смогу предать их. Чтобы не стать тем же уродом, что создавали их, морально создавали. Он отдал Джоанну и Филиппа, как ответный шаг доверия. Не мне. Вам. Вы видели, на что он готов пойти ради своей семьи. Вы — моя семья. 

Филипп обернулся к нему с мягкой улыбкой и влажно блестящими глазами.

— А ты с Джо — наша. И он тоже, — кивнул мальчишка на Кирка. 

— Когда я у тебя просила братика, папочка, то имела в виду немного другое! — быстро сообразила мелкая егоза. — И теперь даже боюсь представить, какая там собачка будет!

— Ох, — прикрыл рукой глаза доктор.

***

— Господи, Боунс! — в который уже раз вздыхал Джим, устроив голову у него на плече.

Капитан и бывший СМО «Энтерпрайз» сидели на кушетке в личной лаборатории доктора, пережившей не только смену власти в первый полет флагмана, бесконечные воздаяния Дионису и Бахусу, присутствие сверхчеловека и сверхактивного идиота, которым по мнению самого МакКоя и являлся вышеозначенный капитан, но так же не один налет, включая и тот, который провел его владелец. И да, лучшего места для обсуждения ситуации они не нашли. Ну не в переговорную же идти!

Когда их процессия только вошла, весь медперсонал отреагировал очень радостно, а особо нежные медсестры даже расплакались, повиснув на надежном плече доктора. Он ответил им если не тем же, то тоже крайне эмоционально — выждав, когда персонал немного успокоится, устроил небольшой нагоняй за нарушение санитарных норм и условий содержания медблока на звездолете их типа. Правда на середине речи вспомнил, что он тут вроде никто, и, гордо задрав короткий смешной нос, ушел требовать у старпома расконсервировать лабораторию. На что вулканец вполне резонно заметил, что прошлый визит МакКоя показал, что он может справиться с этим и самостоятельно. 

— Прекращай причитать. В общем, я не знаю, что это была за посудина, меня к тому моменту можно было сажать на детскую карусель и запускать в космос. И как только мы отошли от земли и запустили варп-двигатель, я вколол Джо еще дозу успокоительного и вырубился сам. А потом, представляешь, просыпаюсь, а перед экраном «Ррхассао» во всей красе! Тут я чуть седеть не начал, ты же знаешь, как я «люблю» наноргов. И эта сволочь ясноглазая еще ехидничает, типа: «Привыкайте, доктор, вы теперь тут живете».

— Вы знаете, как звездолет наноргов попал к Хану и его команде? — вмешался Спок, всю историю простоявший напротив них с капитаном, отвлекая Боунса на вроде бы незначительные детали. О которых сам МакКой предпочел бы не рассказывать.

— В карты выиграл! Спок, ну включи эту свою, которая почти матом и на «л» начинается. Как я понял, эти хитрожопые залезали в базу данных Звездного Флота. И как минимум читали рапорт Джима о нашей встрече с наноргами. В то, как корабль им достался, я старался особенно не лезть. Я доктор, а не шпион, в конце концов! 

— Секретный агент 007, — хмыкнул Джим, поудобнее укладывая голову на широком, но весьма покатом плече друга. 

— Ты меня еще смазливым назови, — фыркнул доктор. И продолжил рассказ: — Часов двадцать я проспал. После такого, понятное дело, у организма был стресс и недостаток алкоголя в крови. Ну а потом опять лаборатория, мой дом родной. Спок, ты бы ее видел! Огромное пространство, отдельное кондиционирование разных зон, не говоря уже о питании. Оборудование… Джим, тебе есть куда стремиться! Помнишь, я просил тебя выбить для нас мелкофотонный расширитель третий стадии? Я игрался с пятой! Ты представляешь, Спок? Это же ускоряет… Ай, Джим, убери свои локти от меня.

— Да какого черта, Боунс? Может, у него еще и корабль больше и старпом ушастей? Извини, Спок! — опомнился Кирк, поняв, какую чушь несет. «Тенебрис» ведь действительно хоть была и немногим больше, за счет своих хвостов, но сейчас очевидно лучше вооружена. Да и вообще…

— Нет, у него вообще нет старпома. — Ни Нгози, ни Хантер явно не выполняли ту же роль, что вулканец при Кирке. Капитан у сверхов может быть только один. — И кресло больше. Но я всё равно тебя, придурка, люблю.

Джим возмущенно сверкнул глазами и явно где-то там в мозгу оставил пометку о новом кресле. И если учитывать, что в кресле Хана они вполне помещались вдвоем, пусть и в довольно интересной позе, то на «Энтерапрайз» придется ставить диван.

Вот только справившись с первым приступом гнева и мелкой эгоистичности, светловолосый мальчишка с самыми голубыми глазами улыбнулся. Широко, радостно, немного тоскливо и понимающе. Ведь он как никто знал, что это заветное слово вздорный, вредный, как самое горькое лекарство, доктор говорит только ему и дочери. Поэтому Кирк снова уложил голову на плечо, обхватывая запястье лучшего друга так, словно он мог испариться. Или сам капитан проснется, а это всё сон. И его, Боунса, нет в родной лаборатории.

— А дальше?

— Ты что, сказку слушаешь, Джим? Дальше мне потребовалось лекарство, компоненты которого есть на «Ледяной Станции XII». Помнишь, я там больше месяца торчал, пока ты нашу Леди готовил к полету? Так что к списку моих преступлений можешь добавить незаконное проникновение на объект повышенной опасности, вынос препаратов… Ну и маленькую такую перестрелочку. Правда, я не знаю, что у Мхшена пересилило — желание списать на меня всю недостачу или страх перед Ханом. А этот наверняка умудрился как-то пригрозить этому слизняку. Не смотри так на меня, Джим. Насколько я знаю, никто не пострадал, кроме Ключника. Хан ему ногу сломал. Но и нехрен было лезть в такой момент. — В какой именно момент, доктор не стал пояснять, надеясь на непошлость мыслей друзей. — А когда мы вернулись на «Тенебрис»… Кстати, да, эти чудики «Ррхассао» переименовали, полиглоты и латинофилы. Так вот, не успели мы на борт ступить, как Фил свалился в обморок, и мне пришлось приводить его в себя. Ну, он и рассказал, что у него видение было. Я в этом нифига не понимаю, мне бы в реальности разобраться. Так что пусть Спок сам у мальчишки в голове копается. В итоге Хан развернул корабль, и пока я там занимался воскрешением совсем и конкретно мертвых, а также пытался расколдовать этих големов, «Тенебрис» оказалась здесь.

— Какая сильно укороченная версия, Боунс. 

— Ну а что тебе еще рассказать? Как носился по всему судну за одним дуриком, боящимся уколов? Ты можешь себе представить — сверх, который от вида шприца впадает в состояние шока и пытается удрать? Мне в итоге так и пришлось идти к Хану и требовать его вмешательства. Заодно и посмотрел, как эта его власть действует. Действительно — слушаются как миленькие. Как бы на тебя такую сделать, чтобы ты от гипо не бегал, — косо посмотрел на друга МакКой.

— Я за свободу личности и методов лечения!

— Доктор, — вмешался Спок, — вы сказали, что «требовали у Хана»?

Леонард вздернул бровь:

— Спок, а ты вообще часто слышал, чтобы я просил? Ну что ты так на меня смотришь? У меня была возможность уйти. Забрать Джо и уйти. И это я принял решение, что с ними мне будет безопасней.

МакКой посмотрел прямо в темные немигающие глаза вулканца.

— Проанализировав ситуацию, — на мгновение двинув бровями, размеренно проговорил этот якобы абсолютно бесчувственный тип с острыми ушами, — я пришел к тому же выводу. Учитывая все дополнительные факторы, это было лучшим временным решением.

— Зануда! — закатил глаза Леонард.

— Спок тут таких интриг накрутил! Он сделал так, что все подумали, что ты специально. Что ты предал нас, понимаешь? Если на борту есть шпион «Сектора 31», — поморщился голубоглазый капитан, — он должен был успокоиться, поняв, что мы не прячем тебя, что против. Если бы я не знал Спока так хорошо, то прямо на месте бы ему челку выдрал. Но он был прав. Наши люди сначала злились на тебя, но большинство со временем остыли и вспомнили, о ком они вообще гадости думают. Им нужно было перегореть в ненависти.

— И всё равно я для них предатель, Джим. Я могу их понять. Какое им дело до того, что мной двигало, когда есть враг. — МакКой посмотрел на свои руки, спасшие так многих из этих людей. И всё же слишком хрупкие, чтобы удерживать груз ответственности за собственные действия и выбор. — Надеюсь, никто не будет против, если Джо пока поживет в моей каюте?

— Боунс, ты думаешь, кто-то здесь может ее обидеть? Это же Джоанна!

— А это я, Джим. Предатель и заговорщик. Я не сомневаюсь в экипаже, но… Это действительно моя Джо, которая не будет молчать. И которая не воспринимает Хана как вселенское зло. Она может что-то не то сказать, как-то не так выразиться. Джо — умная девочка и умудрялась лавировать среди совершенно чужих людей. А здесь… Я боюсь, что она просто расслабится. И не поймет, что как раз на «Энтерпрайз» мы вне закона.

— Боунс, ты должен был нам сказать!

— Что сказать, Джим? То, что в мои руки попала формула снадобья бессмертия? Да брось! Рано или поздно они нашли бы ее сами. «Сектор 31» не устраивало само наше существование. Твое, мое, Спока и всей «Энтерпрайз». Они просто решили, что до меня добраться легче. Я не известный капитан или единственный в своем роде полувулканец. 

— Кроме того, вы единственный, кому подчинялся Хан Нуньен Сингх, — припечатал Спок, бросив короткий взгляд на Кирка.

Тот согласно кинул.

— Боунс, это правда?

— Что именно?

— Это!

Джим осторожно дотронулся до шеи лучшего друга, прямо под весьма живописной гематомой, крайне похожей на засос с укусом одновременно. Яркое, живое клеймо. Слишком выразительное, чтобы трактовать его двояко.

Боунс опустил голову, косо смотря на голубоглазого капитана, отдавшего свою жизнь в борьбе, которую МакКой так легко перечеркнул. Просто потому, что оказался слишком слабым, утонув в чужой жажде, поддавшись собственному неумению ненавидеть. 

— Капитан, как я предполагаю, у доктора МакКоя мог развиться так называемый «стокгольмский синдром». Это природный механизм выживания земной расы в трудных ситуациях морального или физического насилия.

Вскинув голову, МакКой удивленно посмотрел на своего вечного оппонента в спорах и одного из тех, за кого не раздумывая отдал бы жизнь. Холодный, спокойный, за последние несколько лет научившийся еще лучше контролировать себя и уживаться в обществе людей. Не затухающий, нет, живой, дышащий и бурлящий вулкан. Ирония из ироний. Или наследие прошлого. Насколько горячим надо быть, чтобы выжить в пустыне? А на Дельта-Веге? Этот всё может. 

Странный. Даже защищая, он умудряется подводить под факт угодную ему теорию. Логика… такой чертовски гибкий инструмент.

Защищая…

— Да что ты знаешь о земной психологии, ходячий компьютер? Если вы заменили инстинкты, тысячелетия спасавшие жизни вида, на расчеты. Если заменили любовь на сообщество. Что ты знаешь, Спок?

— Достаточно, чтобы констатировать у вас нервный срыв.

— Может быть. Но никакого «стокгольмского синдрома» у меня нет. Иначе я бы предпочел медленную смерть рядом с тем, с кем мне было спокойно, а не вернулся на «Энтерпрайз», прекрасно осознавая, что для вас я предатель. Предатель просто потому, что не могу отказать в праве на жизнь. Их создавали такие, как мы, ученые. Такие, как ты, рациональные, видящие цель и логику. Такие, как я, знающие пределы и силу человеческого тела. Они были людьми. А стали… вещью. Тем ученым надо было сделать из них вулканцев, разумных машин без эмоций, без желаний, без страсти. Тогда бы, освободившись, они просто продолжили жить, как сделали это вы, потеряв Вулкан. Они бы просто продолжили жить. Жаль, что они не вулканцы. У меня нет этого чертового синдрома. Я спал с ним добровольно и полностью осознавая, что делаю. Мне это чудесным образом продемонстрировали, — коснулся Леонард следа на своей шее.

— Боунс…

Он резко встает и идет к двери. Затем тормозит, низко опуская голову и выжидая несколько глубоких вздохов. Раз. Два. Даже воздух вроде бы родного корабля словно застревает в глотке, нехотя протискиваясь в легкие. Развернувшись, Леонард МакКой одним движением стаскивает с себя свитер из тонкой темно-синей шерсти, подставляя удивленным глазам друзей еще сильное, дышащее тело. И россыпь следов на смуглой коже. Продолговатые темные пятна на руках, от самых запястий до предплечья. Красно-фиолетовые на шее и ключицах. Плеяда маленьких пятнышек вокруг ореола левого соска, так замечательно складывающихся в очертания укуса. Размытые желтоватые гематомы на ребрах. И снова темные синяки от сильных пальцев и красные следы засосов на косточках бедер, выступающих над поясом брюк. По нему можно составлять карту чужих прикосновений, можно писать сцены страсти и похоти, можно… видеть.

— Не делай такое лицо, Джим. Из-за чертовой заразы я покрываюсь синяками от любого прикосновения. Но, знаешь, мне нравится, как я сейчас выгляжу. И нравится, как я себя рядом с ним чувствую. У меня забрали жизнь и будущее, под конец дав почувствовать, как это на самом деле — быть не просто нужным, но и живым. По-настоящему живым! Я не хочу это упускать только потому, что он пропитался чужой кровью. Со мной он пахнет сексом. 

— Боунс…

Джим смотрит растерянно, большие голубые глаза полны какого-то детского удивления, словно перед ним рушится мир. Рушатся его устои. Джим Кирк не любил отдавать своё кому-то еще. Его корабль, его экипаж, его семья. Его друг. 

А Леонарду хотелось, чтобы у него тоже был кто-то. 

— Джим, я не хочу думать об этом. Я уже устал. Это война, Джим. Война вот тут, — коснулся он своего виска. А затем центра груди: — И вот тут. Это жестокая война принципов, действительности, желаний и чувств. И мы с Ханом ее прошли от и до. Думаешь, всё так легко, я просто лег под него и всё? Помнишь старую-старую игру, «морской бой» называется. Знаешь, это совсем не игра. Это планомерное уничтожение защиты. Обоюдное. Мы пропадали в друг друге, влипали, врастали. В древней истории был ритуал смешения крови. Вот когда стоишь и дерешь друг другу сердца, кровь смешивается. Два изломанных, искалеченных чудовища. 

Натянув обратно свитер, МакКой с тоской посмотрел на своих мальчишек. 

— Ничего не изменилось. Я по-прежнему не с вами. Между нами космос. Понимаешь, Джим? Чертов ебанный космос! «Ich springe mit» больше не работает.

— Из-за него, Боунс. 

— Из-за меня. Если бы ты умер тогда, я бы этого не пережил. Лазарь — это я. Ты — чаша. Хан — кровь сына божьего. Прости.

Когда совсем бледный, едва стоящий на ногах доктор вышел из лаборатории, Джим Кирк какое-то время смотрел на дверь, а затем со стоном уронил голову на руки, болезненно скорчившись на кушетке. Он быстро, загнанно дышал, и, казалось, даже яркая желтая форменная куртка потускнела.

— Я всё равно его потерял, Спок. Этот монстр забрал у меня всех. Пайка, теперь и Боунса. Они были моей семьей. Теми, для кого я был не капитаном, а просто Джимом. — Упершись ладонями в свои колени, он распрямился, снова становясь капитаном. — Боунс прав, это война, в которой я не собираюсь проигрывать. 

Вулканец едва заметно склонил голову вперед:

— Я не вижу в этом логики. Разве война не призвана разрушать и завоевывать?

— И что ты предлагаешь? Просто отдать его Хану?

— Не думаю, что доктор считает себя вещью, которую можно отдавать или нет. В словах доктора МакКоя было немало правдивого и заслуживающего внимания. Более того, считаю, что во время этой беседы он попытался сравнить меня со сверхлюдьми и тем самым воздействовать на эмоциональную основу. Это было изначально провальной попыткой, но во многом я согласен с его выводами. 

— Как понимаю, о последнем Боунсу лучше не знать, чтобы его инфаркт не хватил от счастья? 

Они какое-то время смотрели друг на друга, словно пытаясь в друг друге найти тот якорь, который не унесет их в тот шторм, что поднял доктор МакКой. И Спок практически чувствовал солоноватый, пахнущий йодом запах. 

— Я предлагаю обследовать доктора на предмет «стокгольмского синдрома», предоставив отчет о выводах доктора М’Берги в Звездный Флот, как только представится возможность. Если диагноз подтвердится, после лечения можно будет ходатайствовать о снятии ряда дисциплинарных нарушений.

— С таким диагнозом его лишат врачебной практики на несколько лет, а уж СМО Боунсу уже никогда не бывать. Нет, Спок. Он прав. Как бы ты ни пытался его защищать, должны быть другие пути. Ложь в этом случае — не выход. С этого всё началось. С того, что вы оба мне солгали. Так что произошло за те сутки, когда они были заперты здесь?

— Я имею мало представления о подобных взаимоотношениях. Но подозреваю, что доктору МакКою как-то удалось получить уважение Хана Нуньена Сингха.

— Ты действительно ничего не понимаешь во взаимоотношениях, Спок. Уважение… Это скорее звериная верность. Вы оба не перестаете меня удивлять!

***

На корабле его очевидно ненавидели. 

Да, может кто-то что-то там и понял-принял, но большинство относилось к вернувшемуся доктору строго осуждающе, а какая-то группа даже враждебно. Кирк не собирался держать своего друга как пленника, разрешив спокойно перемещаться на борту, а сам МакКой был слишком упрям и своеволен, чтобы отсиживаться ото всех сплетен и злопыханий в каюте. 

Кроме обычного состава на судне оказалось еще и сто тридцать человек с «Атланты», все, кто выжил. С ними было… сложно. 

После нескольких часов сна на стуле в кабинете капитана, первое, что он сделал, это проверил состояние медблока. Да, с него сняли обязательства СМО, да и врачебной практики он, скорее всего, лишится, но эти простые факты не делали его другим человеком, лишая профессионализма. Его персонал принял вошедшего в двери доктора так, будто он и не уходил, и вместо стильного свитера, чуть жмущего ему в плечах, но прикрывавшего горло, на Боунсе синяя форменка. Когда один из пострадавших приковал к себе внимание опального доктора, проворная молоденькая медсестра протянула ему падд с данными и кратко описала случай. И смотрела этими своими влажными усталыми глазами, почти неслышно шепча «доктор МакКой». И половина персонала смотрела. Два года исследовательской миссии, они тут все научились понимать друг друга без слов. И сейчас даже новенькие, наслушавшиеся сплетен девочки смотрят на него с надеждой. Почти шестнадцать часов с момента эвакуации. Шестнадцать часов ада в медотсеке. 

— Я больше не имею права, — опустил он глаза и протянул падд.

— Если сейчас кто-то может его спасти, так это вы, — строго заявила Чепел. 

Она едва ли менее упряма, чем он сам. Другие бы тут просто не выдержали. Его бывший персонал — свора упрямых высококвалифицированных сволочей. И с этим соглашался каждый, кто видел, с каким спокойствием они обычно шили, латали и кололи. Милосердие тут позволено только ему, и под него, как под тяжелую руку, лучше не попадать.

— Эта подстилка не дотронется до Хасана! 

Наперерез им, едва ли не отталкивая по пути, подошел человек. И судя по виду разбитой и еще толком незалеченной брови и каплям крови на желтой форме, это был гость с «Атланты». К нему тут же подоспели несколько таких же, едва заметно подрагивающих от адреналиновой бури, жажды расправы и ненависти.

— Хасан умирает, мы ничем не можем помочь, — таким же уверенно-мягким, профессиональным голосом произнесла Кристина. Ее строгая прическа давно обвисла и потеряла свой аккуратный вид от влажности пота и крови. И всё равно его старшая медсестра выглядела как богиня здравоохранения. — Операцию необходимого уровня может сделать только доктор МакКой, только он может совершить подобное чудо…

— Мы не позволим этому мяснику резать нашего товарища! 

— Тогда пусть медленно умирает от внутреннего кровотечения.

От холодного злого голоса вздрогнула даже Кристина. 

— Если вскрыть пораженную зону, ваш товарищ истечет кровью за несколько минут. Сейчас же кровь медленно сочится в его нутро. Даже если наладить постоянное переливание и дренаж, он всё равно умрет в течение двух часов. Но вам ведь на это плевать. Вам ваше мнение, ненависть и жажда возмездия важнее, чем жизнь друга. Правильно. Не делайте ничего. Дайте ему умереть. И вы никогда не окажетесь на моем месте. Никогда не окажетесь заложниками совести. Это ведь не вы убили его. Вы просто не дали ему помочь.

— Леонард, пожалуйста! — положила ему ладонь на предплечье Чепел.

— Я не собираюсь никому доказывать, что я не верблюд, дорогая. Черт побери, я даже не считаю себя виноватым. Я лишь делал то, что считал нужным. 

— Что у вас тут происходит?

Кирк. Вовремя.

Рядом с ним стоял невозмутимый Спок и потерянный, бледный Фил. Заметив обеспокоенный взгляд доктора, мальчишка попытался улыбнуться. Вышло у него хуже, чем мог бы вулканец. Значит, коммандер всё же заглянул ему в голову, как и грозился Джим.

— Ничего особенного, капитан. Не сошлись в вопросах милосердия. Ну, знаешь, старый спор — помощь врага или гордая смерть. Притом даже не ваша, — бросил он взгляд на своих противников. — Легко торговаться за чужую жизнь, не так ли? А отдать свою за чью-то еще?

— Боунс!

Он дергается, но тут же смиряет нрав и опускает взгляд.

— Ты можешь его спасти?

— Наверное. Я могу попробовать.

— Тогда приступай.

— Джим, я… 

— Это приказ, доктор МакКой.

— Но…

— Мне плевать…

— Джим! — рявкнул Боунс, выкидывая руку вперед. Дрожащую руку. — Мне нужно моё лекарство. Надо сходить ко мне в каюту. Джо знает…

— Доктор? Я… вот, — протянул несколько пузырьков Фил. — Я знал, что понадобится.

Боунс кивнул. Хорошо иметь рядом всевидящее око.

Почти профессионально заправив гипо, Фил подошел к нему и для начала провел пальцами по предплечью и мягкой шерстяной ткани.

— Должен же я был что-то взять взамен моей серой формы, — насмешливо задрал бровь МакКой. — Она осталась у меня в каюте. Вместе с Йориком. 

— Доктор, позвольте мы сначала проверим содержание гипо, — сузила свои голубые глаза Кристина.

Он удивленно посмотрел на нее, а вот Филипп снова нахохлился.

— Вы думаете, я могу причинить вред доктору? Больше никто из нас никогда не осмелится его тронуть. Даже если от этого будет зависеть наша жизнь. Доктор дал нам больше, чем вылеченный генетический дефект. Он видел в нас людей, даже если их не видели мы сами. Вы отняли у нас всё, но теперь нам есть, в кого верить.

— Если ты скажешь это, я лишу тебя мороженого.

— У нас есть…

— Фил!

Боунсу определенно не нравилось, когда его называли словом, которое в его понимании не могло относиться к живому человеку.

— …наш доктор, — улыбается это чудо, снова так сильно напоминая своего близнеца. 

Опять разлучать их было плохой идеей. О чем только Хан думал?

— Обалдуй! Готовьте операционную, мисс Чепел. А чего все замерли? Работы больше другой нет? 

— С возвращением, Боунс, — улыбнулся Джим Кирк.

Он еще не простил. Он не забудет. Но, может, не всё потеряно, а?

Ну-ну!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Веди меня в цепях,   
> Освободи от стыда,   
> Лаской причини боль.   
> Я стою на коленях   
> И умоляю тебя сжалиться, а ты говоришь:
> 
> Не взывай к милосердию,  
> Предстоит ещё слишком много боли.  
> Не проси о милосердии...  
> О милосердии...


	30. Глава 30 "Всемогущий и Милосердный" Часть 2

_Я же своей рукою  
Сердце твое прикрою,  
Можешь лететь  
И не бояться больше ничего.  
Сердце твое двулико —  
Сверху оно набито  
Мягкой травой,  
А снизу каменное, каменное дно.  
(Агата Кристи — Черная луна)_

В собственный лазарет, но уже в качестве пациента он вернулся через двадцать девять часов после окончания операции. Ему стало плохо на мостике. Так уж получилось, что на «Энтерпрайз» стало мало мест, где он чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности и уюте, и если в лазарете его приняли без вопросов, всего сразу, то здесь в присутствии доктора расслаблялись постепенно. Хотя в этот раз Чехов широко улыбнулся, как только Боунс вышел из турболифта, а капитан едва ли не подскочил от нетерпения в своем кресле. 

Словно ничего и не изменилось.

— Слушай, Джим, чисто любопытно, что с тебя затребовал Хан за моё «возвращение»? Вряд ли эта мстительная сволочь простила тебе подобную формулировку.

К обращению МакКоя тоже давно все привыкли, хоть первое время и косились на Филиппа, будто парня это должно как-то оскорбить. Но сверх демонстрировал полный пофигизм, давно привычный к подобным словечкам. С правдой не спорят!

— А ты как будто не знаешь, — фыркнул капитан.

— Откуда? Я десять часов проторчал в лаборатории, проводя поголовную вакцинацию с тяжелым протеканием.

— А остальное время?

— Мне снова снять рубашку? — приподнял брови доктор.

— Нет! — сразу же пошел на попятную Джим Кирк, сообразив, что он там увидит.

А вот несколько человек команды не смогли удержать собственных эмоций и кивнули. За что Чехов получил подзатыльник, а Ухура тяжелый взгляд из-под косых бровей.

— Если у меня не отнимут корабль, мне придется попытаться скрыть от Федерации планету, которую ты им подарил. Боунс, как ты вообще… Ну начал хотя бы с колечка, что ли!

— Это ты в Академии мог подкатывать к девчонкам только со своей улыбкой и парой вялых цветочков с соседней клумбы. А тут, знаешь ли, подарки должны быть адекватными объекту ухаживания. Хотя я бы не назвал так процесс, когда тебя берут за шкирку, тычут носом в консоль, требуя выбрать планету… Черт, обычно в меня так тычут другим местом, требуя вот немедленно выбрать метод лечения подцепленного ЗППП.

— Эй, нечего смотреть при этом в мою сторону! — рассмеялся Кирк. — Я практически семейный человек и давно ничего подобного не делал!

Боунс сразу примолк, разрываясь между желанием промолчать и вывести на чистую воду.

А еще через полчаса они с Джимом ругались чуть ли не хрипоты:

— Послушай меня…

— Я слушаю! Но ты несешь какой-то бред. 

— Ты никогда меня не слушаешь! А потом…

— Пф-ф-ф, я давно уже не тот мальчишка…

— …мне приходится вытаскивать тебя…

— …на которого надо было орать, чтобы…

— …с того света!

— …он не наделал глупостей. И это ты влип так, что я не знаю, что нам с этим делать!

— Из-за тебя! — резко выкрикнул Боунс, сразу же понимая, что не должен был этого говорить. Но отступать было поздно. — Всё, что я ему вольно или невольно обещал за твою жизнь — это милосердие. И если бы не эти покушения, если бы не болезнь, если бы ему не пришлось срочно искать способ сохранить мне жизнь, возможно, ничего этого бы и не было. 

— Но я-то здесь… Боунс?

МакКой уже не слышал. Вместо этого он ощутил уже знакомую слабость в теле, противно липкие потеки на лице, металлический вкус во рту и сгущающуюся темноту вокруг.

Которая разошлась только в медотсеке.

Очнувшись, он увидел рядом с собой женщину с задорным рыжим каре и большими влажными глазами испуганного оленя. То, что она показалась ему незнакомой, в первый момент вызвало панику, но синяя медицинская форма и падд быстро вернул ему трезвость мышления.

— Что случилось? — посмотрел он на медсестру, заполняющую бланк с его показаниями. Привычка контролировать всё вокруг, а тем более в собственном лазарете, не собиралась отпускать его даже из-за месячной отлучки. — Вы кто?

— Это Марлин, наша новенькая. Когда нас срочно отозвали с Земли, пришлось добирать персонал, — пояснила Кристина, входя в лабораторию, в которой его и оставили отлеживаться. — Вы упали в обморок, доктор МакКой. Как нежная ромашка. Слишком много стрессов для вашего организма. И слишком опасные препараты, которые вы принимаете.

— Я сам знаю, что мне принимать, мисс Чепел! В ваших консультациях не нуждаюсь. Лучше дай мне взглянуть на показатели.

— Доктор МакКой!

— Вот именно, сестра! Показатели, — протянул он руку. — Я лучше разбираюсь, что со мной происходит.

Кристина вздохнула. Протянув ему падд, она погладила его по руке.

— Мы рады, что вы вернулись, доктор. Джеффри М’Берга отказался принимать пост СМО, сказав, что его квалификация не позволяет стать адекватной заменой вам. И ничья не позволит. Вы слишком разбаловали нас своей ответственностью, энергией и милосердием. Это всё равно, что забрать сердце «Энтерпрайз».

— Спасибо, Кристина, — аккуратно сжал он ее пальцы. Доверие и привязанность, с которыми смотрела его старшая медсестра, почти смягчали общее впечатление этих дней. 

— Всегда рада сказать правду. И, знаете, доктор, мне показалось, что за это время вы очень изменились. Хоть и выглядите теперь как настоящий скелет, но стали мягче и даже заметно моложе. Мне нравится, как блестят ваши глаза. Вам так идет быть любимым!

Боунс даже не сразу понял, что перестал дышать от этих слов. В груди стало так тесно и горячо, словно это в него запихнули всё сердце «Энтерпрайз», словно там горит своё собственное варп-ядро. 

Именно в тот момент понял, что, возможно, Джим в чем-то прав, и он относится к происходящему с личной заинтересованностью. И на многое готов закрыть глаза, чтобы знать и помнить, с какой волнительной дрожью его касаются эти странные, четко очерченные губы, чтобы снова хоть раз почувствовать на себе восхищенный взгляд, полный собственничества и откровенного желания.

Он скучал по своему чудовищу, мучаясь и упиваясь этими ощущениями.

***

«Умная» система биокровати отозвалась на удаленный приказ сменой данных в биометрике пациента и подала по тонкой прозрачной трубке раствор снотворного. Единственный пациент, лежащий в небольшой лаборатории, служащей для СМО едва ли не второй каютой и личным кабинетом, заметно расслабился. Пульс и ритм дыхания упали, сигнализируя о стадии глубокого сна.

Тотальное видеонаблюдение давно считалось пережитком и ограничением свободы человека или другого существа, так что даже эти системы не пришлось подчищать, только спеть незатейливую колыбельную из капитанского кода. Сам медотсек был погружен в полутьму, подсвеченную аппаратурой, отсчитывающей чей-то пульс и метрики. Спящие за закрытыми шторами больные, которых было достаточно, чтобы медсестры не сидели без дела, тоже не могли побеспокоить или опознать гостя.

Шелест ткани — единственное, что могло сказать, будто в лаборатории есть кто-то еще, кроме спящего мужчины. Его лицо освещалось бестеневыми экранами, отчего казалось посмертной маской, бледной и отрешенной. Лишь поднимающаяся и опускающаяся грудь в нем жила. Пока еще. Тонкая рука с ловкими пальцами достала колбу и вставила в аппарат, и гранатово-красная жидкость быстро смешалась с физраствором, питающим сейчас усталое и больное тело доктора.

Легкая, безболезненная смерть во сне. Вот что сегодня ждало доктора Леонарда МакКоя в собственной лаборатории на борту незабвенной «Энтерпрайз».

***

— Доктор, ваши показатели в норме?

Спокойный голос вулканца уже не мог обмануть чуткий к этой неэмоциональности слух МакКоя. 

Приподняв голову от подушки, он посмотрел, как Спок заталкивает в комнату невысокую, хрупкую на вид девушку, а вслед за ними входит растерянный капитан. Предстоял непростой разговор!

— Смотря что считать нормой! Вон у тебя такая средняя температура, при которой нормальный человек должен уже бредить. И иногда, слушая тебя, мне начинает казаться, что ты им практически стал! — Оторвав от себя датчики, он хмыкнул: — Это не мои показания, она усыпила одного из наших пациентов, я просто продублировал все показания на эту биокровать. Сейчас посмотрим, чем она меня угостила. Хм, крайне заботливо с твоей стороны, Кэрол! Кордразин*. Не менее двадцати пяти миллиграммов. Даже будь я абсолютно здоров, такая доза вызвала бы инсульт. А уж после прошлого случая у меня вообще на него аллергия! Но это испытанное медицинское средство, наши аппараты спокойно бы его пропустили… если бы были подключены ко мне.

— Кэрол? — совсем потерялся Кирк.

— Прости, Джим, — развел руками доктор и слез с кровати. Холодный пол приятно остужал горящие голые стопы. Еще бы и щеки чем охладить.

— Так вы знали? С самого начала знали? И это ваше — «посмотрим, кто придет» было… чем?

— А ты поверил бы мне без этого? Слово твоей… невесты против моего? Я до сих пор не совсем уверен, что мы правильно поступаем, но…

— В данном случае, доктор, дело совсем не об административных нарушениях мисс Маркус, — перебил его вулканец, всё так же удерживая девушку за предплечье. — А о преступлениях против жизни и безопасности экипажа корабля.

— Спок… — голос Джима звучал вымученно и слабо.

— Я заподозрил, что доктора МакКоя пытается устранить кто-то из экипажа, когда взорвался его шаттл. Если бы не действия Хана, это бы получилось. Еще ранее мной было замечено вмешательство в базу данных медицинского отдела. После гибели техника, отвечавшего за подготовку шаттла, сомнений не осталось. Когда же доктора похитили, я смог заняться непосредственным расследованием, не отвлекаясь на его безопасность.

— Ничего себе, Спок! — присвистнул Леонард, готовя гипо.

— Согласно моим логическим выкладкам, рассчитанным на основе динамики вашего поведения и прочих обстоятельств того похищения, я пришел к выводу, что там, куда вас забрали, агенты Сектора 31 не смогут навредить. В то время как сам Хан Нуньен Сингх был явно заинтересован в вас, доктор. — Проигнорировав возмущенный взгляд и вскинутые брови МакКоя, вулканец продолжил: — Ваш рейд на борт «Энтерпрайз» только подтвердил, что вы находитесь в относительной безопасности. Иначе вряд ли бы рискнули жизнью Йорика. Кроме того, вы оставили достаточно знаков, чтобы подтвердить свою лояльность если не Звездному Флоту, то хотя бы капитану и экипажу. 

Выверенная сосредоточенность только подчеркивала, насколько тяжело ему это всё дается. Подмечать мелочи, выстраивать в своей голове логическую конструкцию шахматной партии, где нет законов и правил. Как тяжело ему бороться за собственную веру… И уверенность. В нем, шумном, ядовитом докторе. 

МакКой с удивлением осознавал, что если кто и ждал его, если кто и не ставил его преданность и привязанность под сомнение, так это Спок. Не осуждал. Просто изо всех сил старался сберечь свой последний намек на дом и семью.

Сейчас он немного растерянно моргнул, словно угадал мысли доктора. А затем продолжил тем же бесстрастным голосом:

— Намеренно исказив некоторые факты, нам удалось убедить возможных шпионов и конкретно мисс Маркус, что мы настроены против вас. Потом я заявил, что могу восстановить данные, стертые из главного банка памяти. Мне надо было вычислить того, кто за всем этим стоит, и постараться его заинтересовать, отвлекая вас, доктор. То, что во время своего рейда вы забрали переносной носитель, знал только я и мистер Скотт. Но никак не Кэрол Маркус.

Женщина в его руках еще раз дернулась.

— Ненавижу! Как я вас всех ненавижу! Это лишь вы виноваты…

— Кэрол?.. Ай, за что? — морщась, схватился за шею их капитан.

— Это успокоительное, Джим. У тебя нервный срыв. Прости, — потер он скулу своего золотого мальчика, чуть задевая большим пальцем морщинки в уголках глаз. — Если бы она не угрожала жизни и благополучию вашего ребенка, я, наверное, даже не стал бы ничего делать. Произошедшее со мной по ее вине лишь расставило всё по местам. И я бы сейчас уже ни за что не отказался от этого. 

Голубые глаза выцвели от боли, дыхание сквозь приоткрытые губы стало тяжелым, даже несмотря на введенное седативное. Этого Леонард больше всего и боялся. То, что его Джиму будет слишком больно.

— Это правда, Боунс? Она… пыталась тебя убить?

— Нет. Не пыталась. У нее это получилось.

МакКой перевел взгляд на сжавшуюся, нервозную и напряженную женщину. Она не сопротивлялась, просто стояла, опустив лицо, явно уже где-то внутренне смирившись, что игра кончена. Появление Кэрол здесь было скорее жестом отчаяния. И ненависти. Она повелась на первую же провокацию. Даже не удостоверившись, что доктор слаб так, как показывает.

Маленькая дурочка!

— Доктор МакКой, — темные глаза Спока пристально впились в него, — вы говорили, что побывали на «Ледяной Станции XII». По моим данным, там хранится образец возбудителя ксенополицитемии.

— Ты ошибаешься только в одном, Спок. Там побывал не только я.

— Эта болезнь тоже она? Кэрол? — Джим поджал губы и часто заморгал, пытаясь справиться с собственными чувствами. — Я не понимаю… Зачем? За что можно так? Ты же знала, что для него нет ничего страшнее, чем повторить путь отца и умереть от болезни. За что можно так жестоко?

Боунс поднял взгляд и посмотрел на блондинку. Он сам не понимал, как такая хрупкая, нежная и понимающая женщина, с которой он делился открытиями, дружбой и миром, могла оказаться к нему настолько садистски беспощадной. Такая холодная-холодная, расчетливо безжалостная месть.

— За волчью преданность, Джим. Его. И твою, — говоря это, он смотрел в полусумасшедшие глаза Кэрол. Стоя напротив нее. Чувствуя тепло тела, запах стерилита и волны ненависти, от которых волосы на руках вставали дыбом. И продолжая не понимать, как можно было отказаться от Джима Кирка ради никому не нужных доказательств и мести. — Тебе ее тоже предложили, Кэрол. Стать частью семьи. Но ты осталась предана тому, кого уже нет. Тому, кто хотел уничтожить нас. За это ты так ненавидишь Джима? За то, что он сопротивлялся и посмел выжить? Или за то, что он заставил тебя хоть на мгновение усомниться в отце? 

— Папа был прав! — вскинула она голову. — Он хотел остановить войну! Потребности большинства… Сверхлюди должны были служить щитом Земли, а не уничтожать!

— И твой ребенок тоже? Щит? Как вещь? Сейчас этот ребенок единственное, что спасает твою жизнь. Если с ним что-то произойдет, у тебя и суток не будет.

Пшикнул механизм гипоспрея. Быстро сменив колбу, доктор прижал к руке Кэрол своё грозное оружие и ввел ей еще одно средство.

— Что это, Боунс? — резко развернул его на месте Кирк. По тому, как он дышал, как расширились зрачки, было понятно, насколько капитан испуган.

— Успокоительное в смеси со снотворным. Ей нельзя волноваться. И амниотическая жидкость, для защиты эмбриона. С твоим сыном всё будет в порядке, если она снова чего-то не выкинет.

— Сыном?.. Причем здесь мой ребенок, Боунс? Что с ним не так? Это ведь все началось именно с беременности Кэрол? Не смотри так на меня, я в кресле капитана не зря сижу и могу сопоставить данные. Что не так с… сыном?

— Да, это будет мальчик. Я видел его биометрики. Ты ведь их искала, Кэрол? — бросил он взгляд на обмякшую женщину. — Ради них боевики Сектора 31 ворвались на «Энтерпрайз». 

— Я подозревал что-то подобное, — кивнул вулканец, уже фактически держа Маркус на руках. 

— Ты ждешь, когда тебя потрепят за ушком и дадут сахарную косточку, Спок? 

— Нет, доктор. Я бы предпочел, чтобы в следующий раз вы не занимались сокрытием важной информации, своевременно и в полной мере готовя отчеты.

— Хватит! — рявкнул на них Джим. — Что с моим ребенком? Ведь что-то не так, раз из-за него тебя пытались убить?

— Разумеется, с ним всё в порядке, Джим! — вышел он из себя. — Этот пацан еще сведет с ума Академию Звездного Флота и всю Федерацию, если после тебя в ней еще хоть что-то останется! Просто, если судить по данным, попавшим ко мне при прошлом осмотре, он будет не совсем человеком. Я бы даже сказал больше, чем человеком. Поздравляю, Джим! Твой сын — Супермен! Только не называй его Кларком! Кларк Кирк — звучит погано. Еще хуже, чем Тиберий.

— Боунс, мать твою! — схватив его за грудки, капитан хорошенько встряхнул доктора. — Ты что, хочешь сказать, что мой ребенок будет?..

— Сверхом. Твой сын будет сверхчеловеком. Кэрол имеет степень не только в области вооружений, но и генетики. А еще явно наработки своего отца. И тебя… тоже поимела. Как и всю «Энтерпрайз».

— Это точно мой ребенок?

— Блядь, Джим! Ты как среднестатистический мудак вопросы задаешь. И не надо мне лекцию про статистику, Спок! Это твой ребенок. Да не твой, Спок! Ты-то должен размножаться копированием, я в этом просто уверен. И не надо играть бровями! Так, без хорошей выпивки нам тут не разобраться.

Пока коммандер отводил уже полуспящую Кэрол в отведенную ей изолированную каюту и отдавал распоряжения, МакКой успел достать из заначки бутылку первоклассного лекарства, а также несколько рюмок, весьма искусно прикидывавшихся лабораторной посудой. Когда же Спок вернулся, ему в руки безапелляционно была сунута выпивка, слегка припорошенная ворчанием доктора по поводу несовершенства вулканской физиологии и перевода на него высококлассного алкоголя, что у доктора приравнивалось к довольно неуверенному «спасибо».

Потом они сидели на той же самой койке, что и двое суток назад, напрочь уставшие, поломанные и побитые. Нелгущий вулканец, выстроивший целые замки из интриг, в попытке защитить тех, кто дал ему подобие того ощущения дома, что бывало в руках матери. Отважный капитан, не сумевший разглядеть в своём человеке человека чужого. И старый сельский доктор, забывший в космосе не что-то, а сердце и душу.

— И что теперь? Сдать ее Федерации? И что будет с моим ребенком? Они не отдадут его мне. Запрет на генетические эксперименты над людьми еще действует. Оставить на корабле? У меня и его-то скоро не будет. У меня ничего нет. У Спока есть Ухура. У тебя Джоанна. И этот твой… отморозок!

— Еще какой, — согласился Боунс, ударяя своим бокалом в его.

— А у меня… «Энтерпрайз» и вы.

— Ты скоро станешь отцом. Игрушки придется отливать из титана. И обивать мехом дряни, с которой ты на той планете дрался.

— На какой именно? На той, что тогда, или с тем, у которого такие когти еще были?

— Нет, ну помнишь, тот, который тебе форму порвал.

— Ах, тот. Нет, от него воняло! У моего ребенка не будет вонючих игрушек.

— Джентльмены, нахожу этот разговор…

— Пей, Спок! Мы решаем глобальный вопрос. Может, из твоего кабинета детскую сделать, Джим? 

Едва ли не сложившийся пополам, с грустно висящей рукой, низко опущенной головой и вообще весь такой несчастный, словно его не пустили в тот злополучный шаттл, капитан и просто пропащая задница, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, косо посмотрел на своего друга и пьяно дернул уголком губ:

— С обоями в звездолетиках? — Он усмехнулся: — Сын. Боунс, ты же знаешь, до того как она забеременела, я спал-то с ней только несколько раз. Но ребенок… Это же так здорово!

— Ты сам еще мальчишка, Джим, — погладил его по изогнутой спине МакКой.

— Тебе было двадцать два, когда Джо родилась. Хотя ты у нас вообще большой ворчливый папочка. Только… не уходи от нас больше.

Подняв глаза, Леонард встретился с темным и тяжелым взглядом Спока, который явно тоже ждал ответа. Но доктор лишь покачал головой.

— Я не буду врать. — Залпом допив свой бурбон, МакКой помотал головой. — Я никому не хочу врать. Или предавать.

— Ты не можешь, я знаю. Но… — Плечи Джима затряслись, но не успел Боунс испугаться истерики, как его золотоволосый капитан разогнулся, заваливаясь спиной на койку и смеясь, словно сумасшедший: — Наш зануда Боунс и Хан. Спок, ты можешь себе это только представить? Слушай, брат, ты не мелочишься, да? Работать, так в Звездный Флот, оживлять, так мертвеца, дарить, так планету. И трахать, так мирового тирана! Или кем он там был?

— Властителем четверти Земли, — подсказал Спок. — Весьма неплохо в то время. Судя по моим выкладкам, мог бы и всего, если бы поступил иначе и не делил власть.

— Он не жадный. И трахается действительно шикарно, — хмыкнул доктор, тоже падая на спину и подгребая под спину подушку. Лежащий рядом Джим глупо захихикал. — Правда я чуть ли не от каждого оргазма сознание теряю, и поэтому меня имеют, будто хрустального, но оно того стоит!

— Проклятье, Боунс! Теперь я чувствую себя неудачником, — продолжил хихикать этот мальчишка. 

Еще и ухватил Спока за воротник, резко дергая на себя. И каждый понимал, что если бы вулканец не хотел, то у Джима не получилось бы повалить его и уложить рядом. Но пока привычный мир вокруг рушился, они посчитали лучшим для себя и друг друга просто валяться втроем на одной койке, болтать свешивающимися с нее ногами, трепаться о какой-то чуши, спорить и мечтать, что так будет всегда.

***

— Доктор МакКой, просим срочно в транспортаторную!

— Ну что там ещё? — недовольно проворчал Боунс, откладывая в сторону книгу.

В этот раз сборы вышли долгими. Всё же «Энтерпрайз» стала его домом на несколько лет, и вполне закономерно, что комната приобрела индивидуальность, обрастая приятными мелочами и важными вещами. Плед на диване из настоящей шерсти анталуйских овцебыков, мягкий и теплый, стоивший Боунсу неприличной суммы, снизившейся вдвое за час торговли с крикливым космическим коммивояжером. Статуэтки, подаренные на далеких планетах в благодарность за спасенные жизни. Россыпь разноцветных камней, собранных по всей галактике, в большой деревянной чаше. И сотня других мелочей, которых не замечаешь в повседневной жизни, но прощаясь, желаешь коснуться каждой.

Выругавшись себе под нос, он подхватил свою медицинскую сумку и, велев Джо оставаться в комнате, отправился выяснять, чего там еще случилось. Они уже час как стояли на орбите Нового Вулкана, ожидая разрешения спуститься на планету. С учетом сомнительных подвигов «Энтерпрайз», это оказалось делом непростым. 

Когда МакКой вошел в транспортаторную, то почти сразу увидел лежащих на полу мужчин в красной форме. Присев рядом, одной рукой он полез за трикодером, а пальцами второй искал пульс, когда почувствовал прохладное давление распылителя от гипоспрея на своей шее. Почти сразу по телу прошла жаркая волна слабости, и он совсем сполз на пол, ощущая, как расслабляется каждая мышца и туманится взор. 

— Не сопротивляйтесь, доктор МакКой. Это амбизин*. Вы ведь сами знаете, что вам с ним не справиться.

Голос почти незнаком, и не столько из-за забывчивости доктора, сколько из-за уверенных, надменных ноток. Перед ним встала одна из медсестер. Не его, та самая новенькая, что вошла в штат недавно. Рыжее каре, большие карие глаза, изящная фигура. Направленный на него фазер. И стоило бы удивиться, но он уже устал от предательств.

Поэтому появление Кэрол за спиной у Марлин оставило его равнодушным. Свою порцию боли от нее он получил. И было лишь немного жаль смотреть за нервными движениями и бегающими голубыми глазами. Эта девушка совсем перестала походить на ту уверенную милую девочку, которую они защищали перед Федерацией. И когда она размахнулась, ударяя рукоятью фазера ему в лицо, Боунс тоже не удивился. Только упал на пол, почти не чувствуя боли за наркотическим дурманом.

— Ну и что ты сделала? Как нам его теперь в транспортер затащить?

— Заткнись, Марла! Вы обещали, что он больше не будет проблемой. И что в результате?

Как ни прискорбно было это признавать, Спок опять оказался прав — миры стремятся к совпадениям. Словно кто-то проводит эксперимент, создавая разную среду при одинаковых компонентах, сводя людей и наблюдая, как же они поведут себя в этот раз. И о том, кто такая рыжая Марла, Боунс был хорошо осведомлен от того же посла Спока. И теперь… понимал, что их снова предают.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cordrasine (Кордразин) - Сильнодействующий препарат на основе кортикостероидов, применяется для реанимации. Передозировка (больше 0,1 мг/кг, или больше 7 мг для пациента весом 70 кг) приводит к резкому повышению АД, психозу, тахикардии и возможному летальному исходу из-за желудочковой фибрилляции  
> *Ambizine (амбизин) - Лекарственное средство, применяемое в ЗФ. Наркотик. Вызывает бессознательное состояние.


	31. Глава 31 "Правила игры"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Марла этой вселенной: https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/1/8/2718406/82991795.jpg

_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you   
And I will replace you   
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you   
It longs to kill you   
Are you willing to die? _

_The coldest blood runs through my veins  
You know my name  
(Chris Cornell — You Know My Name)*_

Иногда только на контрасте понимаешь, как всё обстояло на самом деле. 

Просыпаясь на койке, явно скрученной из пыточного устройства и прикрытой матрасом, полным кагайских жучков, начинаешь с нежностью вспоминать не то что шикарную большую постель на «Тенебрис», но и кушетку в собственной лаборатории. Потирая больную после такой ночевки спину, доктор пришел к выводу, что на хороший кофе рассчитывать явно не приходится. 

И это подтвердилось, когда в аскетичную комнату вошли несколько человек и вытолкали Боунса прочь. Невнятно рыкнув на них, он под конвоем прошел запутанными коридорами, приведшими…

Это были верфи. Закрытые, спрятанные от всего мира огромные верфи. Тысячи огней разлетающейся сварки. Металл, металл повсюду. И воздух, пропитанный им, словно кровью, горчащий на губах и царапающий горло. Сладковатый запах масла и душный — гари. Бьющий по глазам со всех сторон свет. И чувство потерянности, чувство щемящего одиночества и страха, осознания собственной мелочности под натиском скелета могучего, почти живого титана. Боунс помнил то отвращение и почти ненависть, которые испытал на верфях Риверсайда. Но сейчас, пройдя весь путь, научившись драться за одного из таких пугающих космических китов, он не мог не захлебываться трепетом. Слишком много воздуха, слишком много пространства. Слишком много металла.

Отступив на шаг назад, он даже не замечал, как дрожат губы, как до боли сжимаются кулаки и сердце стремится вырваться из этого чужеродного ему процесса рождения новых кораблей. Леонард задыхался от увиденного и едва ли чувствовал тычки в спину и руки, заставляющие его шагать вперед.

— Впечатлены, доктор МакКой?

Голос был ему не знаком. Да и интонации тоже. Но что-то раскаленной иглой прошило позвоночник, не оставляя сомнений. Резко развернувшись, Боунс посмотрел на стоящего рядом мужчину. Орлиный нос, темные глаза, смуглая кожа… так второстепенны, когда есть такой вколачивающий в пол взгляд и аура… аура силы и безнаказанности. Доктор приподнял бровь, пока еще не найдя в себе нужной решимости, чтобы говорить. Иногда он вспоминал, что есть только несколько существ в этом мире, способных заткнуть лишь его взглядом. И Нуньен Сингх был из таких даже в другом воплощении.

Его ударили по ногам, заставляя опуститься на колени.

— Это только начало великой армии. И это честь для человека — стоять у ее истоков.

— Стоять на коленях у истоков — прямой путь подмочить себе не только репутацию, — попытался огрызнуться Боунс, пристально рассматривая сверхчеловека. 

Тот изменил положение головы, не опуская ее, но всё же наблюдая за доктором сверху взглядом, полным интереса исследователя перед новым видом воши. У этого Нуньена темные, неприятные глаза, полные неутоленной ярости и ощущения собственной силы. Глаза, под взглядом которых как под гранитной плитой — ни вздоха, ни движения, ни жизни.

— Не пачкаются лишь те, кто ничего не делает. Ты жив лишь потому, что как никто по локоть в этой красной водице.

— А я-то думал, что жив только потому, что у моего ангела-хранителя кожа белее и кровь гуще.

Сильная рука сжала его за шею, приподнимая над полом.

— И именно поэтому ты здесь, человек. Для него ты нашел, как снять поводок. А теперь посадишь на него мою новую армию.

МакКой неожиданно для себя хрипло и болезненно, так, что царапало горло, рассмеялся:

— А я смотрю амбиции и запросы у вас как всегда на уровне «а гондолы тебе не отполировать?».

И что самое удивительное, даже по роже не получил. Скорее уж Сингх хмыкнул:

— Мне нравятся смелые люди.

— Я в курсе.

Когда его живым и почти невредимым затолкали в какую-то комнату, Боунс нашел первую попавшуюся поверхность как опору и, упираясь в нее руками, низко опустил голову и ссутулил спину. 

Это не его чудовище. Этот монстр — не Хан. Это не он. Не он. Не он!

А раньше МакКой думал, что попасть к Хану было страшно. Страшно — теперь. Когда всем своим существом чувствуешь это кривое зеркало любимого человека. Чувствуешь каждый излом, каждую мысль, всепоглощающее безумие в незнакомых карих глазах. 

Словно выпущенный из клетки кровожадный зверь, да и почему словно, он явно хотел получить то, что ему никогда не давали — власть, поклонение, свободу. Он жаждал реализации своих желаний, своих недюжинных возможностей, смертельным наукам, накопленным за столько лет плена в Терранской Империи. Сингх мог бы подбираться к власти осторожно и медленно, как всегда делал приютивший его Сектор 31, но дикий голод заставлял требовать «здесь и сейчас». Эти строящиеся в ангаре корабли, эта развязанная из-под полы война, похищенная «Атланта» и даже блестящий красно-черный шелк шикарных одежд в индийском стиле, всё лишь подтверждало выводы доктора. Он помнил рассказ Хана о том, как тот захватывал власть, как спешил выйти из тени, как желал признания и свободы своей воли в мировых масштабах. Здесь было что-то подобное, но вызревшее с возрастом, исковерканное, протухшее и прорвавшееся, словно гнойник.

Он желал власти. И не знал пути лучше, чем насилие.

Ему была нужна армия.

Армия сверхов. Разработки Кэрол Маркус дадут ему это. Знания МакКоя — подарят отменный ошейник для будущего воинства. Прекрасно, просто прекрасно.

— Доктор МакКой, если не ошибаюсь? И вас сюда затащили? 

Он поднял голову, промаргиваясь и пытаясь понять, где же оказался. Колбы, разнообразная аппаратура и люди в белом не оставили простора для фантазий. Лаборатория. Очередная. МакКоя уже начало подташнивать от стерильности.

— Профессор Кравчук, — еще не полностью овладев собственным голосом, сказал Боунс, рассматривая невысокого пухлого мужчину, стоящего ближе всех.

— Совершенно верно, голубчик. Мы встречались с вами на конвенции, посвященной патологиям межвидового скрещивания. 

— Да, помню. С одной такой патологией я служу на «Энтерпрайз».

— Значит, и вас сюда затащили, молодой человек. Прискорбненько.

— Сюда? Простите, профессор, я еще до конца не отошел от шока. Вы как здесь очутились?

Ученый пожал плечами и обвел рукой помещение:

— Все по-разному. Кому-то пришло приглашение от лица Звездного Флота, а кого-то просто похитили. Судя по вашему потерянному виду, дорогой доктор, с вами произошло последнее. И не буду уверять, что мы этого не ждали, с вашим-то опытом в подобном.

— Такой опыт лучше засунуть туда же, где уже должен быть медицинский диплом, а так же учебники физики и химии. И забыть о нем. Как о страшном сне. Что у вас тут?

— Вы всё же чертовски молоды и нетерпеливы, доктор МакКой. Если юная леди не против, я покажу вам образцы.

Марла за его спиной презрительно кривит губы, но не возражая идет вместе с ними и двумя охранниками в центр огромной лаборатории. Тут стеной выставлено десять колб-инкубаторов, наполненных розоватым биологическим гелем. И в каждой по зародышу различного возраста. От взгляда их скрывала только плоть плаценты, обвитой кровеносными сосудами, идущими к механическому сердцу где-то в крышках инкубаторов.

Его вывернуло прямо на пол. По счастью к этому времени в желудке осталась только желчь и вода.

— Да, в первый раз это производит впечатление.

— Они…

— Функциональны? Да. Во всяком случае, после последних пришедших к нам данных, были созданы эти трое. Они устойчивы и должны перенести инкубационный период.

— Данные? Это было несколько месяцев назад, судя по величине плода. Кэрол, дрянь! Вот зачем она совалась на Ледяную Станцию XII. Возбудитель ксенополицитемии был лишь бонусом. И Мхшен об этом умолчал, — размышлял он вслух, составляя общую картину. — Вы хотя бы понимаете, что вы делаете?

— К сожалению, да, доктор, — тяжело вздохнул Кравчук. — Более того, разработки, которые позволят создавать их уже взрослыми особями, перешли в финальную фазу. Это седьмая печать. Мы выпускаем армию дьявола.

Обернувшись, МакКой посмотрел на профессора. На всех тех, кто продолжал работать над приближением Апокалипсиса.

— Они же называют своим богом тебя, — снова где-то на пределе презрения, такого густого, что если бы оно капало, то прожигало бы пол, как кислота, процедила рыжая девка. — И это будет правильно, если именно ты вдохнешь жизнь в этих ублюдков. Давай же, Доктор Легендарные Руки, дотронься до них.

Он вспоминает старинную фреску и действительно тянет руку к одной из колб. Проводит пальцами по стеклу, словно может успокоить плод, обреченный на смерть. 

Первым, что делает доктор МакКой, когда его допускают к работе, проверяет генетический код на совпадения. И когда результаты отрицают близкородственные связи между этими эмбрионами и Джимом Кирком (а Кэрол могла выкинуть и такое), наконец выдыхает.

Дальше ему остается только ждать и изображать бурную деятельность.

***

Они сидят за длинным, покрытым белой скатертью столом. От обилия и разнообразия еды на нем у доктора крутит желудок и тошнота подступает к горлу. Он медленно потягивает простую воду из хрустального бокала и рассматривает хозяина этого места. 

В том, что Сингх здесь именно хозяин — нет никаких сомнений. Сверхчеловек стремится показать это каждым своим движением, каждым вздохом. Он слишком долго был вещью. А доктор слишком хорошо его чувствует, чтобы отвести взгляд. 

— Считаешь, что здесь тебя могут отравить, доктор?

— Вы меня похищали явно не для того, чтобы тестировать яды, — приподнимает бровь МакКой. 

Что-то последнее время он всё чаще и чаще вспоминал, каким мерзким ублюдком умеет быть. Слишком тяжело и много. МакКой никогда не причислял себя к лиге героев и вообще хоть сколько-нибудь сильных людей, смело давая бразды правления и тяжелых решений другим, предпочитая ограничиваться медотсеком. Но то, что происходило, требовало у него совсем не блестящих навыков хирурга, а знаний психологии, личностной коммуникации, тактики и стратегии. Ситуация требовала от него думать о том, что обычно Боунс предпочитал чувствовать.

— У меня нет аппетита. Я не могу нормально спать. Просто отвратительный тремор, — продемонстрировал он свою поднятую с бокалом руку. Затем отогнул палец и коснулся своей правой щеки с налитым на всю щеку синяком: — Гематомы практически не рассасываются. И последнее время мне кажется, что два месяца в перспективе, это охренеть как много. 

Рыжеволосая девка, сидящая рядом со сверхчеловеком, презрительно скривилась. Она не слышала ничего, кроме пустой болтовни и признания слабости. А вот смуглый полубог едва заметно сощурился, не разрывая контакта взглядов. Он понимал доктора практически так же хорошо, как его двойник, исследовавший МакКоя вдоль и поперек, добравшийся горячим влажным языком до самого нутра. Они на одной волне, на одном языке философии. 

И это отчего-то завораживало Сингха.

Он убьет его при первой возможности, но пока наслаждается игрой.

— Я начинаю понимать, почему ты до сих пор жив. И почти жалею, что не видел, какой ты по ту сторону.

— Такой же, как все остальные. Такой же, как я здесь.

Он замолчал, проглатывая окончание. И снова рассматривал сверхчеловека, сидящего напротив. На нем снова тяжелые, богато украшенные одежды. На нем снова лицо хищной птицы. И темные, голодные, жадные глаза, смотрящие с таким превосходством. МакКой не хотел бы знать, как дьявольский зной этого мужчины превратился в ледяную страстность его Хана. 

— Я был наслышан об экипаже «Энтерпрайз». И там. И здесь. — Голос сверхчеловека хоть и звучит незнакомо, но по-прежнему обволакивает, укутывает, подобно паутине. Чтобы Сингх затем сожрал. — Доктор на флагмане Империи. Чтобы занять такую должность, надо быть крайне жестоким человеком. 

— Не стал бы называть своего двойника… ту версию себя, доктором. Во всяком случае, не в том понимании, которое вкладываю в это звание. Создавать яды, способные уничтожить целые цивилизации, пытать и калечить людей, и прочее. Это скорее работа палача.

— Ты оскорбляешь высокое звание доктора Империи, сравнивая его с простым убийцей. Но согласен, мне кажется ироничным то, каким стало твоё призвание в этом мире. Ты даешь жизни. И моей армии ты тоже будешь отцом в какой-то степени, — улыбнулся этот монстр, обнажая крепкие зубы и смотря на Леонарда темными полуприкрытыми глазами.

Отчего по спине доктора прошла холодная, липкая волна дрожи, погасившая собой даже тошноту, вдвойне разыгравшуюся после воспоминаний о собственном медблоке, превращенном в кровавую лабораторию.

— Атеизм для вас — это желание убить собственного бога. Что тогда для вас желание убить своего отца?

— Рожденье, доктор МакКой, — Сингх снова посмотрел этим своим опасным взглядом из-под ресниц, прожигающим буквально насквозь. 

И Боунс знал его достаточно, чтобы едва ли не захлебнуться от ужаса. Потому что в данный момент двойник мужчины, желавшего его настолько, что смог победить всю настороженность и «больше никогда» строптивого медика, смотрел с заметным удовольствием от происходящего и самого доктора. Отблеск не похоти, но собственничества. 

— Ты создашь мне еще одного ребенка. Моего сына. Особенного. Сильного, как я. Но с его способностями, — махнул Сингх в сторону Филлипа, сидящего прямо на полу в углу комнаты. Судя по всему, ему к такому положению было не привыкать. — Ты ведь будешь его отцом?

— Нуньен! — в шоке вскрикнула Марла, до этого хмуро наблюдавшая за их диалогом и комкавшая салфетку.

Даже она понимала, что это не простое предложение. Более чем. И Сингх серьезен. Метафоры — это удел доктора МакКоя, а не сверхчеловека.

— Если и разбавлять мой генетический материал, я хочу, чтобы второй родитель был сильным. Слабые не становятся докторами флагмана Империи или Федерации, без разницы. Но что гораздо важнее… Я мог выбрать кого угодно, любую женщину, — махнул он рукой, вполне недвусмысленно указывая на Марлу, метавшую глазами громы и молнии, — но предпочел тебя. И у меня нет причин не доверять себе. Пусть даже другому себе. — Откинувшись на спинку стула, сверхчеловек приподнял бокал, смотря поверх искристо-алого напитка темным взглядом с поволокой. — Кроме того, я его понимаю. Такое упорство и сила духа достойны восхищения. 

«Красная тревога» замигала в голове доктора так ярко, что едва ли не ослепляла, застилая глаза пеленой. 

Выждав какое-то время, и насладившись паникой своего пленника, Сингх усмехнулся:

— Не стоит беспокоиться по этому поводу. В отличие от твоего любовника, я предпочитаю видеть в своей постели женщин. Одну конкретную, — поцеловал он руку МакГайверс, успокаивая эту рыжую кошку.

— Рад за вас… за всех вас. И за себя в особенности. Хоть кто-то будет трахать мне исключительно мозги. Но я вряд ли что-то сделаю с этим, — поднял Боунс вверх скрюченные руки. — Так что мне по-прежнему нужно моё лекарство и Филлип. Верни мне мальчика, если хочешь, чтобы я продолжил работу. Я ведь знаю, что ты не убьешь меня, да и не боюсь смерти. Ею меня не напугаешь. Я с ней дрался, как с диким зверем. Я укачивал ее на своих руках. Смерть мне как дочь. Ты ее видел, ты ее нес. Но ты ее не знаешь, если до сих пор считаешь, будто способен меня напугать подобным образом. Помнишь того парня с «Атланты»? — посмотрел МакКой на Марлу, вспоминая момент, когда впервые увидел эту тонкую девушку с глазами лани и душой Каина. — Я — жизнь. Я — смерть. 

От напряжения, от дикого стука загнанного сердца кровь снова пошла носом, и он рукавом вытер красную влагу, размазывая ее по левой щеке, свободной от гематомы. Вытянутого сине-лилового пятна от рукояти фазерного ружья. Накануне этого ужина… или обеда, МакКой так и не понял, как он уронил поднос с образцами. Стекло брызнуло во все стороны, реагенты и биомасса растеклись по полу, а он сам только и успел, что выругаться на собственные неслушающиеся руки и моральных уродов, не позволяющих создать ему лекарство от болезненной немощи. Один из охранников оказался слишком быстрым, чтобы Боунс вообще понял, что происходит раньше, чем получил прикладом в лицо и несколько ударов в живот. И в который раз признал, что Джим и Хан его разбаловали своим покровительством и вседозволенностью. 

…Сингх появился в лаборатории через несколько часов после инцидента, еще раз подтвердив, что полностью контролирует происходящее на станции. Молча осмотрел лицо злого доктора… так же молча голыми руками воткнул ружье во внутренности провинившегося охранника, четко дав понять, кого тут имеет право карать только он сам. И едва ли не участливо спросил, что доктору МакКою необходимо для продолжения работы. 

Боунс заявил, что не отказался бы от пары фотонных торпед со счетчиком на три секунды, способных разнести это место к чертовой бабушке. Но если вспомнить о скромности и гостеприимстве хозяина «дома», то ограничится ассистентом. Филлипом, и только им. 

После того, как Сингх ушел, Леонард сполз буквально на пол, какое-то время тупо пялясь в одну точку. Если своего Хана он никогда толком и не боялся, то от этого внутри всё в узел вязалось. 

Джо, Джим, Спок, Фил… Хан. Они все рассчитывали на него. И он должен им хоть чем-то помочь. Хотя бы не сдохнуть тут до того, как его вытащат.

— Да, я должен был узнать тебя в нашем мире, — заявил Сингх, с удовольствием рассматривая грязного и неприглядного медика.

А он должен быть сильным.

— Ты бы не сразу меня узнал. Моему капитану однажды не понравилось, как я на него смотрю. Молчаливое неодобрение, знаешь ли, не всем по вкусу. И он выколол тому мне глаз, запретив его восстанавливать. А каким бы кровожадным убийцей доктор МакКой не был в твоем мире, мог и такое провернуть. У меня талантливые руки. Тогда я их снова применил, но уже для того, чтобы убедить мистера Скотта, главу технического отдела, создать маленькую замену. С тех пор прожигать взглядом доктор на «Энтерпрайз» мог весьма не метафорично. 

— К чему этот вдохновенный рассказ? — вновь решила вмешаться Марла, брезгливо морщась.

МакКой еще раз внимательно посмотрел на женщину, которой в этой параллельной вселенной и даже параллельном времени была предназначена встреча с Ханом. С его Ханом или чужим Сингхом, не важно.

— Она не понимает. И не поймет. В твоем мире она тебя тоже предала?

Сингх не ответил, лишь бросил тот же тяжелый и липкий взгляд. Для него история была понятной, даже привлекательной. Подтвердившей, что доктор из его мира понравился бы сверхчеловеку. Безжалостный и умеющий извлекать выгоду из любого положения. Но оставшийся на «Энтерпрайз». Оставшийся живым после противостояния с капитаном Кирком. Оставшийся ему верным. 

Как останется верным своему Хану.

Чтобы там ни задумал Сингх, он никогда не делает ничего только по одной причине. Боунс знает это на своей побитой шкуре. И этот, притаскивая МакКоя сюда, хотел не только заполучить доктора, способного воссоздать «поводок» для сверхов и особый генокод для пророка нового полубога. Сингху нужен был заложник. Пока, единственное что может уничтожить Сектор 31 и самого сверхчеловека, это не Звездный Флот с его прогнившими стропами власти. А преступник, террорист и официально Белоснежка из почти хрустального гроба-криокамеры. И доктора собирались использовать как щит против Хана до тех пор, пока его копия из темной вселенной не поднимет свою армию на ноги. 

— Забирай его, — машет рукой Сингх в царственном жесте. — Но если через три дня ты будешь не готов создать мне сына, отвечать будет он. В отличие от тебя, доктор МакКой, Филлип боится смерти.

Когда их под конвоем вернули в лабораторию, первое, что сделал мальчишка, это крепко обнял Боунса, уткнувшись носом в основание шеи.

— Прости… прости… это мы виноваты… это я виноват, — шептал он.

— Ты не виноват, малыш, — обнял его в ответ доктор, осторожно покачивая в руках. Затем нахмурился. Усмехнулся. Облегченно вздохнул. — Ты не виноват, Ренд. А вот кое-кому я еще устрою райскую жизнь. 

Мальчишка поднял голову, расширенными глазами смотря в лицо МакКою. 

— Док?

Тот лишь улыбнулся, погладив по голове и обстриженной челке.

У него из груди словно вытащили одного из тех паразитов, что встретились им на Максусе-8 год назад. Жуткая тварь, высасывающая силы и травящая организм носителя веществом, загоняющим того в жуткую депрессию. Вот сейчас доктору стало легче дышать с тех самых пор, как он понял, откуда столько доброжелательности и покровительства в этой версии Сингха. 

Да, сверхчеловеку нужен заложник. А еще ему нужен МакКой, как нужны были люди сверхи. Потому что они были его. Хана. Как и Леонард. Это чудовище прекрасно продемонстрировало, когда обнимало на глазах всего мостика «Энтерпрайз». На глазах тех, кто хотел увидеть. Всё равно что на блюде предложил, когда показал свою привязанность, а затем отпустил к Джиму Кирку. Подставил. Предал.

Но если он же отдал ему Ренда… 

— Я его всю коллекцию «Тома и Джерри» заставлю смотреть. И пусть снова трахает кулак, — едва слышно прошипел доктор. И усмехнулся: — Ну хоть у кого-то тут будут руки не из задницы, да? Пошли, у нас куча дел. А мне еще за три дня надо совершить непорочное зачатие для этого дьявола во плоти. Ребенка ему от меня, бля, надо. Решил переплюнуть прецедент Такера*, что ли? 

— Скорее Хана, — вздохнул Ренд. — Представляете, куда этого урода Хан закопает, если узнает? Он на Джо лишний раз вздохнуть боится, а тут… Хотя идея мне нравится. 

— Заткнись, Ренд! Иначе будете смотреть мультики вместе. Я серьезно!

***

— Чехов, ты уверен, что мы вышли из варпа в правильном месте?

— Да, с-сэр! Мы с мистером Скоттом просчитали траекторию перемещения и… Да, с-сэр.

— Отлично. Как здесь обстановка, Спок? — обернулся капитан к своему старшему помощнику.

— Мы находимся в тени планеты класса Y, в Звездном Флоте их еще называют «Планетами Дьяволами». Сейчас мистер Сулу выровняет курс и судно окажется в месте, где не будет действовать связь и возможность транспортации, но так же и сведена к одной целой девяносто восьми сотым процента вероятность нашего обнаружения радарами. По моим расчетам, эту орбиту мы можем безопасно соблюдать не более шестнадцати часов. В дальнейшем естественная радиация планеты станет крайне опасна для корабля.

— Должны успеть. Просто найдем Боунса и домой, да?

Кирк ободряюще улыбнулся и подмигнул своему уставшему от гонки экипажу. С тех пор, как Боунс подал в отставку, с «Энтерпрайз» и ее бравым экипажем происходит черти что, и все это признают. И это совсем иное черти что, нежели обычно! 

— Капитан! — резко повернулась Ухура. По ее встревоженному лицу было заметно, что произошло что-то удивительное. — Нас вызывают на связь.

— Но здесь же не должен проходить сигнал, разве нет?

— Да, но… Нас вызывают на коротких волнах.

— Давайте узнаем, кто там такой настойчивый. Включайте, Ухура. Говорит капитан ЮСС «Энтерпрайз» Джеймс Кирк.

— Капитан Кирк, похоже, вы потеряли кое-что моё.

Джим понимал, будь здесь Боунс, он бы не смог смолчать и тихо, только для своих, сказал, что если Хан о своей совести, то у него её никогда и не было. Но доктор со всем своим сарказмом пропал с борта «Энтерпрайз», как Призрак, так что пришлось обходиться без психологической помощи.

— Не твоё, и никогда твоим не было. И то, что ты уже в курсе, Хан, совершенно не удивляет. Почему бы это?

— Потому что ты влезаешь в ловушку, задуманную другим мной. 

— Расскажи мне то, чего я не знаю. 

— Капитан, к нам приближается неизвестный корабль, — поднял голову от приборов Сулу.

— Приготовь стыковочный шлюз, Кирк. В моём прошлом бы сказали, что это не телефонный разговор.

Дождавшись, когда Ухура окончит сеанс связи, Джим подскочил с кресла:

— Мистер Сулу, на вас управление. Если пока мы ведем переговоры, что-то случится, уходите в варп и отправляйтесь на ближайшую Звездную Станцию. Я не знаю, что задумал Хан, но доверять ему мы не можем. И вызовите Скотти в переговорную.

— Есть, капитан, — сухим голосом заявил чуть бледный рулевой.

— Снова «Враг моего врага», сэр? — приподнял бровь Спок, сопровождая Кирка к стыковочному люку.

— Хан прав, мы лезем в хорошо подготовленную ловушку. Согласись, нам слишком легко удалось просчитать, куда именно забрали Боунса. И я не буду отвергать помощь только из-за своей гордыни и ревности. А в этом случае помощь нам нужнее. Ему — тоже. Часть про друзей опустим, но принцип-то остается тот же, — поиграл бровями капитан Кирк, готовый нырнуть в бассейн с акулой. Одной гигантской, чрезвычайно зубастой и опасной акулой.

Через два часа мнение об акуле он изменил. У Джима было ощущение, что его затащили на самое дно Непсуса-9, прямо в объятья разумного и крайне кровожадного спрута. Во всяком случае, он уже боялся открывать рот, чтобы на каждое его слово не нашлось аргумента хотя бы в виде непробиваемого выражения вытянутого лица Хана, обозначающего что-то типа «почему я разговариваю с питекантропами». И в то же время Кирк был почти заворожен возможностью попрактиковаться в хитрости и велеречии, пытаясь договориться с тем, кого хотелось постучать головой о переборку и выкинуть за борт.

Так что в итоге оба капитана оказались вполне довольны друг другом, переговорами и предстоящей возможностью спустить пар на кого-то третьего.

— У меня есть еще одно условие, — Кирк окинул своего оппонента и временного союзника острым взглядом, слишком взрослым для этих ярких голубых глаз. — Я иду с вами. Глупо скрывать, что мы тебе совершенно не доверяем, так что и безопасность доктора и своего ребенка я хочу проконтролировать сам.

Хан не моргая впился в него взглядом. Выжидающе. 

— Капитан, с учетом предстоящих маневров, — словно не замечая состязания взглядов, вмешался Спок, — успешность задуманного прогнозируется мной на восемьдесят семь и девять сотых процента, если вы будете на борту и окажетесь готовы применить то, что сами называете «предчувствием». И это на десять и двадцать восемь сотых процента больше, чем при вашем отсутствии. 

— Только не говори, что ты снова решил сделать всё сам. В этот раз Боунс не сможет пожелать тебе такой нелогичной удачи, понимаешь?

— Именно поэтому я и выдвигаю свою кандидатуру. Мы не знаем, в каком сейчас состоянии доктор МакКой и сможет ли он выполнять свои прямые функции, если вы или кто-то из членов экипажа пострадает.

— Слышится не очень оптимистично, Спок, — вздохнул Джим, переводя взгляд на Хана. — Он идет с вами. И это точно не обсуждается, Хан. Я знаю, где в этом всём мои ошибки. Но ты втянул в свои планы МакКоя. Своими руками отдал единственного… 

Единственного, кто тебе дорог, хотелось сказать Джиму. Единственного, кто может сломать тебя, хотелось ударить ему. Единственного, для кого была дорога каждая жизнь, даже твоя, хотелось обвинять. Единственного, кто смог тебя полюбить, почти невозможно даже прошептать.

Но Джим молчит, яростно блестя глазами и сжимая кулаки.

Хану эти слова и не нужны.

— Именно поэтому. Именно поэтому я уверен, что другой я не причинит Леонарду существенного вреда. Сингху слишком интересно, почему именно этот человек. Почему этот мужчина. И что в нем самом сделало такой выбор. Отличаемся мы в этом или нет. И поняв, захочет получить себе. Полностью. Так же, как Леонард принадлежит мне. Сингх хочет себе мою жизнь. Хочет доказать, что это именно он — лучший. Но у него ничего не выйдет. 

— Почему?

Хан лишь сощурил глаза, ожидая, когда Кирк поймет сам. А вот растерянно смотрящий на них мальчишка поджал губы:

— Потому что у Сингха нет… нас?

— Нас, Филлип, — согласно кивнул бритоголовый здоровяк, сопровождавший Хана на «Энтерпрайз».

Его можно было бы принять за охрану, если не знать, что Хану она не нужна. И Кирк со Споком какое-то время недоумевали, пока здоровяк не начал говорить, вплетаясь в созданный план третьей нитью.

— У Сингха нечего дать доктору. Мы здесь не потому, что так захотел Хан. Не только потому, — усмехнулся этот мужчина. — Мы здесь, потому что хотим вернуть эту занозу в заднице. Наш Хан умеет мотивировать. И себя, и вас, и нас.

— Почему я не удивлен. Всего лишь продуманный план, Хан?

— Капитан, — едва ли не прошептал сверхчеловек, смотря прямо в глаза Кирка, — ты положил ему начало. Ты потребовал у меня вернуть доктора. Сингх спрятался за Сектором 31, ход действенный и в его привычке. Единственный способ найти его и устранить — дать того, кого он так хотел. Доктора и провидца. Знай Сингх, что Филлип Ренд по-прежнему со мной, он вряд ли поверил, что я купился на его ловушку в истории с клингонами. «Тенебрис» сейчас так далеко, как только можно, идет по его ложному следу. И меня здесь он не ждет. И это единственный шанс, — едва ли не по слогам выговорил это слово сверхчеловек. Медленно выдохнул из полуоткрытого рта, словно нанес укол: — Рискнуть всем, зная, что всё ты и спасешь. Разве это не твой принцип действий?**

Медленно выдохнув, Кирк с трудом признался себе, что это именно Хан, а не его двойник четко срежиссировал происходящее сейчас. Очевидно, выбрав правильную мотивацию не только для энтерпрайзовцев, которые необходимы ему взамен собственной «Тенебрис», отвлекающей сейчас внимание где-то очень далеко, но и себя загнав до пены у рта. Сверхчеловек явно не скрывал своё отношение к их доктору, и что-то в секундных прищурах миндалевидных глаз, когда он слышал имя МакКоя, пугало и убеждало Джима больше, чем показная демонстрация. 

— Всё, что я сейчас делаю, ради моего ребенка и Боунса. Мне потребовался год, чтобы он перестал рычать на каждую мою попытку общаться с ним не только на уровне гипошприца и моей шеи. Еще год, чтобы он согласился оставить планету, которая уже ничего не могла ему дать. Мне потребовалось навязать ему четыреста человек, чтобы МакКой перестал считать себя ненужным и сломанным. Чтобы срастить эти кости. И если ты сломаешь хоть одну, пожалеешь, что проснулся. Леонард не просто доктор, он высокоморальное разбитое зеркало. И я боюсь думать, что видит в нем твой двойник.

— После такой речи мне стоит поблагодарить тебя, Кирк? За то, что ты… собрал его для меня. Но не я, а ты пытаешься сейчас сломать его снова. Скажи мне, что это не так? И ты просто принял Леонарда таким, каким он стал со мной, — чуть подался вперед Хан, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Джима. — Сильным. Не нуждающимся в тебе так остро. Ты ведь сможешь пережить, если еще один член твоей семьи тебя оставит.

— Ради тебя, Хан? Тебя? Никогда.

Они уставились друг на друга ровно в том градусе напряжения, когда еще немного, и заискрит, но всё же недостаточно, чтобы причинить серьезный вред. 

— Господа, я могу напомнить, что сейчас не время для выяснения приоритетов доктора МакКоя.

— Да ладно тебе, Спок. Можно подумать, ты сам от ревности не бесишься, — капитан Кирк бросил на него насмешливый взгляд, один из тех, что кто-то трактовал слишком вольно. — Все знают, что если бы ты не трясся так над Боунсом, то никогда бы так активно не прикрывал его задницу и тем более не скрыл бы от нас личность Филлипа.

Кирк перевел взгляд на рыженького паренька, активно пытающегося прикинуться мебелью и спрятаться за Хана. И прекрасно помнил, каким коршуном восставал Боунс над таким же, защищая от всех, кто пытался поддеть сверхчеловека, осторожно подталкивая к тем, кому мальчишка оказывался интересен. Ухура его вон клингонскому учила, Ренд оказался очень способным в языках.

— По заверениям самого доктора в подобных условиях двойников из разных миров нельзя назвать одной личностью. И после практики мелдинга с Филлипом Рендом, я могу это подтвердить.

— Господи, Спок! — Джим Кирк протянул руки вперед, изо всех сил изображая, как бы хотел придушить собственного старшего помощника. Тот отреагировал привычно — приподнял бровь. — А-а-а, это просто… Вы двое понимаете, что Боунс возьмет десертную ложку и выест вам мозг за вот это всё? И я не знаю, радоваться мне, что в этот раз я ни при чем, или приходить в негодование.

— Могу предположить, капитан, что в данном случае ваше неведение не послужит для доктора оправданием. СМО нашего судна никогда не пренебрегал профилактикой.

Джим не чувствовал себя так уверенно, как хотелось бы. Присутствие Хана давило если не воспоминаниями, то ответственностью. Перед своим экипажем. Перед Споком и Боунсом. Всегда перед ними. Для него собственная смерть была скорей искуплением за совершенную ошибку и самонадеянность, но стократ тяжелее было видеть страх и пережитую тоску в глазах друзей. И он не мог обвинять в этом кого-то, кроме себя самого. Глупо обвинять волны, если ты вывел свой корабль в шторм. Глупо обвинять Хана в том, что он… сверхчеловек и продуманная злобная мразь. В свете последних событий мириться с этим, скорее всего, МакКою.

***

— Орал я на него тогда знатно, — рассказывал МакКой, почти не отвлекаясь от тестирования очередного образца. 

Несколько человек меж тем застыли возле его стола, остальным же приходилось слушать байки звездофлотца, не отрываясь от работы. Именно поэтому Боунс говорил громко и от усталости заметно растягивал слова и проглатывал буквы в своём знаменитом, как он считал, южном акценте. И только поэтому. Возможно. И вовсе не учитывал то, как успокаивающе действует его голос на окружающих, как незаметно поддерживает уставших и морально вымотанных ученых.

С того момента, как шумный, требовательный и заметно привилегированный доктор появился в лаборатории, что-то непередаваемым образом изменилось. Здесь стали чаще разговаривать, а уж заткнуть самого МакКоя получалось только физически. А на такое отваживаются только какие-то важные лица из Сектора 31, которые регулярно заглядывают сюда, или сам «Владыка». Да и тот лишь однажды защемил нерв где-то на пояснице Леонарда, так что тот еще три часа потирал свою больную спину. Что только подтвердило, что руки и голова этого ученого важнее его абсолютного подчинения.

— А этот гоблин зеленокровый спокойно так говорит: «И что, по-вашему, доктор, я должен был сделать», — продолжал болтать МакКой. — Ну я ему — да хоть по голове ударить, глядишь, может, мозги бы на место встали. Спок мне, конечно, тут же прочитал лекцию про нападение на старших по званию, субординацию и прочую чушь. Он — мне, представляете? Как капитана на консоли… мгм… Ну я и предложил, чтобы в следующий раз сразу звал меня, сам двину. Не проходит и двух недель, вызывают меня на мостик, где старпом демонстрирует мне Кирка, снова в какую-то авантюру ввязывающегося. И ни одной бровью своей неэмоциональной не улыбается типа, падла ехидная. Чтобы не быть голословным, пришлось дать Джиму подзатыльник. Честное слово, я прямо по бесстыжим голубым глазищам видел, как у него в голове составлялся рапорт, а-ля «коммандер натравил на капитана главу медслужбы, и тот отвесил старшему по званию люлей». И такая тоска сразу во взгляде! Потому что с таким рапортом только адмиралов смешить. Пайк может быть и принял всё за шутку, но остальные…

— Адмирал Пайк был хорошим мужиком, оценил бы шутку.

— Может быть, и премию нам какую выбил. За воспитание самонадеянных капитанов.

— Адмирала Пайка убил твой любовник, — вмешалась Марла, которая последние дни вообще не отходила от доктора, словно ожидая от него подлянки. Есть нюх у девки. Не зря ее Сектор 31 к Сингху приставил.

Боунс кинул на нее взгляд и приподнял бровь.

— А еще скинул на Сан-Франциско «Возмездие», взорвал луну Кроноса и убил моего Джима. Я в курсе. А что твой любовник сделал? Давай не будем строить из себя адмиральских жен и меряться членами наших Сингхов. Мы оба знаем, кто в итоге выиграет. Хотя бы из-за того, что у нас их на один больше, — дернул он себя за пояс брюк, не отрывая взгляда от своих разработок. — Но ведь проблема не в этом, да, Марла? А в том, что Сингх знает и об общности миров… и о том, что ты рано или поздно его предашь. Снова…

Когда взбешенная фурия наконец свалила подальше, он устало потер шею сзади. Боунс считал себя слишком старым и простым для всех этих танцев на ножах. 

— Зачем ты ее дразнишь? — удивился кто-то из ученых.

— Если я могу испортить настроение человеку, от которого мне противно, то почему бы и нет?

Сидящий рядом Ренд чуть заметно дернул уголком губ. Кто-кто, а уж этот прохвост совершенно не обманывался действиями доктора. Пусть он и выглядел тощим после восстановления от ран, едва ли не тоньше своего близнеца, с его же ломкими дерганными движениями и вечно испуганными влажными глазами, это всё же был Ренд с его актерским мастерством и хваткой мелкой рыжей таксы. И они оба знали, что в любой ситуации главное оружие доктора — его руки и дерзкий рот, умеющий на каком-то интуитивном уровне добираться до чувств окружающих его людей. 

Но так же оба, и Боунс, и Ренд, молчали про отзеркаленную с этой девицы ревность. И если сама мисс Марла ревностно относилась к той власти, что он имел над сверхчеловеком в обоих обличиях, то Леонард не мог отделаться от мысли, что такая податливая, но в то же время холодная и циничная женщина была бы лучшей парой для сверхзлодея, нежели излишне гуманный доктор, не умеющий вовремя затыкаться и подстраиваться под обстоятельства. Уверенный в чувствах, своих и Хана — невозможно так играть, да и незачем, — МакКой всё равно продолжает во всем искать подвох, то слабое место, где он уже напортачил. Потому что по-другому не умеет.

— Каждый выбирает по себе, — кривовато ухмыляется Ренд и тут же прячет глаза от взгляда мимо проходящего охранника. 

Пол под их ногами вдруг вздрогнул. Один раз, другой. Где-то высоко над головой послышался гул и скрежет железа. Посмотрев на потолок, приоткрыв рот, доктор озадачился:

— Кажется, по нам стреляют.

— Я на это просто-таки надеюсь! — фыркнул Ренд, скидывая с себя маску забитого мальчишки. В одно мгновение тот даже в плечах стал шире и выше на пядь. Хирургически измененное лицо потеряло мягкость, и стало понятно, почему юному сверху вообще когда-то его меняли: естественная внешность с таким оскалом выглядела вдвойне угрожающей. — Кто бы знал, как мне надоело притворяться ромашкой! У Фила просто железные нервы должны быть. Не ржите, доктор! Меня даже охранники пытаются покормить. Задолбало!

— Может, они просто надеются, что вот в подобной ситуации ты вспомнишь их доброту, — оглядываясь и осторожно заправляя несколько гипо мощным седативным.

— Пусть не раскатывают губу! — вредно-вредно ухмыльнулся Ренд и попытался сдуть отсутствующую челку. Если не считать возвращения естественной физиономии, именно прическа ударила по самомнению парня больше всего. — Они встали не на ту сторону.

— А что, у Хана есть печеньки?

— Док, как же я по тебе такому скучал!

Достав из разных коробок, раскиданных вокруг их рабочего места, какие-то странные детали, Ренд быстро собрал фазер.

— Не время было… Да и Сингх не дракон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Чарльз "Трип" Такер III - удостоился весьма "почетной" роли первого беременного мужчины-землянина. Вообще, забавная там вышла история. Надеюсь, сам Боунс не раз рассказывал ее Джиму, чтобы предостеречь от незащищенных связей с инопланетянами. Хотя вряд ли помогло, что уж тут.
> 
> **"Рискнуть всем, зная, что всё ты и спасешь" - дословно слова Боунса про действия Кирка из 14 главы. 
> 
> *** Да-да, Сингх из миррора у нас вполне такой... в оригинале http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080316184441/startrek/images/1/12/Khan_Noonien_Singh.jpg
> 
> *Вооружайся, ведь тебе никто не поможет  
> Твои ставки окажутся неправильными,  
> И я займу твое место.  
> Тебе так нужна победа, но вряд ли ты победишь -   
> Эта мысль убивает тебя,  
> Хочешь ли ты умереть?
> 
> В моих жилах течет ледяная кровь,  
> Ты знаешь, кто я...


	32. Глава 32 "Где тошно от огня чертям"

_Под чёрной майкой играет кровь,  
И мы готовы побеждать.  
Так дай нам дело — без лишних слов  
Отправь подальше воевать!_

_Войну придумай,  
Придумай нам врага,  
И смерть, что рыщет в трёх шагах!  
(Ария — Машина смерти)_

Он всегда был уверен, что абсолютно готовым быть невозможно. Девять месяцев Леонард МакКой приучал себя к будущему отцовству, но когда медсестра вложила в его руки завернутую в пеленки Джо, мир словно перешел в иное качество, миром стала вот эта маленькая, кричащая на него девочка. Он подготовил всю процедуру, но когда собственными руками отключил систему жизнеобеспечения своему отцу, сил осталось только беспомощно сползти на пол, а потом пойти и надраться так, чтобы забыть собственную фамилию. И до последнего надеялся, что Джойслин не окажется последней сукой, от одной мысли о браке с которой ему блевать хочется, и не отберет права на дочь, а в итоге оказывается полупьяным в одном шаттле с Кирком. Боунс, тогда уже Боунс, всем своим врачебным умом и нюхом знает, что смерть — стервозней его бывшей, и никто не вечен, особенно такие самонадеянные лихие мальчишки, но совершенно не готов увидеть его в мешке для трупов, тут же начиная творить такие глупости, за которые сейчас и расплачивается.

И когда базу Сингха начинают нехило так бомбить, а Ренд — готовиться к серьезной заварушке, доктор МакКой вдруг оказывается растерянным.

Колба выпала из рук и покатилась прямо под ноги одного из охранников, спешащих загнать ученых в клетку. Ренд вырубил его с одного удара. А затем аккуратно поставил на стол маленькую ампулу со знакомой пометкой. Сделанной рукой Боунса, точно так же, как и само лекарство.

— Даже не спрашивай, где я её хранил, док.

— Ты таскал их с собой всё время, пока мы на «Энтерпрайз» были? А заливал-то тогда в медблоке, — усмехнулся МакКой, готовя для себя гипо с чудо-смесью, сажающей ксенополицитемию на цепь.

— Хан, должно быть, чертовски в тебя верит, если отпустил к этому маньяку. Особенно учитывая, как этого Сингха от тебя выворачивает, — знакомым взглядом из-под отсутствующей челки глянул этот болтун, выдающий сто слов в секунду. — Если бы я знал, что болезнь так прогрессирует, и без лекарства ты настолько беспомощный, никогда бы на это всё не согласился. 

Не поднимая головы, Боунс кинул на мальчишку взгляд, а тот тут же расплылся в понимающей и бесподобно хитрой улыбке.

— Хей, док, ты что-то задумал? 

— Никогда, слышишь меня, никогда не связывайся с химиками. Или докторами общей практики. Если ты дашь мне немного времени, я смешаю одну штуку, а потом подыграем тем, кто там, — ткнул он пальцем в потолок, откуда всё еще слышался гул взрывов.

Организовать перепуганных ученых было не более легким делом, чем согнать стадо баранов. Без выведенных из строя охранников они словно пастухов потеряли. И сами — потерялись, давно уже сломленные и уставшие от страха. Пришлось встряхивать, едва ли не на пальцах объясняя, что это их последний шанс выйти отсюда живыми. И пока нестройный, но вдруг изошедший энтузиазмом коллектив начал выполнять задумку доктора МакКоя, сам он зарылся в компьютерные файлы.

— Вы уверены, что те, кто там — нам помогут? — дергает его за рукав кто-то из биологов. — И нам не надо… спрятаться?

— Когда имеешь дело с любым из Сингхов, нет более безопасного места, чем рядом с его доктором, — хитро улыбается Ренд, копаясь в падде, подключенном прямо к проводам, выдранным голыми руками из стены. — Они же ни разу по этому корпусу не попали, значит, их правильно координируют. Наш малыш в таком деле куда более продвинут, чем в гаданиях на будущее. А еще он лучше понимает в электронике. Но тут паршивый софт. Док, я подготовил базу к твоей задумке. Как только закончите, мы запустим газ в вентиляцию, и я прогоню его по базе. Ты уверен, что нашим он будет безвреден?

— Легкие сверхов с ним справятся. Некоторые инопланетяне — тоже. Но для землян и большинства гуманоидов несколько часов сна и легкая интоксикация гарантированы.

— Какое коварство.

— Как-нибудь потом я расскажу тебе, откуда взял эту идею. И ты оценишь иронию.

Посмотрев на свои вновь подвижные кисти, Боунс вздохнул — остается надеяться, что всё остальное не подведет. Что у этой гребанной вселенной остались еще сюрпризы для него.

Засунув в карман небольшой накопитель, выдранный им прямо из аппаратуры, он молча направился в центр лаборатории. Ученые, все эти гениальные умы науки, все эти запертые и перепуганные рабы формул и логики, все эти творцы и боги замерли, словно волки, почувствовавшие кровь. Вот только в их глазах страх. В их глазах паника и осознание. В их глазах отсветы той древней борьбы собственнического огня создателей и ветра разумности, цивилизованности, гуманизма… тамтамы страха перед своим детищем. 

Всё то время, пока пальцы МакКоя касаются клавиш компьютера управления и изменяют препараты на приборах подачи, они молчат. Только где-то справа всхлипывает доктор Летиция Ирвинг, блестящий ксенобиолог с кучей публикаций и премий. 

— Никто не хочет это сделать за меня? — не выдерживает Боунс. — Месть сладка и всё такое? Почему всё дерьмо должен как всегда разгребать бедный и больной доктор? Это вот… эту мерзость вы создали, а убивать приходится мне. Массовые аборты, мать их. Только выскабливать этих вот зародышей вам из себя придется. Всех тут в Академии пугали записями абортов двадцатого века? Поздравляю, это вы сейчас лежите на тех столах с раздвинутыми ногами. И будет лучше, если вместе с вашим потомством из вас выдерут и память. Потому что генная модификация в Федерации карается смертью.

Одна кнопка, чтобы почувствовать себя чудовищем и убийцей. На его глазах гибли цивилизации, люди, инопланетяне. На его руках столько чужой крови, что можно возомнить себя потомком Эржебет Батори или Влада Цепеша. Но пальцы едва заметно дрожат, что непозволительно хорошему хирургу.

И он нажимает на светящуюся на экране кнопку.

Ничего не происходит. Секунду. Другую. Потом начинают мигать предупредительные огни, а показатели на диаграммах падают. Колбы с обреченными на нерождение детьми продолжают подсвечиваться красным. Ничего не происходит… они просто умирают.

***

— Коммандер, — с той же неприязненной интонацией, что зовет и Кирка, протянул сверхчеловек, — надеюсь, вы понимаете, что мои люди лишены таких пороков, как неумение рассчитывать риск и действовать необдуманно. Наш инстинкт самосохранения подавляется только в крайних случаях. 

— Как в случае Филиппа Ренда. Самозащита. Это более чем логично с условиями вашего создания, — спокойно ответил не знающий такта и страха вулканец.

— Более чем, — неприятно растянул губы Хан, немного склоняя голову к плечу. — Сопутствующий урон для нас так же… логичен.

Весь вес этого заявления Спок осознал, только когда им удалось проникнуть на базу, расположенную на одной из пустынных планет. Когда увидел, с какой равнодушной жестокостью, так рационально и логично, сминают жизни эти существа. Существа, потому что назвать сверхов людьми вулканец не мог, хоть и знал, что земляне как раз вот такие вот, беспощадные и безжалостные. Не убивающие, просто убирающие со своего пути препятствия, даже если это чья-то жизнь.

И это понимание в нем очень сложно вязалось с их шумным СМО. И тем, как доктор и сверхи отстаивали друг друга. По мнению самого Спока, логика этих взаимоотношений была слишком сложной для его юного разума и требовала размышлений и долгой медитации для познания. Для разъяснения себе, почему же коммандеру они кажутся настолько правильными, что он сам помогает Хану и его сверхлюдям.

Но это следует отложить на другое время. Сейчас же Спок сжимал странное фазерное оружие, весьма напоминающее древние индийские клинки, называемые катар, с рукоятью внутри ствола и защитными щитками до локтя. Сами сверхи управлялись с ними довольно ловко, удерживая громоздкий автомат одной рукой, другой свободно действуя или иным оружием, или вовсе метательными пластинами, как тот темнокожий мужчина с доброй сотней косичек.

— Ренд собирается заблокировать внутренние помещения ангаров, — громко докладывал еще один сверх с коммуникационным наушником. — В остальных помещениях остаются не менее двухсот человек военных. И гражданские, Хан. Ученые. Малыш и доктор сейчас с ними. Хм, они собираются пустить по воздуховоду какой-то газ. 

— Боунсу спокойно не сидится, — прорычал тот самый бритый мужчина, что пришел на «Энтерпрайз» вместе с Ханом, а сейчас прикрывал быстро перемещающуюся группу.

— Он у нас неправильная принцесса! — со смехом отозвался другой сверх, перекатываясь по полу.

— Пусть остаются на месте. Лау, на тебе отключение блокировки транспортера. Тар, бери вулканца и найдите Маркус. Все остальные зачищают базу. И пусть Ренд очистит мне проход в пункт управления.

Мужчина с косичками оглянулся и посмотрел на Спока, а затем кивнул в один из проходов. Спок же еще раз бросил взгляд на сосредоточенного Хана, явно не привыкшего к обсуждению собственных приказов, и последовал за Таром.

Сверхлюдей не волнует сопутствующий ущерб. Они здесь для того, чтобы вытащить доктора МакКоя, разнести одну из баз Секции 31 и уничтожить двойника своего Хана. Жизнь мисс Маркус и ребенка Джима Кирка — лишь плата за использование «Энтерпрайз» в качестве отвлекающего маневра.

***

Небольшая, выжженная солнцем и темным соседом планетка, с тонкой атмосферой и глубоко-залегшей под поверхностью водой. Таких тысячи по всей вселенной. Но на той, над которой зависала сейчас «Энтерпрайз», всего лишь располагалась одна из баз Секции 31, на которой некто по именем Нуньен Сингх строил свой флот и растил свою армию. Но самое главное — он посмел поднять руку на того, кого и экипаж флагмана Федерации, и сверхлюди из далекого прошлого Земли считали своим. 

И именно поэтому капитан Кирк с азартом смотрел, как фазеры его судна разносят наземные строения.

— Они пытаются поднять в воздух свои корабли, капитан, — заметил Сулу. 

— Приготовьте передние фазеры. Огонь по моей команде.

— Нет! — голос прозвучал слишком уверенно и властно для того, кого они знали как Филиппа Ренда. 

Мальчишка стоял у стеклянной панели с выведенной на ней предварительной схемой базы. Как-то странно вывернув голову, он вообще казался неживым и крайне нечеловеком. Хан оставил двойника того Филиппа, к которому они уже успели привыкнуть, заявив, будто он может пригодиться им. Капитан Кирк был не склонен доверять всем словам сверхчеловека, но Боунс уже рассказывал о способностях этого хрупкого паренька. 

— Под площадкой с истребителями находятся лаборатории. Доктор где-то там. — Филипп слепо повел рукой над панелью. Затем ткнул пальцем. — Здесь. С ним мой двойник.

— По остальной базе мы можем бить? — приподнял брови Кирк.

— Да. Хан здесь. Сингх выживет до встречи с ним, — всё таким же пустым взглядом смотрел мальчишка.

— Тогда будем сбивать эти птички в воздухе. Ухура, свяжись с посудиной Хана, надо скоординировать действия. Никто не должен уйти. Вы слышали, господа. И разнесите эту чертову базу. 

«Энтерпрайз» развернулась, открывая фазерный огонь по ангарам, достаточно большим, чтобы не ошибаться в их предназначении. Все они видели «Возмездие», да и «Тенебрис» тоже, чтобы не сомневаться в любимых размерах звездолетов сверхлюдей.

Небольшое, едва ли не разваливающееся судно, на котором прилетели сверхи, в бою оказалось довольно крепким, спасаясь не только каким-то совершенно неизвестным звездофлотцам оружием, но и потрясающим пилотированием и тактикой. «Дармонд» с легкостью уходил от атак истребителей, прикрывая более тяжелую в управлении, но и более мощную «Энтерпрайз», которая планомерно разносила верфи и наземное оружие, которыми пытались сбить корабли.

Оба судна были всего лишь отвлекающим маневром. Главное — те, кто уже находился внутри базы. 

— От станции стартовало еще одно судно, капитан, — доложили Джиму. — Не похоже на штурмовик. Уничтожить? 

— Подождите. Выведите на экран. Если кто-то пытается сбежать, значит, это кто-то достаточно важный.

Кирк скосил глаза на Филиппа. Тот лишь на несколько секунд замешкался… а затем растянул губы в какой-то весьма не шедшей ему ухмылке.

— МакГайверс, — произнесено было с такой ненавистью, что порождает только выжженный страх. Запрокинув голову, он смотрел на экран, и его глаза больше не казались невидящими, скорее живыми и задумчивыми.

— Агента Секции 31 надо уничтожить. У нее могут быть сведения для них. В прошлый раз мы не смогли полностью с ними разобраться, и вот результат, — напряженно выдохнул Джим, сжимая подлокотники своего кресла.

Филипп глубоко вздохнул, дернул головой, словно избавляясь от ненужных мыслей. И уже прямо посмотрел на Кирка.

— С ней ваша женщина. Марла не из тех, кто, сбегая, не прихватит с собой что-то ценное. 

— Должно быть, серьезно она тебе насолила, — хмыкнул Кирк. — Свяжитесь с «Дармондом». Пусть прикроет нас, пока мы возьмем этих красавиц на тяговый луч. Их двигатели долго не продержатся. Наши тоже, но у нас есть Скотти!

Сверх передернул плечами, снова погружаясь в свой легкий транс. Лишь только едва заметная улыбка в уголках губ показывала, насколько легче ему стало от собственного решения.

Величественная «Энтерпрайз» изменила курс. 

У каждого сегодня будет время на свою битву.

***

— Доктор, тебе досталось место в первых рядах, — в знакомой, издевательско-надменной манере заявил Сингх, обводя властной дланью, иначе и не скажешь, огромное окно во всю стену. — Оно твоё по праву.

Сверхчеловек кинул на стоящего на коленях врача взгляд темных глаз, в которых было если не признание, то доля уважения. Сингху всегда нравились храбрые, а доктор, хоть и молчал, не решаясь огрызаться ни на то, как его сюда притащили, ни на то, как поставили на колени напротив единственных дверей, но упрямый разворот широких плеч, непокорность в низко, но несломленно опущенной голове, говорили с тем же красноречием, как и он сам.

— Предпочитаю места для поцелуев и поближе к аварийному выходу, — заметил Боунс, сжимая и разжимая кулаки и пытаясь вернуть скованным рукам чувствительность.

Сингх не ответил, продолжая смотреть за тем, как гибнет то, что он так долго строил. То, во что верил, снова продавая себя в рабство, играя, позволяя этим идиотам из Секции 31 иллюзию своего подчинения. 

Не для того он пришел в этот мир.

За обзорным стеклом центра управления станцией взрывались остовы космических гигантов, кораблей, созданий военного гения, прекрасных птиц, которые должны были положить к его ногам эту вселенную. Сделать все эти звезды — монетками в руках сверхсоздания, венца эволюции. 

— Вдохновляющее зрелище, не правда ли? — гордо запрокидывая голову и смотря из-под тяжелых век, заявил он. — Погибнут они, но идея, сама суть останется навсегда. Семя! Космическое семя, которое я смогу посадить в новую почву, учтя все прошлые ошибки. Знаешь, почему мы выжили, почему нас остались сотни, а ваших сверхлюдей вырезали, как каких-то питекантропов, проигнорировав требования эволюции? Потому что тот, кого вы зовёте Ханом, допустил ошибку. И не учел ее. Потому что он оказался слабым. Посмотри на себя, МакКой. Он даже тебя уберечь не смог, несмотря на все свои… чувства, — выплюнул это слово Сингх, будто оно было ругательством. Будто сама мысль о подобном вызывала у него отвращение.

— Слабости… — с не меньшим презрением выплюнул Хан, войдя в комнату, заставленную оборудованием и панелями, на которых всё еще мерцали схемы гибнущих кораблей. — Вот поэтому я хоть недолго, но был владыкой Земли, а ты всего лишь диванная шавка. Поэтому даже твой собственный народ, те люди, готовые умирать за меня, вышвырнули тебя из собственного мира. Как недостойного даже его. Ты так и не смог различить слабость и силу. И поэтому проиграешь в этот раз. Поэтому так и не смог распознать, что всё это время держал здесь не мою… слабость. Видишь всё это? Это всё он. Для него, ради него. Мои люди, флагман Федерации. Они пришли за ним. Я спрятал собственное преимущество у тебя в кармане, а ты этого так и не понял.

МакКой глубоко и медленно вздохнул. Он прекрасно знал, что Хан разыгрывал какой-то очередной ход, намеренно продемонстрировав его противнику. Но никогда не предполагал, что это еще будет способом втянуть в бойню и «Энтерпрайз». Хотя это в какой-то степени справедливо. Боунс уничтожил будущую армию Сингха, Джим — его корабли, Хан… Хану предстоит разобраться с самим собой. Какое единодушие! Сингху стоило десять раз подумать, приобретая себе таких врагов.

— И какой в этом толк, если я сейчас просто сломаю ему шею? — словно совсем не впечатлившись подобной многоходовкой своего противника, заявил Сингх, кладя руку на заднюю сторону шеи доктора. Пальцы вызывающе провели по тонкой коже за ухом, вызывая неконтролируемую дрожь отвращения. — Мы ведь один человек, и ты должен понимать, что в любую долю секунды мы будем пользоваться любой возможностью, чтобы выиграть. Даже в этой борьбе за право быть единственным. И это забавно — осознавать, что ради одного человека я мог бы пойти на такое.

— С таким неумением выбирать нужных людей — не удивительно, — неприятно сощурился Хан. Во всей его высокой фигуре сквозило гораздо больше напряжения, чем в льющемся, едва ли не издевательском голосе, заставляющем вставать волоски на затылке у доктора. Сам же сверхчеловек медленно двинулся к ним, отмеряя шагами слова. — И именно поэтому женщина, которую ты выбрал, была обречена тебя предать. Мои люди, — выделил он, — доложили, что она забрала резервный корабль, на котором ты намеревался покинуть станцию. Не оставляя тебе путей к отступлению. 

Хан остановился в шаге от по-прежнему стоящего на коленях доктора. Только тогда МакКой отважился поднять на него взгляд. Уставший, так бесконечно уставший сражаться, уставший решать и брать на себя ответственность, быть в эпицентре какого-то вселенского заговора глобальной засады, и тем самым громоотводом, по которому бьет и бьет заряд. И всё же, с бесконечным упрямством. С тем самым глубинным пониманием и принятием, с которыми смотрел тогда, в закрытой лаборатории на «Энтерпрайз», пока Джим Кирк был решительно мертв, а всё, на что оставалось надеяться отчаявшемуся доктору, это его убийца и самый страшный враг, с которым они только могли столкнуться. Сейчас он смотрел так же. С немым «только выживи, только вернись ко мне». 

Прохладная рука с мерно бьющимся пульсом легла на его лицо, и большой палец ощутимо провел по ссадине на левой скуле. 

— Заканчивай эту драму, — разлепляя запекшиеся губы, тихо произнес Леонард. — Мне еще надо отчитать Джима и высказать всё, что я о тебе думаю.

Почти в ту же секунду давление на шее стало куда значительней, и МакКой скорее услышал, нежели почувствовал, как скрипнули позвонки. Его отпустили сразу же, за мгновенье от того, чтобы переломать шею, а затем одним движением буквально отшвырнули в сторону, с дороги двух отражений. 

Прокатившись по полу и несколько раз неловко перевернувшись, доктор всем телом врезался в одну из панелей. Сдавленно зашипев, он помотал головой, спеша прийти в себя. И почти сразу бросился в сторону приоткрытой двери. Чтобы там ни говорил Хан, сейчас МакКой тут только мешался. Тем более когда сверхчеловеку приходилось фактически удерживать Сингха в противоположном углу комнаты, давая время Леонарду убраться из этого эпицентра столкновения двух миров.

Дальше была жуткая железная лестница в пять пролетов, с которой он буквально свалился в крепкие руки вулканца.

— Доктор, — просто позвал тот, бесцеремонно ощупывая тело и конечности Боунса. — Как вы? Где Хан?

В это же мгновенье непробиваемое стекло комнаты управления посыпалось сверху, словно смертоносный снег, обдавая ноги энтерпрайзцев мелким крошевом. Выброшенное из окна тело несколько метров проскользило по корпусу накренившегося на бок недостроенного космического корабля. А затем Хан зацепился за что-то и буквально подкинул себя вверх, становясь на ноги на площадке выше. Его смуглокожий двойник выпрыгнул из окна следом, повторяя всё тот же фокус с невероятной силой и гибкостью. 

Они на какой-то момент замерли друг напротив друга. Живые воплощения собственных страхов и самокритичности. Жестокость в кубе, доведенная до абсолюта внутренней невозможностью обрести истинную свободу. И преступная гибкость с полной отдачей себя, бескомпромиссное и добровольное рабство собственной власти. Один человек, по разные стороны кривого зеркала смотрящий на себя. И ни капли интереса или сострадания. Только ненависть и презрение. Только то, что испытывал на себе каждый человек, но на что не имел права сверх.

Еще через секунду они сцепились в единое существо, убивающее само себя. Серия быстрых ударов, точных, сильных. Хан принял на правую руку мощный удар, который мог бы раздробить кость простому человеку, но его это не остановило ни на секунду, прежде чем он схватил Сингха за заднюю сторону шеи, притягивая к себе, и засадил коленом в живот. 

Рядом с ними раздался взрыв, разметавший во все стороны металлические осколки и очередную деталь и так разнесенного звездолета. 

— Ты снова проиграешь. Ты всегда проигрываешь, — усмехнулся Сингх, вырывая из спины застрявшую в ней металлическую пластину.

— Ты и не начинаешь играть, — выделил последнее слово Хан. 

В это мгновение корабль снова начал заваливаться на бок. Бросившись вперед, придавая этим падением дополнительную силу инерции, Хан на лету сбил собой противника, наверняка вышибая из легких воздух. Но и Сингх не думал теряться, еще в воздухе отвечая ударами по печени и ребрам. На крыло они упали сцепившимся клубком, но тут же отскочили в стороны, съезжая со скрежещущего металла по разные его стороны.

На корабле снова что-то взорвалось, раскидывая в разные стороны металлические осколки и искры. 

Сингх вышел из этого ада как его истинный владыка — твердым уверенным шагом, с чуть растрепанными длинными черными волосами, забранными в низкий хвост, дьявольской косой ухмылкой и глазами, в которых черти уже кого-то жарили на своих сковородах. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я — лучший. У тебя даже лицо не наше. Извращенная, слабая пародия на того, кем мы должны быть. 

— Откуда тебе знать, каким мы должны быть? — медленно поднялся Хан. 

Взлохмаченный, со свисающими волосами, замерший и застывший. С одной стороны он казался изломанным, потрепанным и осторожным, но надо было знать настоящую свитую пружиной внутри страстность и ту особую гибкость, превращающую изломы в новые пути. 

— Если ты даже никогда не пробовал «быть», — продолжил говорить он. — Ведь это ты пытаешься занять моё место. На твоё место раба под ногами человечества — я не претендую.

Уголок губ Сингха дернулся, лишь этим выдавая реакцию. 

Оглянувшись, он подошел к одной из разрушенных конструкций и выдернул из нее витой железный прут. Удовлетворенно вздохнул:

— Твой мир — сборище мягкотелых ублюдков. Но даже здесь ты терпел одно поражение за другим. Ты слаб.

Размахнувшись, Сингх попытался ударить словно ждущего следующего хода противника, но Хан слишком быстро сдвинулся в сторону, снова замирая. 

— И это говорит тот, кто пытается идти по моим стопам? Власть насилием и кровью была изведана мной триста лет назад. Сейчас ее отдают мне по собственной воле. А ты… Ты для сверхчеловека слишком медленно эволюционируешь.

И от взгляда холодных глаз даже огонь, пожирающий корабль, казалось, укорачивал собственные языки и старался держаться подальше. 

— Ну разумеется, я должен был стать такой же марионеткой очаровательного доктора, какой стал ты, — ядовито произнес смуглокожий Сингх, отойдя от направленного удара острым куском железа, явно бывшего когда-то обшивкой его же звездолета, его мечты. — В курсе, что ему всё равно под кого из нас ложиться? 

Получив сильный удар прутом в живот, так, что другой его конец вышел со спины, капая на пол густой темной кровью, Хан позволил своему отражению притянуть себя ближе. И почти в лицо прошептал:

— Ты никогда не посмел бы его тронуть. Слишком боишься. Ты трус. — Вытащив едва ли не из рукавов еще два осколка, Хан с силой вонзил их в грудь другого себя, проталкивая между ребер сквозь легкие и ближе к сердцу. Кровь из распоротых рук смешивалась с пузырящейся кровью из ран и была как никогда единой. — Такого меня не должно существовать ни в одном из миров.

Сингх откровенно зарычал. Дернул скользкий от крови прут в сторону, разрывая плоть и ткани живота соперника. И запустил руку в раскрытую рану, сминая в горсти внутренности. 

Хан резко дернулся, проглатывая боль. И сжал руками голову противника.

В это мгновение они стояли слишком близко, почти срастаясь. Заливая друг друга, себя и горящий металл общей кровью. И в то же время потеряв все намёки на схожесть. Став разными. Людьми, сверхлюдьми, личностями, мирами. Переплетенными и чуждыми одновременно. Каким только может быть убивающий себя сам. 

Самоубийство перед зеркалом.

Когда кости под руками треснули, дойдя до пика прочности, итог был предрешен.

— Мне есть за что, — просипел Хан, смотря в красное от давления собственное лицо. — Теперь я свободен.

Голова треснула в одно мгновение, обдавая руки липким. Тело обмякло в следующую секунду. Пальцы в боку конвульсивно дернулись и разжались, протянув за собой ниточку грязной жидкости.

Оба сверхчеловека без поддержки друг друга упали одновременно. Жив был только один.

Пока.

***

Не сдерживаемый больше удивительно сильными руками Спока, доктор рванул вперед. Перелезая через завалы металла и тающего пластика, скользя по разлитому горячему маслу, он шел с такой настойчивостью, что вулканец едва успевал за ним. 

Добравшись, наконец, до залитой красным площадки, он упал на колени рядом с еще дышащим, наблюдающим за ним из-под тяжелых век Ханом. Леонард склонился над лицом, осторожно кончиками пальцев касаясь линии челюсти, словно кожа под ними могла, как древний пергамент, пойти трещинами. Словно можно еще больше сломать.

— Я надеялся, что хотя бы ты не будешь моим постоянным пациентом. Но от тебя в любом обличии нельзя уйти без проблем, да?

— Леонард… — едва слышный шепот вырвался из груди сверхчеловека со свистом, хрипами и кровавой пленкой на губах.

Аккуратно вытерев красный ручеек из уголка рта, доктор вздохнул и только после этого всерьез посмотрел на открытую рану. Которая таковой и не являлась. Скорее — натуральное месиво из плоти, кусков органов и смешанной с кровью жижи. На месте живота была просто дыра. Даже зная физиологию сверхов, Боунс с трудом представлял, как Хан еще умудряется дышать.

Сгорбившись еще сильней, МакКой уткнулся носом во влажный висок, переживая первые секунды паники… если так можно было назвать тот откровенный ужас, что его охватил. Словно это его, а не Хана выпотрошили тут. И внутри только истерически бьющийся в ребра ветер.

— Упертое чудовище, — выдохнул он, потираясь щекой о щеку. Врачебное понимание, что у него на руках непонятно как еще живой труп, неверие и отторжение подобной возможности заставляли сердце заходиться от внутреннего воя. 

— Второй мертв.

Подошедший к ним Спок был как всегда лаконичен и бесстрастен. За что в этот раз ему особая благодарность.

— Лучше перепроверь, — заметил доктор, продолжая касаться лица своего сверхчеловека. Своего.

Ощущение бессилия свинцовым плащом лежало на плечах, выкачивая силы по мере того, как каждая капля крови и жизни выливались из тела Хана. Медленно. Так бесконечно медленно, растянуто на целые тысячелетия, и в то же время ускользая сквозь пальцы.

— Вероятность того, что он мог выжить с повреждениями головного мозга на восемьдесят семь процентов — более чем низка, — как сквозь вату, не через звук, а само ощущение быстрых рваных вздохов, прорвался голос вулканца.

— Поврежден только мозг? — вскинулся доктор, смотря на коммандера.

— Есть незначительные повреждения конечностей, сломаны три ребра с правой и шесть с левой стороны, легкие проткнуты в нескольких местах. Так же…

— Заткнись, Спок! Свяжись с «Энтерпрайз». Пусть готовят операционную. И поднимают четверых, как только будут готовы.

В сумке, отданной предусмотрительным вулканцем, нашлось несколько подходящих препаратов, при правильном смешении которых мог получиться нужный доктору эффект. Заправив ими гипо, МакКой снова склонился над лицом сверхчеловека:

— Хан, ты мне доверяешь? Не надо так хмуриться. То, что ты себя порой ведешь как влюбленный мальчишка, я и без тебя знаю. Просто… у меня не осталось шанса на Чудо для тебя. Но я всё равно попытаюсь.

Хан не ответил. Только едва заметно двинулся, размыкая сведенные судорогой губы. Прижавшись к ним, Леонард скользнул по горько-соленому рту языком, собирая вкус крови и дыхание. Приложенный к шее гипо чуть щелкнул метрономом, отсчитывая мгновения.

Отстранившись, доктор уже без лишних сантиментов ввел прямо в артерию несколько препаратов. Затем взял лазерный скальпель и, не делая перерыва на тяжелые вздохи или сомнения, буквально руками полез в развороченный живот.

А потом случилось то, что и должно было. 

— Доктор, — подчеркнуто равнодушно позвал Спок. — Судя по пульсу, он мертв.

— Я знаю, — с циничным спокойствием кивнул МакКой. Осторожным движением извлек из живота желчный пузырь, бросая его на пол. Только тогда ядовито произнес: — И это не повод вставать там, сложив руки. Мне пришлось намеренно остановить его сердце. Он, конечно, живучая тварь, но приставка сверх не делает его нечеловеком. Это клингоны могут себе позволить несколько запасных органов и кровеносную систему, а люди — нет. Повреждения слишком обширны. Пережми здесь. 

Когда сияние транспортера с них пропало, в комнате их уже ждал Хантер и несколько человек с гравитационными носилками. Боунс же не стал распыляться на экивоки, быстро отправив всех в медотсек.

— Это тело положите в стазис и поддерживаете в пригодном к пересадке состоянии, — громко командовал он, влетев в медблок. Всклокоченный, с горящими глазами, синяками и ссадинами на лице, да вымазанный в крови, он выглядел дико и на удивление знакомо. — Операционная готова? Сколько у нас искусственной крови?

— Шесть литров. Аппарат воспроизводства готов к работе.

— Отлично. Этого подключить к системе поддержания жизни, но пока не реанимировать. Второго рядом «на лёд». Какого черта все замерли? Вам заняться нечем? Или нет пострадавших? И уберите от того парня рексалин, у таройцев аллергия на это средство! Каким местом вы думаете и чем занимались на уроках ксенобиологии? Рассматривали в учебнике иллюстрации марокосийки с тремя сиськами, что ли?

— Ух ты, я рад, что проспал подготовку к своему воскрешению. Если он орал так же, — удивленно и восхищенно распахнул глаза Ренд, неизвестно каким образом оказавшийся в лазарете. 

Точно так же, как и еще несколько сверхов. Тар занял позицию в дверях операционной, куда увезли Хана. Шолохов находился внутри, явно контролируя оба тела. Двери из лазарета заблокировал Хантер. Круговая оборона. И Боунс почти жалел, что Сингх не видит этой верности.

— Ренд, заткнись и не мешайся под ногами! — досталось и этой докторской тени. 

Стянув через голову грязную и вымазанную в крови кофту, МакКой быстро переоделся в медицинский халат и принялся обрабатывать руки обеззараживающим составом. И вообще-то он знал, что сейчас не имеет никакого права кричать на этих людей. Ведь дело даже не в снятых с него полномочиях СМО этого судна. Дело в том, что он собирается делать!

Боунс не имел морального права даже просить о подобном. Просить вообще было не в его стиле. Поэтому он уперся руками в стол и медленно обвел взглядом персонал.

— Мне необходим ассистент.

Три простых слова, но люди замирают от них, начиная наконец осознавать, что он собирается сотворить. Три слова, не имеющих ничего общего, но Леонарда неожиданно придавливает с такой силой, что, кажется, всю «Энтерпрайз» должно повести куда-то в сторону, а его размазать по полу. Потому что он достиг той точки, где от него вдруг ничего не зависит, где он не может приказывать, изобретать и не имеет права надеяться. И кажется, словно на руках снова и снова умирает любимый человек. Рекурсия отчаяния. Чертова точка невозврата, когда его силы заканчиваются, и он уже не справится один.

— Что ты собираешься делать, Леонард? — в полной тишине, истекающей невысказанными упреками, удивлением и непониманием, спрашивает Кристин. Она сама бледнее призрака. Разве что не просвечивается в этой своей нежно-голубой форме.

Он смотрит на свои руки, твердые и уверенные, сжатые в кулаки на столе, а затем поднимает свой больной и загнанный взгляд на нее.

— Снова сыграть в Бога. Или Дьявола, как посмотреть. Только… мне, похоже, уже нечем за это расплачиваться. Свою жизнь я отдал за Джима. Свою верность за Ренда. У меня больше ничего нет.

— Никогда не перестану удивляться, как такой ум в тебе соседствует с такой глупостью. Давай, Леонард, сделаем это. 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем я прошу. И о ком?

— Я просто знаю, что если ничего не сделать, это убьет тебя. Не то, что ты умудрился влюбиться, не то, что он умудрился умереть. А то, что мы оставили тебя. То, что позволили считать, будто у тебя ничего нет. И я не знаю, какое чудо ты задумал совершить, но я хочу на это посмотреть.

— Спасибо.

— Я надеюсь, он этого стоит.

— Он умеет выводить Кирка из себя. Тебе должно это понравиться, Кристин.

— Прежде всего, мне нравится, что он сделал с тобой.

В операционной мерно светилась аппаратура, словно какой-то кибернетический монстр подключенная к двум телам на столах. Левая отмечала редкие, не больше одного в несколько минут, сокращения сердца. Почти мертв. Второе — точно мертво, но поддерживается в идеальном состоянии. 

Не удержавшись, Боунс провел подушечкой большого пальца по мраморной скуле. А потом каким-то неимоверным усилием воли отключил в себе чувства.

Наверное, именно из-за этого умения он такой, какой есть. Всё, что болит и тянет, накапливается в нем за время кризиса, когда доктор с совершенно докторским же спокойствием занимается своей работой. А потом нервное напряжение ищет выход, и вот вам повышенная раздражительность, привычки метить в шею Джима гипошприцом и попытки вывести из себя Спока. У него за плечами поколения настоящих южан, способных потягаться жаром темперамента со знаменитыми О’Хара. Но когда перед тобой человек, нуждающийся в твердой руке и уверенных знаниях, даже кровь в венах остывает.

Вот и сейчас он был спокоен… лишь краем сознания предвкушая ту пропасть из собственных чувств, боли и надежды, в которую провалится позже. Позже, когда закончит поднимать очередного мертвеца.

Когда из собственных ладоней напоит очередного Лазаря.

— Итак, мисс Чепел. Для начала займитесь очисткой брюшной полости от жидкостей и лишней плоти. Будем производить пересадку поэтапно.

***

Пока доктор за закрытыми дверями операционного блока творил очередное чудо, в остальном медотсеке царила почти привычная суета, помноженная на только что закончившиеся приключения. Все сверхи постепенно собрались в одном кабинете, расселись по свободным поверхностям, замерли, как настороженные хищные птицы. Персонал сначала, конечно же, косился на них, но вскоре перестал обращать внимание. Не до того, да и чувства вдруг оказались так знакомы и понятны. 

Единственное, немного удивились, когда в дверях появился еще один Филипп Ренд, такой же песочно-рыжий, хрупкий, с тяжелым усталым взглядом. Всем телом потянувшись к своему двойнику, он едва слышно всхлипнул, когда их протянутые друг к другу руки соприкоснулись, деля способности провидца ровно надвое. Общий холод сменился еще невнятным, едва теплящимся в груди, но таким же общим теплом. 

Когда ладонь Ренда легла на лоб, словно прикрывая тот самый третий глаз, Филипп с силой вдохнул, буквально проталкивая в себя воздух. Он еще слишком боялся неприятия, отвращения от того, каким был в том мире, рядом с тем Сингхом. И, глупенький, только начинал догадываться, что на самом деле значит — быть одним человеком в разных вселенных. 

— Я больше не могу. Всё так часто меняется. Всё так… Я уже не знаю, что было на самом деле, а что нет. Я потерялся.

— Ты со мной.

Запрокинув голову бледного и практически едва стоящего двойника, Ренд осторожно коснулся его искусанных губ. Как обещание, что всё будет хорошо. Как обещание, что у них вообще есть это будущее.

Если уж Хан взялся строить это самое будущее, если позволил себе любить, то почему они не могут попробовать?

Устроившись на медицинской койке рядом с Рендом, Фил положил голову на его колени и замер, готовый ждать, когда их будущее определится, каким ему быть.

Время тянулось, размазываясь по космическому пространству. Оно отмерялось светом звезд и тихим писком аппаратуры. И в какие-то моменты казалось, будто совсем остановилось. 

И вроде бы прошла вечность, прежде чем автоматические шторы на окнах с тихим щелчком разблокировались, ознаменовав конец операции. Еще через несколько минут на дрожащих ногах вышла бледная и совершенно измученная Кристин Чепел. Одна из медсестер тут же поднесла ей стакан воды и пододвинула стул. Но женщина только подняла руку и, опустошив стакан, ломким, но уверенным голосом отдала команду:

— Очистите операционную. Тело донора в криоционную систему. И проведите доктору МакКою процедуру плазмофереза. Тот химический коктейль, который он в себе намешал, даже здорового человека может в кому отправить. Будет сопротивляться — вызовите коммандера Спока.

— Что с Ханом?

Чепел осторожно, словно боясь рассыпаться на месте, обернулась к Хантеру. По сравнению с ним она была тонкой и слабой, с этими своими дрожащими коленями и судорожной попыткой держаться за спинку стула. Но всё же по прежнему прямо держала спину. И даже не подумала стирать тихие, крупные слезы, потекшие из глаз при этом имени.

— Этот вопрос лучше адресовать доктору МакКою, — всё так же строго, но заметно из последних сил заявила старшая медсестра. 

Отцепив побелевшие пальцы от спинки стула, Кристин деревянной походкой дошла до дальней двери и исчезла из видимости.

— Это нормально, — пояснила одна из медсестер. — После тяжелых операций сложно прийти в себя. Сам доктор МакКой обычно становится просто невыносимым. Так что лучше сразу вызвать коммандера. Доктор может наорать на капитана, но не на мистера Спока.

Это было чистой правдой. Вышедший из операционной Боунс был просто сущим дьяволом и оказался способен придраться к каждой мелочи. В том числе — к сверхам, довольно эффективно согнав их с биокроватей, а некоторых и вовсе из медотсека. К вящему удивлению окружающих, прирожденные убийцы слушались шумного и, надо признать, маловыносимого медика с такой покорностью и мягкостью, какой вряд ли бы удалось добиться самому Хану. А вот требования Чепел об очистке крови ему точно не понравились, и он довольно грубо высказался по поводу права неаттестованного персонала делать подобные назначения. 

— Доктор, разве это назначение неверно? — появился в дверях Спок. — Чтобы провести операцию после подобных событий, вам были необходимы стимуляторы. В сочетании с вашими обычными лекарствами…

— Я понял, Спок. Хватит! Ты тут гений, способный вкалывать сутками, а я старый больной идиот.

Надо признать, что выглядел Боунс как не совсем свежий труп, чуть ли не хуже, чем Хан, когда его сюда только принесли. Кожа медика отдавала зеленцой, которой мог бы позавидовать даже самый именитый вулканец, а фиолетово-синие круги под запавшими красными глазами вносили в эту палитру оттенок авангардности.

— Должен заметить, что мистеру Сингху вряд ли понравится, если вы, доктор МакКой, подорвете и без того неидеальное здоровье в попытке сохранить ему жизнь.

Под пристальным, немигающим взглядом вулканца Боунс как-то сдулся и устало развел руками:

— Я не могу пока его оставить. Я больше вообще ничего не могу. Пять часов собирать органический конструктор из двух трупов, чтобы сейчас просто лечь под капельницу? Хреновый из меня Франкенштейн выйдет, да?

— Он жив, доктор, — вздернул бровь старший помощник.

— Остроухий киноман! — хмыкнул Боунс, светлея взглядом. И подчиняясь.

— Здорово! — восхищенно присвистнул Ренд. — А я думал, док только с Ханом на каком-то своем языке общается.


	33. Глава 33 "Потому что мир пуст, а я коснулся неба"

  
_You’re my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
You’re my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are, you are, you are  
My fetish you are  
(Cinema Bizarre — My Obsession)*_

Кардиограмма на мониторе бьется ровно, послушно вздергивая красную вену-линию, но холодные пальцы всё равно ищут запястье, прижимаются к этой живой пульсации. Нет, МакКой доверяет аппаратуре, но знает, как сердце этого сверхчеловека умеет обманывать.

Он обещал быть бессмертным, обещал никогда не лежать вот так, собранным из запчастей, как сердце их «Энтерпрайз», как Дэвид МакКой, как Джим Кирк. Он обещал никогда не протаскивать своего доктора через это, такой сильный и живучий, неубиваемый, ходячая панацея от смерти. Он обещал… Обещал не словом, не взглядом — всем собой клялся, пока приращивал к себе, пока усыплял бдительность, пока… пока жил.

И тем сильнее был обман.

— Кого еще я должен убить ради тебя, чудовище? Слышишь, ты добился своего. Ты ведь всегда хотел именно этого, стать тем, ради кого я готов убить. Кого еще, Хан? Если бы этого было достаточно…

Доктор вспомнил маленькую девочку с темными глазами и улыбкой, одной на троих*. И взорванный ради нее Архив Кельвина. С чего всё началось, тем и закончится. Хан нашел слабость целого флота в одной девочке и ее отце, готовом на всё ради нее. А теперь он, доктор, отец другой девочки, убивал нерожденных детей, чтобы скрыть чужие тайны, способные разрушить много судеб, неосознанно расплатившись ими за жизнь Хана. Наверное. Возможно. Но МакКой не мог не думать, что цена Воскрешения Лазаря всегда непомерно высока. И в то же время — так божественно справедлива. Он отдал самого себя за жизнь Джима. Нерожденных — за жизнь их крестного отца. Расплачивается всегда не тот, кто тонет, а тот, кто бросается в воду на помощь.

И поэтому сейчас он отсчитывал пульс и смотрел в заострившееся бледное лицо того, кто по всем законам, по всей справедливости и высшему суду, должен бы поджариваться в самом большом котле, на самом сильном огне, в самой глубине ада. Но раз за разом выживал, пообещав это тому, кто устал терять.

Под пальцами упрямо бился пульс, оставляя право верить тому, кому так сложно доверять.

***

Резко, как перепуганный зверек, доктор поднял голову, напрягаясь всем телом и готовясь отражать очередную неприятность. И только через несколько секунд понял, что в полудреме скинул со столика инструменты. Потерев пекущие и слипающиеся глаза, МакКой попытался успокоить мечущееся сердце и снова уперся подбородком в сложенные на краю койки руки.

— Ты помнишь теорию закипающего чайника?

Теплые ладони надавили на плечи, словно пытаясь удержать опустошенного, как воздушный шарик, доктора. Но даже этого было недостаточно, чтобы заново согреться.

— Пока ты тут сидишь и пялишься на него, он не очнется.

— Считать, что время, требуемое организму Хана для восстановления, зависит от того, смотрят на него или нет, крайне нелогично, капитан.

— А как же теория относительности времени? — сделал словесную подсечку Кирк, продолжающий разминать затекшую шею и плечи доктора.

Тот не отбивался от чужих рук. Просто негромко ворчал, когда хватка становилась слишком сильной, грозя МакКою новыми синяками.

Несколько часов назад Боунс провел сет словесных баталий со старым Споком, к взаимному удовольствию обоих, разумеется. Хитрый вулканец категорически не хотел раскрывать секрет лекарства от ксенополицитемии общественности, настаивая на каких-то там законах мироздания и прочей чуши. На что доктор ответил, что вертел эти законы на одном месте, причем даже не своём, а своего любовника, и вовсе не желает лекарство от смертельной болезни только для одного себя. С него хватило «волшебных» исцелений и прочей мути. Пока Спока убедить не удалось, но Боунс был уверен, что возьмет верх над этим остроухим интриганом. Который явно темнил в истории с исцелением своего доктора.**

— Как у нас обстоят дела… там? — поинтересовался доктор, постепенно расслабляясь. При всей подвижности и авантюризме Кирка, от него всегда словно веяло уверенностью. Это его «нет безвыходных положений» подкупало не меньше, чем самые участливые лица политиков на агитационных плакатах.

— Мы связались со Звездным Флотом и выслали краткий отчет. О том, как нас заманили в ловушку, заставили участвовать сначала в нападении на клингонский крейсер, а затем мы были вынуждены идти по свежему следу сюда, где, чисто случайно, — наивно похлопал голубыми глазами их капитан, — обнаружили незаконную базу, атаковавшую нас.

— И что в этой вселенной творится? — насмешливо закатил глаза доктор. — Все так и норовят обидеть нашу Серебряную Леди.

— Как всегда, — согласился Джим, напоследок проведя рукой по уже не таким сутулым плечам, и отошел в сторону.

Было заметно, как ему не терпелось о чем-то рассказать.

— Пока ты тут медитируешь над своим реликтовым сокровищем, мы кое-что придумали, — самодовольно улыбался Джим, устраиваясь в кресле СМО. Еще и повертелся, словно шило в одном месте спокойно сидеть не даёт. — Захват «Атланты», та заварушка с клингонами, наш демарш через половину квадранта, эта база и похищенные ученые. Ты, в конце концов. Нам не удастся скрыть от Звездного Флота всё это, а также то, что в этом замешан Хан. И мы решили действовать от обратного — свалить всю вину на него.

— Вы с ума сошли? — навис над капитаном МакКой. — Джим, ты обещал!

— Я помню, что обещал, Боунс! Но на данный момент это невозможно. Просто невозможно. Слишком много людей вовлечено в происходящее, слишком много пострадало. И если мы не предоставим Федерации виновного, то сами ими станем. Я не буду подставлять свой экипаж ради Хана. Извини.

— Капитан! — едва ли не осуждающе протянул вулканец.

— Пусть лучше немного позлится, чем будет продолжать здесь сидеть с похоронным видом. Боунс, прекращай скрипеть зубами и смотреть на меня взглядом патологоанатома! Ты забываешь один факт — у нас два Хана Нуньена Сингха. И один из них — мертв!

— Я тебя убью, Джим. А потом воскрешу. А потом снова убью, паршивца! — перевел дух доктор.

Кирк же широко улыбнулся:

— А потом снова воскресишь, Боунс! Тебе без меня жить будет скучно.

— Возможно, — сдался МакКой, прислоняясь к краю собственного стола, так, чтобы было видно и обоих друзей, и кровать с драгоценным пациентом. — Рассказывайте, какую лапшу вы там собираетесь вешать на уши адмиралам.

— Не понимаю, причём тут макаронные изделия, но мы с капитаном решили минимизировать возможную ложь, прибегая к правде.

— Вулканскому ее варианту!

На подобное заявление Кирка его старший помощник приподнял бровь, но промолчал, что говорило о многом.

— Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но через какое-то время после твоего похищения, — выделил последнее слово Джим, — из специального хранилища была украдена криокапсула с телом Хана. Да-да, та самая, которую якобы ты и закрывал. Под номером ноль-ноль. Так что его воскрешение никого не удивит. Более того, это снимет с тебя все подозрения, что ты как-то не так его усыпил. Или не того. Ты знаешь, что в тех капсулах нежизнеспособные клоны, да?

— В курсе. Как вы умудрились?

— Это не мы, Боунс. Это Спок.

Леонард поднял брови и посмотрел на идеально спокойного и сдержанного вулканца, чье выражение покерфейса совсем-совсем нельзя было сравнить с лисьим.

— «Энтерпрайз» к тому времени уже несколько дней как была в пути к новому месту назначения, — с оттенком самодовольства заявил коммандер. — Но моя более взрослая версия находилась в это время на Земле с официальным визитом.

— Вот как. И ты можешь с уверенностью заявить, что непричастен, так? — усмехнулся МакКой, в который раз поражаясь, на какие только хитрости и уловки идет их идеальный, их совершенный и кристально честный вулканец ради всех них. Ради тех, кого начал считать своей семьей.

— Совершенно верно, доктор. Воздержание от этилосодержащих веществ пошло на пользу вашему разуму.

— А воздержание от общения с тобой, Спок, пошло на пользу моим нервам! И что дальше, Джим? Предположим, что Хана разбудили, что потом?

— Потом он захватил «Атланту», натравил Федерацию на Клингонскую Империю и прочее. Он и Сектор 31. И именно они похитили тебя, Боунс. Запомни это хорошенько. Можешь сказать, где именно они тебя держали, по словам твоих приятелей, сейчас там вряд ли найдешь какие-то доказательства. А затем перевезли на эту базу. Где мы тебя и нашли.

— И я не был на «Энтерпрайз» до этого момента?

— Совершенно верно! Системы видеонаблюдения и некоторые иные пострадали во время боя с клингонским крейсером, и мы намеренно не стали их восстанавливать. Протокол твоего осмотра после того, как Хан тебя отдал, мы исправим сегодняшним числом. По нему никто не усомнится, что над тобой зверски издевались, — Кирк скосил хитрые глаза в сторону койки с телом сверхчеловека. — И пусть кто-то попытается заподозрить, что наш примерный доктор любит жесткий секс.

— Ну да, я не ты, чтобы подозревать меня в подобном, — подразнил МакКой.

Он буквально чувствовал, как тяжесть на плечах, гнущая его спину, уменьшается. И дышать становится легче. И появляется хоть какая-то надежда вместо глухого отчаяния. Просто потому, что рядом оказались те, кто не будут сочувствовать и сопереживать, а просто пойдут и разгребут всё то дерьмо, в которое превратилась твоя жизнь.

— Значит, мы сдадим Федерации раскромсанное мной тело?

— Нам придется замаскировать изъятие органов, но это будет несложно сделать, — заверил Спок. Мурашки шли от того, с каким деловитым спокойствием он это говорил. — Генетические проверки подтвердят, что это Хан Нуньен Сингх. Также мы можем извлечь какие-то записи из того, что осталось от станции. Да и многочисленные свидетели подтвердят.

— А еще они подтвердят, что я появился на базе несколько дней назад и Сингх носился со мной, как с чертовой хрустальной туфелькой.

— Боунс, оставь это нам, — вмешался Кирк. — Им невыгодно и опасно раскрывать лишний раз рот. Они ведь все занимались… тем, что в Федерации под строгим запретом.

— Как насчет внешности? Трудно перепутать эту хаску с тем Шерханом.

— Ему уже однажды меняли внешность. Спишем всё на то, что он хотел оригинал себя. Это всё детали. Мы их еще проработаем. Ты, главное, постарайся держать рот закрытым. Как бы тяжело это для тебя ни было. Единственный способ для нас выбраться — это предоставить людям и Федерации врага и виновника. Они уже ненавидят Хана. А спустив всех собак на Сектор 31, мы сможем переключить внимание от себя. Сам подумай, наши чиновники предпочтут замять и не раздувать дело, как только оно коснется этой организации. Прошлый раз им с трудом удалось оправдаться после заговора в собственных рядах, сейчас это пошатнет их куда больше. Они начнут спасать свои задницы, и им станет не до нас. И не до настоящего Хана. У нас всё получится, Боунс. По-другому и быть не может, — попытался натянуть улыбку Кирк.

Выглядел он уставшим и вымотанным, в присутствии самых близких друзей маска самоуверенного авантюриста порядочно сбилась, а длинные ленты ее тяжело легли на плечи. Вряд ли он спал больше пары часов за эти несколько беспокойных суток. Просто их золотому капитану снова надо было спасать мир. Свой мир.

Вздохнув и собравшись с силами, МакКой наконец спросил:

— Что будем делать с Кэрол? — Посмотрев, как Джим вскинул голову, Боунс продолжил, словно спасительную операцию без анестезии, когда и надо, и от боли готовы кричать оба — и пациент, и врач: — Ты же сам понимаешь, что ее нельзя даже близко подпускать к Федерации или Сектору 31. Они распотрошат ее.

— И я никогда не увижу своего сына. Знаю, Боунс. Это всё… Это всё и для него. Хан ведь был прав, мой мальчик будет считаться генетическим уродом. Даже если его не запрут в лаборатории, он никогда не сможет служить в Звездном Флоте. Да и вообще нигде. Его вообще могут забрать у меня, Боунс.

Протянув руку, доктор сжал его плечо.

Как бы Джим ни старался держать себя в руках, но вся эта приключенческая чушь не могла полностью избавить от ощущения себя преданным, вновь брошенным, на этот раз женщиной, что-то значащей для Кирка. Он был готов любить ее, расставшись со своими страхами, гонявшими из одних объятий в другие, готов был создать то, что отнял космос, — семью. А Кэрол и Хан всё это разрушили. Оставили только нерожденного сына и очередную травму.

— Я тебе предложу решение, но не бей меня за него сразу. Отдай Кэрол под присмотр Хана и его ребят. Джим, ну я просил! Ты оставишь мне больше синяков, чем любой жесткий секс. Послушай меня, пожалуйста! Убрать ее с «Энтерпрайз» надо прямо сейчас, пока здесь нет флотилии Звездного Флота. Мы можем извлечь ребенка на более поздних сроках и применить искусственную инкубацию, но я бы не советовал. Неизвестно, как плод на это отреагирует, всё же он не человек. Сверхи же… Джим, пойми, эти существа не могут иметь потомства естественным путем. Твой сын для них как… как свет в конце тоннеля в триста лет тьмы. Мессия. Они никогда не причинят ему вреда.

— Но они тоже могут забрать его у меня. Какая разница? Я отдал им тебя. Еще и своего мальчика?

— Не заберут. Ты всё еще не до конца понял, чего это чудовище с ними сотворило, да? Он… он им кости переломал. Взял заносчивых сверхзасранцев, прошедших ад Земной, и переломал им хребты о новую действительность. Помнишь, Хан говорил, что готов на всё ради своей семьи. Теперь — это семья. А он взял и отдал их Джоанне. И мне. Они знают, что я ее отец. Они знают, что я о ней забочусь, что я ее люблю. Хан показал своим людям, как бывает по-другому, как должно быть в нормальной жизни, а не так, как было с ними. Поэтому они никогда не отнимут у тебя ребенка. А у него — тебя. Эти генномодифицированные черти очень умные и хорошо усваивают информацию, которую даёт им Хан. Кроме того, ты же не будешь растить его на «Энтерпрайз» с нашим расписанием ЧП. А у них есть комфортабельная планета.

— Это выглядит логичным решением в данных обстоятельствах, капитан.

— Вот видишь, даже наш органический компьютер со мной в кои-то веки согласен. Где-то сдох сехлат.

— Откуда у вас информация о гибели животного, доктор?

— Вот мне интересно, Спок, а с каких пор ты-то вдруг стал на моей стороне? Как я понял, ты тут разве что из кожи не вылез. И готов говорить чистую правду под нашим соусом незамутненной лжи перед лицом Флота и Федерации. Вулканец, который не врет, — с похрустывающей на зубах нежностью заявил Боунс. — Да и то, с какой легкостью ты воспринял всю ситуацию… И самого Хана. Мне казалось, ты ему снова попытаешься хорошенько врезать. Я даже попкорн заготовил понаблюдать за этим. А тут такой облом. С чего?

Спок опустил глаза и вообще попытался сделать вид, что ничего такого особенного у него и не спрашивают.

— Вы крайне нелогичны и эмоциональны, доктор, — заговорил он, тщательно подбирая слова, — но никогда бы не стали действовать против капитана или экипажа «Энтерпрайз». В своих выкладках ситуации я взял этот факт за основу. Что же касается мистера Сингха, то… Когда-то я спросил у своего отца, почему он женился на леди Аманде. Он заявил, что для посла Вулкана на Земле это было логичным шагом. Я помнил, как непросто было моей матери в его семье. В большинстве своём они считали подобный союз порочащим наши уставы и уклад жизни. Но мой отец любил земную женщину. И был удовлетворен этим браком.

Вулканец замолчал, темными сухими глазами впившись в фигуру доктора. Не надеясь, просто зная, что его поймут. И это было дороже всего, что они могли вынести после стольких лет знакомства и осторожной дружбы. Дороже всего, что удалось спасти в круговерти разобщенности и последней истории.

— Мне стоит еще раз поблагодарить посла Сарека. Как только представится возможность, я отошлю ему на Новый Вулкан саженец персика и томик Байрона. «Девушка из Кадикса» ему должна понравиться.

Спок задрал бровь и сделал вид, что не понимает о чем речь. Ну-ну!

— Я не перестаю удивляться, до чего же Хан хитрая продуманная сволочь, — меж тем усмехнулся Джим, развалившись на стуле доктора. Для Кирка даже жесткие скамейки были капитанским креслом. — Он заполучил лучшего доктора и любовника. Заполучил нас и всю «Энтерпрайз», мы ведь уже повязаны по рукам и ногам. Заполучил преданность и… ну, не знаю, можно ли назвать это любовью своих собственных людей. Мы все видели, как они смотрят на тебя, как они к тебе тянутся. С тобой и он для них стал живым, знаешь? — Кирк невесело усмехнулся. — И как ты так влип, Боунси?

— Не знаю. Но, думаю, всё началось с того, что ты, Джим, притащил на борт этот венец генетических экспериментов. Как минимум — терновый.

***

— Эй, Белоснежка, открывай глаза, пока твои гномы не разнесли нам весь корабль.

Через секунду-другую аппаратура запищала, сигнализируя о резком изменении показателей. График мозговой активности пополз вверх, кардиограмма зачастила, а потом выровнялась. Сузившиеся от яркого света зрачки сотней игл прошили фигуру доктора.

— Как…

— Я просто проверил, — одним уголком губ хмыкнул МакКой. Горькая складочка на правой щеке немного разгладилась. — Как самочувствие?

— Команда? — прохрипел в ответ Хан.

— Всё под контролем. Доводят до икоты весь экипаж «Энтерпрайз».

Хан едва заметно расслабился от этих слов, сердцебиение выровнялось. Повел плечами и явно оценил состояние собственного тела. Затем чуть дернул нижним веком, делая разрез глаз более хищным и изгоняя из них все намеки на туман слабости.

— Леонард. Посмотри на меня.

Дождавшись, когда якобы изучающий данные аппаратов доктор развернется, сверхчеловек долго смотрел на него, отмечая и сведенные к переносице брови, и особо глубокие складки у рта, и усталый, загнанный взгляд.

— Что ты сделал? Что ты сделал в этот раз? — голос его был хриплым, с трудом продирающимся сквозь сухое горло. Но даже такой он пробирал до самых костей.

— Ничего способного перекрыть продажу души Дьяволу. Успокойся, тебе вредно нервничать. Твой организм еще восстанавливается. Перепады давления…

Когда приборы снова истерически запищали, было уже поздно. Поднявшийся на ноги Хан резко развернул доктора к себе, далеко не слабой хваткой сжимая пальцами плечо. Растрепанный после двух суток без сознания, бледный, словно кожа на вкус должна быть морозней свежего снега, в едва держащихся пижамных штанах, от низа живота до грудины перемотанный бинтами, как в жестком корсете. Нереальный.

Сам доктор на его фоне кажется более больным, и это чистая правда. Он болен изнутри, пронизан виной и скорбью. В то время как Хан безгрешен, как могут быть безгрешны только дети, не различающие зла и добра. Не знающий стыда и сомнений.

— Что ты сделал, Леонард? Какую вину взял на себя на этот раз? Согласись, я должен знать, на что ты обменял мою жизнь.

— Разве от этого что-то изменится? Я оплатил всё вперед. И кто знает, что случилось бы, не сделай я этого. Не успел бы тебя вытащить или вовсе ничего бы не случилось. У этой вселенной то ещё чувство юмора, раз она отдала нас друг другу. — Развернув их, Боунс заставил Хана опереться поясницей о высокую биокровать. А сам взглядом замер на родинках на шее. Зацепился за них, ощущая, как рот наполняется слюной, а губы начинает жечь от желания коснуться. Но вместо того доктор оперся руками по бокам сверхчеловека, который всего пять минут назад пришел в себя. — Я перешил тебя по живому. У меня на руках было два трупа, я собрал из них одного тебя. Мог бы выбрать и его, но он хотел от меня детей и не хотел со мной трахаться.

— Мне плевать, из кого ты вырезал органы для меня. Выживает сильнейший. Я хочу знать, что ты такого сделал, если выглядишь сейчас настолько жалким и виноватым.

— То, что ненавижу больше всего. То, что ненавижу в тебе. То, что должен был. — Подняв голову, МакКой посмотрел в лицо своего чудовища, своего огнедышащего дракона, которого раз за разом истреблял своей моралью, блеском скальпеля и любовью. — Я убил их. Нерожденных детей. Таких, как ты, как Филлип, таких же, как сын Джима. Таких же, как Джоанна. Детей, которые были не виноваты, что их создали такими. И я не сомневался тогда и не сомневаюсь сейчас в собственных действиях. Проклятый удар милосердия. Coup de grâce.*** Он создал их «по образу и подобию». Твоему, — едва ощутимо дотронулся Боунс до подбородка и провел по контуру нижней губы Хана. — Трое из десяти были полностью жизнеспособны. Дети науки и больного разума, но дети. Но что, если я не прав? И должен был попытаться спасти. Я чувствую себя убийцей.

— Всех не спасти, Леонард, ты помнишь? Чтобы ты ни сделал, для нас ты всегда будешь прав. И всегда будешь доктором, — весомо заявил тот, кто выбрал себе мерой того самого милосердия и морали одного из самых невыносимых и язвительных докторов Звездного Флота. А затем презрительно скривил губы: — Ничто, созданное им, не должно жить в нашем мире.

МакКой на это хмыкнул:

— Чертов эгоист и собственник. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Живым. Проснувшимся. Застрявшем в этом месте, словно хожу по кругу. Та же лаборатория. Ты так же истлеваешь изнутри, как тогда. Не хватает разве что криокапсулы и ремней на моих руках. И круг совсем замкнется. Ты не убивал ради меня, Леонард. Но теперь мы ничего друг другу не должны. Дальше — только выбор. Наш чистый выбор.

Сильные даже сейчас пальцы едва касались лица доктора. Осторожно. С едва ощутимой дрожью, не слабости, а узнавания, тоски и жажды.

Думал ли он о том, что всё, что было между ними, — от безысходности? О том, что, обреченный на пустоту, МакКой мог вцепиться в него из желания урвать лишний глоток жизни, глоток любви или же просто удовольствий? А получив шанс на жизнь… например — испугается, перестанет так упрямо смотреть в глаза, когда сердце частит. Думал ли этот сверхчеловек, что доктор в итоге предпочтет вернуться к привычной, совершенно неразмеренной, но такой дьявольски постоянной действительности, к Джиму Кирку и его «детке»? Думал ли, что Боунс может поддаться этому странному узнаванию и едва ли не притяжению к другому ему? Было ли ему вообще хоть на мгновение больно от подобных вероятностей, от сценария без хэппиэнда по его заявке?

Хан слишком продуманный, чтобы допускать ошибку в своих расчетах, но всё же наверняка имеет план Б, В и даже Ё на подобные случаи.

Боунс вздохнул, думая о том, что когда они выберутся из этого дерьма, а он окончательно покажет Харону неприличный жест (не если, а когда, черт побери!), то собирается стать единственным сценарием Хана Нуньена Сингха, к которому не будет альтернативных финалов.

Наклонив голову, Боунс уперся лбом об основание сильной шеи, ловя запах антибиотиков, стерилита и едва ощутимого собственного аромата Хана. Живого и теплого. С бьющимся сердцем и сильными руками, сжимающими его бока. МакКой говорил Джиму правду. С ним сверхчеловек пахнет по-иному. С ним он пах самим доктором. Немного антисептика, мяты, кофе и жаркого дня в тени персикового сада. Изменив положение головы, Леонард осторожно прикусил кожу над бьющейся артерией.

Когда биокровать, всё еще отслеживающая состояние своего сбежавшего пациента, громко просигналила о сбившемся ритме сердца, доктор вздрогнул, едва действительно не перекусив сонную артерию. Незамедлительно вспылив, он с места бросился к коммуникатору на стене и вызвал инженерный отдел.

— Скотти, сколько раз я тебя просил перенастроить мне сигналы оборудования в лаборатории? Если тебе даже это сложно, то я не удивлен, что Арчер лишился своей собаки!

— Ленни, ты выбери, за что мне хвататься сначала: за повреждения на пятой и шестой палубе, восстановление наших щитов или твои сигналы. И я сразу возьмусь.

— В следующий раз, когда ты что-то взорвешь в своем отделе, я тоже тебя спрошу, что пришивать первым — руку или член.

— Так куда мне одно без другого, — хмыкнул шотландский черт.

— Местами перепутаю! — пригрозил МакКой, раздувая ноздри.

— Напомни мне попозжее. Ушлю ребяток глянуть твою пикалку.

— Уже напоминал, но она каждый раз орет так, что и мертвого разбудит.

— Так вроде ж ты этим и занимаешься.

— Эй, лазарет — храм одного бога. Меня! Конец связи.

Обернувшись, Леонард имел удовольствие полюбоваться редчайшим зрелищем — космический преступник, ныне признанный мертвым, великий правитель прошлого и просто гад, террорист и сверхчеловек редкой мерзопакостности характера, явно забавляющийся происходящим. В одних нежно-голубых пижамных штанах, едва держащихся на сильных мускулистых бедрах. Если не считать стяжки бандажа и россыпи родинок на бледной коже. Слишком соблазнительный, на предвзятый вкус доктора. Собственные пациенты никогда не казались ему столь сексуальными. До этого момента.

Сигнал биокровати снова заставил вздрогнуть, но на этот раз вызывая усмешку. Было приятно осознавать, что его голодный и жадный взгляд заставил чужое сердце откликнуться и зачастить.

— Заткни ее и иди сюда.

— Здесь? — приподнял бровь доктор, подходя к панели управления биокровати.

— Здесь. Я хочу, чтобы в этом месте ты вспоминал не о том, как выкачивал из меня кровь для своего золотого капитана. Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил, как будешь кончать подо мной.

МакКой скосил на него глаза. От предвкушения дыхание стало тяжелым, а в животе всё стянулось в тугой узел. Перенастроив датчики, он медленно подошел к Хану, встав привычно близко, едва ли не касаясь друг друга грудью. Провел пальцами по кромке пояса штанов, с трудом удерживая себя, чтобы не коснуться выступающих косточек над ними.

— Ты всё еще мой пациент.

— Собираешься играть со мной в доктора, Леонард?

— Я сшивал это тело в течение пяти часов. Думаю, будет справедливым, если теперь я с ним немного поиграю, — выдохнул он, проводя губами в каких-то миллиметрах над вздымающейся грудью. — Вернись на кровать, родной. Ты всё еще не здоров.

— Ты тоже.

— Вот только доктор тут я. И я не позволю кому-то спорить со мной в моём лазарете. — Доктор категорично вздернул бровь, едва ли не с вызовом смотря на своего любовника. А когда тот на вздохе разомкнул обметанные губы, МакКой произнес гораздо резче: — Заткнись! Тш-ш-ш!

И воспользовался уже отработанным на себе способом, накрывая рот в сухом и жарком поцелуе. По-докторски педантично помня, что Хану пока еще нельзя пить, Боунс оценил потрескавшиеся губы, снова потянувшись к ним и очерчивая мокрым языком. Ловя открытым ртом теплое дыхание, отчего в затылке словно заломило, а затем стеклянным крошевом осыпалось вниз. Пальцы доктора провели по вздымающейся груди и соскользнули на удивительно теплую кожу между бандажем и штанами, стягивая их прочь. Посмотрев вниз, на собственные руки, лежащие на таких сильных бледных бедрах, Боунс ощутил, как туго стягиваются внутренности, наполняя низ живота горячей кровью и похотью. Почему-то именно эта картина стала последней каплей, разрушившей плотину его сдержанности. Сильней сдавив пальцы, вжимая их в упругую плоть, МакКой потянулся к губам, целуя жестко, почти зло. Чертовски собственнически. До боли и жжения.

Хан же даже не думал перехватывать инициативу или соперничать, голодно наблюдая и впитывая в себя все порывы, прикосновения и сорвавшуюся с цепи жажду своего доктора. Подставлялся под ладони, скользящие по восстанавливающемуся телу, под укусы и влажные поцелуи. Откровенно млея и возбуждаясь от одного только контраста, с какой аккуратностью касаются его руки Леонарда на широкой полосе утягивающих бинтов и жадной грубостью ласкают остальное тело.

И когда МакКой чуть толкнул назад, сверхчеловек лишь снова подчинился. Лег на пахнущие озоном простыни, с удивленным выражением лица замирая от собственных ощущений. От того, с какой легкостью удавалось подчиняться этим рукам, этой горячечной, жадной настойчивости и почти болезненной нежности.

Стянув с себя синюю форменку, МакКой снова согнулся над распростертым под ним телом, упираясь одним коленом между разведенных ног своего любовника. Болезненные поцелуи покрывали лицо и шею Хана, пока острые пираньи зубы доктора не прихватили ключицу сверхчеловека, словно ту самую желанную косточку. Вылизав ее, Леонард строго осмотрел результат и явно остался доволен. Затем спустился ниже, оставляя пятнышки засосов на груди, пальцами пересчитывая ребра, прихватывая зубами кромку повязки. И очерчивая линии, скрытые под слоями бинтов. Шрамы, которые чувствовал даже через них.

Всё прекрасно понимающий Хан в ответ задрал черную футболку на нем, заставляя прижаться к этой повязке животом, почувствовать. Леонард выдохнул резко и шумно, словно его ударили, запрокидывая голову, подставляя шею под мстительные поцелуи-укусы. И почти безвольно упал на койку, накрывая собой правый, относительно целый бок, сам весь ломкая линия, хрупкие кости под смуглой кожей в родинках и веснушках на широких плечах. Губы его заново нашли желанный рот, а руки поспешно приспустили форменные брюки. И плевать, что мужчина рядом с ним гол и откровенно беззащитен в этот момент, с доверчиво подставленным животом, совсем как несколько дней назад. В это мгновенье было важнее то, как туго скручивалось что-то внутри, натягивалось струной возбуждения и жара. Которые хотелось наконец довести до точки и кипения и перестать…

— Никогда… больше никогда так… не смей, слышишь меня? Иначе я сам… своими руками…

Леонард то ли шептал, то ли кричал, то ли кусая, то ли целуя всё, до чего может достать. Плечи, грудь, шею, лицо. Он целовал глаза и скулы, кусал за челюсть и стонал в рот от слишком резкого и рваного движения собственной руки, соединяющей их там, внизу. Он скользил сильными пальцами отменного хирурга по чувствительной плоти налитых головок, трущихся друг об друга, всё быстрее и быстрее. Кажется, не затыкаясь, даже когда вылизывал изнутри чужой рот.

И от этого всего, от ощутимого сумасшествия его доктора, от ощущения, как начинает подрагивать тело, Хану хочется смеяться, громко, в голос. Но напряженный живот начинает затапливать наслаждением и болью, а тяжелый хрип поднимается вместе с жаром, вырываясь из груди.

Мягко поцеловав сведенные губы, Леонард еще несколько раз провел рукой по собственному до предела напряженному члену, а затем немного приподнялся, быстро растягивая маленькие замки на бинтах, держащих эластичный бандаж. Обнажившийся живот запутанной паутиной пересекали розово-красные шрамы, почти неаккуратные, почти некрасивые. Но тот, кто их и оставил заживать, сильней задрожал в возбуждении, утыкаясь носом в черную макушку и продолжая двигать рукой до тех пор, пока на исцеляющееся тело не брызнула густая сперма.

Его хриплый стон наслаждения вырвался из горла одновременно с тем самым задушенным воем, что копился и драл грудь. И на свободное место пришло спокойствие и сытость.

Поцеловав раскрытые для него губы, Леонард оглянулся:

— Эти кровати явно не предназначены для подобной активности пациентов.

— Большой недосмотр со стороны Звездного Флота, — в прямом смысле поддержал его Хан, крепче обхватывая доктора за талию и не давая свалиться на пол.

— Думаешь, стоит написать им заявку? — Боунс из-под бровей посмотрел на своего любовника, пальцами продолжая размазывать по его животу общее семя.

Шрамы на нем больше не пугали. Скорее МакКой разочарован, что не пройдет и нескольких дней, как они полностью исчезнут.

Страх свернулся где-то за сердцем, время от времени покалывая позвоночник и лопатки изнутри.

Когда через час Джим снова заглянул в личный кабинет СМО, то нашел доктора спокойно спящим под боком у сверхчеловека. Его рука ярко выделялась на черной форменной водолазке, уютно устроившись между лопатками МакКоя. Боунс даже с растрепанного затылка казался полностью расслабленным и спокойным, каким Кирк не видел друга едва ли не с момента исчезновения. И раскиданная по полу одежда только подтверждала вывод, что расслабляли Боунса старым проверенным способом.

И хоть выбор Леонарда был более чем спорный, сейчас капитан «Энтерпрайз» не находил в себе готовности его оспаривать. В конце концов, Боунс когда-то сел на соседнее с ним кресло в шаттле. И это тоже был его выбор.

Да, безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, и вот это — самое удачное решение, если правильно посмотреть. В конце концов, как капитан он не мог рисковать экипажем, вот прямо сейчас избавляясь от Хана, когда вокруг столько его сверхлюдей. И как отец не собирался лишать сына наследия.

Хотя это и не значит, что Джим Кирк так просто примирится с таким положением дел!

Заметив, как рука на спине Боунса дрогнула, Джим негромко заявил:

— Ваша наноргская посудина будет здесь через полчаса. Вы должны убраться раньше, чем сюда соберется половина флотилии Федерации. Официально ты будешь считаться мертвым. Взамен ты заберешь с собой Кэрол и гарантируешь безопасность ее и моего ребенка. — Затем всё же не удержался и резко рявкнул: — Боунс, подъём!

Смотря на то, как лучший друг едва ли не навернулся с кровати, Джим Кирк рассмеялся.

— Черт тебя побери, Джим!

***

— Они не раскроют рта, Джим. Мы крепко держим их за яйца.

— Ты, док, держишь, — хитро улыбнулся Ренд. — Эти ученые соврут что угодно, лишь бы снова не попадать под тяжелую руку Хана. И твою «благосклонность».

— Избавь меня от этих глупостей, — отмахнулся Боунс, отводя взгляд и поджимая губы.

Со стороны могло бы показаться, что доктор злится, но те, кто его знал, понимали, как МакКою не по себе от всего происходящего. Ведь те, чьи жизни зависят от него, не лежат на операционном столе, а смотрят настороженно и опасливо. Прививку от глупостей и открытий, которых бы не стоило совершать, им сделал не иномирный сверхчеловек, а, как и положено, простой доктор в непростой компании.

— Ты думаешь, их и без того мало запугали? Черт побери, Джим, всех недовольных они выводили в центр лаборатории и резали, как… как в древности резали скот. И от них, — кивнул Боунс в сторону сверхов, — такое можно было ждать. Но это были люди! Более того, люди, верящие, что они работают на Звездный Флот, верящие, что они вообще люди. Нанорги были долбанными маньяками, а здесь…

— Мы никогда не перестанем удивляться, как подобный гуманизм в тебе, док, соседствует с таким цинизмом. И даже хладнокровием, — добавил Ренд, одним глазом и ухом следя за доктором и капитаном, а другим — за обстановкой и собственным близнецом. — Ты ведь там реальных дел натворил, да и в остальном держался молодцом. Если наблюдать за вашими почти семейными скандалами с Ханом было интересно, то от Сингха даже у меня задница каменной была от напряжения.

— Твоей задницей хотя бы не интересовались, — хмыкнул доктор. — На самом деле они очень похожи. Так что всё их противостояние — скорее внутриличностный конфликт самоидентификации. Один доказывал, что не тварь дрожащая. Второй вообще пытался примириться с новой внешностью и жизненным курсом. — Доктор рассеянно махнул рукой: — Им бы хорошего психолога, а они устроили вселенские разборки.

— Боунс, этот миррорный ублюдок мог тебя убить, — нахмурился Джим.

— Убить меня — да. И даже собственными руками. Причинить реальную боль, — МакКой покачал головой, — не смог бы. Всегда есть что-то общее. Знаешь, первым делом после того, как вернулся из той вселенной, раньше, чем всё остальное, я полез в один из ящиков своего стола, там где обычно держу бутылку отличного бренди. Я полез туда, уже зная, что в ней немного недостает, а рядом послание. Точно такое же, какое я оставил своей копии.

Он уничтожил письмо сразу же, как прочитал. И всё равно помнил дословно.

Как прекрасно помнил и то, чья именно рука оттолкнула его прежде, чем оба Сингха сцепились. Да, в голове их Хана что-то здорово стронули, так что Боунс с удовольствием бы лично провел лоботомию врачам старины Маркуса. В то время, как его иномирная версия явно пережил что-то, окончательно повредившее сознание и восприятие мира. Но он был одним человеком. Который не смог бы уничтожить то, что в иных обстоятельствах настолько… любил?

От ситуации доктору до сих пор было не по себе. Словно он не руками в кишках обоих Сингхов копался, а в душах и сознаниях в грязных ботинках натоптался.

Как радар, остро чувствующий настроение друга, Джим Кирк притянул его голову к себе, звучно ударяясь лбом в лоб.

— Всё не так плохо, Боунси! Мы сейчас выпроводим этого засранца с моего корабля. Затем вытрясем из старого Спока твоё лекарство, он обещал как можно быстрее вернуться на Землю. Снова поимеем титул героев и всю Федерацию заодно. Будет весело! — улыбнулся он так, что уголки губ Боунса сами собой дрогнули.

На мгновенье стало спокойней. На мгновение он поверил, что всё вернется на круги своя, что у молодого капитана всё получится, что они выберутся. Он хоть и обещал довериться им со Споком, но и перестать беспокоиться был не в силах.

Впереди еще совсем другие войны.

Именно это мгновение выбрали Спок и Хан, чтобы возникнуть в транспортерной. И без того небольшое помещение сразу стало таким маленьким и камерным.

Боунс обернулся, и без того легкая улыбка растаяла на губах, как первый снег под дождем, оставляя за собой лишь едва ощутимую горечь и колкое ощущение на коже.

Спок тут же занял место за пультом управления транспортера, а вот Хан окинул внимательным взглядом своих людей и встал напротив капитана «Энтерпрайз» и доктора.

— Капитан, какова вероятность, что в этот раз вы не нарушите своих обещаний? — привычно на выдохе произнес сверхчеловек.

— Восемьдесят шесть и семьдесят четыре сотых процента, — со своего места бесстрастно заявил Спок, опережая заметно напрягшегося Кирка. — С учетом возможных новых фактов, которые нам неизвестны и способны повлиять на ход расследования Звездным Флотом произошедшего.

— В ваших же интересах довести эти показания до ста процентов. — Хан смерил взглядом Кирка, а затем перевел его на доктора.

Он не ел, он пожирал его глазами. Каждый миллиметр тела. Облизывал, запихивал себе в рот, сжимал плоть, словно отрывал от нее куски, обгладывал кости до белизны. Он запускал пальцы под кожу в россыпи крупных веснушек. Он растворял то, что видел, в себе. И от этого глаза теряли свою неживую прозрачность, утопая в черном зрачке с тонкой зеленой кромкой.

Между ними было не меньше пары шагов, но МакКой всё равно чувствовал, как его обдает жаром этого тела, затянутого в темные одежды, всё еще скрывающие бинты и повязки. Как его сковывает совершенно дикая, властная энергетика личного тирана, маньяка и убийцы. Как от этого теплеет внутри. Леонард никогда не перестанет удивляться, как после всего произошедшего, после их скандалов, давления и непрекращающегося источения яда, после их долгой притирки, они так точно, так идеально подошли друг другу. Кара и награда за всё-всё, что они совершили и ещё совершат.

Боунс оторвал взгляд от бьющейся венки у левого виска и перевел его к всё таким же голодным и жадным глазам, словно еще мгновение — и ему в шею вопьются белые зубы. И он не сможет даже пальцем пошевелить, чтобы оттолкнуть. Потому что в позвоночнике вместо спинного мозга будто вставили раскаленный прут. Больно, жарко, невозможно пошевелиться.

— Малыш, прикрой-ка глазки, — раздался рядом голос Ренда, чья рука в этот момент прикрывала лицо Фила. — Тебе на такое еще рано смотреть. Мы тут вроде как не вовремя заглянули в спальню к родителям.

МакКой задрал бровь и бросил на них веселый взгляд. А затем ухмыльнулся так, что на правой щеке залегли глубокие складочки.

— Милое чудовище, — едва заметно покачал головой Боунс, словно теплым дыханием касаясь морозных узоров на стекле. Руша их геометрическую правильность, но открывая взамен целый мир в проталине.

Взгляд Хана стал мягче, при этом умудряясь всё с той же дикой страстью иметь доктора на глазах у всех. Чистый, незамутненный физическим контактом вуайеризм. Даже если бы они трахались тут на полу, это было бы менее интимно.

— Тебе нужно что-то, что никогда не будет полностью твоим, знаешь? — Леонард самыми кончиками пальцев приподнял упавшую темную прядку и вернул ее к зачесанным назад волосам. Простое движение. Почти инстинктивное. — Но будет.

— Леонард, — позвал Хан и медленно моргнул, выгоняя из взгляда лишнее. — Ты как всегда слишком много болтаешь.

— Ты знаешь по крайней мере один действенный способ это исправить, — усмехнулся доктор, провокационно проводя самым кончиком языка по нижней губе. — И пока ты не делаешь этого, я буду считать, что ты в восторге от моей болтовни.

Внешний мир снова налился красками, и они почти одновременно отступили, расходясь в разные стороны.

— В вашем времени после такого еще курят? — поинтересовался Ренд у Джима.

— В наше время после такого женятся. Ой!

— Джим!

— Я понял, Боунс! Лично я к такому еще не готов, ясно?

В ответ МакКой проделал своим лицом всё то, что обычно делал, когда выражал одновременно раздражение, негодование и полную покорность моменту. Ну и нелицеприятное мнение по поводу умственных способностей окружающих. То есть одновременно закатил глаза, скривил губы, чуть дернул головой. Но Джим Кирк слишком хорошо знал, что скрывается за маленькой складочкой у его губ, за этим упрямым настороженным профилем и лишними градусами в задратом подбородке. Его друг был эмоциональным и открытым всем ветрам, мыслям и действиям, вечно с разведенными в стороны ребрами, обнажающими бьющееся сердце… и в то же время Боунс был упрямым сукиным сыном, не желающим ничьей заботы, не желающим показывать свои слабости, не подпускающий никого с пластырем и регенератором к своим ранам. Сейчас он изо всех сил пытался не показать, как же его на самом деле ломает. И тем сильней это становилось заметно в рваном дыхании и отведенном взгляде.

Хан почти поднялся на площадку транспортера, когда двери снова раскрылись, пропуская Кристин Чепел и Джоанну.

— Эй, я так и знала, что вы без меня уйдете, — тут же продемонстрировала всю гамму маккоевской эмоциональности обиженная девочка. — Так не честно!

— Извините, доктор, — чуть склонила голову в его сторону старшая медсестра. — Мне не удалось ее удержать без использования ремней безопасности на биокроватях. Так что я решила, что Джоанне будет лучше прийти сюда со мной.

— Спасибо, Кристин, — кивнул ей МакКой, наблюдая, как его дочь повисает сначала на шее немного смущенного Ренда, а затем обхватывает руками присевшего Фила.

— Не стоит. Я просто подумала, что девочка имеет право попрощаться.

— Меня не было месяц, а мой персонал научился думать! Сколько мне надо отсутствовать, чтобы вы научились действовать самостоятельно, не вызывая у меня желания поувольнять всех к вулканской бабушке?

— Боюсь, что это будет пожизненный отпуск, доктор МакКой, — не дрогнула под его ехидством Кристин. — Вы всегда найдете, по какому поводу остаться недовольным.

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему ты выбрал кого-то с этого корабля, — хмыкнул Хантер, разглядывая старшую медсестру. Которая от подобного внимания чуть покраснела, смущаясь и злясь одновременно.

А МакКой с Ханом просто коротко переглянулись. Кому, как не им, понимать, что никто и никого не выбирал. Просто столкнулись на всей космической скорости, многократно превышающей скорость света. Прошлись по касательной. Одним ударом. И этого хватило.

— Кстати, у меня прощальный подарок. Ну, кроме новой печени и почек. Должен же я чем-то компенсировать почти твои руки и сердце, что у нас в морозильнике остались. — Он был доктором, а не фокусником, но небольшой металлический носитель перекатывал в пальцах более чем профессионально. А затем просто протянул его. — Привычка обращаться с информацией даром не проходит. Мы с Рендом успели кое-что перекинуть сюда из баз данных того Сингха. В том числе и информацию по детям. Если я правильно понял, вам она лишней не будет.

На мгновение опустив глаза, Хан снова посмотрел на доктора. Затем крепко обхватил за запястье, большим пальцем отмеривая участившийся пульс. И шагнул ближе, прижимаясь щекой и губами к ладони, осторожно целуя знакомые бережные руки.

Опустив голову, сверхчеловек исподлобья посмотрел взглядом, от которого ломило в затылке. И твердо заявил:

— Ты сам это сделаешь, Леонард.

— У тебя куча гениев на одной посудине, а ты снова хочешь припахать к этому меня? А не пошел бы ты со своими запросами? — вздернул брови доктор. И поджал губы, чувствуя себя откровенно нашпиленным на острый, опасно холодный взгляд. — Сволочь упертая. 

— По-другому с тобой невозможно.

Еще раз потершись о его ладонь, Хан забрал носитель и снова отступил.

Пока они переглядывались, к Хану подкралась новая напасть и цепко обхватила своими тонкими руками, что сильней цепей и оков. Сверхчеловек несколько потерянно посмотрел вниз, на макушку сжимающей его Джо, враз теряя половину апломба и флера сверхзла. И, судя по той осторожности, граничащей с благоговением, с которыми он осторожно придержал девочку за плечо, оно того стоило.

— Спасибо! — улыбнулась Джоанна, запрокинув голову.

Хан кивнул. Серьезно напомнил:

— Мы договаривались, помнишь?

— Да. Но мне всё равно придется вернуться на Землю?

— Так надо. Я должен отпустить вас.

— А мы должны вернуться?

— Решите сами.

Боунс фыркнул и закатил глаза. Им давали право выбора… теперь, сделав всё, чтобы он был правильным с точки зрения Хана. Своими руками создав себе новый мир, семью из разрозненных, амбициозных засранцев, щит из тех, кто ненавидел его всей душой. Научившись любить, пока выслуживал эту любовь и привязанность у того, кто давно разуверился в чем-то хорошем для себя.

Положив руку на плечо прижавшейся к нему дочери, Леонард не отрывал взгляда от своей личной Бездны, пока силуэты сверхов совсем не исчезли в водовороте золотых искр. И только через несколько долгих секунд смог, наконец, вздохнуть, стремясь избавиться от того, как печет в груди от боли и недостатка кислорода.

В этот раз прощаться оказалось куда тяжелее.

Страх потерять вот это, ставшее чертовски важным и жизненно необходимым, к сожалению, не лечился заверениями, которым грош цена, или неловким и поспешным сексом на больничной койке. Вот только в ребра тычется лицом почти взрослая дочь, которой не пристало бы плакать по чужим сверхлюдям, но синяя форменка неизбежно намокает. По другую руку напряженно и выразительно сопит Джим Кирк, так и напрашиваясь на капли от насморка. А Спок всё никак не может опустить руки с пульта транспортера, как-то совершенно растерянно задирая свои косые брови. И Леонарду не должно быть так больно и хорошо одновременно. Он хмурится и звучно выдыхает, отпуская их всех разом.

— Боунс, ты как? — потрепал его по плечу Джим.

— Судя по последнем известиям — жить буду. Просто… не верю, что всё закончилось. Что всё это действительно было.

— К сожалению, было. И нам предстоит разгребать всё, что вы двое тут устроили. Всё-таки это так традиционно для него — натворить дел и сбежать. То в космос, то в криосон, а теперь вот… Кстати, а вот что теперь? Мы сможем скрыть информацию от общественности, но остается Сектор 31 и особо умные военные, да и просто… все рты не заткнешь. Кто-то обязательно поймет, что Хан — жив.

— Он и сам это понимает. Несколько лет относительного спокойствия, вряд ли ему нужно больше. Со мной он, конечно, планами не делился. Мы были немного другим заняты, — хмыкнул МакКой, потирая яркий след на шее, отчего Джим поморщился. — Но на данный момент у него есть технологичный корабль, необжитая планета и почти семьдесят человек прямиком из прошлого. Думаю, они будут выживать.

— Мы уже видели, как они выживают.

— Они уже не в том возрасте и не с тем опытом, чтобы идти к своей цели напрямую или желать собственного признания. Хан подкинул своим людям интересную задачку, способную занять их сверхмозги на какое-то время. Называется — «просто жить». Лично тебе такое не по плечу, Джим. Да и никому из нас. Мы слишком… слишком глубоко пустили этот космический путь себе под кожу. Звездами по венам. А они не знали дома и покоя. Ничего, кроме вечной войны. Хан даёт им возможность попробовать что-то иное. И попробовать выжить. Их слишком мало, а мир стал так велик.

— А они справятся? — посмотрела на него Джоанна.

— У них есть Хан, Зеленоглазка.

— И ты, папочка.

Он усмехнулся.

— И я. Коварный-коварный сверхзлодейский план. Но знаете, что самое важное? Больше никто из нас, из всех нас, никогда не будет один.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Имелась ввиду та самая девочка из STID, которую спасли кровь Хана, и вырезанная сцена из фильма, где они с Джимом друг другу очень похоже улыбаются
> 
> ***Если кто не в курсе, то в серии 3×08 смертельно больной доктор еще и жениться умудрился. Но Боунсу этого мир, и тем более Хану об этом лучше не знать. Йонада целее будет.  
> ***Удар милосердия (фр. Coup de grâce) — удар, при котором смертельно или тяжело раненого и уже не оказывающего сопротивления противника добивали, чтобы прекратить его мучения.
> 
> *Ты моя навязчивая идея,  
> Мой фетиш, моя религия,  
> Мое смятение, моя исповедь,  
> Единственное, чего я желаю сегодня ночью.  
> Ты моя навязчивая идея,  
> Вопрос и ответ,  
> Ты, ты, ты,  
> Ты мой фетиш.


	34. Эпилог

_\- А ты знаешь, что самое тяжёлое в нашей работе?  
— При минус тридцать копаться в моторе?  
— Самое тяжёлое в нашей работе — ждать…  
(К/ф «В бой идут одни старики») _

— Иногда мне начинает казаться, что со званием адмирала переходит маразм и самомнение. А память и человеколюбие отваливаются напрочь, словно третьи конечности у совершеннолетних тритофилов. Эти люди сами летали, но относятся к нам, как к гребным рабам на галерах. Джим, я тебя умоляю, шли на третью звезду налево всех, кто будет предлагать тебе звание, договорились? Ты и так на всю голову больной. Не хочу лечить тебя еще и от идиотизма.

— Расслабься, Боунси! Ты уже почти десять лет меня от него лечишь.

— И не помогает, — развел руками доктор.

Чрезвычайный и уполномоченный, далее по списку, посол Тарлос, подавил тяжелый вздох. По его мнению, лечить капитана Кирка следовало по старинке — ртутью и лоботомией. И то — судя по тому, что из всех своих приключений он выходил живым, не факт что и это поможет.

Сам посол хоть и выказал всю полагающуюся протоколом радость от своего назначения на эту миссию, на самом деле считал ее тем еще геморроем. И не только потому, что правитель планетки, на которую они готовились высадиться, потребовал присутствия небезызвестной «Энтерпрайз» над своей неразумной головой и орбитой. В конце концов, экипаж флагмана был достаточно популярен и авторитетен в кругах вот таких вот «потенциальных союзников». Словно в половине случаев такой вот близкий контакт с Кирком и его безумной командой не гарантирует внештатные ситуации и просто катастрофу. Во всей этой истории посла Тарлоса беспокоило скорее другое. А именно — настойчивый зуд ниже поясницы, не обещавший ничего хорошего.

— Доктор, — позвал посол, уставший слушать возмущения медика, — вы проверили сыворотку, которую нам вводят? Эти милые юноши обещали, что она временно нейтрализует вредное воздействие планеты на человека. Вы уверены, что это так?

— Я бы еще потребовал у этих молодых людей, — весьма некультурно кивнул он на парочку рыжих близнецов, выходцев со злополучной планеты, которые тыкали группу десанта вполне такими стандартными звезднофлотскими гипошприцами, — уточнить, есть ли у них хоть какое-то медицинское образование. Дай сюда! Пока мы на «Энтерпрайз» — никто меня колоть не будет. Доктор здесь я!

Когда у одного из парней вырвали из рук гипо, он дернулся в сторону, налетев спиной на капитана Кирка.

Посол Тарлос подавил тяжелый вздох. Просто непонятно, как Кирку удавалось с кем-то договариваться, имея в экипаже людей, вообще лишенных навыков коммуникации. Хотя, судя по тому, что МакКой его друг едва ли не с Академии, именно поэтому, натренировавшись на докторе, капитан без мыла мог влезть и вылезть из любой политической напряженности. С дилитиевыми бусами и девушкой в придачу.

Уже в шаттле доктор долго возмущался, что это самый дурацкий метод спуска на планету. Но когда коммандер Спок напомнил о боязни МакКоем транспортеров, тот недовольно фыркнул, буркнул под нос что-то об остроухих занудах и затих, отвернувшись к иллюминатору.

Тем более, что посмотреть было на что. Небольшая ярко-бирюзовая планета была покрыта водой почти полностью, за исключением островка суши, удачно расположенного в субтропиках. Приятная яркость воды прекрасно сочеталась с привычным землянам голубым небом. Пока они летели над гладью огромного океана, можно было рассмотреть особо темные места впадин или колонии буро-малиновых водорослей.

— Дальше от архипелага эти водоросли разрастаются на сотни километров, — как приличный гид рассказывал один из мальчишек. — На их поверхностях зачастую развивается своя экосистема, с растительностью и животными. Там много насекомых, ящериц, птиц и мелких сумчатых грызунов, похожих на утконосов и кроликов одновременно. С такими смешными перепончатыми лапками, которыми они разрывают верхний слой подложки, чтобы добраться до более влажного и рыхлого, где водятся черви и змееподобные рыбы.

— Лекция по зоологии, прекрасно, — пробубнил доктор.

Но вулканец и секретарь посла казались заинтересованы, так что парнишка, немного посмущавшись и с каким-то подобострастием посмотрев на фыркающего МакКоя, продолжил:

— Плотность этих зарослей такова, что в десяти километрах от начала образования по ним вполне можно передвигаться на тяжелой технике в пределах пятисот тонн. Они очень прочные. Вообще, на данный момент мы насчитали около трехсот шестидесяти видов водорослей. У них тут волчья конкуренция. За пределом коралловых атоллов океан довольно норовист. Тихим его не назовешь.

— О, а вот и начался коралловый риф, — влез в разговор его более непоседливый близнец. — Мы сейчас должны пролететь над местом, где через десять лет должен появиться довольно большой остров. Ускоренный рост кораллов и их укрепление одна из наших разработок. И еще через три года мы надеемся покрыть его первичной почвой, на основе всё той же органики из водорослей. При этом, мы не нарушим ни естественную среду обитания, ни экологию. Нам особенно некуда торопиться, — парень блеснул серыми глазами, вдруг напомнив послу, почему ему советовали быть крайне осторожными с местным населением.

— По тому, как медленно движется эта колымага — заметно! — всё же не смолчал СМО.

Посол пожалел, что никто из них не догадался прихватить тех самых водорослей, чтобы замотать ядовитому доктору рот!

Когда шаттл подлетел к острову, являющимся столицей всей планеты и небольшого архипелага, им открылся прекрасный вид на зеленые заросли, длинные косы пляжей, несколько высоких столпов из фиолетово-серого камня. И, разумеется, сердце — небольшой город, который больше похож на храмовый комплекс.

Сверху была прекрасно видна его причудливая форма в виде белого лотоса. Небольшие улочки-лепестки словно вырастали на водах первозданного тропического леса, стекаясь к единому бутону с площадью и центральным дворцом. Белый камень слегка слепил в ярком свете солнца, и оттого весь город казался еще более инфернальным, словно зависшим над землей.

Их высадили на краю центральной площади, предлагая пройтись и размять ноги прежде, чем попасть во дворец. Как посол Тарлос и предполагал, здесь не слышался обычный гул больших городов, а на площади не толпились люди. Скорее все отдавало кристальной белизной и новизной, словно по этой площади, вымощенной слюдяными камнями по мозаичной основе, еще не ступала нога человека. Фиолетово-серые колонны, стоящие по периметру были слабым разбавление этого ощущения чистого листа, подчеркивая и перекликаясь со столпами давно источенных скал, возвышавшихся по обе стороны от города. Но, не смотря на то, что город явно построен совсем недавно, он всё равно производил должное впечатление. Хотя бы потому, какие силы должны были вложены на такое сооружение. Ну и средства. На водной планете класса N вряд ли мог найтись такой камень, а значит, его завезли извне. Что влекло те еще интересные выводы о расе и планете, еще не зафиксированных в анналах Федерации.

Огромные распахнутые ворота пропустили путников, уже уставших от зноя и такого количества красоты, внутрь дворца. Здесь тоже много свободного пространства, но утопающего в зелени, высаженной вокруг искусственного пруда, в котором цветут опять же — лотосы.

Их встретили на одной из площадок внутреннего двора, среди буйства зелени в царстве снежного короля. Именно так подумал про себя посол, смотря на владыку этих мест, а то, что это именно он — сомневаться не приходилось. Мужчина был высоким, очень статным, с гармоничной крепкой фигурой, кажущийся еще выше на фоне сопровождающих его девушек. В темно-синем камзоле до середины бедра, одновременно напоминающем и индийское традиционное одеяние, и военный мундир, он выглядел более чем весомо и устрашающе. Отлично умеющий даже в таких мелочах, как выдержанная утонченность и строгость в серебристой отделке одеяния и драгоценной цепочке, висящей на левой стороне груди, читать людей и обстановку, посол слегка занервничал. На этом мужчине не было ничего пышного, кричащего о роскоши и власти, но от последней буквально сшибало с ног, как от слишком крепких духов.

Лицо встречающего их мужчины казалось спокойным и самую толику высокомерным, как и полагается уверенному в себе человеку.

— Рад, что члены Федерации благоразумно приняли приглашение посетить нашу планету, — поставленным голосом произнес «радушный» хозяин, пытаясь то ли напугать до седины, то ли улыбнуться. — Надеюсь, мальчики не слишком утомили вас в дороге. У нас запрещена траспортация. Да и покинуть планету вы можете не раньше, чем через три дня, когда ослабнет действие введенной вам вакцины. Всё это время вы можете чувствовать себя как дома.

Что-то явно нехорошее было в глубоком голосе этого «правителя», отчего на последних словах посол ощутимо поёжился. И когда этот… человек перевел взгляд на всю группу за спиной Тарлоса, тот даже ощутил облегчение. Правда на отвратительно краткий миг, потому что воздух едва ли не заискрился, когда бесцветно-льдистые глаза буквально пришпилили кого-то из энтерпрайзовцев. Поворачиваться посол не решился.

— Мы доставили всех в целости и сохранности, — вмешался один из близнецов, делая шаг вперед и явно перекрывая кого-то. — Покатали немного над островами. Я бы еще про чудовищ страшных подводных рассказал, ну тех, что земных китов бы на завтрак вместо хлопьев перекусывали, но это надо в темноте, как страшилку, а Фил их боится.

— Эй, это ты боишься и лезешь ко мне в постель спать, — покраснел второй.

— А ты меня не выгоняешь!

Их владыка запустил руку в рыжую челку паренька, запрокидывая его голову. Тот доверчиво открыл шею, едва ли не ластясь, как какое-то животное.

— Проводите гостей с «Энтерпрайз» в их апартаменты и придумайте чем развлечь, пока мы с послом обсудим пару вопросов.

Сам посол кивнул, вдруг поняв, как неуютно ему будет не чувствовать за спиной всю эту разношерстную компанию прославленного экипажа. И даже стоящий рядом секретарь не спасет от этого чувства неприкрытого тыла.

Обернувшись взглянуть на энтерпрайзовцев, Тарлос заметил какие-то странные переглядывания, больше похожие на скандал взглядами. Если бы можно было ментально бить посуду, то здесь бы погиб целый сервиз на двенадцать персон.

— Вас что-то не устраивает? — вопреки ожиданиям, в голосе хозяина этого места не звучало угрозы. Скорее… легкая насмешка.

— Ваши помощники, — взял переговоры в свои руки вулканец, — заинтересовали нас своими рассказами о вашей науке и открытиях. Мы хотели бы узнать об этом больше.

— Говорите за себя, — хмыкнул упрямый капитан, уже окруженный девушками в прозрачных золотых сеточках. — Лично с меня хватит науки. А вы с Боунсом можете продолжать дальше копаться в чужих кишках.

— Ну что ты, Джим, — тут же отреагировал доктор МакКой, — лично мне достаточно твоих и гоблина.

— Вы чем-то недовольны, доктор? — чуть заметно, но слишком опасно сощурил глаза их гостеприимный хозяин.

МакКой развернулся, осмотрел оппонента с ног до головы.

— Да я просто свечусь от счастья, как долбанная сверхновая. Как в Дисней Лэнд попасть, — взмахнул он рукой. Затем ткнул пальцем в близнецов, — Даже Чип и Дейл есть.

— Боунс! — одернул его капитан.

Доктор же поджал губы, провокационно вздернув бровь, словно вызывая еще кого-то с собой поспорить. Дураков, судя по всему, не было. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, МакКой «смилостивился»:

— Ну, где там ваши лаборатории?

— Я провожу, — тут же вызвался рыжий паренек, едва ли не за руку утаскивая строптивого медика за собой.

Джим Кирк на такое только пожал плечами:

— Боунс не из тех, кто будет церемониться хоть с кем-то. Как он говорит — ему всё равно в чью задницу гипо тыкать. Дамы, надеюсь, ваша любезность хотя бы вполовину равна вашей красоте и меня проводят куда-то, где не так жарко. И да, посол, знакомить нас не обязательно, — уязвил капитан, разворачиваясь и едва ли не сам волоча держащих его под руки красоток.

Хан Нуньен Сингх перестал гипнотизировать спину удаляющегося доктора, и перевел взгляд на посла. Губы его растянулись, и стало понятно, что маневр Тарлоса не остался незамеченным.

Посол придерживался тактики, по которой всё должно идти наиболее естественным образом, тонко подталкиваемым и контролируемым человеком из большой политики. И он не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы позволить старшим офицерам «Энтерпрайз» самим разобраться и показать ему, зачем же Хан мог их вытащить сюда. Получилось интересно. Без скандалов и фазерной стрельбы. А учитывая историю встреч этих субъектов — происходящее очень удивительно и нетипично. Ни одна из аналитик не могла предсказать такого.

То, что потенциально заинтересовавшая Федерацию планета оказалась под властью существа, которого столько раз осуждали и наказывали на Земле, для Совета Федерации стало той еще головной болью. Имя Хана Нуньена Сингха, всплывая в тех или иных делах, никогда не приносило Земле ничего хорошего. То он захватит мировую власть, то воскреснет через триста лет, спутавшись с подпольной организацией, от одного упоминания которой ноют зубы у всего Звездного Флота, и заодно шлепнет о Сан-Франциско звездолет, то вообще чуть не развяжет войну с Клингонской Империей.

И в двух последних случаях прослеживается стойкая тенденция обнаруживать где-то рядом «Энтерпрайз», явно проклятую еще на момент строительства поскользнувшимся на масле рабочим, с ее непоседливым экипажем. Не удивительно, что подтвердив данные о живом и деятельном Хане, чиновники Федерации не побежали выяснять у Кирка и Ко — какого собственно хрена, а решили провернуть всё тихо-мирно, без «Энтерпрайз» с ее кармой вселенского магнита для неприятностей. И когда в последний момент Хан затребовал вместе с послом воплощение своего фатума… Весь Совет матерился так, что краснели даже синекожие андорианцы.

Вообще, как знал посол, история с этим Ханом и «Энтерпрайз» вышла весьма запутанная. После первого случая своего воскрешения, сверхчеловека уложили в криокапсулу и отправили досыпать еще несколько столетий. Но уже через несколько лет начались странности. Напряжение политической обстановки с клингонами достигло пика, начали пропадать ученые Федерации, а потом и целый корабль класса Миранда. А еще — прямо из здания Адмиралтейства был похищен доктор со знаменитой «Энтерпрайз», а из хранилища — криокапсула с телом сверхчеловека. Которого тот же доктор и укладывал на покой. И стрясти бы информацию с Кирка, но он не при делах и вообще вдруг пропадает со всех радаров, чтобы потом объявиться, разруливая попытку саботажа переговоров с Клингонским послом. И мало того — обнаруживая черт знает где базу Сектора 31, а вместе с ней похищенных ученых во главе со своим доктором. Чтобы героически всех победить, в завершение раскрыв Великий Заговор, попутно случайно, ну чисто проходя мимо, убив ожившего Хана Нуньена Сингха. Да, и даже тело предоставив. По всем генетическим экспертизам — точно принадлежащее тому самому тирану и убийце, и не являющееся клоном или копией. Герой Кирк! Тут Звездный Флот опять не смог отвертеться, особенно когда пришлось заминать дело со всплывшим Сектором 31. Гидра какая-то, просто! И Джим Кирк — тот еще Геракл. С остроухим Иолаем и доктором, который аки Цезарь всё успевает, и вылечиться от своей якобы смертельной болезни, и дочь спасти, и вообще…. пришел, увидел, нахамил.

А за несколько дней до героического возвращения «Энтерпрайз» на Землю, в Сан-Франциско экстремистами, давно требующими смертную казнь для всех сверхлюдей, был взорван опечатанный склад, на котором хранились криокапсулы. Виновников конечно осудили и сослали подальше, но дело по телу пришлось прикрыть. Эти ниточки оборвались. Чему Совет Федерации был почти рад, мигрень от происходящего началась даже у Вулканских послов. И что-то подсказывало, что неплохо бы потрясти в поиске сведений последних, уж больно подозрительно звучало из их уст привычное — «Это нелогично», но у остроухих и так проблемы, то с новой планетой, то с пон-фаром, то с самими послами из параллельной вселенной.

И всем весело, все бегают, держась за головы и прикрывая задницы, или их физиологические аналоги. Только капитан Кирк улыбается, умудряясь виснуть на своём остроухом старпоме и докторе одновременно или попеременно. Один из которых строит лицо глубокой оскорбленности на попытки ему не поверить, ведь «вулканцы никогда…», а второй сыплет такими словесными конструкциями явно оскорбительного толка, что мог бы вывести из себя даже первого, не будь у того иммунитета и собственного характера воспитанной падлы.

Еще через два месяца все дела утрясли, кого-то попытались даже осудить, с Клингонской Империей заключили шаткий мир. Ну и, наградив капитана Джима Кирка, в очередной раз послали его. Жаль, что только продолжать пятилетнюю миссию, а не совсем.

Теперь же, через три года вновь появляется Хан Нуньен Сингх собственной противоречивой персоной, словно сам собой нарисовывается Джим Кирк со всем диким экипажем, И они сходятся в одной точке, чтобы вытрепать послу Тарлосу последние нервы.

Потому что к концу кратких переговоров с главой этой планеты, он был уже готов рассматривать план собрать Звезду Смерти или еще что-то подобное, и разнести тут всё подчистую. Вместе с ее Океаном, коралловыми атоллами, водорослями, а главное — Ханом, способным тянуть жилы и пить кровь одним взглядом. Жаль, что нельзя прибегнуть к таким радикальным мерам. Как рассчитали аналитики, на планете постоянно живет только половина сверхлюдей, одним ударом их не прихлопнешь. Остальные же могут начать мстить со всей своей многовековой изобретательностью. И если такие проблемы были от всего лишь одного, пусть и хорошо известного, как того еще засранца, тирана, деспота и натуральной гадины, то что могли несколько десятков разозленных существ? Нет уж, решили чиновники высшего уровня, с такими лучше мириться, терпеть и искать выгоду. Оно как бы даже где-то родное, своё. С клингонами вон дружим теперь, а те тоже недобро посматривают, как о судьбе Кроноса вспоминают.

Опять же — Кронос…

Так что у посла Тарлоса миссия была важная, понять — чего собственно Хан Нуньен Сингх опять хочет. И чего они с него поиметь могут.

Каким боком тут «Энтерпрайз» — вообще непонятно и тоже надо разобраться.

Так что по завершении переговоров, от которых чувствовался ощутимый зуд пониже спины и разом полезли все зубы мудрости, посол в сопровождении Хана пошел собирать старших офицеров. Мистера Спока с трудом оторвали от микроскопа и какой-то студенистой массы, капитан обнаружился отдыхающим в буйных садах. А вот доктор куда-то пропал.

— Он должен был быть в медицинской лаборатории с Филлипом, — нахмурился один из близнецов. — Но сейчас их там нет.

Если честно — посол слегка запутался, кто из них кто и как кого зовут. Да и статус непонятен. Тыкаются в руки и ведут себя как подрощенные щенки золотистого ретривера, но что-то в глазах, в том, как они смотрят, заставляет насторожиться.

— Может сходить и лично проверить? — заволновался Тарлос. Не то чтобы он переживал за доктора, но ситуация к покою не располагала.

— Нет. Медицинская лаборатория закрыта, и вы туда не попадете.

— Почему? Если наш доктор был там…

— Ваш доктор, — неприятно проговорил Хан, — как никто знаком с нашей физиологией.

Посол подавился вздохом, припоминая, что именно МакКоя они и должны винить в том, что капитан Кирк выжил после первой встречи с Ханом. Там еще, кажется, были какие-то запрещенные эксперименты, да и в общем-то… У сверхов должны быть к нему претензии. Не зря сам доктор выглядел очень взволнованным и недовольным этой миссией.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Хан опасно склонил голову.

— Вы считаете, мы могли причинить вред своим гостям? Вы путаете нас с людьми.

— Разумеется, вам вероисповедание не позволяет, — насмешливо хмыкнул Кирк. — Надо найти Боунса. Сейчас свяжусь со Скотти, пусть поищет его сверху по коммуникатору.

Доктор, разумеется, нашелся. Но там, где посол не ожидал его увидеть.

Едва заметив приближающуюся группу, рыжий парень подскочил с песка и развернулся в их сторону.

— Мы вас потеряли, малыш, — опережая общее недовольство, весело заявил его близнец, подлетая и обхватывая более тонкого брата руками. Не по-братски так обхватывая.

— Мы побыли в лаборатории, потом еще побыли. А потом доктор сказал, что давно не стоял на доске, и мы как-то внезапно оказались здесь.

Вообще, как заметил посол, из всей их компании, наиболее естественно, словно тут и родился, выглядел на пляже именно доктор, вдруг вышедший из волн, аки Венера из пены морской. Разве что не голый. Хотя явно приближающийся к этому. Потому как костюм, выданный ему заботливым мальчишкой, имел свойство не только ничего особенно не скрывать, но даже подчеркивать. Черная ткань так тесно обхватывала тело, что казалась второй кожей, и как-то внезапно обнаружилось, что простой и совсем непримечательный (если стоит и не раскрывает рта) доктор, является обладателем широких плеч и груди, узкой талии и длинных стройных ног.

Посол ненадолго завис, пытаясь сопоставить вздорного медика с ядовитым языком, и вот этого привлекательного мужчину.

— Боунси, ты нашел время плавать, — хлопнул его по плечу капитан. - Ай, не капай на меня!

Потряся головой, попутно разбрызгивая воду с волос, доктор усмехнулся:

— Должен же я чем-то компенсировать желание отработать на ком-то полостную операцию без наркоза. Волны просто замечательные. Не хочешь постоять на доске, Джим? — спросил МакКой, взъерошивая прическу.

Со стоящими дыбом волосами и этим почти неприлично довольными искрами в глазах, он казался каким-то… не таким. Расслабленные, уверенно отведенные назад плечи, совершенно непривычная улыбка. Доктор МакКой, как оказалось, легко освоился в месте, против которого столько фыркал и ругался.

— Ну ты и зараза, Боунс! Знаешь ведь, что это не моё.

— Ты на сёрфе хуже моржа в пуантах, — снова довольно улыбнулся доктор. — Спок на коньках стоит лучше, чем ты на доске.

— Да Спок на всём стоит лучше, чем я на доске, — не стал отпираться Кирк, со всей немалой дури хлопая своего старшего помощника по плечу.

Уже начавший понимать, благодаря чему молодой капитан терпит своего язвительного доктора, посол вдруг обнаружил, что колкое обаяние этого человека распространяется не только на родную команду, но и на тех, в ком невозможно заподозрить интереса. Но тяжелый, жадный взгляд Хана, которым он буквально ощупывал крепкую фигуру доктора, нельзя было трактовать как-то иначе. Так не смотрят на врага, так не смотрят на того, кто тебя препарировал и обрекал на долгий морозный сон. И посол сразу вспомнил все те сплетни, что крутились вокруг талантливого медика, победившего смерть. Дважды победившего — сначала создав сыворотку из крови сверхчеловека, теперь пожирающего его глазами, а второй раз — преодолев собственную болезнь. А уж после истории трехлетней давности всё тем более выглядит подозрительно.

И очень интересно!

Сам доктор словно игнорировал высокого темноволосого сверхчеловека, так дико смотрящегося на пляже в своем наряде, полностью заковывающем тело. МакКой лишь дернул плечом с гладкими сильными мышцами, перекатывающимися под смуглой, загорелой кожей, покрытой многочисленными родинками и веснушками. Да словно весь померк, поджимая губы и хмурясь. Если не считать растрепанной прически из подсыхающих иголочек волос, и облегающий черный костюм для сёрфинга, это снова тот недовольный всем доктор.

Солнце ярко слепило в глаза, отражаясь от бирюзового моря. Над самой поверхностью пляжного песка стояла радужная дымка. Пахло солью, жаром и свежестью. И почему-то никто даже не подумал покинуть это место. В город совершенно не тянуло.

— Как на ваш профессиональный взгляд наша лаборатория, доктор? — заговорил Хан, всё так же не отрывая от МакКоя позеленевших, отражающих море, глаз. — Впечатляет? Разве вам, со всем вашим… милосердием, не хочется собственными руками разбить стекло и вытащить его оттуда.

Доктор вскинулся, словно сочащийся издевкой голос хлестнул его по снова ссутуленной спине.

— Я слишком доктор для подобных желаний. Лаборатории и стекла для меня — лишь издержки профессии. Не тюрьма и решетки.

«Как для вас» — слышалось за его словами. И доктор явно знал, куда целиться и бить по выходцам из таких вот… лабораторий. Тут посла осенила догадка, что тот плотоядный взгляд, что он заметил ранее, мог иметь более прямое значение. Как сильно сверхчеловеку должно быть хочется разорвать одного из тех, кто создавал его, того, кто уже покопался в его нутре и его крови. Но Хан снова удивил, не сорвавшись с места, а лишь склонив голову. Голос его чуть слышно журчал и завораживал некой мягкостью:

— Он уже видит сны. И чувствует. И всегда знает, когда рядом с ним. Ты это видел? Доктор, — добавил Хан, заставляя МакКоя побледнеть.

— Вы меня в это вполне действенно ткнули носом, спасибо! Но не обязательно было для этого отрывать нас от дел.

Доктор отвернулся, словно оставляя за собой последнее слово. Но по тому, как сводило от напряжения широкие плечи, было ясно, что это совсем не так. Под черной тканью костюма заметно, как нервно дернулась левая лопатка.

И становилось немножечко страшно от того, что из лаборатории сверхлюдей могло вызвать такой жаркий спор. Что так одним своим упоминанием взбесило опытного, прошедшего те еще ужасы космоса, медика.

— Боунс, переодевайся, — махнул на это всё капитан Кирк, кажущийся таким беззаботным. — А то ты своим видом делаешь мне завидно и понижаешь планку моей самооценки.

— Это разве вообще возможно? — деланно удивился МакКой. — Мне казалось, она у тебя пневмогвоздями к радуге прибита!

— Если бы ты своей мрачностью еще не загораживал мою радугу!

— Балбес, — хмыкнул доктор. Затем развернулся к рыжему близнецу, кажется, прекрасно их различая, — Малыш, надеюсь, ты не прикарманил себе мои тряпки. Боюсь, с таким недокормом ты в них утонешь.

С пляжа все уходили нехотя. Возвращаться в ослепительно-белый блеск дворца не хотелось даже самим сверхам. Но посол не сопротивлялся, когда второй рыжий потащил его по вымощенной дорожке, что-то болтая сам с собой. Слишком много требовалось обдумать из увиденного.

И если бы у него были глаза на спине, он бы увидел, как сильные бледные пальцы впиваются в бок, обтянутый черной тканью, на несколько мгновений удерживая доктора на месте; как губы самой причудливой формы легко и едва ощутимо по сравнению со сдавленными ребрами, накрывают горячую от солнца и собственного жара кожу смуглого плеча. Так не касаются живых людей, благоговейно, стирая следы морской соли и пота, как мирру. Посол не мог ощутить под пальцами, как идет волной дрожи спина, и где-то внутри переворачивается картинка калейдоскопа.

Посол не видел. И мог себе позволить обманываться с выводами, когда за ужином в присутствии около десятка свехлюдей и командой «Энтерпрайз» МакКой вел себя намного более… невозмутимо и равнодушно. Поставленный на место, он был почти приятным и очаровательным, когда обсуждал с кем-то научные открытия или галантно ухаживал за своей соседкой за столом. И так, чуть нервозно пытался не замечать внимание к себе со стороны хозяина вечера.

Посол обманывается прохладой, с которой вовлекается в разговоры вулканец. Они ведь не признают лжи, и человеку политики это понять сложнее, чем неприязнь того, кто из-за этих существ, сидящих за одним с ним столом, чуть не потерял всё, что с таким трудом удалось сделать своим.

Посол обманывается язвительностью и веселой агрессией, с которой бесконечно болтал и ежеминутно задевал окружающих голубоглазый капитан.

Посол напоминал себе, что эти люди видели больше новых рас и заключали соглашений, чем он сам за всю свою карьеру. Но напоминать, значит — не верить. И обманываться недовольной ворчливостью одного, бесчувственной прохладой другого, и игривой распахнутостью третьего.

Посол, в общем-то, был слишком политиком и стратегом, чтобы допускать, что он не видит глубины омутов и бродов, и уж точно не верил в чертей.

*****

Секретарь посла появился у его двери через пять минут после того, как все разошлись по комнатам. К счастью, Боунс даже форменку стянуть не успел, только налить себе густую, синюю жидкость, спасающую не столько от жажды, сколько от нервного перенапряжения. Но расслабиться сегодня ему было не судьба.

МакКой опрокинул в себя благородный напиток, подхватил Йорика с кресла, и пошел на очередной круг личного ада.

Апартаменты им выделили шикарные. Большие комнаты с высокими потолками, лепниной и витыми колоннами. Везде вазоны с цветами и подушечки. То есть — доктору этот кусочек рая с помпезностью древнегреческих дворцов ну совсем не нравился. Единственное что спасало от осквернения этого белого и блестящего негромким, но крайне выразительным бранным словом, был чудесный вид с широкого балкона, где сейчас и находился посол.

Без каких-либо церемоний упав в одно из кресел, доктор вытянул ноги.

— Вы можете располагаться, разумеется, — тут же отреагировал на это посол.

— Спасибо, — хмыкнул доктор. — Польщен вашими щедротами, масса.

Посол бросил на него взгляд со своей кушетки, но вместо замечаний, заявил:

— Но явно не нынешней миссией.

— Я вообще не рассыпаюсь в восторгах, когда меня посылают. Тем более на подобные миссии.

— Это потому что вы не хотите находиться здесь, — выделил он последнее слово, — Или есть иные причины?

— Пятилетняя миссия, если это вам что-то говорит. Я хочу домой.

— Давайте на чистоту, доктор МакКой. У вас, как и у большинства офицеров Звездного Флота, попросту нет дома. Иначе вы бы не пошли на эту работу. История про громкий развод всё еще портит вашу блестящую биографию. Да и дочь, как я знаю, сейчас находится в одном из закрытых пансионатов даже не на Земле. После того случая с ее похищением.

Леонард порывисто вздохнул, подавив раздражение. И едва ли не до побелевших пальцев сжал в руках рыжеватую шерстку триббла. Йорик в ответ только сильней завибрировал, лаская чувствительные подушечки пальцев.

— Давайте на чистоту, посол, — передразнил его доктор. — Что вам от меня надо? Вы ведь позвали меня не выпить, судя по тому, что ничего так и не предложили.

Посол сделал знак, и его секретарь словно отделился от стены, направляясь к бару где-то в комнатах. Сам же Тарлос потянулся к тарелке с фруктами. И хоть его помощник наверняка проверил всё с самого начала, этот старый интриган все равно косился на миниатюрный трикодер в браслете.

Доктору захотелось фыркнуть.

— Как мне известно, вы еще не приняли ни одного предложения о работе после окончания миссии. Ни от Госпиталя Сан-Франциско, ни от Госпиталя Парижа. Даже скромного предложения от Центрального Госпиталя Атланты, из которого вас когда-то с такой шумихой уволили. И это не говоря уже о научных институтах и Красном Кресте, которые готовы молиться на вас, доктор МакКой. Так чем вы планируете заниматься после возвращения на Землю?

— Писать отчеты, — чуть подался вперед Боунс. — Знаете, меня бесит вся эта шумиха из разряда «возвращение блудного корабля». Бесит, что нас выставляют героями, но почему-то в стеклянных кубах, как раритетные издания По и Лафкрафта. Как будто мы коллекционные куклы, которые надо одеть в парадные мундиры, и демонстрировать гостям. А еще — поиметь во все щели, выжав из нас последнее. Возвращение, — зло фыркнул доктор. — Мы каждый день писали тонны отчетов, но сейчас нас еще раз отдерут за каждый из них. Причем — в самой извращенной форме, какую даже орионки не видывали. И каждый обладающий хоть какой-то властью, типа тех старперов из адмиралтейства, или… или вас, дорогой посол, посчитает своей обязанностью указать нам, долбанным героям, вернувшимся оттуда, куда не ступала нога человека, какое мы никому не нужное дерьмо. Нас начнут таскать по всяким официальным мероприятиям, продавать наши мундиры тем, кто больше заплатит за возможность получить на свою пирушку тех самых, что пять лет размазывали свой гонор по всему космосу. Нас обяжут читать лекции в Академии перед детьми, которым хочется сказать — «собирайте вещи и бегите отсюда, пока вы не остались там, в холоде и тишине, как тридцать с лишним процентов нашего экипажа». Наши физиономии начнут печатать на плакатах, в которые кто-то будет кидать дротики, а кто-то пойдет за звездами и не вернется. Два месяца, посол. Еще два месяца я не попаду домой. А буду позволять Звездному Флоту трахать меня так, как ему заблагорассудится. Я знаю о чем говорю, нам не впервой возвращаться.

Доктор сделал медленный глоток из давно поданного ему бокала. Бренди. Одно из самых лучших, какие только можно найти. Сам посол не решится так спокойно пить что-то на этой планете. Доктор же знал, для кого бутылка с драгоценной выпивкой здесь поставлена. И позволил себе медленный выдох, прочувствовав всё послевкусие букета.

— И знаете что? Пусть ваш драгоценный флот со всей Федерацией идет подальше. Я хочу отдохнуть. Хочу побыть дома, — выделил он это слово. — Со своей семьей. Хочу взять за шкипок Джима, и повторить наши каникулы пятилетней давности. Хочу проведать старого Спока, мы с этим остроухим язвой задолжали друг другу пару вечеров за спорами. И я собираюсь заняться личной жизнью. Большинству офицеров Звездного Флота тоже советую, для здоровья полезно, это я как доктор говорю. А то смотришь на некоторых, и то ли маразм от простатита, то ли наоборот. Ртом, только чтобы всякую чушь приказывать и пользуются. Вот такие у меня планы на ближайший год. Снова влезать в кабалу и спасать жизни нон-стоп, в них нет места. Звездному Флоту придется это признать. Эффект выгорания еще никто не отменял.

— С такой страстностью, доктор МакКой? Думаете, кто-то поверит, что вы сгорели хоть на половину?

— А вы ждете, когда можно будет помочиться на угли?

— Значит, вы собираетесь уйти в отставку, — сложил руки лодочкой посол, полностью игнорируя выпады МакКоя. Он выглядел слегка озадаченным и вымотанным предыдущей вспышкой Боунса, но, в общем-то, готовым к еще не одному раунду словесной борьбы. — Ваш капитан об этом, разумеется, уже в курсе.

— Разумеется. Через два месяца у нас запланирован совместный отдых на Райзе. А потом… там будет видно. И нет, посол, я даже не собираюсь рассматривать те предложения от правительства или кого-то еще, в которые входят особые исследования. Не смотрите так, я понимаю, к чему вы начали свой разговор. Но я говорил «нет» пять лет назад. Теперь, — поджал Леонард губы и широко махнул рукой, указывая на место, в котором они оказались, — тем более. Кроме того, я подумываю принять предложение одного частного инвестора, спонсирующего независимые исследования. Медицина, посол, медицина, а не оружие.

Ну да, медицина. Разная медицина.

— С вами удивительно трудно иметь дело, доктор, — протянул посол, попивая какой-то сок.

— В смысле — меня трудно заставлять делать то, что вам хочется? Да, моя бывшая жена говорила об этом. Вертеть собой, как хотят, я позволяю только тем, кого действительно люблю и доверяю.

— Своему капитану, например.

— Своему капитану — я подчиняюсь. Вертит мной мой друг Джим.

— Я знал, что это будет тяжелое задание, тяжелые переговоры. Но когда в дело привлекли ваш экипаж, оно осложнилось в разы, — медленно, так доверительно говорил посол, наблюдая за парком, смешивающимся с естественной дикой природой, уходящей к тонкой светлой полоске горизонта бушующим морем. — Подозрительные сведения о подозрительных действиях подозрительных субъектов не так давно начали доходить до Федерации. Но нам хватило, чтобы прийти к заключению, что мы вовсе не хотим снова ссориться с… ну назовем его владельцем этой планеты. Человеком его можно назвать в равной степени с вашим командором.

— Сверхчеловек, — поправил доктор, проводя двумя пальцами над бокалом с древесного цвета жидкостью.

Посол же поморщился.

— Вот именно. Он изворотлив и злопамятен, и это самые мягкие эпитеты, которые тут подойдут. Мы же не варвары и умеем договариваться. Только вот беда, нам неизвестно, что же нужно Хану Нуньену Сингху. Дипломатический комитет какое-то время ходил вокруг и около, прежде чем у нас произошел хоть какой-то диалог. И моё назначение сюда — большое достижение, надо признать. Вот только я до сих пор в растерянности, и не знаю, чего же он хочет. Всё, что я вижу, всё, что мне показано, это то, что он хочет вас, доктор. Хочет со страстностью мужчины, не знающего и не признающего отказы. Для вас это ведь не секрет?

Боунсу захотелось дотронуться до зудящей кожи, которую несколькими часами ранее ласкали губы, прохладные даже на этой звенящей жаре. Чертовы генномодифицированные ублюдки! Казалось, что если стянуть рукав форменки, на предплечье будет гореть клеймо, татуировка, как у ромуланцев будущего и землян прошлого. Чернилами под кожу, глубоководный нахальный спрут. Нежно любимое хладнокровное чудовище.

— Еще сутки назад я бы удивился подобному выбору, скорее заподозрив его в интересе к вашему красавчику-капитану, или, прости Господи, вулканцу. Но сейчас его предпочтения не кажутся мне случайными. Не стоит так беспокоиться доктор, произошедшее между вами почти шесть лет назад меня не очень-то волнует. Что произошло три года назад, тоже. — Вторя своим словам, посол четко отслеживал реакцию Боунса, прекрасно видя, как вздрагивают ресницы полуприкрытых глаз, как двигаются желваки на щеках и пальцы впиваются в беззащитное животное на коленях. Подтверждая, так красноречиво подтверждая. — В конце концов, я тут не ради расследования, а для заключения мира. Который, как известно, даже худым лучше войны.

— Зачем это всё? Что вы от меня хотите?

— Думаю, это очевидно. У меня инструкции дать Хану всё, что он пожелает. И если он попросит, вы, доктор, скажите ему «да».

МакКой задохнулся, на какой-то момент чуть не потеряв контроль над собой. Провел рукой по лицу, над верхней губой, бросая взгляд на пальцы, словно всё еще ожидая увидеть на них кровь.

— Вы из своего ума выжили? Совсем с ним не дружите? Да с какого такого перепуга я должен ложиться под этот ходячий раритет трехсотлетней давности? Вы…. вы всерьез предлагаете такое?

— Совершенно верно, доктор. И сядьте, — послышались железобетонные нотки в голосе.

Только тут Боунс понял, что стоит на ногах, сжимая руки в кулаки, а скинутый с коленей Йорик обиженно пурчит где-то у парапета балкона.

— И вы вот так легко готовы раскидываться ценными кадрами?

— Вы сами заявили, что собираетесь в отставку. Но даже если бы нет… Доктор, у нас нет другого выхода. На подобное развитие событий мы даже не могли рассчитывать. Скорее на кровавую месть всему экипажу «Энтерпрайз». У вас выхода тоже нет, смиритесь с этим. Как там говорят вулканцы — потребности многих? Чем вы готовы заплатить за спокойствие своего экипажа, и своего капитана? Мы ведь еще даже не начинали расследование с целью выяснить, что же на этой планете, на свободе и вообще в живых делает Хан Нуньен Сингх, которого вы устранили три года назад, предоставив в доказательство его тело. Не думаю, что трибунал — это лучшее завершение вашей пятилетней миссии. Согласитесь, никакого сравнения с отчетами, по поводу которых вы тут так переживали. Не стоит сверкать глазами, я в своей жизни совершал и более тяжелые сделки.

— И вы вот так просто отдадите человека, потому что этому чудовищу, видите ли, захотелось?

— Это будет удачная для нас сделка. Вы сможете принести Федерации гораздо больше пользы, чем можете только мечтать на месте СМО.

И судя по всему, сам посол уже потирал руки от предвкушения того, на что могут развести и выдоить из сверхчеловека. Прямо или косвенно. Просто подсунув ему… игрушку.

Леонарду стало противно от подобной политики. Так же он был уверен, что Хан ее не оценит. Этот жесткий диктатор и политик с такими зубами, что от зависти могли удавиться все аллигаторы Миссисипи и Совет Федерации, никогда и никому не отдал бы своего человека. Наказал бы сам, вырвал сердце и заставил съесть, отрастить новое и снова вырвал. Но никогда не позволил никому чужому даже на миг задуматься над тем, что безнаказанно причинив вред одному из них, мог бы так же перестать считаться с остальными. За малейшие посягательства на своё он мстил, жестоко и мрачно.

Сверхчеловек во всей своей красе.

Приняв такой «подарок», Хан просто перестанет уважать и считаться с Федерацией, с ее людьми, ее интересами.

Но мнимый рычаг давления на него кому-то кажется дороже.

— И вы думаете, он допустит рядом с собой вашу шлюху? Меня? После всего, что… после всего, что мы друг другу причинили?

— В ваших же интересах сделать всё, чтобы допустил. У нас нет другой возможности приблизиться к нему. Хан, кажется, совершенно не заинтересован ни в чем. Как он сказал — у него есть всё, что он может взять сам. Вас, судя по всему, он тоже может взять. Вопрос лишь в том…

— Вопрос только в цене. Я понял. Тогда почему бы вам самому не пойти и не подставить ему свою задницу.

— Если бы это помогло. К сожалению, он выбрал худший вариант.

Доктор встал, подобрал Йорика, устраивая его на своём плече. Посмотрел на посла. Молча и долго. От самых мысов остроносых тапочек, по подтянутому, но уже стареющему телу в гладком шелке халата поверх домашней одежды, мягким складкам кожи на шее и благородным морщинам у твердо сжатого рта. Не споткнулся даже о пристальные темные глаза, остро следящие за собеседником и всей обстановкой в целом. Весь облик посла говорил о его профессионализме, об умении адаптироваться, опыте и холодном расчете.

МакКой же был… не акулой высокой политики и интриг. Ему хватало ответственности за чужие жизни, чтобы растрачивать себя на амбиции. Хватало уверенности в своём капитане и экипаже «Энтерпрайз», чтобы не лезть в подковерные игры. Свою главную битву он уже выстоял, больше не тянет. Но…

Но даже давящий взгляд человека, думающего, как продать его подороже, не мог вывести в нем порядочности и какого-то острого, жалящего милосердия.

— Знаете, в чем ваша ошибка? Вы воспринимаете его слишком как человека. И слишком как не землянина. Почитайте историю, что ли. Он взял под свою власть только четверть Земли. Ему не надо было больше. Мировое господство — слишком забавно звучит. Он привел свою страну к богатству и довольству. И жестоко мстил, когда кто-то покушался на принадлежащее ему. Когда кто-то пытался взять власть над ним. Вспомните судьбу Адмирала Маркуса. Судьбу Сектора 31, будь он неладен, и пусть каждый его агент подхватит ашаранскую дифтерию с тяжелым протеканием.

— Вы хорошо его знаете, доктор.

— Он чуть не убил Джима и всех нас. После этого я связался со старшей версией коммандера Спока из другой вселенной, и вытряс из него столько информации, сколько мог. И про их первую встречу, и про вторую. Нельзя просто взять скальпель и начать операцию, не видя анализы и анамнез. А я был в его крови по локоть. Не метафорически, посол. Вы же так играючи отдаёте ему то, что он хочет. А что, если следующей он захочет вашу жизнь?

— Если это будет входить в интересы Федерации, то я отдам ее, — таким бесконечно смиренным, бесконечно надменным тоном ответил этот человек.

Боунс хмыкнул. И нагнулся к лицу посла, задирая бровь и щуря глаза:

— Вы не поняли. Всю. Вашу. Жизнь. Если ему будет нужен ваш труп, Хан возьмет его сам.

Уже у самых дверей с балкона, доктор оглянулся и добавил:

— Не заигрывайте с Чудовищем. Это рискованно. Я знаю.

***

Звук под водой распространяется совсем иначе, глуше и в то же время нежнее. Так волны находят на волны. Свет в воде растворяется, тонет, исчезает, меняя очертание объектов, ощущение расстояния и сил. Без дыхания мозг начинает работать иначе, тело подстраивается и экономит драгоценный кислород. Если умеешь контролировать собственные рефлексы, подавляя желание сделать вдох, мозг в какой-то момент может потерять контроль и медленно снизить свою деятельность до полного отключения. Даже не заметишь, как новый вдох станет не нужен, как умрешь.

Их тела достаточно сильны, чтобы затухание мозговой активности началось в среднем через двенадцать минут, реанимировать же можно до пяти часов. При правильной кратковременной подготовке, замедлив сердцебиение до минимума, тело может находиться в стазисе много суток. Для того чтобы все чувства перестроились на новую среду, достаточно и двадцати семи секунд.

Для сверхлюдей возвращение в начало эволюционной петли происходило более чем удачно. Выбрав водную планету, они не прогадали.

Когда по поверхности бассейна выразительно хлопнули, Хан уже знал о его присутствии. Звук чужого сердца тут слышался иначе, но узнавался. Как и это нетерпение, вместе с сердцебиением, отразившимся в груди.

Хан распутал ноги и сильно оттолкнулся ото дна, через несколько секунд выныривая. За то время, пока мозг подстраивался к новому мироощущению и данным, сверхчеловека сжали за подбородок, проталкивая в рот воздух и теплый язык.

Слишком медленно, заключил он, заодно напоминая себе проверить, как скоро адаптируется, если на него нападет кто-то неизвестный. Тело всё же слишком тренировано и покорно принимало Леонарда полностью своим.

— Ты похож на злую ведьму из мультика про русалочку. Только тентаклей не хватает.

…Полностью своим.

— Тебе хватит и одного.

— Ты сначала вытащи его из воды, потом уже грози.

Выпустив его из хватки, МакКой отошел от бортика бассейна. Позвенел посудой у столика, кидая в стакан кристаллики льда, звенящие о толстые стеклянные стенки. Даже под синей звезднофлотской формой было видно, как напряжены плечи и остро торчат лопатки. Хотелось зубами впиться в затылок.

Он ныряет, погружаясь до дна в несколько метров, а затем снова выталкивает себя. Откидывает назад волосы. Проходит мимо Леонарда, оставляя за собой влажные следы. Накидывает на плечи халат, не завязывая его.

Если МакКой настроен сначала поговорить, то им лучше больше не приближаться друг к другу. Хана завораживает, как этот человек проходит сквозь все его рефлексы, его изменения на уровне генокода, жесткой выучки и воли. Хан готов преклоняться перед властью, что сильнее него. Его выдержка, отточенные до оттенков чувства, его тело, побеждающее инстинкты, весь он готов сдаться с одного лишь взгляда, с одного движения обычного, не самого покладистого и благоразумного человека. Поводок и ошейник. За которые он благодарен! Это странно, и это правильно.

— Ну? Какие-то комментарии, пояснения? — бросил МакКой наполняя свой стакан. Хотя по всему выходило, что ему на сегодня хватит. — Не то чтобы мне нужен был лишний повод для скандала.

Хан склонил голову от левого плеча к правому. Осмотрел доктора от начищенных форменных сапог, до встрепанного затылка, оценивая, на что тот сейчас способен. И заранее проигрывая в этой угадайке. Он всегда проигрывал. С самой первой минуты своего заточения в лаборатории корабельного доктора «Энтерпрайз». Как же фатально он проигрывал!

Устроившись в кресле, Хан промокнул полотенцем начавшие чуть завиваться волосы.

— И каждое слово будет использовано против меня.

МакКой сделал глоток, и то, как его губы касались стекла, то, как пальцы держали стакан, вызывало ревнивое желание побыстрее закончить с этим разговором.

— Это было жестоко с твоей стороны. Это было так, черт побери, жестоко! Я думал сдохну там, рядом с этой стеклянной колбой. Рядом с ним. Это мой ребенок, мой сын.

— Это наш сын. И если понадобиться, я привяжу тебя к той колбе, чтобы дать вас друг другу.

— Мы же все рассчитали — до дня. И именно поэтому я должен был послезавтра прибыть на Землю. Сдать документацию, вынести нервы всем, до кого дотянусь, объяснить детишкам, что космос — гребанная помойная яма с рождественской иллюминацией. А за двадцать восемь дней до его рождения вернуться домой. Понимаешь — домой! Это, — взмахнул он рукой, — не дом. Это какая-то ракушка, сиди в ней молча и сверкай далеко не интеллектом, обрастая новым слоем блесток. Я чувствую, словно это меня посадили в стеклянную колбу за шаг до вас. Вы вроде рядом, но мне до вас, как до звезд, не достучаться. Не коснуться. Так от ледяной воды пальцы ломит, в огне и холоде. Думаешь, от того, что ты меня сюда притащил, кому-то стало легче? Я не видел вас месяц. И был готов не видеть еще два. Договориться с собой о подобном — как маленькое самоубийство. Тем самым банальным «надо». И проклятым в веках «так будет лучше». Мне было чего ждать. Помнишь, как было тогда, три года назад, когда «Энтерпрайз» вышвырнули на миссию, лишь бы не видеть подольше. Тогда я не сомневался, что ты объявишься при первом удобном случае. Мне впервые хотелось в чертову тьму и мрак. Мотивация творит чудеса! А что теперь? Я тебя спрашиваю — что теперь? Как мне обратно собраться? — развел он руками.

Красивый, опустошенный и больной. Подобная распахнутая ранимость всегда делала язвительного и упрямого доктора особенно прекрасным. Настоящим. Его такого хотелось уложить на первую подходящую поверхность, и иметь до тех пор, пока полностью не расслабится, не отдаст контроль и ответственность хотя бы за себя.

Сейчас МакКой обвел невидящим взглядом помещение, не обращая никакого внимания на то, как вода бассейна играет с мозаичным потолком в гляделки. Рассеянно провел кончиками пальцев по краю отставленного стакана.

— Наш мальчик будет очень красивым. Не то чтобы я первоначально это закладывал, сам знаешь, только необходимый тебе минимум. Но я уверен — он будет красивым. Если уж сейчас такое чудо, даже если не считать «божественное зачатие». Нос будет явно не мой. — Леонард усмехнулся, горько утапливая правый уголок губ. — У него такие тонкие прозрачные пальцы. И он там один. Почти всегда один. Ты поступил как последний мудак, знаешь?

— Ты нужен ему. Я могу объяснить, почему тебя нет рядом себе. Но не сыну.

— Безжалостное чудовище! Думаешь, ему стало легче от этих нескольких часов? Теперь он будет считать, что я его бросил. Что я его не люблю. Что я вас не люблю.

— Не делай из своего сына идиота!

— Из нашего сына, — снова чуть дернул уголком губ МакКой, теперь в намеке на улыбку. — Какого черта, Нуньен? Я нутром чувствую подвох. Что ты задумал?

— Если я скажу, что хотел тебя видеть…

— То я напомню, что мы виделись по подпространственной видеосвязи всего три дня назад. И ты ни словом не обмолвился об этом всём.

— А если я скажу, что хотел тебя трахнуть?

— Это ближе к истине. Но где-то на пункте десятом, да? — МакКой оглядел его, сидящего в одном халате на голое тело. — Но ты сам виноват. Это из-за твоих интриг я должен держать руки при себе, постоянно напоминая «ты не на прогулке, держи лицо кирпичом, а член в штанах, Боунс».

— Интересно. Мысленно ты зовешь себя так же, как и Кирк?

— Не приплетай сюда Джима. Сам прекрасно знаешь, право звать меня по имени тобой так надежно узурпировано, что на это не решаются даже те, кто о тебе не в курсе.

И от этого признания в груди давит сильнее, чем от всей эмоциональной речи доктора. Удержаться просто невозможно.

— Леонард, — выдохнул Хан, чувствуя, как язык упирается в небо.

Доктор вскинул взгляд, чуть покачав головой. Было заметно, как он постепенно расслабляется, как отпускает вечно взведенную пружину «успеть и спасти». Хотя, разумеется, никакого сравнения с тем, каким МакКой становился действительно «дома».

— Кстати, вот кому из нас и стоит быть сдержанней, так это тебе. Старый интриган Тарлос и без того потребовал, чтобы я под тебя лег. Нужды многих… престарелых политиканов, и все такое. Узаконенная проституция, вот что это.

В груди Хана химической реакцией мешалось удовлетворение и злость. А еще желание побыстрей это закончить, снимая с усталых плеч доктора, словно тащащих на себе ответственность за всех и каждого, еще и этот груз.

— Что именно он сказал?

Доктор оценивающе посмотрел на него умными зелеными глазами из-под ресниц.

— Сказал, что если ты попросишь, я должен сказать «да». Он собирается подложить меня под тебя, будто строит «медовую ловушку». Это уже смешно.

Смешно и недальновидно для такого прожжённого политика. Вцепился в первую же возможность убрать, чужими руками уничтожить МакКоя.

Экипаж «Энтерпрайз» до сих пор многим не давал спать спокойно. Слишком известные, слишком честные и активные. Слишком герои для всей этой вселенной. Убирая их подальше с небосклона земной политики, мало кто мог предсказать, какое влияние и вес Кирк и его команда приобретут в колониях и среди потенциальных союзников. Списать любого из них — просто мечта некоторых деятелей в совете Федерации. Тем более — кого-то из старших офицеров, кого-то из большой тройки. Капитан, старпом, доктор. Уничтожить последнего руками давнего противника Джима Кирка — идеальная месть для выскочки-капитана.

Уничтожить медика, слишком много знающего об исследованиях научных отделов Звездного Флота, волей случая заполучившего рычаги давления и авторитет среди передовых ученых, и не подчиняющегося никому, кроме своего весомого в некоторых кругах капитана, — давняя цель. Хан знает об этом как никто. Уже три года его люди перекрывают любые поползновения в сторону своего доктора.

— Завтра ты скажешь послу, что согласен.

— Что? — на месте развернулся Леонард.

— Ты скажешь «да». Ему. Мне.

Тяжело дыша, МакКой смотрел на него так, словно его предали. Словно ему причиняют боль. И за это он тоже стребует с Федерации.

Еще начиная эту комбинацию, Хан знал, что возьмет с посла двойную плату, как бы ни звучало его предложение. Никто не смеет торговаться тем, что принадлежит ему. Знают они об этом или нет. Незнание закона не избавляет от наказания.

Нельзя вот так взять и продать того, кто столь щедро отдаёт себя сам. Всего, без остатка. Отдаёт себя службе и друзьям, профессии и самой Жизни. И когда Леонард отдаёт себя ему.

— Разве ты не этого хотел, Леонард. Быть дома, не тратя эти два месяца на бесполезные отчеты, на запудривание мозгов канцелярским крысам. Ты сам хотел быть с нами. Сам хотел перестать разрываться. Мы ждали тебя три года. Сейчас я нашел способ достоверно и не подставляя вас, объяснить Федерации, что ты делаешь в моей постели. Почему этот дом - наш. Они сами отдадут тебя. И не к кому будет предъявлять претензии.

— Они попытаются давить на меня. И на тебя. А доставать тебя через себя имею право только я.

МакКой был всё еще недоволен, злился. Но привычно быстро начал осваиваться в ситуации. Впечатляющая гибкость сознания. Хотя Хану вряд ли так легко спустят всю ситуацию. К этому он тоже был готов. И привычно уверен в своей правоте.

— Попытаются. Но когда поймут, что ты им, как всегда, не подчиняешься, будет уже поздно. Достать вас с Джоанной уже не смогут. А Кирк с вулканцем сами о себе позаботятся. — Смотря на задравшего бровь и всё еще чертовски скептичного доктора, сложившего руки на груди, Хан добавил, — Сам же говорил, что ты доктор, а не Ромео. Хотя, в отличие от юного Монтекки, ты дождался, когда я проснусь.

Зеленые глаза потеплели. И это было равносильно его полной капитуляции.

— У меня был трикодер.

Они оба устали от таких отношений. От того, сколько Леонард может проводить рядом с ним.

_Три года назад, когда «Энтерпрайз» покинула Землю, возвращаясь к своей пятилетней миссии, где-то в космосе ей путь преградил большой корабль, похожий на многохвостого гепарда. Корабельный доктор даже ничего сказать не успел, когда его зацепило лучом транспортера, перемещая на мостик «Тенебрис», прямо перед ее капитаном. МакКой только закатил глаза, становясь по его левую руку и пробегаясь пальцами по напряженным плечам._

_— Это похищение офицера при исполнении, Хан, — хмыкнул Джим с экрана._

_— Можешь назвать это хоть обменом заложников, капитан Кирк, — медленно ответил Хан, чувствуя, как докторские пальцы ложатся на теплую кожу над воротником. Выжигая всё желание препираться. — Доктор останется с нами. Если ты опять решишь внезапно умереть, сообщи. Я подумаю, вернуть ли его. И не стоит устраивать пантомимы за моей спиной, Леонард._

_— И стоять истуканом? У меня для такого уши не достаточно острые._

_Сверхчеловек прервал связь, и прикрыл глаза. Это чувство называется — скучать._

Они не виделись два месяца, и это стала первая встреча в череде многих. Очень многих. Первый год их часто встречала «Тенебрис». Затем доктор при первой возможности пользовался устройством, что изобрели из портативного транспортера, хитромудрых рассчетов перемещения, етить-его-матери и трех бутылок лучшего шотландского пойла пополам с саурианским бренди, два технических гения — Скотти и Лидерман, чтобы оказаться на стремительно обживаемой планете. После рождения сына Джима Кирка не менее часто там же оказывалась и «Энтерпрайз». Чей экипаж оказался совсем не против маленького личного уголка спокойствия и дома в огромном холодном космосе. А то, что его предоставляли сверхлюди… было давно безразлично.

Три года вечного ожидания.

Ещё два месяца Хан ждать не собирался.

— И давно ты это задумал? И мне ничего не сказал. Хотя знал, как я буду изводиться. Притащил нас сюда, спровоцировал посла на правильные выводы, меня на комплекс вины перед ребенком. Все-таки отдал нас друг другу.

Доктор на мгновение замер, расширяя и без того большие от природы глаза, затем вздохнул, тяжело и обреченно. Подошел к нему, медленно, как по углям. Пальцы тут же запутались во влажных волосах, чуть массируя кожу головы, оттягивая пряди. И взгляд до болезненного, до острого и прошивающего насквозь нежный. Чуть испуганный и печальный. За него, за Хана.

— Нуньен, ты дебил, — МакКой умел непередаваемо произносить оскорбления, звучащие и констатацией факта, и признанием в любви. — Ты на всю голову контуженный отмороженный придурок. Способный поставить мир в неприличную и физиологически невозможную позу, ради тех, кого считаешь своими. Но не для себя. Ты хочешь меня здесь?

Леонард провел большим пальцем по левой брови, накрыл чувствительной подушечкой выступающую венку на виске. Взгляд его под тяжелыми несимметричными веками был горьким, как хорошее лекарство. Он сам весь сущая микстура от одиночества. С губами вкуса шиповника.

— Я всегда хочу тебя. Здесь. Там. Везде, — выдохнул Хан, уже откровенно и не прячась от взгляда внимательных темных глаз, млея под прикосновениями любовника.

Провел руками по бедрам в плотных форменных брюках, шире раздвинул собственные ноги, притягивая Леонарда ближе. Тот опустил руки, стаскивая с бледных плеч скользкую ткань халата.

Сильные, ловкие, такие надежные пальцы, чуть пахнущие лекарствами и кровью, едва ощутимо провели по шее, по бледной коже, по знакомым созвездиям родинок, что всегда как карта возвращения домой. Мягко по тонкой коже за ухом, кругами по мочкам, в которые так любит вцепляться своими острыми зубами. По линии челюсти, чуть запрокидывая голову, заставляя смотреть на себя затуманившимся взглядом. Четкими чуткими движениями высекая из тела собирающиеся где-то в затылке искры.

Губы покалывало от желания коснуться, руки чуть подрагивали от невербального запрета касаться. Игра, от которой сводит живот не меньше, чем от месячного воздержания.

Одним движением стянув с себя форменку вместе с нижней футболкой, МакКой позволил губам сверхчеловека провести по чувствительной коже под пупком, скользнуть в него языком. Соль и мята. Уткнуться бы носом и дышать, пока легкие не будут им полны. Кровь и море. Стерильность и вечерний чай.

И откуда столько нежности и тепла у прошагавших через все адские круги?

Вновь до боли сжав в горсти черные волосы, Леонард запрокинул его голову. Склонился, едва касаясь, так что кожу закололо острым и тонким удовольствием. Хан приоткрыл рот и выдохнул. Затем сжал нижнюю губу своего доктора, чуть посасывая ее и не стремясь углублять поцелуй. Так хорошо. Правильно.

— Что ты делал в бассейне? — спросил Леонард, распрямляясь, нависая над ним. Пальцы МакКоя продолжили прикасаться и исследовать, вычерчивая контуры губ, скул, подбородка.

— Хотел узнать пределы нашего организма. Сколько мы можем без дыхания.

МакКой вздернул бровь. Вот только взгляд выдавал его с головой. Хан бесчисленное количество раз восхищался тем, сколько скрытых страстей и порочности в мужчине, которого он выбрал.

Медленно, под взглядом потемневших глаз, Хан развязал халат, окончательно избавляясь от него. И протянул сложенный вдвое пояс Леонарду.

Высшая форма доверия. Обоюдного. В том, что они оба знали, насколько тело сверхчеловека подчинялось этим рукам, насколько принимало все, что с ним делали, что ему давали. Не грозя любимому доктору переломами и травмами за рисковые игры.

И когда на шею легла шелковая ткань, Хан лишь глубже задышал, справляясь с острым возбуждением.

МакКой как всегда выбрал самый лучший способ отомстить за мнимое недоверие.

*****

Утро на острове было сказочно красиво. Над горизонтом поднимались высокие многослойные облака, темные понизу, набухшие от где-то идущего дождя, но со светящимися от спрятанного за этими перьями солнцем. Свет, пробивающийся из-за туч приобретал особую мягкость и рассеянность, обволакивая эти утренние часы в невесомую дымку. Воздух пах свежестью и близкой грозой.

Завтрак был подан на открытой веранде.

— Буря мимо пройдет, — сладко потянулся один из близнецов. На его бескультурное поведение никто не обратил внимания.

Последними к столу вышли доктор и второй близнец, смотрящий на МакКоя с неприкрытым обожанием в широко распахнутых серых глазах. Посол не понимал, чем тот заслужил подобное, разве что умением как-то различать братьев. Умением говорить с ними с какой-то непередаваемой мягкостью и терпением.

Доктор сел рядом со своим капитаном. И тут же ударил Кирка по руке.

— Слишком много бекона, Джим.

— С чего ты взял? Это первый кусок.

МакКой скептически изогнул бровь.

— Не выспался? — наивно похлопал глазами Джим Кирк, хитро ухмыляясь.

МакКой бросил быстрый взгляд на посла. Недовольный, усталый, с громким вызовом. Тарлос не без злорадства подумал, что тот, похоже, всю ночь обдумывал его рекомендации. Было даже жаль отсутствия хозяина планеты.

Хотя, подобные сожаления прошли, стоило им с Ханом оказаться в переговорной. Тиран и деспот сегодня был в каком-то расслаблено-удовлетворенном состоянии, что повышало его опасность многократно.

Он с совершенно спокойным лицом диктовал такие условия, что посол едва ли не задыхался от этой наглости.

Хан Нуньен Сингх требовал, чтобы корабли Федерации не входили в его систему без предварительного уведомления. Требовал, чтобы его людей признали пострадавшей в Евгенических войнах стороной, жертвами репрессий и экспериментов человечества. Ах, да, еще и пострадавшими в ходе захвата заложников террористом Маркусом. Еще и компенсацию за все это, включая набежавшие за триста лет проценты. С дотациями о потере здоровья.

И все это говорилось с немного рассеянным, каким-то почти томным видом.

Присутствующие старшие офицеры «Энтерпрайз» какое-то время сидели такими же растерянными, как и посол с его секретарем. Потом оживились и где-то к компенсации за жилье, на столе материализовался небольшой призовой кубок, выкрашенный золотой краской. Подхватив его, МакКой встал, и, обойдя стол, поставил перед Ханом.

— Эй, — первым среагировал Кирк, — это же мой! Ты мне его подарил еще на втором курсе. Что за дела, Боунс?

— Извини, Джим. Почетный приз за отъявленную наглость нашел более способного хозяина. Я тебе шоколадную медальку выдам! — хмыкнул доктор, и уже собирался вернуться, когда его запястье сжали.

— Значит так? — нехорошо сощурился капитан. И если прислушаться, можно услышать, как сама Вселенная застонала.

Дуэли взглядов между своим СМО и главой сверхлюдей он словно и не замечал.

Между этими двумя словно искрило. Так что посол еще раз убедился, насколько у них всё не просто. Интерес Хана не на пустом месте возник, да и все меньше напоминает изощренный способ мести. Скорее — истинное, страстное желание. Да и МакКой не зря так дергается и протестует, а во взгляде его темных глаз ни капли ненависти или страха перед тем, кому ты причинил урон.

И это только повышает ставки.

Разумеется, среди всех условий Хана, посол Тарлос прекрасно видел и те самые, реальные и подлежащие настоящему обсуждению. Но подобная психологическая атака подействовала и на него. К обеду разболелась голова, подскочило давление. Внимательный доктор тут же потребовал перерыва и провести осмотр.

Впервые Тарлос был готов поверить в полезность вздорного медика для десанта. С этим требовательным тоном никто даже спорить не посмел.

И опять всей свитой отправились в местный парк. Точнее, суетливые близнецы желали показать недавно отстроенный розарий.

Вопреки всем ожиданиям, среди тропического рая этот уголок смотрелся органично, даже с учетом того, что колючие кусты соседствовали с красными камнями и песком. Всё вместе составляло странную умиротворяющую композицию с графичными линиями неживой и мягкостью, необузданностью живой природы. Болезненное сочетание.

Застывший посреди этого прекрасного парка вулканец, словно совсем отключился от реальности. В глазах его, темных и совсем человеческих, закручивались вихри сингулярности.

Посол, конечно, обратил внимание на подобную реакцию, но старпома тут же утащил в сторону вездесущий доктор, по всей видимости, сбежавший от пристального внимания Хана.

— Как у вас продвигается заполнение формы AU28/1, коммандер? Лично я скоро начну просто расставлять галочки в форме неприличных слов.

— Это будет нарушением протокола оформления документов.

— Еще немного подобной муры, и это будет тяжелой интоксикацией алкоголем на почве нервного срыва.

— Ваша квалификация как доктора должна помочь избежать подобного итога работы с документацией Звездного Флота, — бесстрастно заявил вулканец.

Посол не понимал, как эти двое еще не вцепились друг другу в горло за подобный тон.

Тем не менее, они шагали по дорожке впереди основной группы, и, кажется, вполне мирно беседовали. Просто позавидовать такому можно, остальные-то чувствовали себя в компании Хана не очень уютно. Только близнецы трещали, да Кирк наслаждался обществом одной из гурий в золотой сеточке, что сладко шептала ему на ухо.

— Тем не менее, я хотел бы обсудить с вами форму AS12 °F, для трититания, — все с тем же едва надменным тоном заявил старпом. — Какую резолюцию вы собираетесь дать?

Доктор заметно напрягся, каменея в плечах.

И было из-за чего.

По правилам Звездного Флота резолюцию по поводу веществ, предметов, любых других новых открытий, — дают капитан, начальник научного отдела и СМО судна, впервые с ними столкнувшихся. Стандартная вроде бы форма иногда становится костью в горле. Ее трудно оспорить официально. Закон и одобрение тут полностью на стороне тех, кто впервые испытал и познакомился с явлением, изучил его. И если повысить уровень опасности можно всегда, то вывести из красного, или тем более белого списка — практически нереально. Хранилища типа «Ледяной Станции XII» ломятся от веществ и возбудителей, запрещенных к использованию именно этой формой. Несколько десятков планет навечно закрыты от посещения ей же.

Форма AS12 °F — волчий билет.

…Который стоило бы надеть и на «Ботани Бей» адмиралу Маркусу. Живее был бы.

— Красная, Спок. Я еще не подписал ее, но в этом случае — красная. Трититаний опасен.

— И вы будете отрицать его полезные качества?

— Лекарство или оружие, Спок? — изогнул бровь МакКой. — Я достаточно думал над этим. То, что порохом прижигали раны, не отменяет того, скольких с помощью него убили.

— Но вы не будете отрицать, что изобретение пороха продвинуло прогресс человечества? Если бы не трититаний, лейтенант Пфайфур умер бы от коэтилянской лихорадки.

— Если бы не трититаний, я бы не выковыривал ногтями вот такие осколки из твоей дурной черепушки. Не было бы взорванных городов и прочей бесовщины на той планете.

— Думаете, они не нашли бы другого оружия? — продолжал гнуть свое старпом, останавливая доктора за предплечье и разворачивая его к себе лицом.

Посол удивленно моргнул.

— А ты думаешь, наши вояки не вцепятся в эти фиолетовые камешки, забыв, что ими можно лечить? Брось, Спок. Ты не можешь быть все таким же наивным, после… после всего! — кивнул в сторону хозяев планеты порядком заведенный доктор. — Во имя гуманизма, я не дам в их жадные лапы еще одно средство убийства.

— И будете спокойно смотреть, как коэтилянцы умирают от лихорадки? — равнодушно, по-деловому наотмашь бил вулканец.

…Крепче сжимая собственные пальцы за спиной.

Доктор же весь как-то ссутулился, словно уже сейчас на его плечи упали надгробные плиты. Ответный тон его был насквозь больным, но твердым и уверенным:

— Я принимаю на себя ответственность как доктор, а не как убийца. — Он задумчиво качнулся с пятки на мысок. — Старая избитая фраза говорит, что у каждого врача есть своё личное кладбище. И я помню их всех. Каждого. Помню их глаза, их имена и судьбы. Думаешь, я боюсь прибавить к ним еще немного? Тысячей больше, тысячей меньше. После Драмиа глупо считать. После этих пяти лет — бесполезно.

Глаза у МакКоя совсем темные, губы почти больно кривятся. И это всё, этот спокойный глубокий голос, что как пропасть — вниз и вниз, пока страх и ветер дыхание не перехватит, уверенность и обреченность, оно не вяжется. Не вяжется в голове посла Тарлоса с тем образом, что он уже для себя построил. Вечно недовольный пессимист с волчьей верностью своему единственному другу, этот нос уточкой и морщины на лбу, поджатые губы. Ну знаете — доктор. Тот, о ком вспоминают, только когда плохо.

Складывалось впечатление, что всё это время посол видел перед собой другого человека, нежели знали доктора окружающие.

— Зачем измерять свое «кладбище» по тем, кого убили не вы, доктор? — неожиданно для всех прислушивающихся к спору, заговорил Хан. — Почему не меряете по тем, кого спасли? Могу поспорить — таких гораздо больше. Но вы всё равно продолжаете рвать себя, заниматься никому не нужным самокопанием и расковыривать собственные раны.

МакКой едва ли не на месте развернулся. Снова весь вскинулся, словно мысленно облачаясь в доспехи и латы. На коня и в степи Ристании его.

— Кто-то должен закрывать глаза погибшим и класть на них две монетки для Харона, мистер Сингх, — почти издевательски произнес он это имя. — Между болезнью и убийством я предпочту избежать последнего.

— После того, что было с вами самим? — удивился посол.

— Тем более после этого. Кому как не мне знать пару лазеек с того света. — МакКой изогнул бровь, в упор смотря на сверхчеловека. Развел руками, ладонями вверх. — Падающие корабли и ядерный реактор. Война и моя война. Мне стоило выбрать… лекарство?

Глаза у Хана стали настолько ледяными, что посол боялся дышать, боялся, что изо рта вырвется пар. Хищное лицо враз заострилось, напомнив посмертную маску. Маски всех, что когда-то были им уничтожены, совсем иной смысл, если смотреть с этого ракурса.

— Уничтожить то, что может быть оружием. Выбросить, забыть. Стереть с лица Земли и вселенной. Ваш мирный атом в варп-двигателях тоже когда-то сыпался бомбами на города. В руках убийцы оружием будет даже камень, разве не с этого начинало человечество? И вы так легко отберете у НАС право выбора, кем нам быть? Вы так уверены в своей абсолютной правоте, доктор?

Тот растерянно опустил глаза. Густые ресницы откидывали на его щеки острые тени. Губы поджались, теряя свою соблазнительную пухлость, но обретая твердость и печаль в самых уголках. И все же, когда он вскинул взгляд, там был вызов.

— Мне было у кого поучиться решать за других.

У посла сложилось полное ощущение, что он чего-то недопонимает. И не только странные разговоры доктора и сверхзла, после которых один чуть заметно ухмыляется самыми уголками губ и щурит прозрачные глаза, а второй остается не только жив, но и в целом бодр и вроде бы доволен. Как уже понял Тарлос — этих двоих связывает своя история. А вот поведение капитана Кирка, упорно делающего вид, будто ничего не происходит, и вообще смотрящего куда угодно, только не на спорщиков, настораживало.

Да и близнецы вдруг стали похожи на двух любопытных сусликов.

Это самое жуткое задание, что у него только было. Лучше бы он пытался всучить аборигенам пластиковые бусы!

— Что это за растение? — решил разрядить обстановку Тарлос.

Копна листьев, на которую тот указывал пальцем, была похожа на обычный земной папоротник. Разве что с густыми каплями чего-то липкого и красного на листьях.

— Это, посол? — Хан сделал шаг вперед, вставая за спиной доктора. Устроил руку на его плече, аккуратно касаясь пальцами загорелой кожи шеи. — На родной планете это растение зовут Кровавой Чашей. — Другой рукой сверхчеловек не менее бережно сжал запястье МакКоя, поднимая ладонью вверх, как совсем недавно делал сам медик. — У каждого должна быть возможность испить из своей Чаши Лазаря. — Он мягко держал на своей руке чужую, баюкая ее, придавая форму. — Кровь, вино или ключевую воду. Лишь бы давала жизнь. — Бледные сильные пальцы как струн коснулись вен и бьющейся жилки на шее доктора. — Лишь бы была жизнью.

Подняв руки выше, Хан склонил голову, касаясь губами самого центра раскрытой ладони Леонарда, пройдясь по чувствительной коже губами. Прикрывая глаза и сладко щурясь.

— Рыцари Круглого стола, Крестоносцы, Аненербе. Столетиями они искали Чашу Лазаря. Глупые люди, — продолжая щуриться, посмотрел Хан на застывшего мужчину в своих странных объятьях. Уголки его губ странно приподнимались, едва ли похоже на улыбку, но явственно отдавая оскалом. — Они искали Чашу, всего лишь предмет. Им стоило искать Лазаря, человека. В руках которого всегда будет Бог, — чуть слышно прошептал он, касаясь носом и губами взмокшего виска, вдыхая запах, ластясь, и в ласке той меняясь до неузнаваемости. — Ты в моих руках.

Доктор порывисто вздохнул, словно утонул в этих словах и прикосновениях. Мелко задрожал.

— Ты испил чашу манящего греха, и чаша эта теперь стала для тебя горше, чем полынь, — тихо процитировал он, едва шевеля губами, от которых сверхзло не отрывал своего взгляда. — А Лазарь доблестно перенес все испытания…*

Хан медленно выразительно моргнул.

— Папа! — разбил всю атмосферу, пропитанную сексуальным напряжением и запахом роз, детский голос. Звонкий и чистый, как совесть политика-первогодки.

Один из близнецов тут же спрятал глаза ладонью, а его брат прикрыл распахнутый рот. Остро ощущался недостаток третьего.

Бегущего по песчаной дорожке совсем маленького мальчика подхватил на руки Кирк, как-то привычно устраивая в своих объятиях. Внезапно оказалось, что они просто поразительно похожи. И светлые золотящиеся волосы, и голубые глаза, и что-то такое неуловимое, кирковское.

— Эй, как ты тут оказался, ДиКей?

— Потрясающе! — фыркнул доктор. Потом сложил руки на груди и крикнул так, что особо впечатлительные розовые кусты чуть не осыпались: — Мисс Джоанна Перис МакКой, потрудитесь объяснить, что тут происходит!

Идущая с той же стороны девочка-подросток недовольно поморщилась, но всё равно повинно опустила голову, и вроде даже шмыгнула носом.

— Мы просто собирались дождаться вас в комнатах. А потом я вот на столечко отвлеклась, а Дэвид убежал. Ну не я же научила его вскрывать кодзамки.

— По-твоему виноваты все, кроме тебя? Джо! Ты понимаешь, что наделала?

Девочка сжалась, отступая чуть в сторону и бессознательно хватаясь пальцами за рукав темных одежд Хана. Прижимаясь к нему, взглядами прося помощи с разгневанным отцом.

— Ну что, доволен? — обратился насупленный доктор к сверхзлу. — Ты снова не учел фактор вселенского пиздеца.

— Боунс! — тут же отреагировал его капитан, — следи за языком.

— А ты следи за своим ребенком!

— Мы просто соскучились, — сделала еще одну попытку девочка.

— Малыш, ты что, не мог этого предсказать?

— А зачем? — пожал плечами рыжий парень и заискивающим взглядом посмотрел на своего Хана.

— Я бы хоть попкорн взял! — ткнул локтем второй рыжик.

Тут терпению, адеквату, вере в мир и его основные постулаты, пришел конец, и посол едва ли не заверещал:

— Что здесь происходит?

Сам Тарлос в этот момент чувствует себя больным и жалким. Вокруг слишком много детей своих отцов, слишком много дисбаланса и черепков раскрошившегося зеркала в черепашьей оправе. Того и гляди слоны пойдут в пляс. И когда МакКой, этот крепко сидящий на крючке, все еще отчаянно невыносимый доктор тыкает пальцем в грудь сверхчеловека, чуть приобнимающего за плечи его дочь, и говорит: — «А это объяснять будешь ты, самодовольное продуманное чудовище», мир посла Тарлоса окончательно сходит с ума.

*****

Транспортер, который вопреки ранним уверениям прекрасно работал, легко перенес всю компанию на другой остров. Высокие каменистые берега над искристыми пляжами, совсем иная растительность и какое-то особое спокойствие, вот каким он был. В открытой беседке тут же накидали подушек по диванам и приготовили закуску.

К этому времени посол немного успокоился. Доктор еще раз проверил его показания и ткнул в руку одним из гипоспреев, чисто для профилактики, бедного политического заложника еще ждали новости. Разные.

Всё же тяжело для мужчины в его возрасте и его профессией узнать, что тот, кого ты наметил в жертвы, с мягкой улыбкой усадил тебя на ритуальный камень.

Сам Тарлос наигранно хватался за сердце, давая себе время сориентироваться и оглядеться. Это было заметно по тому, как вытягивалось его лицо, стоило Джиму буквально перекинуть сына своему старпому, или пока Джо, заглядывая в лицо Хана, просила у него прощения за свою выходку. Тот недовольно щурил глаза, но МакКой знал, что не злится — сверхчеловек уже построил новую схему действий, и не видел нужды в лишних переживаниях. Вот только Джоанне этого незачем знать, она виновата в своей безответственности. Притом что девочка обожает своего отчима, он, как и ее отец, не уклоняется от воспитательного процесса. Как бы ни была сильна его привязанность.

Через месяц после возвращения «Энтерпрайз» на миссию, по договоренности с Джослин Дарнелл, их с лейтенант-коммандером МакКоем дочь отправилась в закрытый пансионат. В целях безопасности. И в целях же безопасности ее перехватило еще во время полета некое огромное судно с зеленой подсветкой. Боунс был убежден, что с его любовником и сверхзлом Джоанне будет намного лучше, чем рисковать ею, оставляя на Земле. Странно и дико звучит, но эти три года его дочь жила среди сверхлюдей, под опекой Хана Нуньена Сингха.

И сама девочка была совершенно не против. Она училась у сверхлюдей, пользовалась их талантами, перенимала особенности. Старший ребенок большой семьи. В конце концов, это Хан нашел компромисс в желании Джо сбежать из дома и поступить в Академию ЗФ в пятнадцать, и категоричном запрете подобной выходки ее отцом. Перенеся ее «побег» на восемнадцатилетние, и пообещав к этому времени подготовить ее в учебных дисциплинах. Сейчас их малышка управляется с шаттлом лучше, чем сам МакКой на момент старта «Энтерпрайз» к Вулкану. И до сих пор мечтает о кресле капитана.

— И как давно, позвольте спросить? — прошептал посол, пока МакКой оказывал ему первую помощь. Лучше бы сто пятьдесят грамм бренди хлебнул, чем так морщиться на гипо.

— Это имеет какое-то значение?

— Но как вы, доктор Звездного Флота, и… Он!

Насмешливо посмотрев на посла, Боунс покачал головой:

— Вы просто не знаете всех обстоятельств. И не можете принять простого факта, что для того, чтобы сделать друг друга цельными, нам не надо друг друга, а главное — себя, разбивать. Мы просто стараемся друг другу доверять. Я верю, что он не сделает того, после чего я буду душою харкать кровью и выть. Он верит, что я каждый раз буду возвращаться к нему. И знаете, по-моему, Хан как всегда взял на себя самую сложную часть и всю ответственность. И для меня это гораздо большее доказательство всего, что между нами происходит, чем демонстративное обрастание белой шерсткой и возведение золотой клетки. Никаких компромиссов. Никакого выбора. Любой выбор уничтожил бы нас и всё то, что нам дорого.

Наверное, это объясняет, почему доктор сейчас выглядел таким спокойным и самоуверенным. Объясняет, почему у посла не осталось душевных сил, чтобы ужасаться или оскорбляться подобными отношениями. Хотя он и не откажется от идеи как-то использовать своё новое открытие.

— Ничего, это поначалу кажется диким. Лично я до сих пор не привык. Представляете, каково мне, когда эти два скандалят, а сказать — «ну и заразу ты себе выбрал», хочется совсем не Боунсу, — усмехнулся капитан, с жалостью и покровительством смотря на посла. За этот взгляд его хотелось ударить.

И в то же время вцепиться как в единственного, кто… Хана посол обоснованно боялся, вот сейчас особенно, тот ломал ему хребет одним взглядом. МакКоя Тарлос тоже опасался, но скорее как психически больного, этакого Чумного Доктора. В его понимании, человек, так смотрящий и прикасающийся к кровавому массовому убийце, не может быть адекватным. Вулканец же словно совсем отстранился от происходящего, тенью следуя за своим капитаном, расчетливо и остро следя за обстановкой. Верный рыцарь с калькулятором на изготовку.

Кирк же продолжал мастерски игнорировать его, полностью переключившись на сына.

Дэвид родился на Новом Вулкане. Когда на седьмом месяце беременности Кэрол предприняла очередную попытку самоубийства, желая покончить и с собой и с ребенком, Боунс и Джим решили больше не рисковать. Старый Спок предложил устроить все на его территории. После очередного этапа дебатов, если так можно культурно назвать то, что устроили два почтенных вулканца, один доктор и один сверхчеловек, с ним согласились.

Оставшиеся после катастрофы переселенцы оказались настолько заинтересованы в технологиях, способных обеспечить их чистокровным потомством от смешанных браков, что пообещали Хану и его людям полную безопасность на своей территории. Старый Спок согласился лично курировать этот проект, не допуская перегибов. Кому как не ему…

Ещё два месяца Дэвид провел в отлично оборудованном боксе, под присмотром старого друга и одной из женщин сверхов, решившей посвятить себя именно воспитанию подрастающего поколения. У нее талант, Арайда сразу сказала, что не оставит малыша долго на Вулкане. И дело не только в особенностях гравитации планеты, все же мальчик хоть и родился чуть-чуть Суперменом и полностью Кирком, но он землянин, человек. Просто Арайда заявила, что их самих явно растили по методу вулканцев, методика доктора, с которой он вырастил ребенка, способного полностью очаровать всех ее братьев и сестер, а в особенности Хана, нравится ей куда больше. Старый Спок на это усмехнулся:

— Дорогой доктор всегда был талантлив и изобретателен в деле лечения уникальных индивидуумов.

Этот Спок темными влажными глазами смотрел на Джима с сыном на руках. И так касался края одеялка младенца, что становилось понятно… так многое.

Другую историю Дэвида Маркуса он рассказал только Боунсу. Хан, стоявший за плечом МакКоя, в конце пообещал, что в их мире из потомка рода Кирков вырастет не менее достойный человек. И он будет жить.

Спок с достоинством встал, вытягивая свое склоненное временем и пережитым тело, и кивнул, принимая клятву.

Ночью Хан так сжимал Леонарда, что оставил синяки.

Когда они всем табором, как говорит доктор, убираются с Вулкана, Спок обнимает капитана и доктора, вызывая недовольное, чуть ревнивое выражение лица у своей молодой копии. А потом сгребает в сухие горячие объятия и его. Как это получается у одного старика — непонятно.

Сейчас Джим крепко держал вертящегося на его коленях сына. Он тоже был готов не видеть своего ребенка еще два-три месяца.

— Да ладно вам! — легко отмахнулся Кирк. — Ну сдали вас, что такого. Не одному мне травмироваться об подобную новость. Да и вообще, вы себя со стороны видели? Большинство в койке кувыркается с меньшей страстью и огоньком, чем вы скандалите!

— Джим, твоих же трибблов!

— Не трогай Йорика!

— Стоило это сказать до того, как я его кровушкой кое-чьей накачал.

— Тогда бы тебе не пришлось на пятилетнюю миссию лететь, и ты остался бы со мной. Жаль, — наигранно вздохнула истинная дочь своего язвительного отца. Девочка вполне удобно устроилась на подлокотнике кресла отчима, маленькой райской птичкой прижимаясь к его плечу и несколько сбивая общий уровень мрачности и грозности сверхзла.

— Прости, Зеленоглазка.

— Прости тут не отделаешься, па. Я требую компенсацию в виде еще одного братика и разрешения слетать на ту конференцию, на которую ты запрещал. Ну па-ап! Там будет Фаа Рулис, он гениальный пилот!

МакКой закатил глаза и недовольно фыркнул:

— Скучаю по тем временам, когда она хотела просто собачку. Это всё ты виноват! Разбаловал ее.

— Своих детей я воспитываю, как хочу, — едва повернул голову Хан, демонстрируя свой впечатляющий профиль.

— Твоих детей?

— Хватит! — рявкнул Джим. — Вот хотя бы сегодня вы можете поизображать приличную семью, а не…

— А не что? — едва ли не по слогам произнес Хан. — Не то, чем мы являемся? Уже пытались, вот что вышло.

Все как-то дружно вспомнили про посла. Который тихонечко сидел и медленно хлопал глазами.

— Ничего не меняется. Вы же понимаете, посол, то, что знаете теперь вы, не обязана знать Федерация. Ваше участие в моих планах уже больше не важно. Еще утром ваш секретарь отчитался кому-то в Совете о предложении для доктора МакКоя.

— Что?

— Лейтенант Ухура перехватила его переговоры и расшифровала, — почти похвалился капитан Кирк. Своим экипажем он обоснованно гордился. — Ваш секретарь доносил и на вас, и на ваши дела. Ну и, разумеется, рассказал об успехах и предварительном договоре купли-продажи на СМО моего звездолёта. И я не в доле! — Джим улыбнулся. А потом эта улыбка слезла с губ обветшалыми тряпками. Некрасиво и страшно на этом золотом капитане, обнажая его опасное, острое дно. — Посол, я никогда бы не отдал своего друга, члена своей семьи и своего экипажа без боя. А значит — снова бы вышел из-под контроля Звездного Флота. Или же Совету Федерации не известны ваши планы? Вы чуть не устроили еще один скандал с участием «Энтерпрайз». Мы не отдаем своих.

Сидящий в своём кресле Хан чуть изменил наклон головы. Становясь острее и опасней. И в тоже время — удовлетворенней. Его мир, его планета. Его семья.

— Вы, посол, проигнорировали некоторые факты, меняющие логическую раскладку ситуации, — вмешался молчащий прежде вулканец. Который в этом вопросе полностью поддерживал своего капитана. — Как и многие, вы не смогли даже предположить, что Хан Нуньен Сингх предпочтет не уничтожить старшего медицинского офицера «Энтерпрайз», а возьмет на себя его защиту. Я правильно предположил, что вся эта ситуация была создана с той же целью? — приподнял он косую бровь, глядя на Хана. — По возращении на Землю нас ожидают некоторые вопросы и разбирательства.

Сколько бы не было молчаливых конфликтов между ними, и Спок и Хан сходились в одном, оба почти маниакально защищали свою семью. Своих людей. Для одного это естественно, для другого логично. Хранить.

— И экипаж флагмана Федерации не имеет ничего против подобной… заботы, позвольте узнать, — взял себя в руки Тарлос.

— А почему они должны возражать? На «Энтерпрайз» служат люди, широких взглядов, открытых ко всему новому, и достаточно умные, чтобы оценить те преимущества, которые дает такая взаимовыгодная дружба.

Это было чистой правдой. Несмотря на все везение, что втравливало и вытягивало капитана Кирка и его экипаж, несколько раз «Тенебрис» появлялась в последний момент. Не считая того случая, когда Хану пришлось вмешаться в ситуацию, в которую загнали «Энтерпрайз» ромуланские звездолеты. С оружием и перестрелками. Эти остроухие родственники вулканцев посчитали, что могут сыграть с федералами, не учтя некое наноргское судно, с весьма примечательным оснащением фазеров.

— Я вам больше скажу, — хмыкнул Кирк, — Шестеро из моего экипажа после окончания миссии планирует полностью перебраться на эту планету. Офицер Марковец уже перевезла сюда престарелую мать и сына. Ее муж погиб два года назад на одной из высадок. Сейчас она хочет только спокойной и безопасной жизни для их ребенка.

— И как вы относитесь к такой… колонизации своей планеты?

— Это люди с «Энтерпрайз», — тяжелым взглядом ответил Хан, словно посол задал глупый вопрос. — Двое из них возвращаются к своим супругам.

— Не считая доктора, разумеется, — растянул рот в широкой улыбке Ренд.

Они с двойником удобно устроились на каменных перилах рядом с доктором. И как всегда слушали и развлекались за чужой счет. Наглые мальчишки за это время стали едва ли не личной гвардией главы сверхлюдей. И если свои давно уже не обманывались молодостью и дурашливым поведением, то посторонние частенько принимали мальчишек за шутов, за милых игрушек. Только Хан и, возможно, Филлип знали, кого он из них растит.

Ну, а то, что двойники впускали в свою постель кого-то третьего только в качестве развлечения, воспринялось как-то само собой.

— Еще есть такие, как моя Кристин, — проигнорировал выпад МакКой. Хмыкнул: — Которая продолжает обучение и карьеру, попутно вытрепав все нервы у Хантера.

— Твоя школа, Боунс!

— Она талантлива. И однажды уже чуть было не сломала свою жизнь об этого идиота Кёрби. И тебя, Джим. Если Кристин Чепел осядет в тишине и спокойствии — я в ней сильно разочаруюсь. И в Хантере, если он не примет ее желание быть не только любимой, но и состоявшейся женщиной. Она заслуживает самого лучшего.

Хан, слушавший его в пол оборота головы, перевел взгляд на посла:

— Теперь понимаете, чего я хочу добиться от Федерации? Мой народ согласен признать Федерацию кроме прочего с условием, что доктор МакКой останется частью экипажа «Энтерпрайз» под командованием капитана Кирка. Они офицеры Звездного Флота и должны оставаться таковыми. Тем более, Леонарду идет форма.

Стоящий за его спиной МакКой какое-то время гипнотизировал черный затылок взглядом. Затем стремительно подошел, ухватил длинными пальцами за челку, заставляя запрокинуть голову. И едва коснулся губами лба.

— Я тебя просто ненавижу.

Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя мразью, чувствовать себя безжалостной сволочью, хотелось сказать ему. Ты снимаешь с себя право решать, где мне быть, с кем мне быть, сваливаешь всю ответственность на уставшие от нее плечи. Не приковываешь, не отбираешь. Делая из меня того, кто будет уходить, того кого будут ждать. Того, кто будет нужен. Того, кто вечно будет рваться во все стороны. У кого душа будет не на месте от «как они там».

Ты даешь мне право не стоять перед выбором, отнимая, отдирая от себя кусками. От себя и нерожденного еще ребенка, ради которого уже готов заставить эту планету вращаться в другую сторону. Отдаешь, чтобы я остался собой, чтобы с тобой остался **Я**.

МакКой не стал говорить этого. Зачем? Просто провел по щеке. Чуть дернул уголком губ.

— Я знаю, Леонард.

Боунс рефлекторно коснулся себя под носом, когда руку поймали. Хан поднес ее к лицу, и, не отрывая от него взгляда, обхватил губами кончики пальцев. Пригладил языком подушечки, прошелся зубами по ногтям. И с потрясающе пошлым звуком выпустил.

— Если ты таким способом пытаешься отучить меня от дурной привычки, то, боюсь, результат будет обратный.

На самом деле, этот рефлекс появлялся только рядом с самим Ханом, от него, от волнений за него.

— Не обращайте внимания, посол, — заявил капитан, разрывающийся между абсолютным пофигизмом и желанием прикрыть лицо рукой. Нормальное состояние его от общения доктора и злодея. — Эти двое вечно ведут себя так, словно у них всё еще медовый месяц. После встречи с ними у половины людей остается психологическая травма.

— У сорока шести и трех десятых процента, капитан. И у восьмидесяти трех процентов — легкий шок.

Спок эти отношения воспринимал спокойней. И уже почти перестал зеленеть от вот таких вот физических проявлений привязанности. Хотя фокус с пальцами неизменно вызывал желание спрятать взгляд. Хан об этом знал.

— Обожаю оставшиеся семнадцать процентов адекватных людей, — поджал губы Боунс. Затем накрутил черную прядку на палец. — Хоть кто-то согласен, что ты просто прелесть, darling.

— Только для тебя, Боунс, — рассмеялся Джим, перехватывая завозившегося сына поудобней. — Лично я до сих пор, когда с утра его на кухне встречаю, сначала за фазер хватаюсь, а уже потом приятного аппетита желаю.

— Может быть потому, что это моя кухня? — моментально отреагировал Хан.

— А это — мой Боунс!

На самом деле у Джима на острове был свой дом, построенный по его плану и выбору. Вот только появлялся он там от силы раз пять, предпочитая жить в том, который Хан строил для себя и доктора. Для Джоанны. Для Дэвида. Для Джима Кирка. И обоих Рендов. Дом, который никогда не бывает пустым. Территория небольшого острова обвита дорожками, и от каждого из личных домов они идут сюда. В одноэтажное большое здание, раскинувшееся на утесе над пляжем, с большой гостиной, широкой площадкой террасы, и отдельными спальнями для Джима и двойников, а так же детской, где уже поставили вторую кроватку, и девичьей Джо. Простое и теплое. Уютное. Служащее домом, а не площадкой для игр, как ложная столица. Здесь кухня отделена от огромной общей комнаты большим камином. Тут окна от пола до потолка прикрыты мягкими занавесями и тростниковыми жалюзи без намека на технологию. Тут большие удобные диваны и кресла, уже порядком помятые и кое-где испачканные в шоколадном сиропе и сливочном мороженом. Здесь на стенах известняковая побелка и деревянные панели, а паркетный пол приятно теплый.

Здесь коварное сверхзло чаще зовут Нуньеном, а доктор так спокоен и расслаблен, как никто его прежде не видел.

Не удивительно, что именно здесь живет Джим Кирк в те дни, когда бывает на планете. И Хана это тоже устраивает, как бы эти двое не соревновались за внимание своего общего доктора.

— Иногда я начинаю сомневаться, сколько у нас тут детей, — закатил глаза МакКой.

— Я правильно понимаю, — снова не удержал своего любопытства и здоровой осторожности посол, — что этот мальчик…

— Джордж Дэвид Кирк. И да, он такой же сверхчеловек, как и мы, — с ленцой и видимым удовольствием произнес Хан. Выдохнул через приоткрытые губы. — Еще один золотой капитан для вашего Звездного Флота. Еще талантливей и сильнее. Хотя… Нет. В вашей хваленой Федерации действует запрет на службу таких как мы, таких как он и сотни других детей с генными изменениями, в вашем толерантном и многорасовом флоте. И вы не получите его.

Малыш, который, разумеется, понял самое главное для себя, тут же выпятил нижнюю губу, наморщил нос и блестящими от слез глазами обиженно посмотрел на посла, точно определив виновника всех бед.

— Я хочу быть как папа!

— ДиКей, мы построим вам с братом собственный корабль, — тут же нашел выход Хан.

— У него еще и брат есть? — удивился посол, окончательно сбитый с толку.

— Будет. Осталась меньше декады, — заверил доктор, устраивая руки на плечах сверхзла.

— Вы представляете, какая помесь получится у этих двоих? Они по отдельности-то невыносимы, оба как курицы-наседки с повышенным чувством ответственности и желанием причинять окружающим «хорошо». Ну и кое-кто с манией величия. Это я про тебя, Боунс! — Джим едва ли не язык показал. На этой планете он тоже позволял себе быть тем бесшабашным шалопаем, что когда-то донимал уставшего и побитого жизнью доктора в шаттле из Айовы в Сан-Франциско. — Это ты живешь в полной убежденности, что просто обязан спасти всех. Наши умники едва ли не с секундомером ждут посмотреть на результат вашего союза.

— Научный отдел «Энтерпрайз» весьма заинтересован, — подтвердил Спок. — Как мне известно, некоторые члены экипажа с размытыми понятиями дисциплины и этики, даже делают ставки на этот счет. Пока большая часть ожидает от этого брака порождение Дьявола.

— Ну что ты, Спок. У нашего мальчика будут нормальные уши.

Эта троица какое-то время продолжает перебрасываться колкостями и шутками. Успокоившийся Дэвид Кирк засыпает на руках отца. Джоанна МакКой впитывает каждое слово и грызет яблоко. Близнецы, которые на самом деле один человек из двух вселенных, довольно щурятся, и общаются через прикосновения, Филлип знает, что через пять минут снова поднимется вопрос имени сына их Хана и веселье продолжится. Сам Нуньен сидит в центре этого теплого шторма и едва заметно щурит глаза.

Это все странно. И дико. И неправильно. Выведенный из равновесия мозг загнанного в этот мир случайного свидетеля выхватывает отдельные картины…

Вот он, сверхчеловек, выходец из лабораторий сошедших с ума от вседозволенности и ненависти к собственной природе землян. Страшная веха в истории планеты. Антигерой прошлого, чуть не уничтоживший их настоящее. Темные волосы, светлая кожа. Чертов хамелеон. Глаза слишком умные, внимательные, на все свои триста с лишнем лет, проглядывающие сквозь темный зрачок. И ни грамма льда и равнодушия. Супервулканы молодых планет по сравнению с ним — школьные проекты.

И вот сидит он, столько раз избежавший уничтожения, войны с собой и другим, на своём до последней песчинке острове. Фиолетово-красная ткань обхватывающая тело, в лучах опускающегося в волны солнца как кровь — то ли чужая, то ли своя. И руки на плечах. Лежат. Простые такие мужские руки — сильные длинные пальцы с женским перстнем на мизинце, узкие подвижные запястья, зеленоватые венки под кожей. Не держат, не контролируют. Поглаживают большими пальцами приятно-болезненную точку в основании шеи. Успокаивают своей тяжестью.

И это вдруг почему-то кажется правильным. Гармоничным. Достигшим полного равновесия.

— А теперь ты в моих руках, — усмехаясь самыми уголками губ, сказал доктор, склоняясь к уху Хана.

— Так и было задумано, Леонард.

— Кто бы сомневался. Снова выкрутился, да?

*****

Небольшой голубой шарик остался по левому борту «Энтерпрайз», перед тем как она нырнула вперед. Всегда только вперед, даже когда к Земле.

Он встал по правое плечо капитана и привычно улыбнулся одними глазами. Перед ними расстилался долгий сверкающий путь средь звезд, широкой полосой варпа уходящей туда, куда потребует голубоглазый мальчишка с душой Великого Кормчего. Рядом склонился над консолью полувулканец, непонимающе и любознательно смотрящий на эту вселенную глазами сироты, нашедшего пристанище.

Космос, последний рубеж. Это путешествие…

— Думаешь, ты успеешь все закончить за десять дней? Сдать все отчеты, разобраться с делами, собрать все медали и ордена. А еще ведь придется выслушивать, какую ответственную миссию на тебя налагают, словно невинную деву отдавая этому «древнему драконищу», — подмигнул Кирк. — Как он тебя только отпустил?

— Как всегда. Хан знает, что я вернусь. Уж он-то умеет ждать.

— Здорово. А что будет, если ты немного задержишься? Через двенадцать часов мы будем пролетать район, где когда-то пропал ЮСС «Фафнир». Может, просто просканируем…

— И опять влезем в историю? Черт побери, Джим! ..

*****

_Постой, пусть закат тебе ляжет на плечи,  
Я еще не дышал, я еще не дослушал твой смех.  
Постой, ты можешь спугнуть этот вечер,  
И мы потеряем друг друга во тьме._

_Мы закрыли глаза и далекий придумали остров,  
Мы придумали ветер и себе имена.  
И не знаем пока, кто из нас на рассвете  
Станет ждать, чтоб скорее укрыла волна…_

_Этот остров, где все не так,  
Как когда-то казалось нам.  
Этот остров, где каждый шаг  
Словно колокол рвет небеса.  
(Пикник «Остров») _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Отвечает Авраам: Чадо! — ибо Авраам добр и милостив, но помочь он ему не может. Он говорит: Чадо! вспомни, что ты получил уже доброе твое в жизни твоей, а Лазарь — злое (Лк. 16, 25). «Теперь ты мучаешься, а он радуется, то есть истинное счастье ты променял на временные наслаждения, ты испил чашу манящего греха, и чаша эта теперь стала для тебя горше, чем полынь, а Лазарь доблестно перенес все испытания, которые Господь послал ему, видя мужество и крепость его души, и теперь он увенчан как победитель, теперь он вошел в вечную радость


End file.
